The Life and Trials of Harry James PotterMalfoy
by StarLight Massacre
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are happily married and about to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts school when the first trials of their lives become alarmingly apparent, with enemies all around and closing in, what are the married couple to do? MPreg.
1. You're What Now?

Title: The Life and Trials of Harry James Potter-Malfoy

Author: StarLight Massacre

Paring: Harry/Draco

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I own nothing bar the few OC's that appear throughout the fic, I trust you to recognise them.

Warnings: Language, Mpreg, violence, heavy sexual content.

READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! IF HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES AND MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT OFFENDS YOU PLEASE DO _NOT_ READ THIS FIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

The Life and Trails of Harry James Potter-Malfoy

Chapter One - You're what now?

"Harry love, what's wrong?"

Draco Malfoy looked at his Husband of the past year. Harry had called him, his parents, his Godfather Severus and his Uncle Janus into a sort of meeting. Harry himself looked incredibly nervous and was close to tears.

"I…I need, need to tell you all something." The gorgeous boy stuttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Yep, Harry was nervous and scared. Draco knew the signs well after a year of marriage and two years of dating his beloved Harry. They had married the moment Harry had turned sixteen, they had had a wonderful August wedding that Draco's Mother, Narcissa, had been delighted to put together.

Lucius Malfoy had been shocked into silence to find out that, not only was his only son and heir gay, when all indications over the years had pointed that he was heterosexual, but was three months away from marrying Harry James Potter! What was worse was his Wife had known four months before he had even been told! Apparently the happy couple had feared his reaction. Well they were right to, he had been livid that he hadn't been informed immediately.

After yelling at his son for an hour about the importance of telling him important things and lecturing him on family loyalty, he turned to his son's fiancée and reduced the poor boy to tears after the first ten minutes of his tongue lashing. His Wife and son then turned the tables on him and yelled at him about upsetting Draco's intended, making children cry and distressing the future 'bride' of the Malfoy's. His own brother, Janus had taken him aside and told him to knock off his superior act. His brother hated child cruelty and making sixteen year olds cry apparently fell under that category.

Lucius had warmed up to the idea of a Potter joining the Malfoy family by the time the wedding came by and hated to admit the fact that he actually liked the tiny little Potter boy. Well he was Potter-Malfoy now and Lucius had become strangely fond of his green-eyed son-in-law and very protective of the boy who stood head and shoulders shorter than his son, who was four inches shorter than he was at six foot one.

"Well, what do you need to tell us?" Draco asked, trying to ignore his pounding heart that said over and over again that Harry was leaving him.

"I…I can't, I just…I…I."

Harry shook his head and sank to his knees; Draco was immediately on the floor with him, his strong arms wrapped around his beloved Husband's very slight and fragile body.

"Harry, whatever it is you can tell us."

"The Healer, the Healer said…"

Draco's heart shot into his throat, Harry had gone to see a Healer? When? Was it bad news? What was it? What was wrong with his beloved Harry?

"Harry, what did the Healer say? Are you alright?"

"Three. Three Draco."

"Harry love you aren't making any sense."

Harry took a few deep breaths and eased himself away from Draco. How could he tell Draco he was almost seven months pregnant with his triplets? That he hadn't told him through fear? The time had flown by and before he knew it, he was six months gone and his amazing Husband _still_ didn't know!

His new Healer tried to tell him that Draco needed to know, but it took until yesterday's check-up before it hit him hard. The Healer had told him that there was an _forty_ per cent chance that he was going to die during labour that could happen any when now.

They had told him he was just having one baby, his former Healer had assured him he was having one baby and that there was only a five per cent chance he was going to die during labour! But he had found out yesterday that he was in fact having three when he went to a different Healer. He had been shocked and deeply unsettled by the news, how the hell had the other Healers missed two babies?! He had cried himself to sleep yesterday afternoon and that was how his Draco had found him, curled up on the settee and a heavy glamour hiding the very large bump he was carrying around.

He was tired, exhausted, in almost constant pain as his babies played football with his bladder, spine and kidneys. He cried almost every night and thought wistfully how he could tell everyone that he was pregnant. He hadn't wanted to tell them at first because the risk of miscarriage was so high, he was, in fact, the first male to ever carry triplets and as such his risk of miscarriage rose through the roof, but it was getting harder and harder everyday, he tried valiantly to stay in the house and to stay sitting down. When he was out he had to walk at a snails pace, he had to dodge people bumping into him, look out for dangers, avoid falling and tripping and he was sick of it! He couldn't do this alone anymore, he needed his Draco!

He was feeling guilty now as well; guilty that he had deprived Draco of being with him throughout the pregnancy, of being there to see his babies grow in his artificial womb that had grown when he had conceived and would disappear when he gave birth. The thought made him cry harder onto Draco's shoulder.

"Harry baby, please. What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you dy…dying?"

The way Draco's voice cracked set Harry off again, his hormones were so highly sensitive everything set him off and he meant everything. Janus, Lucius and Severus often joked that he was more female than male and that, of course, set him off again and caused Draco and Narcissa to yell at them.

"No! No Draco I'm not dying, I…I'm…I'm preg…pregnant."

Silence, absolute silence and Harry thought his heart would shatter, before Draco pulled away from him and placed a hand on the very flat, almost concave stomach.

"Pregnant." He whispered pensively his hand stroking the smooth skin. "My baby?" He asked quietly, more out of need to know rather than accusation of infidelity.

"Draco, that's what I need to talk about."

The sharp intakes of breath almost deafened him and Draco's had flew from his stomach as if burned. Harry felt his heart almost break as Draco moved away from him.

"You've been unfaithful?!" Draco cried. "Just a year into our marriage and you have slept with someone else!"

Harry got heavily and awkwardly to his feet and stared at his Husband in disbelief, Draco did _not_ just call him unfaithful!

"What?!" He cried back in shock and disgust, unable to believe what Draco was accusing him of.

Draco looked confused and contemplative now, unsure and still slightly afraid.

"That's not what I meant Draco!" Harry almost screamed at him, his hormones telling him this was the time to be angry, very, very angry.

"But? What?" Draco stammered, Harry could see the fear and uncertainty in Draco's eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back on his Husband, his tears falling once more as deep sadness filled him. His hormones were so messed up.

"How can you accuse me of being unfaithful?! Of course the babies are yours! I love you!"

Understanding and astonishment dawned on Severus and he spoke up for the first time.

"I understand now Mr Potter-Malfoy."

The tiny boy turned around and smiled shyly at him, but everyone else looked to Severus in confusion. The dark haired man rolled his eyes at the 'Dunderheads.'

"Draco asked if the _baby_ was his, Harry tried to correct him and he just told us now that he was having _babies_."

"Babies? Plural? As in more than one?" Narcissa asked in joy, she was going to be a Grandmother!

Harry nodded his head and tried curling in on himself but he was in Draco's arms before he could comprehend it.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, but that's the first thing that came to my mind when you said that, I'm so sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

"It's okay Draco." He replied tiredly, he just wanted to sleep now, he had been up half of the night soothing his lower back and dashing to and from the toilet as one of his babies decided to spend the entire night laying on his enflamed bladder.

Harry hugged his Husband and tried to get his tongue to work again, he had gotten past the first stage of telling them he was pregnant, now it was time to tell them he was almost seven months pregnant with triplets.

"Well this is a surprise Harry." Lucius told him, looking at him with barely concealed joy. "But you do know that multiple births in a male are incredibly rare and very dangerous, there is a high chance you will miscarry the twins."

Harry shook his head and buried it in Draco's neck. Time to drop the next bomb.

"I'm not having twins Mr Malfoy."

"But you have just said you were having more than one baby." Janus pointed out patiently.

They all looked at him confused and Harry clenched his hands in Draco's silky blonde hair as his Husband's arms wrapped more firmly around his waist.

"I am. I've done the impossible, yet again." He confided quietly, nearing tears again. "I'm having the worlds first set of male born triplets."

Draco held him tighter and gasps of surprise were heard around the room.

"Then the chances that you'll miscarry are even greater Harry, I do not tell you this to be cruel, but you need to know that there is a high chance you will loose them."

Harry sobbed, but held his resolve, they needed to know that no matter what happened now, that, unless something devastating happened, these babies had a high chance of surviving, he however was another story.

"But…but."

"No Harry, I know it's horrible to think about but you need to prepare yourself for either outcome."

"No sir, it's not that, well you see I already thought about that, but the Healer said that unless something knocks into me or I fall directly onto my stomach or a table corner, the babies have a high chance of surviving now."

They all looked at him strangely, everyone knew that a male pregnancy was very dangerous, the very fact that Harry was having triplets scared them more than they would care to admit and despite everything he was saying, there was a high chance he would loose them, the first five months were like the devil's playground, the chances of miscarriage was a very high sixty-six per cent in those first months, Lord only knew how high it was for _triplets_!

"There is something you are not telling us." Severus said eventually.

"I…I haven't been very honest with you."

Harry confided and broke away from Draco, he shuffled his feet nervously and biting his bottom lip he pulled out his wand. Taking three very deep, even breaths he waved his wand, dropped the heavy glamour and displayed his giant bulge to his family. They stared at his bulge in astonishment and awe.

"Just how far along are you?" Janus asked in amazement.

"I…um…I'm six months and three weeks along, the Healer told me even if I go into labour tomorrow the babies all have a chance of surviving."

Narcissa squealed like a first year and dropped to her knees in front of him, her hand slowly and reverently stroking the bulge. One of the babies kicked her hand and she squealed again, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

She was the only one who reacted, Lucius was just staring at his stomach, unable to comprehend it, if it was socially acceptable, Harry rather thought his mouth would be gaping open in shock. Janus was, by the looks of things, trying to hold back laughter, Severus was looking from his bulge to his face and back again and Draco seemed to be hyperventilating, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

"Oh you have left us with so little time Harry dear! We have to prepare a nursery in your manor and here, not to mention at Hogwarts, for three babies! Do you know their gender? We have to go shopping! They will need clothes, toys, prams, bedding, bottles, furniture, blankets, dummies, nappies, hats, cribs, shampoo, powders, lotions, booties, bibs. You have left us with so little time! Lucius! Gringotts card, now!" Narcissa rattled off at a mile a minute.

Harry looked very frightened and was standing firmly pressed against Draco's back, or as firmly as his heavily pregnant belly allowed him. Lucius looked no better as he quickly dug out the gold and silver embossed card and passed it even quicker to Narcissa, who snatched it and turned on Draco.

"Draco, card now! Hurry up Dragon we don't have all day!" She demanded.

Draco shakily searched for his card, his Mother standing in front of him tapping her foot impatiently, tutting and clucking her tongue every few seconds. He finally found it in his left back pocket and handed it over to his Mother, who then grabbed his and Harry's hands, ordered Lucius, Janus and Severus to floo their asses to Diagon Alley immediately and then forced them all to go baby shopping.

* * *

Harry landed very shakily and very nearly lost his balance as he landed through the floo, this was the first time he had used it in months and now he had his enormous belly on display, somehow seeing the bulge made him feel more wobbly, unsteady and awkward than it had when he had the glamour on.

Lucky for him his beloved Draco knew how terrible he was with landing after magical transportation and was ready and waiting to catch him gently and with a kiss. His long, pale fingers stroking the bulge as he smiled down into his Husband's face, life couldn't get more perfect than this.

With Draco's muscled arm firmly around his large waist and Harry's head resting against the blonde's broad shoulder Harry almost didn't care about the hisses and whispers around him. Almost.

"Is that Harry Potter?!"

"It _can't_ be!"

"He's pregnant!"

"The Malfoy brat knocked him up!"

"How far along is he?!"

"He's a Death Eater! It has to be a love potion!"

"When did they get together?!"

"Filthy little whore. Getting knocked up by the first thing to crawl into his bed."

"I bet ten galleons that baby will be the most beautiful little thing in the world."

"Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"Men can get pregnant?!"

"Why is our Saviour with a Malfoy?! When did they get together?!"

"Do you think it's a hoax?"

"Touch it and see!"

Draco's arm taunted at the last comment and he snarled at the foolish girl that was stumbling towards them, intent on touching _his _Husband's stomach, the stomach that housed _his_ unborn babies!

He pulled Harry securely against his body, shielding the large bulge of his children, his Father and Godfather sneered at the girl as she tried to get past his Uncle to touch famous Harry Potter's pregnant belly. It wouldn't happen! No one would come within twelve feet of his pregnant Husband! He would not allow it!

His Mother guided them out into the alleyway and a minute later the three older males joined them, sneers and smirks still on their faces. No one messed with a Malfoy, especially not submissive Malfoy's carrying Malfoy heirs. It just wasn't done.

Narcissa stationed herself on his other side and gently held his elbow as they went through the archway, as soon as people saw him there was an outcry and he shrank back, curling in on himself and stopping dead, causing whoever was walking behind him to walk into him.

A fearful glance upwards showed him it was Severus. He couldn't do this! He wanted to go back home! He was shaking from fear and stress, he was finding it getting very warm and he couldn't breathe as well as he could a few minutes ago.

"Calm down Harry love, just calm down, they wont touch you! We are here to shop for our babies and we will not let them bother us." Draco whispered soothingly in his ear as he rubbed his arms and shoulders.

"This stress will not be good for the babies Draco." Severus whispered.

"I'm fine." Harry told them in a tiny voice. "I just, I don't like people staring at me."

"Ignore them love, now come on and lets get into a shop before Mother has a hissy fit."

Harry giggled and let Draco manoeuvre him around the staring onlookers, the blonde was elbowing anyone that dared try to touch or approach his pregnant Husband.

Finally getting to the finest baby boutique in all of Britain that happened to be located in Diagon Ally, Harry was ushered inside by an anxious looking Draco and made to sit on the expensive leather settee against one of the walls. Harry just laughed at his Husband's actions and eased himself to his feet again just as an elderly woman came from the backroom, followed by a woman who could only be her Granddaughter or even her Great-Granddaughter.

"Narcissa!" The elderly woman cried in delight. "You haven't been here in sixteen years dear, not since your Draconian was eighteen months old."

Draco flushed bright red and shifted his muscled body to hide his face, not that the woman didn't immediately recognise the trademark platinum hair.

"Oh this must be him! You have grown into be a handsome, strapping young man Draconian, just like your Father."

The elderly woman pecked both of Draco's flushed cheeks and patted the left one joyfully with a wrinkled hand.

"Thank you Ma'am." He mumbled, the mannerism that was drilled into him, flowing easily into polite responses.

The woman beamed widely at him and clapped her withered hands together.

"So polite as well, Cissa, Luc you have done a good job in raising him."

Narcissa and Lucius beamed under the praise and the woman turned next to Janus.

"And you Janus Malfoy need to settle down and have a few children of your own!" She chastised good naturedly.

"Ahh Mable, you know me, I'll be a playboy until the end!"

The woman, Mable, wagged her finger at him and poked his chest with it.

"You Janus need to have a reality check! You can't leave the heir producing to your poor Brother and Nephew!"

Janus sent a sly smirk towards Harry who was hiding effectively behind Draco's muscled back.

"I sincerely doubt my Brother could be considered 'poor' even if he went on several hundred shopping sprees and I believe my Nephew will have no problem producing many Malfoy heirs Mable."

"I don't doubt it Janus, but you need to calm yourself down and find a Husband or Wife. Now to business, I can tell this isn't a social call, what do you need? Narcissa dear are you pregnant again?"

"No! Not at all Mable, I'm afraid to disappoint you, it's our little Draco, he has gotten his Husband pregnant."

This news made Mable almost keel over in joy.

"You never said he was married! Oh how wonderful! A Husband you say? Just wonderful, congratulations Draconian dear! Where is your Husband then? We have to get him everything he needs!"

The Malfoy's bar Janus looked around in confusion when Mable asked where Harry was, but Draco relaxed considerably when he felt Harry pressing against his back. He gently pulled his heavily pregnant lover from behind him and presented him to the shocked Mable.

"Oh isn't he such a little cutie pie!" Mable exclaimed, eyeing Harry's pink tinged cheeks and his gorgeous, perfect little features. "And your eyes dear are astonishing! Such a brilliant shade of green I have _never_ before seen."

Harry pressed back against Draco and tried hiding his face in the strong chest. He had never been so embarrassed before, not even when he and Draco had first made love and he had been mortified at that time. Draco's arms came over his shoulders and held him close, his long fingers splayed over his bulging belly.

"My, just look at your baby belly dear! I must say being pregnant suits you very well." Mable continued. "I'd hazard a guess and say you are around your eighth month, but why have you left your baby shopping so late?"

Here Mable turned to Narcissa and Lucius.

"We only just found out half an hour ago Mable, Harry was afraid to tell us because of the high risk of miscarriage in males."

"Oh sweetie!" She cooed. "Well don't you worry, we will have all of your needs taken care of, just let me call Samson my Great-Great-Grandson, he can help with all the bulky and heavy lifting, he's such a good boy."

Mable went into the backroom and left them with Melina, a very nice woman who took after her Great-something Grandmother. Mable came back and immediately started talking with Narcissa, their conversation was very animated and Harry giggled cutely when Lucius gave his Wife an annoyed glance, before he stood back a few paces to stand with his Brother, moving out of range of his Wife's flailing arms. Five minutes later a large, heavy built boy in his early twenties came into the shop through the backroom.

"You needed me Grandmother?" He asked.

Mable, who Harry had found was discussing nursery designs with Narcissa, squealed and hugged her Grandson.

"Oh Samson! You grow another inch every time I see you! Now come on we have some work to be doing, this little cutie needs a full nursery constructed and assembled!"

Samson's gaze swept over Harry and then did a double take, his eyes widening in barely concealed lust. Harry felt very uncomfortable under this man's gaze. He ducked his head shyly and scooted closer to Draco who was glaring at Samson and wrapped his arms around Harry protectively.

"Right Samson, we need a crib first and foremost." Mable told him, oblivious to him staring lustfully at Harry or the Malfoy's glaring at him for it.

"Three." Harry whispered, but his voice carried through the shop and Mable turned to Harry in shock.

"What did you just say duckie?"

Harry cleared his throat and glanced up at the kind woman through his bangs and lashes.

"I need three cribs Ma'am, I…I'm having triplets."

Mable squealed and almost crushed his back in a hug, being mindful of his overlarge belly in the process.

"So you're not eight months pregnant are you?"

"No Ma'am, I'm in my six month."

"Oh you silly little thing, why didn't you say?! Well no matter, lets get you a nursery assembled for three babies!"

"Make that a triple order Mable." Lucius cut in smoothly. "There is going to be a nursery at our manor as well as at Draco and Harry's and their rooms in Hogwarts."

Mable looked like she could cry, she didn't often get many customers, many people preferred cheap, modern alternatives, but not her, she always did think the best was traditional, antique and solid wood even if they were much more expensive.

"Of course Lucius dear, come on Samson we need nine cribs! Lucius, Janus, Draco you get your peachy behinds over here and help with the assembling, Narcissa dear you did say the dark wood didn't you?"

"Yes Mable, the English oak wood if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course dear, would you like to stay with Harry and Melina and pick out clothing? Or would you rather bedding and fabrics?"

"Harry?" Narcissa asked. "What do you want to do?"

Narcissa turned to an overwhelmed Harry, who was about to burst out crying. Here he had experts working on making his babies nurseries, where he wouldn't have known where to start.

"Oh dear, we didn't mean to overwhelm you chick." Mable said softly.

"Draco!"

Draco came rushing over at his Mother's call and after seeing Harry crying silently, embraced him tightly brushing the tears from his beloved Husband's emotion flushed cheeks and kissing each eyelid gently.

"Shh love, it's alright, but we do have to get this done, the Healer did say you could give birth at a moments notice, we need to have clothes for them and somewhere for them to sleep."

Harry nodded his head that was pillowed against Draco's strong chest, it seemed that he just needed a good cry to let it all out. He leant back away from Draco and wiped his eyes.

"'M sorry, I just needed to let that all out, too many emotions passed through me and they took me by surprise. I'm just being silly."

Draco smiled softly and kissed his lips, before pulling away and being shimmied back to help with the lifting.

"Right little petal, I think you should look at clothing first, do you know if your having baby boys or girls? A combination of both?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they are all surrounding each other, the Healers couldn't tell from the scans."

"Little surprises then! Come along then we have a good selection of the finest unisex and neutral clothing you can find."

Harry let himself indulge in looking at all the tiny sleep suits, body suits, booties and little hats. It seemed his maternal side was coming out. All of the items he looked at were in white, light yellow and pastel green.

Narcissa just grabbed three of everything and paid for it all on Lucius' card. When she saw he was going to protest she winked cheekily at him and whispered in his ear.

"Our present to you for making us Grandparents Harry, with the war going on we had thought we would never see our Draco with children of his own."

Harry swallowed down a sob and hugged his Mother-in-law tightly. She hugged him back and rubbing his back reassuringly, sent a glare to Severus over Harry's head, who was sitting on the settee Harry had vacated and was just watching everything with a bored expression on his face.

"Severus Tobias Snape! You will do something productive or I swear by Merlin I will have your hide!"

Harry suppressed a giggle at the image of stoic, sarcastic Snape looking through baby clothes and holding a pair of baby booties and immediately decided to make his daydream a reality, just to see how the man would react.

"He can help me look through the rest of the clothing! That leaves you free to pick the fabrics for the nursery."

"Oh Harry flower, what a wonderful idea!" Mable cooed.

Severus had gone stark white and looked to a grinning Harry and knew in that instant the little imp had planned this. He growled and grumbled but stood up and holding Harry gently by the elbow went searching through the high quality clothing, dutifully making sure the pregnant boy didn't stumble or fall and holding piles of knitted cardigans, shawls and hats over the crook of his arm.

With all the furniture on order and the clothes in shrunken bags the group of six used the floo back to the elder Malfoy's manor two hours later. Mable had kindly let them use her backroom fireplace once she had seen Harry was almost ready to drop dead from exhaustion. Harry had had to floo with Draco because he was too tired to stand up on his own, not that Draco was complaining. He carried his beloved Husband to their bed and gently and attentively undressed and then redressed Harry in soft, clean pyjamas, carefully put him in bed and with a kiss to the forehead and to the swollen belly, covered him up and left to sort through the twelve bags of clothing with his parents.

* * *

It was lucky that they had left through Mable's floo as they found out the next morning with the delivery of the Daily Prophet. Apparently their reporters were waiting for over eight hours for them to come out and get pictures of a 'very pregnant Harry Potter' as it was they believed it to be an elaborate hoax involving Polyjuice potion, they didn't believe their precious _Saviour_ would betray them and sleep with a Death Eater or that he would be 'heavily pregnant' at sixteen, forgetting that his birthday was in July and he was actually seventeen, and especially since he was seen two days ago and had a 'very flat' stomach, conveniently forgetting about concealing charms and glamours.

Harry was scared, but reassured himself that all he needed to do was avoid public places until after his babies were born. He had toyed with the idea of setting the heavy glamour around himself and going back to Diagon Alley, but then thought about when his babies were actually born. He couldn't deny it now only to have it confirmed in less than a month anyway, it made him feel like a bad parent.

The worst thing was he had to go to Hogwarts in a week for his final year, he knew there were private rooms set aside for married couples because of the olden times when children were married off at young ages. Narcissa and Lucius had had one themselves when Lucius had been forced to marry Narcissa when he had been sixteen and she was barely fourteen. It was very rare that arranged marriages like theirs lasted after the birth of an heir, but it had and they fell more and more in love with each other as the years past.

Harry and Draco had decided not to broadcast their marriage last year, but this year Draco was vehemently refusing to leave Harry in Gryffindor Tower whilst he was pregnant. He said that it was one place that he couldn't reach easily and he wanted Harry near him at all times, if that meant they had to reveal their married status a year early then so be it. He wanted his Husband near him and he wanted to have access to Harry and his babies at all times.

Harry had felt so warmed by this he couldn't take the smile from his face. He had honestly thought Draco would hate him for not telling him about the babies or hate the babies for coming so soon in their marriage. He admitted he had seriously underestimated his Husband.

Draco still couldn't believe his gorgeous Harry had been pregnant for seven months! It made him feel awful that he had never noticed, many times he had thought something was wrong with Harry. He would sleep all hours of the day, he had thrown up many a times, he ate strange combinations of food, he cried a hell of a lot, he had quit the Quidditch team for 'personal reasons' causing an almighty uproar not only in the lions den but in every other house as well, he got upset or angry at the simplest of things and he had taken to walking around with his palm pressed against his tiny stomach so many times Draco often asked if he had a stomach ache. Looking back everything together lead to pregnancy, he just hadn't cared enough to notice. He had almost cried at this revelation, he had thought he loved, cared and provided for Harry, but he hadn't cared enough to know his own Husband had been pregnant through most of their sixth school year! The most crucial months and he had been oblivious even though all of the signs had been staring him in the face! He needed to talk to his Mother, he needed to start elevating some of his accumulated guilt.

* * *

Draco slipped into the double bed later that night, clad in a pair of boxer shorts and snuggled up to Harry, whom had been in bed for the past two hours. He kissed the slightly parted lips before pulling the sleeping Harry firmly into his chest.

Harry had taken to sleeping on his side. Before he had found out about the pregnancy, Draco had thought he had been doing something wrong, that he wasn't pleasing Harry enough especially when Harry had started telling him he was too tired for sex. Harry had always slept on his stomach and his favourite sleeping position was on Draco's chest, their legs entwined and Draco's arms around his back. That had changed and Harry started favouring his side, his back towards Draco.

Now he knew that it was because it was impossible to sleep on his stomach because it was so big, back then he had thought Harry had lost interest in him. He had even sought help from his Father who told him he must be lacking in the bedroom area. Draco had stormed away to his Father's chuckles.

Sighing and placing a kiss to Harry's little shoulder Draco snuggled up to his Husband and rested his hands on the enormous bulge, he never thought Harry's stomach could get so big, not even in pregnancy. In fact he had never even considered pregnancy, only the most powerful of pairings could produce a child in a male and he knew that, whilst Harry was indescribably powerful, he wasn't, he was above average at best. There had to be something he was missing.

Closing his eyes and listening to the deep, even breaths Harry took, Draco was eventually lulled to sleep, his Husband safely in his arms.

* * *

This plot has been racing through my mind since February, I know I have another Work In Progress (WIP) on the go, but this hasn't let me rest since then and all my energy, spare time and creativity has gone onto this I'm afraid, I hope you enjoy it, please take note of the warnings and for those of you reading Power of A Prodigy, I will be updating it soon.

StarLight Massacre. X


	2. Reminiscing

_Last Time_

_Closing his eyes and listening to the deep, even breaths Harry took, Draco was eventually lulled to sleep, his Husband safely in his arms._

Chapter Two - Reminiscing 

The next week was a flurry of activity. Harry, though advised by everyone in the house to sit down and let them do all the work, had immense fun decorating his babies nursery. They started with the one in the elder Malfoy's manor and twice Harry got huffy at Draco for placing furniture in the wrong place. Everyone had found it exceptionally funny when Harry yelled Janus into submission for suggesting they forgo all the careful decorations and just paint everything in blue, because it was obvious that with the Malfoy genes Harry was having boys, conveniently forgetting that the Potter line was mainly made up of girls.

Needless to say Janus was kicked from the half formed nursery and told to 'go and do something productive' by the furious brunet.

Harry had decided to leave the walls as eggshell white until he was positive of the gender of his babies. He didn't want to paint the walls in blue in case he was having all girls and pink if vice versa. If he had a combination of both he was either going to split the very large room in half and paint one half pink and the other half blue, or he'd just use all neutral colours, he hadn't decided.

The cots, changing table, cabinets, wardrobes and toy boxes were all made from dark English oak and contrasted well with pink, blue, green and white, Harry had to hand it to Narcissa, she knew her fashion and what went well with what.

Harry had decided against moses baskets and instead had chosen bassinets in the same oak wood. These would be placed in his and Draco's rooms for the first few months as their babies would need around the clock feeding and it would be easier if he had his babies next to him.

They next fixed the nursery in his and Draco's country-side, completely isolated, manor, which had been a wedding present from Lucius and Narcissa.

The hardest was when Lucius and Draco went to Hogwarts and demanded a married couples room, it was to Harry's understanding that Dumbledore had started off inquiring about Draco's spouse and then steadily progressed to demanding who the _'female'_ was, but Malfoy's were nothing, if not stubborn.

Dumbledore could do nothing however, they were going to Hogwarts tomorrow and he'd find out then along with everyone else that he was married and pregnant with Draco Malfoy's babies.

He had been thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't assemble the Hogwarts nursery as that was where his babies were going to be spending the most amount of time, Janus had put his foot in his mouth as he joked about 'making nests' and him becoming a 'nesting Mother hen' but Draco had diffused the situation by knocking out his own Uncle with a well placed punch and placated Harry, saying that he could sort the nursery out once they got there if it wasn't to his liking.

Lucius had found it very amusing when he had found out his son had knocked out his brother and it became a source of jokes to him, even if Draco had used Muggle methods to achieve it, but Janus wouldn't stop harassing Draco until Harry all but yelled at him that if he touched one hair on Draco's head he'd loose three very delicate parts of his anatomy in his sleep. The murderous expression on his face and in his eyes was enough to keep Janus in line. Which, of course, also became a source of amusement to Lucius.

Narcissa was rarely seen as she bustled around 'making everything perfect for her Grandbabies arrival' everyone stayed out of her way, except Harry who was found in discussions with her on different topics; How to hold a baby, how to feed one, how to change one, how to bathe one, what to do if one got sick, how to dress one and how to calm them down if they became distressed.

Draco stuck to his Father, firing questions off to him about Fatherhood and annoyed Lucius so much the man threatened, only semi-jokingly, to use the Cruciatus Curse on him.

Draco and Harry had long discussions as well, about their babies and about each other. Draco made Harry promise to never keep something this big or this important from him again and Harry readily agreed extremely grateful that his Husband had seemingly forgiven him.

They also discussed whether or not they wanted boys or girls, Harry didn't care because they would be his babies and he'd love them no matter what gender they were, but Draco confided he wanted at least two sons; one son to pass the Malfoy name on to and another to pass the Potter name on to, any other boys after that would start a new, first generation Pureblood line, named Potter-Malfoy.

Janus was adamant that they were all going to be bouncing baby boys, Lucius wanted a Grandson to carry on the Malfoy line and a Granddaughter because he had missed his chance to have his own daughter and Narcissa wanted all girls as she had also missed out on a little girl and wanted dollies and dresses.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day in Draco's arms, he turned to face him and smiled at his sleeping Husband and brushed the silky bangs from Draco's angelic face. If his babies all looked like Draco they would be so beautiful. Sometimes he still had trouble believing Draco had married _him _of all people. A scrawny, ugly, little wisp of nothing.

He had always been the bane of every Slytherin's existence, but something had changed three years ago when they were thirteen, it had been when Buckbeak had slashed Draco's arm, Harry had been so upset, scared and worried, because it had been him showing off that had spurned Draco into action, that he had visited Draco in the hospital wing.

Harry had become Madam Pomfrey's aide as he had been in there so often he had become highly interested in Healing, she had taught him basic healing spells and simple diagnostics, how to recognises certain symptoms, how to dress and clean cuts and had even written him a list of potions to use for which symptom and Harry loved every nugget of information Madam Pomfrey gave him.

Once in the hospital wing Draco had been lying alone as classes we still going on and his friends had class whilst Harry had no qualms about skipping Divination.

Taking up his place next to the blonde, whom was lost deep in thought, Harry had lightly touched the large, covered, gash. Draco had jumped something fierce and demanded to know what he thought he was doing.

Harry had just smiled lightly and something behind Draco's eyes had changed and he didn't say another word as Harry, under the supervision of Poppy Pomfrey, had collected antiseptic solutions and clean gauze and patched up and changed the dressing of the very large, deep gash. Lucius had come in with a near hysterical Narcissa just as Harry was finishing and had demanded to know what he was doing to his son. To which Harry had simply replied cleaning and healing the gash. It was that day it had become common knowledge that he was Madam Pomfrey's aide and students (mainly female) came to the hospital wing with fake injuries and made up illnesses, in the hope to have the famous Harry Potter treat them.

It had been three months after Harry had treated Draco's arm that the blonde had sought him out and shyly and almost ashamedly confessed feelings of attraction, which Harry had reciprocated. Two months of getting to know each other and they were officially a couple, but only behind closed doors. They came to enjoy the faux fights they had in the corridors, they always made their fumbling make out sessions afterwards more heated and passionate.

They had kept in correspondence with each other over that summer and their rejoining for their fourth year was almost explosive. Then Harry had gotten thrown into the tournament and Draco had stood by him even when Ron and the rest of the school hadn't. The tournament had taken up most of his free time, but Harry always found time for Draco, something which made the blonde love him even more.

Draco had told him he wanted to propose after the third task, but the disastrous ending had him more worried for Harry's health than anything else and he had forgotten all about the expensive engagement ring in his pocket. Then the pressing matter of Voldemort's return loomed over them and Draco once again forgot about the ring until a house-elf brought it to him saying he had left it in his pocket when he had sent his robe for washing. But with Harry so morbid and depressed all of his time was spent consoling and soothing him.

Then arrived fifth year with the slander against him and Umbridge, but it was easy to forget in Draco's arms. Harry had taken to sleeping with Draco in the Slytherin dorms, it was risky but neither cared as it kept Harry's nightmares away. But they paid the price when Blaise Zabini had stumbled across them wrapped up in bed together when they had slept through their alarm.

It was a good thing however that Blaise was Draco's best friend and the boy had 'already had his suspicions'. It was as Draco always said fondly, 'The Italian was far too observant for his own good'

With Blaise's blessings the happy couple had told Draco's other friend, Theodore Nott. The very quiet boy was happy for them and wished them the best. With the two boy's blessings Harry felt safe enough to sleep full-time down in the snake pit. He didn't feel confident enough to tell Ron or Hermione, he knew exactly how they would react and fobbed them off with excuses of sleeping in the Room of Requirement because of the nightmares and not wanting to wake up his dorm mates with his screams, all night, every night. They seemed to lap it up and believed every word he said to them and though Hermione did express concern, she never acted upon it. It was then that he started realising they weren't true friends. It had crushed him and driven him even further into Draco's arms.

Only three months into the school year Draco had proposed to him and Harry had immediately said yes. He didn't care that he was only fifteen, he loved Draco and Draco loved him. Blaise and Theo congratulated them and wished them luck. Harry had never felt so accepted. He and Draco made arrangements to marry that summer in August, just after Harry turned sixteen.

Draco had still needed to tell his parents at that point, but knew his Father would not take the news well, at least at first, so he had flooed with Harry to his childhood home, which was actually a manor house in Wiltshire, when he knew his Father would be in work. His Mother had been stunned silent, but when Draco had said they had been dating and courting for two years and were planning to marry in the summer, she became ecstatic, she had evaluated and scrutinised every inch of Harry and declared him a perfect spouse for Draco, the blonde couldn't keep the smile from his face after that. They had mutually agreed not to tell Lucius at that point in time and Narcissa had planned and prepared the wedding right under her Husband's nose without him finding out. She was a true Slytherin at heart.

Then came the Ministry disaster, when he had lost Sirius. He had been inconsolable so Draco had taken him to Malfoy manor for the summer, Lucius had been furious with Draco when he had first seen the company his son was keeping and the two Malfoy's had had an all out shouting match in the middle of the foyer, in which Draco had yelled that they were marrying in less than three months time. Lucius had been shocked into silence and had been lead away by Narcissa.

Lucius had refused to so much as even look at Draco after that and Harry had seen how badly it had affected his fiancée, Harry had even begged Draco to call off the engagement as he didn't want him to loose his Father, he kept telling the blonde that blood was thicker than water and family was more important, to which Draco responded with a passionate kiss and a very firm 'You are my family now, my Father can go and fuck himself if he can't see how happy I am with you.'

Apparently Lucius had been listening to their conversation as a loud laugh had made the happy couple jump and spin around to see a flushed looking Lucius and a highly amused Janus Malfoy. It had been the first time Harry had seen the carefree man and he immediately liked him. They had taken to each other like flies to sticky paper and were often found laughing and giggling in a corner of the manor somewhere. Harry hadn't even known Lucius had a younger brother! But Draco assured him that Janus was the only other Malfoy alive, apart from him and his parents.

In portrait form however there were hundreds! Draco had taken him to the 'Hall of Lords and Ladies' and introduced him to his Grandfather Abraxus and his Great-Grandfather Ajax Malfoy. They were both stern men, but once they found out Harry was a future 'Bride' of the Malfoy's they became almost unbearable in their scrutiny and demeaning comments.

Lucius had warmed up to the idea of Harry marrying into his line once Janus had, perhaps a bit childishly, locked them both in the same room and after an hour of insults, barbs and threats to kill him, Harry had burst out crying, begging the man not to kill him. Lucius had been stunned by what he had done and comforted and talked to the abnormally tiny teen in his arms until Draco found them four hours later.

Then came the wedding, and what a bloody wedding it was! Set in the extensive grounds of Malfoy Manor, decorated to perfection and utterly beautiful. Harry was dressed in lavish white robes that had contrasted amazingly with his coal-black, hair and lightly tanned skin. Draco had been in jet black robes, which had contrasted with his white-blonde hair and pale skin. As Narcissa had exclaimed they had both looked ethereal and absolutely stunning. They only had eyes for each other however as Harry took his place next to Draco. Only a few people had been there and they had been sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone about the wedding or the couple until it had been publicly revealed.

A mountain of pictures had been taken and Narcissa had filled two separate albums with pictures of the big day, the newly weds had their own albums to commemorate the day and Lucius even danced with Harry a couple of times, which made Narcissa weep in joy and the sparkle in Draco's eyes and smile infectious.

Harry had had an amazing day, right up until one of the guests, Cygnus Black (Narcissa's Father), got drunk on Firewhisky at the reception and came onto him when they were alone in the bathroom. The six foot four, very muscled, fifty-eight year old man had attempted to rape him and it was only because Blaise and one of his older brothers Bane, heard his muffled screams that his virginity had been saved from being stolen by Cygnus and not taken by Draco as it should have been, but it had been close, far too close for his liking.

Draco had been livid, as he cradled a hysterically crying Harry, he had been almost frothing at the mouth as he looked at his Grandfather on his Mother's side.

Lucius and Janus had been, at first, shell-shocked then rapidly moved onto spitting with rage, Narcissa was disgusted at her Father and the Zabini's didn't know what to think, but praised their sons on finding Harry in time. Harry didn't even want to think about what would have happened had no one found him. The thought had made him cry harder as Cygnus had already discarded their robes and trousers by the time Blaise and Bane had found them.

Draco held him tighter and had pulled him to fully sit in his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around Harry's slender form rocking him gently and making calming, soothing noises despite the venomous glares being sent at Cygnus.

A sobering potion and three drops of Veritaserum later, both provided by Severus, Cygnus had been questioned, the man hadn't known what he was doing, had no memory of attacking Harry and he sincerely apologized, but he had admitted he thought Harry strikingly attractive. To which Draco had snarled at him.

Their wedding reception ruined the two had sat on a settee in the Malfoy drawing room, cradling coffee cups and Draco's arm had been firmly around his back and resting on his hip. Their wedding night was also ruined as Harry couldn't even stand to have Draco touch him because he had flashbacks of what happened only a few hours before. He had broken down crying, but Draco assured him that it was alright and as long as Harry was alright, sex didn't matter, but Harry had known that after two years abstaining from sex to be traditional and save Harry's virginity for their wedding night to make their wedding bond stronger, like proper Purebloods did, Draco wouldn't have been able to wait much longer. But he had. Draco had been so supportive and gentle. Always there, but never demanding, their kisses were soft and sweet and their touches were electric, but never uncomfortable. They had always given each other hand and blow jobs and they had explored each others bodies thoroughly, but it wasn't until five months after their wedding that Harry had come on strongly to Draco one night that they had made love for the first time. Harry had been embarrassed even as Draco smiled gently at him and took him for the very first time. It hurt, he bled and he cried, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. They had spent the entire night as they should have spent their wedding night, going at it like rabbits, barely stopping for breath before going at it again.

It was that first time that he had gotten pregnant, or so his dates indicated. Now he was the size of a house and doubted he could have sex even if he had tried. He wanted Draco and he wanted him now! All the reminiscing of their marriage, first union and the times after that had him very hot under the collar.

"What are you thinking about love?"

Harry startled and looked into Draco's worried silver eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry questioned softly.

"Long enough to see so many different emotions flit across your face, what's wrong?"

Harry just smiled at his Husband and moved his head forward and gently kissed Draco's lips. Draco sighed, rolled onto his back and pulled Harry up on to his stomach. Harry had to sit up as his belly wouldn't allow him to lie down.

"I'm too big!" Harry suddenly wailed.

"You're not love, we can still make love if you want to."

Harry cocked his head to the side and surveyed Draco through thick lashes and narrowed, emerald coloured, eyes. Draco fearfully thought he had over stepped the invisible barrier and would be sent to sleep in a guest bedroom when Harry opened his pretty little mouth and formed one of the words Draco had been praying to hear for months.

"How?"

"You want to have sex? Are you sure babe? We haven't made love in three months."

Harry smirked and leant forwards slightly so his hard erection pressed firmly into Draco's stomach. The blonde's eyes widened then darkened in lust.

"I assure you love, I think I do want it and I'd say I want it pretty badly."

--------------- Lemon scene, Uncut version is available on Adult Fan fiction .Net ---------------

Laying in a pool of Harry's release that had coated their bed sheets Draco felt sated for the first time in a few months as his muscles and body relaxed and unwound, with Harry's head snuggled into his stomach, the large bump of his stomach being smoothed by the dainty little fingers of Harry's right hand as his left hand was entwined with Draco's. They both fell asleep again trying to get a few last minutes of rest before they had to get ready to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

This chapter should be much, much longer, but I have had a few requests not to place lemons in this Fic and I shall respect that. As such I have made an account on Adult Fan fiction .Net under the user name StarLight Massacre, if you would like to read the uncut version please feel free to read it on Adult fan fiction.

StarLight Massacre. X


	3. Meet the Ancestors

_Last Time_

_Laying in a pool of Harry's release that had coated their bed sheets Draco felt sated for the first time in a few months as his muscles and body relaxed and unwound, with Harry's head snuggled into his stomach, the large bump of his stomach being smoothed by the dainty little fingers of Harry's right hand as his left hand was entwined with Draco's. They both fell asleep again trying to get a few last minutes of rest before they had to get ready to go to Hogwarts. _

Chapter Three - Meet the Ancestors 

Draco woke half an hour later, his body pleasantly relaxed and the soft weight of Harry's head pillowed on his stomach. Watching Harry sleeping he smiled softly at the peaceful, unlined face. He had noticed that recently Harry's face was nearly always a grimace of pain. He knew now it was because of the babies.

Speaking of babies he looked to the bulge and ran his fingers lightly over the soft skin. He couldn't believe he could be a Father any day now. His babies were growing and developing inside of his gorgeous, sweet, loving Husband and he couldn't have been happier, though he did wish Harry had told him earlier, they could have prepared better, he could have been there for Harry and the babies, helped Harry cope and been his tower of support like he had vowed he would be. He sighed slightly, no use crying over spilt potion, he was just immensely happy that Harry was carrying his children and not just one baby either, three!

He jerked suddenly in surprise when something kicked his palm. Looking in awe at Harry's stomach he saw the little foot (or was that a fist?) bump the rounded stomach and Harry whimpered lightly in pain, but slept on.

"No! Stop it little babies, you're hurting your Daddy! Or would that be Mummy?" He asked himself, but was drawn back as a baby kicked Harry again and made the brunet's hand clench his.

Draco got annoyed with his unborn babies as they all ignored him a third time and seemed to kick a different part of Harry at exactly the same time. Harry's stomach clenched and unclenched a couple of times whilst Harry sobbed and clutched Draco's hand tighter.

"Now you listen to me, I am your Father and you will listen to me! Stop hurting your Daddy!"

A little giggle caught his attention and he turned to see sleepy green eyes looking at him in amusement.

"It's alright Draco love, they kick all the time, it's why I'm awake all hours of the night and why I take naps in the day."

"Still they shouldn't kick you!"

"It's their way of letting me know they're alive, remember three months ago when I went near hysterical and flooed to an undetermined destination and came back calm and composed after a few hours? And even recently when I did the same only two weeks ago?"

Draco nodded his head not understanding what Harry was getting at.

"I hadn't felt any of the babies kick or move at all for the entire day and night and they still hadn't moved the next day, I thought I had done something wrong and they had died. I was so frightened I immediately flooed to the Healer who told me the baby was fine."

"Baby?" Draco queried.

Harry nodded his head sadly.

"I need to talk to you and your Father about that Draco, the first Healer I went to was adamant I was only having one baby and that she was very certain that my baby was going to die at birth because '_she_' was so weak. Yet my new private Healer recently told me I was having triplets and that the babies were all strong and healthy and had a very high chance of survival."

Draco looked outraged and jumped up and threw on his boxers and a pair of sleep trousers. Harry quickly followed his lead and told Draco to wait as the blonde strode towards the door, reminding him that he couldn't get down the stairs easily.

Draco was immediately by his side, helping to get him dressed then swinging him up into his strong arms and carrying him bridal style at a fast pace out of their bedroom, down numerous corridors, down the Grand staircase and into the breakfast room.

All three Malfoy's were there as well as Severus.

"Coercing you into carrying him is he Draco?" Severus asked amused.

Draco was in no mood for joking or laughing and he sneered at his Godfather who looked taken aback.

"Dragon?" His Mother asked softly whilst his Father scowled at him for the rude treatment of an honorary family member.

"Father, how fast can you pull up a lawsuit and sue someone? I want this person _destroyed_!"

Lucius looked thoroughly surprised at the heavy topic at the breakfast table.

"Why would you need such a thing Draco?"

Draco sat down and cradled Harry tightly on his lap, something the table knew he only did when Harry needed comfort.

"Harry sweetie, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked her cute little son-in-law.

Harry just shook his head, looked up at Draco and placed a sweet kiss to his chin.

"We need to sue a Healer, she told Harry he was only having one baby, that it was female and was so weak it was going to die at birth. Harry went to a private Healer recently and it was there that he found out he was having triplets, that they were of an undetermined sex and all strong and healthy, with a high chance of survival. I want the woman who dared mess with a Malfoy sued, fired and unable to ever work again!"

Lucius looked, if possible, even angrier than Draco, Narcissa was worried about Harry's health from the treatment of an incompetent Healer and Severus and Janus were in the same boat as Lucius and Draco. Indescribably angry.

"Harry what was the woman's name?" Lucius asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I…umm…" Harry looked to Narcissa who inclined her head slightly. "It…it was Healer Janet McCarter."

Narcissa gasped in horror, she _knew_ Janet McCarter! She was a truly evil woman who was so far in Dumbledore's pocket it was a wonder she could still breathe.

"Cissa? You know this woman?" Lucius asked.

"She went to school with 'Trixie. A Hufflepuff. She has her head shoved so far up Dumbledore's backside they share the same brain."

Harry clutched Draco tightly, he knew now what was going on and the thought made him despair. It had been Madam Pomfrey whom had suggested her, the school nurse was obligated to tell the Headmaster of anything serious that happened to students and of course the 'Golden Boy' becoming pregnant at sixteen would have been considered as _serious_. Dumbledore knew he was pregnant! A saviour could not fight pregnant and could not kill with a baby in tow. Dumbledore had wanted him to loose his baby! He wailed and started sobbing on Draco as snippets of conversation he had previously thought unimportant came back to him and things Dumbledore had said made more sense and why Madam Pomfrey was so insistent and demanding when it came to the babies Father. They had wanted to know who had knocked him up, Harry hadn't told anyone who the Father was though and that was probably why she got so annoyed with him.

"Harry, Harry baby it's okay." Draco crooned, smoothing his hair. "I wont let anything happen to you or our babies, I swear it."

Harry shook his head and sobbed louder.

"No Draco, no! You don't understand! I just remembered! I remembered what they said!"

"Remembered what gorgeous? What who said?"

"Pomfrey! She's obligated to tell the Headmaster important things about the students regardless of Healer/Patient confidentiality. It was she who first told me I was pregnant when I first started having morning sickness, I thought it was a stomach bug so I went to her. She told Dumbledore and a week later she recommended Healer McCarter to me. I can not do my '_duty_' to the wizarding world if I'm pregnant or with a baby in tow! He meant for me to think my babies wouldn't survive and have them killed off whilst I was weakened from labour!"

The look of pure, unadulterated rage that filled Draco's face and eyes scared Harry and he snuggled into his Husband more. He missed the identical looks of rage on everyone else's faces as well, even Narcissa could have been compared to an enraged Harpy at that moment in time.

"I'm going to kill that old man." Draco hissed in rage. "How dare he try to kill off _my _babies! How dare he try to hurt you and them."

Draco pulled Harry uncomfortably close to him, but Harry didn't complain, Draco needed this. His babies didn't seem to share his sentiments as they kicked Draco through his stomach.

He giggled at the awe that appeared on Draco's face at being kicked and stifled a moan when Draco ran his fingers from the top to the bottom of his bulge, coming dangerously close to his barely covered member.

"I will handle this personally Draco." Lucius stated. "You boys need to get ready to go to Hogwarts, Blaise will be here in an hour and a half, and I want you fed, showered, dressed, packed and ready to go at that point in time."

Draco nodded his understanding and after a quick breakfast, in which Harry was cooed over and made to eat a bit of everything, he carried Harry back up the stairs.

"I'm too heavy for you to keep carrying me Draco! You'll hurt yourself." Harry insisted.

"Don't be daft love, not only am I incredibly strong and muscled, but even with three babies inside of your beautiful belly, you hardly weigh a thing. Besides I love carrying you around, it makes me feel manly and you know how I like to feed my ego and I know you need to keep off of your feet."

Harry just smiled sweetly and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"We don't have much time before we have to leave do we?"

"No, not really, why? What are you getting at my beautiful love?"

"Well I was wondering, since we don't have too much time left, can we shower together?"

For the second time within two hours Draco's eyes darkened in lust and he sped up his footsteps and took a giggling Harry into their en suite bathroom to 'shower.'

* * *

Half an hour later found an impeccably dressed Harry clinging onto Janus Malfoy, the both of them laughing hysterically as they watched Lucius struggling to get both Harry's and Draco's trunks down the stairs, without a wand, because Narcissa had 'confiscated' it.

"I do not find this amusing!" He hissed at them from the top of the stairs.

Harry, whose bladder was weak from pregnancy, almost wet himself laughing and he swore blind Janus had already wet himself. Lucius looked so frazzled trying to heave the heavy trunks down the stairs.

"Could one of you help me!"

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school and due to my heavily pregnant status, I really think it would be a bad idea for me to try any heavy lifting or strenuous activities." Harry stated sweetly to his Father-in-law.

Janus just about collapsed to the floor, sitting down and holding his crotch, presumably to stop himself for having an accident and wetting himself, as tears of mirth ran down his face. Harry just couldn't believe a Malfoy could be so carefree, undignified and humorous. Lucius and Janus were almost polar opposites in everything but appearance. They looked almost like twins, except Lucius was taller and more slender. Janus had more muscle and was more built than his brother, he had numerous laughter lines around his eyes and mouth and his hair was ear length instead of mid back, like Lucius'.

Draco walked into the foyer with his Mother and he believed he would never forget the scene they had walked in on.

His Father was yelling from the top of the stairs, his and Harry's trunks by his feet, his Uncle was laying completely undignified on the floor gripping his manhood through his trousers and his beloved Harry was crying in laughter, his hands placed over his baby bulge and he was biting his lips so hard it was a wonder they weren't bleeding.

"Just what is going on here?!" Narcissa screamed. "I leave you for five minutes to speak to Draco alone and this is what happens?!"

Lucius looked to his Wife, red faced and breathing heavily. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't of confiscated my wand this morning _dear_."

Narcissa huffed. "That is what you get for threatening people with it."

"I did not threaten anyone with it! I merely told the woman that if she didn't pass on the message to McCarter that she is never to come near our boys again, I'd kill the both of them!"

"That constitutes as threatening Lucius. Janus you pick your behind up from the floor and help your brother, Harry sweetie, why don't you and Draco go and tell your Grandfathers that your pregnant? I know you haven't done so yet and I'm sure they'll be delighted to know."

"They'd rather become honorary Hufflepuffs than know I'm the carrier of the next generation of Malfoy's." Harry said tearfully.

Draco folded him into a hug and lead him away to the Hall of Lords and Ladies. He hadn't been in there since Abraxus and Ajax Malfoy had deemed him unworthy of being a Malfoy and snubbed him for being a Potter and a Gryffindor, then labelled him a money grabbing, gold digging Halfblood. Actually he didn't think anyone had been in there since then as one or two of the Lords had taken to screaming at whoever went in there that Harry was unfit to join the Malfoy family. Hmm if no one had told them he was married to Draco this meeting could get very, very interesting. Especially as Harry had screamed back at Abraxus and Ajax that he didn't care about their opinion, that just because he was a Potter and a Gryffindor didn't change who he was or who he was going to become and that he'd be exactly the same if he were a Slytherin. He went on to yell at the portraits that he wasn't a gold digger because he had accumulated more money than even the Malfoy's could dream of and that he would give it all away in a millisecond if it meant he would always have Draco's love.

By the end of his tirade, he was red faced and panting. The entire Hall had been silent and before any one of them could comment Harry stormed from the Hall and went to have a good cry in his bedroom.

"They don't like me Draco!" He insisted.

"Hush love, I told you before it was a test, after you left they told me they expected to see a wedding ring on your finger within a month. No one has ever yelled at a Malfoy like you did before, they said it showed character and nerve. They loved you. The female Malfoy's especially loved you, claiming you cute, adorable and delicate."

"I'm not delicate!"

"I know your not love and normally I'd agree, but in this condition you are, that's why I'm never going to leave your side for a moment, you'll be prying me off with one of those Muggle 'crows bars' you'll be that fed up of me."

Harry giggled and kissed Draco, the blonde was the adorable one not him.

"It called a crowbar love and I wont pry you from anywhere, I'll be applying more glue to ensure you stay stuck to me."

Draco smiled at him and planted a sweet kiss on his pouty lips just as they walked through the archway to the Hall of Lords and Ladies.

"Young Draconian, you have finally brought your cute little Beau to see us again."

"Of course Grandmother Bonnie." Draco replied to his some Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother.

Harry tried to hide in Draco's chest as an adorable blush rose on his cheeks as every portrait turned to look at him.

"Oh he's still as adorable!"

"And just as shy."

All of the Malfoy Ladies started cooing over him, just as they had the last time he had been here. The Malfoy Lords stayed silent, again just as they had the first time. None of them seemed to notice his giant bulge, then again he would bet they weren't expecting him to be pregnant out of 'wedlock' because none of the family had told the Lords and Ladies about the wedding or the pregnancy that had come to light last week or it could have been the very overlarge robes he was wearing.

"Well isn't he going to say anything Draconian? Or has he become stupider since the last time we have been graced with his presence."

Harry sent a poisonous glare to Atticus Malfoy. Draco's several times over Great Grandfather.

"Such a look from a child does nothing to intimidate me little boy."

"Just who are you calling a little boy, you messed up, wrinkled old prune! I hope you sued the artist who drew you, because obviously they made a terrible mistake somewhere along the line! Either that or they broke their glasses halfway through and drew the rest of you blind."

Draco choked on his tongue in an effort to hold in his laughter, many of the Ladies chuckled delicately and some of the Lords shared secret smirks. They admired his nerve and daring to yell into the face of a Malfoy, even if that Malfoy was a portrait, it still wasn't done.

"Why you impertinent little boy! I should place you over my knee and spank some respect back into you!"

"Well you can't!" Harry replied shortly. "You have been dead for almost seven hundred years and dear Merlin does it show!"

"Lucius will do it for me! Lucius has always deplored such acts of disrespect! I'll make sure you have some respect for your superiors!"

"I hope you aren't indicating yourself! You are no more my superior than the fluffy little rabbits hopping around in the back garden! Besides Lucius wouldn't lay a finger on me in my condition, I rather believe Narcissa would confiscate his wand again and he's useless without it."

Atticus spluttered and floundered in his frame, no one had ever spoken to him like this, no one had ever dared, he had never allowed anyone to speak to him like this! He demanded respect and no one would ever show him less than his worth! No one! Especially not arrogant, impertinent little boys!

"Well those are very articulate and dignified sounds and movements, goes to show, not all Malfoy's are ice cold and impervious to 'normal' human behaviour."

"No sweetheart, you just have a way of getting under our skin and breaking down our composure piece by little piece. You seem to be immune to Malfoy glares and biting remarks." Draco replied with a kiss.

Harry blushed again and ducked his head under Draco's chin.

"Not my fault I find them funny." He said in a small voice.

"Only you Harry, would find scathing remarks, belittling comments and death glares amusing."

"Well they are, it's especially funny if you or Janus try to glare at me. Lucius I think is intimidatory to me because of his size, he is over a foot taller than me after all, his glares don't bother me anymore though, because I know he doesn't mean them. But I'm more afraid of Narcissa, she is just plain scary when she's trying to drag us off shopping."

Draco laughed and cuddled Harry tightly. He just couldn't believe he had found someone so perfect in such a short amount of time. They had only been thirteen when they had fallen for each other and _married_ at sixteen. Harry had conceived at sixteen and now they were about to become parents at seventeen. They were going to have three beautiful little babies in less than a months time, so much was happening, their babies were going to be nine months old when they graduated and then they would move into their manor house with them and start their lives.

Draco smiled indulgently at Harry who was snuggling into his chest, his smile grew bigger when he felt one of his babies kick him through Harry.

"Well I must say the both of you are absolutely glowing with happiness. I have never seen you this happy Draco darling." Evelyn Malfoy stated, smiling softly at her Grandson. She had died when Draco was four.

"I have a very good reason to Grandmother. How could I not be happy with my gorgeous little Harry?"

"Draco!" Harry wailed, blushing an adorable pink.

"Well if you're so happy with him when are you going to place a wedding band on his finger?" Ajax suddenly spoke up.

Draco looked confused. "Haven't I already told you?"

"Told us what Draconian? I hope you haven't married him and not even told us about it!" Abraxus chastised his Grandson.

Draco flushed red. "I…umm…well you see Grandfather…about that…"

"You have, haven't you? You married your little Beau and not even told your beloved ancestors about it." Dacian Malfoy exclaimed.

"You had better not have!" Atticus seethed. "I do not approve of him!"

"No one cares!" Harry stated back. "I liked you better when you were flailing around like a fish out of water and gaping like a baboon! At least then I didn't have to listen to your Lord awful voice! You sound like someone kicked you between the legs and 'they' never dropped back down! So much like a pubescent boy. "

Draco kissed him softly and soothed him by whispered quietly in his ear and rubbing slow circles on his lower back.

"Please don't get aggravated love, so much anger and tension isn't good for our little ones."

"So when did you get married baby Malfoy's?" Amorette Malfoy asked gently. She loved babies and tried to pass both Harry and Draco off as babies, she just didn't want to admit that they were grown up. She still called Dorian Malfoy, 'her little baby boy', even as he occupied the portrait next to her.

"Umm…Last year?" Draco told her meekly as Harry flashed the solid platinum ring on his left ring finger, his platinum, diamond and emerald engagement ring settled in front of it.

"I'm sorry? You married last year and are only just telling us now?!" Ajax demanded.

"Don't you shout at my Draco!" Harry yelled, flushing pink in anger.

Ajax looked taken aback at the sudden venomous glare he was targeted with and the furious protectiveness flaring in the emerald green eyes.

"Just who is the submissive in your relationship?" Dacian asked lightly, he was very much like Janus. He enjoyed a joke and wasn't very serious about anything, unless it was family or his prized purebred Abraxan horses that Malfoys still bred to perfection to this day.

"Don't you dare start with me!" Harry turned to him quick as a flash and Dacian held his hands up in the sign of surrender.

"He's acting like a nesting Mother dragon." Conan spoke up. Then his eyes went wide as Draco made erratic silencing signals behind Harry's back even as Harry turned furious eyes towards him.

"Why is everyone comparing me to a nesting Mother?!" He yelled.

"I don't think they mean it love, they just like a joke, you know what my Uncle's like." Draco tried to placate him, shooting annoyed glares at Conan.

"Harry sweetie, are you by any chance pregnant?"

Rosalie's question silenced and got the attention of the entire hall, they looked to his robes trying to undress him with their eyes and see if he was pregnant. As it was Harry was wearing Draco's robes because he had complained his were far too tight.

The silence stretched and Harry noticed a few of the portraits get fidgety, from what he had gathered, Malfoy heirs were precious because something was wrong with their fertility after a curse was placed on the Malfoy line, by another Pureblooded line after the Malfoy matriarch of that time sacrificed her own children to spare her own life, now many a Malfoy could only produce one child and a few rare couples managed two, but Harry and Draco were having three and Harry planned to try for the rest of his life for more babies if he had to.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Harry confided softly.

The Ladies immediately started cooing and asking Harry all sorts of questions, whilst the Lords were congratulating Draco on impregnating Harry so soon, the youngest Malfoy to have ever impregnated someone was twenty-eight. Draco had just lowered that dramatically. They became even more surprised and delighted when Harry revealed, with a heavy blush, that it had only taken one try to get him pregnant.

"Do you have a bulge, baby Harry?" Amorette asked reverently.

Draco smiled and strode over to Harry and kissing his cheek he flipped open the fastenings of the robe and showed his family the giant bulge of his babies.

"Just how far along are you?" One of the Lords Harry didn't know the name of asked. "Thirteen months? Can you get any bigger?"

Harry's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm not fat!" He screamed.

"Denial is unbecoming young man! Not when it is glaringly obvious like your overlarge stomach."

Draco looked furious as he tried to sooth a very upset Harry.

"Just because you could never be bothered with your pregnant Wife Barnaby! You left her for a year and three months whilst you flooed off all over the world! You didn't even ask if her or your child had survived the birth! Your poor Daughter didn't even see you until she was five months old and even then you wouldn't touch her! It is no wonder she took her own life at the tender age of twelve!"

Barnaby looked speechless, but the Lady who had shouted at him, turned kind eyes to Harry.

"Don't you listen to him precious, he is just a sour old man. I think your baby belly looks very attractive, pregnancy suits you very well, don't you agree Noel?" Natalie turned to her Husband who paled under her intense gaze.

"Of course dearest, he looks very nice."

Harry hiccupped a few times, but refused to let go of Draco.

"How far along are you Harry?"

"Sev…Seven months today."

"Lord that's going to be a big baby!" Dacian cried.

"How dare you insult my babies!" Harry yelled at him. His anger coming back ten fold to replace his upset state.

"Babies? Plural?" Lady Lauren asked, unintentionally imitating Narcissa's first reaction. Malfoy women seemed to be incredibly sharp.

"My Harry's carrying our triplets!" Draco announced incredibly proudly.

It was silent for a few moments whilst the news sunk in, then a tidal wave of noise broke out.

"Triplets?! It's rare for a male to have even one baby!" Abraxus stated stunned.

"Exactly, my beautiful Husband is carrying the first ever set of male born triplets! Apparently all of them are strong and healthy and have a high chance of survival and are due any day now, though due to the way they are surrounding each other their sexes are undetermined."

"This is incredible!" Ajax stated looking in awe at Harry's stomach. "Not only are you carrying the worlds first set of male born triplets, but you break the curse of the Malfoy's by carrying more than one child at a time and by having three at one time. You now hold the record for having the most Malfoy heirs after 1320. Congratulations."

Harry beamed tearfully and lent into Draco's strong form, snuggling his head into the blonde's chest.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave you all now, we go back to school today and we leave in ten minutes." Draco told his Ancestors.

"You take good care of your Beau and those babies Draconian!" Evelyn told him sternly.

"Of course I will Grandmother, I love him too much not to."

"Draco takes very good care of me and the babies."

"I'm glad to hear it, don't you turn out like Barnaby my beautiful little Dragon."

"I wont Grandmother. I shall make sure to see you all at Christmas, by then our babies will be three months old."

"Alright Draconian, take care of your little Harry and make sure you come here at Christmas, I want to see the future Malfoys!"

Draco and Harry left the Hall with smiles on their faces, Harry finally felt accepted in his new family and grinned when he felt a little fist hit his stomach. He couldn't have felt any happier than he did in this moment.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading, whether you are reviewing or not. StarLight Mass. X


	4. Rails to Obsessive Females

_Last Time_

_Draco and Harry left the Hall with smiles on their faces, Harry finally felt accepted in his new family and grinned when he felt a little fist hit his stomach. He couldn't have felt any happier than he did in this moment. _

Chapter Four - Rails to Obsessive Females

When Harry and Draco made it back to the foyer Lucius was at the bottom of the stairs, both of the trunks by the door and a very innocent looking Janus stood next to him. Far too innocent for Janus.

"What did you do this time Uncle?" Draco asked in exasperation.

"Me? Nothing Draco! Absolutely nothing!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know him better than that." Lucius commented as he brushed his robes importantly. "Draco, is Blaise here yet?"

"No Father, but I believe he wont take too much longer. By the way, Grandfather Atticus wants to speak to you."

"What?! Why? Just what did you do Draconian?!"

"I did nothing Father, however I believe he wants you to spank Harry."

Lucius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, with two pale, slender fingers. "He was forever demanding that I spank you, I used to tell him I had when I hadn't, he used to spank his son, Abel, so hard he used to bruise. It was no wonder the poor boy left the moment he was able to."

"Well he shouldn't have been so stuck up his own ass!" Harry said.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that!" Lucius groaned. "He'll demand that I spank you in the Hall!"

"Oh please! Like Narcissa would ever let you hit me whilst pregnant!"

"I wouldn't let him hit you anyway sweetheart, whether pregnant or not." Narcissa corrected coming into the foyer. "Draco dear I believe Blaise is in the arrival room, could you and Harry go and meet him please."

"Of course Mother."

Draco grabbed his arm lightly and they made their way quickly to the arrival room. Pushing open the door Draco was engulfed by a strong hug from the tall boy.

"Draco! It's great to see you again! I can't believe I never saw you once during this summer, damn parents taking me off to Italy to see my acid tongued Grandmother!"

"Hello to you too Blaise, I would ask if you had a nice summer, but it seems you haven't." Draco replied with a grin.

"Damn right I haven't! That _woman _not only called me pathetic and weak, but she had the gall to try and force her friend's daughter on me! This woman happened to be forty-seven! I'm seventeen, not seventy!"

Both Harry and Draco were trying to hold back their laughter, but Harry couldn't and burst out laughing which set Draco off a few moments after.

"Yeh, yeh very funny guys!"

Blaise went to punch Harry arm, but Draco intercepted the punch and snarled at his best friend.

"Woah! I'm joking around Dray! I wasn't going to hurt him, I punch yours and his arms all the time! Though I can understand he is way smaller than us, still four foot seven Harry?"

"He's just a bit protective at the moment Blaise, everyone is and you and I both know I'm five foot five."

"What? Why? Has something happened?!" Blaise asked, ignoring the height comment in favour of the more important one.

"Harry's pregnant Blaise, please refrain from hitting him." Draco replied in a tight voice.

Blaise's eyes widened and then he took in Harry's form for the first time, staring at the huge bump of Harry's stomach that was perfectly visible because Harry hadn't redone the robe's fastenings.

"Alright, either you have drastically ballooned this summer or you were concealing your bulge somehow. How far along are you and just why wasn't I told?!"

"I'm seven months pregnant today, yes I concealed the bulge throughout the last five months using a rarely used, very heavy glamour and I only told everyone last week, in which you were still out of the country."

"Is it a baby boy or girl?"

"Blaise, Harry's having triplets."

Blaise's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. He looked thoroughly shocked and surprised.

"How?!" He finally managed to say.

"Do you really need us to tell you how baby's are made? With the amount of people you sleep with I'm sure you already know." Harry told him cheekily.

Blaise gave him a mock glare, but then smiled. "Of course I know how baby's are made, my parents had enough of them. What I meant was, how are you having triplets, its never happened in a male before."

"It had to happen sooner or later." Harry shrugged and took off out of the room.

"I suppose so, but things like this always happen to you don't they Angel?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Angel!"

"You did, I just didn't listen."

"Bastard!"

"Now now, you shouldn't be swearing when you're with child, you should be setting an example!"

Harry chuckled lightly, but it turned into a sigh when they reached the foyer and found Janus and Lucius in an argument, Narcissa was just slowly shaking her head in exasperation.

Draco cleared his throat loudly and the 'adults' turned to look at them.

"There you are! If we don't hurry up were going to be later than the Weasleys!" Narcissa cried.

"I doubt that Mrs Malfoy." Harry exclaimed. "They always arrive at the last minute, normally four minutes to eleven."

Narcissa huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you young man to call me 'Mum'?!"

Harry blushed and hid in Draco's robes. Even though Narcissa was his Mother-in-law he always thought that she or Lucius would force him to divorce Draco and leave if he showed them anything less than utmost respect, he couldn't help it, it had been drilled into him by the Dursleys that he didn't deserve anything good and being married to Draco was definitely considered good.

"Come on Cissy, you can lecture him later, we need to get to the platform before Lucius dies of a heart attack."

"I am not having a heart attack you pestilent brat!"

Janus laughed at his brother and expertly dodged the hex that was aimed his way.

"Ah ah Luce, what would Mummy and Daddy say if they found out you were cursing your dearly beloved, younger brother? Their little miracle baby?"

Lucius clenched his teeth and had a tic going in his temple, he squeezed his fists together and took a few calming breaths.

"You had better get to that platform in three seconds or I swear by Merlin I will bury you alive!" Lucius hissed.

Janus sighed dramatically but resignedly picked up Harry's trunk and touched his personal portkey. Once he was gone Lucius relaxed immeasurably and indicated that Draco, Blaise and Harry should touch the group portkey he was holding.

"Is a portkey dangerous to unborn babies?" Harry asked fearfully, eyeing the rectangular piece of metal disdainfully.

"No sweetie, only apparating is dangerous for unborn babies, flooing and portkeys are fine." Narcissa answered smiling at him in pride, immensely happy that he wasn't taking any risks with his babies, her beautiful Grandchildren, for she had no qualms that all three of them would be immeasurably beautiful with parents like Harry and Draco.

Harry nodded his head and with a little look towards Draco, who nodded at the unasked question, gently touched the portkey.

A few moments later Harry felt his navel jerk and a highly uncomfortable sensation of his stomach clenching and then lurching as he felt himself slam, very hard, into the concrete platform.

He was swiftly caught around the waist by strong arms and hauled up into someone's chest and arms before his knees even touched the ground. Harry caught his breath and looked up at Janus Malfoy, who was gently holding him with only one arm.

He was set carefully onto his feet again, but Janus didn't let him go until he stopped swaying like a drunkard. Once he had regained his balance he looked around him. Draco and Blaise were being helped from the floor by Lucius, because the dark-haired Italian had landed on a stone and twisted his ankle and fell into Draco. Narcissa was fussing over them, dusting them off and if the clock above the platform was correct it was a quarter to eleven.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked once he was steady.

"Fine." Harry answered happily, accepted the kiss Draco gave him and latched his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Draco, come here and help me."

Draco reluctantly detached himself from Harry's loving embrace and went to his Father and helped sort the three trunks out, however everyone stopped and looked at Harry when he let out a pained gasp and one of his hands clutched his lower abdomen and his other gripped his upper back.

"Harry? Sweetie are you alright?" Narcissa asked in slight panic as his face went twelve shades paler.

Draco dropped the trunk he had just picked up and rushed to Harry's side immediately and held him upright as the brunet tried to get his breath back, gasping into Draco's neck and curling his hands into the back of the blonde's robes.

"Fine, I'm fine, though the babies have decided they want to be future beaters and are practising using my kidneys and bladder."

"It hurts you when they kick?" Narcissa asked in apparent worry.

"Only when they all kick me at the same time." Harry answered back slightly breathlessly.

"Oh you poor dear."

"I'll be alright." To prove his point Harry stood up, still rubbing his belly, but his face regained some of its natural colour and he was breathing easier.

Harry was watched constantly after that, but didn't say anything even as it irked him slightly. The group were saying their goodbyes and Harry even received a quick hug from Janus and Lucius before Narcissa started herding them towards the train.

"Come on now little ones, onto the train." Narcissa exclaimed looking at the clock that stated it was ten minutes till eleven, she wanted to get Harry out of sight before any Weasleys showed up.

She shepherded them onto the train, catching Draco's cheek for a kiss twice, hugged the life out of him and even managed to place a third kiss to his forehead, even as he blushed brightly and tried squirming from her arms. She caught Blaise for a hug before he could escape her and pulled Harry tightly to her bosom, kissing his forehead and cheeks, not wanting to let go of the sweet and venerable little boy who was carrying her Grandchildren.

"Cissa dear, let the poor boy go." Lucius drawled importantly as several families stared at them, trying to get a good look at the heavily pregnant, black haired, boy in Narcissa's arms.

"You take care Harry dear and keep close to Draco and Blaise. Don't hesitate to floo or owl if any problems arise, that goes for you as well Draco! You look after all four of them!"

"I will Mother, you know I will."

Narcissa finally let Harry board the train and with final goodbyes and farewells the three older Malfoys apparated from the platform, Lucius and Janus to the Ministry and Narcissa to find more baby clothes as Mabel had gotten in more unisex clothing for her to look at, there was no doubt that Narcissa would buy the whole lot.

"Come on love, lets find a compartment and get settled."

Draco and Blaise stuck close by him as they walked down the corridors looking for an empty compartment. Many people stopped to stare at them, students hissed and gossiped, wondering out loud who he was, as it was due to him wearing Draco's robes they believed him to be a fifth year Slytherin and just when Harry thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore, they came across an empty compartment.

Blaise, who was dragging both his own and Harry's trunks, dashed into it and claimed it just before a group of Hufflepuff second years were about to walk into it.

"Hey! We were here first!" One exclaimed petulantly.

"Well too bad, we want it, so fly off!" Blaise spat at them, using his height and age to intimidate the little twelve year olds.

Draco bustled Harry into the compartment and Blaise slammed the sliding door in the second years faces. A few spells later and the blinds over the glass panels were firmly in place, a silencer was erected and the seats had been cleaned of dust.

"There you go love, just rest now okay?" Draco said carefully seating him down next to the window, looking at him in concern.

"I'm alright Draco, no need to fuss." Harry told his Husband with a small smile.

Draco sat next to him after helping Blaise place all three trunks into the luggage rack. Harry immediately leaned into him and snuggled closer.

"You two look so good together." Blaise commented a while later.

"Thanks Blaise." Harry replied sleepily.

"You're tired?" The Italian asked incredulously.

Harry giggled then with a faint blush on his cheeks replied. "When you have a lover like Draco, it takes all of your energy out of you."

"Oh Merlin! I did not need to know that!" Blaise cried, but he was smiling happily none the less.

Draco had a smug smirk on his face and pulled Harry more firmly into his side.

"So Harry, are your babies kicking you again yet?"

"Yes, one's still painfully kicking my left kidney and another is kicking my abdomen."

Draco's hand was immediately around his back at the 'sore spot' he rubbed it soothingly and Harry let out a contented purr.

"Can I feel?" Blaise asked, looking to Draco to see if it was alright.

"Sure, come here."

Blaise slid to the floor at Draco's nod and let Harry take his hand and place it on his belly. Blaise waited a few moments and startled badly when a hard kick connected with his palm. Harry giggled and Draco smirked as Blaise fell backwards in surprise.

"Merlin that baby can kick! You better hope that one isn't a female, imagine how many guys balls she'll destroy!"

Harry burst out laughing and held onto Draco, who was frowning slightly at his Italian friend.

"Like I'd allow a man anywhere near any of my daughters!" He exclaimed furiously a moment later.

"Woah! Calm down blondie! I thought it was red heads who were the temperamental ones?!"

"Not true." Harry cut in. "I'm not red headed and my temper is legendary."

"Yeh, but you had a red headed Mother Harry, Draco here has had blonde ancestors for the past several generations!"

"Nine." Draco corrected importantly, imitating his Father perfectly.

"Not any longer."

"What do you mean not any longer?" Draco asked his Husband.

"Potter hair, remember? Even if their hair is blonde it'll probably be a messy nest like mine. Besides dark hair is dominant over fair hair, so don't complain if they all have black hair."

Draco's eyes widened then he groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Mother is going to have a fit!" He exclaimed sounding like he was in serious pain. "Do you remember how long she tried taming your hair for the wedding before she gave up? She ran from the room crying! I don't think she'll survive if our babies all have your nest of hair!"

"Of course I remember, she almost made me late for my own wedding trying to tame it one last time."

"How long was she trying?" Blaise asked interestedly.

"A week." Draco replied. "She tried everything, not even an entire jar of the wizarding worlds finest, strongest gel held it down! She was ready to give up, but tried one last time a few hours before the wedding, she stormed through the manor claiming Harry's hair was possessed by evil bird demons, she wanted to call off the wedding so she could get a _Muggle_ exorcist! Lord knows how she even heard of them!"

Harry giggled as he remembered that day, Narcissa had even dragged three of her girlfriends to help her, one had left not long afterwards and the other two had stayed an hour and forty minutes before throwing in the towel.

Harry had been sure that if Lucius hadn't of stepped in and slipped her a mild calming draught into her cup of tea she would have done it as well. It wasn't his fault his hair was a messy nest, he blamed his ancestors, he couldn't help it, just like Draco couldn't help being blonde.

Blaise was now laughing hard and made a funny, startled noise when the train suddenly lurched forward sending him straight into Draco's crotch. Draco let out a stifled gasp of pain before cupping his balls in his hands where Blaise had head butted him.

"Mine!" Harry yelled and placed his own hand over Draco's and used his free hand to push Blaise away.

"Alright, alright yours!" Blaise told the infuriated brunet, holding his hands up in surrender, a large smile showing off his white teeth.

"I swear to Merlin if Draco can't have anymore children now, I'll hack your balls off with a blunt blade and bury them!"

That wiped Blaise's smile from his face and he paled dramatically, his eyes widening in horror, he backed away from Harry and carefully eased himself back into his seat, treating Harry like one would treat an enraged hippogriff.

"I'm alright Harry love, but if you don't remove your hand we're going to have to kick Blaise out of the compartment."

Harry flushed a beautiful pink and buried his head in Draco's side. Draco smiled indulgently at his barely visible head and slung his arm back around him.

"So what are you going to do about Granger and Weasley?" Blaise asked carefully. Harry hardly ever spoke about them anymore and he was nearly always on his own in the library or with Draco.

"There isn't much I can do, they wont accept it, I know for a fact Ginny Weasley is homophobic when she lashed out at Charlie for having a boyfriend, if she can detest her own brother for being in a gay relationship surely she will lash out at me, plus she had that stupid little girl fantasy of marrying me. Ron will blow his top and shout and rave at me for hours on end. Hermione is hopefully going to be the calmest of them, if anyone will accept this it will be her. She will, of course, ask questions and get all sides of the story, but I hope she still likes me in the end."

"Don't worry love, even if they don't then they are just proving they were awful friends in the first place."

"I know, but it will still hurt."

Draco clutched Harry closer and wrapped both arms around his beloved and kissed the unruly locks of hair. He wouldn't let any harm come to his amazing Husband, physical or emotional.

Their compartment door opened and Theo sidled in dragging his trunk with him.

"Hello Theo, had a good summer?" Blaise asked, standing up to help him place his trunk into the rack.

"No, it was absolutely boring! I'll never forgive you for going off to Italy and leaving me with my parents!"

"Well mine was just as bad as yours! My Grandmother tried marrying me off onto one of her friends daughters!"

Theo burst into raucous laughter and Blaise blushed hotly.

"It's not funny damn you! This woman was forty-seven!"

Instead of sobering him up, this comment caused Theo to laugh harder, even Harry started giggling, though it was more at Theo than at Blaise.

"So…so when do we hear the pitter-patter of little Zabini feet Blaise? Are congratulations in order?"

"Oh shut up!" Blaise hissed, though he had a small smile playing about his lips, the Italian hardly ever got really angry and more often than not had a large smile on his face, that was why he loved dancing with the shadows, less people saw his manic grin.

Theo managed to control himself and sat down, when he saw Harry he did a double take at the bulging belly. His eyes widened and he looked speechless at both Draco, then at Harry before going back to Harry's belly.

"Yep, that's where the real congratulations should be going Theo, our Ice King Draco has knocked up our precious, little baby snake, Harry."

Harry blushed pink, but kissed the corner of Draco's smirking mouth.

"Congratulations Harry, Draco. But, well, I don't mean to insult you or anything, but aren't you a bit big for being merely pregnant? I mean, the last I saw you, just two months ago, your stomach was completely concave!"

Draco snorted, but clutched Harry tighter.

"My little minx here decided to cover his pregnancy with a glamour charm. Believe it or not he's actually seven months pregnant today."

"Still seems a bit big for one baby, I remember my Godmother having twins and even she wasn't that big and she had a stomach on her to begin with!"

"Yeh well Harry's not having twins, he's having triplets! Of course he's going to be bigger, he has an extra baby inside him!"

Theo's eyes went wide before he jumped up and gently pulled Harry into a hug.

"Lord knows how you do these things, but congratulations anyway."

Draco was smiling widely as he watched his Husband and one of his best friends hug each other and then talk about how Harry was feeling with _three_ babies inside of him whilst Theo placed a hand on the kicking baby bulge. His reaction wasn't as severe as Blaise's, but he looked shocked and stunned none the less.

Draco's eyes softened as he looked to Harry's happy face, this was his family, his beloved Husband and his _three_ developing children. He was going to have three perfect children in a months time, give or take a week or so. He couldn't have been happier, his parents now saw Harry as their own, his Uncle absolutely adored him and even his ancestors loved him, well most of them anyway.

Theo sat back down, but then started worrying his lip.

"Umm, Dray, you better watch out for Pansy, she's been telling everyone who will listen that she's going to be marrying you this June, when she finds out about this, I don't even want to think about what she will do to Harry."

Draco's eyes went hard, he had forgotten all about Pansy and her obsession with him and becoming the next Lady Malfoy, it sounded exactly like what Harry was going through with Weasley, only it was an obsession with becoming the next Lady Potter. He looked into the frightened face of his, heavily pregnant, very vulnerable Husband and swore right there that no one would ever hurt him! They wouldn't even touch him.

"Don't worry about her, I wont let anyone hurt Harry or my children. We have a married couples room this year because of the babies and I'm not going to leave Harry for a second."

"What about class Dray?"

"The classes he's not in, I am." Blaise answered, looking fiercely protective.

Theo nodded. "I'll have your back as well, Slytherins stick together and Harry is carrying future snakelings."

"Like hell I am! These babies are going to go to the house that suits them the most, not the house their ancestors have been in!"

"All Slytherins then." Blaise whispered conspiringly.

Harry huffed, but he had a small smile on his face, he hadn't told them that the Sorting Hat had wanted him in Slytherin, the only person who currently knew was Hermione. He hadn't wanted to upset Draco because the blonde had been one of the main reasons he had begged not to go there in the first place. His children had a high chance of getting into Slytherin, especially with Fathers and forefathers like theirs. But he would still love and cherish them no matter what house they went to, he would still be as proud and still as happy, but that was a long way off yet, they had over eleven years before they went to school themselves.

He sighed, one of his babies was laying on his bladder again and he really needed to pee otherwise he was afraid he'd wet himself. He stood up, startling the other three boys.

"Harry love, what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

Harry smiled to his adorable Husband.

"You could say that, one has decided to sleep on my bladder, I'll be right back."

"I don't think you should go alone Harry."

"It's only around the corner babe, I'll be fine."

Draco watched him go with worried and concerned eyes, but forced himself to remain in his seat, no matter how much he didn't like it, Harry needed some independence and the restroom was literally only around the corner.

Not a minute after Harry left, the compartment door opened again and Harry's two friends looked in with a nervous looking Neville Longbottom and a dreamy looking Luna.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, holding in his insults by the skin of his teeth.

"Rumour has it you married Crabbe and got him pregnant." Weasley spat.

Draco looked to his two best friends and burst out laughing. It was such a strange sight seeing the Ice King of Slytherin laughing it startled them silent.

"Me marry that _thing_?! You have to be kidding me! Of course I didn't marry _that_!"

"But you are married?" Granger asked snootily.

"I am and no I wont tell you who to."

Granger pouted a bit, but kept her mouth closed.

"Why are you here? Just to ask that?" Blaise asked icily.

"No actually." Luna said slightly spacey. "Have you seen the Nargle King, Haradarian?"

"Who?" Theo asked confused.

"She means Harry." Weasley cut in with a roll of his eyes.

"No why."

"He shouldn't be on his own!" Granger wailed suddenly.

"Why not, I'm sure he can handle himself without you constantly beside him."

"He's pregnant! He shouldn't be on his own when he's in such a condition!"

"Potter's pregnant? Really." Draco drawled uninterestedly.

"Yes, he should be in his sixth month or there abouts."

"How do you know that if you haven't seen him, I know there has been a lot about it the paper but you can't just take their word for it, they probably made it up for the gossip." Theo put in.

"Professor Dumbledore told us! He even had us fixing a cot by his bedside in Gryffindor Tower! Apparently he's having a baby girl." Weasley burst out, seemingly unable to hold his tongue.

"_I_ should be having _his_ baby! Not him having some filthy rapists baby!" She-weasel cried out, they hadn't even noticed her standing behind Longbottom.

"Are you sure Potter's not gay, if he's having a man's baby then it sounds like he's homosexual."

"He was raped!" Ginny insisted fiercely.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be telling these people that, they'll use it against Harry!" Granger raged. "He doesn't need any added pressure on him, male pregnancies are hard enough! Besides we don't even know if he was raped!"

"Professor Dumbledore told us he was!"

"But Harry hasn't and until I hear it from his mouth I wont believe it! Now lets go, we need to find him!"

Granger strode from the room taking Lovegood and Longbottom with her, the two Weasels stayed for a few moments longer glaring at them, before they too left.

"Well Draco, what does it feel like being married to a Crabbe?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up! Like Harry looks anything like Crabbe! He is _nothing_ like that stupid, gargoyle looking lumpy, blob!"

Both Theo and Blaise broke down laughing and their compartment opened for a second time in as many minutes.

"Drakie!"

An incredibly shrill voice attached to a paper thin, stick woman, attacked Draco the moment it saw him. Draco hardly had time to suck in a breath before his lap was occupied by the bony brunette.

Pansy Parkinson sat straddling his hips with her stick thin legs and her equally thin arms threw themselves around his neck.

"Oh they are saying awful things Dray-Dray! Everyone is saying you married some third year Slytherin! Say it isn't true Dray-Dray! Tell me it's not true that you married Sara Carmichaels!"

Draco, who could only think about Harry's reaction if he came into the compartment and found this '_woman_' straddling his Husband, managed to disentangle Pansy's arms from around his neck and pushed her, uncaringly, to the floor.

"What is with all these people thinking I married a Slytherin?! First Crabbe and now Carmichaels? I wouldn't touch either of them! Me, the devilishly handsome, wealthy, intelligent Draconian Abraxus Malfoy, married to a _thirteen_ year old?! No fucking thank you!" He spat enraged, aware that both Blaise and Theo were biting their lips in amusement. He glared venomously at them.

"I knew you weren't married Dray-Dray! I knew it! I told them you loved me! I told them you were going to marry me at graduation!"

Draco looked to the bony girl and sneered, at least his baby Harry tried to eat a decent amount! Pansy only ever ate lunch and supper and even then it was only a salad, soup or a few sandwiches. She had it in her head that he liked stick thin, bony women. True his first few girlfriends, before he had gone out with Harry that is, were flat chested, but they were unconsciously chosen because he was subconsciously gay!

His beautiful Harry, although he was small, slender and fragile looking with a concave stomach, had hips he could grab a hold of and his ribs were no longer visible thanks to his Mother's constant one year eating programme, he couldn't always stomach so much food, but he tried! Pansy didn't know how lucky she had been, she chose not to eat, but Harry had been starved! He still felt rage whenever he thought about the starvation those filthy Muggles put his beloved Husband through.

He felt enormous pride and love that Harry cared enough about their babies to force himself to eat four square meals a day, he ate until he felt physically sick. Draco didn't like that little fact so much, but Harry had told him that their babies needed all the nourishment and vitamins they could get and Draco backed off…slightly.

"Sorry Pansy, I am married, just not to a Slytherin." Draco told her, showing off his platinum wedding band proudly.

"Bu…But _me_! Draco you were supposed to marry me! I was going to break the Malfoy curse! I was! I've been taking fertility potions for years, just for _you_! Your parents and mine have a deal! We're betrothed! You _can't_ just marry someone else! Your parents wont accept anyone in their family but me!" She part hissed, part whined at him, pouting with those horrible, thin lips and swaying her non existent hips in, what Draco assumed was meant to be, a seductive way.

"Sorry, but I have already been married for a year, it's your fault you never noticed the wedding band, I told you time and time again I was taken."

"No! I wont accept this! You wait until my Daddy hears you broke the contract! You divorce your little, brood mare, bint and marry me or you'll be disowned!"

Draco stood at his full height of six foot one and glared down at the petulant girl.

"My parents know and fully approve of my spouse, I will not be divorcing him anytime soon and I will never stoop as low as to tie myself to you! Your _Daddy_ can go and fuck himself Pansy because I don't care! I am married and we used an irreversible bond and contract, there is nothing you can do!"

"Irre…Irreversible?" Pansy breathed horrified.

"Yes, irreversible, or have you forgotten the significance of a marriage with a pure platinum band? Now get lost!"

Pansy leapt to her feet with tears in her eyes.

"You wont get away with this Draco Malfoy! You will be mine! I haven't taken all those disgusting, vile potions for nothing!"

"Get _out_ Pansy!"

Pansy ran from the room and Theo stood up and went to close the door, but instead of closing it he held it open. Harry came in through the open door with an unreadable expression on his face, he sat down in his seat next to the window and cuddled into Draco.

"What's the matter love?" Draco asked worriedly, whether it was because he thought something was wrong with the babies or wondering if Harry had heard the conversation between him and Parkinson, the pregnant boy couldn't tell.

"I don't like Parkinson." Harry mumbled after a bit of thought.

Draco chuckled. "Love, no one likes her."

"Were you really meant to marry her?"

"Honestly, yes."

Harry sat up straight and just looked at his Husband, silently demanding an explanation.

"When we were babies we used to play together, her favourite game was the 'wedding game'" Draco said rolling his eyes. "Her parents put her up to it I'm sure. Anyway, she was always the bride and I was always the groom, no matter who was there or who was playing. Her parents always used to point out how cute we were together and how _I_ always took Pansy for _my_ bride whilst playing the wedding game. My parents drew up a wedding contract that stated I would marry Pansy upon graduation of school, to produce an heir, unless I found someone else, whom I honestly loved more than her."

Draco pulled Harry's unresisting body back into his own.

"I don't even need to say I have found the love of my life, I wanted to marry you so soon Harry, not because of the contract with Parkinson, but because I was so afraid you would find someone else to give your love too and I don't think I would ever be able to love anyone but you. You are my Husband, my beautiful little Harry and you are the barer of my babies. I want no one else but you, Pansy can shove that contract up her bony arse because it was null and void the moment I fell in love with you."

Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks and he hugged Draco tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder. Draco pulled back and placed both of his large hands on either side of Harry's face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs and kissing the full, pink lips, tenderly.

"Love you too Draco." Harry managed to get out in a wobbly, emotion filled voice.

"Aww aren't they so sweet and cute?"

Harry and Draco turned to look at Theo and Blaise who were pretending to swoon, each declaring undying love for the other.

Harry let out a watery giggle and situated himself on Draco's lap. The blonde wrapped his muscled arms around his Husband's waist and his long fingers played with the hem of Harry's school shirt which also happened to be his as Harry couldn't even button his up over his beautiful baby bulge.

"Draco? Do you think they're going to get married to each other next?" Harry stage whispered.

Draco chuckled at Harry's comment and when both Blaise and Theo sprang apart, heavy blushes on their cheeks and stammered responses to 'shut up'

Harry relaxed his body fully in his Husband's arms and lay his head against a bulky shoulder.

"Where's Daphne?" Theo asked suddenly looking at his watch.

"Probably with the other girls why?"

"She said she'd meet up with us."

"We're only just halfway there Theo, there is still plenty of time."

"Do we detect a hint of love?" Blaise jested, but turned serious when Theo blushed heavily. "No way! You like Daphne?!"

"What of it?!" Theo stated defensively. "She's a nice girl, pretty, smart and we have always gotten on very well."

"Aww! Theo loves Daphne!"

"Shut up Zabini!"

"Alright! Quit it you idiots!" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes and cuddling Harry closer, his Husband had always hated raised voices, arguing, fighting and violence of any kind. "Daphne is a nice girl and a perfect match for Theo, now all we need to do is find someone for Blaise and we'll all be happy."

"Oi! I'm happily living the single life." Blaise cut in.

"I think he's missing his forty-seven year old lover from Italy." Theo whispered, loudly.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not!"

"Shush." Harry scolded them lightly.

"The Lord has spoken, so shall we kneel to his request, is there anything you need, oh great, powerful, pregnant one?" Theo asked grinning.

"Dray-Dray, I'm tired." Harry whispered, ignoring Theo.

Draco rolled his eyes at the light mockery of Parkinson, but found he couldn't chastise Harry for using it, when Harry said the pet name it was cute and sweet, when Parkinson said it, it went through him like nails on a chalkboard, or maybe that was just her voice.

"Sleep for a bit Kitten, no one will disturb you."

Harry smiled lightly with his eyes closed and snuggled closer to Draco. It took only five minutes for the swaying of the train and Draco's whispered, soothing declarations of love to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

"Did he not sleep well last night?" Theo asked in concern once Harry was breathing deeply.

"No, he slept fine, but being in his last trimester and everything else has taken its toll on him, he just needs catnaps throughout the day, hence the new nickname Kitten."

"What do you mean 'and everything else' Dray?"

"He was so afraid guys, afraid I would reject and leave him when I found out he was pregnant, afraid my parents wouldn't accept the babies as Malfoys, afraid of loosing all three of the babies and afraid of everyone's reaction when they found out. It took a huge toll on him and left him mentally, physically and emotionally drained. He couldn't take much more and that was when he broke down and told me that he was pregnant."

Draco run his fingers through Harry's mussed up hair and smiled when Harry subconsciously lifted a hand to grip his fingers.

"But he knows now that you would never do that doesn't he?" Blaise asked.

"I hope he does, I mean he knows my parents accept him and the children. The minute my Mother found out she dragged us off to get a nursery fitted and to buy unisex clothes. My Father could barely keep his indifferent mask intact he was so overjoyed and Uncle Janus has been bouncing off of the manor walls since he found out. Lord only knows how many times my Father has threatened to kill him."

"But what about you Draco?" Theo asked softly.

Draco sighed and looked at his beloved Husband, running his fingers reverently down the beautifully soft cheek and placing a lingering kiss to Harry's scarred forehead.

"You know I love him, I love him so much, but, well this has been sprung on me all at once, I'm not sure what to think. It doesn't seem real. I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me the moment he knew, not waiting until he was a few weeks away from giving birth."

"He has had a pretty rough life Dray, he has had it forced into him that he doesn't deserve anything good in life, he considers you and your family good things and believes he doesn't deserve that. Remember what he was like when you first started dating? He was forever stressing that you would leave him for someone better, more deserving." Blaise pointed out quietly, looking to the sleeping Harry.

"These babies are going to be the most precious things he will ever create, so if we go by the fact that it has been beaten into him that he doesn't deserve good things then it's only natural that he thinks you're going to leave him and take the triplets with you. It isn't his fault Draco, he just needs time, he needs you to remain strong and by his side to prove him wrong, to prove to him that you aren't going anywhere and you will never take those babies from him."

Draco took a shuddering breath, he had forgotten Harry thought like that, he had believed Harry was over that when he pledged his life and soul to the brunet when they married. He knew Harry had major problems with self confidence and he did everything he could to reassure his beautiful Husband. Now he knew what was wrong, he was going to try his hardest to erase Harry's fears.

"I'd never ever divorce him, you know that, I love him far too much and I'll never stop, we're perfect for each other, sure we have minor disagreements and sometimes he does things I don't like and vice versa, but we have never had a serious row or fight. I mean he is pregnant and has been for several months, this is a time when his hormones are at their highest and his temper is the most frayed, yet the only person he has really yelled at was my Grandfather Atticus and my Uncle Janus."

Draco looked to Harry as he whined softly and snuggled into him more, he smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in closer. He couldn't ever imagine a life without him and he was sure he would feel the same about his babies when they were born, but they just didn't seem real enough for him to love at the moment. He supposed it was because he couldn't feel them like Harry could, his Husband could feel them growing and moving, all Draco had to go on were the little kicks through Harry, he prayed he would love them when they were born, but right now, Harry was more important to him, he loved Harry more and that made him feel terrible.

"You are both compatible." Theo pointed out once Harry had settled again. "To be fair I honestly thought your relationship wouldn't last more than a few weeks at most, the amount of times you resorted to verbal fights and even duelling, but you managed to make it work and you have turned your anger at each other into a passion that fuels love. You're good for each other."

Draco nodded his head, yes he and Harry were compatible and though they never had penetrative sex before they were married, they did do anything and everything but, just thinking and remembering about the creative things they had come up with to substitute sex gave him a thrill and made his back shiver in pleasure.

Looking to Harry's belly now and watching the muscles clench he couldn't help but wonder if Harry would go off sex like he had before he knew of the pregnancy. Those three months had almost killed him and he had almost rubbed himself raw masturbating. Pleasuring himself just wasn't the same though, how could his hand ever compete with the tight, hot, moist heat of Harry? How could his own groans and roars of completion replace Harry's pleasure-filled screams, pants and moans? How would he survive with his Husband's body so close to him, yet never allowing him to touch? He wouldn't be able to take not caressing Harry's soft, smooth, flawless skin, or kissing his rosy, pouty lips.

Draco bit his lip trying to stave off his impending erection, it would not do to have himself get hard over these thoughts with Harry sleeping in his lap and his two best friends sitting in the seats opposite him. Sighing inaudibly, Draco steeled himself and resting his head against the window, stared out at the countryside, trying his hardest not to think about the beautiful boy in his lap.

* * *

I doubt I will be able to get another chapter out over the weekend as I work long night hours over the weekends and sleep during the day, but I tried to compensate with a longer chapter, I apologize for this, but I'll see what I can do.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, some have asked about Dumbledore and the safety of Hogwarts, yes he is trying to kill the babies but he can't exactly stand up in the middle of breakfast and strike Harry down. It was why he was working through a Healer, have the Healer subtly kill the babies and blame it on the dangers of male pregnancy and he couldn't be to blame for it. He _needs_ to keep his Lord of the Light image and I'll be impressing upon his need to be seen positively by the masses as the story progresses.

StarLight Mass. X


	5. Coconut Bushes and Dancing Vampires

_Last Time_

_Draco bit his lip trying to stave off his impending erection, it would not do to have himself get hard over these thoughts with Harry sleeping in his lap and his two best friends sitting in the seats opposite him. Sighing inaudibly, Draco steeled himself and resting his head against the window, stared out at the countryside, trying his hardest not to think about the beautiful boy in his lap. _

Chapter Five - Coconut Bushes and Dancing Vampires

Theo and Blaise smirked to each other as they looked at Draco and Harry, both of them were sleeping now, Draco having dozed off half an hour earlier. The blonde was laying stretched out on the seats, his head being supported by the windowpane and his arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's back. The coal headed boy was laying on his side, his left arm flung over Draco's shoulder and his right was pressed against his considerable baby belly, but there was one thing that made the two awake Slytherin's smirk wider, both of their sleeping friends legs were entwined like an intricate knot.

"Students please note that we shall be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time, please insure that you are wearing your respective robes and ties and leave all of your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Shall we wake them?" Theo asked Blaise quietly.

Blaise just nodded his head and slipped to his knees next to the sleeping duo. He reached forward and lightly shook Draco's shoulder, calling the blonde's name.

Surprisingly it was Harry who opened his eyes first and not Draco, the sleepy, dazed emerald orbs looked into Blaise's indigo ones with slight confusion, before the little beauty pushed himself up, still seated on Draco.

"Evening Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and my lower back is killing me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Draco will make it all better later on, but he has to get up first, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Harry hummed in reluctant agreement, before reaching underneath himself and gripping something. That something turned out to be a very delicate piece of Draco's anatomy as the blonde leapt up, screeching in pain and turned accusing eyes to Harry.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, clutching his lower regions.

"You needed to wake up, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"And you couldn't think of a less painful way to wake me up than twisting my balls?!"

Harry shrugged unconcernedly and glared at Blaise.

"I didn't see the need to be gentle as your friend woke me up!"

Draco turned to glare at Blaise as well, who held his hands up in surrender.

"You needed to get up, it's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper and your Husband woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Perhaps you should try sleeping with three babies inside of you, all of them moving and kicking you throughout the night, then we'll see how tired you are!"

Harry sank back into the seat and cuddled up against it, determined to go back to sleep whilst his children were resting.

"Harry love, the train is stopping."

"Go 'way Draco!" Harry hissed in frustration, if these babies woke up now he was going to kill the blonde!

Draco was at a loss as for what to do, the train had stopped now and they needed to get off, but Harry was refusing to get up, let alone leave the train. What to do?!

"Harry love, please, the train is going to leave soon back to London, you don't want that do you?"

A gentle hand was placed on his back and eased him into a sitting position, Harry wailed and pushed Draco away from him, trying to ease himself back down again, but alas his reprieve was short lived, one of the babies had just kicked him.

Harry awkwardly stood up and glared at Draco.

"How could you?!" He screamed at his confused looking Husband.

Harry turned away from the three Slytherin's and stormed from the compartment, slamming the door on his way out. In the corridor he tried his best to shield his children and avoid anyone knocking into him at the same time. He buried himself among them, aware of a blonde head parting the crowd like Moses did the Red sea.

Clutching his stomach Harry waddled as fast as he could towards the carriages and hoped in one. It was filled with a range of second year to fifth year Ravenclaws.

"You're Harry Potter!" One of the second years gasped as he took in Harry's face, body and then, of course, his scar.

"So? What do you want, a medal for recognising me?!" Harry spat as one of his children gave a particularly vicious kick to his mid section.

"You're much nicer in the stories my Mum told me." The boy moaned petulantly.

"Then go and read your blasted stories!" Harry hissed, his children were now making up for their inactivity and it seemed they were bouncing around in his womb. How they even had room to shift more than three centimetres was beyond him!

"Why are you so fat?" A third year asked rudely.

Harry's eyes welled up at the blatant insult. "I'm not fat!" He screamed at them.

"Then what are you?"

"Just leave me alone you nosy bloody pest!"

Harry had never felt the carriage ride go so slowly and when it stopped at the front doors, he was the first to get out, albeit awkwardly and with the help of a, very warm hearted, passing Hufflepuff sixth year, Harry was glad for the help, but felt uncomfortable about how long the man's hands lingered in between his shoulder blades and dangerously low under his bulge, very close to his crotch, only Draco was allowed to touch him there!

He strode through the Entrance Hall, dodging past people, swerving around gaggles of giggling girls and stormed into the Great Hall among a mass of whispers and stares, but Harry took it all into his stride and waddled as fast as his slightly bandy legs could carry him, he was, however, intercepted on his way to the Gryffindor table, by a large mass of moving bush that smelt like coconuts.

"Oh Harry, oh I didn't want to believe it, I didn't, but oh, how are you sweetie?!" Hermione gushed out at a mile a minute.

"Nice to see you too 'Mione, but please let me sit down, my feet and my back are killing me!"

"Oh of course how silly of me!"

Hermione held him around the waist and just under the elbow and helped seat him carefully in a seat opposite a gob smacked Neville, his back to the wall, facing the rest of the hall, and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up 'Ri?" Seamus asked once he had gotten over the shock, he had believed it a huge joke when Ron had told him on the train that Harry had been raped and was now six months pregnant.

Harry gave him a dazzling smile and his eyes glowed with a warm fire and he stroked his engorged belly.

"A lot better than I originally thought I would, the little nightmares kick me day and night and I find it difficult to sleep, but I can't help loving every move they make. Does that make sense?"

"You hate that they kick you, yet you love it? No not really Harry." Dean cut in.

"Hold on, they?" Hermione questioned inquisitively. "I thought you were just having a baby girl?"

Harry snorted softly and looked into her genuinely concerned chocolate coloured eyes.

"Lies Hermione, all lies, I have heard so many different things about my pregnancy I only know all the real facts myself because I wrote them down!"

"So you're not having a baby girl?" Neville questioned hesitantly.

"I might be, but I might not be, all I know for certain is that there are three of them."

"Three! Three?!" Hermione questioned, sounding quite strangled. "But, but Harry that has never happened in a male before!"

"I know, I'm the first male to ever carry a set of triplets, as such I have Healer appointments every week or so. A good thing too, I don't even know how women carry a pregnancy let alone a man with three of them!"

"Oh, no wonder you look so tired! Do you not get enough sleep?"

"I get enough sleep, but well, it's sort of disturbed a lot, if one baby shifts, it shifts the other two, and there isn't really a lot of room for them to move around anymore, so they place pressure upon all of my organs, especially my kidneys and my bladder."

"Oh Harry."

"It's okay Hermione, I got into this and I'm going to come out on top with three very healthy babies in tow."

"This isn't your fault Harry!" Hermione burst out fiercely. "You can't blame yourself for this! You just can't."

Harry just looked at her strangely, his eyebrows lowered and his nose scrunched up.

"Well of course it wasn't _all_ my fault 'Mione, it does take two to make a baby, or three babies in this case, but I did decide to sleep with my babies Father without any form of protection at all, I didn't even know males could get pregnant until I started suffering with morning sickness!"

"I…I…you slept with the man _willingly_?!"

Harry's eyebrows now shot into his hairline. "Of course I did, I still am sleeping with him as a matter of fact."

"I…you're gay?!" She squeaked.

"Does that bother you? I'm sorry I never told you before Hermione, I just, I…I didn't want to face a chance of rejection on top of my new found feelings and a new relationship. Everything was so new to me, but I have found out I'm irrevocably gay and I fall further and further in love with my babies Father with everyday that passes."

Harry got a dreamy, lovey-dovey smile on his face and his eyes glazed in happiness, no one dared contradict him after seeing that look upon his face, which only deepened when Draco came into the hall and visibly let out a sigh of relief at seeing Harry, safe and sound, at the Gryffindor table. Not that anyone but Harry, Blaise and Theodore noticed that of course.

"Oh Harry, of course it doesn't bother me! I just never realised. It looks and sounds like you're madly in love, how long has your relationship been on-going?"

"Our fourth year anniversary is coming up." Harry replied happily, a tint of pride in his mellifluous voice.

"Fo…four years?!" Seamus spluttered. "Since third year?! No wonder you didn't want to take that Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade! I was wondering why you said no, she was gorgeous."

"Mmm hmm, I love him so much, he unyieldingly holds my heart and always will, but I shouted at him earlier, just for waking me up when we reached Hogwarts, I want nothing more than to run to him and beg his forgiveness."

"Who is he Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Harry sighed just as softly. "I have no doubt these babies will take after him and they are due in mid-September."

"But…But Harry that's only a few weeks!" Hermione screeched. "We only have one crib and if you don't even know the genders! We decked the entire thing in pink!"

Harry actually chuckled at his frazzled friend. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, do you think my love would have left me wanting for anything? These babies have an entire ten by twelve foot room, just for clothes! Clothes they're going to outgrow in a month none-the-less! I have everything I could ever need, so do the babies and we have far more than we could ever want, we are prepared for them, whether boys, girls or a mix of both."

"Oh he sounds wonderful." Parvati sighed wistfully, from Hermione's left. "May I touch your belly Harry? Are your babies kicking?"

"Sure Parvati and yes they are kicking, quite hard as well, just be gentle alright?"

Parvati and Lavender both squealed, before getting up and kneeling down in front of him, stroking his stomach reverently and cooed at it, which made Harry chuckle. The diversion came in the form of Ron and Ginny entering the hall and coming up to the group. Ron blanched at the sight of Harry's huge stomach and Ginny looked repulsed.

"There you are, we stayed on the platform to look for you." Ginny almost snarled, flouncing over to him and knocking both Lavender's and Parvati's hands from his stomach. "Did you miss me Harry?" She then asked falsely sweet.

"You didn't have to stay on the platform you know." Harry remarked ignoring the question. "I'm quite capable of making my own way to the school."

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?!" Ron demanded as he sat down opposite Harry and glared at the green on his robes and the Slytherin crest on his breast.

Ron's question caused everyone who had heard him look at Harry's robes in shock and horror, they had most likely never noticed because his tie was the Gryffindor, gold and red, that and Ron had an uncanny ability to know when anything Slytherin was near him.

"Because mine don't fit me anymore." Harry snarled back.

"Why Slytherin clothes Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Why do you smell of such disgusting cologne?!" Ginny demanded over Hermione, leaning in and sniffing him with a scrunched up nose.

Harry pushed her away and placed his hand on his belly.

'It's now or never.' Harry thought but was spared from answering by the first years arrival, he let out a shaky breath and turned his attention from his friends to the new first years, subtly brushing his nose against the collar of the robes he was wearing, he smelt like Draco. The robes were covered in Draco's scent and expensive sandalwood cologne. He smiled happily, he wanted nothing more than to be in his Husband's arms, he glanced at Draco at the Slytherin table across the room, he looked livid and Harry didn't understand why, thinking that maybe it was because he had shouted at him on the train, his heart clenched painfully in his chest, until he realised Ginny was playing with his hair. He batted her hands away, none to gently and told her to leave him alone, his voice hidden by the Sorting Hat's song. He subtly glanced back at Draco, who looked a mite happier, but he soon snarled again and Harry knew exactly what was wrong this time, Ginny was now caressing his back.

"Stop it Ginny! I don't want you touching me!" He hissed, getting the attention of Hermione, who frowned.

"You love it really, you're all tense Harry love."

"Do not call me 'love' Ginny!" Harry raged over the clapping as the first child to be sorted joined the Hufflepuff house.

Far from making his tensed up muscles relax, all Ginny succeeded in doing was making his muscles bunch up more and the uncomfortable sensations had his stomach knotting up tighter and tighter, which made his babies uncomfortable, which made him tense up further and shift in pain from his constantly moving babies and nausea from the knots.

Hermione narrowed her eyes when Harry had to slap Ginny's hand away from his upper thighs four times in a minute, then when the next first year had been sorted, she slipped under the table and popped back up in between Harry and Ginny whilst the Ravenclaws were clapping. The only ones who noticed her move that weren't Gryffindor's, were Draco, Theo and Blaise, the former of which looked incredibly thankful towards her, not that she noticed but Harry did and it caused him to smile.

Ginny was not happy with the bushy haired girl next to her and showed her displeasure by aiming a kick at Hermione's shins, but caught Harry's instead. Gasping and grimacing in pain Harry tried desperately to reach the spot of the pain, but couldn't reach past his knees thanks to his bulge. Hermione took pity on him and pulled his leg into her lap and rubbed the rapidly bruising spot whilst lecturing Ginny on how Harry didn't need any pain or discomfort during his pregnancy.

Harry noticed from the corner of his eye the small scuffle that went on across the room, it seemed Draco had gone to stand up, but Blaise had pulled him back down by his arm. The blonde looked absolutely furious and was sending loathing glares towards Hermione, Harry caught his attention and he gestured frantically towards Hermione who was still rubbing his, now swollen, shin. Harry tried to tell him without words what had happened, but all he seemed to convey to Draco was that he wouldn't stop Hermione from rubbing his still painful leg. Draco snarled and turned away, looking pointedly towards the Head table where Dumbledore was just announcing the beginning of the feast. Harry felt his heart shatter, Blaise looked to his heart broken face then repeatedly smacked Draco's arm, but the blonde just shoved him aside easily.

"Right now back to our questions." Ron demanded through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Harry felt physically sick at seeing all that food and so did Hermione if her pinched, disgusted face was anything to go by.

"What questions?" Harry asked, nibbling at a small portion of fruit, staying well away from the mashed potatoes, or any potato product for that matter.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes and why do you stink of cologne." Ginny reminded him shrilly.

Harry sighed and pushed his barely touched plate of fruit away from him. Time to drop a bomb.

"These are my babies Father's robes. Mine don't fit me anymore so I borrowed his."

"You're wearing rapists robes?!" Ron demanded angrily, spraying Seamus and the table with pieces of chewed up beef and gravy.

Harry felt himself getting sick and angry at the same time, why did everyone think his beloved Draco was a rapist?!

"Why does everyone think I was raped?!" He demanded angrily. "I had sex with him _willingly_ and I very much enjoyed it! I have since had sex with him more times than I can count and I was a _willing_ partner at all times! My lover has never forced me to do anything I haven't wanted to do and I'd kill him faster than Aragog kills his visitors if he tried!"

"Your babies Father is a Slytherin, what is wrong with you?!" Ron yelled.

Harry felt himself tearing up, he wanted nothing more than to be laying on a soft, warm bed, snuggled up close to Draco, listening to the blonde's heartbeat as he rested his head on his Husband's chest.

"Stop it Ronald!" Hermione yelled back. "Leave Harry alone, he is pregnant and in a very delicate stage of pregnancy!"

"A Slytherin though? They're all slimy and disgusting, what were you thinking?"

"I love him!" Harry screamed very loudly and very emotionally, gaining the attention of most of the hall, who all started talking about him, those that hadn't first realised he was pregnant were now pointing and loudly talking about it and his large bulge.

"Is there something you wish to say Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Yes! I don't care what anyone says, the next person to ridicule me for being pregnant and calls me a whore will be subjected to every curse I have in my arsenal!"

A fork clattered to a plate and Harry looked to a seriously murderous looking Draco.

"Is there something you wish to say Mr Malfoy? Perhaps you would like to inform us of your new spouse?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle, but very stern tone of voice.

Draco got regally to his feet and with his head held high amongst the whispers, he sent a smirk to Dumbledore.

"Yes actually I would." He drawled and subtly motioned for Harry to move to the doors. Harry did so taking advantage of being against the far wall and everyone's attentiveness to Draco.

"I met the love of my life and married them over a year ago." He told the stunned hall, who broke out into little hissed conversations that sounded like water being dripped over a blazing fire.

There were many calls of 'who's' and 'why's' echoing around the hall and Draco, after noting Harry was right beside the doors, took great pleasure in breaking his married status to them.

"The love of my life is currently pregnant with our heirs and if anyone even thinks of harming either my Husband or my children I will kill you faster than a dragon breaths fire!"

Exclamations of 'Husband' rang right the way through the hall as everyone just stared at the Malfoy heir as if he were declaring his love for purple spotted pink ponies with white fluffy wings.

"Yes my Husband, I married a man and I got him pregnant."

"Who is it?!" A livid Pansy yelled at him from down the table, but some others were already drawing their own conclusions and snapped their heads towards the Gryffindor table, surely the aristocratic, Pureblooded, Malfoy heir didn't mean his arch nemesis, Gryffindor, son of a Mudblood, Potter?!

Draco smirked and his eyes glowed an irresistible silver.

"Harry Potter." He purred and immediately there was outcry as everyone turned to the Gryffindor table to look at the spot Harry had been sitting in, a few minutes beforehand.

Draco took advantage of the chaos, much like Harry had and quickly strutted to his Husband, just as the hall turned to look at the both of them in shock. Draco pulled his beloved Harry tightly to his chest and planted a firm, passionate kiss on the brunet's full lips. Then picked him up bridal style and strode from the hall to their own personal rooms, leaving gawping students and Professors behind and a very amused and entertained Severus, Blaise and Theodore.

* * *

Making their way to their rooms proved more difficult than Draco had first anticipated, Harry, it seemed, was in a very playful mood and was doing everything he could to get Draco to fuck him against a wall!

He almost dropped his pregnant lover when Harry started nipping his neck, lavishing it with little licks and marking him with strong sucks.

"Ha…Harry please, wait until we are in our rooms, okay love?"

"Don't wanna wait. Want you now! Want you deep inside of me, caressing my inner walls!"

Harry pouted up at him, his emerald eyes flashing in adoration, lust and deep love, before his eyes locked onto Draco's lips. The blonde couldn't refuse that look and they came together for a scorching kiss of teeth and tongues.

Draco pressed Harry up against a bare patch of wall only one corridor away from their rooms. Pulling away panting Draco took in the sight of his Husband, his lips, kiss swollen, his cheeks flushed, his eyes lust darkened and chest heaving as he panted heavily. All of a sudden there wasn't enough oxygen in the air and the blonde's perfectly tailored dress trousers were far, far too tight.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Harry." He stated thickly, before meshing his mouth back to Harry's.

They moved another three inches towards their rooms before stopping yet again for a sensual kiss and a quick grope before moving another seven inches.

By the time they reached their rooms Harry's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off of his left shoulder, Draco's belt and fly were undone and Harry's bottom lip was bleeding slightly from where Draco had sucked and nipped at it.

"Well look Patricia, our little boys are in a right state!"

"Yes, I would have to agree with you Dominique."

Both boys startled and looked to the portrait guarding their rooms, it was depicting two vampires dancing in a lavish ballroom, but when Draco had come here with his Father, the portrait had been still and better yet, silent.

"Amor Templum." Draco barked, his voice heavy with lust and lack of breath.

"Well how rude! Don't you want to speak to us?"

"Later, we'll speak to you later!"

"We want to speak now!" The female vampire, Patricia, sulked.

"I want sex now, but you're stopping us!" Harry burst out.

"Well isn't the little cutie passionate!" Dominique stated.

"Keep your eyes to yourself!" Draco growled, protectiveness flaring up as the vampire roved his eyes over his Husband.

Voices were heard down the corridor and Draco paled, amongst the hurricane of voices he recognised Dumbledore's, Pansy's, She-Weasels and Granger's.

"Amor Templum!" He repeated, glaring lividly at the portrait.

Dominique sighed, but dutifully swung open to admit them entrance. Harry turned to the portrait and considered his words for a moment.

"Please don't let anyone else, but us through, even if they do know the password."

"Understood little cutie. Now go make sweet love with your blonde piece. We'll make sure you're not disturbed."

Harry nodded his head and hopped through the threshold to his new 'apartment' as he had taken to calling it in his mind and waddled straight into Draco's arms, ignoring the raised voices right outside their front door and let Draco strip him of his shirt and lead him towards the bedroom.

Falling onto the very large, ornate bed that ruled over the room, Harry didn't even bother to look at it as he kicked off his shoes whilst dragging Draco on top of him by his silver and green tie.

Kneeling over his lover and devouring his sweet mouth, Draco fought blindly with his shirt and shoes, trying to get them off of his swelteringly hot body whilst keeping his mouth sealed over Harry's.

"Draco. Want you." Harry murmured softly yanking the tie clasped in his hands harder and moulding his lips to Draco's.

Draco pulled back, ripped off his tie and shirt and descended upon Harry's mouth again, licking the petal smooth lips and dancing erotically with the velvet tongue of his Husband.

"Don't care what you do Dray, just do something!" Harry wailed, panting erratically, emerald eyes glazed over and little fingers pulling and tugging at the dragon hide belt holding Draco's trousers up.

Larger hands covered Harry's tiny, delicate ones and stilled them, before his left hand was brought up to a hot mouth and was kissed wetly.

"Patience love." Was all Draco said before expertly opening the solid silver belt buckle, slipping it free of the belt loops and tossing his belt onto the rapidly growing pile of clothes next to the bed.

Draco worshipped the gorgeous belly that was being displayed, Harry looked so beautiful with a pregnant belly, nuzzling it with his nose he took pleasure in the sweet giggle Harry gave him and the light kick his unborn babies followed up with.

"Is it safe to have sex whilst you are so close to your due date Harry?" Draco asked in concern, his silver eyes looking down into Harry's love filled emerald ones.

"Of course, the Healer said it would help me with labour, take away my stress and make the babies more connected to you, she said I could have sex like I normally would and that no matter how hard or rough you are it wont harm them." Harry answered with a blush, remembering the Healer saying the words 'hard' and 'rough' whilst telling him about sex.

"Well then, I'll have to do a thorough job wont I?"

"You had better or I'm trading you in for someone who can."

Draco growled playfully at his Husband and nipped Harry's neck gently, getting a light moan and a thrust of slender hips into his own.

The blonde man felt his heart rate sky rocket as his breathing became faster, he pulled Harry's trousers from his lithe body and just hovered over him, running his eyes over every inch of his naked lover, enjoying the light squirming of Harry's body and the pink tint that coloured his cheeks.

His arousal left him suddenly however, the moment his eyes caught sight of the livid purply-black, swollen bruise on his Husband's shin, marring the perfect, flawless pale skin. His hand darted to it and Harry flinched against the light touch.

"Ow." He moaned in a pained, wobbly voice.

"Merlin Harry! What happened? Who did this too you?" Draco asked in horror as he kissed and caressed the very bad bruise.

"Ginny, she tried kicking Hermione but got me instead, that's why Hermione was rubbing it, I can't reach past my knees and it hurt so badly. Please don't leave me."

"Lord love, I'm not going to leave you because that bitch kicked you! I'm going to kill her! How dare she hurt you at all let alone in your current state!"

Harry sniffed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down on top of him, burying his head in the broad shoulder.

"Come on love, sleep." Draco said softly, pulling away from Harry and rolling off the bed.

He scooped his naked Husband up and cuddled him tightly, before shifting him to his left arm and, making sure Harry was supported and secure, tossed back the duvet and carefully and gently placed Harry on the sheets, before stripping himself of his remaining clothes and slipping in next to Harry. Draco pulled his Husband into his body before pulling the duvet back over them and snuggling up to the brunet's warm body.

"I wanted sex." Harry moaned into his neck, sounding, overall, far too tired to engage in such activities.

"Tomorrow love. We'll go to sleep early tonight and I'll take you as many times as possible tomorrow before breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal." Harry yawned wrapping his arms and legs around Draco's body and burying his nose where Draco's neck met his shoulder, smiling sleepily at the scent of Draco and expensive sandalwood cologne.

The both of them fell asleep quickly after that, Draco staying awake long enough to ensure Harry was sleeping comfortably, before kissing him soundly and drifting off to follow him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I apologize again for not being able to get a chapter out over the weekend, I hope this chapter helps make up for it.

Thanks to SilverLion for pointing out the typing error in the last chapter, yes it was supposed to be vulnerable and not venerable.

The next chapter is going to be five thousand words of pure lemon and lime, as such it won't be on this site, but on Adult Fanfiction . Net, for this site I'm going to sum up the main points of chapter six and add it to the beginning of chapter seven, this is just in case any of you are reading this fic on both sites and wonder why the one of Adult fanfic has an extra chapter.

StarLight Mass. X


	6. Expulsion and Blood

A/N: This week has been absolutely awful and I'm in a seriously bad, dark mood, this chapter will reflect that, be warned.

* * *

_Last Time_

_Harry yawned wrapping his arms and legs around Draco's body and burying his nose where Draco's neck met his shoulder, smiling sleepily at the scent of Draco and expensive sandalwood cologne._

_The both of them fell asleep quickly after that, Draco staying awake long enough to ensure Harry was sleeping comfortably, before kissing him soundly and drifting off to follow him._

_Update - Chapter Six - Near Accidents, Punishment and Unwanted Guests_

_Harry woke up suddenly the next day, it took him a few seconds to realise he really, really needed a wee. Pulling away from Draco was incredibly difficult as the blonde had him wrapped up tighter than a Christmas present. _

_Harry seriously feared he was going to wet the bed, his full, heavy bladder being aggravated by the baby that was currently squashing it. Whining and pulling his arms and legs from Draco's body and likewise pulling Draco's appendages from him, Harry darted as fast as his waddling stance let him to the bathroom, sighing in acute relief when he made it just in time, overall very thankful he was naked and didn't have to faff about with his trousers or boxers._

"_You are going to cause me a serious accident one of these days!" He chided his children, flushing the toilet and washing his hands in the pristine sink, before stroking his large belly lightly as he went back into the bedroom. "Then again this was mainly Draco's fault, not yours. If he hadn't have had me wrapped in his arms and legs like a Boa Constrictor with a mouse I might have gotten to the toilet with time to spare."_

_Harry hummed as his children kicked him lightly, as if in agreement. Harry knew he would never be able to get back to sleep now, besides it was already twenty past five if the magically powered clock on the nightstand was right._

_Sitting on the bed, Harry decided the last thing he wanted to do was sleep as he felt arousal fill him. It seemed that when he had dashed to the bathroom he had taken the duvet with him and his gorgeous Husband was uncovered to his appraisal._

_The strong, lean, wiry form of Draco made Harry catch his breath in his throat. When was the last time he had actually looked at Draco? Admired the smooth, flawless skin? The hard muscles and unyielding flesh?_

_With a sinking heart Harry concluded that it hadn't been anytime recently, or even semi recently. He had been caught up in his own selfish aspirations and goals, mainly keeping the fact that he was pregnant from Draco. The lovemaking and pleasure had been left completely to Draco, Harry hadn't done anything bar lie on their bed and take what Draco was offering him. They hadn't changed positions, hadn't done 'it' in any other place than on the bed and Harry hadn't participated as much as he would have regularly done. And that was only when he wasn't denying Draco sexual contact for weeks and months on end._

_---------- _Insert Lemon, Lemon, Lime. ------------

_Draco smirked as he left Harry in the bedroom and went into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dressed himself immaculately, pointedly avoiding looking directly at the shower cubicle. He came back into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Harry sleeping at the end of their bed, stretched out, still completely naked. _

_A loud bang had him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, an hour those plebeians had been knocking! Interrupting the only sex he was probably going to get for the next couple of months with the triplets being so close to birth._

"_Make them go 'way Draco." Harry mumbled sleepily._

"_Sorry love, but it is probably time to leave, it's twenty to nine, we still need to have breakfast."_

_Draco honestly was apologetic as his Kitten looked up at him with such a sleepy, miserable expression. So apologetic, in fact, he actually dressed Harry himself, pulling his Husband's limbs through the cuffs and hems of his clothes carefully and kissing the swollen stomach as often as possible, loving the way Harry would giggle every time._

"_There! Perfectly presentable as the spouse of a Malfoy!" Draco cried happily, picking Harry up gently and carrying him to the 'living room/common room'. The knocking was much louder in here as were the shouts and arguing beyond. _

_Sighing at what was to come, Draco cast a protective barrier on Harry, just in case, as he murmured to Harry when the brunet made to protest and pulled open the portrait and glared at the residents outside of it._

Chapter Seven - Expulsion and Blood

There was a congregation of double figure people outside their front door, including two Weasleys, Granger, Dumbledore and a few other teachers, Pomfrey, Severus, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and a very upset and angry looking Pansy.

"What is all this noise?!" Draco demanded glaring at everyone bar Severus, Blaise, Theo and Daphne. "My Husband is heavily pregnant and doesn't need all of this added stress!"

Harry surveyed everyone with wide doe eyes, as Severus was fond of calling his kicked puppy expression, snuggling up to Draco as much as possible.

"I tried to tell them that." Granger said angrily, joining Draco in glaring at everyone. "They just wouldn't listen!"

"That bastard raped Harry and you're condoning it!" Ginny screeched.

"My Husband didn't rape me!" Harry yelled, the accusations against Draco got very old, very, very quickly for the pregnant brunet. "I have never been raped in my life and Draco has never forced me to do anything!"

Harry shivered lightly in Draco's arms, pointedly pushing the memories of Cygnus Black and that point of his wedding away firmly. Draco however knew exactly what Harry had been thinking about and gripped him tighter and placed a soothing kiss to Harry's petal smooth cheek.

"He's corrupted you!" Ginny insisted. "It has to be a love potion or the Imperius Curse!"

"I can throw off the Imperius Curse easily and I have a necklace that detects potions in food and drink. Shy of forcing open my mouth and tipping it down my throat, which he has never done, there is no way a potion could have been slipped to me." Harry denied at once.

"He's doing something! The Harry I love would never lower himself to this! Whoring himself to filthy snakes and rapists!"

Draco looked murderous. "You call him a whore again Weasley and you will wish that you were dead."

"See Harry, he's a violent slimy snake! What can you possibly see in him?"

"He's handsome, strong, intelligent, cunning, sly, protective, loving, funny, the sire of my children and the love of my life. Do I honestly need to continue?"

"You want him for his money, admit it!" Pansy joined the fray.

Harry just looked at her with a blank face. "No, I don't." He refuted strongly.

"Harry My boy, I must agree with Miss Weasley, this is most unlike you." Dumbledore added gently, a sombre expression on his face.

"I don't care what anyone has to say, I'm fucking starving! Get me to food now or I'm going to seriously damage whatever I come across next, whether it's an inanimate object or a bloody human!"

"Watch your language Harry!" Hermione scolded lightly, as she had done to him and Ron for six years now and beating, by the looks of things, Professor McGonagall and Severus to the punch in scolding him.

Harry nodded to her, but his face still held resolve. He wanted food right this minute! His babies were demanding their breakfast and after the strenuous activities he had partaken in that morning, he was bloody famished!

"If we may be excused." Draco bit out icily. "My Husband needs to eat before lessons."

"Stop calling him your Husband!" Ginny demanded. "Only I can call him that! We are engaged!"

Harry swore blind the bottom part of his jaw had broken away from the rest of his skull as he just goggled at the stupid red head, who was flashing a solid gold ring embedded with a large, garish ruby the size of a mans thumbnail. What really got to Harry however was that the Potter family insignia was engraved delicately on the face of precious gemstone. She was wearing the ancient Potter family heirloom, the one that had been in the Potter family for just scarce of one hundred centuries! The same ring that Gringotts had informed him had gone missing a year and a half back!

"I'm sorry, what?!" Harry spluttered after a pregnant pause, unable to comprehend how she had gotten hold of the ring.

"We're engaged Harry! You proposed to me last year!"

"When?!" Draco asked with a glare.

"Last October Malfoy! I got him first, he's mine, so back off Ferret! Harry, you said you loved me and promised to give me the wedding of my dreams this coming July! We were going to get married, I was going to have your babies!"

"Well it seems you gave your word to Miss Weasley, Harry My boy, you have to stay by that now."

"Like fuck I do!" Harry yelled, fighting Draco's hold to stand on his own two feet. The blonde let him down on the ground, but did not take his strong, muscled arms from around Harry.

"Now Harry, a promise is a promise and an engagement is a very committing event." Dumbledore chided, his eyes twinkling blindingly.

"I could not have proposed to her without committing the first stage of bigamy which the Ministry would never have allowed! I was already _married_ to Draco in October of last year!"

All of their faces fell and Harry felt himself swelling with pride. Let them fuck on that! Unless stated at the very beginning of the courting rights that he was in a triad or harem bonding, the Ministry nor the goblins of Gringotts would allow him to marry, or be bonded, to another. He was firmly with Draco now, for life and death, forever and eternity a Potter-Malfoy.

"No! You did propose to me, see the ring Harry! You gave it to me!"

Ginny shoved the ring into everyone's faces again and, quick as a flash, Draco ripped it, none too gently, from her fingers, scraping the freckled skin, bruising the fingers and snapping one overlong fingernail.

"Harry my love, isn't this the family heirloom that was stolen from your vaults seventeen months ago?" He asked in a bored, drawling voice, imitating and completely pulling off, his Father's deadly, honeyed tones, whilst handing the ring over to it's rightful owner, Harry.

"Yes it is, amusingly enough it was stolen right before I completely shut my vaults off to everyone bar me and you love. The goblins will be ecstatic to know it has been found once more, they did set up a nation wide sweep for it, though it gave us no results as to where the ring was, they were prepared to do another one this month."

Harry was almost spitting with rage, he wanted to rip Draco's hands from him and launch himself at Ginny, he wanted to hurt her until there was nothing left to hurt! But a wiggle from one of his unborn children reminded him he couldn't, at least, not yet. His emerald eyes gleamed at the prospect of punishment to the girl who was trying to force herself upon him and split him from his beloved Husband. Harry was not a very patient person, but this time, this time he was content to wait until his children were born before enacting his revenge on the redhead.

"You can't just take my ring!" Ginny screamed, trying to launch herself at it.

Draco swung Harry behind him and held the she-weasel away from him and his Husband, her nails digging into his wrists and forearms, not that he cared much past the blood that was staining his pristine, crisp white, shirt.

"It is Harry's ring!" He snarled. "One of the only heirlooms he has from his family! I will not allow you to take what rightfully belongs to my Husband!"

Draco pushed the bratish girl away from him and turned to Harry, the brunet's stomach let out an unhappy gurgle, reminding Draco that Harry had wanted breakfast ten minutes ago.

"Come on Harry love, we really need to get some food into you, you need all the vitamins and nutrition you can get, not to mention the energy to see you through the day."

Draco made Harry walk a step in front of him as they turned their backs on the congregation and headed towards the Great Hall, Blaise, Theo and Daphne keeping pace with him, subtly arranging themselves so Harry could not be targeted by any vicious curses coming from behind them.

Everything was fine and well, until they came across the first of their peers, who didn't even try to hide either their fascination, joy or disgust at Harry's pregnancy. Draco was seriously considering just taking Harry back to Malfoy Manor and leaving him there until after the babies were born, but he knew inexplicably Harry would loath him for it.

Hogwarts was Harry's first ever home, the first place he had ever felt safe, wanted and loved, not in a romantic sense, but a platonic one, most of the teachers adored him, he had friends who had a mutual love for each other, his house respected and looked up to him and the house elves flung themselves at him.

This was their last year and even though Draco would have felt much more comfortable had Harry conceived after graduation, he was never going to say as such out loud. Harry was pregnant now and there was nothing either of them could do, bar wait for the due date. Then again, Draco thought he probably would not have had Harry abort the babies, not that the brunet would have ever consented to such a barbaric treatment anyway, even if he had known from the beginning, but sixteen was a very young age to be having children, he should have been more careful! But he had stupidly thought there was a slim chance of them having children without the use of a fertility potion, so had never bothered with contraceptives and now he was suffering the consequences of that, perhaps foolish, decision.

Walking into the Great Hall was almost as nightmarish as consecutively meeting the entire weasel herd, Granger, Dumbledore and whoever else he hated at this moment in time. Everyone stopped and looked at them, then started laughing and pointing at Harry's baby belly. Draco almost flipped when he felt Harry pressing further into him and trying to hide, Blaise's tight grip on his arm however, prevented him killing anyone and lead him towards the Slytherin table, Draco pulling Harry with him. There was no way he was going to leave his vulnerable, sensitive and pregnant Husband at the Lion table on his own surrounded by those festering leeches!

Making a somewhat risky decision, Draco sat Harry with his back to the rest of the hall, Draco sat on his right, Blaise on his left, with Theo and Daphne sitting opposite them. The blonde gave Harry everything and anything he thought Harry wanted and watched as Harry took little bites out of what he wanted, going mainly for the bowl of strawberries and slices of banana spread on wholemeal toast. It was something at least because Draco had known had Harry been facing the rest of the hall, he wouldn't have touched a thing, being too self-conscious of his belly and everyone looking at him, but they couldn't see him now, so he felt better in eating, but it wasn't nearly enough to sustain the brunet until lunchtime.

"Harry baby, eat some more please?" The blonde pleaded in a whisper and breathed in deeply when Harry shook his head looking forlorn. "Harry the babies need food."

Well that worked as Draco had known it would, using the babies was a low blow, he knew that as well, but Harry needed to eat more, for himself and the babies. Harry sighed and picked up another piece of brown toast and spread a little bit of lime jam on it, before taking little bites until it was gone, he licked his fingers before sipping at a glass of pineapple juice. The very same juice he had claimed to hate not a week before, Draco's lips twitched, desperately wanting to smile, but he was in a public place, surrounded on all sides by people who would stop at nothing to tear into him if he showed the slightest bit of a facial expression.

"What lesson is first?" Harry asked in a mellifluous voice that shook only slightly with the stress of the situation.

"I have a free period." Blaise stated conversationally, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"So do I." Daphne added, nodding to Blaise.

"I have Ancient Runes. Lucky gits getting a free period right at the beginning of the school year." Theo muttered.

"Me and you have Transfiguration." Draco told Harry, finding the dainty hand and lacing their fingers together.

"How are you going to do human transfiguration Harry?" Daphne asked politely.

"I can't, not without risking serious deformity to my babies, I can do theory and I can transfigure objects and even other humans, but I can not do it to myself or have anyone else do it to me."

"I feel so much better knowing I'm taking this class with you." Draco sighed, only just holding off the look of extreme concern by the skin of his teeth.

"I'll be fine Dray, honest. That necklace your Mother gave me does much more than detect potions in food and drink. No spell can so much as fly in my direction without the necklace giving me a twelve second warning."

"Will that be enough time?" Draco couldn't help asking, placing his lips as close to Harry's ear as possible to minimise eavesdroppers.

"Plenty Dray."

Draco nodded his head, but when the bell rang he was having serious second doubts, he did not want Harry at Hogwarts! It was too dangerous, but Harry wanted to graduate.

Taking their seats right at the front, because it would be safer to sit right under the Professor's nose, Draco could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, he just knew something was going to go wrong!

"Calm down Draco, everything is going to go fine." Harry told him, a slight icy tint to his voice, daring Draco to correct him.

The blonde nodded his head, but could not calm down, he placed a large arm around Harry's back, resting it on the back of the brunet's chair and tensed when their classmates filled in around them. He almost snarled when the bushy headed beaver sat down on the table next to theirs, closest to Harry.

"How are you Harry?" She asked, slight concern lacing her voice, leaning over the gap between the tables.

"I'm alright." He replied. "I could do with a nap though, my babies woke me up really early this morning."

"Oh you poor thing, is it not safe for you to take pepper-up potion?"

"No, I asked at my last Healer appointment, one of the ingredients is harmful to my placenta."

"I'll do some research and see if I can find anything, there has to be _something _somewhere for pregnant people to use. Hogwarts has had close to three hundred pregnant people in the last thousand years, it was why the separated rooms were built! There must have been something they used so they could finish their classes without too much disruption."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry replied gratefully.

Draco grumbled under his breath, but sat up straighter when Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the room. After all the blonde wanted to graduate with the best possible grades so he could find the best job to support his growing family, he didn't want to live off of 'Daddy's dirty money' as Weasley accused of him every time his family wealth came up. His Father had earned his fortune and Draco was going to earn his, though it was a large relief not to have to worry about finding and buying a property to live in.

"Quiet!" McGonagall snapped and immediately everyone fell silent and gave her their undivided attention. "This year is the last of your Newt years, you are all here because the previous year you chose to continue with Transfiguration and I felt you had worked hard enough to receive a place in my Newt lessons. We shall start immediately. Today you shall be learning the complex transfiguration of an animate object into another animate object, more specifically a snail into a mouse. This is made much more difficult because you are turning an invertebrate into a vertebrate. You shall be doing this non verbally, the incantation is on the board, I do not want to hear so much as a whisper. Miss Granger, please hand out the snails."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his snail from the box Hermione was passing around, it was a pretty little thing with a white and brown swirled shell, seemed a shame to turn it into a mouse when it was fine as it was. What if it didn't want to become a mouse?

Shaking his head he placed it on the desk in front of him and placed the tip of his wand to the top of its shell. Over and over again he chanted the incantation in his head, but in twenty minutes his snail didn't so much as change colour. On either side of him, Hermione's snail had lost its shell and Draco's seemed to have been confounded as it was sliming it's way around in a perfect circle. Draco had now apparently lost his temper as he smacked the snail with his wand, making a squishy thud and Harry giggled lightly as Draco looked at his slimy wand with a disgusted expression, holding the end of the handle gingerly. The blonde turned to see his Husband happily smiling at him and gave a smug smirk back, Draco had always prided himself on making Harry happy.

Harry blushed at the smirk and turned his head shyly away, this made Draco almost choke laughing, even after this morning his Harry could still act like a blushing virgin, it was one of the many reasons Draco loved him so much, he doubted Harry could become a Knockturn Ally whore even if he tried, not that he ever would or Draco would ever let him, but if he did he would be hopeless at it being far too shy and self conscious for the things _those_ types of people got up to.

The rest of the double lesson progressed and Draco managed to turn his snail into a sort of half mouse, in fact it looked like a grotesque experiment, having the legs of a mouse, the tail of a snail, the head of a mouse but with snail eyes and a giant shell on it's back.

When he saw it Harry broke down into a fit of giggles, that lost Gryffindor five points and Draco a scolding from Professor McGonagall not that the blonde cared, Harry was happy and that's what mattered most to him.

Harry remained smiling all through the double period and looped his arm through Draco's when they were released for break with homework to practise the spell. Draco lead Harry to the west courtyard, where they had arranged to meet up with Daphne, Theo and Blaise.

Daphne and Blaise were already there, but Theo wasn't, not that it was surprising, he had to make his way down from Ancient Runes after all.

"Alright you two?" Blaise called. "Did you enjoy transfiguration? We're not going to be having any deformed snakelings in the future?"

Draco punched him for even attempting to joke about such a thing, but Harry was still on a high from his giggling fit.

"We're fine and no, no deformed babies. We weren't even doing human transfiguration, we were deforming snails into half mice monsters that only Hagrid could love."

Daphne chuckled lightly and Blaise's grin almost split his face. Draco was in a loving mood however as he stood behind Harry, his arms around him and placed on Harry's baby belly, swaying lightly and kissing or nuzzling the brunet's neck lightly every now and then, moments like this were rare whilst in public and Harry savoured it.

"What a wonderful scene to walk in on." Came Theo's sarcastic voice.

"Shove off Nott!" Draco hissed. "If I want to show my affection for my Husband in public I will!"

Theo just grunted and dumped four large books onto a bench.

"So that's why you're so uptight, you got a ton of homework for Ancient Runes."

Theo was about to answer but his voice was drowned out by a weird noise, before a girl with waist length blonde hair jumped Harry.

"Nargle King!" She screeched, but far from pushing her away Harry hugged her back.

"Hello Thestral Queen, have you had a nice day with the Nargles? I hope the Wrackspurts haven't got you."

"Oh no, my day has been pleasant. Have you been bitten by a Wrackspurt?"

"A few, but I was saved from their poison."

"That is good to hear, we can't have their poison harming the infant Snorkacks."

Harry caught sight of everyone's faces and he burst out laughing, holding onto Luna tightly, the blonde, slightly eccentric, girl was one of the best friends Harry could have ever asked for.

"Oh that reminds me Luna can I speak to you alone when you're not busy?"

"Of course you can Nargle King. How about after dinner? I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

"Alright, until then Thestral Queen."

Luna gave him another hug, a kiss to the cheek and flounced off, skipping a pathway through the congregated students.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Blaise asked, a stupefied look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all Blaise."

"Why does she call you Nargle King?" Draco asked.

"Nargles mean masses and because the masses rally behind me like subjects to a King."

"And Thestral Queen?"

"Luna can see many things others can't, like most people can't see Thestrals and very few others can."

"Infant Snorkacks?"

"My babies."

"And Wrackspurts are what?"

"Enemies."

"What did she mean when she said about bites and poison?"

"It was her way of asking if I am upset by the things people are saying."

"Are you?"

"It bothers me, but their poison hasn't gotten to me, meaning their barbs are only skin deep and aren't really affecting me too much."

"You and Lovegood are weird." Theo stated.

"No just different. Besides it makes for scaring people away from us and we can hold personal, important conversations in public without anyone knowing what we are on about."

"Are you sure you should meet her on your own love?"

"I'll be fine Draco, I'm a big boy and I can look after myself."

"You know I can't help worrying, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry turned around and cuddled up to Draco, kissing the blonde's chin and jaw. They were only broken apart by the bell alerting them that it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I can't believe we have another Auror for a teacher, all of them are paranoid schizophrenics!" Blaise moaned.

"No Professor Shacklebolt will be an amazing teacher." Harry refuted. "He is very patient, doesn't play favourites and knows his stuff."

"Sounds like you know him personally." Daphne pointed out.

"I do."

The four Slytherin's bugged him all the way to Defence, asking him questions on Kingsley, how he knew the Auror and what the man was like. Harry declined to answer everything and just kept a smile on his face.

Lining up outside the classroom door, Harry was made to stand in between Draco and Blaise without the brunet realising they were doing it, but he did catch sight of vibrant red hair and shrunk back against the wall as Ron came into view.

"Gryffindor not good enough for you now is it?" He snapped. "Eating and sleeping with the snakes as if you belong there! You don't!"

"Push off Weasley!" Draco hissed. "My Husband belongs at my side and he fits there perfectly, so don't you dare run around spewing such disgusting lies in front of Harry, I wont stand for it!"

"Oh so you belong to him do you Potter?! Love being fucked by a Slytherin every night? He doesn't really want you you know, he probably just wants something over you and when he gets bored he throw you away like the whoring piece of trash that you are."

There was a pause for all of two seconds, in which everyone held their breath waiting to see what happened, before Draco launched himself at Ron and holding him down by the neck with one hand, repeatedly punched him with the other.

Whilst everyone was involved in the fight, Harry waddled away, back to his and Draco's room. He knew Ron's words were false, every point the redhead had made was wrong, he was Potter-Malfoy now, sure he loved being fucked by Draco, but not because he was a Slytherin, Draco did want him and had proved that over and over again, Draco just wanted his love returned, which it was, and even if Draco did get bored with him further along the line they were irreversibly married so Draco couldn't throw him away even if he wanted to

Reaching the rooms Harry looked miserably up at the two vampires who were staring down at him.

"What's the matter cutie?" Dominique asked.

Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes tearing up.

"It will help if you tell us what's wrong." Patricia stated wisely.

"He said Draco didn't want me." Harry wavered out.

"Your blonde piece? Nonsense! Anyone can tell that grouchy grump loves you." The male vampire stated. "It's you I wonder about, honestly what does a cutie like you want with a grump? If I hadn't have heard your outburst this morning myself I would still be wondering, loving and funny my foot, the boy looks like he hasn't cracked a smile in his life, let alone a joke."

Harry let out a watery chuckle, but moaned in pain when his stomach cramped.

"Are you alright?" Patricia asked concerned.

"Fine, I must have eaten too much at breakfast, my stomach is rebelling."

"Go and lie down before you fall down." Dominique told him sternly. "The last thing you want is to lose those younglings by falling over."

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence, he didn't want to harm his babies by falling over or onto something.

"Amor Templum." He told the vampires softly, his stomach was churning violently now.

They nodded and swung open to allow him entrance, Harry stumbled in and as quickly as he could, waddled all the way to the bathroom and fell to his knees just in time for the toilet bowl to catch his breakfast.

Harry had thought that his morning sickness had cleared up a month ago, apparently he was wrong. Though he had thought that that would be it, he would vomit his breakfast, get up, wash his face and go have a nap, but he didn't stop at vomiting his breakfast, after he had lost what little he had eaten that morning, he started dry heaving, then up came his stomach acid and bile, his throat was now raw, his stomach was clenching painfully and he couldn't stop shaking or shivering, he felt like set jelly.

He became seriously worried when he started throwing up blood into the mix and still he couldn't stop. He did the only thing that seemed logical in this situation, he panicked.

Through the dry heaving and his tears, Harry gripped the pendant around his neck and squeezed it as tightly as his quivering fist could, informing the Malfoy seniors he needed help.

The tense minutes passed and Harry became dizzy, the thing that threw him into a full blown panic attack however, was he could no longer feel his children, they weren't moving! They always shifted in agitation when he was throwing up, always! Trying his hardest to suckle down as much oxygen as possible whilst vomiting in between breaths. He was now throwing up, thick, dark, pure blood and it was worrying him, he needed help and he would be the first to admit it.

Struggling to breathe now, Harry's vision started turning black through lack of oxygen, he heard pounding on the portrait door just before he passed out on the bathroom floor, his clenching stomach still forcing blood out of his unresponsive mouth.

* * *

Draco was livid, how dare that filthy weasel spew such rubbish! He aimed another punch, but before it landed a stunning spell hit his back and he fell unconscious watched by worried and amused Slytherins and angry, defensive Gryffindors.

A large, black man came around the corner and spoke to them in a slow voice, telling Seamus and Dean to get Ron to the hospital wing and ordered the rest of them into the classroom.

Kingsley 'Auror' Shacklebolt had been startled when he first came upon the sight of a Malfoy beating the young Weasley boy, Ron. It took a lot to rile a Malfoy up and Kingsley knew this from experience.

He pulled the unconscious Malfoy up by his arm and cast an 'Enervate' at him. The young Malfoy's first response was to struggle, but when he saw who had him he went silent and still.

"Headmaster's office Mr Malfoy." Kingsley ordered firmly and released the arm in his large hand, directing Draco to precede him.

They made their way to the office in silence, Draco seething and hoping to Merlin, Blaise, Theo and Daphne were looking after his Harry. Thinking of Harry his heart clenched, Harry wasn't one for violence, though he did like throwing things when he was in a temper, usually at whoever had upset him and there had been that one time Harry had kicked the back of his thigh so hard it had bruised for near two weeks. But this attack on weasel, whilst Harry was pregnant, would put him in Harry's bad books.

Reaching the stone gargoyle The Defence teacher stated the password 'Chewy Toffee Wands' and indicated that Draco should go first, which the blonde did so, winding up and up the spiral staircase, the Auror following him like a large shadow. They reached the top and stepped off, Kingsley knocking on the door and entering when told to do so.

"Ah Kingsley, what can I do for you? Don't you have a class right now?" Dumbledore asked cheerily.

Dumbledore caught sight of Draco and his eyes glittered. Maliciously or not, Draco couldn't tell.

"Mr Malfoy? Not in trouble on the first day are you?"

"He was fighting Albus, young Mr Weasley is in the hospital wing."

"Now now Draco, you know fighting is against the school rules, what could Mr Weasley have done to you?"

"That piece of filth called Harry a whore." Draco hissed.

"But he didn't harm Mr Potter did he?"

"Potter-Malfoy!" Draco corrected angrily.

"I apologize Mr Malfoy, but I can not let this act of violence go unpunished, you have harmed a fellow peer and placed him in the hospital wing for some less than friendly words."

"I will not have my Husband upset over anything, much less something that comes from Weasley's mouth!"

"You are unrepentant of your actions?" Dumbledore asked, his twinkling eyes enraging Draco even more.

"No! Why should I be repentant over what I did, if Weasel so much as looks at Harry, I'll put him straight back in the hospital wing!"

"The I have only one option Mr Malfoy, I must expel you."

Draco felt shock course through his body, he was being expelled? For _fighting _when fights like these happened twelve times a week?! He would be away from his Harry, he wouldn't be able to look after Harry or his children if he was sent away, the disgusting old man could not do this to him!

Draco was broken from his haunted thoughts when Dumbledore's fireplace flared up green and spat out his parents. Draco just looked at the, how would they take the news of his expulsion. what he wasn't expecting was what came out of his Mother's mouth.

"Draco, where is Harry?" She asked almost urgently.

"He's with Blaise and Theo in the defence class."

"He isn't." Kingsley refuted. "I did not see him enter my classroom and your two friends were the last inside and went in with only a young woman."

Draco panicked and raced to the office door, only to find it magically sealed. He turned a poisonous glare at Dumbledore and used his most demanding and disrespectful tone of voice, if he was already expelled anyway it wouldn't matter.

"Let. Me. Out!"

"I am sorry, young Mr Malfoy, but you have no business being in my school."

"Of course he does, he is a student here." Lucius stated angrily, his son-in-law was in need of help and this old man was stopping them from reaching him and the unborn triplets.

"As of five minutes ago, young Mr Malfoy was expelled from Hogwarts school. Please leave these premises, a house elf will take your belongings to your manor after it has been thoroughly searched."

"Expelled?" Lucius breathed out. "I don't think so Dumbledore, a Malfoy does not get expelled."

"Your son has already been disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Narcissa shrieked. "You just wanted to get rid of him?!"

"No Narcissa he can not do this, all expulsions must be sent to the board of governors for review, if we find the offender worthy of expulsion, only then will they be full expelled, my son will not be expelled anything short of murder." Lucius informed her.

"In the mean time, please leave the school grounds, you have no business being here."

"My Husband is here!"

"And I assure you he will be just fine."

"I will not leave without him!" Draco insisted, still trying to rip open the office door.

"Draco darling, we will get Harry and bring him home with us, I do not feel comfortable with him here and you not."

With Narcissa's words the door to the office was pulled open by Draco, who saw his Mother's Great-Great-Great Uncle, Phineas Nigellus Black, wink at him.

Draco wasted no time in running to his and Harry's rooms, all dignity forgotten. He hoped to Merlin and Morgana that Harry had gone back to their rooms and was not in some corner of the castle, if he was hurt, they would never be able to find him.

Draco reached the two vampires who had the nerve to be sleeping! Draco banged on the portrait as hard as he could, waking the two vampires up who looked irritated and annoyed at him.

"Amor Templum!" He shouted at them.

"No need to be rude, your little cutie went inside less than an hour ago." Patricia sulked, swinging open to admit them.

"Harry?!" Draco screamed, searching the room and his eyes were drawn to the knocked off book on the floor, Harry would have had a fit if his book was on the floor, so that meant Harry had knocked it off.

Sprinting to their bedroom, Draco scanned it and found nothing, he was about to turn around when through the sliver the ajar door permitted, he saw the bottom of Harry's legs.

Not even thinking about it he barged into the bathroom and almost fainted at the scent of blood that lay thickly upon the air.

He screamed, he couldn't be sure if it was in anger, anguish or both as he dropped down next to his fallen Husband and took note that the blood was coming from Harry's mouth.

"Dear Lord!" His Mother whispered when she and his Father followed his scream to the bathroom.

"Draco! He needs a Healer, immediately!" Lucius barked, pushing Draco away from Harry forcefully and picking up his son-in-law gently, before running as fast as he could, dignity be damned, all the way back to Dumbledore's office, barged past the statue like Kingsley and fumbled in his robes for floo power, he didn't trust anything of Dumbledore's

"Oh Dear, perhaps you should take him to the hospital wing Lucius, his best friend Ronald is there currently, I'm sure he'd be much happier with him and Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle.

"Shut up old man, just shut up!"

Lucius was too afraid to even form a witty, calm, cool comeback that Malfoy's were infamous for. He just wanted to get Harry to St Mungos and seen immediately by a private Healer. Dear Lord he hoped Harry and the triplets pulled through, if none of them did Draco would be devastated! He could not allow his beloved son to become a vegetable through grief!

Finding the little pouch he threw in a pinch and stated clearly, 'St Mungos hospital for magical maladies and injuries' and stepped into the emerald green flames.

Arriving at the hospital, being a suspected Death Eater and holding the bleeding, unconscious form of the boy saviour, probably wasn't Lucius' best idea to date, but he didn't care! He barked at the foolish girl at the emergency desk that he needed to see Healer Tipoin immediately (The private Healer that Harry said had told him he was having triplets.) and the girl jumped out of her shock and sent him to room seven, first floor. The emergency rooms.

The moment he reached the indicated room, he shouldered open the door to the private hospital room and gently placed Harry on the bed, turning the tiny teens head to the side and waited for the Healer to arrive, watching as Harry struggled to breath, blood still oozing from his mouth.

Lucius had no idea what was happening to his son's Husband, but it did not look good! The poor boy looked half dead, his skin chalk white and covered with sweat, with blood smeared over his face and neck.

The Healer rushed in and gasped, before shooing him out and shutting the door behind her. Lucius was left to pace a hole in the floors of the corridor, worry and 'what if's' niggling at his mind. Narcissa and Draco joined him soon enough and Lucius had had to forcibly restrain Draco from barging in on the Healer.

The waiting was what was the worst, the agonising pain of not knowing what to do, what was happening or what the outcome was going to be. Draco shouldered his Father off and began tracing Lucius' footsteps pacing furiously right outside the door. Narcissa clung to her Husband, seeking comfort and giving it back in return. They both knew what the consequences of Harry not making it would be. Draco loved the raven haired boy more than anything else in the world, even more so than the unborn triplets, but that would change once he looked at them for the first time. Hopefully.

"What's taking so long?!" Draco moaned, ten minutes later, looking at his watch and the clock on the white wash wall, every few minutes.

"Patience Draco." Narcissa murmured gently. "The Healer needs time to find out what is wrong."

Draco swallowed reflexively and resumed pacing, he needed to take his mind from everything, but couldn't, how did one think of anything else when their pregnant Husband was just behind the flimsy white door, bleeding from the mouth and unconscious with a chance of dying? He gave it a go and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Does Uncle Janus know?"

Lucius startled and shook his head, before excusing himself to go and tell his brother, who had finished his shift at work ten minutes ago and would be in the manor wondering where everyone was.

Draco was left with his Mother who beckoned him into her arms, Draco didn't even think twice as he crushed his Mother in a hug, crying on her shoulder, which was difficult as Draco was four inches taller than her.

A small cough was heard and Draco pulled away from his Mother and turned to the Healer who had just come from Harry's room.

"What's wrong with him?!" The blonde demanded the moment he found his voice.

"It isn't looking good Mr Malfoy, not good at all." She replied ominously.

* * *

SP777 - Harry will get more backbone when he has had the babies, because at the moment his temper has cooled so he doesn't place them in unneeded danger, but trust me it is still there. After all there is a dark side in everyone, some just need more than others to coax it out, Harry is no different. The rivalry didn't just disappear over night and they do fight with each other, but make up quickly.

Sorry to all that this took so long to get out, but Fanfiction is missing a chapter, that is exclusive to Adult Fan Fiction and that needed to be updated before this chapter was even written.

StarLight Mass. X


	7. The Hospital and AWOL Blondes

_Last Time_

_Draco was left with his Mother who beckoned him into her arms, Draco didn't even think twice as he crushed his Mother in a hug, crying on her shoulder, which was difficult as Draco was four inches taller than her. _

_A small cough was heard and Draco pulled away from his Mother and turned to the Healer who had just come from Harry's room._

"_What's wrong with him?!" The blonde demanded the moment he found his voice._

"_It isn't looking good Mr Malfoy, not good at all." _She_ replied ominously._

Chapter Eight - The Hospital and AWOL Blondes.

"What is wrong with my Husband?! I demand that you tell me immediately!"

"I need to run some tests, but from the symptoms he has he is going through the early stages of miscarriage."

That one word, _miscarriage_, that one disgusting word threatened to shatter Draco into thousands of tiny pieces, Harry was loosing the babies? But they had been so careful! Harry had already carried them for seven months! He couldn't just loose them now! Would he loose Harry too?

"Harry?!" He choked out. "What about Harry?!"

"It…It is too early to say and I would not like to take any guesses."

"What has caused this?" Narcissa asked, devastated and anguished.

"It could have been anything at this moment in time, until we have the results back we just don't know. It could have been a fall, a stressful situation, a traumatic experience, a strong jolt or his body could be rejecting the foetus' from his body, it could be anything at this present moment in time."

"Why would his body reject the babies now? After seven months?"

"Harry is a very slight, slender boy, he would have had trouble carrying one baby inside of him, much less three fully grown foetus', in any other situation I would have rendered this pregnancy high risk and very dangerous to Harry and the babies, but he came to me too late, he was already six months gone when I first saw him. If it had been at the beginning of his pregnancy I would have urged him to take away two children and leave the strongest, it would have been the best thing possible, but this…"

The Healer trailed off and shook her head, looking back at the closed door behind which lay Harry.

"I will be very surprised if any of the babies make it through the birth and even more surprised if Harry does."

"What do you mean?!" Draco demanded.

"Harry didn't tell you?" She asked displeased, but not entirely shocked.

"Tell me what exactly?" Draco snapped bitterly.

"There is a forty per cent chance that Harry will die during labour, if his body stabilizes through this miscarriage that is."

Draco's heart skipped a dismayed beat and took up residence in his throat.

"That high?" Narcissa breathed horrified.

"I'm afraid so. I am truly disappointed that Harry never told you, but he wants these children very much, even if it costs him his life, he told me that himself." The Healer shook her head and excused herself to perform the tests.

"I am so sorry Draco." Narcissa whispered to her only son, wrapping her arms around her stunned child who broke down in tears, perhaps for the first time in ten years.

Lucius came striding back onto the corridor some minutes later, Janus behind him, a rare look of seriousness on the younger brother's face.

The two brothers took in Narcissa's ashen face and her protective stance around a crying Draco. They felt their stomachs drop in disbelief and horror at the implications of such stances and emotions.

"What has happened?" Lucius demanded quickly.

"Harry is having a miscarriage." Narcissa replied almost monotonically.

Lucius breathed in sharply and joined his Wife in comforting his son, Janus stood rooted to the spot his mind going at a mile a minute, focusing mainly on the little raven haired boy who would be completely devastated by this cruel turnabout of events.

The four had no idea of how long it took before Draco stopped crying, or what time it was when two Healers went into Harry's room, passing an identification test by Lucius first of course, or how long it took for them to come back out, one holding four vials of blood and another several sheaf's of parchment. The one with the blood said nothing as he hurried away, but the man with the parchments shook his head at them.

"It is touch and go at the moment." He informed them with a sombre expression on his lined face. "Harry has stabilized, but we are unsure what damage had been done to his womb or the babies, or even if there are any babies left, the amount of blood he has produced is alarming."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"From examinations we have found evidence of rough treatment. If jolted strong enough his womb would spasm causing labour like symptoms. With no where for the babies to go, his body started rejecting them and the womb started disintegrating, that is where the blood is coming from, we are unsure at this present moment in time if the babies are safe or not, we have taken samples of the blood flowing from your Husband's mouth to test for blood that is not Harry's. If those tests come back positive, then Harry is having a full miscarriage and he will lose the babies, if negative, we will go from there, if the womb is severely damaged we will operate to remove the babies."

"Can they survive at seven months?" Draco asked in trepidation.

"They have a higher chance of surviving in the seventh month than in the eighth, it is unclear why, but it is true." The Healer replied.

"And Harry?"

The man looked distinctly uncomfortable. "He might make it, but he might not." He stated cryptically, before sweeping off down the corridor.

"Oh Lord!" Draco choked out, burying his head in his hands. His Mother pulled him back into her arms and his Father had a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him.

Draco was shaking with adrenaline and fear, he eventually stopped crying and began pacing again, looking at the clock every seventh second, time seemed to be standing still as he waited desperately for news of his Husband's condition. He felt downright guilty that he cared more if Harry survived than his own children, but that is how he felt, if one of them had to be saved and it was down to him, he'd choose Harry outright. They could always make another baby right? And he'd never get his Harry back, never share those lazy mornings with him, the passion fuelled nights, the little talks, the comfortable silences, waking up to find his Husband had made breakfast, their in depth discussions, their little tiffs and the making up, studying together, the rest of their lives to spend together. He couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough to give that up, he was a Malfoy, he was selfish by nature. He would not give up on Harry, not now, not ever.

Healer Tipoin came back and rushed into Harry's room. Draco's heart almost beat out of his chest, it had been an hour and forty-five minutes since the two male Healers had left, possibly the longest near two hours of his life. This was turning into the very worst day of his life. The most stressful and the longest.

The female Healer came out, shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breath whilst Draco mentally prepared himself for whatever outcome.

"The tests have shown that what Harry is coughing up is his own blood and not that of his children."

The four Malfoy's let out sighs of relief, if anyone noticed Draco's was the smallest they didn't say anything.

"What about Harry?" He couldn't help asking, he felt uncomfortable and confused when the Healer glared dangerously at him.

"Harry's womb has a very small rupture, we are testing to see if we can leave the children for few more weeks or not, if not we will be immediately preparing him for an emergency C-section, before this tragic situation can harm the children."

"Harry will be okay?"

"I have told you the odds young Mr Malfoy, he has a forty per cent chance of dying, but choose, if you wish, not to think of it as such, but as a sixty per cent chance of living. At the moment, Harry is stable, though this could change at a moments notice."

"What caused his womb to rupture?" Narcissa asked.

"Rough handling, from what we are uncertain, but we have our theories. Now if you'd excuse me I need to file these results quickly, we are running out of time."

The Malfoy's nodded and went back to pacing and staring at the clock. It was half an hour later one of the male Healers came back, he opened the door and went inside the room, he did not come back out for a long while and when he did he had some sort of fleshy tissue in a jar, floating around in a slightly opaque liquid. He looked at their faces and smiled wanly.

"A sample of the outside womb tissue, we need to know if the small tear will hold for much longer or if it will drain the amniotic fluid into Mr Potter-Malfoy's body." He explained quickly and walked away as fast as he spoke.

Draco had been thinking and thinking very hard and it finally dawned on him he could become a Father today, if Harry's womb didn't hold, he would be holding his triplets in his arms today.

"I…I…" He stopped and his family turned to look at him questionably. "I could be a Father today." He stated quietly.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds Draco." Lucius told him. "I was terrified all through your Mother's pregnancy with you."

"It's true, he hovered over my shoulder for the eight months we knew I was pregnant. I couldn't get up without him helping me, I couldn't sit down without him helping me, he was at my side wherever I walked. It drove me loopy!" Narcissa said with a reminiscent smile.

"I was so afraid that somehow you would hurt your Mother." Lucius confided.

"That _I_ would hurt _her_?!" Draco asked incredulously.

Lucius looked slightly ashamed, before steeling himself, he could see exactly what was in Draco that was in him when Narcissa had been pregnant, though Draco had it on a much larger scale.

"Before you were born Draconian, I didn't like you."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock at the confession and he just stared at his Father.

"I was worried about your Mother twenty-four hours a day, I lost sleep over it and my appetite all but vanished. When your Mother got morning sickness I blamed you, when you kicked her, I wished I could kick you back, when she doubled over in pain from you catching an organ, I wanted to throttle you, when she was screaming in pain through labour I wanted to kill you, just to stop the pain she was feeling.

But the moment the Healer placed you in my arms, everything changed Draconian. I looked into your face and knew instinctively I would never hurt you. Then you gripped my finger in your tiny fist and I was lost to you and I still am.

I always felt guilty after that, for how I felt about you when you were unborn, and I still feel overwhelming guilt about it to this day, there is a reason you are so spoilt Draco. I tried making it up to you because of the guilt. You are showing the same signs I was, always asking after Harry and never your children, seemingly unconcerned about their welfare. You feel this way now Draco, but the moment they are born and you lay eyes on them your opinion will change. Do not feel guilty afterwards though, I know first hand they don't seem real at the moment and I wasted far too much time feeling guilty and hating myself, time that I should have spent with you."

Draco looked down at the floor, so he wasn't a bad Father after all for thinking this way, well he was, but he'd change when they were born. His Father was amazing with him as far as he could remember, caring, loving, attentive, he gave him everything he had wanted, sweets, ice cream, animals, toys, clothes, whatever he had wanted he got and now he knew why.

"I don't like feeling this way, but if it came down to it, I'd choose to save Harry over them."

"Because they are not real to you, they are growing and developing inside of Harry and he can _feel_ them. He feels them moving, kicking, shifting, they are real human beings to him, but not to you. This will change when they are born and you can see and hold them and if it doesn't, I'll curse you black and blue until it does."

Draco managed a wan smile and began thinking very, very hard. Those babies were his and they were inside his Husband, they were real, alive and had beating hearts, even if they weren't breathing just yet.

Healer Tipoin once again came down the corridor, her face was relaxed and Draco felt himself relaxing with her, she smiled slightly before going into the hospital room, she came back out sooner than they expected.

"We have found we can leave the babies for a small period of time if Harry wishes it, he has stopped bleeding and is breathing normally again, he has regained consciousness and has been asking for you Young Mr Malfoy."

Draco lost no time in going into the hospital room, it was white, sterilized and plain, but his beautiful Harry was partially sat up in the bed, tucked in and smiling brightly at him, even as he looked exhausted and pained.

"Lord Harry!" Draco exclaimed, going straight to the diminutive brunet and holding him tightly, kissing the face of the one he loved so much. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, brushing the jet black bangs away from Harry's breathtaking eyes.

"Drained." He whispered back, sounding hoarse and slightly choked.

Harry scooted over and indicated that he wanted Draco to join him on the bed. The blonde wasted no time in carefully getting on the bed and smiled slightly when Harry rolled over his left leg to lie in between them, his fluffy head resting on Draco's stomach. The blonde studiously ignored the tubes going into his Husband's left hand, he'd rather not know.

It seemed his parents and his Uncle were talking to the Healer as they didn't follow him into the room for a while and when they did they looked grim, their looks turned to amusement when they saw the two boys positions.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Dizzy." He muffled out into Draco's shirt, taking deep breaths inhaling the comforting, familiar scent of his Husband.

"Dizzy as in your head is spinning or you feel empty-headed?" Draco asked concerned, massaging the back of Harry's scalp with his finger tips.

"Both."

"The Healer said this was normal." Lucius replied. "You lost quite a bit of blood, you need to take another blood replenisher in twenty minutes."

"Is it possible to overdose on them?" Harry moaned. "They have given me so many already."

"You need that many." Lucius stated sternly.

Harry turned onto his back, his head still on Draco's stomach, but he faced Lucius.

"I know, they taste awful though, like dried blood and sour milk."

The four of them watched closely as Harry smoothed his slender fingers over his baby bump, which was smaller than the last time they had seen it. He sighed and poked his stomach, he repeated this until he smiled and began rubbing the place he had last poked.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked in bemusement.

"It's harder to feel them now, I just…I need to know they are still there, alright? I came so close to losing them, I just need to feel them."

"Are they still kicking?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Harry's eyes actually teared up at that. "The most they are doing is flopping around, they don't kick or punch me anymore, they are all bundled together in one spot and they wont move from there, no matter how much I poke them."

"Don't worry love, the Healer said you could have them today if you wanted."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he began stroking that one spot again, almost obsessively.

"Yes, but they said it would be better to leave the babies as long as possible." Lucius added.

"But, wouldn't leaving them in there be more damaging? My womb is ruptured, I can't feed them properly anymore and they wont get as much oxygen, the amniotic fluid is slowly draining out through the slight rip in the wall and the babies will die!" Harry was almost hysterical by the end and Draco clutched him tightly.

"Then we'll get them out as soon as possible." The blonde promised, placing his hand over Harry's smaller one.

"If your amniotic fluid is draining from your womb, where is it going?" Janus asked confused. "Surely they wont let it drain into your body!"

Harry chuckled tiredly, before lifting his left hand up, connected to it were three tubes with metal things going into Harry's skin, the tubes were leading to three plastic bags held on a metal frame, one bag held clear fluid, another held a bag with pink fluid and the last one held a bag filled with a thin, yellowy substance. The four Purebloods blanched and looked faintly sick at the unknown devices.

"Harry what are they?" Draco asked, his pale skin tingeing grey-green in disgust.

"Drips." The brunet stated. "The clear one is fluids to hydrate me because I'm not allowed to drink anything, the yellow stuff is a strong nutrient potion which is feeding me as I'm not allowed to eat and the third is draining the amniotic fluid and some blood that is still left."

"It goes under your skin?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at his Husband.

"Yes Draco, they go half way down my hand, see you can feel the needles."

Harry picked up one of Draco's hands from his belly and gripping a single finger run it over the hard, hollow, metal needles in the back of his hand.

Draco went very, very pale and looked like he'd faint at any minute.

"Don't you dare!" Harry hissed. "If these babies are going to be born today you aren't going anywhere! You faint now I'll hit your head repeatedly with that plastic bowl." Harry pointed to said bowl that was on his bedside table, it held what looked like thin, reddy-brown, lumps.

"What is in there?" Draco whispered, gagging at it.

"Oh that? That's just parts of my body tissue, they needed to be checked for damage."

That did it for poor Draco, he slipped out from behind Harry and bolted for the bathroom down the hall, one hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his stomach.

Harry made himself comfortable against the pillows and looked serenely at the adults in the room.

"Are you sure you want to have these babies now Harry? They are going to be absolutely tiny. Not only are they triplets, but they are going to be two months premature."

"I'm sure, they were always going to be small and they wont make it through the eighth month, not with a ruptured womb. The Healer told me it would be safer and that they had a higher chance of surviving if they were taken in the seventh month rather than the eighth."

"I'll inform the Healer." Lucius stated before turning to leave.

"If you see Draco, send him back please. He isn't missing this or I'll break his pretty neck." Harry told the largest blonde as he reached the door. Lucius nodded his understanding before opening the door and leaving.

Narcissa sat on the side of the bed and stroked Harry's hair, her young son-in-law purred under her fingers and scooted closer to her. He was always so adorable!

The door opened and closed softly and Harry looked up into the terribly pale face of Draco. He stretched his right arm out to his Husband and watched the smile that lighted his silver eyes. He slipped behind Harry and cuddled him tightly, he was worried, he didn't want Harry to die during the birth, he didn't want Harry to die full stop. Yet since his talk with his Father he began thinking, his children were a _day_ over seven months, how could any baby survive that early out of the womb?

"Harry?"

"Smatter love?"

"Our…our babies are only just gone seven months, how are they going to survive?"

"Oh Draco." Harry turned around and hugged Draco closely to him, kissing the blonde's temple.

"Easily Draco, some babies can survive at twenty-two weeks. Which is five months, it is very rare for that to happen, but our babies will hopefully be fine. Have faith love."

Draco nodded and studiously forced himself not to think of how tiny these babies were going to be, true he was tall and so was his Father, Uncle and Mother, but Harry was titchy even though his own Mother and Father had been tall. He found himself wondering if they would be tall or short, blonde or brunet, green eyed or blue, handsome and pretty or down right ethereal like Harry.

He didn't realise he was staring at Harry's baby bump until said boy giggled. He snapped his head up to see his Mother and Harry smiling at him, his Uncle had a large grin splitting his face and his Father, who had come back in the period he had been unaware of his surroundings, was smirking at him.

"What did the Healers say Father?" He asked.

"They are going to check the babies progress, if they are within a certain percentage for survival, Harry will be prepared for an emergency caesarean, if not you will be kept here Harry, the Healers want you here for observation. Their ideal solution though is to fix the small rupture in your womb and leave the babies for another two or three weeks."

"I'd feel more comfortable with the latter option." Draco stated, thinking that perhaps his babies would have a bit more time to grow and a larger chance at survival.

"So do I." Harry agreed, stroking Draco's chin with a dainty finger. "The longer these babies are within me the better chance they have, but I will keep them there only if the Healers can fix the rupture in my womb, otherwise they are coming out."

Lucius nodded and went back to talking softly with Janus, who had his trademark grin back on his face now the situation wasn't life threatening or dire.

Healer Tipoin came into the room with a clipboard and she smiled softly at Harry.

"How are you feeling now? Are you ready for another Blood replenisher?"

Harry groaned, but nodded his head yes. He accepted the potion filled vial and dutifully swallowed the brownish-red potion and grimaced.

"Nasty." He whispered before letting Draco take the empty vial from him.

"Now, your Father-in-law tells me you wish to have your children taken out?"

"Only if the rupture can't be fixed." Harry amended and Healer Tipoin nodded, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Right, we believe we can patch it up temporarily, two weeks at the most Harry, will that be enough time?"

"I believe so." Harry answered, looking to Draco, who nodded his head. "Is there any chance of the barrier breaking or anything before the two weeks are up?"

"It is a possibility, we are going to be keeping tight checks on you young man, I will visit you daily at your school, I'd feel more comfortable if you didn't travel back and forth, it can be too strenuous for you in the last trimester."

Harry nodded his head at the Healer and four hours later found him groaning in a hospital bed somewhere on the private floor of the hospital where all of the private patients stayed, well away from the riffraff of the common hospital floors, as Lucius assured him.

He had just had the small tear patched up and he felt awful, Draco was smoothing his bangs back from his face and Harry just felt disorientated and weak.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked him.

"N…no." Harry whinged. "Why can't I feel my toes?" He asked, panicking.

"Calm down Harry." Lucius demanded. "You are still under the effects of the numbing potion."

Harry breathed a bit easier and snuggled up to Draco, ignoring his, missing in action, toes. His felt a feeble wiggle from one of his babies and smiled sadly, he missed their kicking. He had become fond of their movement even though when it was there he had complained, he didn't think he'd ever miss the kidney shots though. But he did miss the kicks and punches, the awe that always spread on Draco's face when he felt them. His eyes teared up and he bit his lip, ducking his head further into Draco's shirt.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked sometime later, he had though Harry had gone to sleep, until his shirt started becoming wet.

He pulled Harry up and saw his eyes streaming with tears. He hugged him tightly as Harry stammered a response.

"I…I miss…miss my babies moving!" He cried, sniffling pathetically.

"Oh love!" Draco pulled Harry onto his lap and stroked his back rhythmically and soothingly.

Narcissa sniffed and brushed her suspiciously damp eyes, Lucius just looked at her in annoyance, like he didn't know why the hell she was crying and whatever reason it was had to be unworthy of her tears. Janus had gone to get them drinks, though that had been half an hour ago, Lucius had commented that he had hoped the 'Annoying beggar' had gotten lost so they could leave him here.

* * *

An hour later and Draco placed Harry down in the bed as the brunet fell asleep in his lap and slid off the bed, stretching and working the kinks out of his back. Janus still hadn't come back yet and Lucius was getting more and more edgy about it, for all his harsh words and seeming coldness, he cared for Janus a lot.

A Healer came in and told them to get ready to leave as visiting hours were almost over, she left almost immediately afterwards at the steel glare Draco gifted her with.

"Father do I have to leave? I don't want Harry here on his own."

"Draconian, you are coming with us." He bit out impatiently.

"But…?"

"No! We are leaving in ten minutes, do not fight me on this, just do as you are told boy!"

Draco glared at his Father before turning back to Harry, who was peacefully asleep. This would be the first time since before they were married they wouldn't be sharing a bed together.

"I love you Harry, take care of yourself and get better soon." He cooed to the sleeping beauty.

His Father snorted and Draco could see in his mind eye the Head of house rolling his eyes before being smacked by his Mother. And sure enough not three seconds later the slap came.

Draco walked out of the private ward with a heavy heart, he just knew he would be back here first thing in the morning, it wasn't like he had school anymore what with being expelled and all, even if his Father did say it was temporary.

His beloved Husband had just had a medical procedure, he had almost lost the triplets, he could have _died_! No it didn't sit right with the blonde that Harry had to stay here on his own, even if the private wards needed specialist permission to be entered, there was still a chance Harry was in danger.

Making it to the floo point Draco looked behind him, back into the depths of the hospital, beside him he was aware of his Father doing the same, though for very different reasons. Draco was looking back and wondering with a heavy heart why he had to leave Harry on his own, surely they had special circumstances and exceptions for married couples?!

Lucius was looking back through a cold, indifferent mask, though his concern for his younger brother was eating away at him, Janus had been missing for a little over two hours, more than enough time to get three coffees and a tea, even if he had gotten lost or taken a wrong turning, which in itself wasn't very likely.

So the question that begged to be answered was where was the elusive Malfoy and what was he doing that took up more than two hours of his time, when he should have been by his Nephew-in-law's bedside?

* * *


	8. Of Impotency, Brother Battles and Very

_Last Time_

_So the question that begged to be answered was where was the elusive Malfoy and what was he doing that took up more than two hours of his time, when he should have been by his Nephew-in-law's bedside?_

Chapter Nine - Of Impotency, Brother Battles and Very Good Friends 

As promised Draco was back in the hospital before Harry was even awake, sitting beside him and just touching the black nest of hair or the baby bump. It had been cold last night, in his bed without his Harry laying on him or clutching one of his arms to his chest and he missed the closeness of having his Husband sleeping next to him.

His Father was in a foul mood, Janus had turned up at the manor in the early hours of the morning, drunk out of his skull and covered in perfume and lipstick, apparently he had run into a very beautiful nurse that was just finishing her shift and he 'couldn't let the opportunity get away from him' as he exclaimed to his enraged brother.

Draco could hardly believe his Uncle had been out drinking and fucking whilst his Husband Harry had undergone, perhaps life threatening, surgery with no clear outcome for him or their triplets.

His Uncle's thoughtlessness and callousness upset him more than he was willing to admit, he had tried to hide it, but not before his parents saw his painfully saddened face, which fuelled his Father's fury filled tirade all the more.

Lucius and Janus were now not speaking to each other and Narcissa, after smacking Janus a few times to show her support of her Husband and son as well as her own frustrations with the younger Malfoy, brought Draco to the hospital. She was now hunting down a Healer to update her on the situation with her Son-in-law and Draco had come straight to his Husband's room.

"Dwayco?" Harry slurred adorably as he woke up to being petted.

"Morning love, how are you and our children this morning?"

"I'm okay, a bit sore and it was entirely too cold alone in this bed last night. Me and the babies missed having our own personal heater." Harry pouted at him and Draco smiled affectionately, never ceasing his smoothing of Harry's unruly hair.

Harry's stomach gave out a growl and the tiny brunet blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess we are a bit hungry as well." Harry murmured bashfully.

Draco chuckled and called a nurse in to order Harry his breakfast, he would not have his Husband and children starving. It was his job to provide for all four of them, even if it was only a meagre, standard issue, hospital meal.

The nurse came back promptly as Draco was carefully helping Harry into a sitting position against his numerous amount of pillows, making perfectly sure he was comfortable and supported.

"I'm okay Dray-Dray, no need to fuss."

"You know I like fussing over you." Draco replied with a grin, taking the food tray from the bedside table where the nurse had left it and placed it carefully over Harry's lap.

Harry rolled his eyes and began picking at his breakfast tray, eating the fruit and toast, but turning his button nose up at the bacon, mushrooms and eggs. He drank half of his glass of orange juice before picking up his knife and fork and feeding what he hadn't eaten to Draco.

"Should I feel offended I'm being used as a disposal for what you didn't want?" The blonde asked wryly.

"No, you should feel honoured I'm feeding you. So sit back, shut up and savour it." Harry demanded, ruining his stern façade by suddenly breaking into a, less than innocent, grin.

Draco rolled his eyes, but let Harry feed him. In his hasty need to get here as soon as possible he had skipped breakfast and Harry had probably known that as well, the little imp always seemed to know when he wasn't taking care of himself. After he was done feeding Draco, Harry handed the blonde the half glass of juice and smiled sweetly as Draco drained it, before putting the tray to one side.

Harry held his arms out and Draco gladly obliged his Husband by pulling him into a strong hug, placing butterfly kisses to the pale, slender neck. This was how Narcissa and a Healer found them ten minutes later.

"How are you feeling this morning Mr Potter-Malfoy?" The male Healer asked, checking his clipboard, quill at the ready.

"Alright actually, a bit sore and restless, but there isn't any pain and my babies have been active."

"That's a good sign." He commented, jotting down notes on the clipboard. "I think we can release you today, this afternoon if I'm not mistaken, but you are going to have to take things _very _easy. You will be getting regular check-ups from Healer Tipoin and, providing there are no complications, you will be back here in two weeks time for a caesarean."

Harry smiled brightly and kissed Draco's cheek. Narcissa however wanted an answer the question that had been niggling at the back of her mind since this whole fiasco had been brought to such a startling light.

"Do you know what happened that caused this near tragedy?"

"Ahh…Yes, yes we do." He replied slightly uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck, presumably in embarrassment.

"Well?" Narcissa snapped after a short pause. "What happened to place my Son-in-law and grandchildren in such danger?!"

"From our tests and the questions Harry answered last night after visiting hours, we have concluded that a bout of…_overenthusiastic_ sexual intercourse was the reason."

"Draco!" Narcissa rounded on her son in horror. "I thought you knew it was dangerous to have rough sex with a pregnant person!"

"I…no, I mean I _asked_." Draco hastily rambled as his Mother looked furious. "Harry told me it was fine for us to have sex and that his Healer had told him our sexual…escapades could continue as normal."

Draco turned to Harry expectantly and slightly hurt that Harry was willing to risk their children over a bout of sex, but then he mentally smacked himself. There was something else going on here, Harry wasn't like that at all. Hadn't he not just suffered a four month bout of sexual deprivation that had ended only three days ago?

"No self respecting Healer would give out such advice to a pregnant woman, let alone a pregnant male who is expecting a multiple birth." The Healer in the room stated sternly. "Our advice would be a complete sexual ban as we are dealing with male conceived triplets, a world first. We have no idea what we are up against and anything that can damage the womb or unborn children is a strict no-no."

"It was Healer McCarter that gave me the advice, thinking back now I have no idea why I followed her advice instead of doing the complete opposite." Harry murmured tearily.

"Yes, well. Healer McCarter has been temporarily sacked pending investigation due to recent developments, it is unlikely she will be allowed to work in a medical establishment again, let alone this hospital, you have nothing to fear from her any longer. Healer Tipoin is going to be going over everything you need to know, just in case and hopefully no more complications will arise and we can deliver a healthy set of triplets in two weeks time."

"Thank you Healer." Harry replied sweetly and snuggled into Draco, he couldn't wait until he left. The Healers and nurses had been very welcoming and helpful, but Harry would always harbour a great dislike of hospitals and Healers in general.

* * *

Eight hours later Harry was being carried, much to his consternation, through the floo and to Malfoy Manor, he had a four day ban from school and was ordered to take complete and utter bed rest, as in not moving at all! He had Draco and Narcissa hovering over his bed, Janus had apologized several times, when he had first heard Harry had just giggled. It sounded so much like something Sirius would have done. After all it had been after his operation and he had merely been asleep, waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off, so there wasn't really anything Janus had done wrong, but Draco, Narcissa and Lucius didn't see it that way, to them family was always first, to which Janus had replied that the nurse could have become family if she was worth keeping.

"The day you keep a witch by your side for more than a week, is the day I charm my hair permanent pink." Lucius had sneered at his younger brother.

Janus had just pouted at that and ambled off, presumably to pick up another witch or to tell the other one it was over between them.

Lucius was busy working on destroying Healer McCarter, getting rid of Dumbledore and getting Draco back into school. The other governors had agreed with the Malfoy Lord, without the blonde even threatening or blackmailing them! But even they could see there was no case and fights such as Draco's broke out everyday and it was the younger blonde's first major offence in seven years of schooling, he had had a completely clean record until this altercation, there were people in Hogwarts with several serious blemishes on their records, yet they hadn't had so much as a slapped wrist. There was no case at all. If the governors continued as they were Draco would be back at Hogwarts the day before Harry was set to return, but Harry doubted Draco would go on the Saturday, he had already stated he was going to wait an extra day and 'escort' Harry on the Sunday.

This whole fiasco had done one thing though, Draco was now so over protective of his unborn children, he had snapped at his Mother as she had touched the baby bump. Harry had refused to let Draco touch him for half a day and slapped the blonde's hands when he tried too, before he caved as he became cold and wanted his 'Personal heater' back.

Before they had left the hospital, Healer Tipoin had sat them both down, well sat Draco down, Harry had still been in his hospital bed, and explained to them all the sexual positions pregnant men used, what was safe and what wasn't and exactly why Draco wasn't allowed to be as rough as he normally would be. Harry's face still flared bright red at the remembrance of that conversation and Draco went noticeably pink around the cheeks if it was mentioned.

"Harry love? Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

"Oh please, for the love of Merlin, stop fussing Draco!" Harry moaned as if in physical pain, which his ears were if he had to listen to Draco fawn over him anymore. "I'm completely fine, I'm not sore or stiff any more, no I can not eat another bite, I'm still full from the mountain you fed me for dinner, no I don't need a drink or the bathroom, no I am not tired and I don't want a nap and no the babies are not moving, they are sleeping…I think."

Draco looked properly chastised, but the sight of Draco pouting slightly, biting his bottom lip and facing the floor took all the wind from Harry's sails. Draco just wanted to be helpful and was trying to make this more bearable for Harry as well as elevating the guilt he felt for being too…enthusiastic in their love making sessions. The brunet sighed and smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Though I do want a cuddle." He amended softly.

Draco's head snapped up and he immediately obliged Harry's wishes, slipping onto their bed and cuddling Harry tightly to his chest, wrapping strong arms around Harry's small shoulders and placing kisses to Harry's head and hair.

"I love you so much Harry." He murmured gently, as if it would somehow destroy the sincerity of his words if he spoke them too loud. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died from my rough treatment."

"Draco." Harry breathed, snuggling further into his Husband. "This wasn't your fault, I was the one who told you it was alright, I was the one that believed that _woman_, I should have known better. I placed myself and our babies in danger and to me that is unacceptable. How can you even stand to look at me?!"

"Harry!" Draco cried in surprise. "This isn't your fault, you took advice from a Healer, which anyone would have done and everyone would have encouraged you to have taken her advice! You didn't know it was wrong or down right dangerous, this is no ones fault but _hers_ and after Father is through she wont be anyone of importance anymore, or even semi-importance. She will be forever known and hunted as the woman who tried to kill the Potter-Malfoy babies, the children of the Malfoy Heir and the wizarding world's proclaimed 'Saviour' even though that very special man doesn't want nor need such a title."

"You don't blame me?" Harry asked tearily.

"No love, not at all. I am the one to blame, I was the one that treated you so disgustingly."

"Not your fault either Dray, remember? No ones fault but _hers_."

Draco smiled and slid down until he was resting on his back, Harry clutching one of his arms between both of his own and his nose buried in Draco's neck.

"I love you Draco." Harry whispered softly.

"Love you too baby." Draco murmured back, kissing Harry's soft cheeks and his smooth forehead, tracing the little lightning bolt scar gently.

Harry yawned and cuddled even closer to his favourite heater, wrapping himself completely around his Husband, studiously ignoring Draco's chuckles and whispers of 'I thought you weren't tired?'

Harry fell asleep quickly and after half an hour, Draco followed him. Lucius found them like that an hour or so later, with the news that Dumbledore had been forced to accept Draco back as a student being outvoted by all twelve school governors, that for once, agreed full with him without the use of blackmail, threats or the Imperius Curse. He smiled slightly at the sight of his son and son-in-law wrapped tightly around each other, the bulge that was encasing his three grandchildren was being softly cradled between their bodies and the both of them were breathing softly and deeply.

Turning right back around, he closed the door softly and walked back down the hall, he had found another 'painful' curse that he wished to _test_ on Janus, if the description of the curse could be trusted, it would make his younger brother impotent for a month or so depending on the strength of the caster and Lucius was a fairly powerful wizard. Smirking sadistically, Lucius passed Narcissa on his way to his brother's quarters, Narcissa took one look at her Husband's face and decided that the boys could wait a little bit longer, this was something she did _not_ want to miss.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Harry and Draco were set to arrive back at the majestic castle in an hours time, they had nothing to pack and nothing to do but laze around for an hour. Not that they were complaining.

Harry had wet himself once he found out what Lucius had done to Janus, it wasn't hard to find out as apparently Janus always had a morning erection and when he woke up the morning after Lucius had cast his spell, it was mysteriously 'missing in action' Janus had destroyed half of the manor in his anger at Lucius, ranting and raving about is impotency, something which Harry would never have expected of the laid back man. But Draco had informed him Janus was very much a spoilt Malfoy and when something did not go his way, he had a fit. It wasn't very often as he normally got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, but when he didn't, this was the result.

Harry had admitted to Draco, Lucius and Narcissa that he was slightly afraid of all the noise and banging which was backed up by his flinches whenever a loud crash was heard. Lucius' smile could have lit up a Christmas tree as he promised he would take care of it. The resulting 'battle' had left both men more than a little bloody and most of the manor spell damaged. But they had inadvertently duelled each other into the Hall of Lords and Ladies, the yelling and screaming had Harry clutching his ribs in actual pain from the amount of laughter he indulged in.

Narcissa had gotten her own back at the two men for breaking her favourite porcelain vase, by pulled Harry gently into the Hall and screaming at the two men for 'Putting Harry and the next generation of Malfoy's in danger' Harry had broken down laughing and hid his face in Narcissa's robes, but where he was actually wetting himself laughing, everyone else bar Narcissa took it for crying in distress. Narcissa had cooed to him telling him it was okay and that the 'nasty men' couldn't hurt him now they had stopped their childishness. Abraxus had been livid with his sons for endangering his Great-Grandchildren and had yelled at them for two hours. When the livid man had finally run short of breath and stopped yelling, Ajax had started in on them for another hour and then the Ladies of the Malfoy house started. Both men had came out of the Hall frazzled and more than a bit put out, but after that everything went back to normal. Lucius was apologetic for Harry's 'distress' and Janus apologized for putting Harry in danger.

Both brothers were now talking again and their bout of childishness was behind them, though Lucius had to explain to Janus that the impotency curse he had used was irreversible and he just had to ride out a month with no 'action' Janus was not best pleased at this piece of news and pouted for the rest of the day.

"Harry love?"

"Hmm?

"What are you thinking about?"

"The past couple of days, more specifically the duel you Father and Uncle had."

"You aren't still afraid are you? I told you that sort of behaviour is very rare, as in 'once in a blue moon' rare."

"No actually, I was thinking back on how funny it was when the Lords and Ladies had a go at them."

Draco smiled in remembrance, it had been hilarious and he had a copy in his Pensieve just in case he ever forgot such an event, not that he didn't think he would, but all of his most precious memories were copied and placed in the Pensieve, like the day in the hospital wing when Harry had taken care of him and he changed his views of the raven haired boy, the day he spilt his heart and feelings for Harry and had those feelings fully reciprocated, their first date which had been a picnic down by the lake, the day he had proposed to Harry, his wedding to Harry, the day they first made love and had taken each others virginity, the day Harry announced his pregnancy, when he had first felt his babies kick and when they were born, that memory would be placed in there as well. Actually his Pensieve seemed to be filling up with all of his memories of Harry over the course of their relationship, not that he minded, Harry made him very happy.

But with the good came the bad, all of his worst memories were in there too, though they hadn't been copied, they were normally the memories he wanted to forget and felt shame or disgust over. He made it a point to go into his Pensieve and view his collected memories at lest four times a year, that way they didn't overwhelm him too much when he needed to see one of the bad memories.

"What has you so morbid love?" Harry asked gently.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all. I just don't want to go back, not with what happened and the babies so close to birth."

"We have to go back! I haven't even looked at our babies nursery yet!" Harry pouted. "What if it doesn't look right? It has to be perfect Draco!"

"Alright babe, alright! You can go scour the nursery as soon as we arrive, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." Harry smiled and snuggled back into Draco. It was silent in the drawing room they were sitting in for a few minutes before it was broken by the door swinging open.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Lucius looked in at them snuggled together on a settee, neither wearing their robes and Harry was barefooted. "Shall I take your appearances and lack of uniform as a no?" He quipped.

"We just need to get our robes on Father." Draco replied with an eye roll. "And they would only crease if we put them on too early anyway, you wouldn't want our clothes to wrinkle now would you?"

"And Harry wishes to walk around a stone castle in his bare feet does he?"

"My ankles are swollen!" Harry huffed, indicating the rather large swellings on his feet. "I doubt my feet will fit in my socks let alone my shoes!"

"So you are going to hobble around barefooted instead?" Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow and Harry huffed again.

"Of course he isn't!" Draco replied sounding scandalised. "I'll carry him, he'll be in pain if we try to force him into his shoes and in pain if he's walking, besides we're married, I have to look after my pregnant Husband. Not to mention Mother said she'd smack me black and blue if I didn't."

Harry giggled at the reminder of that conversation, or rather one-sided scolding. Narcissa had threatened Draco with bodily harm if he didn't keep an eye on 'His darling Husband and unborn babies' which apparently included carrying him when he had swollen ankles. Harry felt bad for Draco carrying around all his bulk, but Draco once again reminded him he barely weighed a thing and he was only just eight stone with the babies. A weight Draco could lift comfortably. So Harry didn't argue…much.

"Who's going to smack you black and blue?" Janus asked floating into the room. "I don't want to miss it."

Lucius clipped the back of Janus' head sharply and just raised an eyebrow when Janus started whinging. He pouted once he saw his older brother wasn't being sympathetic.

"At least I can satisfy my Husband, Uncle." Draco sneered, cuddling Harry tighter, and revelling in his beloved's smothered giggles.

"That was a low blow Draco!" Janus exclaimed red faced.

"You're the one that wants to watch me get battered black and blue!"

"Stop this shameful display right this instant!" Narcissa screeched, coming into the room and going right up to Harry and taking his head in her delicate hands and pushing it into her stomach, stroking his hair.

"The Healer said absolutely NO stress! Do you want to kill these babies?! Do you?!"

The three men looked shame faced and thoroughly chastised, whilst they quickly shook their heads.

"Then you stop this foolishness immediately, I will not have Harry and my grandchildren harmed because you can't keep your mouths shut! Draco darling, get your robes on and pick Harry up please, it is time to leave."

"Ohh!" Harry moaned, pouting. "I don't want to leave!"

"I thought you wanted to sort out the Hogwarts nursery?" Draco asked, standing up and stretching.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want to leave!"

Draco chuckled and put his hands either side of Harry's head, bending over and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I'll give you strawberries and mangoes when we get there love." Draco tempted with Harry's newest craving.

"Alright, but I want blueberries as well."

"Strawberries, mangoes and blueberries, got it."

Harry beamed up at Draco and let his Husband dress him in his robe with minimal fuss, before latching his arms around the blonde's neck. Harry's emerald eyes teared up when he saw Janus mimicking Draco holding a heavy weight, staggering around with his arms outstretched like he was holding something very heavy. His lower lip started trembling and Draco looked at him, then to where he was staring at, a livid look on his usually smooth, unlined face.

"Uncle!" He yelled, startling his parents into looking at Janus who was just straightening up after his display.

Harry sniffled a few times and buried his head in Draco's neck. His blonde Husband held him tighter and glared at his Uncle Janus. How dare that impotent bastard upset Harry! As he strode past him, Draco kicked the back of Janus' legs, causing him to fall to his knees, yelling in pain.

"Mother, please control Uncle Janus, I will not have him upsetting Harry so much. My poor Husband is in tears, Lord knows what that is doing to our unborn babies."

Draco walked off with his Father and left his Uncle to his Mother's mercies. Harry gave a watery giggle as he heard Janus' stammered apologies and half begs. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve Draco, his babies or the three older Malfoys, but he was thankful every single day that he had them. He didn't know what he would do without them, for one thing he wouldn't be pregnant, he gasped at that and pressed his palm against his bulge, no! He couldn't even conceive not having his three babies inside of him, it was unthinkable and wrong to think they couldn't be here, they were damn it! And they were not going anywhere, not whilst he still drew breath and that was a damned promise!

"Are you alright Harry? Is it the babies? Are they hurting you?" Draco stammered fearfully, ever since the incident he had become so afraid that it could happen again.

"Fine, just thinking horrible thoughts."

Draco let out a slight sigh of relief and holding him tighter, placed a kiss to his unruly hair, Harry wondered if any of his children would get his monstrous nest of hair. Lord he hoped not, especially if they were girls, those poor, poor baby girls stuck with a nest of hair worse than Hermione's. He felt sorry for them already. At least if they were boys it would be slightly better, but still a pain in the arse. Narcissa would have a nervous breakdown if they all had his hair, the poor woman loathed his hair with a vengeance and said the only thing he could possibly do was shave it, which both he and Draco protested vehemently.

"Right boys, you are flooing directly into the Headmaster's office, he wants to speak to you both, I harbour no doubts he will try to rile you up, so keep your tempers. You start classes tomorrow morning, you will both do your catch up work and Healer Tipoin is arriving Tuesday at seven o'clock in the morning, make sure you are both up, dressed and ready to greet her. Take care of yourselves and those children, do I make myself clear?" Lucius lectured sternly.

"Yes sir." They both replied in meek voices, Harry hiding his grin in Draco's chest. He found it so cute when Lucius got all Fatherly and concerned.

"Get going then, Narcissa will be sending an owl along later today to apologize for missing seeing you off, I'm sure."

"Goodbye Father." Draco said with a smile.

"Goodbye Mr Malfoy." Harry said shyly.

Lucius looked amused and just shooed them into the fireplace. Draco made sure he had a secure hold on Harry before shouting clearly 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office.' Harry probably would have choked before he had finished saying school. Thinking back to his first experience with floo powder he thought he wasn't that far from the mark.

Clinging to Draco's strong shoulders Harry tried desperately to win the fight against throwing up down Draco's back, Husband or not, pregnant or not, Draco would flay him alive and Merlin have mercy if he got any sick in Draco's perfect blonde hair, then he might as well sign his own death certificate.

Draco landed, slightly heavier footed than normal, but kept himself and Harry up right. Harry went slightly cross eyed trying to get his central gravity back to normal and by the time he reopened his eyes he was sitting on Draco's lap in a chair, Dumbledore sitting to the side of him, across the desk, facing Draco.

"Good morning boys, I hope you are well?" Dumbledore stated jovially, as if he hadn't just tried everything in his power to expel Draco and split them up.

"Fine Headmaster." Draco replied stiffly. "How are you?"

"Marvellous dear boy, just marvellous! How is your baby Harry my boy?"

"Fine."

"Still healthy and well?"

Harry couldn't be sure but he thought Dumbledore's tone was just slightly off, like he was either hoping or wishing the answer was no.

"Yes, fine and healthy, still kicking wildly." He exaggerated slightly, his babies were kicking, just not very hard, as if they knew their carrier was very tender and hurt. "The Healer said we both have had a full recovery."

"Excellent news! Now, about your Healer appointments, I think Madam Pomfrey is offended you have chosen a different Healer over her Harry, she is noticeably upset." The chiding tone of voice had Draco tensing, but Harry lightly pinched his leg as he opened his mouth.

"Healer Tipoin is a Healer specialist in male pregnancies. We did not want to overload Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing as I need check-ups every other day. I was just thinking it would be easier on both of us if I got a personal Healer. I am saddened to hear she has been upset by this, I will go and explain to her personally why I chose to hire Healer Tipoin as my personal Healer, I am sure she will understand."

"That is very admirable of you Harry, dear boy."

Harry gave a tight smile and laced his fingers through Draco's, tracing the knuckles and long, pale fingers with his free hand.

"Now about your friendship breakdown with Mr and Miss Weasley, how are you feeling about this?"

"Angry and saddened." Harry replied truthfully. "They were good friends until they started on my choice of Husband, I love Draco and if it means I loose them as friends, so be it. I will not divorce Draco for them, I love him much more than them and Draco has made me happy, even through the worst parts of my life, they sadly have not."

"Are you sure you wish to drop a seven year friendship for a spur of the moment marriage?"

"Spur of the moment marriage?! Is that what you think we have _sir_?! I assure you this was no overnight decision!"

"You did marry quick quickly Harry, do you not think so?"

"No! I think a four year relationship and a year long engagement is long enough, we loved each other so much we did not want to wait, why should we have?! We love each other and I certainly will never stop loving Draco! Never!"

"Never is such a strong word dear boy, you can not make such promises, none of us know what the future holds." Dumbledore stated sagely, a note of crypticness in his voice that Draco did not like one little bit.

"We made irreversible wedding and bonding vows." Draco put in, a small, self satisfied smirk on his face. "I think forever is a very fitting word to use for our marriage."

"Irreversible vows?" The aged Headmaster breathed reverently. "You coerced him into making such despicable bonds?"

"No, I agreed to them." Harry cut in, swinging his barefooted legs slightly. "We mutually agreed they would be perfect, we love each other so much, we were more than willing to tie our lives, magics and souls together. I have never regretted my decision to go through with my wedding and I never will."

"You do not know that Harry, teenaged love is fickle and temporary at best."

"How dare you say such a thing!" Harry screamed, trying to lunge across the desk as his love was made a mockery of. Draco's arms tightening around his waist kept him in place and a smooth kiss to his cheek and then his lips calmed him down enough to make him rethink about tearing out the old man's throat so he couldn't spew such horrid sentiments again.

"Think of the babies love." Draco breathed in his ear, so softly Harry had trouble hearing his Husband. "Remember what Father said before we left."

Harry nodded to show his understanding, how he loathed being treated like a foolhardy child! He was married and about to have his own babies in a week and two days! After everything he had been through in his life, loosing his parents at such a young age, the abuse of the Dursleys, the standards and expectations of wizarding Britain. He was far more mature than most people gave him credit for, okay he did a few foolish things when his emotions got the better of him and he was more curious than the killed cat, but damn it he _knew_ responsibility! He was brought up on it, was thrust into it at eleven, he still had the expectations on his shoulders! He'd be damned if his love and pregnancy was smeared with lies and false accusations, he wasn't having it!

"Mine and my Husband's love is not 'fickle or temporary' as you put it Headmaster." Draco refuted strongly. "Our love is strong and the basis for a lasting, successful and ever long relationship as we are both compatible with each other, I love Harry with the entirety of my heart and I tell him so every single day."

"Love and lust are two different things Mr Malfoy, it was foolish of you and your family to perform such a bond at such a young age. It will prove to be a mistake."

"If that is all you wish to say Headmaster, me and Draco wish to leave, I'm hungry!"

"Of course Harry, of course! You must keep up your strength and feed you little bundle of joy. I understand."

Harry nodded his head and Draco stood up with Harry in his arms. The blonde quickly strode to the door and down the winding staircase, neither of them spoke again until they had reached their private rooms.

"Oh! Oh Dominique! DOMINIQUE! They're back, they're back!" Patricia, their door vampire, screeched the moment she saw them, right into her poor painting partners ear.

"Yes Patricia, I do have eyes. How are you cutie? You looked a right state when we last saw you."

"I am fine thank you." Harry replied with a soft smile. "How are you both?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry, they're paintings! It isn't like they can get hurt or sick!" Draco sneered.

Harry huffed and smacked him upside the head as Dominique mumbled 'Grump' under his breath.

"We have been fine Harry dear." Patricia cooed. "It _has_ been lonely with only Dominique here though, but your friends have been around asking if you are both here yet."

"Friends?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, we took their names of course, for you. There was a Miss Pansy, Mr Blaise, Mr Theodore, Miss Daphne, Miss Hermione, Miss Ginny and Mr Ronald. Would you like us to tell them when they come around that you are here again?"

"Only Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Hermione please Patricia, any others you can send away."

"Got it cutie." Dominique saluted him.

"Amor Templum."

The two smiling vampires swung open to admit them to their sanctuary. Draco made to place Harry on the settee in their common room, but got smacked repeatedly on the shoulder.

"The nursery Dray! I want to see the nursery!" Harry whinged.

Draco smiled good naturedly, Harry could be so adorable at times it wasn't any wonder old women liked to coo over him.

The blonde carried Harry into their bedroom and went to the door on the opposite side to the bathroom, the door Harry had thought was a walk in dresser. He swung it open and Harry gasped and wiggled until Draco, reluctantly, placed him down. Even though it pained his swollen feet slightly, Harry glided around the nursery, running reverent fingers over everything.

"Draco it's so beautiful!" He cried, tearing up at the soft white and pale yellow room.

The three heavy wooden cribs were standing vertically from the back wall, one in the left corner, one in the right and one right between them. They were already set up with soft blankets and three unisex stuffed bears sat right in the corner of the mattress, one in each of the white wooden cribs. There were soft yellows about the room, stitched into the blankets and making delicate motifs on the white walls. The changing table which was situated to the right of the door, opposite the cribs was white also, but the fabrics were the same soft yellow as the paint. The rocking chair in the left bottom corner of the room was white and the plush padding and cushions were yellow, the curtains adorning the large bay window were yellow with black out blinds behind them. The lampshades and the lush carpet were soft yellow and Harry loved it!

"Oh god Dray I love it! Our babies will be so happy here! You did such a good job!" Harry gushed, almost strangling Draco in his haste to show his gratitude. Luckily for Draco Harry wasn't very strong and his baby bump prevented him from getting close enough to strangle him fully.

"I'm glad you like it baby, I thought for sure you wouldn't what with how you acted with the manor nursery."

"No! No I love it Draco, we are not changing a thing! It has to stay like this, just like this!"

"Got it lovely, now I believe I owe you some fruit and you said you were hungry, I can't have my Husband and babies starving now can I?"

"Nope." Harry replied happily, latching around Draco's neck and nuzzling the skin on his collarbone.

Chuckling Draco picked Harry up and danced into the common room again and successfully placed Harry on a settee before dancing over to the kitchenette thing that came with their rooms and set about preparing a bowl of Harry's 'crave foods' as he had taken to calling them, he had made the house elves stock the cupboards and fridge with anything he thought Harry might want or crave. Luckily he had included blueberries in that list or he would be rushing down to the kitchens to fetch some for his beloved Husband.

"I love seeing you all happy." Harry commented.

"How could I not be happy with you Harry? You make me so happy I sometimes feel like I will burst."

Harry giggled, but flushed happily. "You soppy beggar, making me all mush inside and I don't think your children appreciate that." He added at the end wincing at a stray kick.

Draco brought over the bowl of carefully prepared fruit and placed a palm on Harry's exposed stomach, feeling the slight movement underneath the skin, before a slightly stronger kick connected with his hand. He smiled softly and brought his lips down to kiss the soft belly.

"Good lord! You're not giving him head are you? Cos if you are I'm turning right back around and leaving!"

Draco sprang from Harry and turned to see Blaise with a hand firmly over his eyes, Daphne who was blushing furiously and Theo who was averting his eyes to the far wall.

"Don't be so crude and vulgar Blaise!" Draco snapped. "Of course I wasn't! I was kissing my children! Alright?!"

Blaise snickered and sauntered into the room and slumped into an armchair. "Only kidding with you Dray. How are you Angel? Still alive and kicking?"

"Very much so." Harry replied before popping a blueberry into his mouth and chewing it.

"All three babies accounted for?"

"Yep, all three are still here, though not for much longer."

"What do you mean Harry?" Daphne asked, sitting, much more gracefully than Blaise, into an adjacent armchair.

"The birth date had been moved down." Draco informed them. "A week and two days from today."

"What? Oh that's brilliant!" Daphne prattled. "Oh they are going to be so cute and adorable! Do you know now if they are boys or girls?"

"No, not a clue." Harry replied, grinning at the thought of his little surprises. "We're just going to have to wait and see now. Just a bit over a week and I'll have them in my arms after seven months and two weeks of carrying them."

"And for six months Draco didn't know about, very Slytherin of you Harry, to keep something like that huge bulge hidden from Draco's questing hands, he can be a bit of a touchy-feely guy when he wants to be, but I suppose you know all about that first hand don't you?" Blaise put in with a lecherous grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and cackling when both Daphne and Draco threw cushions at him.

"How did you get such a pervert for a friend love?" Harry asked, his face burning hotter than white coals.

"Don't blame me! It was his brothers who moulded him into the satyr creature not me!"

Harry giggled and put his feet onto Draco's lap, popping a mango cube into his mouth and savouring the flavour of the fruit.

He loved just listening to Draco and his friends talk, it soothed him to know he was in such good company, safe in the knowledge that these four people loved him, though in different ways, and would protect him if the need arose, even sweet Daphne had a vicious streak in her and shy, quiet Theo wouldn't hesitate to jab you in the eye with a sharp quill.

Harry didn't know how it happened, but it seemed he had fallen asleep as the next thing he knew he was jolted roughly awake by a sharp hammering on the portrait door. The four Slytherins looked to him and at seeing him awake, their expressions grew livid. Harry looked at the clock over their mantelpiece and was shocked to see he had been asleep for near two hours! He must have been more worn out that he had thought. He stretched his back, cracking it and his shoulders in the process and moaned lightly as he moved from his warm patch, he fully intended to fall back asleep, but another round of pounding on the door had him sighing and heaving himself into a sitting position. What was it with people trying to batter their door down anyway?

"Who is that?" Harry asked, yawning and rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"I can only think it would be someone from our _undesirable_ list from they way our door guardians aren't letting them in like they did with Daph, Blaise and Theo." Draco replied, helping Harry sit up and pulling him so most of his weight leant on Draco's chest.

"Whoever it is, they are giving me a killer headache." Harry grumbled rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Oh love, come here." Draco breathed softly, cradling Harry's head against his chest and running his fingers through the unruly mop of raven black hair.

The young brunet practically purred under Draco's ministrations and cuddled closer to the love of his life, rubbing his head against the soft robes, studiously ignoring Blaise's snickers and the muffled shouts from behind the portrait. They weren't important, at least, not right now. The only thing that was important was Draco's hands massaging his scalp and easing the pressure behind his eyes.

"Harry James Potter you open this door _right_ now!" Came the unmistakable screech of Ginny Weasley.

"Ohh!" Harry moaned and burrowed deeper into Draco.

"I _know_ you are in there, you open this door _now_! Do you hear me?!"

"Slightly hard not to hear her isn't it?" Theo snarked.

"She is a _Weasley_." Draco put in. "We have to make exceptions, they grew up with a house of seven screaming kids."

Harry pinched Draco lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to rebuke the blonde.

"Not all of them are bad, the twins are great and Bill and Charlie seem fine. It's the other three and their parents."

"I can only assume their success came from the fact that they got out of that barn as quickly as possible. William Weasley left right after graduation to Gringotts, four months later he was in Egypt studying as a curse-breaker. Then Charles Weasley left for a Romanian dragon reserve a month after his graduation, he hardly leaves Romania now. And those twins didn't even stick around for their graduation, left a year early and opened that delightful shop." Draco remarked.

Harry opened his mouth to scold him again, but closed it and tilted his head to the side in thought. Draco had a point. All the decent Weasleys had left the family home. He wondered why that was and made a mental note to asked Gred and Forge the next time he saw them.

"HARRY!"

Said brunet winced and rubbed his temples as a spike of pain rushed through them.

"I'll go get you a headache potion Harry." Daphne offered and stood up to retrieve it after a quick 'In the top cupboard' from Draco.

The sweet Slytherin brought back the first aid box Harry had insisted they needed and placed it on the coffee table, she flicked it open and sifted through the plasters, antiseptic creams and vials of potions, before handing him a clearly marked vial filled with light greyish-blue potion. Harry popped the top and downed the potion and almost immediately felt the pressure drop from his abused temples.

"Oh that feels so much better, thank you Daphne."

"No problem dearest." She replied lightly, packing away the kit and putting it back in the top cupboard to the left of the oven, or big, bulky silver thing, as Draco referred to it as.

Harry yawned into his hand and let his eyes droop, it took less than a minute for them to snap open with another round of 'knocks' on the door.

"Make her go away Dray!" He moaned to his Husband.

"Fuck off Weaselette!" Draco yelled, not before placing his hands over Harry's ears of course.

"Let me in right now you filthy brute! You're holding my fiancée hostage!"

"Oh no! Help, someone help me, I'm a hostage!" Harry whispered under his breath, just loud enough for the four Slytherins to hear him. "Draco I want more fruit!" He demanded with a smile and a kiss to take the bite from his demand.

The blonde grinned before complying, as if Harry was a hostage, if anyone was it was him, but then again he was more of a willing slave than a hostage.

Draco passed over a fresh bowl of Harry's crave foods and watched him devour them, with manners of course, he wasn't nearly as repulsive as Weasley when eating, he doubted anyone could be that disgusting if they tried, but he was still eating faster than he normally would have.

"Hungry lovely?"

Harry swallowed a strawberry and licked his fingers of stray juice. "Starving all of a sudden."

Draco beamed, this was good! Very, very good, it meant that Harry was recovering!

"Anyway as I was saying before we were interrupted by a rude little weasel, I have all of your homework assignments and all of my notes from the classes we share." Blaise told them scratching his ear.

"I have all of your other assignments and I went to the classes none of us share with you to pick up the ones you need for those lessons." Daphne added.

"Oh you guys are the best!" Harry chirped, he had worried that being out of school for so long, right at the beginning of the year would push his and Draco's grades right the way down to the bottom, Draco really did know how to pick his friends.

"Anything for you Angel."

'Except for Blaise.' Harry's mind added with a cheeky grin.

"Open this door!"

Came the wail from Ginny on the other side of the stone wall. It was too bad Harry couldn't say the same for his friends, well except for Hermione perhaps, she seemed to accept him, Draco and his pregnancy. So maybe, just maybe there was hope for him after all.

* * *

Now, I have a pretty good idea for names for Harry and Draco's babies, their genders were chosen right before I even started this fic and I wont change that, but I want to hear your thoughts on general appearances for baby number one, two and three.

Should baby number one have blue eyes and black messy hair? Number two have green eyes and blonde hair? Number three have one blue eye and one green with sleek black hair? Have a think about it and let me know what you want these triplets to look like.

StarLight Massacre. X


	9. Runes, Moods and Bubble Baths

Chapter Ten - Runes, Moods and Bubble Baths

Monday morning dawned bright and early, Harry really wished he didn't have to get up, but he had double potions this morning and he didn't think 'I was too lazy to get up' would excuse him from Severus Snape's lesson, even if they were on more friendlier terms now Harry was married to his Godson and the boy he saw as his own son.

Rolling out of bed, Harry snorted delicately as Draco whined at the missing body and the heat, he cracked an eye open and Harry smiled at him.

"Wakey-Wakey honey bunny! We have Potions this morning, don't want to keep Godfather dearest waiting do we?" Harry chirped. The highlight of his mornings was winding up Draco especially when they had double potions.

Draco mumbled unintelligibly, but dutifully rolled out from under the warm covers, the blonde's near naked, boxer clad form made Harry smile in admiration, but did nothing for him this morning, he just wasn't in the mood, especially after the little trip to the hospital.

"One day down, one week and one day to go." Harry informed his Husband happily.

"Uh." Draco grunted. "Eight days till we become Fathers. Seems like nothing but the time is passing so slowly it feels like an eternity!"

"Aww Draco, they will come soon enough, just savour the silence and sleep as much as you can."

They went into their bathroom and started their daily routines, their shower was not nearly as hot and heavy as the last one they had shared together here, they did nothing more than wash each others backs and kiss a few times.

Stepping out Harry made explicitly sure he didn't slip on the wet floor and waddled his way over to the towel rack, flinging one to Draco when the blonde came out of the shower just after him.

They were just brushing their teeth when one of them spoke again.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Draco asked as he spat out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"It's a bit hard to think up names without a gender Dray, have you?"

"A few, nothing concrete just a few ideas."

"Care to share?"

"Well I always liked the names Regan and Ellen and Natalia."

The faint blush around Draco's cheeks told Harry that his Husband was expecting rejection and perhaps humiliation. Harry shook his head, Draco was much more sensitive to rejection than he would have ever guessed, it was his rejection Draco's hand in friendship all those years ago that spurred their three year feud, but then that birthed the best marriage in the world in Harry's opinion.

"Hmm Violet Regan, Natalia May and Ellen Mia. They are nice names. But all girls names. Do you want a girl?"

"I'd like one, but it doesn't matter, boy or girl I'll love them." Draco stated, the 'Eventually' was said in his mind, he didn't need Harry to know he just wasn't as enthused over these babies as much as he was, sure it was better after the talk with his Father and yes he had decked out nursery's, bought clothes and toys and thought of baby names, but those were all necessary. He just couldn't think the little…things inside of Harry were real, how could anything survive in someone else's body?! They were more like parasites than babies, little leeches sucking all of his beloved Harry's energy, strength and nutrients.

He run a hand over his face, he needed to stop thinking like this, his babies were going to be born in just over a week from now, he didn't want to despise his own children, he wanted to love and care and provide for them. He wanted to teach them and comfort them; he just couldn't imagine himself ever doing it thought.

"I think I like the name Natalia for a girl." Harry said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts, he looked to Harry to see him looking thoughtful and contemplative. "Yes, if we have a girl her name will be Natalia."

Draco flushed in pride and pulled Harry to his chest for a cuddle; kissing the messy, unbrushed, nest of soft fluff Harry called his hair.

"What about a boy's name? We have three girls' names in case they are all girls, what if they are boys?"

"I don't know about boys names, though it is Pureblood tradition to name the firstborn son after his Father, in this case I have no idea which one of us that is and the second born son is named after their Grandfather."

"It would be you love, I'm the 'Mother' of sorts. Hmm honouring you, Lucius and Janus without offending you all, that will be hard."

Draco chuckled slightly. "You wont offend anyone love, having a baby named after you is seen as a high honour, they will be flattered."

Harry beamed and stroked his bump, he would miss carrying his babies inside of him, but he would by lying if he didn't say it was a relief to know they would be out in a little over a week. His back hurt, his feet hurt, he was being terribly sappy, what Draco must have thought of him. His Draco fell in love with the strong, slim, independent man that spat fire and fought back in an argument, not this over sensitive, delicate, wailing blob of hormones. If he and Draco ever had an argument, instead of fighting back and putting up a good debate, he burst into fucking tears!

Harry sighed, not long now, it would take six weeks after the birth for his hormones to level out again and then he would be back to just plain, old, Harry with three babies in tow.

He smiled at that, he just really hoped nothing went wrong before next week; he wouldn't be able to bear losing even one child after he had carried them so far.

* * *

Harry and Draco met Blaise and Theo lounging in their common room, Daphne was talking to Professor Flitwick about something she hadn't understood and would join them for breakfast.

"Morning lovebirds." Blaise greeted lazily from his slumped position on the settee. "Me and Theo didn't hear any thumping or moaning, do you two have silencing charms around your bed and bathroom?"

"Oh god." Harry whined, burying his head in his hands.

"Shut the fuck up Blaise." Draco snapped.

"Hey, I'm just saying, but it seems like you two didn't get it on under the covers if you are this grouchy."

Harry growled and snatching up his wand, he cursed Blaise silent and bright blue, which creepily enough looked good with his indigo coloured eyes.

Theo burst out laughing whilst Blaise tried to rant at him, but ended up looking quite comical without his voice.

"Love, please calm down. Remember the Healer said it wasn't a very good idea to exhaust yourself." Draco pleaded, cuddling him tightly and trying very hard not to laugh out loud at Blaise's mime impression.

"I'm calm." Harry replied, evening out his breathing and rubbing his bulging belly.

A baby took that moment to kick him, hard. He involuntarily gasped, clutching his belly tighter. That had been the hardest kick he had received since the…incident.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned.

Harry looked to him with teary eyes; he seized Draco's hand and placed in on his belly.

"They're kicking again!" He rambled excitedly. "They're kicking!"

Draco waited patiently and a few moments later felt the hard kick to his palm. He forced a wide smile onto his face, more for Harry benefit than anything else, he would rather scowl, those leeches were hurting his Husband again!

"Let's go for breakfast love, we need to feed you." He stated, gently taking Harry's hand in his own and leading him out of their rooms and to the Great Hall, Blaise following morosely behind them with Theo, still unable to speak and still bright blue.

"Harry? I think Blaise wants you to reverse the charms. Think of how the Gryffindors are going to react, we don't want to give them any ammunition, do we?" Theo part asked, part stated in a diplomatic way, intentionally speaking soothingly to calm Harry's ruffled feathers.

Harry pouted, but dutifully turned Blaise's skin back to normal and unstitching his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

"Might just castrate him next time and get it over with." Harry mumbled, stopping Blaise, just as the tall Slytherin opened his mouth.

"That's the third time you have threatened to castrate me!" He settled on saying instead. "Just what is your obsession with my bits?!"

Draco turned around so fast Theo got whiplash just watching him, the blonde glared at Blaise and growled, his icy grey eyes glaring at his best friend and his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Leave him Draco, if he's so conceited and arrogant to believe what he is saying, let him. We both know the only other persons 'bits' I like are yours."

Draco gave one last glare to Blaise, before wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him through the corridors to the Great Hall. It would be just his luck that there would be a gaggle of Gryffindors waiting for them at the doors, but he was pleasantly surprised when there wasn't.

The blonde managed to get his Husband into the hall and seated before people began taking notice of them, it was inevitable really, they had been gone for a week right at the beginning of the year.

Daphne was already seated at the table and Harry sat next to her, Draco on his other side and Theo and Blaise sat opposite, unknown to Harry, their eyes kept darting around, ever the Slytherins, looking for danger or threats.

Blaise coughed lightly, getting Draco's attention and nodded his head over the blonde's shoulder. The blonde snapped his head to look over his shoulder, only to see the bushy haired, Mudblood coming towards them a determined glint in her eyes. He groaned silently and placed his arm around Harry's back, Harry was his first priority.

"Harry, can I speak to you privately please?" Hermione asked as she stood behind him.

Harry dropped the toast he had been about to take a bite out of and spun to her.

"Hermione?!" He exclaimed in shock. "I…yes…yes of course."

He stood up, only to have Draco latch onto his robe sleeve.

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm going whether you think it's a good idea or not." Harry replied, pulling his sleeve from Draco's grasp.

"Harry don't go! What if she hurts you and the children?"

"Do not tell me what to do Draco." Harry replied icily, glaring at his Husband.

He took Hermione's arm and led her out of the hall, leaving behind a gaping bunch of Slytherins, a hurt Husband and two slyly grinning Weasels.

* * *

Harry took Hermione down to the kitchens, just because he wanted to talk to her did not mean he wanted to miss breakfast.

Once they were seated with a plate of food in front of them and Harry was half way through his plate of food, did he speak to Hermione, who by the looks of things had gotten it into her head that he would refuse to accompany her.

"How have you been Harry?" She asked softly.

"Alright all things considered." He replied lightly.

"Rumours have been flying through the school like wildfire, I know not to trust them of course, but all rumours have some sort a basis on the truth. Is it true you have lost a child?"

Harry sighed at the look of deep sadness on her face and knew she was genuinely upset. He shook his head.

"No, all three are alive and well. I almost lost all of them though."

She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Calm down 'Mione." Harry sighed wearily. 'Same old Hermione' He thought fondly.

"But…you are alright aren't you?"

"Fine, I'm all patched up, do you really think the Healers would have let me go if I wasn't?"

"I guess not, but the things people have been saying! It's almost common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was seen running through the corridors with you in his arms covered in blood."

She was watching him closely and Harry smiled.

"That is true, Draco told me."

"But, Lucius Malfoy?!"

"He is my Father-In-law Hermione; he has done his utmost to make me feel welcome into his family. True he wasn't too thrilled in the beginning and he threw a huge fit, which, looking back now was actually quite funny. But since the wedding he has been nothing but pleasant, he's teaching me things I would never have known, he is a great man Hermione, his public perception is no where near the mark."

"He's teaching you? Things like what?" She asked and Harry just knew lessons on the Dark Arts were floating through her mind.

"Like Ancient Runes, you were right they really are interesting. He's taught me accounting and financing, investments and stocks. He's helped me catalogue my vaults and back accounts and even helped me with the derelict properties I own. He's great." Harry repeated, in a platonic way he really did love Lucius Malfoy, the same he loved Narcissa, Janus, Daphne, Theo and, as much as he would regret saying it, even to himself, Blaise.

Hermione smiled and they got into a very lengthy discussion about Ancient Runes, Harry outstanding Hermione with his knowledge and complex translations and Harry absorbing whatever Hermione said that he didn't know.

"So that's how spells are created! I had always wondered." Harry exclaimed, pouring over the piece of parchment detailing the sequence of Runes that made up the levitation spell.

"It gets easier the more sequences you see, but as no two spells are the same, it is impossible to memorise and use the same sequence of Runes twice."

"Of course! Lord I love Runes!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Thanks ''Mione."

"No problem Harry." She replied, smiling.

It was nice to have her best friend back, her very first friend, because back in first year, she hadn't entirely forgiven Ron for upsetting her with those nasty comments and leading to her run in with that nightmarish troll, she had wet the bed for weeks afterwards, Madam Pomfrey had told her it was trauma and gave her potions to help her sleep.

"Is Master and Mistress wanting to eat lunch in the kitchens?" A female house elf asked.

"Wait…what?! Lunch?!" Hermione almost hyperventilated, the poor house elf looked terrified. Hermione looked at her watch and screamed, it was lunchtime! They had missed their first two periods!

"'Mione! Calm down, okay? We'll be fine okay?"

"Fine? Fine?! We've missed our morning lessons!"

"It's okay, I'm allowed to miss my morning lessons under Healers advice and the person who I have chosen to accompany me, because I'm not allowed to remain on my own because of the operation, can miss their lessons as well. All we have to worry about is catch up work."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione screeched, flinging her arms around his neck in a death squeeze.

"We will be taking that lunch please." Harry replied to the little house elf who looked like she'd rather sink through the floor.

Harry ate like a starved man, he'd be damned if he wasn't so fucking hungry! Hermione just looked at him strangely and shook her head with a smile.

"What?" He asked her. "I'm pregnant! I'm allowed to stuff my face, leave me alone."

Hermione smiled indulgently and began feeding him little bits and pieces from the surrounding plates. Once the house elves found out he was pregnant, they filled the poor table to bursting point and Harry swore the food tasted even better than usual.

"Oh I love house elves!" Harry said sometime later as he finished eating and sat back in his chair, his hands placed over his bulging belly. The squeals from the surrounding elves told him he hadn't been as quiet as he had thought either that or all the house elves were eavesdropping.

"What do you have next Harry?" Hermione asked, thinking deeply, more than likely about her lesson schedule.

"Umm…Herbology?" He looked at her blankly, honestly, he had no idea what he was supposed to have now, he had been relying on Draco to drag him to the class after double potions.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She teased good naturedly.

"Asking?"

She laughed then and Harry smiled, it made him feel much better to know he had at least one friend.

"You do have Herbology next; I know which lessons you have with me."

"Stalkerish much 'Mione?"

"Oh hush you!" She scolded lightly, a bright blush on her cheeks.

Hermione helped him to his feet and Harry stretched, feeling all of his muscles shift and his bones crack, he nearly turned to a puddle of goo at the sensation.

"Oh that feels so much better." He moaned in appreciation.

Hermione giggled and pulled him towards Herbology, thinking on it, Harry didn't think Draco had taken Herbology, so he was likely to be with either Blaise or Theo. He was doomed later though when Draco finally got his hands on him, his poor Husband was likely suffering from anxiety attacks over him. It was so soon after the operation and they had nearly lost their children, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Draco charmed him to the settee and sat guarding him until the babies were born. He chuckled at his own mental images.

They reached Herbology and Harry immediately saw Blaise let out a sigh of relief, before he strode up to them and took his arm, pulling him to a workstation in Slytherin territory. Hermione deliberated for a few moments, before waving and standing next to Ron, who was looking livid.

"Are you alright Harry?" Blaise asked softly, a rare note of seriousness in his voice.

"Fine, how is Draco?"

"Besides himself in worry, he wanted to get up to go find you when you didn't show up for Potions or lunch."

Harry sighed, just what he needed, Draco going all over protective on him.

"What did Granger want anyway?"

"None of your business Blaise." Harry snapped. If he wanted to talk to his friends, he would!

The Italian Casanova of Hogwarts immediately backed off, nodding his head and listening to Sprout's lecture, though his hand didn't stray from the small of Harry's back, just in case the heavily pregnant man stumbled.

Harry had never been happier to hear the bell ring for dinner in his life. Professor Sprout's class was the only one that did not have chairs or stools and Harry's feet and back were killing him! He wanted to sit down and stuff his face, manners be damned! Even after his large breakfast and even larger lunch he was feeling famished.

Blaise led him to the Great Hall and the moment Draco spotted him, he pounced, latching onto his sleeve and pulling him into a hug.

"Merlin please don't do things like that to me please!" Draco begged quietly, his lips pressed right up against Harry's ear.

"Not to sound obnoxious, but can I please sit down before you start on me? My feet and back are killing after Herbology."

Draco quickly got him sat down and began rubbing the tension from his shoulders, the leering students be damned. As Draco took care of his aching muscles, Harry pulled everything within reach and devoured it as politely as possible.

"Hungry Harry?" Blaise asked sarcastically, eating more modestly.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head, having the grace to blush, but still being hungry enough to not care overly much about anything or anyone else.

"Leave him alone!" Draco snapped waspishly.

Blaise sneered at them both and turned away, Harry was used to Blaise's bad moods and left him well enough alone, Daphne however slapped the back of the Italian's head, making a loud smacking sound and Blaise actually growled at the red headed girl.

"Leave Harry alone." She stated slowly and strongly. "He is pregnant in case you had forgotten."

"Bit hard to forget with that stomach." Blaise bit out scathingly.

Harry knew Blaise was just in a mood after Professor Sprout called him useless and heavy fingered in class, but the tears still prickled the corner of his eyes, burning with the effort it took him to hold them back.

"Don't you say _anything_ against my Husband!" Draco hissed, his silver eyes flashing in dangerous rage.

"I wasn't saying anything against him, just stating a fucking fact!"

Harry lost his battle with the tears and stood up, abruptly cutting off Draco's reply and drawing the groups attention to his tear flooded eyes, he turned and stalked off, trying his hardest to walk normally but ended up waddling anyway.

Draco caught up with him before he had even taken ten steps, an arm winding around his waist and pulling him tightly into his Husband's side as they made their way back to their rooms in silence.

"Oh what has upset you now cutie?" Dominique asked the moment he saw his tear tracked cheeks, glaring at Draco as if it was somehow his fault.

"Nothing, just some insensitive pricks making fun of my weight."

"It isn't _your_ weight love." Draco soothed. "There are three babies inside of your womb; you are hardly the natural weight of Crabbe or Goyle."

Harry would never admit how much better he felt after hearing that, but if his smug smirk was anything to go by Draco seemed to know anyway.

"Amor Templum." Draco stated strongly. "We do not wish to be disturbed tonight." He added.

The portrait swung open and admitted them, Draco lead Harry to the settee and settled him down on it, making sure he was comfortable, before going to the loathed kitchenette and made Harry something to eat, which mainly consisted of fruit and a few sandwiches, one of the only things Draco knew how to make without giving someone food poisoning.

"Stay here love, I have something I want to do, I'll be back in ten minutes or so."

Harry nodded nibbling one of the chicken sandwiches and watched as Draco smiled and headed into their bedroom. He sighed and finished off his dinner, leant back against the sofa cushions and placed his hands over his belly.

"I don't mean to be a cry baby." He whispered to his children, who kicked him lightly in response to the feather light caresses he was giving his stomach. "It's just…just, oh I don't know! Blaise just upset me, when before when he'd get into his moods I'd laugh with Theo about it. I know how Blaise can get when he's stressed or pressurized, in this case humiliated. I know there was nothing to cry over and that he didn't mean it, I just couldn't stop myself. You little terrors are doing this to me! I don't know what is worse, you terrorizing just me from inside my womb, or you terrorizing _everyone_ around you outside of me."

Harry shook his head, he felt foolish now that he had had time to calm down, snuggling down on the settee, he was almost asleep when Draco came back and chuckled at the picture he made.

"Come on love, I have a surprise for you." Draco coaxed him enthusiastically and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him he'd rather spend the next eight hours sleeping on the rather comfortable settee.

Draco pulled him into their bedroom and began stripping him of his robes and uniform, Harry panicked for a moment until he realised that Draco had left his boxers on and was pulling him towards the bathroom.

The surprise became clear as Harry saw the steaming bath, filled with water oils and bubbles, warm and inviting.

Draco slowly pulled Harry's boxers down and helped him into the water before removing his own clothes and getting in with him.

"Nothing sexual." Draco assured him as he saw the slight panic in Harry's eyes. "Just a relaxing bath and an early night, I think."

Harry gave him a kilowatt smile and breathed in deeply, the humid steam and the scent of vanilla and caramel relaxing his tense and wound up muscles.

Draco moved behind him and took a soft wash cloth to his back, rubbing in soothing circles whilst kissing his neck with gentle butterfly kisses.

"Draco." Harry breathed out.

Draco's breathing picked up, but he didn't act on the arousal he was feeling, washing and pampering Harry instead, keeping his mind firmly fixed on his task and kept his body in solid control so he didn't jump Harry and fuck him over the side of the bath like he so dearly wished to. All it took to calm his arousal from burning point to simmering level was the mental image of Harry, weak and pale, in the hospital bed after the last time they had had sex or even worse, Harry laying on this very floor his mouth overflowing with blood, dead looking and unconscious. The water was suddenly stone cold and Draco paused in his relaxing ministrations.

Harry looked over his shoulder, turned right the way around, and embraced Draco once he saw the expression on his Husband's face.

"Don't think about it Draco." The brunet implored, knowing exactly what Draco had been thinking as he had been thinking exactly the same thing. "It is over with now; all four of us are alive and well."

"I could have lost you!" Draco almost wailed in anguish, he was acting completely un-Malfoyish, but it was Harry, his Husband, Harry, showing him this level of emotions was perfectly acceptable.

"Shh love, shh, everything turned out fine."

Draco held Harry to himself tightly, it had taken until Granger went off with his Husband until _Dinner_ time, ten hours later to fully understand that he could have lost Harry through his own stupidity, he knew sex with pregnant women was risky let alone pregnant men, yet he had been aching for sex so much, had been so starved for the intimacy he had allowed Harry to continue when he knew he should have stopped him and had even taken Harry against the shower wall not five minutes later!

He was a disgraceful Husband and a terrible Father, even if he didn't like the children very much yet, he didn't want them dead! Or even harmed for that matter, the very thought of his children, a product of his and Harry's love, a human made from his blood, seed and magic, being harmed caused unimaginable, heart and gut wrenching pain and anger within him.

"I love you Draco." Harry told him softly, holding his head between tiny, dainty hands. His emerald green eyes showing so much love and adoration Draco didn't for one second doubt him.

The blonde took a deep breath, pressed his lips to Harry's unresisting pouted mouth, and kissed him for all he was worth.

"I was so worried." Draco confided. "When Granger took you away for the entire day, I didn't know whether to run and find you, drag you into my arms and ravish your mouth or to let you have your talk and trust you to take care of yourself and the children, I chose the latter, but I so desperately wanted to go and search for you, it only grew when you didn't show up for lunch."

"I'm sorry Draco, me and 'Mione got lost in a conversation about Runes and we lost track of time, we'd still be talking now if that house elf hadn't asked us if we wanted lunch."

Draco let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "A conversation about Runes? And here I was thinking the world was coming to crash and burn around me. I couldn't get it out of my mind she would hurt you, or you would fall and she wouldn't know what to do. It was never ending."

It was Harry's turn to laugh now. "Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our year and bookworm extraordinaire not knowing what to do in any situation? I'd be surprised if she didn't know better than the Healers."

Draco gave a wry grin. "I suppose so, but so many different scenarios went through my mind, I am just so immensely glad I have you in my arms now, so I can be one hundred percent assured you are alright."

"Oh Draco! You big softie."

Draco chuckled and then resumed pampering Harry, washing every inch of his Husband's body with careful, measured strokes, not seeking to arouse, but to sooth and relax.

Harry was almost asleep under the gentle touches and Draco quickly washed himself, got out, pulled Harry into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, uttering a quick drying charm before laying Harry on the bed on his side, a pillow under the beautiful baby bump, and began massaging Harry's knotted shoulders.

Harry practically purred under Draco's skilled fingers, arching his back into them and wriggling around to get more comfortable as Draco moved to his neck.

Draco chuckled lightly and quietly at Harry's actions, before leaning down and nuzzling the top of Harry's fluffy head, inhaling the vanilla scent that lingered there.

"I love you Harry." He stated strongly, cuddling the relaxed body into his muscled one. "I love you so much sometimes I feel vastly overwhelmed by my own emotions. I have never expected to fall in love and definitely not so young, but I did and I wouldn't change that if it meant the end of the world."

Harry's eyes were suspiciously moist and his lower lip was trembling ever so slightly as he dragged Draco into a loving kiss.

"I love you too Draco, I couldn't bear to be without you, I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me, I think." Harry paused and locked eyes with Draco. "I think I'd commit suicide Draco and I don't want to think like that because I would give my life for my babies, our babies, but without you, without your support and presence, your love and caring, I don't think I'd survive."

Draco's jaw had tensed the moment he had heard the word suicide come from Harry's pretty lips. He never wanted to hear him say anything like that ever again, never wanted to hear such a vile word fall from those petal like lips.

"I will never leave you." He promised the slighter man in his arms. "Never, I love you more than my own life, you are my life, you mean everything to me Harry, you are my world, I revolve around you, only and always you."

Harry sniffed a few times, before turning over onto his other side to face Draco and snuggling into his broad chest. He yawned and pulled Draco down to cuddle him, throwing his skinny arms around Draco's neck and hooked an equally thin leg over his Husband's hip.

"We are tied by our wedding vows." Harry said sleepily. "But even if we didn't make the irreversible vows, normal vows hold enough meaning to me to honour them."

"You are a very moral and honourable person Harry." Draco pointed out with an affectionate smile on his lips. "One of the very many reasons I married you and just two of the traits I love so much about you."

"And here was me thinking you married me to get me in your bed Mr Malfoy. I admit to being quite shocked, especially as you showed more than a little bit of glee, smugness and fascination at my state of virginity."

Draco chuckled and kissed his jaw. "Oh of course I married you to get you in my bed, but it wasn't the only reason."

He gave a lewd wink and wiggled his eyebrows just like the way Blaise was infamous for. Harry giggled and pulled Draco into another kiss.

"You are terrible Mr Malfoy, just terrible."

"As are you Mr Potter-Malfoy. Though with the terrible threesome inside of your beautiful belly, I think I am justified in claiming you as just slightly more terrible than me."

"Good night Draco." Harry replied with a grin, settling down within Draco's arms.

"Night Harry."

With a final kiss and a bit of wriggling to get comfortable, the married couple settled down to sleep, they had no way of knowing that the next day would bring news in the beak of a fierce and determined eagle owl nor that it would bring great change as Hermione Jane Granger sat by the fire in Gryffindor common room, reading a book on male pregnancies and thinking of her dearest friend.

* * *

The babies will be in the next chapter, or if worst comes to worst, the chapter after. So you have until then to decide what the babies will look like, and the three descriptions I gave last chapter were only guidelines, they can have Lily's red hair, Harry's black nest, Narcissa's blue eyes, Draco's silver, Grey, Green, or any combination in between. I'm leaving it up to you, also should the triplets be fraternal or identical?

StarLight Massacre.


	10. Birth and Beauties

A/N: This chapter might be a bit choppy and there are a few tiny time jumps, as some of you are just too anxious for the babies to arrive, so instead of splitting this chapter, I cut some of it out, to bring you the birth sooner.

_Last Time_

_With a final kiss and a bit of wriggling to get comfortable, the married couple settled down to sleep, they had no way of knowing that the next day would bring news in the beak of a fierce and determined eagle owl nor that it would bring great change as Hermione Jane Granger sat by the fire in Gryffindor common room, reading a book on male pregnancies and thinking of her dearest friend._

Chapter Eleven - Birth and Beauties

Harry woke up at dawn, he had an appointment with Healer Tipoin this morning and it was exactly a week today until his children would be born. He lay in bed listening to Draco's even breathing for a few minutes more, before rolling out from under the covers. He washed, showered, dressed, and headed into the common room. His children were still for the moment, but he had no doubts they would be up soon now that he was.

He got a snack from the kitchenette and sat on the settee, taking the pressure off of his already throbbing feet. He sighed, today would be a bad day, he could feel it, or rather, his feet and lower back could feel it. It was only quarter to six; Draco wouldn't be up for a while.

With a small smile Harry slipped to his feet again and padded back into the bedroom, he glanced at Draco who was sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed, before carrying on to the nursery. He left the door ajar and curled up on the rocking chair, pulling his feet under his body and snuggling into the lush padding.

He could imagine himself sitting right here in a week's time, a month's time or even a year's time with his three baby's sleeping softly in their cribs, would one or more of them suck their thumb? At the Dursleys he had never been allowed to suck his thumb, Uncle Vernon would yank his hair until he cried out and let it go or Aunt Petunia would rip it from his mouth, his first few teeth cutting into his thumb leaving it sore and scabbed. Tears welled up in his eyes but he brushed them away angrily, not his babies, his babies could suck their thumbs, fingers or their bloody toes and he'd stand by and coo at them, not smack them for taking security comforts.

Harry smiled when he remembered the conversation Narcissa and he had had just after the marriage. She had told him, much to Draco's mortification, about the stuffed, jade green, dragon that Draco had had from birth and had carried around until he was forced to separate with his beloved toy, which he had named Drake, to come to Hogwarts when he was eleven. Draco had buried his head in his knees, red faced and thoroughly embarrassed. Therefore, there was no worry that Draco would try to strip their children of security comforts.

Harry giggled slightly and continued to caress his pregnant stomach, it was a frightening thought a year into the future, his family would be in that amazing countryside manor for one thing, his and Draco's children would be a year old, their children might have already said their first words by then! The babies might even have a sibling or one on the way, or perhaps another three. Harry shivered acutely at the thought, another set of triplets? Six babies under the age of two? No thank you! He'd stick with his set of triplets and see what the future held for him and his family, he just damned hope fate would be merciful enough to give him single births from now on, he didn't think his back or feet could take another set of triplets. Or his stress levels.

Harry sat on the rocking chair lost in thought, sweeping his emerald eyes over the furnishings of the nursery and imagining his babies in the cribs, or Draco dressing a little blonde haired child on the changing table, though, of course, he didn't know for certain if any of the babies would be blonde or brunet, it didn't much matter to him, but blonde hair seemed to be important to Malfoys. He grinned at the thought of ruining their nine generations of sleek, blonde headed perfectness with his unkempt, messy, black, rats nest.

The nursery door opened suddenly and almost gave Harry a heart attack, the expression on his Husband's face kept him from saying anything as Draco rushed to him and dropped to his knees in front of the rocking chair, pulling him into a hug.

"You have got to stop doing this to me!" Draco exclaimed after kissing him furiously. "Why didn't you answer my calls?!"

"I'm sorry Dray, I didn't hear you. I've been lost in thought."

Draco let out a big breath and smiled charmingly at him.

"As long as you're alright." He breathed quietly. "Have you eaten at all?"

"Yes, I had something, just to tide me over until breakfast." Harry informed the blonde, latching his arms around Draco's neck and nuzzled the top of the blonde's head, inhaling the unique scent that was purely his Draco mixed with the scent of the hazelnut shampoo Draco had used that morning and the expensive cologne that Harry so dearly loved.

"Do you need anything else? Fruit? Toast? I can get it for you."

"I love you so much Draco." Harry replied slightly tearily, what ever he had done to win Draco's heart; he was never going to change it. "I don't need anything at the moment, just a cuddle."

Draco chuckled deeply and stood with Harry in his arms and strode gracefully into the common room again, thought how he managed to stride gracefully under all of Harry's bulk, the little brunet wasn't sure.

He sat on the settee and pulled Harry tightly to his chest, an arm wrapped firmly around his back and a strong hand resting on his hip whilst his other hand carded through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual, not that Harry cared or minded in the slightest.

Dead on seven o'clock, a knock at the portrait door broke their contented silence; Draco sighed in annoyance at being disturbed, but got up and placed Harry in the warm indentation he had made, before brushing invisible dust from his clothes and making his way briskly to the door.

"Good morning Healer Tipoin, please come in." Draco's smooth, charming, cultured voice floated to Harry's ears and Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from giggling aloud.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, your Husband is ready I assume?"

"Yes Ma'am, he is on the settee."

Harry smiled blindingly at the Healer and she actually paused in her steps before taking a seat next to him, whilst Draco stood at his head.

"Now Harry, how have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Very well thank you, Healer Tipoin. How have you been?"

"The both of you are always so polite." She praised with an approving smile. "I have been well thank you Harry, how has activity been with the children, have they moved at all?"

"Not today, but they were kicking fine yesterday and were moving the day before."

"Alright, I just want to take a look and see if they are alright, is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded his head, lifted his shirt, and let the Healer prod his midsection, before casting a few spells, nodding to herself and jotting notes down on a clipboard. He had chosen Healer Tipoin for many reasons, the main reason was she was competent and knew exactly what she was doing, but also she didn't only specialise in male pregnancies, but male, multiple pregnancies, though she was only used to seeing male conceived twins, never triplets, until he came along and proved everything false.

"Everything seems fine. The babies are feeding normally from you, their heart rates are acceptable and nothing seems out of place, though their calcium levels are a bit low, so more milk for you Mr Potter-Malfoy, if you would."

Harry nodded his head in acquiesce, he didn't really care for milk, having never being allowed any whilst he was a toddler or a child at the Dursleys, he had been brought up on tap water and he had been glad to get that on some days.

"Now lets check on you shall we?" Healer Tipoin asked rhetorically, she would have checked him even if he had shaken his head no.

He lay still as the cool, wet feeling of the spells raced up and down his arms and legs, tickling his minimal body hair, making them stand up on end and goose bumps to rise on his skin.

"You are fine Harry, though your body is strained, I can understand some of this stress has come from school, but has anything else happened to make you so anxious?"

"I worry a lot." Harry confided quietly. "Perhaps needlessly, but I still do and there are a few students who are harassing me." He added with a light grimace as he remembered Ginny pounding the portrait last night.

"That would explain it. You do remember the talk we had about stress harming the developing foetus don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am, I try to stop myself worrying when I realise what I'm doing."

Healer Tipoin nodded, making notes on her clipboard again.

"Well your stress levels have come down dramatically since you told your Husband you were pregnant and they have evened out since your stay in hospital, I'm not too worried at the moment, but please do try to keep those stress levels down to a minimum."

"Of course Healer."

"I can see nothing wrong with you or the children, the patch on your womb is holding nicely, in fact it looks like your magic has accepted it and is fusing it to your womb wall. Hmm. Well it shouldn't cause a problem in any case; your Caesarean is booked for a week from today at five in the afternoon, unless there are any problems that show themselves before that of course. You will be in the capable hands of Healer Jonas Cole who is the Senior birth Healer at St Mungos, he will be accompanying me on our next appointment in two days time, again at seven in the morning, just so he can 'get a feel' if it were, of how the procedure is going to be handled next Tuesday, any questions?"

Harry shook his head, but Draco looked deep in thought.

"Actually yes." He began slowly. "Is there anything I can do to help Harry with his stress levels?"

"Keep any and all potential harassers away from him, do not let him near the press or reporters and keep him from worrying over pointless things like essay deadlines or homework."

Draco nodded and rubbed a large hand over Harry's tiny shoulder.

"About the due date, is there any reason it is to be performed at five in the afternoon?"

"Your Father chose that time, Mr Malfoy, I do not know why; you'd have to ask him."

Draco nodded again and continued his thoughtfulness.

"About the patch on Harry's womb, why would his magic have rejected it?"

"It is a foreign entity in his body, more often than not a persons magic would have rejected such an intrusion, but Harry's magic has accepted the patch, I believe this could be because of Harry's will power, he wants to protect his children so much, that his magic is reacting to his wants and instead of making it harder for him, has actually helped him by fusing the patch to the tear in the womb wall. Anything else?"

"No, I think that's all." Draco replied. "Thank you Healer Tipoin."

"No problem Mr Malfoy, anything else you want to know, or you Harry, please don't hesitate to send me an owl."

The couple nodded and Draco escorted the Healer out and returned to Harry, sitting on the edge of the settee and tenderly caressing the bump. They stayed that way until the portrait burst open and admitted Blaise, Theo and Daphne.

"Morning Draco, Harry." Theo greeted quietly.

"How did the appointment go?" Daphne asked, sitting on the edge of the armchair closest to the settee they were both on.

"Fine." Draco replied with his trademark smirk. "The date has been completely set now, for next Tuesday at five in the afternoon."

"Oh I can hardly wait!" Daphne squealed. "Do you think they are boys or girls?"

"I think the Healer has given up looking." Harry stated with a grin. "These babies just do not want us to know their genders until they are born."

"Only a week away now, then I can finally go out and buy some blue or pink things." Daphne sighed as if it was a huge inconvenience.

Harry laughed. "Trust me Daphne, I know your frustration. The nursery decorations have suffered thanks to these little monsters and Narcissa only needs one positive scan for a boy or a girl before she goes and buys out that poor lady in Diagon Alley."

"Don't worry Harry, I think Mable wouldn't mind at all." Draco drawled, standing up and once again getting rid of imaginary wrinkles in his clothes before pulling Harry to his feet.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Harry?" Blaise asked, much more subdued than normal.

"Of course Blaise."

"Just don't keep him from breakfast Blaise!" Draco called after them.

Harry already knew what this was about; Blaise was feeling guilty about making him turn into a cry baby yesterday.

"Harry, I…I just want to apologize for yesterday, it wasn't my intentions to snap at or upset you."

"It's alright Blaise, I know how you get sometimes and Professor Sprout was publicly humiliating you, I wouldn't have taken that well either. I'm just a lot more sensitive than usual, though if you do that after the babies are born you can guarantee yourself a duel." Harry said with a sexy smirk he had gotten from Draco, though no one would ever be able to completely copy it, for one he wouldn't be surprised if somewhere along the line the Malfoy family had copyrighted it and two, you just had to be born with the facial muscles to perform such a smirk perfectly.

Blaise laughed and swung an arm around his shoulders and began leading them to the Great Hall, they would probably catch up Theo, Daphne and Draco before they reached it though, Draco would not have allowed Harry to walk with only one 'protector' for very long.

True to his prediction, they caught up with the three Slytherins only one floor down and three corridors away. Draco immediately took over Blaise's position on his other side, knocked the Italian's arm from his shoulders, and replaced it with his own. It seemed that even though Harry had forgiven Blaise, Draco was not going to be as forgiving.

Harry allowed himself to be shepherded into the Great Hall and ignored everyone as he sat with his Husband and friends and ate his fill. It seemed he was still news, though not as high as the recent scandal, which, from what he overheard on his way here, included a Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw being caught, in a more than compromising position, in Professor McGonagall's office at four in the morning. So he was left in relative peace from the whispers, though he could still feel a few heated gazes glaring through the back of his head, he didn't need to turn around to know who they were coming from.

"Draco, what's first lesson?"

"Charms love." Draco replied swiftly, Harry wondered if Draco sat awake on the first night in the castle and memorised his timetable. The brunet chuckled; actually, he wouldn't be surprised if Draco did do that.

As soon as they sat down an elegant eagle owl landed in front of Draco and with a stoic face, his Husband pulled the letter off of the owl's leg, gave it a crust of toast and watched as it flew off again, before turning his attention to the letter. He opened it and flipped it open, his eyes registering his surprise before handing it over to Harry with a smug grin.

Harry took it perplexed and after noting Lucius Malfoy's elegant script, he read the letter and burst out laughing, getting startled and frightened looks from those in the vicinity.

Lucius had brought a full investigation down on Healer McCarter and taken her to court over the treatment his family had received by her. She had been banned from all medical establishments and fined three thousand galleons, an amount of money she didn't have so had been sentenced instead to three months in Azkaban's human patrolled section, whilst there were no Dementors, it was still unpleasant and frightening. Lucius had also informed them that he wanted to be present for the birth of his Grandchildren which was why he had scheduled the Caesarean for five in the afternoon, an hour after he got home from work and that for the first month or so, Harry and Draco would be remaining in Malfoy manor to settle down and into a routine with the babies. Harry wasn't complaining about that, he was sure Narcissa would help him, give him tips and point out anything he was dong wrong as he wasn't very confident in his own parenting abilities having grown up with the Dursleys as parental role models. He definitely didn't want his children to turn out like he, himself had; a painfully thin, malnourished, battered and broken slave. Or god forbid they turned out like Dudley; overweight, unintelligent, bullying pigs. He swore his children would not have the childhood the Dursleys had given him or Dudley, if they turned out like Draco he would cry in thankfulness, though perhaps he wouldn't train them to be so stoic and emotionless.

Harry once again had everything he had ever craved or shown passive interest in shoved in front of him and spent the next hour being coaxed into eating a little bit more, not that he minded, though when they left for Charms he felt like his stomach was going to push the babies out of his throat if he ate anything more.

* * *

The week passed agonisingly slowly to Harry, on Thursday he had his second appointment with Healer Tipoin and his first with Healer Cole. The elderly man, who exuded an air of great knowledge and energy, was very professional in Harry's opinion and talked through the procedure he was going to do, down to the exact potions and medications he was going to use, the spells and charms he was going to perform and exactly when and where he was going to be applying them and why. Overall, he made Harry feel very secure and a lot more calm about his impending Caesarean.

He and Hermione were getting on better than they ever had before, the bushy haired witch questioned him daily about everything he was experiencing, writing down, word for word, his answers and replies, stating over and over that he was the worlds first male carrier of triplets and that his experience could help others later on if they conceived triplets. Harry didn't mind, Hermione was just being Hermione, but it annoyed Draco to the point of spitting at her in rage. He didn't like Harry's privacy and peace being invaded by 'stressful' and 'personal' questions.

"Harry, I've been thinking." Hermione broke the silence once again.

Draco snorted contemptuously. "Do you actually do anything other than think Granger?" He spat, rubbing Harry's feet gently as they rested in his lap.

They were in their private rooms, it was Saturday morning and Hermione had, overnight, composed another list of questions she wanted to ask him. Harry was laying on the settee, his back and neck being supported by numerous pillows and cushions whilst his swollen and aching feet were resting on a cushion in Draco's lap, being massaged thoroughly until Harry felt he could have purred in pleasure. Hermione was sitting in an armchair near Harry's head, papers and notes scattered across the coffee table as she organised the mass of papers she had been writing for the past week.

"Yes I do things other than think!" She snapped, before turning to her pregnant friend. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He hummed lethargically.

"I was wondering, there aren't many books about male pregnancy about and those that are out, well they don't give very much information and there is something that has been bothering me for a whilst."

"Oh, spit it out Granger!"

Hermione gave Draco a nasty look before turning back to Harry. "Well it's the genetics Harry, the sex chromosomes. Women's eggs have an X and male's sperm has an X or a Y, I assume that it's still XX for a girl and XY for a boy, but what happens if the male, male conception equals a YY pair of sex chromosomes? It is possible isn't it?"

"Yes it's possible Hermione, I asked the Healer when I first found out I was pregnant. A YY pairing is the most common, which is why male pregnancy is rare, as a baby conceived by a YY pairing of chromosomes will result in a natural miscarriage, the baby can not survive and nine times out of ten the couple will not even have noticed the baby was there in the first place. Only those specifically looking for a conception will know there was a baby there, if it had happened to me and Draco, neither of us would have noticed as we were not looking for a baby. It is why it is nearly impossible for a male couple to have multiple births as the chance of getting one pair of chromosomes that are not YY is very low, but for me to have three pairs that are either XX or XY is nothing short of a miracle."

Hermione's hand was scribbling down Harry's answer so quickly the ink was splattering across her fingers, Harry could see the gleam in her eyes at the new information and he smiled softly. He looked to Draco and saw his annoyance, he had wanted to pamper Harry today, it was why Theo, Daphne and Blaise weren't here, in three days time they would be parents of triplets and the blonde had wanted some quality time with his Husband, but Hermione had questions that needed answering. She was going to help future male, male couples (Not to mention the future bookworms) with a subject that had very little information to the public, he wouldn't deny her this, besides if it was helping people, who was he to say no?

"Is that all?" Draco drawled, letting his irritation seep into his voice.

"Yes, yes this should hold me until tomorrow." Hermione gushed, her cheeks pinkening with pleasure at the pages of information she had siphoned from Harry and rushed out of the room with her parchments and satchel, presumably to write it up neat.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Draco groaned, stretching his back making the vertebrae pop. "I thought she'd never leave."

"Don't be nasty now Dray, she's helping other male couples with their pregnancies. That's a good thing."

"She could have come by tomorrow! Why did it have to be today? The one day I want you all to myself and she pops up with a several sheets of parchment for a session of question and answers!"

"It's still only morning Draco; we still have the rest of the day for some quality one-on-one time."

Draco's grin became lecherous as he pointedly run his eyes over Harry's pyjama clad frame.

"Oh? Some one-on-one time Harry? Sounds good to me."

Harry laughed and wiggled his toes in Draco's grip.

"I'm sure I can give you some one-on-one, dearest Draco." Harry replied huskily.

Harry watched as Draco's pupils blew wide with lust, his silvery eyes darkening to a smouldering grey as he fought against his lust.

The brunet giggled and swung his legs from Draco's lap, shimmied to the floor and knelt between Draco's legs, elevating himself slightly on his knees to keep his baby bump comfortable.

"In fact, I'd love to give you a _personal_ examination. Just you and me."

-------------- Deleted Scene - for full unedited chapter go to AdultFanfiction, this fic is under the same title and author. ------------------------------

Draco chuckled, slightly hysterically and cradled Harry in his arms. Whatever he had done to deserve Harry he was thankful every single day of his life for it.

* * *

Monday morning found Harry once again being checked over by Healer Tipoin. The diminutive brunet was more than a little bit anxious and nothing Draco did could relieve Harry of his tension and stress, everything set him off and he either started crying and sobbing or yelling and throwing things.

It was only one day until the Caesarean and despite being run through the entire procedure; Harry was still unsure and restless.

"Your children are perfectly fine Mr Potter-Malfoy, as far as I can tell, they are perfectly formed and ready to come out, though they are still slightly underweight, though that does not mean they don't have a fighting chance at survival. You are to arrive at the hospital tomorrow at noon to be settled, prepped and ready for your operation and you can be cuddling your children in thirty-four hours, how does that sound gentlemen?"

"Brilliant." Harry replied with a sigh, he wanted his babies in his arms, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't miss his baby belly once it was gone.

Draco escorted Healer Tipoin out of the room and then sank down next to Harry, he was still having mixed feelings about the babies, on the plus side, they would be out of Harry's womb soon and wouldn't be able to harm him anymore, on the downside, they would be out of him and that meant he would have to care for and love them, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to do. He had been thinking very, very hard for the past two weeks and he had came to a conclusion, if for whatever reason he didn't care nor love his children, he would grit his teeth, reign back his pride and just do it, if not for anyone's sake but Harry's and he loved his little kitten enough to do it all for him and no other reason.

Harry wanted these babies and Draco would never deny him anything he wanted and the thought of an Heir to carry on his name was becoming appealing, though he had absolutely no clue what he would do or how he would act if Harry was carrying all girls. He just could not see himself playing with dolls or dressing them up in dresses. It was going to be hard enough with boys, but girls were a foreign concept to him; he was gay for Merlin's sake! He had no clue what one did with girls or how they acted around them outside of communicating with his own Mother. There was Pansy but, well he wouldn't want any daughter of his to turn out like her, he'd rather snap his own wand, declare himself a Muggle and then cut his own cock and balls off before stabbing his eyes out. Let it be said he just really did not like Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Harry with his head down the toilet bowl, throwing up with nerves. Draco was hovering over him, a damp cloth pressed to Harry's forehead and a glass of water within reach, as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Shh love, it's going to be fine. It will all be over today. This time tomorrow we will have those babies in their cribs at Malfoy manor." Draco tried appeasing Harry, but believed he made it worse as Harry started throwing up again.

"I'm 'Kay." Harry moaned, one hand rubbing his stomach and using Draco as an anchor he pulled himself to his feet.

"Everything is going to be fine Harry, you're worrying for nothing."

"I know." Harry replied hoarsely, taking the glass of water and swilling his mouth out.

Draco lead Harry out of the bathroom and lay him on the bed, they didn't have classes today due to the operation and Narcissa and Janus, who didn't work Tuesday's, were coming to pick them up at ten to take them back to Malfoy manor for a few hours until they needed to go to the hospital.

Harry's stomach felt like it was full of eels, his babies were kicking up a storm and he felt like crying. It would all be over soon, but did he honestly want these babies out now? No. No he didn't, but he didn't have a choice, the patch was only supposed to be temporary and last two weeks, three at the most. It would be dangerous to keep them in his womb any longer, but he would miss being pregnant. It was a lose-lose situation and Harry didn't like it.

Harry ate a light breakfast and managed to keep it down, he sat in Draco's lap being cuddled and soothed, enjoying the light caresses and the butterfly kisses Draco distracted him with and was startled when a knock sounded on the portrait door.

"Let them in Patricia." Draco called, knowing who was behind the door as it was exactly ten o'clock.

Narcissa practically ran in to the room in her excitement and knelt by Harry's feet and placed her hands on the bulge, running reverent fingers over it and cooing.

Janus waltzed in, his trademark, cheeky grin on his face as he winked to them both before settling in an armchair.

"Oh I can't believe this day has come!" Narcissa gushed happily. "My beautiful little Grandbabies will be here in a few hours and I can finally hold and cuddle them and go out and buy some little pink dresses."

"Still holding out for all girls Mother?" Draco asked with a grin.

"I am adamant these babies are all girls. Call it Mothers intuition."

"Your 'intuition' is broken!" Janus laughed. "You thought Draco was a girl, you even argued with the Healers about it. You argued right up until Lucius decked out the nursery in blue and green. Then you went on a shopping spree buying everything you saw in blue."

"These are girls! I can feel it." Narcissa insisted.

"You thought I was a girl Mother?" Draco asked, slightly shocked as he had never heard this story before.

"Pfft, please Draco even after you were born she dressed you up in pink and little dresses. Your Father has an album labelled 'Draconiana' full of pictures of you wearing little pink hats and dresses. When you got to a year old he had to put his foot down to stop her buying more dresses for you."

Harry giggled imagining Draco in little dresses with flower motifs on them and matching sandals and sunhats.

"Don't get any ideas Harry." He growled, scowling at his Uncle and Mother.

"It's alright to admit you have a cross dressing fetish Draco. It would be your Mother's fault you have it." Janus laughed.

"I do _not_ have a cross dressing fetish!"

"Enough!" Narcissa called, raising her voice slightly. "Are you boys ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Come on then, I have a little buffet ready for you when we get back."

Draco supported Harry on one side and Narcissa the other, whilst Janus strode ahead, presumably to clear the path.

They reached the Headmaster's office and Harry had to restrain himself from reaching for his wand and blasting the insane, annoying, elderly man with the most powerful offensive spells he knew, at this point Harry wouldn't mind seeing Dumbledore's entrails smeared halfway up the walls and making pretty patterns with the man's blood.

"Ah Harry my boy, I do hope your operation goes well. Your daughter should be with you very soon and I hope to receive an invitation to her afterbirth party and her blessing." He greeted them, with that damnable twinkle and lightly chastising tone.

Draco snorted beside him as he nudged his Uncle out of the way, took a handful of floo power and holding Harry tightly to himself, threw it into the fireplace and shouted out their destination.

After the spinning and turning stopped, Harry opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Malfoy manor.

Draco led him to the family dinning room and set him in a chair before sitting beside him. It was going to be a tortuous wait for noon and then a further five hours until the operation, Harry's leg was already bouncing with nerves and it wasn't even the afternoon yet.

The hours passed slowly as Janus and Narcissa tried to entertain the boys, Janus even going to find the 'Draconiana' photo album, much to Draco's embarrassment it actually existed and it _was _filled with pictures of him in dresses and wrapped in pink blankets. Harry got a kick out of cooing at the pictures whilst Draco buried his head in his hands and cursed his Mother, who chuckled delicately into her hand.

At noon the four flooed to the hospital. Harry's legs were shaking like jelly as he tried to navigate around sick and injured people into his own private room. It was beautiful and homey, not like all of the other hospital rooms he had been in, but he guessed correctly that when you were a Malfoy no expenses were spared.

The Healers came and made sure he was comfortable and that he was still physically able to give birth, his babies were still perfect, none were in distress and the patch was still holding. It was four o'clock on the dot when Lucius came into the hospital room to see a green tinged Harry sitting up in the bed, Draco by his side scowling and Janus telling 'true' stories of births that had gone horribly wrong.

The blonde aristocrat sighed in annoyance and gripped his brother's arm, spinning his, slightly shorter, brother to face him.

"Just what, in the name of Merlin and Morganna, do you think you are doing?!" He hissed slowly, enunciating every word.

"Nothing Luce, just entertaining the boys with some facts I have heard over the years."

Lucius almost growled as he caught sight of the tears glistening in Harry's eyes. The tiny boy was terrified enough without his younger brother making it all the worse.

He dragged Janus out of the room and closed the door in his brother's face, before turning back to the bed to see Draco cuddling an almost hysterical Harry. He pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience.

"Do not listen to a word he says Harry, everything that comes from Janus' mouth is either a lie or a profanity." Lucius said comfortingly.

Lucius looked around for his Wife and frowned when she wasn't in the room. Though he knew that she would not have allowed Janus to say the things he had if she had been there.

"Boys, where is your Mother? He asked.

"She went to get tea; she only left ten minutes ago." Draco replied, smoothing Harry's fringe from his damp forehead.

Lucius nodded and ignored the whining and sulking coming from behind the closed door.

"How are you feeling Harry?" He asked, somewhat needlessly as it was obvious the boy was terrified.

"I'm okay." He warbled out, his voice cracking and his eyes still moist.

Lucius sighed and got up, kicking himself all the way to the bed and mentally screaming at himself over what he was planning on doing, he sat next to his son-in-law and threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

He let Harry break down in tears on his impeccable robes and rubbed circles on his back and concentrated on breathing evenly to encourage Harry to do the same, just as he had done with Draco when he had needed it when he was younger.

This was the side no one ever saw outside of his private grounds, but this was an exception, Harry was terrified of something he needn't be, a birth was supposed to be a joyous occasion, not something to be dreaded.

Narcissa took that moment to walk through the door, a tray of steaming cups in her hands and a sulking Janus on her heels. She shut the door quickly when she took in their position and her smile lit up her face.

"Janus told me what he was doing to Harry." She said by ways of explaining the bright red handprint on the younger brother's cheek. "He won't do it again sweetie, he was just being cruel and heartless, he believes he's being funny."

Harry nodded and sniffled a few times before pulling Draco into the hug with Lucius as well, burying his head in Draco's robes.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Harry, you won't feel a thing, you won't see anything and your three babies will be settled into your arms first. Isn't that something to look forward to? That you will be getting to see and hold those triplets before the rest of us?"

Harry giggled weakly at Narcissa's pout and brushed his eyes. He knew his fear was irrational; he had just never liked hospitals all that much.

At half past four, the Healers came in and ushered everyone but Harry out and began preparing him for his Caesarean, charming his body hair away, rubbing a numbing paste on his abdomen, from his diaphragm to the middle of his thighs, making him swallow a different numbing potion that iced his entire body from the chest down and talking him through everything as they slipped him into a little gown that had a section missing that exposed his baby bulge.

Equipment was brought into the room and he was told what everything was and what it was used for. 'Oh this is what we use to weigh the newborn babies' and 'We use this little station to clean them before we hand them to you'. Three incubators were brought in and lined with pure white, cotton blankets and everything was going so fast Harry didn't have time to think about anything.

At five o'clock Healer Tipoin and Healer Cole came into the room and Harry felt his heart accelerate.

"How are you doing Harry?" Healer Cole asked as he washed and sterilized his hands and forearms before slipping them into gloves.

"Fine." He choked out and the Healer seemed to know he was not fine as he gave a wan smile.

"Nothing to worry about lad, this will all be over with soon. Oh and before I forget, that Husband of yours gave me a little present for the babies. I believe they are claiming bracelets."

"What are claiming bracelets?" Harry asked, Draco hadn't said anything about this.

"Just bracelets that parents give to their babies upon birth so they know which baby is theirs and in your case, which baby came out first. In the case of twins, or in _this_ case triplets, it is very important for Purebloods to know which baby is the Firstborn as it is the Firstborn which is legally the Heir, dire consequences can come into effect if the wrong child tried to claim the wrong inheritance, in some reported cases it has even resulted in death."

Harry gasped and held his hand out for the bracelets. He opened the box whilst very aware the Healers were hovering around his baby bump.

Inside the box were three very beautiful, but plain, platinum bracelets. One had an Amethyst set into it, another had a Ruby and the last had an Emerald.

"The Firstborn receives the Emerald bracelet, the Second born receives the Ruby and the last will get the Amethyst." Healer Tipoin stated as she took the bracelets from Harry and carefully closed the box.

Harry nodded his understanding and forced himself to breathe deeply and evenly as Healer Cole stood over his belly, his wand raised.

"Right now Harry, you understand how this works correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh come now lad, don't be so frightened. Did you feel that?" He asked suddenly and randomly.

"Feel what?" Harry asked back confused.

"That's the answer we were looking for." Healer Cole assured him. "The numbing potions have done their jobs. Now I'm just going to make a split in your skin Harry, it is a simple slicing jinx and you won't feel a thing."

Harry breathed in and out and before he even started on his second breath, he saw the Healer make a line with his wand, he felt nothing, but the two Healers at his feet began dabbing just under his baby bump, the towels coming away covered in blood.

The Healer made a few more wand gestures, telling him clearly, what he was doing as he was carrying on.

"Now we are just cutting away the fat over the muscle, though you don't have too much of that." Healer Cole commented disapprovingly. "Now it's through the muscle and to your womb, we will be going right through that and then your babies will be cleaned, wrapped and placed on your chest, we hope to have you sealed shut and cleaned up by then."

Harry was slightly nervous about holding his babies but there was no stopping this now, not that he would have, but he just wanted this over with, he wanted to know if he had baby boys or girls, what they looked like. A sudden thought came to him then, what if his babies were ugly? What if they were teased and made fun of because they were born with something beyond their control.

"Calm yourself Harry, we are about to open your womb, we need you to keep as still as possible so we don't accidentally hit a baby."

Harry breathed in and out, in and out and shook himself out of his thoughts, of course, his babies wouldn't be ugly, they had Malfoy blood running through them and no Malfoy was ugly.

"The first baby Harry." Healer Cole warned him as an absolutely tiny baby was cupped and pulled out of his womb, it was strange to see it happening and knowing it was happening to him, but not feeling a thing.

The umbilical cord was clamped and cut with a well placed jinx and a shrill cry pierced the almost silent room and Harry breathed slightly easier at the sound, he watched as the emerald stoned bracelet was fastened around the tiny wrist and the baby was taken away for cleaning, Harry felt panic raise in him as he lost sight of his first baby, but there wasn't much he could do as a second cry sounded as his second baby was pulled from his womb and had the attached cord clamped and cut. Things were going extra fast again as the Ruby studded bracelet went around the tiny wrist and the baby was taken away for cleaning.

Still breathing deeply against the panic raising in him, Harry watched his last baby come out of his womb, the cord was clamped and cut, but his panic spiked as the baby didn't immediately cry, but a small spell was shot at the little one and a small amount of fluid dribbled out and was caught in a towel, the baby immediately started crying as the airway was cleared.

As the Amethyst bracelet was fastened around the wrist, Harry didn't have time to feel the loss of all of his babies as his Firstborn was brought back to him, wrapped in a blanket, and placed on his chest. Harry hadn't even realised he had been completely sealed without a mark and the blood had been spelled away, though he saw a tray holding a large mass of reddy-brown tissue. Three placentas, so his babies were fraternal triplets, that was good to know, he'd be able to tell them apart, hopefully.

Harry looked at the beautiful little face of his Firstborn and he felt tears clog his throat. He reached out and run a reverent finger over the tiny little nose and delicate cheeks. This one looked a lot like he did, had the same delicate facial structure, the little Retroussé nose and the smooth jaw.

A second baby was placed next to the first on the right and Harry felt the tears burn the corners of his eyes; they both looked the same, though Harry could see the subtle differences. The second baby had more of a jaw, had a more rounded nose and thinner lips. The baby looked a lot like Janus and Harry almost laughed at the similarities.

The last baby was placed on the Firstborn's left and Harry could have sworn he was looking at Draco; they had the same pointed nose and chin.

All three babies looked like they were going to be blondes as the damp, downy hair on their little heads were a feathered, white-blonde and Harry strained his neck to kiss each of his beautiful babies.

"What…what gender…?" He croaked out and Healer Tipoin gave him a glass of water that was laced with a pain reliever as the numbing potions would be wearing off soon.

"They are all baby boys." She told him with a smile.

"Are they all…all okay?"

"Yes, they are all perfectly fine and healthy, thought all a bit on the small side, but they are premature so it was expected."

Harry sniffled a bit and was given a few minutes alone with his sons; he just touched, cuddled and kissed them softly. He couldn't believe he had them in his arms after all the stress and pain, the morning sickness, the lies and secrets and here they were, in his arms, safe and sound, perfectly healthy.

A small commotion had Harry looking up to see the four Malfoy's looking at him from inside the doorway. Narcissa had tears in her eyes and Draco looked shell-shocked.

"Why are you still fat?" Janus asked, breaking the peaceful silence, looking to his still bumped stomach.

Narcissa and Lucius both smacked him and he pouted, but Harry was feeling far too content to care, he had been told he wouldn't lose his baby bump immediately after the birth, that it would take a while, he wasn't bothered, he had had that bump for four months, he wouldn't mind having it for a little longer.

He silently beckoned Draco over to him with his eyes and watched as Draco took baby steps towards his bedside. Once he reached there, he tenderly reached out and touched the baby nearest to him. His fingers were shaking as he brushed a baby soft cheek.

"What genders?" Lucius asked, coming closer to look at his Grandchildren, Narcissa half a step ahead of him.

"Boys." Harry replied tiredly. "All boys."

"Oh we must get them some little blue suits." Narcissa cooed, running her fingers through the sparse hair on one of the boys' head. "I saw these cute little outfits, we can match them perfectly."

"No!" Harry replied sharply.

"No? Harry dear, I don't quite understand."

"They will not be matching at any time." Harry elaborated. "They may be triplets but they will not be seen as one, they will not be treated as one! They are going to be treated as three individual, separate people. I will not have them matching, I will not have them treated the same and I will not force them to do the same things!"

Harry was panting as he finished his rant, using more energy than was perhaps wise, but he seemed to have gotten his message across as Narcissa immediately started cooing that the youngest would look amazing in green whilst the middle boy would look better in blue.

"Harry? May I hold one?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Of course you can silly!" Harry admonished him softly. "They are yours as well as mine."

Draco accepted the baby handed to him and cradled the boy gently, though adjusted his grip when the baby almost slipped from his arms. The blonde seemed to be in a trance as he bent down and pressed a kiss to the fluffy, but still slightly damp, downy hair.

"Have you decided on names Harry?" Lucius asked, nudging Janus away from the babies, slightly wary of what his brother would do to the defenceless boys.

"Lexin Lucius Malfoy, Jarvis Janus Potter and Dante Draco Potter-Malfoy."

Harry smiled at the three men's gob smacked faces and allowed Narcissa to relieve him of another baby.

"You…you are naming them all after us?" Janus tripped over his own tongue.

"Yes." Harry replied, his voice going sleepy as the potions kicked in and out simultaneously. The numbing potions dropped and the pain reliever and the Calming Draught came into effect, damn those Healers knew how to time things.

He cuddled his remaining baby, Jarvis, as he felt his eyes getting heavier, he forced them open again, there was no way in hell on earth he was going to miss his babies first feeding.

Draco moved suddenly, he handed the baby he was holding to his Father and pulled out his wand. Harry watched him curiously, as he placed his wand against the baby bangle; he muttered a string of Latin and Harry smiled brilliantly as he saw the name Lexin Lucius engraved on the emerald stoned bracelet. He watched with happy tears and pride as Draco repeated this for the baby on his chest, claiming him Jarvis Janusand then repeated it a final time, claiming the baby in Narcissa's arms Dante Draco.

"I love you Draco." Harry stated sleepily.

"Why don't you go to sleep Love?" Draco asked softly, running the backs of his knuckles over Harry's cheek.

"No, babies need feeding." Harry replied, shifting himself into a purposefully uncomfortable position.

Draco shook his head and kissed his forehead. He didn't even try to stop Harry from first feeding his babies and Harry was thankful towards him for it.

A Healing intern came in with three sheaves of parchment and a self-inking quill. She smiled at the babies being held with a gentle glow in her eyes and Harry watched as Lucius, very grudgingly and with a little bit of hesitance, handed the Firstborn, Lexin, to Janus, before heading over to the intern.

"These are the birth certificates." She explained, showing the three near identical parchments to the Head of House. The only differences were the times of birth, the weights and lengths of the babies.

Lucius looked carefully at the documents, comparing the times and elegantly scripting Lexin's full name on the first document in his finest calligraphy. Harry felt overwhelmed by such a simple procedure, he couldn't believe he had his babies in the world, he had carried these babies, had protected and fed them and they were all perfect. He didn't see the red, swollenness of their faces or bodies, the mucus damp, downy hair nor the puffed cheeks or tied and sealed, umbilical cords, he saw three of the most beautiful babies he had ever laid eyes upon.

Lucius was just finishing the last certificate when the first baby started crying for food. It was a noise that ripped right through Harry's heart. A high pitched wail for attention that got exactly what it needed to, the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

Harry jolted upright and held his arms out to Janus for Lexin, who was the baby crying. Narcissa handed him a warm bottle of milk from the tray the Healers had brought in earlier and handed it to Harry, who dripped a few drops of the liquid onto his exposed forearm, before placing the bottle into Lexin's mouth. He suckled greedily as the intern watched approvingly, making a note on the clipboard at the end of Harry's feet.

Not to be outdone, within seconds Lexin's brothers began crying for their own food. Draco took Jarvis, who was still on Harry's chest and Narcissa quickly and with ease put the teat of a bottle into Dante's mouth.

The only noise in the room was the gentle sucking and slurping noises of the newborns suckling their food down. Surprisingly it was Dante who let go of his bottle first; having only taken a quarter of the milk, Narcissa expertly burped him and placed him in one of the incubators by Harry's bedside.

"Shouldn't he have taken more?" Harry asked worriedly.

"We will run some tests on him, but it is most likely nothing to worry about, he will cry if he is hungry again." The intern soothed, putting out a call for a Healer.

Lexin let go of the bottle and Harry smiled as he wiped away a dribble of milk that run down his baby boy's chin. He awkwardly copied Narcissa and rubbed Lexin's back until he let out a little squeak of a burp. Narcissa took the dozing baby from him and placed him in a separate incubator, whilst Harry watched as Draco tried to burp Jarvis.

Harry giggled as Draco placed the baby in the remaining incubator and held his arms out for a hug. Draco immediately obliged him and wrapped him in his large arms tightly, nuzzling his pointed nose into Harry's neck.

"I love you Draco, forever and always." Harry breathed into Draco's ear.

"I will always love you Harry. You have given me the greatest gift of life and love and I will _never _be able to repay you for it, I will always be thankful and honoured for what you have done and been through for me and our family. I love you."

Harry sniffed a few times before letting his eyes slip closed. He had done what needed to be done, he had birthed his children, he had fed them and now he needed to rest before his babies woke up again for another feed.

He felt himself being shifted gently, but he was too sleepy and dazed to do much other than let out a quiet groan. A blanket was pulled over his body and the bed dipped as a warm, solid body pressed into his side and pulled him in close, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and Harry's head burrowed into a smooth, muscled neck.

Someone was murmuring something into his hair, but he didn't have the presence of mind to try to understand the words, he only picked up that the words were softly spoken and soothing, lulling him into a peaceful sleep, that would only be broken in a few hours time by the wailing of a hungry baby.

* * *

A/N: I believe this is the longest chapter yet being near ten thousand words. I was going to stop this chapter just after the birth, leaving you with just the descriptions of the babies, but I decided that would be too cruel as you have waited long enough for them.

I know many of you did not want what genders I gave, in fact only one person; Bookworm51485 asked for all baby boys, most of you wanted two boys and a girl. I'm sorry to disappoint, but the genders and names were predetermined before I even started writing this fic, they were the idea that got this plot started in the first place, though the triplets won't be the only babies Draco and Harry have.

SilverLion: You will get one of your names in the near future, I liked it so much I changed the plot; you'll just have to wait and see which name I chose though ;)

Cazzylove: I loved your review, it made me laugh so much and spurned me to get up and get this chapter out as soon as possible.

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I do appreciate it very much and I'll get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. Keep reading and reviewing and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I have made, criticism is welcomed as are ideas and opinions.

StarLight Mass. X


	11. Home Truths

_Last time_

_Someone was murmuring something into his hair, but he didn't have the presence of mind to try to understand the words, he only picked up that the words were softly spoken and soothing, lulling him into a peaceful sleep, that would only be broken in a few hours time by the wailing of a hungry baby._

Chapter Twelve - Home Truths

Albus Dumbledore looked to the two Healers opposite him, one was a middle aged woman with brown wavy hair and baby blue eyes, the other was a fairly old man, though not as old as himself, with iron grey hair and dark eyes.

"Is it done?" He asked eagerly, his fingers pressed together in a steeple.

"Yes, we delivered Harry James Potter-Malfoy's babies." The man stated in a steely voice.

"And?" Albus pressed as a pregnant pause filled his sealed and silences office.

"And nothing!" The woman snapped feistily. "We delivered his children, end of."

Albus narrowed his eyes, his twinkle diminishing and his bushy eyebrows quivering in suspicion, something wasn't right with what the Healers were saying.

"You did do as I asked, did you not? You did euthanatize the two strongest children and leave him with the weakest."

"Why do you use the word 'euthanatize' instead of murder, to euthanize means to kill to end suffering, those babies were not suffering and were perfectly well and healthy, it would have been murder." The male Healer stated with a scowl.

"Did you or did you not, get rid of the two strongest children and leave him with the weakest?" Dumbledore practically spat.

"You asked us to go against our Hippocratic oaths and our own morals and conscience to murder two innocent, perfectly healthy, newborn babies. No we did not do as you ordered us to do. No amount of money could have made me do such a hideous act."

Albus was raving mad, though he kept a tight leash on his rage; these two lowly, pathetic _Healers _had dared trick him! Had dared take a small fortune from him and promise to take away the two strongest of Potter's spawn, had sat there with smiles and promises of doing the deed, but had cowed out when it came time to do the act. Now Potter had three Malfoy brats to care for and would not do his duty to the wizarding world, the duty he owed the whole world! The filthy brat needed to save the world and get rid of Voldemort, he needed to win the war and marry Ginervra Weasley and have a few children before he 'died' unexpectedly on the Auror training field, leaving everything to his 'mentor' Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, not to baby one, two and three!

It was true what they said then, if you wanted something done, you should do it yourself! But he couldn't exactly jump up and start shooting off the killing curse at three babies in the Great Hall during breakfast. The Daily Prophet would have a field day! This needed careful constructing and subtlety, patience and perfect planning. He would have his little golden boy back under his thumb, a childless, divorcee this time next year.

"I see." He replied icily to the Healers.

He dismissed them and sat thinking long into the night, he could not believe he didn't wrangle a magical oath from them to complete the deed. He was getting sloppy, but not anymore, he would have to use his premier chess set to win this game and he fully intended to win, one way or another, he would win this.

* * *

Harry sat cuddled into a settee in Malfoy manor; he had been home from the hospital for a few hours. He was exhausted and felt strained, but as he watched Narcissa coo over Jarvis as Draco held Lexin and Lucius expertly fed a dozing Dante, he felt a sense of completion, of contentment and most of all, of happiness and love.

His babies and himself had been given a full bill of health and they were all released from the hospital only a few hours ago, but by now it was almost common knowledge in the wizarding world that their saviour had had a baby with his 'arch nemesis' Draco Malfoy. It was popular belief that Draco had raped him and had then conned him into staying for the baby's sake. Harry didn't need three guesses to know where _those_ rumours had sprouted from.

He had been 'urged' (read as forced) to relax and sleep for a bit on the settee whilst the proud Father and Grandparents watched the newborns. Though Harry had been adamant that not one of the babies were to be taken from the same room as him, Narcissa had hovered over him after he had declared this and worriedly faffed over him, exclaiming that he was most likely suffering from separation anxiety. Harry didn't care what he was suffering from as long as those three boys were not taken from his sight.

Draco was slightly insecure about everything he was doing and constantly looked to his parents for guidance; Harry thought it was cute, though he would never say the C word out loud to Draco. He had learnt his lesson from the first and last time he had called anything about Draco cute. The blonde had had a fit and shouted and yelled at Harry that he 'wasn't cute or fluffy or any other sissy name Harry could come up with' it had been near the beginning of their relationship and Draco had given him his first surprise gift, for no other reason than the blonde had wanted to. Draco had had a light blush on his cheeks as Harry fawned over the present and Harry made the mistake of telling Draco he looked cute when he blushed. A mistake he would never make again.

Harry watched with a smile as Draco once again started running his fingers through Lexin's soft hair. He could see the glint in his Husband's eyes and he admitted he loved seeing that happy spark there, knowing it was their babies that put it there. Harry confessed to himself that he had been slightly worried as Draco seemed to…well…he never asked about the babies whilst he had been pregnant, granted he hadn't known that long before the birth, but surely he should have asked a few times if the babies were moving? It had spawned a tiny bit of insecurity inside of him, had Draco not wanted children for another few years? Did he not like seeing Harry pregnant? But now seeing Draco holding, feeding and just cuddling their babies, it settled his insecurities, it was plain as day to see Draco loved their children, though there was still a slight niggle in the back of his mind about the whole thing.

He sighed and breathed in deeply, he would not distrust Draco, he trusted Draco with his life, his love, heart, soul and magic. But did he trust the blonde with their children? Yes! Yes of course he did, what on earth was he asking himself? Of course he trusted Draco; he was no longer that cruel, spoilt, rude little boy of Madam Malkin's. He was still spoilt and rude on occasions, but he wasn't cruel, not now he had grown up some. He needed some sleep, that was all. He was feeling strained and tired and it was making him think too much about everything.

But it was hard to sleep when you knew your babies were a few feet away and needed another feed in forty minutes, he didn't like letting Narcissa and Lucius handle everything, they were his triplets Grandparents, not parents. It was his and Draco's job to feed and care for them, Narcissa and Lucius had done their bit of parenting in raising Draco. It was his and his beloved Husband's turn now.

Despite all of his thoughts, Harry must have dozed off a bit as he startled awake, disorientated, discombobulated and groggy at the shrill wail of one of his boys. He jumped to his feet and accepted the first baby that was placed in his arms, he picked up a bottle of milk from the tray a house elf had placed on the coffee table, tested it on his bare forearm and quickly held it to Dante's little mouth.

He smiled as Dante latched onto the bottle and suckled for all his worth. His youngest son had to be feed a little bit at a time and more often than the other two as his stomach was smaller. Lexin and Jarvis could handle nearly a whole bottle of milk now, but Dante could only handle half. The Healers had assured him this was normal and that Dante would be able to handle a whole bottle of milk as he got a bit older and a bit bigger.

Looking at Dante now, Harry smiled softly, his youngest really did look like Draco and true to his prediction in the hospital, all babies had soft, white blonde hair, though their eyes were still the newborn baby blue. Lucius took this to mean that all babies would take after the Malfoy line, though Narcissa replied, quite tartly, that their eye colour could change over the next few months. Harry just smiled secretly, Narcissa may have loathed his hair with a vengeance, but she loved his eyes. She said everything about them were just amazing and unique, from the almond shape, to the deep, solid emerald green colour. Harry tried not to think on why they were now one of a kind; he didn't want to think of his Mother's death. He tried desperately not think on what they would say if they knew he had made them Grandparents, would they be happy and proud like the Malfoy's? Or would they have been disappointed and ashamed with him? Ashamed and embarrassed that he had sullied the Potter line with Malfoy blood, that he had become a teenaged Father, or would that be Mother?

Harry felt tears burn his eyes, it was almost suffocating him, not knowing what his parents would have thought of his three sons, would they have made him get an abortion? No, from what he had been told of them he didn't think they would have, but could he be sure? No, he'd never be sure because not only were they not here, he had never in living memory met them.

He burped Dante as the little baby let go of the teat of the bottle and Harry wiped his mouth with a soft cloth, before laying him down in the bassinet nearest to him. He still couldn't breathe properly as he looked down at his baby boy, his eyes burned before his vision became blurred, his sobs wracked his body and his shoulders shook as he tried to control his misery. The noises he were making sounded like oddly formed hiccups mixed with sniffling and immediately Draco handed Lexin to Lucius and enveloped Harry in a crushing hug.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked softly, one of the things he loathed more than anything was seeing his Husband crying or in pain.

"No…nothing." Harry choked.

"It's obviously something, come talk to me."

Draco gently pulled Harry out of the family drawing room and into the formal parlour down the hall; he settled them both into a cosy settee and cuddled Harry on his lap.

"Now, tell me what has you so upset Harry, you know I hate seeing you upset."

Harry sniffled and just held onto Draco's shirt, his head pillowed over Draco's strongly beating heart.

"Please tell me this isn't another one of your…_episodes_." Draco almost begged as Harry didn't answer.

Harry let out a watery giggle and shook his head.

"Thank Merlin, I don't think I could deal with you calling yourself fat again. You are not remotely fat love, the Healer's said your baby bump would remain for a few weeks and then you will be back to your usual concaved stomach, though hopefully some flesh will remain so it doesn't look like we're starving you."

"I know, it…its just stupid and so silly Draco."

"Then tell me my silly little Husband, anything that makes you so upset isn't stupid and I'd like to hear it."

"I…I was wondering what my parents would say if they were still alive, what they would think of me being married and with three newborn sons at seventeen."

Draco sighed and held him closer. "I think Mother and Father would be the best to answer these questions love, and Severus, he was your Mother's best friend through childhood."

Harry nodded and snuggled closer. "I know I'm just being thick headed again, but…"

"Harry. We have talked about this, please stop degrading yourself. It is perfectly normal for you to wonder what the parents you have never met would say or think of you. Merlin _I _was worried what my parents would think of me dating and then marrying the Gryffindor golden boy, Harry Potter. But in the end it didn't matter, though it would have killed me and made me miserable and more bitter, I would still have married you if they hadn't have approved."

Draco stopped and seemed to consider what he had just said with a frown. He hummed lowly then grinned.

"I think, deep down, I knew my Mother wouldn't have cared as long as I was happy and you made me so happy Harry, you still do. My Father was always going to be the problem, but he adores Mother so much and he loves me as his son and Heir, he may not have liked it in the beginning, but you grew on him and now look where we are love. Happily married, irrevocably in love and with three sons."

Draco trailed off again and his eyebrows furrowed. His forehead smoothed out again and he smiled down at Harry who was looking up at him from the blonde's lap.

"I think what I'm trying to say Harry is that if my parents could accept you into the Malfoy family and love you like they do me, then yours would have as well. From everything I have heard over the years, from what you have told me that Sirius and Remus have told you, to everything I have heard from my parents and Severus, your parents were brilliant and loving people, even if your Dad was a bit of an arse in his teenaged years. They loved you enough to die for you Harry and some people wouldn't be able to do that for their children. My great something Grandmother actually pushed her children into the line of fire to save herself."

"That's awful!" Harry hissed, he would gladly give up his life for his babies, just as his parents had done for him.

"Yes, it is. Did you never wonder why the Malfoys and Weasleys have an everlasting family feud?"

"A little, but Ron never really explained it to me and Hermione when we asked, just that it would never be resolved because Malfoys were slimy snakes."

Draco snorted and looked out of the floor length windows to the back garden.

"Rosemary Weasley married into the Malfoy line in thirteen-sixteen, to my great something Grandfather, Adonis. They had five children in four years, three males and two females. Rosemary was portrayed as a kind and loving woman, but in reality she was greedy and selfish. You know that Pureblooded Heirs are honoured and sacred because of the old family lines?"

Harry nodded his head, listening in rapt attention, perhaps this would lead to the reason Ron and Ginny would never be his friends again.

"In thirteen-twenty, only a month after Rosemary had given birth to Adonis Malfoy the fourth, a vigilante group of Muggleborns who were bent on exterminating the Pureblood lines attacked the Malfoy ancestral house. Adonis the third was out of the country on work related business, he had his month old son with him as Rosemary insisted he take the babe with him. It was lucky Adonis took Adonis junior otherwise the Malfoy line might have become extinct as Rosemary Weasley pushed all four of her remaining children, the Malfoy Heirs and Heiresses, into the curses and hexes being thrown at them. All four children died and Rosemary Weasley escaped with injuries."

Draco took a breath and looked to Harry's horrified face. He run his fingers over the soft, silk like skin and pressed a kiss to Harry's creased forehead.

"When Adonis came home to find his house destroyed and four of his children dead, he wanted blood and revenge. When Veritaserum was used and pensive memories were forcibly removed from Rosemary, as it wasn't illegal in those ages, it showed what she had done to save her own skin and Adonis was livid, he cursed her barren and flung her from the Malfoy family, disowning her and stripping the Weasley family of the dowry he had given them and took compensation for the deaths of his children. That is why the Weasley family is still poor, they are suffering from the repercussions of their ancestors paying the fines for killing four Heirs and Heiresses, it took all of the Weasley family vaults, properties and material possessions to pay the fines and give the compensation to Adonis and it threw them into poverty and destitution."

"So that is why Malfoys don't like Weasleys, because they cost the family four children?"

"Exactly. But the Weasleys had their revenge; you remember my Great-Grandfather told you that you were having the most Malfoy Heirs since sixteen-twenty?"

"Since Adonis and Rosemary had five Heirs!" Harry breathed in shock. "The Malfoy curse?"

Draco nodded his head, smiling at how quickly Harry had picked up on his train of thoughts.

"Yes, the Weasley Patriarch along with his Wife, the Weasley Matriarch, researched a way to exact revenge on the Malfoy line. Adonis had, within the law, stripped their firstborn daughter of being able to conceive any more children; they had only given birth to one daughter and two sons, one of which was seriously sick and not expected to live. They tried to curse Adonis junior with impotency, but it went wrong, I'm not sure if it was a mispronunciation or a wrong hand movement, but it cursed the entire Malfoy line with ineffective seed."

Harry giggled slight, feeling a tad childish. "So only one of your balls work?" He asked with a sly, coy smile

Draco smiled wryly. "Well apparently both of mine work fine, we have very recently gotten triplets, a world first I might add. Something about you must render the Malfoy curse ineffective."

"My dirty blood?"

"Don't say that!" Draco said suddenly severe, he couldn't stand Harry calling himself dirty or unworthy because he was a Halfblood. It didn't matter if his Mother had been a Muggleborn. His Father had been a Pureblood, Harry was well known, a political symbol and had a lot of power and good looks. It didn't matter if he had been the son of a Pureblood and Muggleborn as James Potter had not been labelled a blood traitor when Harry was born, in fact, James Potter had never been, legally or otherwise, labelled a blood traitor, before or after his death. Harry could be considered either a full Halfblood or if pushed and stretched enough, a low level Pureblood by the laws and that was why Lucius Malfoy had allowed his son and Heir to marry a technical Halfblood, that and the fact that Harry was more than willing to take the Malfoy name.

"So what do you think it is?" Harry asked quietly, ashamed that he had upset his Husband.

"I'm not sure, it might be that your parents gave their lives for you and that sacrifice cancels out the Malfoy curse."

Harry just nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I think we got a bit off topic." Draco said with a smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I think we left your parents with the triplets long enough."

Draco chuckled. "Like they care over that fact, do you know I had to fight my own Mother to so much as touch Dante this morning?"

Harry chuckled right back. "Well I can't complain, I was high on pain medication this morning."

"Have they worn off? Are you in pain?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, they wore off about an hour ago; there is no pain though Draco, just mild discomfort."

Draco looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed as he weighed Harry's words against his habit of never saying when he was in pain. He nodded his head, trusting Harry to tell him if he was in pain or not. He stood up, Harry still in his arms. He admitted to himself that he was saddened by the sudden lack of weight, he had loved carrying his pregnant Husband around.

Carrying a decidedly happier Harry into the front room, Draco rolled his eyes at the sight of his parents cooing and doting on the only baby that was still even slightly awake. Dante and Lexin were sound asleep in the bassinets, but Jarvis was laying on his back on Narcissa's lap, his hands clutching her fingers, his baby blue eyes open slightly as he looked at everything around him.

"Is he not sleeping?" Harry asked worriedly, kneeling down by Narcissa's legs, next to his baby's head, brushing gentle fingers through the baby downy hair.

"Don't worry so Harry darling, he will drop off soon enough. The wonderful thing about newborns is that they don't want anything else other than food and sleep. Though they need almost constant attention of course."

True to her prediction, Jarvis fell asleep not five minutes later, Narcissa's fingers in his loosening grip and Harry's fingers in his soft blonde hair.

Harry smiled softly and swaddled his baby in a cotton blanket, before carefully placing him in the empty bassinet. He smiled at the picture they made together, his three beautiful baby boys, all wrapped up tight in different coloured cotton blankets, sleeping restfully in the solid wood, white padded, bassinets.

"Come on Harry love, lets see if we can't get you to eat something before they wake up." Draco insisted, forcibly pulling Harry away from the bassinets.

Harry pouted, but let Draco lead him away to the kitchens, a room Draco had only heard about and never actually seen right up until he was fifteen and Harry had told him that it wasn't natural to have never seen the kitchen of his own home.

Harry couldn't fathom that Draco had never seen the kitchen of his own home, he couldn't believe that Draco hadn't even been in every single room of his own home, Harry had scoped out every room of their countryside manor on the first tour, exploring everything and mentally noting how big every room was and what he wanted every room to be.

Draco had let him have full run of the manor, picking out decorations, furniture and other odds and ends, putting in his opinion every now and then or speaking up if he really didn't like something, but other than that, the manor house was Harry's creation, except for the master bedroom, which Draco had insisted on doing by himself as a present to Harry and the adjoining nursery, which the three Malfoy males had set up and decorated, with heavy input from Narcissa.

Draco kept Harry sufficiently entertained on the way to the kitchen and when he got there, he politely requested a meal for himself and Harry, which the house elves were very happy to put together in record time.

As he sat eating and listening to Draco regale him with amusing stories from his youth, including the time he had gotten caught in the 'forbidden' greenhouse in the back gardens. Harry could hardly think of a place he would rather be, he couldn't think of a happier time in his life and he would never give this up, never.

After eating all he could, Harry quickly made his way back to the front living room, he still didn't like leaving his babies for long periods of time, but he knew it was stupid of him to think he could carry all three of them around with him at all hours of the day. It was impractical and he didn't want to disturb their much needed sleep either.

Harry could have sat for hours just watching his baby boys sleeping, they didn't move much, just a twitch of a nose or a fractional movement of a mouth, because they were swaddled tightly into their blankets. If it wasn't for Draco dragging him from them to eat, sleep and bathe, he would have definitely been happy to just stay where he was.

The nights were the hardest, the couple took it in turns to feed all three babies every two hours, but the lack of sleep was straining their relationship, they hardly talked to each other anymore as they were often far too tired to stay awake long enough to exchange hellos.

Narcissa was happy to look after the babies in the morning so Harry and Draco could catch up on sleep, but it didn't help much as Harry felt too guilty leaving his children's care to someone else and was often up a few hours later to take over his children's needs once more.

Harry almost screamed the house down the next morning when he had gone over to Dante's bassinet and found his youngest son sucking on his little fist, baby blue eyes looking up at him in mild curiosity, before his head moved away from Harry's face and instead looked at the black and white mobile hanging above his cot.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry rushed to his Husband and shook him awake, dodging the reflexive head butt as Draco sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and alert.

"What? What is it?!" Draco asked urgently, his voice sounding far too awake for someone who had just woken up.

"Dante! Come and see Dante!" Harry insisted, pulling Draco to his feet and leading him over to their youngest son.

Draco looked into the cot at his youngest son and could have groaned. Dante was chewing on his own fingers, doing nothing damaging or exciting that warranted Harry dragging him from bed two hours early.

"What?" He questioned, sleep slipping back into his voice as he saw his family was in no immediate danger.

"He's moving Draco! For the first time! He is sucking and chewing on his own hand which takes conscious thought! He's learning!" Harry told him excitably, running reverent fingers down their son's arm.

Draco groaned and rested his head on his folded arms, which he had laid on the side of the solid wooden cot.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes, not that Draco noticed with his eyes closed, perhaps if he had noticed he would have acted more enthused at their son's antics. As it was, he didn't noticed Harry's glare and therefore he also didn't noticed the kick aimed at his upper thigh until Harry's foot connected with his leg, sending the startled blonde to the floor, gripping the top of his thigh with both hands as his whole leg went numb like it had fallen asleep.

He turned his shocked and startled silver eyes upon his Husband and noticed the glacial glare being sent his way, before Harry turned away from him and began cooing over how much of a smart and clever boy Dante was for sucking his fist.

Harry scooped Dante into his arms and settled down on the rocking chair by the side of the three cots. He sent another glare at Draco before he took one of the three bottles on the side table next to it and held the nipple up to Dante's mouth, who latched onto it instead of his hand and suckled down his breakfast.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco hissed lowly once he had gotten over his shock.

It seemed the feisty Husband he had married was back now that he wasn't carrying their children anymore. Draco didn't know whether to be glad the man he had married was back, or upset that the cuddling, sensitive Husband he had seen these past few months had seemingly disappeared. It was perhaps a mix of both.

"For not taking an interest in our growing babies." Harry replied back frostily, expertly burping Dante and placing him back into his cot and picking up Lexin, who had been squirming for his own breakfast, fighting the tightly wrapped blanket cocooning his body and pinning his arms to his chest.

"Not taking an interest? Harry I _am_ interested in our children! Of course I am!" Draco insisted angrily. How dare Harry accuse him of not being interested in his own children!

"You know I love those boys Harry! How could you say I don't? When you woke me up I thought something awful had happened! I was _relieved_, not disinterested!" Draco explained.

"Really?" Harry warbled out, looking so pathetically hopeful Draco lost all of his anger in a heartbeat.

It seemed the sensitive part of Harry hadn't disappeared at all and neither had his feisty side. They were both still there, but they were like black and white, one taking predominantly over the other and then vice versa depending on what emotions Harry was feeling.

Draco could have cried with relief, when he realised this, he had missed the feisty side of Harry, but he didn't want the soft, cuddly side to shrink to nothing either. He wanted them both and if that made him selfish, well he was a Malfoy, being selfish was a given.

"Of course Harry. I love all four of you and you should know by now that I'll fight to the death for you. For all of you."

Draco took the initiative and went and stood behind Harry, leaning over the back of the rocking chair and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, burying his nose in Harry's feathery tufts of hair.

"Love you too Draco." Harry replied sweetly, burping Lexin and standing up, Draco's arms still wrapped around his neck.

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled at his Husband as Draco refused to let him go as he walked to put Lexin back into his cot and pick up and bleary eyed Jarvis, but inside he was perversely pleased that Draco wasn't letting him go.

Draco sat on the rocking chair first and pulled Harry down into his lap and just nibbled at Harry's neck and ears, licking and laving them as Harry fed their baby. They had been distant lately, the lack of sleep and the strain of being new parents to triplets no less, pulling them apart, but Draco had vowed he would never let Harry get away and he was adamant that he and Harry would be together forever.

Harry squirmed on his lap as he tried to dodge Draco's tongue and lips, chuckling slightly as Jarvis was moved with him, their baby boy looking as indignant as a week old baby could.

"Draco! I'm getting more milk on Jarvis than in him!" Harry whinged as he felt Draco going from light and playful, to heavy and passionate.

"Hmm, I want to put my milk inside of you." Draco replied lewdly.

Harry smacked him lightly as he blushed and burped Jarvis. Draco took the baby from his Husband's arms and placed him gently in to the remaining cot, before sweeping Harry up and held the nice sized legs around his waist as Harry reflexively wrapped his arms around his neck.

Harry had lost the baby bump, but to both of their delight, some of the weight that Harry had put on had remained. Harry liked it because he didn't look like he was being starved so much anymore, Draco liked it because it made Harry look healthier and he had some flesh to grab onto instead of just bone.

Harry started breathing erratically and lowered his head to kiss Draco as the blonde carried him back to their bedroom and deposited him onto the bed, covering Harry with his own body, never breaking the mouth to mouth contact.

"Draco, should we be doing this with the babies next door?" Harry asked half heartedly as Draco removed his pyjama top.

"Love, not only are they next door with one way silencing charms on our room, but they are too young to comprehend what we are doing or even have the memory capacity to remember what we are doing." Draco replied back, his voice thick with lust and love.

Harry stopped all complaints then and there as Draco pulled off his own pyjama bottoms and boxer shorts, before going back to laving Harry's stomach with his tongue, paying distinct attention to his bellybutton, sides and the rim of his waistband.

Mewling lightly, Harry arched up into Draco's touch, making a perfect opportunity for Draco to pull his pyjama bottoms and boxers from his, not so thin, body. Draco lay back down onto him and kissed his mouth as Harry gasped, inserting his tongue into the perfect opening his Husband had created and roving his tongue over everything he could, his hands doing the same to Harry's skin. It had been so long since he had last touched and kissed Harry like this. He had missed it and he was sure Harry had as well.

Draco was just about to begin preparing his beloved Husband, when loud knocking rained down on their bedroom door. Draco let his head fall forward into the sheets in part disappointment and part frustration, as Harry gasped and slipped out from underneath him to quickly dress himself. Ever the shy, bashful, little kitten, Draco thought with a wry smile.

"Are you boys awake?" Narcissa called through the door. "Do you want me to come in and take the boys?"

"No!" Harry screeched, embarrassment and mortification tinting his voice.

Draco chuckled as he languidly dressed himself, covering his nudity as his Mother confusedly answered Harry's startled exclamation and walked away, disappointment colouring her voice at not having the morning with her Grandsons.

"I think you ruined her day love." He told Harry with a smirk, dodging the swat aimed at his arm.

"I just didn't want her to come in whist I was dressing and you had your body on display!" Harry replied.

"Love, we're newlyweds. Do you honestly think she hasn't been in that stage of her life before? She knows exactly what we're supposed to be doing when she takes the babies, but she got it wrong. We haven't been making love like she suspects, but sleeping because our little monsters keep us awake all night."

"No wonder Janus has been giving me those funny looks and eyebrow waggles, I just thought he was trying to rile me up." Harry admitted with a blush.

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry, tomorrow we are going to be catching up on all of the love we have missed out on because of our babies. I'm going to take you until your too sore to take it anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes and drove his elbow into Draco's gut, knocking the wind from him.

"If I allow you to that is." He replied in a drawl, going back into the nursery and changing Jarvis' nappy before dressing him in a short sleeved, light blue, body suit.

Draco came in pouting, which looked odd on his normally sneering face, but Harry just blew him a kiss and picked up Lexin, dressing him in pale green and sage as Draco started changing and dressing Dante.

"That was below the belt Love. I need to show you how much I love you physically as well as mentally and emotionally, how can I do that if I can't make love to you on a regular basis?"

"We'll see wont we?" Harry replied, picking Jarvis back up and cuddling both him and Lexin. "Now my two gorgeous boys, do you want to go and see Grandma?" He asked his two babies, who were once again swaddled in their respective fleecy blankets.

"Janus is back in work today, so it should be relatively quiet without him and Father here. Just us, our children and Mother." Draco informed him as he appeared next to him, holding a swaddled Dante dressed in lemon.

"Good, no more innuendos, eyebrow waggling, funny faces or lewd remarks." Harry answered, chuckling as Draco laughed.

"Janus will always be the same Love. He isn't going to change, we'll have our work cut out for us keeping our boys innocent around him."

"If I hear he has told them anything! Absolutely anything, I'll kill him." Harry replied fiercely, clutching Jarvis and Lexin protectively.

"I take it you are talking about Janus?" Narcissa questioned as they appeared in the family living room.

"Yes Mother, Harry was just saying how he would kill Janus if he took our boys innocence away before their time." Draco drawled, sitting down with Dante, who had wormed a tiny hand out from his blanket cocoon and was chewing on it with vigour.

"You two are cosseting those children." Narcissa said sternly, but without any fire as she was smiling broadly.

"Forgive us for trying to protect the innocence of our children Mother." Draco stated blandly, watching engrossed as Dante started sucking on his index finger. "I think Dante is going to be very bright when he grows up."

"I think they all will." Harry replied, handing Jarvis to Narcissa and sitting at Draco's feet, his head on his Husband's thigh.

"Of course they will, both of you boys are very clever, Lucius and I are very clever and your parents were very clever Harry. Good genes if you ask me, very good genes."

Harry chuckled and brushed noses with Lexin, who looked up at him with wide, baby blue, eyes.

"What were my parents like?" He asked in a soft, timid voice, which Draco decided did not suit Harry one bit.

"Oh they were wonderful people sweetheart. Your Mother was so kind and generous. She looked stunning pregnant as well, much like you yourself did. But she didn't take any stick from anyone, especially not your Father and his group of friends.

She was a kind but stern woman and your Father was infatuated with her almost from the first time he laid eyes upon her. Of course, Lily wasn't one to just swoon to good looks and a few charming words, she beat his ego down with a wrought iron rod, declining his gifts of chocolates and flowers, refusing to go on dates with him and not giving him the time of day or attention he was used to getting from almost everyone else. I think it humbled him slightly, but it just caused him to give chase to her harder, 'like a rabid puppy', I believe she referred to him once.

Now despite James' rather big ego and poor chat up lines, he was a very clever man, very brilliant at what he did, he was within the top five students of his year and he was exceptional at Transfiguration, he could have done most of the class work in his sleep and the practical, well there wasn't a single thing that man couldn't do. Most of his gifts to your Mother when they were dating were created from rocks, pieces of parchment and grass. He turned such simple, useless things into works of art; glass roses, crystal figurines, silken scarves and then he got more creative, more ambitious in his work, he began making hairpins and jewellery from precious metals, engraving them with poem excerpts and inlaying them with gemstones and it was the thoughtfulness, the pure heart he showed whilst making these things for her that finally won Lily over, she stopped seeing the bullying little boy he had been and saw the kind and gentle man he had become. Her engagement ring was created by James actually, Sirius and Remus took him ring shopping 'like normal men did' is what I believe my cousin told him, but James couldn't find a single ring he liked enough to propose to the woman he loved with. He scoured every ring shop in the magical and Muggle worlds and when he couldn't find one, he made one. It was a beautiful ring as well, pure white gold, encrusted with solid diamonds and a single, pure emerald gem in the centre. He spent a month designing and creating it and when he proposed to Lily with it, she was so stunned by the beauty of it, James thought he had over stepped the boundaries and she was going to say no, they had only been dating for six months when he proposed."

"But she said yes?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco and smiling softly, remembering when Draco had proposed to him with a pure platinum ring with diamonds and emeralds. Looking quickly at the ring in front of his wedding band, Harry gasped as he realised it was almost exactly the same as the description of his Mother's, only his was made from platinum and hers had been white gold.

"I'm not as good at Transfiguration as your Father had been Harry, but I hired an expert to make a ring exactly like your Mother's, only I wanted your rings to be platinum, not white gold."

Harry arched up, being careful not to unsettle Lexin and Draco hunched over Dante to kiss the others lips.

Narcissa watched with an indulgent smile as her son found pure happiness in something as simple as a kiss. It warmed her as she had believed Draco would never find it within his icy heart to have a lover, let alone an amazing Husband and a family.

"Your Mother did say yes Harry; after she had gotten her speech back under her control and I believe James became so enthusiastic he head butted her and split her lip. He was still beating himself up over that incident four months later.

They were married quickly with only family and friends; I believe Severus attended the wedding so it would be best to ask him if you want details. However, Lily announced three months later that she was a month pregnant with a child. James quickly took her into hiding and no one heard much from either of them. Then there was the official announcement two months later of your birth, it included a picture of you and lord you were a tiny little thing, in the picture you were laying in the palm of James' hand, you were three months premature and weighed only a minuscule one pound and half an ounce. Your parents were so afraid you were going to die, they never left you, just in case they came back only to find out you had died. But you were a fighter, 'a little survivor' they called you and you have proved you're a fighter over and over throughout your young life.

They loved you Harry, so very much, they gave their lives for the hope that they could save you and they did. They are watching over you now Harry and they are so proud and happy for you, I just know they are, they could never be disappointed in anything you decided you wanted to do, you are their little boy and they doted on you every second of every day, right up until the day they died."

Harry sniffled lightly and cuddled Lexin tighter. He had always wondered what his parents had been like, what they would have thought of him and how he had turned out. It felt like a crushing weight had been lifted from his slender shoulders and he breathed easy for the first time in years.

It felt good to know that his parents would have loved him no matter if he had decided to marry some random woman, or his beloved Draco, it felt good to know a bit more about his parents and that they would have loved him enough to accept him as Harry, Husband and triplets and all.

He may not have had his parents anymore, but he was not short on love or family members. It had been sixteen years since his parents had died for him, but he had been too young to remember them, too young to stop the insecurities from settling in to his impressionable mind as the Dursleys repeatedly told him his parents hadn't loved him and had left him.

It felt nice to be able to throw those insecurities away, to concentrate on the here and now, with his Husband and his sons. He had known the Dursleys were wrong, yet some part of him still remembered, still believed, there might have been a bit of truth in their words. There wasn't and it felt amazing to be able to put his mind at ease, he would never doubt his parents again, they did love him, they had died for him and he would live his life for them and himself. He would give his children the very best of himself he could, he needed to grow up and stop hanging onto the past, he was a parent now, he couldn't hang on to his childish insecurities anymore, his babies deserved better, much better.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who have patiently waited for this chapter and to those who reviewed the last chapters and all of those before it.

thrnbrooke: Don't worry Dante is just fine, he had some amniotic fluid caught in his throat and it takes a slight jerk to bring it up so the baby can start breathing outside of the womb, it is very common and is the reason why doctors slap a newborns bottom if they aren't breathing when they first come out of the womb, but I thought Healers would rather use a spell to clear his lungs rather than physically hit a newborn baby.

Cazzylove: I'm glad you like the names and Draco and Harry will deal with the triplets, they may not be able to handle all three at the same time, but they will have a lot of help along the way and from some unexpected people as well. They will be having more children, much to Draco's horror and Narcissa's joy, just not for a little while, the triplets are still newborns still.

StarLight Massacre. X


	12. Longest Night

AN: I went to put up Chapter fourteen, only to realise I hadn't put up chapter thirteen. I feel quite stupid now.

_Last Time_

_He would give his children the very best of himself he could, he needed to grow up and stop hanging onto the past, he was a parent now, he couldn't hang on to his childish insecurities anymore, his babies deserved better, much better._

Chapter Thirteen - Longest Night

Harry groaned and snuggled into his pillow. Draco had just gotten up for his 'shift' feeding their triplets, but Harry was missing his Husband's warmth. He scooted over into the warm indentation Draco had left behind and breathed in deeply the smell of Draco that lingered on the pillow and sheets.

"Cheeky little sneak." Draco grumbled as he walked back into their bedroom, still half asleep, and saw his little love had stolen his half of the bed.

"It was cold." Harry murmured sleepily into the pillow in his defence.

"I get up for ten minutes to feed the babies and you steal my part of the bed."

Harry chuckled, but rooted himself to Draco's spot when his Husband tried to scoot him over, back into his cold part of the bed. Needless to say, Draco succeeded in shoving him back into the cold, but Harry latched onto Draco and tried to fuse himself to Draco's body in an attempt to stop the chill from settling in.

Shivering as his plan didn't work; Harry rolled over completely on top of Draco and burrowed his head under Draco's chin and into his neck. Draco's arms wound around his back and one large hand began touching up Harry's left ass cheek.

"Draco." Harry whined, trying to shift away from Draco's hands whilst still trying to remain on Draco's warm body. "Stop it! I wanna sleep."

"Please love, we haven't done anything since before the babies were born." Draco complained, his fingers slipping between Harry's cheeks.

"Ohh!" Harry moaned as a devious finger stroked his flesh.

Draco quickly rolled his Husband underneath him and kissed the Cupid's bow lips passionately. His hands roved all over Harry's body, touching, caressing and loving. Grabbing one of the shapely legs, Draco hooked it over his own hip and held it there as he thrust and rubbed himself against Harry, whose head was thrown back in rapture, the noises emitting from his throat enflaming Draco even more.

A shrill cry coming over the baby monitor on the bedside table stopped their activities dead and as Harry leapt from the bed and into the adjoining nursery, Draco buried his head in the spot where he had planned to take Harry with abandon and inhaled the sweet scent his Husband had left behind.

He was so frustrated and now disappointed as well, he loved those boys, but damn did they have bad timing! Couldn't they have waited for an hour or two? Just to give their daddy a bit of time to take their Mummy? Draco snorted to himself as he imagined in a few years time their babies calling Harry Mum.

"They alright love?" Draco called out once he could sufficiently stop the disappointment from colouring his tone of voice.

"Lexin needed a change. He was wet." Harry called back.

Draco looked up when Harry walked in carrying their Firstborn son. Their little Lexin Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde sat up and pulled Harry down onto his lap, cuddling him and their son, who was peering up at them with bleary eyes. Draco looked into the blue eyes of his son and smiled at him.

"Hello there little love." He cooed softly to his two-week-old son.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and nuzzled into the strong neck with his nose.

"You know, I think Lexin's eyes have gone a shade darker." Draco commented.

Harry reacted instantaneously and turned his head to looking into Lexin's eyes. Staring into the blue eyes that stared right back at him. Lexin's eyes had indeed gone darker, but not by one shade, but at least two shades.

"They are going too dark for your silver eyes Dray." Harry pointed out.

"Father won't be pleased."

"I know, let's go show him!"

Draco chuckled. "You are evil Harry love, simply evil."

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular Dark Lord." Harry snarked back sarcastically.

Draco chuckled again and followed Harry into the nursery to dress their children ready for the day.

Two weeks, they had had their children for two weeks and the time was flying by, Draco could still remember pacing the hospital floor in nerves as Harry was cut open to get their children out. It hardly seemed like any time at all had passed, yet they already had so many memories and photographs of them and they had already outgrown their first tiny baby grows.

Draco held Jarvis in his arms as Harry held Lexin and Dante and with an arm around his Husband's waist, Draco led his family down the stairs.

"Lucius! Lucius!" Harry called out upon reaching the breakfast room, which the three elder Malfoy's were seated along with Severus, who came over every now and then.

"What is the matter Harry?" Lucius asked, looking slightly alarmed but not panicked as both Harry and Draco were smiling.

Draco accepted Dante from Harry and watched with a grin as Harry perched on Lucius' lap and coaxed Lexin to open his eyes.

"His eyes have darkened." Harry explained.

Narcissa gasped and leant over to see and to coo at the beautiful little baby.

"It look's like he isn't going to have the Malfoy eyes after all."

"You seem very smug about that fact." Lucius stated with a small teasing smirk.

"Of course I am. This means that the baby taking the Malfoy name isn't going to be a clone of you, Draco, Janus and all the other Malfoy's for nine generations."

Lucius huffed but picked Harry up and sat him in the chair next to him, before plucking the baby from his arms and holding him gently, gazing into the blue eyes.

"I don't think they will go green either." He commented.

"What other colour is there for them to go?"

"Well your Father did have hazel eyes Harry and of your Father's parents, one had brown eyes and the other light blue. There are also indigo and cobalt blue eyes in the Malfoy line. Lexin could take his eyes from any number of ancestors."

"I never thought of that." Harry confessed.

"Do not worry yourself over it sweet heart, I am sure what ever colour eyes these three have they will still look just as beautiful." Narcissa told him gently.

Harry looked at Severus, well he was more staring at him, until the elder man snapped and turned his head to Harry.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr Potter-Malfoy?"

"You are Draco's Godfather aren't you?"

"You have been with Draco now for how many years and you have only just realised I am his Godfather?"

"I knew obviously, but, who are we going to pick for the triplets Godparents?" Harry asked. "I have just been so glad to have them, I forgot about giving them Godparents in case something happens to us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us or the children Harry." Draco cut in sternly, putting the two babies he was holding into the portable Moses baskets they kept around the house.

"But they still need Godparents!" Harry insisted.

"Alright, did you have anyone in mind?"

"Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Hermione. But we still need another set."

"You want Granger as one of our babies Godmothers?!" Draco hissed.

"You have a problem with that?" Harry raged back, standing toe to toe and nose to nose with Draco, glaring holes into his Husband, not at all deterred by the fact that Draco towered over him.

"Yes! Yes I do. No filthy Mudblood is going to be a Godparent to _my_ children!"

"Are you forgetting that my _Mother_ was a Mudblood? What does that make me? I have Muggleborn blood running through my veins, the same blood that runs through our children! If you had such a problem with blood purity why the hell did you marry _me_?!"

Harry turned on his heel, snatched Lexin from Lucius' slack arms and awkwardly picked up his other two babies. They just about fit in his arms and Harry carefully strode away, the others still too shocked at his outburst to move.

Harry covered his children in a thick blanket and flooed out of the manor and to Grimmauld Place. It was his since Sirius had died, but he just could never bring himself to come back here after the incident back in his fifth year.

Falling heavily to his knees upon landing Harry made sure the triplets were still safe and comfortable and hadn't swallowed any ash or got any soot on them, before removing the now soot blackened blanket and looking sadly to his babies. Would Draco really hold the Muggleborn blood running through his veins over his and their children's heads?

"Kreacher? Dobby?"

Two pops sounded in the silent, dusty kitchen, before two house-elves appeared, bowing deeply.

"What can we be doing for Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked, his eyes going wider than usual at the sight of the three squirming babies in his arms.

"I need you, Dobby, to go back to the Malfoy household, without anyone seeing you, and get me three carrycots, a pack of nappies and wipes, the bottle of talcum powder, three bottles and the pot of powder milk and the big blue bag from under the changing table in the nursery. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be doing it right away."

Dobby bowed and popped away again. Leaving Harry with Kreacher.

"Kreacher, could you please clean up the drawing room so I have somewhere safe and clean to put the babies."

Kreacher bowed and popped away and Harry heard the old house elf, banging around, cleaning upstairs.

He wasn't going to stay here long, perhaps just over night to give himself some time to cool down. He just really couldn't believe Draco would refuse to even consider Hermione for a Godmother just because of her blood status. He had believed Draco had grown up a bit more since his first year, had he been wrong. Was he so blinded by love for Draco that he didn't see it?

Before he even realised what was happening the tears were already flowing down his cheeks, he held the triplets closer to his chest and pressed his nose to a head of fluffy, white blonde, hair. His babies smelt like talcum powder and the powdered milk they were fed on, such an innocent, intoxicating scent.

"Master Harry, the drawing room is being ready." Kreacher had popped back into the kitchen cum basement.

"Thank you Kreacher."

The elf nodded and popped away again as Harry stood up and made his way to the, now clean, drawing room on the first floor of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

He sat on the floor and just held his children to his heart, he didn't want to put them on the worn carpet, even after it had been cleaned, he just didn't want to risk it. Luckily, Dobby came by a few minutes later, laden down with everything Harry had asked for.

Harry carefully placed the wriggling babies into their separate carrycots and covered them with their personalised blankets. They were simple cotton cellular blankets, one in pale blue, another in mint green and the last in pure white. Their initials were delicately embroidered into the corners of the blankets and they also had fleecy blankets for the coming winter months and the cold weather, these blankets were the same colours and also had the boys initials embroidered into them, but they also had their family crests. The Potter-Malfoy family crest, which had been registered with Gringotts, had been designed mutually by Harry and Draco after their engagement. They had merged both of their family Crests together along with the Black family Crest to create a new one with the family motto as Prosapia Primoris.

"Can Dobby be getting Master Harry Potter anything else sir's?"

"No thank you Dobby." Harry replied distractedly, watching as Jarvis let out a cute little yawn, displaying his toothless mouth, a tiny pink tongue and scrunching up his little nose, before his face smoothed out again.

Dobby said something that Harry didn't listen to as Dante began sucking on his fist as he had taken to doing every time he was awake. Harry didn't mean to be rude, but he was just so obsessive over his children, he wanted to watch every little thing they did, even though they did the same things over and over again. It never got boring or tedious to watch them learning and gaining control over themselves and their limbs.

Harry did hear the tell tale pop that signalled that Dobby had left though and Harry stayed where he was, sat on the drawing room floor, his babies slipping off to sleep in front of him. They had been asleep for perhaps no more than five minutes when Harry finally moved. He tore his eyes away from their sleeping forms, grabbed the three bottles that Dobby had brought and unscrewed the tops off of them, they were already sterilised, thankfully, so he just peeled the soft plastic top from the pot of baby powder and scooped in the right amount, filling the bottles with boiling water from the tip of his wand. By the time the bottles cooled down enough, his boys would be awake for their next feed.

Harry's mind was racing, was this his and Draco's first major fight? In four years, the thing to bring upon their first ever serious fight was naming Godparents. He sighed and let the tension drain from his shoulders, he would not feel guilty! He was right! Hermione had every right to be a Godmother, she had been there for him, and she had stuck by him through thick and thin! She was the only one of his old friends who could so much as look at him without biting out nasty comments and spewing derision and loathing!

Harry sighed again and buried his head in his knees, his hands clasping together at the back of his neck. He was not going to back down. Why did Draco have such a problem with her? Surely it wasn't _just _her blood status. There had to have been something else, was Draco perhaps holding that one day against her, the day where she and Harry had lost track of time and had made him worry to the point of anxiety attacks? Or was it that she still beat him in tests, exams and classwork?

Then Harry had a flashback, that one little moment where Harry and Draco had just found themselves, were together in a relationship, their feelings tentative and new, right at the end of third year, right when Hermione had punched Draco in the face. Embarrassing and humiliating the blonde in front of his newly found boyfriend. Surely Draco couldn't be holding that against Hermione? It had been four years ago!

Snapping out of his thoughts as Lexin shifted in his carrycot, Harry's head whipped around to study his babies, making sure they were still comfortable and sleeping. They were and Harry's heart slowed back down to normal. One could never know what was lurking and living in this house after all, he wouldn't be surprised if the carpet came alive and swallowed them whole; it seemed like the sort of thing Walburga Black would do, just to spite them all and with the tiny hope that perhaps the carpet would have caught and ate Sirius.

It had been two hours now since he had left Malfoy manor, his boys would be waking up any minute for their feed and Harry found himself wondering what his Husband was doing. Did he know Harry and the triplets were gone? Or had he been grilled by his family before stepping into the Malfoy gardens to cool off? Was Draco perhaps trying to give him some space by staying away from their quarters? Or had Lucius or Narcissa come to talk to him only to find his and Draco's rooms empty?

Harry found himself wanting to know, but he was still too upset to go home. He just wanted answers. Why was Hermione not fit to be a Godmother? Harry personally thought she'd be a brilliant and attentive parent and would dote upon the boys. Was Draco perhaps leery of her because he didn't know her as well as Harry did? Draco was very protective of the boys; to him it would be like placing his children in the arms of an acquaintance and trusting that they would look after the baby and not harm them. Harry would never dream of doing that, so why did he expect Draco to? That had to have been it! Or could Draco's severe reaction be a mix of all the above reasons?

Harry shook his head again. No! He was right! Draco should trust him and his judgement, like Harry did his! At the beginning Harry hadn't known a thing about Blaise or Theo or Daphne, yet Draco was insistent that they were good people and Harry had trusted Draco's judgement, just like that. Why couldn't Draco show the same level of respect and trust in Harry? Did he see himself as superior to him because Harry was the bottom of the relationship?

Harry run a hand over his face, he just didn't know and he wouldn't be finding out until Draco gave him answers. He startled though when he felt wetness on his cheeks, when had he started crying? He wasn't surprised he was shedding tears though; he was incredibly upset at the moment.

The heart wrenching wail of Jarvis had Harry moving lightening quick to his middle son, picking him up, blanket and all, to settle him in the crook of his arm. Harry picked up one of the bottles and tested it against his forearm, it was a bit warmer than he would normally give to his sons, but it wouldn't scald them or blister their mouths.

Jarvis started sucking his food down and Harry remained watching him, crying silently and dripping tears onto the blanket. Jarvis finished as both Lexin and Dante woke simultaneously and started screaming. Crying harder Harry burped Jarvis and settled him down only to have him screw his face up and start crying with his brothers.

Crying almost hysterically now along with his sons, Harry picked up the two remaining bottles, tested them on his forearm and held them both to Lexin and Dante, leaving them in the carrycots so he could feed them both at the same time. Jarvis was still crying and Harry used his foot to rock the carrycot, hoping it would sooth his son.

Well this just went on to prove that he couldn't handle these boys by himself. He _needed_ Draco to help him, but where did they stand with each other? Harry couldn't be in a relationship where he was seen as inferior because he carried the children whilst Draco created them. He loved Draco, he really did. He adored and cherished the blonde with all of his heart, but he would not be seen, be treated as anything less than a complete equal.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Lexin let go of the teat, he put the empty bottle down and awkwardly shifted his oldest son forward to rub his back whilst keeping his other hand as steady as possible for Dante. He let out a sigh of relief when Lexin burped and Harry laid him back against the carrycot, fumbling for a cloth to wipe his baby's mouth as he had regurgitated some of his milk back up.

Harry wiped Lexin's face clean and checked his mouth and airway to make sure it was still clear before focusing on his baby Dante, he would have to change Lexin though as his sleep suit had been sicked up on.

He forgot all about changing Lexin though when Dante let go of his bottle only for Harry to see that his youngest had just finished his first ever whole bottle of milk. Squealing and scooping Dante up Harry burped him quickly before covering Dante's face with kisses, Harry was absolutely elated.

"Draco! Draco! Dante just…" Harry trailed off as he remembered that Draco wasn't here to share this achievement with their youngest son. The tears came back then and Harry broke down, crying into the back of Dante's mint green sleep suit.

It took him a few minutes to regain control of himself and his emotions, he needed to clean up Lexin before his baby put his fingers in his mouth and caught a virus or sickness.

Putting down Dante, who was blinking up at him with his wide blue eyes, Harry pulled over the big blue bag and flipped it open. He lay Lexin down on the quilted mat and searched through the nappy bag for a new sleep suit. He popped off the old one and sighed when a vile smell reached his nose. He leant over his baby further to reach for the pack of nappies and the wipes, before undoing the soiled nappy and peeling it from Lexin's bottom, rolling it up and putting it in one of the rose scent nappy bags ready to be thrown away. Taking out a wipe Harry set to removing the mess from Lexin's skin, putting the dirtied wipes in the fragranced nappy bag along with the soiled nappy. Once his son's bum was clean, Harry powdered it and placed him in a fresh nappy and gently manoeuvred his arms and legs into the new sleep suit.

Picking Lexin back up and running a wipe over his hands, just in case he had touched the sick, Harry kissed his baby's cheeks, nose and forehead, before settling him back into his carrycot. Jarvis was asleep again, the rocking of the carrycot earlier having lulled him back into whatever dreams babies had, but Dante was clinging to consciousness by the tips of his fingernails. He eyes peering around at the unfamiliar and new surroundings, taking in the worn carpet, the shabby wallpaper and the beaten up settee.

Harry chuckled at his son and set to rocking both him and Lexin back to sleep. It didn't take him long and once all three of his babies were sleeping Harry called Dobby back.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?" The little elf chirped happily, bowing lowly.

"Can you dispose of this for me please Dobby; I don't want to leave my sons." Harry replied, handing out the rose scented bag, full of dirty wipes and a soiled nappy.

"Dobby would gladly do anything for Master Harry Potter sirs. All Master Harry Potter has to do is ask."

"Thank you so much Dobby." Harry stated gratefully. "Did you see or hear anything when I sent you to Malfoy Manor?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Ohh yes Mater Harry Potter sirs, old Master and Mistress are being distraught sir and young Master Draco was frantic. They be wanting Master Harry Potter and his babies back sir. They be thinking something terrible has happened to Master Harry Potter and his babies."

Harry felt his heart clench. So Draco did know Harry wasn't there anymore and he was frantic and distraught. Oh god how could he cause his Husband so much pain?! But he couldn't go back, not yet. His emotions were still to highly strung, he would end up saying something he didn't mean in the heat of the moment and make everything ten times worse. He needed to cool off first and get a hold of his flyaway thoughts and feelings.

"Young Master Draco be searching for Master Harry Potter, but he will not be succeeding. Dobby and Kreacher be warding Master Harry Potter's hidey-hole so no one be finding him until Master Harry Potter be being ready to be found sir's."

"Thanks again Dobby." Harry replied with a hysterical giggle.

So Draco hadn't come to get him yet because his overprotective house elves had made it so he couldn't be found. He had wondered why Draco wasn't storming all of Harry's old haunts to find him, though to be honest he had always said Grimmauld Place was the one place he would never go again. Yet it had been the first place he had thought of to come to. Why was that? This house held nothing but haunted memories, reminders of Sirius and his own stupidity that had led to the man he saw as a Father being killed. Memories of Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, who had now turned their backs on him.

Then again perhaps that was why he chose this place. He was miserable and feeling glum and saddened. This place was full of those feelings and emotions. Perhaps he had unconsciously linked what he was feeling at the time to this house.

A shrill cry pierced through his thoughts and Harry rushed to pick up Dante, he hoisted his baby up on to his shoulder and bounced him lightly, whilst rubbing his back and shushing him.

"Oh Dante honey, shhh, it's alright. Mummy's here." Harry soothed, before blinking stupidly as he realised what he had just said. He had just referred to himself as 'Mummy' but then wasn't it true? He had carried and birthed these children. In all sense of the word he was their Mother, the only point against him was that he wasn't female, though with the way some people acted towards him he was as much a female as Hermione.

Giggling hysterically again, Harry checked his wailing baby over to see what was wrong. Dante was wet. Actually he was sopping wet and soaked to the bone. It seemed that his little baby's bladder didn't like that Dante had drank a whole bottle of milk.

"Oh no wonder you were crying baby." Harry cooed softly, looking at Jarvis and Lexin to see if Dante's cries had woken them. Thankfully they hadn't and they were still sleeping peacefully.

Harry pulled the nappy bag back towards him and lay Dante down upon it, his son had stopped crying and was huffing instead as he was placed upon the mat and his sleep suit and drenched nappy were stripped from him.

Another rose scented bag and only two wipes later, Harry had Dante powdered, in a clean nappy and dressed again in another sleep suit, this one blinding white. Rocking Dante gently, Harry rained little kisses upon the tiny face of his youngest son and hummed softly until Dante was once again sleeping soundly.

Harry didn't know what the future held, he wasn't a Seer and the only one he did know, he wouldn't trust to make a true prediction if his life depended upon it. His past was riddled with death and destruction, abuse and neglect, but also overwhelming happiness, friendship and love. He had Draco and the Malfoys, Hermione was still his friend even if the Weasleys were not, Blaise, Theo and Daphne were still around and he had Lexin, Jarvis and Dante. No he didn't know what the future held, but of two things he was perfectly certain of. One. He would strive to do his utmost, very best to give his children the life they needed and deserved and two; this was going to be the hardest, longest and most sleepless night of his young life.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed this fic. I appreciate and am grateful for it. Though I am surprised I haven't had any flames for this fic. It was to my understanding that there were sad people out there who clicked on a slash or Mpreg fic just to rant at how wrong and unnatural it was. Oh well, I'm glad I was mistaken at any rate.

StarLight Massacre. X


	13. Kiss and Make Up

_Last Time_

_He had Draco and the Malfoys, Hermione was still his friend even if the Weasleys were not, Blaise, Theo and Daphne were still around and he had Lexin, Jarvis and Dante. No he didn't know what the future held, but of two things he was perfectly certain of. One. He would strive to do his utmost, very best to give his children the life they needed and deserved and two; this was going to be the hardest, longest and most sleepless night of his young life._

Chapter Fourteen - Kiss and Make Up

Draco was going out of his mind with worry. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. His Harry was gone and he had taken their children with him. Anything could have happened to the four of them! They could be attacked, Harry could fall over and hurt himself, oh Merlin what if Harry had hurt himself! He had only given birth two weeks ago! Though the baby bump had gone to leave behind a flat stomach, the scar from the caesarean was still there!

He had paced and raged and broke things, but nothing helped. His Father had sent out the house elves to search for Harry, but none of them could find him. Janus and Severus had gone to all of the properties Harry owned and even to the countryside manor that would be their home after Hogwarts, but he wasn't at any of them!

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted, _needed_ Harry back. Why wouldn't Harry just come back?!

The search had carried on all through out the night and Lucius had even flooed to Hogwarts to check for Harry, putting up with an absolutely ecstatic Dumbledore, who they were now sure had sent out his own search team for Harry. They needed to find him and quickly! If Dumbledore got to Harry and the triplets first, they would never get them back.

Gripping his hair in an almost vice like grip, Draco tugged at it and sank to his knees. Why was Harry punishing him like this? Just because he didn't want Granger as a Godmother! There were plenty more suitable candidates out there, hell he'd take Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, over Granger! But he would give Harry his wish and make Granger a Godmother if only he'd come back!

It was now eight in the morning and no one had slept at all, Draco hadn't even eaten anything despite his growling stomach. He was too anxious to eat. Did Harry have food? Their babies? How could he eat when he kept thinking of his Husband and children starving?! They had been missing now for twenty-six hours! Draco was going insane!

A small pop startled the Malfoys and Severus into looking at the shuffling house elf in front of them. They recognised the house elf Harry had freed from them in his second year of Hogwarts. Dobby. What would he be doing here?

"What do you want?!" Draco hissed, much harsher than normal as the pressure and lack of food and sleep got to him.

"Dobby is being thinking that young Master be wanting his Master Harry Potter back, but if he does not Dobby be going."

"No! Where is he? Is he alright? Tell me!" Draco raged, restraining himself by the tip of his tongue from reaching out and shaking the elf.

"Master Harry Potter be being safe and fine. Master Harry has been thinking through the night watching over his babies, but Master Harry be being neglecting himself again and is passed out. His babies be waking up soon, but not Master Harry."

"Where is he?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"The noble and most ancient house of Black."

"Grimmauld Place? Why would he go there?"

"It is the last place we would ever think to look for him." Severus answered shrewdly. "He is sly when he wants to be, I'll give the boy that."

Draco had had enough talking he dashed for the pot on the mantle piece and pulled out a handful of glittering powder, before flinging it into the fire and yelling out his destination.

He landed shakily due to his distress and hurry to reach Harry. He checked all of the rooms on the ground floor, before running up the stairs and starting on the first floor. He stopped dead when he flung open the drawing room door to see his three babies, cuddled up in their carrycots, happily sleeping and his Harry, passed out on the threadbare carpet, looking so small, vulnerable and pathetic with tear tracks on his flushed cheeks that the sight broke his heart.

Lucius, Narcissa, Janus and Severus rushed up the stairs and stopped at the sight of Draco tightly holding and rocking gently the unconscious form of Harry, who also looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in the past twenty-six hours.

"Draco sweetheart let's get the four of them home and we can call a Healer to check them all over." Narcissa coaxed gently.

Lucius checked over the triplets and stated that they seemed perfectly fine, not that any of them expected any different, he picked up a carrycot, whilst Severus and Narcissa got the other two and Janus picked up the nappy bag and the other bits and bobs that Harry had brought.

"Looks like he was ready for when they woke up." He stated, picking up a full bottle of warm milk. "It's hotter than normal though."

"He was making up the bottles and letting them cool down naturally." Narcissa put in, touching the bottle herself. "He must have been running on automatic bless him."

Draco stood up and held his beloved in his arms; he couldn't believe the nightmare was finally over. Twenty-six hours. It was a hideous amount of time to be separated from his Husband and their children, the constant worry and panic, he would never deliberately do anything to cause something like this to ever happen again.

The relief finally set in when he had Harry and all three of his children back in Malfoy Manor. His knees went weak and he sunk into the nearest settee, holding Harry tightly, still rocking him. Healer Tipoin was called and she checked over all three babies, declaring they were at optimum health and that Dante was even healthier than the last time she had seen him.

But she frowned when she came to Harry, running more diagnostic spells over him and frowning deeper.

"Place him flat on his back for me please Mr Malfoy." She ordered and Draco did as he was told even though he did not want to let Harry go for the next several years.

The blonde watched as she ran test after test, his hands petting over the fluffy heads of his boys, making sure they were all alright.

"He's exhausted." Healer Tipoin told them. "This is long term exhaustion, not just over the past two days. He has been sleeping hasn't he?"

Draco scowled as all eyes turned to him, making him feel guilty and neglectful. He loved Harry dearly and he would do anything for his little love, _anything_! He would die for Harry if it came to it.

"To my knowledge he has been sleeping fine. We took it in turns to feed the boys every two hours and in the beginning my Mother would have them in the mornings so we could sleep in a bit."

"My diagnostic tests are telling me Harry has not been sleeping properly for the past month or two." Healer Tipoin refuted.

Draco blinked in surprise. Harry hadn't been sleeping before the babies were born? This was the first he was hearing of it, sure he had woken up a few times to find Harry awake before him, but Harry had assured him that it was his bladder or a stray kick that had awoken him.

"I'll give him a low dose sleeping potion." Healer Tipoin continued. "Not enough to knock him out, but enough to help him sleep. He might be finding it difficult to adjust to sleeping now without the baby belly."

Narcissa nodded her head and stepped forward to accept the small case of vials that the Healer handed her, watching as Healer Tipoin dug around in her Healers bag again, before pulling out a lethal looking instrument. She waved it over Harry's body and shook her head at whatever reading she was getting back.

"He need's to eat more. He is losing weight very quickly. Too quickly for it to be healthy or for it to just be baby fat falling off. Other than that he seems fine."

"Thank you Healer." Lucius stated sincerely, leading her to the fireplace so she could floo back to the hospital.

One of the boys woke up with an ear-piercing cry. Harry made a sound of distress, but like the house elf had told them, he did not wake up.

Draco gently picked up his son, a quick look to the emerald stoned bangle around the tiny wrist confirming that he was holding Lexin and pressed one of the bottles Harry had prepared into the dribbling wet mouth.

Everyone was silent as they watched Lexin feeding noisily, his little fists clenched and his cheeks rosy red. Draco finished feeding Lexin before he burped his oldest son and put him in the padded bassinet, closing his eyes and breathing out deeply. He was just so thankful that his family were back with him, back where they belonged.

The other two boys woke up quickly and demanded their own food and Draco picked up Jarvis this time whilst his Mother fed Dante.

A distressed sound from Harry had them looking over to him to see him waking up and his hand outstretched, obviously seeking for a bottle to feed his babies with. Harry must have thought he was still at Grimmauld Place.

Transferring Jarvis over to his Father, Draco knelt down by the side of Harry's head and clutched the small hand that was groping for something he would not find. Harry startled awake and Draco pressed his Husband back into the settee, gently shushing him and kissing the pink flushed cheek.

"It's okay love, you're safe. You're fine, I have you." Draco soothed Harry, as the raven-haired boy blinked up at him, tears already filling the beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Harry wailed.

"Shh, I'm the sorry one. I should never have said those things to you. I swear I'll never say anything like that ever again. If you want Granger as a Godmother, she can be."

Draco rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the whipping noise his Uncle made. This was just Janus' way of relieving the tension. He would always act so childish and immature after something heavy and serious had happened.

Harry clung to him tightly, but Draco didn't say anything, holding Harry tighter and keeping his lips pressed against the side of Harry's head, just feeling Harry's skin and smelling the familiar scent calmed and soothed him immensely.

"Draco. Why don't you and Harry go and spend today catching up on your sleep. The four of us can handle the triplets. We haven't had a proper day with our Grandsons yet and we are just itching for it." Narcissa spoke up, burping Dante and putting the sleepy baby into the last bassinet with his brothers, not noticing that the bottle was empty with all of the drama that had been going on.

Draco nodded his head and scooped Harry up, ignoring the complaints and protests Harry gave that he couldn't leave his babies.

"They will be fine." Draco stated firmly, carrying Harry up the stairs to their bedroom. "You need to sleep Harry."

Harry pouted and Draco found himself suddenly short of breath. He swallowed and cut off his thoughts before they went down _that_ road. If he allowed his mind to slip from him, they would never get any sleep.

Draco placed Harry gently on their bed and averted his eyes when Harry pulled off his shirt. Looking back after undressing himself, Draco expected to see Harry wearing a pair of pyjamas, snuggled up under the duvet. What he didn't expect to see was Harry to be in just a pair of tight boxer briefs that showed off the gorgeous curve of his ass, curled up on top of the duvet. Breathing heavily Draco prayed for patience.

"You're trying to kill me Harry love." He stated quietly, crawling onto the bed and moulding himself to Harry's back.

"I really missed you." Harry whispered, startling Draco who had believed he was fast asleep.

Harry turned around in his arms and buried himself in his chest, his hands splaying over the tight muscles of Draco's abdomen. Little warm puffs of breath made the skin on Draco's neck tauten and it was as Harry's fingertips brushed against his skin, teasing him, that he lost all control of himself. He had been so worried, so scared. It had been so long and he had been aching so much for Harry. His self-control shattered and he rolled Harry underneath him, pressing him into the mattress.

There would be no distractions. The babies were being looked after; the household believed them sleeping, hell if there were distractions Draco would bloody well ignore them! He wouldn't care if his Grandmother materialised out of thin air beside them, nothing was going to stop him from taking Harry right here, right now, nothing!

----------------------------- Lemon scene - Unedited version on ----------

Draco lay panting, recovering from such a perfect release, holding Harry tightly and kissing him one last time before forcing his body to cooperate long enough for him to pull out of Harry and to drag the duvet out from under them and covered their naked, sweaty bodies with it. The blonde had no time to think or feel anything before darkness claimed him, dragging him into obliviousness along with his Husband, the both of them clutching the other tightly, not willing to let go.

* * *

Harry and Draco slept through the clock, remaining cuddled into each other through the rest of the day and through out the night. Unknowingly leaving the triplets to Narcissa and Lucius to care for. Not that either of them minded at all, loving all the time they could spend with their Grandsons.

When he finally woke up, only because the sun was glaring in his face, Draco groaned unhappily. He pulled Harry tighter into his body and buried his head in the fluffy nest that smelt like talcum powder and sugar cane.

It took him perhaps ten minutes to realise that Harry had turned around in his sleep and was now plastered to his front, his arms tucked into his chest, his head ducked under Draco's chin and one of his thighs was slipped through Draco's own. Draco chuckled at the adorableness of his Husband, who needed babies to coo over when you had sweet, cute, little Harry?

It took him a further five minutes to realise that he was not going to be able to fall back asleep. Looking at the watch on his wrist that was one of the presents from his parents for his seventeenth birthday Draco groaned when it told him it was ten o'clock. He couldn't have only slept for an hour! He had been knackered, he had used the last of his energy pleasuring himself and Harry, surely his body could have slept for more than an hour!

Harry breathed in very deeply then let out a small moan and scooted closer to him even though Draco hadn't believed it possible. Sleepy green eyes blinked open to peer up at him and Draco chuckled at the adorable picture Harry made with those sleepy eyes and his tousled hair.

"Go back to sleep love, we haven't been asleep long." Draco urged, snuggling back down with Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stretching his back and letting out a groan as a vertebrae popped.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, we've only been asleep for an hour." Draco explained patiently, well aware that Harry was sometimes groggy when he just woke up.

"Try twenty-five hours love. It's the sixth today."

Draco startled and looked back at his watch, not looking at the time but the date. To his shock it wasn't the fifth of October as he had believed, but the sixth of October. He had slept the whole day and then the night through!

"Dear Lord!" He groaned, no wonder he felt so rested and alert! He hadn't slept this much since…well he couldn't even remember! But it was well before the triplets were born.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom." Harry elaborated, stretching his naked body again, giving Draco a nice eyeful.

"You look so beautiful." Draco stated emotionally, running an admiring hand over the smooth, pale skin.

Harry giggled and rolled into Draco, kissing the strong neck that came into contact with his lips.

"Come on Dray love, I want to see our babies. I've been twenty-five hours without them and because of me you went even longer."

"I don't blame you Harry." Was Draco's immediate response, smirking softly at the bright smile he got in return.

The both of them got up and whilst Harry sorted out the messy bed, stripping it of the dirty sheets ready for the house elves to clean, Draco had a quick shower. As Draco was getting dressed, Harry was in the shower and when Harry was getting dressed Draco was brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. Harry joined him at the mirror, brushing his own teeth and just running a comb through his hair, grumbling that cement wouldn't hold it down.

They walked down to the breakfast room to meet a sunny eyed Narcissa and a happy Lucius, a working Janus and a chatting Severus.

Harry however squealed and ran straight to the three bassinets by the side of the table. He tried to cuddle them all at the same time in his excitement and didn't care that one dribbled all over him as he pressed kisses to their tiny faces. He had missed them dreadfully.

"Oh wonderful, you're actually awake!" Janus snapped, looking up and showing them his new black eye. "I had to baby-sit those monsters yesterday!"

Harry's head snapped up at that and he looked from Janus to Lucius and Narcissa.

"You let him baby-sit? Alone?!"

"Of course not dear. He's over reacting, Severus was with him the whole time and I was only gone for perhaps half an hour, I needed a shower."

"What happened to your eye Uncle?" Draco asked interestedly.

Janus mumbled something incomprehensible and ducked his head back down to continue writing elegantly on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." Draco stated, walking up to Harry and relieving him of a squirming body dressed in blue, the baby turned out to be Jarvis.

"Severus got fed up of him trying to turn one of the boy's hair pink." Narcissa put in. "He got Janus full in the face with an apple."

Harry covered his mouth, trying to stifle his giggle, imagining Severus cursing an apple to fly at Janus.

"I almost succeeded." Janus mumbled.

That got Harry's attention as he checked over all three of his babies. The baby in his right arm had very, very pale pink strands of hair mixed in with his white blonde. Harry handed the other baby to Draco and sat down with his son, brushing the hair almost obsessively with his fingers, his eyes filling with tears.

His baby had gotten hurt whilst he had been sleeping! He had left his baby and he had been cursed! Tilting the baby's head to face him so he could look into the tiny features, Harry recognised his oldest son, Lexin, the baby who looked most like him.

"Harry, love? It's okay, it's just a colour-changing spell. It will wear off soon, it lasts only twenty-fours hours at the most." Draco tried to sooth, but he was also livid at his Uncle for doing this to one of his sons.

"I didn't want this to happen." Harry murmured.

"Truly Harry we should have known better than to leave Janus with anything that can't protect itself. He's dangerous to himself let alone other people." Lucius put in. "The spell he used was harmless and it is used to change the colour of skin, hair and eyes. It is like a subtle glamour charm, changing only slight things and nothing permanent. It is not harmful to babies or children."

Harry nodded in understanding but did not relinquish his hold upon his baby, who gurgled in his arms, looking at him with eyes even darker than they were two days ago, they were now navy blue. They held Harry's fascination, what colour would they be in a few months time? It was already glaringly obvious they would not be silver, grey, light blue or green, so that ruled out all immediate family members unless Lexin took Harry's Father's hazel eyes, but even then Harry believed Lexin's eyes were far too dark to go hazel.

"Oh Harry dear, yesterday Dante managed to drink a whole bottle of milk." Narcissa told him proudly, hoping to take Harry's mind from Lexin's hair.

"He did?" Draco exclaimed shocked and happy. Looking to the baby in his left arm and kissing him gently.

"He did the day before." Harry replied softly. "Whilst I was at Grimmauld. I was so proud of him."

"They are growing very well Harry, Healer Tipoin couldn't believe they were the same babies that she had helped deliver."

Harry smiled and cuddled Lexin closer. Two weeks and two days, it seemed like such a small amount of time, but it wasn't. So much had happened, his babies had grown so much and had developed and learnt so much in such a short space of time. He would turn his back for a second and they would be doing accidental magic next! The thought brought a grin to his face as he kissed Draco's cheek and kissed his three sons.

"When do we have to go back?" He asked as casually as he could, referring to Hogwarts.

"Next week sweetheart, on the eleventh. And you will all be back here then on the seventeenth of December for Christmas." Narcissa replied.

"Christmas." Harry whispered monotonously. "Time flies by so fast. Soon we will be graduating and then it will be their first birthday."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Harry." Draco chided good-naturedly. "The twenty-first of September is a long, long way off yet. Hell we've only had the boys for just over two weeks love."

Harry chuckled and pressed his nose into the slightly pink hair of Lexin and inhaled, loving the talc and milk powder smell still.

"I don't want to go back." Harry whispered, almost to himself.

"You don't have to Harry. You can stay here with the triplets and I will go back." Draco told him, trying to hide his glee that Harry wanted to remain behind. He had said all along that it was too dangerous for Harry at Hogwarts.

"I want to graduate." Harry replied simply. "I don't want to be known as the teen whore who had to drop out of school because he had children."

"No one will think of you as such!" Draco raged. Incensed that Harry thought that way.

"They already do."

"Harry. What do you mean?"

Wordlessly Harry put his hand in his trouser pocked and pulled out a fist of crumpled parchment and placed them on the table.

"They were waiting for me when I got out of the shower." Harry explained as Draco seized the pieces of parchment and almost tore them in his haste to open them.

He read the first few lines and threw them harshly up the table to his parents, scooting his chair over as close to Harry as possible and just holding him. Why was life always so unfair to Harry? They had ordered the house elves to block Howlers from reaching the Malfoy house, it seemed the wizarding world had worked that out and were now writing down their scorn and derision in seemingly harmless letters.

Narcissa gasped as she read a particular passage in one letter whilst Lucius' knuckles went white, an ugly sneer on his aristocratic face.

"What?!" Draco asked, wondering what could possibly be worse than that stupid witch calling Harry a cock-sucking, Death Eater breeding, whore.

"Some of the letters threaten the babies, or 'baby' as they believe we only had one." Harry elaborated, holding Lexin tighter. "Call them unnatural by-products of Dark Magic that should be exterminated like cockroaches."

Draco's eyes went wide and he hissed lowly, wrapping as much of himself as he could around his small family. He would not let, would not accept, anything happening to any of them!

"Don't worry about a thing." Lucius told them deceptively calm. "I will take care of this for you. Threatening any child is punishable by law, threatening a Pureblooded Heir or Heiress is punishable by death."

Harry smiled slightly at that. He could always count on Lucius taking care of anything that came their way. He dealt with Healer McCarter, he dealt with Dumbledore, he got Harry to the hospital when he was going through the early stages of miscarriage and he was always looking out for all of them. Lucius was like a rock. A solid and consistent presence that held them all together.

He looked at his sons who were all considered Heirs to a Pureblooded line. Lexin to the Malfoy line, Jarvis to the Potter line and Dante to the newly formed Potter-Malfoy line. He just hoped they would live to see their adult years. Harry knew he would protect them until death, but he was only one person, what about when he was gone, who would protect them then? What if he and Draco died to protect them like his parents had for him? Would they have the same blood protection from their sacrifice that Harry had been given by his parents sacrifice? He didn't know, but either way he would still protect them until death. He would not be like Rosemary Weasley and push his children into the line of fire. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. He was going back to Hogwarts with Draco and the triplets, it would all be worked out, he and Draco would graduate and then move into their countryside manor to live their lives with their children. Everything would be fine. Nothing would happen to any of them and he would cleanse the world for himself and his family. He would come out of this on top, he would!

* * *

AN: Okay someone mentioned that I didn't have a timeline for this, so I'm going to put it all down here for you.

Harry and Draco went back to Hogwarts on the first of September.

Draco was expelled on the second, Harry was in Hospital on the same day and had his womb temporarily patched up.

Harry and Draco stayed at Malfoy Manor whilst Harry recovered from his operation and Lucius conferred with the Board of Governors about Draco's unfair expulsion. They arrived back at Hogwarts on the twelfth of September.

Harry had a Healer's appointment on Tuesday the fourteenth of September with Healer Tipoin.

Harry had another Healers appointment with Healer Tipoin and Healer Cole on Thursday the sixteenth.

On Saturday the eighteenth Harry explains to Hermione about the genetics and chromosomes of male pregnancies.

On the twentieth Harry has his final Healer appointment before the birth.

Harry is taken to Malfoy Manor on Tuesday the twenty-first to relax before the Caesarean. At five o'clock in the afternoon the procedure starts and Lexin Lucius Malfoy was born at seventeen minutes past five. Jarvis Janus Potter was born at eighteen minutes past five and Dante Draco Potter-Malfoy was born at twenty past five.

Harry and the triplets were released from hospital and were back home at Malfoy Manor on the twenty-second of September, on the same day Draco tells Harry about the history between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.

On the twenty-third Narcissa tells Harry about his parents.

On the fourth of October, Harry and Draco notice Lexin's eyes darkening. Later in the morning, they have a fight over naming Godparents and Harry leaves to Grimmauld Place with the triplets.

Dobby tells the Malfoys where Harry is on the fifth of October when he notices that Harry is unconscious and can not take care of himself or the babies in his current state.

On the sixth of October Harry receives death threats, abuse and derision against himself and his children.

Hope that cleared it up for you. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed.

StarLight Mass. X


	14. Interlude of Thoughts

_Last Time_

_He was going back to Hogwarts with Draco and the triplets, it would all be worked out, he and Draco would graduate and then move into their countryside manor to live their lives with their children. Everything would be fine. Nothing would happen to any of them and he would cleanse the world for himself and his family. He would come out of this on top, he would!_

Chapter Fifteen - Interlude of Thoughts

Ginny Weasley looked at the paper in her hands with disgust; her Harry was in the paper every other day because of that…_creature _he carried. Well it was birthed now, a little girl. She swallowed heavily as a baby girl flashed up in her mind. Her red hair and freckles, Harry's green eyes and pale skin. A bracelet on the dainty wrist claimed the baby Jezebel Ginny Potter. It should have been her baby! Not _Malfoy's_. Of all the people at Hogwarts, why did it have to be Draco Malfoy that had gotten Harry pregnant? Why couldn't it have been a nice boy, like Neville or…or Justin Finch-Fletchley! Even Colin Creevey would have been better! Any one but that poxy ferret, Malfoy, would have been better.

The Slytherin was gorgeous, of course he was, he was Draco Malfoy, but he was supposed to be the enemy, forbidden, untouchable. Why did he have to go after her Harry? Why did Harry stay with him? He had more than enough money to raise the baby without Malfoy and all of the support he could have needed with her family, he wouldn't have been alone. They didn't care that he had been raped. Well…they _cared_ obviously, but they didn't hold it against him. He had nothing to be ashamed about, but staying with Malfoy would make it harder. He had to see that slimy bastard every single day and he needn't remember the ordeal he had been forced into.

Ginny didn't know why her sweet, kind, caring Harry was acting the way he was, was it a potion, a spell? Hermione didn't think so, but then Hermione had stopped talking to her and Ron and had started hanging around with Harry, though she did try to avoid Malfoy as much as possible.

Tears came unbidden to her blue eyes. Why had her Harry _married_ a Malfoy? She couldn't understand it. She had gotten the owl and letter from Harry, he had wanted to propose to her in person, but couldn't as he was stuck in his relatives house in Surrey and was afraid if he waited any longer he would lose his nerve. He had said he couldn't wait until he saw her face to face to propose again, properly this time, and apologised he had done so in a letter, but he promised to make it up to her. He had given her that gorgeous ring to claim her and then Malfoy had ripped it from her claiming it was stolen.

She hadn't pressurised Harry at all through his sixth year, leaving him to his N.E. and his study, she hadn't even complained all that much when he had quit the Quidditch team so he could 'study more', when in reality he had been carrying Malfoy's rape baby.

She had done exactly as her Mother had coached her, she had been supportive and confident, she had offered him everything from friendly chats to a shoulder to cry on, help with tests and study, she had even gotten him pumpkin juice and cookies from the kitchen when he spent endless hours with Hermione, buried in books. She waited patiently for him to bring up their engagement or the future wedding, or even to kiss her on the lips instead of her cheek, but he never did.

Was he already planning his wedding to Malfoy when he sent her those messages and bouquets of roses and orchids during last summer? Those erotic little love letters that described how he would make love to her for the first time, how they would raise a family together and live happily ever after in Potter Manor. How he would buy her everything her heart desired and she would be his Queen.

Ginny would love to think that Harry had been leading Malfoy along to hurt him for all the times he had made fun of her and her family, but all along, as he was sending her those love letters, he was letting Malfoy fuck him like a cheap whore. Just because he was raped by Malfoy didn't mean Harry had to spread his legs for the slimy blonde every time he asked.

She couldn't talk to Ron about it; he blew up and started ranting and raving every time the name Harry was even mentioned, even if the person speaking didn't mean Harry Potter, but a different Harry, it was a very popular name in the wizarding world after all.

Percy sent back pages and pages of analytical crap that just led around and around in circles and the twins were no help. They teased her senseless, but they didn't even mention Harry and Malfoy in the same sentence. They had even stopped their tirades of evil snakes of Slytherin and everything!

Bill and Charlie were harder to get a hold of as they lived so far away and it took a week or more for them to get a message back to her, Charlie outright refused to believe Harry had been raped and suggested she talk to Harry and ask him for the truth. He even had the gall to ask her to send pictures of the baby if she got hold of any! Ginny couldn't believe her own brother was asking to see pictures of her Fiancée's rape baby!

Bill wasn't much better, but at least he didn't ask for pictures. He vaguely mentioned that he might be home for Christmas and though he wasn't much help, Ginny was glad that at least one of her big brothers would be home for Christmas, as Charlie didn't know if he could get the holiday off work; the dragons didn't stop needing handlers and carers just because it was Christmas.

Her Father was useless. He even suggested the letters weren't actually from Harry! Luckily, her Mother stepped in and assured her they were in Harry's handwriting even if they weren't sent by Hedwig. Harry had said in his first letter that he wasn't going to use her as she was too distinctive and he didn't want her or his owl hurt because Death Eaters recognised the beautiful owl.

The only person who seemed able to help her was her Mother, but half of the things her Mother suggested, Ginny didn't like. She didn't want to put Amortentia in Harry's drink even if it was only until he was back on the right side with the right woman. She just wanted Harry to realise that she didn't care that he was raped, that she didn't think any less of him.

Malfoy was bigger and stronger than Harry was and could easily force Harry to do what he wanted, the image of Malfoy manhandling her Harry, who was crying, bleeding and begging, into disgusting positions so he could rape him came into her head and Ginny nearly gagged. She needed to get Harry out from the Malfoys home and away from Draco, she'd do anything to save her future Husband from the clutches of those Death Eater fanatics, she would save him and Malfoy could keep his filthy little daughter and Harry would come home with her, they would marry and they would have a large, loving family.

Ginny knew that whilst Malfoy was physically stronger than Harry, her gorgeous Fiancée was magically stronger, why Harry didn't blast Malfoy away from him every time he raped him Ginny didn't know, but she did know there was emotional abuse going on as well, there had to have been, Harry had been raped! You weren't raped without being emotionally damaged, perhaps that was how Malfoy was controlling Harry, did her Fiancée think he deserved everything done to him because Malfoy repeatedly told him he deserved to be raped and abused? There was nothing else to it, Ginny had to save her Harry, she had to get him out whilst he was still salvageable.

Harry was the most magically powerful person she knew besides Headmaster Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, but he was also the most emotionally delicate person she had ever met. The most sensitive to yelling and fighting. He had a hell of a temper, but only if he was riled over his limit did he lose it. Harry was going to rid the world of the Dark Lord for good this time, he was going to save the world and she would be by his side when he did, ready to accept him into her life and body, to give him children and the stable life he needed. She smiled. She would save him and she would help him get over this. Nothing else would be accepted.

* * *

Ron paced and fumed around the boys dormitories in Gryffindor tower. He looked with disgust to Harry's empty bed, it had been empty since the beginning of term, his supposed best friend had left the lion tower to cosy up with that snake Malfoy! He had been dumped for a fucking Malfoy! Harry, his best friend of six years, had abandoned him to go and get himself fucked by Malfoy. The Ferret, the slime ball, the Death Eater wannabe. He couldn't believe it!

Ron was so angry; the Malfoys had once again trounced his family, all because of Potter! He clenched his fist around the Prophet, the paper crumbling under the pressure of his fist; there was a drawn picture of Harry and Malfoy on the front. Harry was holding a pink wrapped bundle in his arms with an artist's impression of what their daughter would look like. Chelsea Hope Malfoy. What a pathetic name for a pathetic kid. Then again, any child of Malfoy's would be pathetic and pointy. Probably looked like a ferret. Ron grinned maliciously, already thinking up names he could call the kid when it was here.

The brat was probably pale and blonde with those dull grey eyes that all Malfoy's had. It would be dressed in clothes that would cost more than half of a normal person's whole wardrobe and would be snobby and stuck up. Its first word would probably be Mudblood. It would of course be a Pureblood supremacist even though Potter was a filthy Halfblood.

It was sickening and disgusting that Potter had carried that thing inside of him; he had actually _quit_ the Quidditch team because of it! He should have just kept playing, if he got a bludger to the stomach and lost the thing; well that was a good thing wasn't it?

Ron couldn't even fathom how the baby had gotten out. He knew women birthed their babies out the same way they got in; surely, that wasn't the same concept for men. He pulled a face, how utterly disgusting. Male pregnancy was unnatural. Headmaster Dumbledore and his Mother both said it was repulsive and that only dark wizards could have a male pregnancy because to make a baby you needed dark intentions. He would never have suspected that of Harry, sure he was a Parselmouth and a powerful wizard, but hell looking at him he didn't look any more dangerous than a pixie. Annoying and harmful, but not deadly.

Ron run a hand through his short red hair, why couldn't Harry see that everyone was just trying to help him? He should have had a fucking abortion before the evil little bitch had been born, he wouldn't be trapped with Malfoy right now and he would be with a nice, sensible, beautiful girl, like Ginny, they would have had a nice, normal family that was natural and happy. But that wasn't possible now! Potter had had the brat and unless he got rid of it, shoved it in an orphanage or gave it to Malfoy, even if he left it in a ditch to die, everything would be fine then and he could marry Ginny and be happy.

Why did Harry torture himself so much by staying with Malfoy? He didn't have to, did he actually _want_ to? No. No of course not. He was Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived; of course, he wouldn't want to shack up with some ugly, stupid, Death Eater wannabe.

No, he was being forced to stay, but how? A potion maybe, a curse? Hermione would know, but she refused to talk about it! She had even started knitting little cardigans, shawls, hats and mittens for the baby. It made him sneer in disgust. He knew she was a Muggle-born but surely, the Muggles didn't condone rape? He didn't know much about Muggles. Actually, he knew next to nothing about Muggles, so perhaps they didn't mind rape, but here in the wizarding world it was punishable by a very long prison sentence. Ron grinned, because Harry was who he was, the famous and rich saviour of the wizarding world, Malfoy could even be punished by the Dementors Kiss. Oh when that day came Ron would make sure he had front row seats, he didn't care how much the tickets would cost, he would take out a blood loan with Gringotts to see Malfoy being Kissed, oh it would be one of his most precious memories.

Harry would then come back to them, leaving the Malfoy Heiress behind and everything would be back to normal. Harry would be with Ginny, Hermione would be talking to him again, Harry would rejoin the Quidditch team and Gryffindor tower, he would go back to talking and accepting advice from Headmaster Dumbledore and he would kill Voldemort for good. Everything would be perfect.

Ron still remembered when he had seen Harry with that hideous, repulsive stomach for the first time, on the First of September, the first day of term, oh god he had been loathsome. His stomach sticking out like he had swallowed a crate of Quaffles, the Slytherin uniform, that he now knew was Malfoys, stretching and pulling around the bulge like a grotesque disfigurement.

It was so unnatural; it looked so out of place, like a disease. There was tiny, skinny little Potter with a stomach so big he was popping the seams on a uniform three sizes bigger than him. The uniform had been overlong, the sleeves covered every finger, it was loose and baggy around the arms, legs and chest, but that fucking huge stomach was straining and bulging outwards.

Was the Malfoy Heiress fat? She fucking had to have been after all that weight Potter had been carrying. Oh that would be so rich, so funny. The Malfoy Heiress was fat. Ron added that to his list of ever-growing insults to fling at her when it came here with Potter and Malfoy in two days time. Ron wondered if the Prophet would let him give a little tribute to mark their coming back to Hogwarts. He grinned as he looked down at the paper in his hands, it was worth a shot, Potter and Malfoy wouldn't know what hit them after he was done with them and their bitch.

* * *

Hermione read the letter and grinned manically to herself. She couldn't believe she had been made a Godmother. With Draco being who he was and of course with the senior Malfoys, Hermione had geared herself up to not even being considered, let alone picked!

Harry had told her, in the strictest of confidences, that he had had three baby boys; the letter had been so severely warded Hermione might have thought the poor owl was carrying a ticking bomb.

All three boys were healthy, all perfectly normal and beautiful. Oh she couldn't wait to see them. She had been sworn to secrecy not to tell, she could understand the need for privacy, the papers were speculating about it, hounding the Malfoy family and friends of the family. Hermione had been sent a letter from the Daily Prophet head office, offering her one hundred thousand galleons for any information on Harry and his 'baby' it was disgusting! Harry had a right to privacy, to bring his boys up as he wanted, not with the press and public hanging over his shoulders picking apart everything he did! It was a parents right to bring up their child as they wanted! Some parents disciplined their children harsher than others. Her parents had used the naughty step, Harry had been beaten black and blue for the smallest of reasons, most of them not even deserving of punishment, Draco had said his Father use to spank him and if his Father was in work or in a meeting and it was just his Mother, he had said she made him stand in the corner of the room, facing the wall. Three different forms of discipline, but she could see Harry using the naughty step or the corner method, Draco might spank them as he had been spanked, but she couldn't see either of them, any decent parent really, beating their boys black and blue for no reason at all.

The way Harry had been treated was horrendous; she could see the pain and anger in Draco's eyes every time Harry casually dropped something about his abuse, like when Draco had asked Harry if he wanted asparagus and Harry had replied that he had never been allowed it before so didn't know if he liked it. Draco just smiled tightly and cut off a piece of asparagus and fed it to Harry. The diminutive brunet had spat it out after a few chews, finding out that, no, he did not like asparagus but at least he could say he had tried it.

It saddened her and Draco when Harry acted so casual about the abuse he had been through and they were working hard to help Harry and to get him to see that he hadn't deserved it and that it was wrong. Harry knew the latter point, but he didn't believe the former and nothing they did helped or got Harry to think that what had been done to him when he was younger hadn't been deserved. When Harry had told them about sleeping in the tiny cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, Draco lost it and went ranting to his parents and Uncle for hours, leaving Hermione to comfort and sooth Harry. She sighed, Harry had been through so much, but he was steadily gaining confidence and was learning that he was precious to all of them and not only because he was the saviour, but because they loved and cherished him, Draco especially.

Harry told her in the letter that Draco was an amazing Father, she could just see Harry's grin through the parchment and in the way his handwriting lilted upwards, like his beautiful smile. Hermione just couldn't picture Malfoy holding a screaming baby, changing a dirty nappy or being thrown up on. It just didn't fit the image of him she had seen for seven years. She was use to the pristine, stuck up, immaculate and well enunciated, Malfoy Heir. Not super Dad as Harry was telling her he was. She smiled; perhaps it was just one of those things you had to see to believe.

Harry and Draco would be back tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She was so excited she could hardly sit still and she could barely concentrate in her classes. She spent as much of her free time, that wasn't spent on homework, on knitting little clothes and blankets for the three boys, though she made them in neutral colours so no one would pick up on anything. She didn't think Draco would let his children be dressed in them, but she was sure Harry would appreciate the thought behind it none the less.

Sighing and looking across the common room as she felt eyes boring into her, she met Ron's blue eyes. He was glaring at her, more than likely for the mass of wool on the seat next to her and the knitting needles floating in front of her, directed by her wand, forming the shape of a cosy toes.

She sniffed indifferently and turned back to her knitting. She didn't care what Ron or anyone else thought, she believed Harry when he said he hadn't been raped and loved Draco dearly. The look in his eyes when he spoke to her about his marriage and life now he was with Draco, when he had sat subconsciously caressing his pregnant stomach in his and Draco's shared room. The way he interacted with his Husband and Draco's friends. The spark in his eyes, the upturn to his lips, the sheer joy he radiated.

Hermione shook her head sadly, you would have to be blind not to see those two loved each other, but then that always was Ron's problem. He was blinded so easily by jealousy and rage. He jumped to stupid conclusions because his brain flew into overdrive and he over thought everything. Hermione had tried to yell the logic back into him, had even tried to beat it in with a book or two, but Ron was too stubborn for his own good. Once he got to thinking on something, he was dangerous. Stupid and dangerous, a very bad combination when put together.

Hermione ignored the daggers in her back and added a little twirl to the knitting needles, the white cosy toes taking on a beautiful diamond pattern, perhaps when it was done she would decorate it with white lace. Would that work? Yes. Yes it would.

Hermione looked up and over the opposite side of the room, directly in front of her sat a morose Ginny. The younger girl was adamant that Harry had been raped and was being forced to stay at the Malfoy Wiltshire manor and to provide sexual release against his will, but she hadn't seen Harry up close. She hadn't seen him interact with Draco, she hadn't seen the way Draco always seemed to know what Harry wanted or needed, be it a bowl of fruit, another cushion for his aching back or a foot rub. She hadn't seen how Draco dropped everything and anything he was doing at a drop of a hat if Harry needed or called him, how Draco would help Harry up without being asked to and without even stopping the conversation, how he walked easily under Harry's pregnant weight without a murmur of complaint, how he knew when Harry needed help with homework or getting his jumper off, or simply how they snuggled up together of the settee, Harry firmly cwtched into Draco's side or in his lap, their noses rubbing together, the loving looks and touches, the passionate kisses and the soulful talks.

Harry and Draco were perfect together and Hermione knew they would be together for forever and beyond. They were young, lord were they young, especially for having three newborn babies, but they were both too stubborn and prideful to give up so easily. It was that that would keep them together, not just the unbreakable wedding vows, but the solid structure of their minds and their strong sense of honour, respect, loyalty and family.

Hermione sighed and went back to her knitting, adding another twirl to the pattern with her wand. Tomorrow, in just a few hours, she would be seeing those gorgeous little boys and her best friend. She wanted to wrap up everything she had knitted as well, a sort of baby shower, homecoming, present. She just couldn't wait, she hoped they were all alright and that the public and press gave them a break, they didn't deserve to be hounded day after day; they needed and deserved peace to raise their boys. She swore she would help them anyway she could, be it keeping the other students away from them, helping with homework and studying or even just watching the babies if Harry and Draco wanted an hour or two to themselves. Whatever they wanted or needed she swore she would do her utmost to help them and she meant it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk and sucked on a sherbet lemon. Several newspapers were spread on the desk in front of him; on the front page of all of them was some story about Harry and his pregnancy, in the later editions about the birth of his daughter.

Albus wondered if the boy had had a daughter, did he have three daughters. Two daughters and a son? Healer McCarter had assured him at least two of the babies were female. Albus didn't care, he had to get rid of those filthy little, unplanned, pests. If there was a boy, it would have to be killed. A son would grow up to be strong, unless it took after Potter, but the chances of that were slim. The boy would be fed and watered like a prince, not starved and beaten like Potter had been.

Severus was sitting opposite him, looking as stoic and emotionless as ever. He was getting on Albus' very last nerve; his patience was not bottomless and was swiftly running out. All he had to do was go to the Malfoy house and see what creatures the Potter brat had churned out. But no! He couldn't even do that. Apparently, the Malfoy family was closed to any and all visitors, including Severus.

The dour man had been Albus' last change to get a sneak preview of what Potter had had, now he had to find out like all of the other commoners! Potter should have come immediately to him when he had given birth! He should have been told; instead, he was turned away by a house elf! A _house elf_! Him! The great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! He would not stand for such disrespect and disobedience from his own pawn! He had created Potter and he could destroy him!

He dismissed Severus with a wave of his hand, the man strode from the room and Albus was left to fume and rant at himself. He could not believe he had lost such control over his little weapon. When had it all gone wrong? Potter had had a little rebellion in his fourth year, but he had accounted that to the stress of the Tri-wizard tournament and the pain of seeing Diggory die. Had it in fact been something else entirely?

The same could be said for his fifth year. But Potter had just seen his Godfather die. But Potter had gone missing that year. The guards at his house reported him missing. He had thought nothing of it at the time; perhaps they were missing him as he went in and out of the house? Perhaps he was staying out over night, in the park or somewhere. He had just waved it off, perhaps if he hadn't and had taken an active interest he might have been able to put a stop to the final stages of Potter's rebellion.

It was too late now, Potter was firm in his standing, but if he lost those blasted babies and his Husband, perhaps it would break him enough to wear him down to be able to remould him. Yes, that would be the best course of action for the moment. He would get Potter back, anything else wasn't an option, he needed his perfect weapon back, ready to sacrifice his life for the greater good, not double thinking about what would happen to his kids if he died.

Popping another sherbet lemon into his mouth and sucking hard, Albus smiled. His plan would work perfectly and he would once again have Potter under his thumb. He could then kill the little bastard off at the end of the war and he would once again be the most powerful person in the magical world. Yes, everything would turn out perfectly.

* * *

Severus sneered as he left the office, ready to go back to the Malfoy home to report to Lucius about the old maumet. It was his duty as Godfather to Draco and best friend of Lucius to report any and everything that could cause harm to them.

Admittedly, he had grown fond of Potter, they were not bosom buddies, but the little boy had grown on him, especially as he had matured since being around Draco twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He was even more adult like now he had Lexin, Dante and Jarvis. He would not see those innocent children hurt for any reason.

He adored Draco, he always had, he wasn't overly fond of Potter, but he had loved the boy's Mother dearly even as he hadn't thought much of Potter senior. Harry was different from the starry-eyed eleven year old he had been when he first started; he was a parent now, a Husband and a friend.

Severus shook his head, his greasy, curtained hair swinging into his face. He didn't know how it had happened by Potter had wormed his way into his heart, right beside Draco. Just like he had done with Lucius and Narcissa. The kind-hearted woman was heard saying that it was impossible not to love the beautiful teen; Severus scoffed and pretended he wasn't taken with Potter, but no matter how many times he could lie through his teeth to the others, he could not lie to himself. He had become soft. Yet he found himself not caring.

He really did adore Draco, Harry and the triplets. He wouldn't have stuck around if he hadn't, so now he was doing all he could to help and protect the five of them. The dark man sighed and thought about all he had done with his life. Since he was twenty he had been a Death Eater, he had gone to Dumbledore at twenty-one after Lily had been killed. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't cared what had happened to James or Harry, as long as Lily was alive and well.

Thinking back on it, Severus was so ashamed that he had condemned the baby boy who had grown into such a remarkable person. Who the hell was he to condemn a baby boy? An innocent, defenceless baby boy. He had sent that filthy, abhorrent madman after an defenceless, vulnerable baby. He was the monster and he would do everything he could now to make up for that huge stain on his soul. So he would protect those babies with everything he could, protect Potter and the Malfoys from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, whom the Malfoys had renounced as soon as Harry joined their family.

They were on the Dark Lord's hit list, but they were not that high up. Potter was number one; Dumbledore was second, the Minister third and so on. The Malfoys were relatively safe for now, but it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord gave the orders to seek them out and kill them for defection, abandonment and traitorous behaviour.

So much was going on, it was piling up and up, and pretty soon Severus was going to drown in all the things he needed to do. He was good, but even he had his limits as well. Trust Potter to have triplets. Why couldn't he have just been normal for once and not defied the impossible, by just having one child? Though now he wouldn't have exchanged those three little brats for any amount of life luxury.

He had grown attached, he could admit this, only to himself though, he let a small smile, that looked a bit like a grimace to passing students, slip onto his face. He couldn't wait to see his spoilt little Godson struggling to look after three children, he couldn't wait until they started walking and answering back. He almost cackled at the thought of Harry having another set of triplets. Six children. Strike that, six children all under the age of five. Oh how he would love to see that. It would keep him entertained and amused for hours, unless of course he was roped into help, though Lucius was more than likely to be chosen to help first, that would keep him entertained as well. A mental image of Lucius holding two screaming babies brought another grimace like smile to his face.

Severus slammed the door to his private quarters shut and drew in a deep breath before letting it out. He needed to inform Lucius of what Dumbledore had planned for his son, son-in-law and grandsons. It was not pretty and Lucius would not like it. But the fact stood that the man needed to know.

Steeling himself for the rage and fit that was sure to follow, he picked up some floo powder and shouted out his destination, he would need to get there, tell Lucius all the information he had and get back before Dumbledore found out he was missing and before his next class. The joys of being a top rated spy.

* * *

Mrs Molly Weasley hummed the Bridal Chorus under her breath as she sat with a mass of parchment and owl order catalogues. She was planning her little Gin-Gin's wedding. Her baby girl was engaged to _the_ Harry Potter.

The sweet young boy had proposed to her Ginevra and they would be married this summer. Oh she could not wait. She had always wanted the best for her Ginny and Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, was the best of the best.

Her little Princess would want for nothing with Harry, they would be perfect together. They would have a large family and her baby girl would be treated like a Princess, just like her and Arthur treated her throughout her life. She had always been the baby Princess of the family and now she would continue to be treated as such through out the rest of her life.

Arthur tried to say that Harry wasn't sending those letters, but Molly refused to believe her silly, Muggle obsessed, Husband. Of course Harry was sending those letters. Of course he would love Ginny. Who wouldn't love her? She was beautiful, confident and spirited. She was the perfect woman for the saviour of the wizarding world and she would be the perfect Mother to Harry's children.

She would be a grandmother! Oh she could hardly wait; Harry had proved he was ready for children by keeping that awful little Malfoy child. They could start right away after the wedding this summer. She would be a grandmother in less than a year!

She could imagine it all now, Ginny in a white dress, Harry in the traditional black robe suit, then the honeymoon to the tropical islands. Ginny would come back pregnant and after nine months would give birth to the most beautiful baby in the world, the little boy or girl would be photographed and sought after from birth because of how gorgeous they would be.

Molly found herself wondering if the baby would have black or red hair, freckles maybe. Blue or green eyes? Oh she couldn't wait to find out.

Her Husband came in, dressed for work and a piece of toast in his hand. He looked at what she was doing, shook his head and left, a parting comment behind him that she was doing it all in vain.

Molly refused to be quelled. Harry _had_ proposed to their Gin-Gin and would be marrying her this summer, she would damn well make sure of it if she had to put the Amortentia in his cup herself! It would only be for a little while, she insisted to herself, just until the misguided boy realised that Ginny was really the one for him.

They would be brilliant together, he could even keep the Malfoy daughter, after all it was how a child was brought up, not who it was born from and she was sure that Ginny and Harry could raise the little girl just fine, perhaps a change of name and a few adoptions, including a blood adoption. Yes that could work, she was nothing if not unreasonable. She knew Harry would have gained feelings for his new daughter, he had after all carried and birthed her, he would have deep emotional ties to her. It would be very, very difficult to sever those ties and Harry would resent them for taking away his first child. No, it would be much better for all around if Ginny were to accept the child as well, they would have a better chance of swaying Harry to them if he could keep his daughter.

It would be hard, of course it would, until the blood adoption took place the little girl would perhaps look more like a Malfoy than Harry and it would put a strain upon Ginny and Harry's newly formed relationship, but once the baby looked like Harry and Ginny she knew Gin-Gin would calm down and Harry would feel more relaxed without the physical reminder of his ordeal.

She teared up a bit at that, she couldn't believe Harry had gone through all of that and no one had noticed enough to try and stop it. Those little rebellions of his might have been his way of asking for help, oh and they hadn't listened, they had believed those little outbursts were normal, but they weren't, they were Harry crying out for someone to save him.

It was too late now for a clean break, Harry had the baby and Malfoy had a legal claim to the child and to Harry as the Mother of his daughter. Everything was so much more difficult and it needn't have been if they had only sat up and taken notice when Harry had cried out for them.

There would be a messy legal battle to fight as well. Molly sighed as she thought of the legal power the Malfoys held and commanded. It would be gruelling, but she firmly believed that the courts would give Harry the baby, he was after all the saviour of the wizarding world and keeping him from his baby would do nothing but anger and upset him. Why would he want to save the world again when he was unjustly punished by the wizarding courts? He wouldn't, so the logical course of action would be to give Chelsea to Harry, absolve his marriage to Malfoy, and let him come home. Let him marry Ginny and let Ginevra blood adopt the little girl.

Malfoy could get anyone else he wanted, he shouldn't be allowed to keep the perfect Husband for her daughter. Why couldn't he just get with a Pureblooded girl and leave Harry to Ginny. Surely he could see how much happier Harry would be with Ginny, surely he had used Harry now he had a daughter why didn't he just let Harry go now…oh. Oh no! Was he using Harry until he got a son?! A legal blood Heir to the Malfoy family. Oh that must have been it! He wouldn't relinquish Harry until he got a son to pass on the family name to! He was going to continue raping and torturing Harry until Harry bore him a son!

They had to save Harry and save him immediately, surely the courts wouldn't keep him there when they knew he was in danger and being abused in such a way. They just couldn't! It was against the law! They would get Harry out of there and they would get him whatever he needed to make him better, then he could marry Ginny this summer, set up a home in Potter Manor and have nice, normal babies with her in a nice, normal household, with a nice, normal family.

The red headed woman heaved out a breath heavily, everything would be fine, she would make sure of it. Harry would be back with them, safe and sound, Ginny would be happy and would have the life she had always deserved and she would be a grandmother to the children of the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything would be perfect.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson scowled as she read the morning paper. It was so hard not to force herself to react and go on a rampaging fit in the Great Hall as she saw her betrothed on the front page of the Daily Prophet, arms around that poxy bastard Potter, who was holding a pink wrapped, hideous Halfblood.

How could Draco do this? How could he lower himself to tying himself to a Halfblood, for Merlin's sake Potter's Mother had been a despicable Mudblood! The Malfoy Heiress had Mudblood in it's veins! How could Lucius and Narcissa accept that? She didn't understand, she didn't know if she wanted to. Pansy just wanted all of this to disappear and quickly.

She should be on the front of this paper, Draco's strong, muscular arms wrapped tightly around _her_, smiling adoringly at her and their daughter! Her arms holding a precious Pureblooded baby. Her, her, her, _her!_ Not blasted Potter! Little bitch that he was, probably begged Draco to fuck him, then forced Draco to stay with him by using the pregnancy.

She didn't believe Draco had raped the whiny bitch, of course he wouldn't have, he was Draco Abraxus Malfoy, he didn't need to force anyone into his bed. Potter had more than likely caught Draco in a needy, sexual mood and Dray had used Potter for release, not expecting the bitch to get pregnant with the family curse in place.

How had Potter gotten pregnant with that curse in place anyway? Had Potter been taking fertility potions as well! No, Potter was horrendous at potions and Snape wouldn't help him. Granger then. That filthy, Mudblooded beaver had made the potion for Potter! She would pay for that, they both would, she would make them pay, she knew what they were up to, they were going to split the Malfoy fortune between them! The money that was rightfully _hers_ as the next Lady Malfoy!

She wasn't going to allow it. Her Daddy was going to fix this, he had promised. He was talking to Mr Malfoy about the betrothal as she sat here and he was going to get Mr Malfoy to see reason. She smiled then. Yes her Daddy would fix everything, like he always did.

In the mean time though, Pansy looked up at the beaver as she sat with a bunch of white wool. She had been doing the same for the past few weeks. Pansy didn't understand what she was doing or why, but it was probably some Mudblood tradition or something. Pansy was going to make the beaver pay for trying to take away her Dray-Dray. She would get him back and when they were married they would destroy Potter and Granger.

They would have to keep the little Halfblood, Chelsea Hope Malfoy, what an abhorrent name. As a legal blood Heiress to the Malfoy line, the baby could not be harmed or intentionally killed under the Pureblooded archaic laws, but there was no law that forbid her from hiding the child away. People would forget about her over the years, it would be just another shameful family secret in the end, her children taking pride of place for she would bear Draco a son. Then when the girl was old enough, on her coming of age birthday at seventeen, she would be cast from the family, cut out from the family tree and the vaults, like they did with filthy squibs and left to make her own way in the world.

Then, and only then, would everything be as it should be. Potter Merlin knew where, she didn't care, though preferably dead, the little bitch far away from her and her children and Draco at her side, the perfect Pureblooded Husband with a highly respected Ministry job that made loads of money for her to spend.

Pansy smiled again, brown eyes flashing. Yes, everything would be perfect then. She would make sure of that. She would get Draco and she would exact her punishment on Granger and Potter. Her life would be perfect, just like she had always been told and had expected. She had fantasised about it from the age that she had first understood what her life would turn out like. Perfect. Just as she had always deserved.

* * *

A/N: A reviewer, imao, brought it to my notice that I didn't give the Weasleys reaction to Harry's marriage to Draco. Then I realised I hadn't given anyone's reaction in detail. So hence this little interlude.

The next chapter was half way written when I started writing the interlude, so it wont be too long until it's up now. As always thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed.

Hine: Draco will explain why he didn't want Hermione as Godmother in the next chapter or if it wont fit, the chapter after. Harry will make Draco tell him why.

RoxieRose: I loved your review. I'm glad you like the story and congratulations to your Sister-in-law.


	15. Back to Hogwarts and Archaic Laws

_Last Time_

_Pansy smiled again, brown eyes flashing. Yes, everything would be perfect then. She would make sure of that. She would get Draco and she would exact her punishment on Granger and Potter. Her life would be perfect, just like she had always been told and had expected. She had fantasised about it from the age that she had first understood what her life would turn out like. Perfect. Just as she had always deserved._

Chapter Sixteen - Back to Hogwarts and Archaic Law.

Draco was situated on the settee in his front drawing room. Lexin was cuddled on his lap, his three-week-old son lifting his leg up to suck on his sock covered toes.

Draco was nervous, scratch that, he was very bloody nervous and anxious. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, him, Harry and the boys. The topic of Godparents had been avoided and had not been mentioned or brought up again since the argument, though he knew Harry wanted to speak about it.

Harry was laying on his stomach on the floor, Dante laying on his own stomach in front of Harry, the baby boy, who had grown so much in such a short space of time until he was almost as big as his brothers, was lifting his head up on his own to peer at Harry's grinning face.

Jarvis was happily cuddled into Narcissa. Their middle child was ecstatically being cooed over whilst Lucius sat next to his Wife, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands, another made up story about Harry on the front page, claiming that the Malfoy family was holding Harry hostage and using the baby girl, that they had allegedly called Chelsea Hope Malfoy, to control the Boy-Who-Lived. Like he would ever call any of his daughters Chelsea Hope, it was such a Muggle name. Definitely not a name befitting an Heiress of a Pureblood line.

The threats against Harry and the 'baby' were coming in thick and fast and Lucius had banned Harry from touching any of the letters as there were quite a few nasty curses and potions sealed in some. Draco was livid that anyone would dare threaten his family. He had had a few letters himself exclaiming what slime and scum he was for 'raping' and then impregnating the Boy-Who-Lived with the vile filth of his loins. He almost trembled with anger as he had read them; he had actually set them on fire with wandless magic, curling the parchment into ash, much to his parents shock. Wandless magic was notoriously difficult to achieve, that he had been made so angry as for his emotions to act out his wishes was nothing short of alarming.

The Godparents had been named and had been accepted and filed away, Lexin had Daphne and Theo as his Godparents, Jarvis had Blaise and Hermione and Dante had Blaise's oldest brother Bane and Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. But Draco knew a fight was inevitable with Harry, even though he had conceded and capitulated to having Granger as a Godmother, Harry would want to know why and Draco didn't really want to tell his Husband why he did not want the beaver as a Godmother.

"Has the schedule been worked out?" Harry asked softly, looking at him with those gorgeous green eyes. "For Hogwarts I mean."

"Yes love, everything's worked out, our boys will never be left alone." Draco answered referring to the schedule that Dumbledore had been forced to rework so that either Harry or Draco would be watching their children at all times.

As a consequence though, Harry and Draco now had absolutely no classes together and Draco was going to have to rely heavily upon Daphne, Theo and Blaise to watch over his Husband for him.

Harry had even dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts, claiming he could take his N.E. easily after Hogwarts. Dumbledore had tried absolutely everything to get Harry to pick up the subject again, but Harry had refused, with one less subject Harry could be with their children more and the schedule worked out better. Draco had felt bad that this would disrupt Harry's education, but Harry had told him with a mischievous grin that he had said he only wanted to graduate Hogwarts, not pass every class with flying colours.

Draco was still having misgivings about going back to Hogwarts and displaying his sons to the world, but he couldn't keep them cooped up here and if he even so much as suggested leaving them here with his Mother, Harry would pitch a fit and he'd be sleeping in a guest room for a year.

It all came down to Harry, his Husband wouldn't leave his children, but wouldn't give up Hogwarts either. So they were going back to school and taking the boys with them. No one would dare attack them in public, they might have had a lot of enemies, but they had their friends and supporters as well and no one, not even Albus fucking Dumbledore, could justify attacking three innocent, defenceless newborns. He would be stripped of every title, honour and medal he had ever been given and thrown directly into Azkaban and the old codger knew it.

Draco smiled at the mental image that brought up, if only that could be possible without risking his sons, he would love to see it happen. He looked to Lexin in his arms, to see his oldest had fallen asleep in his arms. He leant down and brushed his lips against his son's little head, the white blonde hair that had grown to cover Lexin's whole head tickled his nose slightly. How he loved them all dearly. Lexin, Jarvis, Dante and Harry.

Draco stood up then and carefully manoeuvred Lexin off of his lap and into his arms, before wrapping him up tightly in his swaddling blanket and placing him gently into a bassinet. He then eased himself down onto his stomach next to Harry, watching as Dante became riveted with his face, he grinned widely leant forward to kiss Dante's head, before fixing his lips firmly to Harry's.

Harry looked to the clock on the mantle; it was four in the afternoon, fifteen hours until they were due back in Hogwarts. He sighed and cuddled back into Draco, smiling ecstatically as Dante let out a cute little yawn that he caught with a camera. Draco rolled his eyes at his Husband's antics and scooped Dante up to swaddle and put him to sleep.

"Draco!" Harry called out quietly and made a come-hither motion.

The blonde did as he was told and smiled lightly as Harry pressed a kiss to Dante's little blonde head, inhaling the baby milk and talcum powder scent and sighing happily. Draco chuckled and moved to put Dante into his bassinet and just stood watching his youngest slip off to sleep to join Lexin, who had already fought his way out of the swaddling blanket.

His Mother gave him a hug and a kiss after she placed Jarvis in the remaining bassinet, smiling at him with pride shining in her clear blue eyes. How she loved the five of her boys. Her two sons and her three grandsons. She hoped dearly that they gave her more grandchildren, hopefully little girls the next time, though she knew it would be some time before the next little ones came about, they had their hands completely full with the triplets at the moment and Harry was having so much fun looking after them all, he even had a Muggle contraption that he kept on the babies for most of the day, he said that it went into the huge Muggle contraption in the Muggle room of their countryside manor and would show everything his babies were doing, though how that type of magic worked she had no idea. Harry called the thing a camcorder and tried to show her how it worked, but Narcissa still wasn't very confident in holding it. She just didn't understand how Muggles made it work without magic and Janus was convinced that there were fairies inside of it making it work, though Harry had just looked at him like he had grown a turtle head and burst out laughing.

Draco just smiled indulgently at Harry whenever he went on about Muggle things, like Harry was the most precious thing in the world to him, like it should be, Narcissa thought fondly after all when she had met Lucius, she had had no inclination to wear such extravagant ball gowns and dresses and had instead worn pencil skirts and blouses, oh she remembered the looks she used to receive as well, the only young woman wearing such scandalous clothing, but her Lucius had indulged her whims and wishes, buying her more blouses, skirts and court shoes even if he didn't agree with the way she was dressing and how she had loved him all the more for it. She had grown out of it as she got older, but just the fact that Lucius loved her enough to look past the outcry she had caused by wearing such clothing made her heart all the more fonder for him.

She believed it was the same with Draco and Harry. Her little Draconian was so much like his Father, giving his Husband any and everything he wanted even if he knew the public or family wouldn't agree with it, like actually turning one of the rooms in his future home into a room filled with Muggle gadgets and contraptions to please Harry, she remembered well the reaction it had gotten from Harry when the diminutive brunet had seen the room for the first time, she had been slightly worried that Harry would suffocate her son with his tongue.

Narcissa looked to them now, cuddled up on the settee together, Harry back to his tiny little self again, though he wasn't as thin as before the pregnancy, his stomach was no longer concaved and his arms and legs looked like they had gained a bit of weight as well.

Her Draco as handsome and perfect as always, his hair and clothes immaculate even with the slight spit up stain on his left shoulder from Lexin. It looked like he had also gained weight, or perhaps that was more muscle, he definitely took after his Uncle Janus in the shoulder and muscle department. Her Husband wouldn't get any broader if he tried, but that was fine with her as long as he didn't start acting like his brother. She loved Janus dearly, but lord could the man be an immature brat on most days, though he did have a serious side that came out in times of great peril or distress.

She didn't want them to go to Hogwarts, oh how she would miss them! Not just her grandsons but her baby boys as well. She trusted them, of course she did, but it would put needless strain upon them and the last thing she wanted was them fighting or slipping up because of how much they were overtired and overworked. Well she would offer them all the help they needed, parents were allowed to visit their children on Hogsmeade visits and on weekends and bank holidays. Their marriage would survive and they would have more children, she was certain of it.

* * *

The next day Harry was up at five in the morning, not because of his babies crying, for once, but because they were going back to Hogwarts today and he didn't know how he felt about that, he had been having second thoughts and worries for a while now, but he had believed that when the day to go back to school came he would be excited to go back to the ancient castle, like he always had been, but he wasn't, he was anxious and nervous.

He rolled out of bed, leaving a lingering kiss to Draco's bare shoulder as he went, and traipsed into his babies' nursery, pulling his boxer shorts on as he went. Jarvis was awake and content to look around him as his brothers slept peacefully.

Harry picked him up and cooed to him, watching as his baby's eyes went to his face for a few seconds before drifting away to look at the room. Harry sat on the rocking chair and cuddled Jarvis to him, talking about nonsense and telling him made up stories to keep his baby occupied until he, or one of his brothers, started fussing for food.

It didn't even cross his mind that he had turned into the perfect little Wife and Mother. He would do anything and everything to keep his Husband and sons content. He didn't even realise when he started humming to Jarvis, who yawned cutely and cuddled up into Harry's bare chest, being lulled back into sleep.

Draco however did notice and as he stood, leaning against the doorframe, muscled arms crossed over his bare chest, he smiled lightly at the picture of his little love with one of their sons. The look on Harry's face as he gazed lovingly down on their sleeping son, it was a look Draco had never before seen on Harry's face, it was a look reserved especially for their children and it was a look Draco wanted to see on Harry's beautiful, delicate face for forever more.

"Are you ready to go love?" Draco asked softly, as not to startle Harry.

Harry looked up slowly; as if he couldn't bear to pull his eyes from Jarvis' sleep smoothed face, and sent him a smile. It held no less love than the gaze he gave to Jarvis, but it was different. Filled with the love for a lover and spouse, not love for a child.

"I…I'm still not sure. I know they will never be left alone, but I can't help worrying."

"You can stay here if you want to love, no one is pressurising you to go back to Hogwarts." Draco informed Harry softly.

"I know, but I really do want to graduate."

"Come on then, the boys are all sleeping, let's catch a quick shower."

Harry chuckled and stood up slowly, careful not to wake Jarvis. He gently placed the sleeping baby back into his crib and let Draco lead him away, through their bedroom and into the bathroom, Harry picked up the baby monitor from the bedside table as he went.

They showered quickly and dressed even quicker as a low wailing came over the monitor, informing them that at least one of their boys was wanting their breakfast.

"Whose turn to feed is it, Mummy's or Daddy's?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"It's yours Mummy." Harry replied back with a grin, watching as Draco's face took on an incredulous expression.

"Hey, you're the one who carried them lovely; I rather think I'm Daddy." Was the snooty reply.

Harry giggled and shook his head fondly, kissing Draco's breastbone, the highest point he could reach without going on his tiptoes, before swaying into the nursery and picking up his little Lexin, who was red faced and tear streaked.

"Oh hush now." He cooed, cuddling the baby to him gently, whilst picking up one of the glass baby bottles. "Mummy has you now baby, Mummy's got you."

Draco chuckled, but Harry ignored him, content to feed his baby boy. Lexin's eyes were not any darker this morning, but seemed to have stopped at a deep navy blue that looked very striking with his baby fine, white-blonde, hair.

"Who in our families have navy blue eyes love?" Harry asked, not taking his own eyes from Lexin's.

"Great-Grandmother Amorette had dark blue eyes, I'm not sure if they were navy blue though. Great-Uncle Conan had black eyes. Your paternal Grandmother, Dorea Potter Née Black, had very dark grey eyes and I believe your great Aunt Meredith had dark blue eyes. On your Mother's side though I wouldn't know."

Harry smiled his thanks to Draco and indicated Lexin's navy coloured eyes. Draco stood behind his Husband and couldn't help but wind his arms around the lithe waist and sway lightly as Harry fed their oldest boy. His eyes truly were beautiful and Draco felt so much pride that he and Harry had created him and his brothers. Such beautiful children of perfection.

Dante ruined the mood by opening his little mouth and screaming fit to wake the dead. Draco reluctantly let go of Harry and picked up the wailing boy, placing the teat of the bottle to his mouth and thankfully ended the ear splitting noise. His youngest son's eyes were still firmly baby blue and Draco wondered if they would ever change. Not that they looked bad with his white-blonde hair, but he wanted to know if the baby who looked so much like him would have his silver eyes to match.

Harry burped Lexin and changed him, dressing him in a pair of black trousers and a blue jumper, it was October after all, that brought out Lexin's eyes more.

"Oh don't you look so cute!" Harry cooed, ignoring Draco who once again chuckled at him.

Harry finished Lexin off by pulling on a pair of blue socks onto his son's feet and laying him back into the crib whilst picking up a still sleeping Jarvis as Draco changed and dressed a squirming Dante.

Sighing as his middle son didn't wake up as he picked him up, Harry set about changing Jarvis into black trousers and a red jumper with matching red socks. Draco had a thing about odd clothes and colours and Harry tried not to antagonise him into a lecture. As long as his three sons weren't wearing the same colours or just something to show they weren't considered as one child, but three separate and much loved children, he was happy.

As much as he loved the Weasley twins he didn't want his sons to turn out like them, Mrs Weasley always bought them the same colour and same style clothing, gave them the same presents even though Fred was the only twin who enjoyed reading and it was only George that liked liquorice wands, yet instead of taking the time to separate the twins separate likes and dislikes, Mrs Weasley sent them a group present and expected them to sort out who's was who's, it wasn't fair! He would never treat his boys like that.

Draco looked worriedly over his shoulder at Jarvis, Dante in his arms wearing the same black trousers as the other two, but a green jumper and green socks.

"I'm sure he's fine love. He'll cry when he's hungry." Harry soothed Draco, hoping desperately that he was right and Jarvis wasn't coming down with something.

Draco nodded and scooped up Lexin as well, leaving Harry free to cradle a sleeping Jarvis in both of his arms.

"They're growing so fast." Draco commented as they made their way to the breakfast room.

"I know, soon they will be talking and then walking and then they will be off on their own, starting their own lives and families. I wonder if they will all get married."

"That's too far in the future Harry, I was thinking more along the lines of physical growth. They were so tiny when they were born, now look at them, they can all support their heads up a bit when they are lying on their stomachs, Lexin consciously lifts his leg and sucks his toes, Mother thinks Jarvis is going to start babbling soon.

"I wonder what their first words will be."

"Whatever they are I'm sure you will catch it all with your Muggle gadgets."

Harry smiled then and nodded his head. "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss their first words for anything in this world Draco."

Draco smiled indulgently and nudged Harry gently with his shoulder, he would have hugged his Husband and wrapped an arm around him but this morning he had both of his arms full of squirming baby. Their sons were quickly learning and didn't seem to mind the wide open world as much as they did when they were days old, they were moving a lot more now and didn't seem to want to lay still. Their eyes were constantly looking at something, but never the same thing for more than a few seconds at a time and they found interest in some of the most mundane things imaginable.

"Good morning babies." Narcissa greeted all five of them, putting down her cup of tea and moving to take Lexin from Draco. "Ohh! Look at your pretty eyes precious, they look just like rare sapphires."

Harry smiled widely and went around his Mother-in-Law to Lucius and proffered a sleeping Jarvis to the proud Grandfather. Lucius took the baby without a murmur and gently slid the newspaper over so Harry could see it. He just knew there was something he wasn't going to like in there.

The front page was dominated by a picture of himself, it looked to be the same picture taken at the wand weighing ceremony during the Tri-wizard tournament. His face was thin and gaunt, haunted looking, with waxy skin and bruised eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, despite Draco's support and encouragement. He had been terrified and had suffered from nightmares and random bouts of panic attacks. Overall he looked awful.

Over the picture was the huge headline banner. 'Best friend of Harry Potter speaks out' breathing heavily Harry wondered just who was claiming to be his best friend now. His very, very best friend was Draco. His closest friend after that was Hermione and then Theo, Daphne and Blaise.

Harry opened the paper and to his shock, he saw a small thumbnail picture of Ron. With a feeling of dread, Harry read the article.

CONCERNED BEST FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT!

By Sarah Connelly, 38, special correspondent

_Best friend of Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, 17, has finally broken his silence by contacting and speaking out to this paper about the rushed and hashed marriage of his best friend and Draconian Abraxus Malfoy._

_Mr Weasley, youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, tells us about Mr Potter's contempt for the Malfoy family, Draco in particular with whom they had a schoolboy rivalry with just last year, going as far as fistfights and duels in corridors ending in loss of house points and even detention and threatened expulsion._

_Mr Weasley is concerned that this marriage has come on them so suddenly and out of the blue, no one was expecting it, not even the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend. Mr Weasley had this to say about the suddenness of Harry's marriage to the Malfoy Heir. 'None of us saw it coming, he told no one he was pregnant and he told no one that he was going to marry Malfoy. Surely he would have told his best friend he was going to get married, he had always said I would be best man at his wedding. I suspect foul play, a potion or a curse. Everything has happened so fast and I think we were all too shocked to check Harry for anything. To go from rivalry to married lovers over one summer is too big of a change to happen over two months, something has been done to make Harry act like this. They were rivals when Harry was pregnant with the Malfoy Heiress, if they loved each other so much why were they fighting and duelling whilst Harry was five months along with child? They would have known at that point in time, so why were they still fighting, verbally and physically, and why were they still bitter rivals.'_

_When this reporter tried to get a statement from the Malfoy Patriarch, Lucius Ajax Malfoy, 43, at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, she was unable to access the grounds, being turned away by a house elf, stating that the Malfoy family was unavailable for comment and were not taking any guests or visitors of any kind. This reporter finds it strange that the Malfoy Heiress is being hidden away and not flaunted in front of the cameras as past Malfoy Heirs and Heiresses have been, what is so special about little Chelsea Hope Malfoy that has stopped the Malfoy family from showing her off to the world? Has the Malfoy Heiress been struck down by an illness? Why has our Saviour not been seen at all? Top Healers at St Mungos refuse comment._

'_It is obvious that Harry has been raped by Malfoy.' Ronald Weasley exclaims passionately. 'Harry would never have slept with a Death Eater willingly, it is obvious that Malfoy raped Harry, but didn't expect him to get pregnant, when he found out he used Harry's naivety and honour against him and forced Harry to marry him to cover up what he did, using the baby as an excuse to appeal to Harry. I think it will be obvious that the baby is a Malfoy with the way she looks, so he can't deny it, his only other option was to marry Harry and say that the baby was conceived willingly when it wasn't. Malfoy should be given the Dementors Kiss for what he has done to our Saviour!'_

_This reporter agrees, where the Dementors Kiss is on the harsh side of the law, should Draco Malfoy not be punished harshly for the defilement of our Saviour? If indeed it does come out that our Saviour has been viciously raped by the Malfoy Heir the Daily Prophet will make absolutely sure, readers, that our Saviour is kept safe and is taken away from the Malfoy family as quickly as possible. We owe our Saviour as much, he does not deserve to be raped and abused by anyone, much less someone we, the general public, can easily prevent him from being near._

_We at the Daily Prophet are duty bound to keep you updated on this startling story readers, with this latest revealed information, by Mr Harry Potter's very best friend none the less, of the true nature of the sudden and cataclysmic announcement of the Potter-Malfoy wedding, that might now even be an elaborate hoax by the Malfoy family to cover up the most serious and horrendous of crimes, should we actually be worried and concerned about the very sudden and unpredicted marriage rather than accepting and congratulating? More on this amazing and tragic story as we find it readers, until then take care and look out for our boy Saviour._

Harry was sure his jaw had detached itself from the rest of his skull. His mouth moved, but no sound came out as he looked at the paper, indicated to it even, but still no sound came out. Draco looked at him concernedly, actually passing Dante to a stony looking Janus, before gently easing the paper from Harry's grip and reading it himself.

Draco's face went pink, then from pink rapidly to red. His fists clenched the paper and his teeth grinded together. How dare anyone speak such rubbish about himself and his family! How dare they even suggest he had taken Harry without consent! That their marriage was a farce!

Controlling himself so as not to show his anger in front of his sons, Draco forced his fingers to release the paper, he pulled Harry up by his armpits and he stood there hugging and cuddling his silently crying Husband. Harry hadn't made a sound since he had read that despicable article and he was worrying Draco.

"Harry. Harry love, speak to me." He coaxed, cupping Harry's face and looking deeply into the leaking green eyes.

He was going to kill Weasley and whoever had written that article for making his Husband cry. Just looking into the devastated and tear stained face of his Harry, broke something inside of him that was never meant to be broken.

He pulled Harry to his chest and felt thin arms wrap around him, fisting the back of his white, school shirt. It was only a few moments later that Harry's tears soaked through his shirt from its place resting on his chest. Swallowing his anger and murderous thoughts, Draco held Harry tighter.

Their boys were silent, it was eerie, like their sons knew their Mother was upset and didn't want to add to it. Sighing, Draco leant down a bit and caught Harry's face again, pulling his head around and kissed him soundly.

"It's alright love, we know the truth, those that matter know the truth, everyone else has no legal grounds at all to do anything or say anything. They will see that soon."

Draco swayed lightly with Harry, soothing and holding him.

"It's alright love. I will sort this out. They cannot base a legal court proceeding upon lies and slander. There is no case because I have never even thought of raping you, we had a long, albeit quiet and secret, courtship, we had a period of engagement, and then got married. You became pregnant after we were married and I have never hit or even raised a finger towards you with malicious intent. There is no case against us love."

"I know." Harry warbled out, his voice sounded strained and thick, like trying to suck syrup through a straw.

"Oh precious." Draco almost cooed, wrapping Harry up further in his arms. "I swear I will take care of this."

"I believe you." Harry whispered, his voice quieter, but less strained.

"Harry, I will understand completely if you wish to remain here with the triplets." Lucius said after a few moments of silence.

"No. That's okay." Harry stated strongly, looking up from his position pressed against Draco's chest. "Part of the argument is that I haven't been seen. Me going back to Hogwarts solves part of the problem. Letting them see the boys will prove that none of them are sick, that solves another problem."

Lucius nodded stoically, but inside he was beaming with pride at his little son-in-law, who was being so brave and strong. Most people would cower away from such public backlash and ridicule, but Harry was standing strong and tall next to his son and by his grandsons. Lucius was so very proud of them both, this was not the first time he had thought that Draco had chosen his Husband well, though he still believed they were too young to be acting like adults. They should still be courting or just into their engagement, not married with three young children. But what was done was done, he didn't think either of them would change anything for the world, he knew he wouldn't and Narcissa certainly wouldn't.

"Harry Honey, has Jarvis woken up at all?" Narcissa asked, looking at the soundly sleeping baby in her Husband's arms.

"He was awake this morning. He didn't cry for food so I just cuddled him, he went back to sleep and hasn't woken up again."

Narcissa nodded, holding a squirming Lexin tighter. Their oldest son seemed adamant that he was going to get out of the tight hold, though he wasn't yet strong enough to fight Narcissa's hold.

"Oh calm down sweetheart." She cooed to him, bouncing him lightly.

"Is he being fussy?" Harry asked, looking over and going to take his son from her.

"Not fussy no, but squirmy. This one will be moving before we know it!" Narcissa complimented, handing over the baby, who stopped squirming the minute he was cuddled against Harry's heart.

"He better not be." Draco said with a smile. "We can barely keep track of him now."

"Do you think he'll be a Quidditch player like his parents?" Harry asked, looking at his active son.

"More than likely love. I bet they all will be. Though I don't think any of them will be seekers. Chasers or Beaters are my bet."

Harry smiled and held his gurgling son. He wondered when they would start babbling. It would sound like absolute nonsense, but at least they would be developing enough to try and form words, even if those words wouldn't come out for a long while yet.

He sighed and looked to the clock, an hour until they went back to Hogwarts. Where they would be shoved into the limelight, but they had their private rooms that the boys would hardly leave and he really did want to see Hermione, Blaise, Daphne and Theo again. Though he was looking forward to kicking Ron's ass when he saw the bastard next for what he had written about him and _his_ babies! It didn't matter that all of the information was wrong, that Chelsea Hope Malfoy wasn't real; everyone thought she was and Ron was saying that about his baby! He would not allow that, he was going to curse Ron's ass back into nineteen-eighty.

"Are you both ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Father." Draco replied. "Our trunks are packed, in our bedroom; we have the boys' things packed and ready to be transported."

"Good. Do you have their travelling seats?"

"Yes Father." Draco pointed to the three carrycots waiting to be filled by a child.

"Right, now to minimise impact, I used up a few favours owed to me. The floo network is connected to the fireplace directly to your rooms, it will be closed almost as soon as it will be opened, you have a window of three minutes and three minutes only. Dumbledore will feel the breach and it will take him exactly four minutes to find where it is and have it shut down, but the connection will be closed after three minutes, so it will not be found, though with him being the nosy coot that he is he will either know or guess correctly that it was caused by you." Lucius informed them.

Harry stepped forward and embraced his Father-in-law. Lexin being sandwiched between them both.

"Thank you." Harry replied sincerely, the gratefulness in his eyes backing him up.

"That is quite alright Harry. I would do anything for you boys."

Harry smiled and went back to Draco, securing the boys into the carrycots. A spell would cover the boys and stop the soot from even reaching them, much more effective and safe than Harry's idea of covering them with a blanket.

Harry and Draco's trunks were levitated down the stairs, before being locked tight, shrunk and placed into pockets, the boys suitcases and nappy bags were shrunk down and also placed into pockets, everything was double checked and finally it came time to leave.

Harry looked to Lucius, Janus and Narcissa and knew that he was going to miss them immensely. Even Janus, though he wasn't going to tell the man that.

"The window will be opening in two minutes exactly, are you boys sure you are ready?" Lucius asked looking at his solid silver pocket watch.

"Yes." Harry stated more strongly than he felt.

"One and a half minutes boys." Lucius said.

Harry couldn't help himself; he placed Dante on the floor and hugged Narcissa one last time, moving onto Janus, laughing tearily as he was hoisted off of his feet in a huge bear hug, before being set gently back on his feet and having his nest of hair ruffled.

"You take care of yourself little kid." Janus told him, bending down to press a kiss to Harry's hairline.

Harry smiled watery and stepped up to hug Lucius, who hugged him back briefly before shimmying Harry to the fireplace. Harry picked up the handle of Dante's carrycot and readied himself, patting his pockets to make sure his trunk and the baby bags were still there.

"Five seconds Draco. You go first, Harry you follow after immediately. Go, now."

"I'll miss you loves!" Narcissa called, as Draco threw his floo powder into the fireplace before picking up the handle of Lexin's carrycot, making sure Jarvis was still secure and stepping through the green flames. "I'll owl you daily!"

Harry followed a few seconds after Draco and landed safely in the arms of his beloved, Lexin and Jarvis were in their carrycots by the side of the fireplace, contently sleeping on the floor; Draco kissed him until they were both breathless.

"How do you feel right now?" Draco asked, caressing his cheek tenderly.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I feel…I feel like I've just come home from a long holiday." Harry said.

Draco grinned. "Imagine how it will feel next June when he leave here and move into our very own house. Our home, our children's home."

"I think it will feel ten times better than this."

"That it will my gorgeous lover, that it will. Now how about we see if we can contact those pesky little friends of ours hmm? I think a game of shadow weaving is in order."

Harry giggled, he and Draco had invented the game, shadow weaving, when they had started out their relationship and they would sneak around the castle at all hours of the night to meet up, slipping into deep shadows to avoid being detected and caught by Professors.

"Dray love, it's nine in the morning, there wont be any shadows to weave through."

"Damn, guess I'm doing it the Malfoy way."

"Strutting down the hallway and ignoring everyone you meet?"

"Right on my love, right on. Will you be okay to look after the triplets?"

"Of course, two of them are sleeping and one is content to suck his own toes. Aren't you Lexin baby?"

"Alright, I'll be back in, perhaps ten minutes, maybe fifteen. If I can't find them by then I'll be back."

"I'm going to unpack our trunks and set up what the boys need. Dante is due for a nappy change soon."

Draco pulled an exaggerated disgusted face. "I'll just be going then."

Harry giggled and flung a cushion at Draco's swiftly retreating back. "Coward." Harry chided softly, his smile taking away any bite the insult had.

Draco just blew him a kiss and left the room, leaving Harry with the boys and the unpacking. Once he had finished the unpacking and doing all that needed to be done, Harry sat in front of his boys and wiggled his fingers at Lexin.

A loud, harsh pounding on the door had Harry sitting bolt upright, his wide eyes pinned on the door, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Draco wouldn't have knocked. The knocking became louder and it startled Dante and Jarvis awake. All three babies started crying incessantly and Harry was glad for the one way silencing charms that didn't allow anyone from the outside to hear anything from inside any of the rooms.

Harry picked up Lexin and Dante, trying to sooth them and Jarvis, like he had done in Grimmauld Place. It was harder, oh god it was hard, especially as the moment he calmed them down, the knocking and shouting started again and his boys started crying again, setting off a chain reaction, Harry was livid at those outside of his rooms for upsetting his sons so much.

Ron and Ginny were outside that door, Dumbledore had sent them, he wanted to see him and his children, or 'child' as they screamed through the wood. Harry had no idea where the papers were getting their false information from as he had known he was having triplets since his sixth month, his boys were definitely not girls, and they were not called Chelsea Hope Malfoy.

Lucius suspected Dumbledore was in on it, Harry had to agree, the man had wanted his children dead so he could do his 'duty' to the wizarding world. Lucius was a sharp man, but they could only speculate as to why Dumbledore would tell the press that Harry had had a single baby girl.

That speculation had lowered with the information Severus had given them early yesterday afternoon, Dumbledore firmly believed he had given birth to a daughter, though he didn't know what the other two were. Severus had deciphered the ramblings and the mutters and had discerned that Dumbledore had wanted to kill off the two strongest children and leave him with the weak female.

Harry was horrified, how could anyone want to kill off an innocent baby? What sort of monster could actually raise a wand, a fist, a weapon, to a baby and strike it with enough force as to kill it. Harry felt sick and took a few deep breaths to quell his queasy stomach. He would not let anyone harm his children and neither would Draco.

Speaking of Draco, Harry distinctly heard his voice yelling and shouting outside in the corridor to their rooms. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry soothed his sons and placed them back in their carrycots, well, not Dante as he smelt a bit ripe.

"Have you left me a present you naughty boy?" Harry cooed, setting up the changing mat and pulling a nappy bag to him, leaving Draco to yell outside, he definitely heard Blaise's voice as well, so his Husband had at least found one friend.

Harry pulled down the soft black trousers and unpopped the white bodysuit. He made sure the nappies, nappy bags, powder and wipes were in reaching distance and unfastened the soiled nappy. Harry rolled it up and placed it into a lemon scented nappy bag, Draco had complained that the rose scented, pink tinted bags were for baby girls. Harry didn't see fit to argue, he didn't mind at all which scented bag they bought.

Wiping the mess from Dante's bottom and legs, Harry powdered his son and put him into a clean nappy. Harry had Dante dressed back in his bodysuit and trousers and had banished the nappy bag, complete with soiled wipes and nappy, just as Draco and the rest walked into the room.

His Husband had actually found all of them, including Hermione, though Harry guessed correctly that Draco hadn't actually actively looked for her, but had accidentally bumped into her in a corridor and she had tagged along.

"Oh my! Harry he's beautiful." She whispered softly, she was the first to rush forward and get onto her knees in front of the baby boy who was held in Harry's lap.

Daphne, Blaise and Theo were looking at the three boys with astonishment, Draco hadn't seen fit to inform his friends of the genders, so this is the first they had heard of it, though they had known Harry was having triplets.

Harry handed Dante to Hermione and stood up, brushing talcum powder from his clothes. Harry watched as the other three broke out of their faze and went to crowd around Lexin and Jarvis, who were sound asleep again, their crying fit tiring them out.

Harry went to Draco and sat on the settee with him, watching as his sons were cooed over and had their hair, faces, cheeks and feet touched and their hands held and squeezed.

"So come on then, don't leave us hanging. Give us the names." Blaise almost ordered, his hands holding Lexin's, who was now awake and peering up at him and Daphne with wide, navy blue eyes.

"The one who's glaring daggers at you is Lexin Lucius Malfoy." Draco informed his best friend.

"His eyes are so not the Malfoy grey, what happened?" Blaise asked, peering into the dark eyes.

"No idea. His eyes just kept going darker and darker until they finally stopped on navy blue. A few of those who have married into the Malfoy line have had dark blue eyes, Uncle Conan had black eyes and a few ancestors on Harry's side have had dark eyes."

"Hmm, well what are the other names?" Daphne asked, looking a tad inpatient.

"The one that Theo is fussing over is Jarvis Janus Potter."

"Potter?" Blaise asked, looking from Draco to Harry in confusion.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in realisation. "That was so clever of you both. They are both legal Heirs to a Pureblood line; they both fall under the archaic laws."

Harry nodded at his clever friend as the other three made gasps of understanding.

"All three of them are protected under the archaic laws." Draco informed them. "The one you're holding Granger is Dante Draco Potter-Malfoy. He is of a perfectly legal, recognised and accepted newly formed Pureblood line, that was created when Harry and I married and took on the last name Potter-Malfoy."

"So any other kids you pop out now will be Potter-Malfoy?" Theo asked. "You have male Heirs now to both the Potter and Malfoy families, so under the law all children born from now on will be Potter-Malfoy wont they?"

"Yes."

"You best sort yourselves out then before anymore babies show up, these three are protected extensively under the archaic laws, but the Potter-Malfoy line already has a male Heir, any more wont be under the same protection, you know Heirs are protected more viciously, it's why most Pureblooded families only have one Heir and leave it at that. They don't want any of their other children being in the firing line."

"People would actually do that?" Hermione asked sounding as horrified as Harry felt.

"Oh yes. My Uncle Janus was almost killed once because a rival family wanted to get one over on my grandfather. My Father couldn't be touched under the archaic laws, but Janus could. Why do you think I'm an only child Granger?"

"The curse." Daphne replied snootily.

"That too." Draco added. "I'm sure my Mother would have had another child if she had been able, but she was hoping for a girl, it's not the same thing."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"All Heiresses are protected under the archaic laws." Theo informed her. "These laws were written when women were nothing more than Wives to make a home and to birth children to carry on the lines; they weren't taught offensive magic and weren't taught how to fight, so they fell under the protection of their Head of House."

"So all Heirs to a Pureblooded line and all Heiresses are protected?"

"Yes. They can still be grievously hurt, in which the one intending harm on them will be punished by death. But they can't be killed outright, the ancient protections wont allow it."

"Is that how you survived that night Harry? You were the last of the Potter line even though your Mother was Muggleborn."

Harry frowned and looked for answers from Draco, who shrugged his broad shoulders elegantly.

"It could be possible if you were given a Pureblood baptism, you would have legally been named the Potter Heir and under the archaic protection."

Harry looked to Hermione with shock. "First year, Quirrell couldn't kill me, second year the Basilisk couldn't kill me. Third year those Dementors should have ripped my soul from me. Fourth year that bloody tournament couldn't kill me and neither could Voldemort. The Department of Mysteries, it wasn't luck at all! I was damned protected!"

"That's a good thing Harry." Draco assured him, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders and hugging him. "It means I wont lose you as easily as I first thought."

Harry smiled and snuggled up more to Draco.

"I wont lose you either, why didn't you ever tell me about the archaic laws?"

"To be honest Harry I really didn't think your parents would have done the ritual. It's considered dark, blood magic."

"I didn't care when we did the ritual three times, one each for Lexin, Dante and Jarvis. I only cared that our boys had an ancient protection over them. My parents were being chased by the Dark Lord, who they knew was after me, would you not do anything in your power to protect your baby? Even if it was considered dark and uncivilized."

Draco nodded. "It makes sense love; Though a solid killing curse to the head would have left a baby as old as you in a coma for years, even with the archaic protection. You can't be killed but there was no way you wouldn't have been seriously injured. I think the archaic protection melded with your Mother's life, soul and magical sacrifice to make the protection upon you a thousand times stronger."

Harry smiled. His Mother's sacrifice still wasn't in vain. She had saved him, but in a different way. She had stopped him from being knocked into a coma for who knew how long. She had saved his life, not just kept his heart beating. She really was his personal Guardian Angel; his Father was his ultimate protector. The courage it would have to have taken to stand in front of Voldemort, knowing that you couldn't win, that you couldn't fight, that you _were _going to die, but doing it anyway to give your Wife time to get herself and your child to safety.

Harry breathed in deeply, knowing he would do the same in a heartbeat for his boys. How could anyone see their child dead just to save their own life? The very thought sent a shiver of horror and revulsion down his spine.

"Oh Harry, I have a present for you." Hermione stated as she remembered the shrunken parcel in her pocket, she drew it out and handed it to Harry, reversing the shrinking charm on it.

The box was the size of a pouffe, but much lighter. It was wrapped in light blue paper with silver ribbon.

"Hermione you shouldn't have." Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Of course I did. Besides I couldn't help myself." She admitted with a blush.

Harry put the box on the floor and opened it. Inside, wrapped individually in tissue paper, were tons of little cardigans, booties, mittens, hats, shawls, blankets, bibs. Everything was made with pristine white wool and decorated beautifully. Harry was speechless; tears came unbidden to his eyes.

"Did you make all of this Granger?" Draco asked shocked.

"Huh, so that's what you were doing with all that white stuff." Blaise interrupted, peering in the box, Harry slapped his hand as he went to touch something.

"Hermione. It's…it's…" Harry shook his head and looked up. "It's all so beautiful. Thank you."

Harry slipped to his knees and held Hermione as he cried into her hair. He picked up Dante from her lap and pulled off his green jumper, showing the top of his white bodysuit.

Harry picked up one of the slightly overlarge jumpers and fitted it over Dante's head, he pulled it down and smoothed it out over his belly, it fit him like a glove and Harry had to marvel at Hermione's superior charm skills as the jumper resized itself to fit Dante.

"All of them have been treated so they are soft and wont itch and they wont cause irritation, rashes or rubbing."

"He looks so adorable." Harry swallowed heavily. What had he ever done to deserve the friendship of Hermione? Oh, that's right; he had saved her life from that fugly troll. That was a fond memory; he would always do that again for her, though perhaps next time without the troll snot on his wand.

"You can't put him in a white jumper with green socks!" Draco replied scandalised. "He looks like a Christmas decoration reject!"

Harry glared at Draco and dug around carefully in the box. There were ten pairs of white knitted socks near the bottom. Harry lay Dante back down, pulled off his green socks and replaced them with the white ones. Again they resized themselves to fit.

"There. Now will he get past the fashion police?" Harry demanded.

"The fashion what?" Draco asked, looking like Harry had said something in a different language. Then again for all Draco knew about Muggle words, Harry had just spoken ancient Egyptian.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry grinned as Hermione giggled lightly, then they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded. "What did I say?"

"Police are Muggle law enforcers Draco. Fashion police are fashion law enforcers, I think it's the perfect job for you." Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

"I will not have my sons looking like tramps." Draco refuted strongly, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I can't wait until they are teenagers and gain a fashion sense of their own, Merlin help them if they defy their Father by wearing a waistcoat over a shirt with a pair of jeans and trainers."

"You can't wear waistcoats with jeans!" Draco hissed.

Harry giggled and laid his head in Draco's lap, Dante being cuddled by Hermione again. Draco run his long, elegant fingers through the tangled mop of thick, black hair. He tugged it lightly.

"You really need a haircut love. You could breed mice in this hair."

"I don't tell you how to grow your hair, leave mine alone." Harry replied, opening his closed eyes to glare up at his Husband.

"My hair doesn't look like a bird has nested in it."

"Fine, you can cut it and style it how you like, but don't make me look stupid or you'll be sleeping right here for a very long time." Harry gave in, indicating the settee they were sitting on.

Draco kissed him, before kissing him again and again. "Of course I wont make you look stupid love, I have to be seen with you after all."

Harry smacked his Husband and pouted a bit. Then Jarvis started wailing and Harry dived for him, whilst Draco went to the kitchenette to fix up a bottle, the both of them so use to this they moved on automatic, the nearest one to the crying baby picked him up, the other went to fix the bottle of milk.

"I didn't touch him I swear!" Blaise said quickly, holding his hands up in the sign of surrender.

"He's just hungry Blaise, relax. He missed breakfast because he was being lazy." Harry informed the dark skinned Italian.

Harry picked up his little Jarvis and cuddled the grizzling boy. Draco handed him the bottle of milk and picked Harry up with ease, Jarvis and all, before sitting on the settee, cuddling the both of them as Jarvis suckled down his late breakfast and Harry cooed to him, engrossed with watching his son feed.

Draco took the baby from him once he was finished and burped him; Draco had gotten good at it now after three weeks. He was less awkward and self-conscious.

Harry took the bottle to the sink and washed it out, leaving it in the drainer ready to be sterilised. Before going back and sitting on the floor by Draco's knees, looking through the box of goodies Hermione had made. She really had gotten better at knitting. To have gone from those woolly bladders and misshapen socks to these beautiful articles of clothing and shawls was amazing and showed a great level of improvement.

Harry pulled out a beautiful padded, woollen and lace decorated cosy toes. He just stared at it. It was diamond patterned, with soft lace trim and a rectangle in the middle made from soft satin edged with lace. There were three of them, all identical yet not. On one of them the diamonds were bigger and the lace had a light yellow tint to it. It looked like it was the first one Hermione had made. The other one had a square pattern, the same satin rectangle edged in lace, the same padding, just with squares.

"I wanted to see what squares looked like, but I liked the diamond pattern better." Hermione explained.

"I love them. Thank you Hermione, thank you so much."

"What are they for?" Draco asked, trying to look at them, but he had a sleeping Jarvis resting on his shoulder, the little face turning in to rest in the crook of Draco's neck.

Harry whipped out the camera he always kept in his pocket and snapped a picture, much to Draco's disgruntlement.

"I told you not to do that."

"I can't help it, you look so cu…good together." Harry saved himself by the skin of his teeth; he had almost said the dreaded C word to Draco again. He had sworn he would never again say the word cute to Draco after the first and only time he had done so.

"So what are those things for?" Blaise asked, looking at the cosy toes interestedly.

Harry smiled and walked over to Lexin. He was still awake and had been gurgling at Daphne. Harry picked him up in one arm and hooked the other through the carrycot. He set them both down and then put Lexin in the cosy toes and put him back in the carrycot.

"It's like a double sided blanket." Harry explained. "Only instead of wrapping him up so he can't move, it allows him to move his arms as he wants to, also if he moves his arms he wont dislodge it like he would a blanket, so it keeps him warmer."

"Genius." Blaise whispered. "Muggle's came up with that?"

"Yes, Muggle's had to find something to replace warming charms." Hermione put in.

"And of course the blanket had faults, so they sewed two blankets together and used it as a pouch, like a kangaroo. Over time it became more sophisticated, more padded, more decorative and overall better." Harry elaborated. "It can be used in carrycots, pushchairs, bouncers, almost anywhere, though not cribs."

"Why not cribs?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Baby could slip down under the top of it and suffocate."

"We definitely wont be using it in cribs then." Draco stated firmly, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"So Harry, how are you? How was the birth?" Hermione burst out after half an hour of meaningless chatter in which Harry and Draco were informed that their friends had saved all of their essays and homework assignments.

Harry smiled, same old Hermione. He was actually very surprised it had taken her almost an hour and a half to ask.

"Do you want to take notes?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded shyly. "Go and get your notebook then, I'll tell you everything."

Harry watched her go with a fond smile on his face, ignoring the ribbing from Blaise and Draco about his best friend having an IQ of three hundred. He adored Hermione more than words could say, she was his best friend, she looked out for him and she would make an amazing Godmother. Thinking about that he made a mental note to ask Draco why he hadn't wanted Hermione as a Godmother.

It wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but he just couldn't let it go, he needed to know why his best friend wasn't good enough to be his son's Godmother. It couldn't just be the fact that Hermione was Muggleborn. He didn't believe it for a second. Draco had had no problem having sex, loving, marrying and having children with him and he had Muggleborn blood in his veins from his Mother. There was another reason that Draco didn't want him to know, but he would find out, he'd find out if it killed him.

Smoothing Lexin's peach like cheek, Harry watched his little boy yawn and slip off to sleep, his tiny fingers clenched in the padded material of the cosy toes. Dante had been slipped into his own cosy toes and was soundly sleeping, watched by Daphne and Theo. Blaise was talking lightly to Draco, who's hand was rubbing firm, but soft and soothing circles on Jarvis' sleeping back.

Harry sighed and smiled softly, after all the anxiousness and nerves, he was glad to be back. He had missed Blaise and Theo, Daphne and Hermione. He had missed his and Draco's shared rooms, this place was like their first apartment, their first taste of freedom from parents and family, but most of all he had missed the soothing presence of the ancient castle itself, the rough stone walls decorated with huge tapestries, the smoothed flagstone floors, covered in thick rugs. The noises and familiar scent of the place he had called home for so long.

He really would miss the castle when he graduated, but he would always have Draco and his sons with him, no matter where he went and he adored the countryside manor, everything was perfect there, just waiting for Harry, Draco and the boys to move in. He looked back to Lexin, for now, he was content where he was, he could wait until next year to move into the manor house, for now, he would soak up as much of Hogwarts as he could, because he doubted that he would ever be back here as long as Dumbledore was around.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what happened, I started writing and I just couldn't stop. The result, this chapter is over eleven thousand words long and I have finally reached the target milestone of **one hundred thousand **words, in sixteen chapters. The next milestone; two hundred thousand words in the target limit of thirty chapters.

The last chapter was something of a hit and miss with some of you reviewers, it had the marmite effect. You either loved it or you hated it. I apologize to those of you who didn't like getting in the heads of the enemy, but I thought it would be a good idea to share what they were thinking.

Thenchick: The papers aren't lying, or at least they don't think they are. The babies haven't been announced and the wizarding public firmly believe that Harry and Draco had a baby girl, because Dumbledore told them Harry was having a baby girl.

It was Dumbledore's earlier plan to have the Healers kill off two of Harry's babies at birth, leaving him with the weakest baby girl as the incompetent Healer McCarter wrongly sexed two of the babies as girls. He started off the rumour that Harry had a baby girl and it spread to the press.

This would have happened had Harry's Healers done as Dumbledore had paid them to and killed two children off, but they didn't. So Harry kept his three babies, but also the babies were all boys, which Dumbledore doesn't know. The only people, who know that Harry and Draco had three boys, are the Healers, Harry, Draco and the three elder Malfoys, Severus and now Hermione, Theo, Blaise and Daphne. No one else knows at the moment, though they will find out soon as Draco and Harry take them to the Great Hall for dinner time meals.

A lot of you are in the same minds of punishing Ginny, Ron and Pansy, don't worry they will all get their comeuppance and you will find out who's sending those letters to Ginny a bit later on, I can't go giving away all of my game cards.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing and I am sorry about this long Authors Note.

StarLight Mass. X


	16. The Big Explosion

_Last Time_

_He really would miss the castle when he graduated, but he would always have Draco and his sons with him, no matter where he went and he adored the countryside manor, everything was perfect there, just waiting for Harry, Draco and the boys to move in. He looked back to Lexin, for now, he was content where he was, he could wait until next year to move in to the manor house, for now, he would soak up as much of Hogwarts as he could, because he doubted that he would ever be back here as long as Dumbledore was around._

Chapter Seventeen - The Big Explosion

Hermione had come back with her notebook, loose sheaves of parchment and several quills and bottles of ink. She looked ready for a lecture.

Harry smiled fondly as she set herself up at the coffee table, looking up at him expectantly, quill poised over the parchment.

"Ask away Hermione; ask whatever you want to know."

"How long did the procedure take?"

"Not long, perhaps half an hour, maybe a few minutes less, from when they started to when I was sealed back up."

"How did they take out the placenta?"

"Placentas, the boys are all fraternal, I had three placentas, one of the reasons I weighed so much. They used a spell to loosen the fingers of the placentas and then pulled them out gently, much less painful than doing it the Muggle way."

"You didn't feel anything?"

"No, it was so strange to see and hear it happening, but I just felt nothing, for all I felt they might have been sawing my legs off."

"You saw it happening?"

"Yes I was awake, I watched as they pulled the boys out. It was so weird. A few slicing jinxes, a bit of pulling and then they just cupped the babies and pulled them out, clamped the cords and severed them, then they were washed, weighed and tested, as the placentas were pulled out and I was sealed shut without a mark, though I was given a gel like potion to smear over the skin as it was a bit tender and sore."

"Do you know how many people will benefit from this?"

"I'm sure you'll tell us Granger even if we don't want to know." Draco drawled.

Harry pinched his Husband's knee, he couldn't smack Draco like he wanted to, Jarvis was on him.

"How many 'Mione?"

"There are hundreds of male couples Harry that are too afraid of having a child because they don't know what they are getting into. If they know it isn't painful more magical children will be born."

"Huh, why don't they just have a child and find out from experience like I did?"

"You and Draco weren't even trying for a baby Harry, it happened by accident."

"Still, I didn't have anyone to tell me what was going to happen. On that note, why hasn't someone written a book before? A Healer or some expert somewhere."

"I guess people just don't have the sheer Know-It-Allness like Granger. I've told you before Harry, Granger will ask questions that no one even thought of."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Hermione almost growled.

"It's not Hermione; please feel free to ignore my Husband. Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you know what potions were used?"

"Not the names no, but I had to swallow one that completely iced my insides, it felt like I had swallowed a bag of ice cubes. There was another one as well, it was applied to the skin and it numbed my entire abdomen, from the bottom of my chest to my thighs. I had already had all my body hair spelled away…"

"Huh, that's why your as bald as a plucked chicken, I had wondered, I just thought it was a phase you were going through so I didn't ask." Draco cut in.

Harry spun around and repeatedly hit Draco's thighs with his balled up fists, knowing Draco couldn't move or do anything because of a sleeping Jarvis.

"You're sleeping out here tonight." Harry informed him stonily.

"Ooo! Burned Draco, burned." Blaise was grinning at Draco and high-fived Harry from across the room. Harry rolled his eyes, but faced Hermione again.

"_As_ I was saying, I had my body hair spelled away and a few incisions were made, it was just a simple slicing jinx, like the one we used on those watermelons in Charms. I had my stomach jiggled about until a head popped out of the slit, it was cupped and pulled out and that was repeated twice more, then I was cleaned up and sealed, again it was a simple sealing spell, like the one use to seal scrolls of parchment, but it had a lot of power behind it. The blood was wiped away and I had all three babies on my chest. I didn't even want to see or hear anything else, let alone actively notice it."

Hermione was writing down every word and Harry smiled fondly, his fingers still smoothing Lexin's sleeping cheek.

"Oh! And Draco bought claiming bracelets."

"What are claiming bracelets?"

"Exactly what they sound like Granger, honestly!"

"You are in enough trouble!" Harry hissed. "Do you honestly think it wise to carry on?"

Draco pouted, but huddled up on the settee, going back to admiring Jarvis.

"They are still wearing their claiming bracelets." Harry informed her, pulling back Lexin's cuff gently to show her the emerald stoned bracelet on his little wrist. "They wont be for much longer though, they are out growing them so quickly, they will need bigger ones. But the bracelets are used by Purebloods so they know which baby is theirs, they didn't want anyone mixing up their baby with a Muggleborn's baby, can you imagine the horror?"

Hermione giggled at Harry, who smiled widely, even as Draco nudged him with a knee.

"In mine and Draco's case it was used for the double reason of claiming which baby came out when because I had a multiple birth. The different coloured gems indicate which child came out when. Emerald is the Firstborn, Ruby is Second born and Third born receives the Amethyst bracelet, I don't know if they go further than triplets."

"Yes, they do." Daphne interjected. "Sapphire is Fourth born, Diamond is Fifth born, Topaz is Sixth born, Peridot is Seventh born, Pearl is Eighth born, Onyx is Ninth born and Tanzanite is Tenth born."

"I take it that these are separate conceptions?" Harry asked. "Because there is no way am I ever popping out ten at once."

"Yes, all separate conceptions, but not many Pureblood families go over one or two children now, let alone get up to ten." Daphne explained. "I only know those because I was interested in it and looked it up, the portrait of my Great-great-great Grandmother confirmed they were all correct."

"So is there a gem for an Eleventh born? Or do Harry and Draco have to find one when they reach eleven?" Blaise asked with a smile that was more a flash of bright white teeth.

"I think the Padparadscha will be suitable for our eleventh child, what do you think Harry?"

"Perfect, we will have to sit down and think on the gemstones right up to our twentieth child, love."

"Honestly? You honestly want twenty kids? You're crazy! Not even the Weasels have twenty kids!"

"I am richer than the family of weasels." Draco commented, a slight bite to his voice that reminded Blaise he should have known that. "And Harry isn't exactly low in monetary status either, we can actually afford twenty children, if the weasels had had any more children, several of them would have to take it in turns alternately starving themselves to feed the rest of the family."

"Well perhaps not twenty children, but in the region of fifteen or sixteen, it might be twenty if I have anymore triplets." Harry remarked quietly. "I want a big family."

"And you're serious?"

"Yes, deadly."

"Are you okay with that Draco?" Blaise asked, rounding in on Draco.

"If Harry wants that many, it's no hardship on me, he has to carry them, I just have to carry him."

"I think they are joking Blaise." Theo put in, looking from face to face, trying to find a hint of humour.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Draco asked, but he knew Harry wanted a big family, he had had no idea Harry wanted sixteen children though, five children would have constituted as a large family to Draco who had grown up an only child, but if it was what Harry wanted, he would do his utmost to give it to him, though he didn't know if the curse would let them conceive again.

"I don't want them one after the other." Harry defended. "I want them over a period of thirty years or so."

"Well you will make Mother and Father happy and proud if you did love. People will be trying to buy our children's hands for betrothals."

"No! No betrothals, no!"

"Harry! Harry love, I said try! Of course I wouldn't let any betrothals be laid down."

Harry calmed down and breathed deeply, resting his head against Draco's thigh.

"I'm sorry, I guess betrothals and marriage for anything other than love is a sore subject at the moment. What with Ginny trying to marry me for my money and fame and then there was your semi-betrothal to Pansy. I can't help thinking that if that betrothal had been a full contract we would never be together and we would never have had the boys."

Draco run his fingers through Harry's hair, over his cheek and down the slender neck. He repeated his movements and continued soothing Harry. That thought hadn't escaped him either. If his Father hadn't been so shrewd or if his Mother hadn't been so loving, that betrothal contract might have been a full one, he would have had to give Harry up, would have had to walk away from the love of his life and watch Parkinson walk down the aisle to him instead of his beloved Harry.

He would have had to take her as his Wife, all the whilst thinking of his beloved Harry. He would have had to consummate his marriage to her, loose his virginity to her instead of to Harry, he wondered if he would be able to continue to have sex with her if he pictured his Harry, though she was nothing like his beloved Harry. Draco didn't think so, Parkinson struck him as a noisy lover, that was all he needed, her squeaking, shrieking, lord awful voice in his ear as he made love to her as he pictured Harry. It wasn't any way to live and he would die before any of his children were betrothed.

He made a mental note to visit Gringotts bank to make sure those goblins knew that no marriage contract was to ever be accepted for any of his children and if one was ever put in by himself, Harry or his family, they were to be checked for potions, spells, blackmail, or any other form of mind alteration they could think of.

It was rare that a family member would put in a betrothal form, but as Head of House, Lucius Malfoy had full rights to all those in the house of Malfoy, which meant Lexin. If someone used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into his Father and made the contract, the goblins would have to accept it as if the parents of the child had given it in themselves.

But his other children were not safe from that side either, even though one was a Potter, under Harry as the Head of House of Potter, because Harry was married to Draco, the Heir under Lucius, Lucius had all rights to Harry and any Heirs Harry had as acting Head of House. It was all so complicated and it sometimes made Draco's head spin. His Father would not ever make a full betrothal contract, he saw the full contracts as giving away Heirs and giving in to the demands of other families, which made them weak and Malfoys would never be weak, but if someone used the Polyjuice Potion, just to make themselves look like Lucius Malfoy. That could cause problems. Better to nip this in the bud before anything could come of it.

Draco sighed and carefully sat up, Jarvis as floppy as a newborn kitten, being supported up by one of Draco's hands cupping his bottom and the other on his back, fingers keeping the small head, which was still in the curve of his throat, from lolling about.

He eased the tiny body into Harry's arms, Jarvis looking much bigger in Harry's arms than he ever did in Draco's, before stretching and cricking his back.

"Where are you going Draco?" Harry asked lightly, seeing that Draco was changing his shiny, school shoes for even shinier, posher shoes.

"Gringotts. Your reminder of mine and Pansy's semi-betrothal contract reminded me that our boys are not safe yet from anyone trying to force them into contracts. All anyone needs is some of our blood to open a betrothal contract, but if they want full betrothals, they will need to use the Polyjuice potion as a parent of both children needs to consent to it. The goblins are usually pretty good, but if told we will never put our children into betrothals, they will become vicious with any fake attempts, they see it as the other family trying to steal the Malfoy and Potter fortunes."

Harry nodded in understanding and pulled Draco's head down for a kiss. Draco made sure to kiss Jarvis' sleeping head as well, then Lexin's cheek and Dante's forehead.

"This might take a while Harry. I have to prove I am the biological Father of all three of them, as well as verifying that yes there are three of them and that yes you are the Mother. Then I have to explain why I don't want them in any betrothal contracts and then extend that to any and all children we have in the future."

"Have fun Draco." Harry replied sweetly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'll give you fun!" Draco mock growled, leaning into kiss Harry again before turning to his friends. "I will try to make it back for dinner, but in the case that I don't get back in time. You will protect Harry and those boys with your lives, you got that?"

"Draco!" Harry reprimanded.

"I will." Hermione burst out. Her fingers playing with Lexin's baby soft hair.

"If Granger is, I am." Blaise looked affronted that Hermione had answered before him. "Beside's you need someone with muscle in case some idiot tries to mess with Harry the Muggle way."

"Why do you even need to ask?" Daphne bristled, her sheet of red hair being thrown over one shoulder as she huffed.

Draco smiled then and bowed to them all, in an overly formal way. Harry was confused, but the Purebloods all laughed. Draco grinned and sent a wink to Harry and before he could ask what all of that was about, Draco was out of the portrait and striding to Hogsmeade and presumably the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks pub.

"Purebloods." Harry sighed good naturedly, shaking his head to Hermione, who hid a giggle behind one hand. "I can't live with him, but I can't live without him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked looking shocked and angry.

"Calm down Blaise, it's a Muggle expression. It mean's Draco drives me mad day in day out, but I would never be able to carry on with my life without him. I love him too much."

Blaise nodded his head in acceptance of the elaboration, but he still didn't look happy. That changed when he gripped his nose and mouth and leapt away from Lexin, moving right over to the other side of the room.

"Honestly Blaise, you're worse than Draco!" Harry stated unhappily, being on some level offended that Blaise had acted like this just because Lexin had soiled his nappy.

Harry handed Jarvis to Hermione and pulled everything he needed towards him before he plucked Lexin from his cosy toes, who wailed the moment he left the warmth.

Harry looked to Hermione. "I don't think he wanted to leave the cosy toes 'Mione. You made them too well."

Hermione beamed at the compliment and praise as Harry lay Lexin on the change mat and pulled off his trousers, unpopped his bodysuit and hoisted it over his waist, before unstrapping the nappy and taking it off of Lexin's bottom.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blaise whined.

"And you honestly have a brother who is five years old." Harry snapped back.

"I didn't exactly go near him when he had a bowel movement! Me and Blaine would always run a mile! Bane only changed Benacontine when no one else was there to do it. It's always Mother, Father or if they are out, Bane. You wont see me going near a dirty nappy."

"And you want kids when you're older?" Harry shook his head sadly as he wiped Lexin clean and powdered him up.

"I figured the Wife would do it."

Harry let out a humourless laugh as he put Lexin in a clean nappy and did his bodysuit back up.

"Oh trust me Blaise, if you think like that 'The Wife' will make you do it all the more. After all do you think I change the boys all the time? That if Draco see's that one of them has a wet nappy during the night he will wake me up to change them instead of just doing it himself. Oh no Blaise, Draco changes them just as often as I do."

"Lord, I can't even imagine Draco touching them if they were soiled!" Blaise looked faintly green.

"Well he does. It's all part of being a loving, caring parent."

Harry cuddled Lexin up as he finished dressing him before putting him carefully back into the cosy toes, which Lexin cooed at, it seemed he really did like it. Harry giggled and kissed his beautiful boy.

"I can just tell that cosy toes is going to become his favourite place to be. I'm glad because it use to be cuddled into Narcissa's breast." Harry stated fondly.

"I bet Lucius loved that." Daphne exclaimed with a smile.

"He couldn't say anything, Jarvis' favourite place to be was in his lap. Lucius was normally so busy entertaining Jarvis he didn't notice Narcissa or Lexin."

"Where is Dante's favourite place to be?" Hermione asked, a soft look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"The floor funnily enough. He likes being on his stomach so he can lift his own head up. He's getting better at holding it up for longer. I think he might be able to hold his head up and steady soon, I can't wait."

"Have they started babbling yet?"

"Lexin has." Harry replied proudly, looking to his navy eyed son fondly. "He does it randomly, but me and Draco heard him do it clearly last night over the baby monitor and Dante is no where near babbling yet, he likes blocking his mouth off by sucking and chewing on his fist still."

"Oh how cute!" Hermione squealed.

Harry smiled blindingly, he loved nothing more than people complimenting his sons. It made him glow with pride and puff up like a peacock. There wasn't a baby on earth that could compare to his three sons. They were the best, the cutest, the smartest, the cuddliest and the happiest. There was none that could ever compete with his little sweeties.

Harry watched the clock often, watching as it ticked closer to his doom. Well perhaps he was being a bit overdramatic, but he couldn't help it. Why would he want to display his children to the world like giant targets? He should just send an invite to Voldemort, Here Voldie, here's my children, take them out and I will more than likely kill myself in grief.

Harry frowned at his own thoughts, how could he even think about his sons deaths? What sort of Mother was he? He nose rubbed Lexin's cheek, his baby made soft, pleased noises.

"Do you think Draco will be back before dinner?" Harry asked worriedly.

It had been the only thing he and Draco couldn't win against Dumbledore. They had to have dinner together in the Great Hall. There would be no doubt that they wouldn't leave the boys alone for any reason or any amount of time, no matter how short. It was what Dumbledore was counting on, seeing their children everyday at a set time. Harry had no doubt that if so much as a mark or speck of dust showed up on the boys, Dumbledore would claim neglect and have the boys stripped from them. Or at least that's what Lucius said the old coot was thinking.

How did you stop babies getting scrapes and bumps? Narcissa had told him a story of when Draco was just finding his feet, he had seen something he had wanted, started to run towards it, toppled over and bumped his head really badly. The lump had been raised and red for over a week, the size of an egg and badly bruised. It hadn't been Narcissa's fault, you could wrap a child in cotton wool but in the end it did more damage than good.

What was childhood without skinned knees and bumped heads? Well, at least Harry thought it wasn't a good idea to prevent any and every accident from happening, truthfully when he was a child, scraped knees were the least of his problems, he would have killed for merely scrapped knees and grazed hands.

"I don't think he will." Theo stated almost silently over a sleeping Dante. "It will take him to late evening, early night to sort out everything that needs to be done. He wasn't exaggerating when he said it would take a long while."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, he could probably get away with saying Draco was unpacking in their common room, but he didn't really think anyone would buy it, even the people that didn't even know Draco, knew he was possessive and jealous, why would he leave his most treasured possessions and his Husband alone surrounded by potential threats. But damn it if Harry didn't want his children protected from being stolen from him!

* * *

It was five o'clock, dinner time in Hogwarts. Draco hadn't come back and Harry was quaking like a leaf in a heavy breeze.

Dante was clutched in his arms, his baby blue eyes, wide open and staring at everything around him, his little fist being dribbled and chewed on mercilessly, well, gummed on as the boys didn't have any teeth yet.

Harry held his youngest baby as tightly as he dared. The thick white jumper he was wearing seemed to be padding Dante enough as his baby wasn't wailing or showing any signs of discomfort, but the last thing Harry wanted was for Dante to be hurt at all, least of all by his Mother.

Theo was gently cradling a dozing Jarvis, who was still dressed in his little red jumper and matching socks, whilst Daphne held Lexin, who was squirming like a little fish, his blue jumper riding up to show his blinding white bodysuit underneath, Daphne was having a hard time holding him, but she was managing quite well, Harry knew Draco would have put Lexin down by now and Narcissa would have handed him to Harry.

Hermione was covering them from behind, looking over her shoulder every other half minute, just in case anyone tried to sneak up on them and Blaise was where Draco would have been had he been there, by Harry's side, an arm loosely around his waist, hand resting platonically on the bottom of his ribcage, keeping Harry walking steadily and subtly supporting Dante from the front. Harry was sure that his steps would have faltered by now if Blaise wasn't gently pulling him forward.

They hadn't met anyone, the other students and the teachers were all already at dinner, the group had all left at the last possible moment just in case Draco came back, though deep down Harry knew Draco wouldn't make it.

Blaise entered the hall first and Harry followed, the second he stepped into the hall, a huge, blinding flash took away his eyesight. The noise was like a tidal wave and Harry couldn't make sense of anything that had happened.

Blinking back the black spots that danced in front of his eyes, Harry looked up and at first only saw Blaise's back. Looking over the Italian's shoulder, Harry was met with the stares of the entire staff and student population, but not only that, but he was being shouted at by what looked like the entire wizarding world's media. There were reporters standing in every available space in the Great Hall and Harry felt tears threaten to spill. He had been set up. Set up in his school! He looked to Dumbledore who was wearing a neutral expression, but the pleased and vindictive gleam in his eyes had Harry's rage burning for him to strike the old man, to take his revenge for his babies.

He and Draco had refused to have their children photographed, had declined interviews, photo shoots and comments. They didn't want to expose the boys like this. Reminded of his sons, Harry quickly looked behind him, to see that Theo had passed Jarvis to Hermione and was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Blaise, neither Hermione nor Daphne had entered the hall, Lexin and Jarvis were still safe. Harry gestured furiously to them behind his back to leave, begged with his eyes for them to at least get Lexin and Jarvis back to his rooms. He watched them leave in relief, all he needed to do now was get Dante back to the safety of his and Draco's rooms.

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter! Can you turn the baby around!"

"Mr Potter! Where is Mr Malfoy?"

"What is the child's eye colour?"

"Is her name really Chelsea Hope Malfoy?"

"Turn her around!"

Harry backed up, terrified, not for himself, but for Dante, who was startled, frightened and crying in his arms. Harry couldn't sooth him, he didn't want to pull him down from his shoulder as it would display his face to the eagerly waiting photographers. Their cameras poised, one flashing every other second, taking another photo of himself and Dante in his black trousers, white jumper and white socks.

"Harry! Just back up!" Blaise yelled, moving backwards with him.

Harry did as he was told, covering as much of Dante with his hands and arms as he could, holding his baby securely and protectively. Theo was by his side then, back to the hall, looking at Harry with a ferocious look in his eyes.

"Come on Harry, we will get you out of here." He told him, confidence oozing from his voice.

Harry nodded and took more steps backwards, hoping against hope the reporters wouldn't advance on them, swarm upon them like a horde of vicious, angry bees.

"Get Dante down!" Theo suddenly yelled and Harry listened without question, holding Dante pressed tightly against his chest. He didn't need to ask why, he saw the flash of light in his peripheral vision and knew there were photographers behind him. He was sincerely glad that Daphne and Hermione had gotten Jarvis and Lexin away when they had.

"Blaise there's more of them!"

Blaise looked back over his shoulder and actually snarled, his deep indigo eyes burning with hate and loathing, before turning back to face the reporters in front who had yet to stop shouting questions and demanding for Harry to turn the baby around so their 'avid readers' could get to see the Malfoy Heiress. Blaise flicked his wand and conjured up a thick, black, blanket, he blindly passed it to Harry.

"Cover Dante from head to foot Harry. We'll make a run for it. It's all we can do."

The blanket was made of thick canvas and no light would penetrate it, the flashes of the cameras wouldn't be able to capture Dante. Harry made sure Dante was wrapped, before taking his face from his chest, he made sure Dante could breathe as he was screaming and crying incessantly, Harry didn't want to obstruct Dante's breathing any more and risk suffocating his baby.

Blaise turned suddenly and as one, he and Theo grabbed a handful of Harry and ran, they reached the stairs before the photographers and reporters could catch up. On the second floor of Hogwarts, Blaise swung Harry and Dante into his arms and ran with them that way, he was much faster than Harry would have ever believed and the photographers, with their heavy equipment, fell further behind, though the reporters were still desperate to catch up with them.

Harry was out of shape, he had given birth _three weeks _ago and hadn't been able to run for months, it was easier and safer as Harry was seriously worried about falling over and hurting Dante. He shifted in Blaise's arms, holding Dante more securely and making sure his head and neck were properly supported and were not bouncing around and doing irreversible damage.

On the fourth floor they lost the reporters by taking one of Harry's secret passageways, it led them back down to the third floor, but on the opposite side of the school, if they went to the back stairs and went right up to the fifth floor, where Harry and Draco's rooms were situated, they could miss the media completely.

Harry was crying freely with Dante by the time they reached the portrait. He sniffled every other second and was sobbing plainly. He didn't care how pathetic he looked or felt. His sons had been put into danger, Dante had had his privacy and safety stripped from him. The pictures taken in that Hall would be in the Evening Prophet, tomorrows Prophet and in every fucking newspaper for the rest of the month!

"Oh cutie!" Patricia, his door vampire, cooed. "What happened? You were so happy an hour ago."

"Prosapia Templum." Harry murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but tell me you are okay."

"Patricia don't push him." Dominique chided.

Harry looked up at them. "I'm fine." He stated morosely. "I just want my children and my Husband."

The three boys jumped and looked down the corridor as shouts reached their ears, Harry got a sense of Déjà vu, only the last time he had been in this position, Draco had been with him, he had been pregnant and it was Dumbledore and a few select others after him, not the media.

"Prosapia Templum! You haven't seen us, any of us, me and Draco don't live beyond this portrait and you know nothing!" Harry gasped desperately.

Dominique and Patricia nodded solemnly and seriously, before swinging open as the shouts and yells got louder.

"This way! I can hear the Heiress crying!" Someone shouted.

"The Malfoy brat must abuse her!"

Harry felt his rage growing, he had half a mind to pass Dante to Theo and punch that stupid reporter in the face. Of course his children weren't abused! Not by him, not by Draco, not by anyone!

Before he could do anything rash, reckless or Gryffindorish as Draco would call it. Blaise hoisted him back into his arms and carried him through the open portrait. Hermione attacked them as soon as they were inside.

"Harry! Oh Harry are you alright?"

Harry completely broke down. He stopped sobbing and started full blown crying, burying his face in Hermione's hair, still clutching Dante tightly.

"Draco. I want Draco." He moaned out pathetically.

"You need Lucius." Blaise stated from his post right inside the portrait door, he was listening hard. "This was such a cruel and unusual breach of privacy. It isn't allowed!"

Blaise screamed the last part so loud it rung in Harry's ears. It didn't startled the babies, they were already crying anyway it didn't matter.

"I mean…I mean fuck! This isn't allowed! If a Pureblood says no photos it means no fucking photos!" He carried on furiously. "Harry get Lucius here now!"

Harry nodded and clasped his necklace tightly, pouring his desperation, fear, horror, sadness and livid loathing into it. He prayed that someone went to get Draco. He wanted to feel Draco wrapped around him, making everything better, Draco always made everything better.

"Surely this doesn't need Mr Malfoy's involvement." Hermione tried.

Harry knew she was thinking back to all the other times she had met the man, all the times he had called her Mudblood or a waste of space and air. She couldn't understand yet that Lucius had changed. Harry believed firmly that she had to see it for herself.

"Don't be stupid Granger!" Blaise bit out impatiently. "Of course he needs to be involved! He is the Malfoy Head of House! Harry and the triplets are under his house until Harry and Draco graduate. He need's to be here!"

"He's on his way Blaise." Harry said, tears still running down his face and neck.

Anything could have happened to his children. If those reporters had been more pushy, more physical. What if one had tried to grab Dante to forcefully turn him around instead of asking Harry to turn him. Dante could have been hurt or even killed! It was unacceptable!

Harry took Lexin and Jarvis into his arms as well, laying curled up on the settee with them all clutched to him. All four of them were crying and it was perhaps the most pathetic thing in the world, but no one was laughing, no one told him to shut up or to shut his kids up. Hermione was standing with Blaise, trying to listen over the noise, Theo was pacing restlessly, like a caged tiger, and Daphne was sitting by Harry's head, smoothing his damp hair from his face as he continued crying hysterically.

"Shh Harry. Everything is going to be fine. Lucius and Narcissa will be here soon, then we can contact Draco." Daphne soothed.

Harry cried harder, he didn't know why, but he felt like he had to get everything out. Like a poison. He thought he might as well break down now whilst the boys were having a fit as well, rather than him breaking down when they were sleeping or sick or needing him.

A loud pounding on the portrait door had Harry hunching down and bawling his eyes out. Blaise actually opened the portrait door, but instead of reporters, Narcissa bustled in, going straight to Harry and the triplets, joining Daphne in trying to sooth him. Lucius and Janus came in next and Blaise shut the portrait firmly behind them.

"Just what is going on here?" Lucius demanded.

"Mr Malfoy?" Blaise spoke up, directing Lucius' gaze to himself rather than a hysterical Harry.

"What is happening Blaise? What is wrong with Harry?" He demanded again, his tone turning firm.

"He was set up."

"What? Set up by who? What happened?" Narcissa asked shocked, rocking Harry as he wailed in renewed anguish.

"Dumbledore. That…that Muggle loving, sweet sucking, coot set Harry up."

"How?" Lucius asked calmly, his grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"He invited the entire world media to get the first photographs of Harry and the boys."

Lucius clenched his jaw in fury, Janus clenched his fists and Narcissa gasped, but none said a word, waiting for Blaise to continue.

"I went into the hall first and Harry was directly behind me holding Dante. The damn cameras flashed before I could even open my mouth, I got right in front of Harry and Theo joined me not long after. Everyone was shouting and screaming, asking Harry to hold the baby up, to turn the baby to face them. I couldn't believe it."

"Theo had handed Jarvis to Hermione and I was holding Lexin, Mr Malfoy." Daphne took over quietly. "Neither me nor Hermione entered the hall so they didn't see Lexin or Jarvis, just Dante. Harry gestured us to leave, so we quickly came back here."

"It was lucky you did." Blaise hissed out. "There were more around the corner, waiting for the right moment to jump out. Harry got Dante hidden quickly, before they could get a photo and we just ran. It was all we could do. They followed us, of course, but we lost them on the fourth floor. We got here uneventfully after that."

"Oh Harry honey." Narcissa cooed.

"Where is Draco?" Lucius demanded. "Why isn't he protecting his Husband and children!"

"He went to Gringotts." Harry warbled out, defending Draco. "He remembered that we hadn't told the goblins not to accept any betrothals for the boys. I couldn't display the boys to the world knowing they were at risk of being stolen from me. He went to sort it out."

"I'll go and get him." Janus stated coolly. He looked livid under his calm exterior.

"I will sort this out for you. If any pictures at all show up in any paper or magazine I will personally sue whichever dirty rag it is for every Knut they have."

Harry hiccupped as he tried to calm himself down, Narcissa dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief and shushed him gently. The boys had all fallen asleep, no doubt due to exhaustion, stress and the excitement of the past half hour.

"Anything could have happened, any one of them could have been hurt. It's all my fault!" Harry wailed.

"Of course it isn't!" Hermione chastised him sharply.

"I should have known something like this would have happened! I'm never going to be left alone to raise my babies! One…one reporter even…she said that Draco was abusing Dante!"

"If anything like that is printed I will sue for slanderous text." Lucius put in smoothly and confidently.

Harry tried to calm down, but when the portrait door slammed open only fifteen minutes later he was still huffing slightly with tear tracks down his cheeks and neck.

Draco rushed straight to him and pulled him tightly to his shoulder, mindful of the lapful of babies he had.

"Oh lord love. Fuck it!"

"Draco! Language!" Narcissa said sternly.

"I don't care about my damned language Mother!" Draco replied heatedly, before turning back to Harry. "I never would have left if I knew this would have happened, I should have known that bastard Dumbledore would have done something like this."

"I…I tried to cover Dante, I tried, but they got photos of his back."

"It doesn't matter if they had gotten his face love, if a photo of his bloody _finger_ shows up in any media source at all, I'll ruin them!"

"I'm so glad I was carrying him on my shoulder, he was trying to pull Blaise's hair so I let him. If I hadn't or…or if I had been cradling him instead, they would have gotten his face, oh god they could have _blinded_ him Draco!"

"Shh Harry. Just settle down and let me and Father handle this. We will stop this from ever happening again."

"Did…did you stop the betrothals?"

"I met Uncle Janus in Hogsmeade. Several betrothals were set up between 'Chelsea Hope Malfoy' and five young boys. I had all of them abolished and the families in question will be punished harshly by the Malfoy family and by the goblins."

"O…oh." Harry whimpered, fresh tears forming and falling. His heart was palpitating more than likely with anxiety and fear. He could have lost his baby boys. He could have _lost_ them!

"Please Harry, calm down. Just breathe love. I'm here."

Harry took deep, huffing breaths, holding his boys more comfortably. He buried his nose in their fluffy, tufts of hair. The familiar smell of milk powder and talc calmed him more than anything.

"Do you want to come home Harry?" Lucius asked gently, leaning over the arm of the settee and touching Harry's cheek.

"No. I am not a coward, I will not run away from this, I wont hide from them. I will stand up and protect my sons!"

"I will be right by your side love." Draco declared passionately.

Harry smiled then. He would never disbelieve Draco, never. He was going to get back into shape, start duelling again, surely he could do exercises when the boys were sleeping. He didn't care how fucking tired he was going to be, he couldn't afford another disaster like today.

What if Blaise hadn't been able to carry him and Dante? If one of them had fallen or gotten a stitch or cramp. They might have been surrounded and overwhelmed. No, he couldn't risk it any longer with a devil-may-care attitude. He was a parent now, a Mother. His defenceless babies were dependant upon him for everything and he couldn't throw that away or risk it on such a simple thing as his fitness.

Starting as soon as possible he was going back into training, it wouldn't hurt for him to learn some useful spells, like that charm Blaise had used to conjure that canvas blanket to hide Dante. Perhaps a distortion charm? Could he set one of those up around his boys so any photos of them would be blurred and out of focus? Hermione would know. He would ask her a bit later.

"Harry wear this." Janus almost ordered of him, holding out a delicate looking bracelet. "It's an emergency portkey, I pulled a few favours owed to me and got it legalised, but under the counter, no one knows it exists but the documentation legalising it are in the correct place. It is powerful enough to transport you, Draco and the triplets to the grounds of Malfoy Manor."

Harry immediately put on the bracelet. He already knew portkeys worked in Hogwarts otherwise that cup in his fourth year would never have worked. Portkeys could be taken out of Hogwarts, but not in to the castle or the grounds. He could get himself, his Husband and their sons to safety.

Harry hugged Janus tightly, pressing a chaste kiss to his stubbly jaw. He got his hair ruffled and a strong, dry kiss to his forehead for his trouble.

"We gotta keep you safe little one." He exclaimed, a mischievous look in his slate coloured eyes. "If we lose you and the brats _I_ will have to have kids, just keep thinking of what those poor, defenceless things will go through with me as their Father."

Harry choked on a laugh and brushed his remaining tears from his face. He felt better surrounded by his whole family. He felt safer and more complete, he was able to think better and he was more grounded.

He wasn't going to leave this to Lucius, Janus and Draco to fix. He wanted a piece of the bastards who had tried to do this to his family! All of them. The reporters that had ambushed him, the photographers who had invaded his and his children's right to privacy, the families who had foolishly believed that setting up a betrothal contract for 'Chelsea' would actually work, that Harry and Draco would actually accept the contracts!

Not only them, but he wanted Dumbledore's head on a spike, male Weasley's corpse at his feet and the ashes of female Weasley scattered in the deepest pits of hell! Oh and Parkinson could join her, Husband stealing wench!

He was going to stand up and fight for what was his. His Husband and his children! Any and everyone who stood in his way would be obliterated. He and Draco would prevail and they would be free to raise their beautiful, little boys as they saw fit! No one would stand in his way, not now not ever! He would damn well make sure of that, he would never be so weak in public again, what would Draco think of him? He would not be brought to his knees by the media! He wouldn't, he was a damned Malfoy now and he would not embarrass the only family he had left. It was not an option. So all that remained was to train himself back up, learn as many useful spells as he could, ones that would come in handy with the protection of his near newborn sons and to grow a damned backbone.

He had never been such a weak, little sissy before, hell he had been beaten every damned day of his childhood, he had been starved and abused, but at the slightest sign of affection from Draco, he turned into a simpering fool. Well not any more. Draco had married and loved the strong, independent boy he used to be, he couldn't blame all of his mushiness on his pregnancy, because he knew it hadn't been the half of it. He knew most of his clinginess came from his fear that Draco would leave him, would open his eyes and see him for what he truly was, a scared, deplorable little freak that no one could ever love and Harry knew Draco would up and finish with him one day if he continued being such a woman. He just hoped he hadn't done too much damage already and that what he had done was fixable.

Breathing in deeply, Harry smiled and cuddled into Draco, after all, he wanted to become independent and strong, not cold towards Draco. He still wanted hugs and kisses, comforting and of course, mind blowing sex. He was sure Draco would whinge and whine, beg and plead if any of those things disappeared from their everyday life. But for now, they were all together and they were all safe. That was enough…for now.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why this chapter gave me so much trouble, but it did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

StarLight Massacre.


	17. Leave The Boys Alone

**Dedicated to Madriddler, whose review made me sit down, write this chapter and get it out before Hallowe'en. I'm glad you like the story and may you continue to read and like it. **

_Last Time_

_Breathing in deeply, Harry smiled and cuddled into Draco, after all, he wanted to become independent and strong, not cold towards Draco. He still wanted hugs and kisses, comforting and of course, mind blowing sex. He was sure Draco would whinge and whine, beg and plead if any of those things disappeared from their everyday life. But for now, they were all together and they were all safe. That was enough…for now._

Chapter Eighteen - Leave the Boys Alone.

It was later that night, when Harry was laying on his back, on his and Draco's bed, a baby in each arm and one on his chest, that he felt a prickling in his scar, followed by the dual sensation of his stomach disappearing.

His eyes widening in fear, Harry tried to remember what Lucius and Professor Snape had taught him. He needed to shield his mind! His babies' lives counted on it! But is was all for naught as his head fell back and he was sucked into a vision, before he could even think to stop it.

He was in a dark room that was all he could make out, it was dark and cold, there were no windows and possibly no doors. There was hissing around the edge of the room, running in a circle around him, was he in a circular room? The hissing circled closer and he felt his heart rate spike up another notch. He was afraid, what was he afraid of? He couldn't understand the hissing, why was that?

A ghost of a touch on his left leg from the hissing snake had him jumping out of his skin like he had been scalded, his feet stayed glued to the ground, he was chained to the floor, he couldn't move.

His fear pooled in his stomach like a warm liquid. His breathing was coming out in harsh pants and his body was shivering, not entirely from the cold, not entirely from fear. He was injured, he was hyper aware of the blood trickling down his arms, attracting the snake to him as it's next meal.

His muscles started quivering and jerking from being tensed for so long. His spine was a stiff rod of bone. A hissing right up close to his right ear had a warm liquid trickling down his leg. The snake hissed again, he had the foolish impression that it was laughing at him.

His heart was beating out of his chest, he was sure the imprint of his frantic heart would remain on his ribcage long after it had stopped beating. His mind was working overtime, furious thoughts chased themselves around his head, he was sure he was nearly part way insane. He had started to argue with his own mind a while back, he had begun contradicting himself and what really tipped him off was when he started naming his body parts after women, he had since stopped once he became aware of that particular fact, but in his rambling mind, the names remained.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, why he was here, what was happening. All he knew was it was himself and the snake in a round room with no windows or doors. There was no escape, not even if he could get the shackles from his ankles. He was going to die, be torn apart and eaten by this giant snake, he could just tell. The last thing he had heard before slipping unconscious to wake up in this room was a high, cold and merciless voice. 'Dinnertime Nagini.' It had said just as the red beam from a stunner had hit his battered body.

The snake struck him then, front fangs piercing through his body, blood gushing, bone splintering, flesh tearing and muscles ripping. He screamed and screamed as a venom that seared like fire rushed around his body via his bloodstream. He was convulsing and screaming, held up by the shackles which he hadn't noticed in his fear, were holding his arms up like a showcased pig. The snake continued tearing chunks of meat from his body, swallowing them before tearing another piece from him. He was screaming and couldn't stop and over his screams, he heard a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Harry bolted upright and arms were wrapped around him. Reminded of the snake that had coiled around his body, he screamed and shoved it away. Water logged eyes looked into the terrified face of his Husband and awareness came back to him. Harry threw himself into Draco's arms, crying and sobbing out his vision.

Draco held him and soothed him, at a loss for what else to do. When he had come into the bedroom, he had thought Harry was asleep, but when his Husband had started twitching, he knew something was wrong. Harry did not twitch when sleeping, his Husband hardly moved at all. His theory was proven correct as when he shook Harry and he didn't wake. He called immediately for his family to take the boys away.

His Father was standing by the window, out of the sight of Harry, but close enough to help if needed, but how did they help Harry with this? How did they protect him from his own mind when even Occlumency had failed? What else was there left.

"Shh Harry, it's alright. I'm here. You are not there anymore, you're alive and well. Shh, come on love."

"Babies. Where are my babies?" Harry warbled out. His tears stopping and his heart calming. His mind however was going a million miles a minute. He remembered his promise to toughen up and got a handle on his emotions and fear. This was not the first vision he had been sent by Voldemort after all.

"Mother has them. They are fine. How are you love?"

"Fine. I'll be fine. It isn't like this is a new tactic that _He_ uses."

Draco sighed and held him closer, kissing his cheek. Harry pushed him off and stood up.

"I said I'm fine!" He insisted. "I want my sons."

"In the living room. We put them first in the nursery but when you started screaming you woke them up."

Harry nodded and went into the living room. Narcissa, Hermione and Daphne were holding a sleeping baby each. Blaise was doing his homework at the coffee table and Theo was speaking quietly with Daphne.

Harry went up to Narcissa, who was closest to him, and easily and silently took his son from her. A loving look into the relaxed, sleeping, little face told him he was holding Dante.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"I'm fine." Harry stated distractedly, having eyes only for his youngest son. Before looking up at his friend as she scoffed. "It was nothing new. _He's _sent me visions before, I don't know why everyone is overreacting so much."

"Because we all love you." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"That's no reason to coddle me just because of one pathetic vision!" Harry hissed. "No one even believed I was having these visions when they first started happening!"

"It was a bit far fetched Harry." Hermione tried to placate him. "You seeing into _His _mind and feeling _His _emotions."

"Yeah, real far fetched." Harry muttered sarcastically.

He took Jarvis from her lap and carried his two sleeping babies past Lucius and Draco and into his bedroom, right through to their nursery. He gently and carefully put them into their cots, lovingly kissing them goodnight, before going back to get Lexin from Daphne.

She met him halfway across the living room and handed him Lexin gently. Harry went into the nursery and put his baby boy to bed. He made sure the baby monitor was switched on, before leaving the nursery and crawling into his and Draco's bed.

It took five minutes of them waiting for him to come back out of the room until Draco came into look for him. He sat next to him on the bed and the both of them remained silent. It took fifteen minutes until Harry cracked and turned to cuddle himself into Draco's body. The blonde wrapping strong arms around him and holding him close.

"I don't want these dreams Draco." Harry confided softly.

"I wouldn't think anyone would want them love. Well except my 'Aunt' but then her mind is so warped that if she took an official test, she would be labelled as too unstable to make her own decisions."

Harry chuckled and tried to move even closer into his lover. He didn't know what to do. Dreamless Sleep potions were too addictive for him to take to stop the visions, Occlumency was a bust, staying awake wasn't an option as he was dragged into unconsciousness anyway. He just didn't know how to stop these dreams any longer, he didn't want them.

"I was in a windowless, doorless room." Harry told his Husband, who tightened his grip and began rubbing his back soothingly in silent support. "It was circular and made of rough stone. It was damp and wet. I could hear the water dripping into formed puddles on the floor. I could smell the dank musk of centuries of dirt and slime. I was chained by my ankles and wrists. It was pitch black and I knew I wasn't alone."

Harry paused, forcing himself back into that place. Back into the vision. The fear, the smell, the sounds and the pain.

"There was something in there with me. It kept brushing against my leg. I didn't know what it was until it started hissing. It was a huge snake. I was insane, I could feel it, but then I knew it wasn't actually me, that I was just in the eyes of the body. I couldn't understand what the snake was saying."

Harry shuddered as he remembered what happened next. Draco held him tight, slipping a leg under Harry's and lifted his leg up until Harry's lower half slipped to lay on his own. The blonde held him impossibly close.

"The snake kept circling and brushing against me. It struck and kept striking. I could feel it tearing chunks of flesh from my body, devouring it as venom burnt through my body. Oh god it hurt so much Draco!"

"Shh love. It's alright. It wasn't you."

"But it was someone Draco and I could feel it, I could feel everything as if it was me. It was definitely a man, he died in agony and fear. I can't keep seeing these things Dray, I can't. I want it to stop."

"I'd take them from you if I could." Draco whispered softly and honestly.

Harry looked up at him with such haunted, emerald green eyes that Draco felt his heart crumble. Harry cupped his cheeks with soft, dainty hands and kissed him.

"I would never wish these things upon anyone Draco. Least of all you."

Draco pulled Harry's head down for a kiss. He rolled them until they were side by side, facing each other and just caressed Harry's baby smooth cheek, looking into those eyes. He kissed Harry's nose and then his cheeks and finally his lips, before pulling back to look in to those eyes again.

"I adore you Harry. Nothing will ever happen to you whilst I'm here. I wont let it."

Harry chuckled and looked to Draco's face, his eyes softening. "You're so sappy sometimes." He informed Draco with no bite or malice.

"You love me like this." Draco replied cockily.

"Oh I wasn't complaining." Harry stated with a grin. "But you are sappy."

"Whatever you say Potter-Malfoy. Whatever you say."

Harry giggled before yawning and snuggling down with Draco. He hoped to god the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

When Harry woke up this time, Draco was still asleep. But Harry was held so tightly it felt like his breathing had been restricted. It took wiggling, shimmying, scooting and slipping until he got free from Draco's arms.

He stood up beside the bed and shook his head with a smile. He should not have to fight Draco every time he woke up and wanted to get out of the bed. He knelt back on the bed and kissed Draco's slightly parted, coral pink, lips, before going into the nursery. All three boys were sleeping.

He assumed that Draco had been the one to feed them last night as Harry couldn't remember getting up at all last night to feed them. He would make it up to Draco today some how. Perhaps if he baked a cake. Draco always did love Harry's cakes and biscuits.

With his plan in mind, Harry changed his boys, got them dressed carefully so he wouldn't wake them and took them into the living room slash kitchenette. He lay them all gently into their cosy toes and put them in their carrycots. He didn't strap them in, there wasn't need to, he wasn't taking them anywhere and they weren't high up if they leant forward. Not that he wouldn't be watching them when they woke and notice if one of them was going to fall.

He got all of the ingredients he needed to make cakes and biscuits, he was going to make a sweet treat for Draco, then when the blonde woke, he would start stretching his body again, he was going to start easing himself back into his training. Last night's vision had reminded him, painfully, that he needed to be ready for this war whenever it arrived, because the world wouldn't stop spinning just because he was married and the war wasn't going to stop because he had given birth to triplets. He needed to be ready.

The steps to baking calmed him. He often cooked after a vision or a nightmare, the method was simple and soothing. The monotonous motions were predictable and that was what he needed at the moment, unsurprising predictability. He had finished baking the cake, which was cooling on the wire racks and had started on his biscuits when Draco strode out of the bedroom. Fully showered, impeccably dressed and with such happy, glowing eyes it was hard to see the cruel little boy he use to be.

He shook his head when he saw what Harry was doing, before looking to their sons. Jarvis was awake and happily bouncing. Harry had had to strap him in for fear that he would bounce right out of his carrier. Dante was awake and looking at Harry curiously with glowing baby blue eyes and Lexin was still dozing.

"It's going to be a treat day today then?" Draco asked with a glint in his eyes. He loved Harry's treats.

"Yes. I thought I'd start teaching the boys how to bake early." Harry replied with a grin.

"And you decided that four weeks was a good age to start?"

"Yes" Harry chirped happily. "Dante has already helped me whisk the mixture and Jarvis is watching out for the cooling cakes."

Draco chuckled deeply and kissed each of the boys, having to cup Jarvis's face to get him to remain still enough to kiss him properly. Before he swung Harry back in his arms and kissed him deeply.

Harry's eyes glowed up at him and Draco felt a heavy weight lift off of his chest. There was nothing left of the pain and haunting he had seen in those eyes last night. They were back to his favourite things about Harry's appearance. He kissed his Husband again, lightly, before setting him back on his feet.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Oh I don't know. If you're teaching Dante and Jarvis to bake, I think I should take Lexin and teach him how to play Quidditch."

Harry chuckled happily and put a baking tray of biscuits into the oven, before starting on making a second batch.

"Don't let him fall, don't take him too high, don't go too fast and you had better bring him back in one piece Draco, without bruises or cuts." Harry threatened.

Draco laughed then. "I was joking love. I have a lawsuit to pull up. Father is already doing the one for the photographers and reporters, Janus has taken over the project to destroy Dumbledore, so I will deal with the idiotic families who thought it would be a good idea to try and betroth our 'daughter' to their sons. Like it would actually work! None of them even thought to use Polyjuice Potion."

"Good." Harry said simply, whisking his mixture, before scooping some up on his index finger. He held it in front of Draco's mouth, who sucked it into his mouth and laved Harry's finger with his tongue.

Harry laughed at the sensation and kissed Draco, going back to his biscuit mixture. Draco left with a distinct, prideful bounce to his step. He got out the briefcase his Father had given him yesterday. He had been told it was a beginner's guide to a lawsuit. He hadn't believed his Father but what he saw inside it made him rethink his earlier doubts.

Inside were guidelines and recommendations for everything he needed to start up a lawsuit and to completely destroy whomever he was suing, all handwritten in his Father's elegant calligraphy. He had honestly thought his Father was joking, but apparently, he wasn't. He would treat this like any of his other lessons, only instead of academics, swordsmanship, etiquette or politics, it was lawsuits.

* * *

Blaise, Theo and Daphne came around just as Harry finished decorating his biscuits. His cakes were already finished and Draco had already eaten a slice out of his vanilla sponge cake and his chocolate sponge cake, as well as shoving a strawberry cupcake into his mouth almost whole.

Harry had fed his sons their bottles of milk and they were now happily chewing on their fists, fingers, cosy toes, anything they could get their little mouths on.

Harry made more tea, coffee for Blaise, and handed them out along with slices of cake and biscuits. Getting an enthusiastic hug from Blaise and a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"I love cake." He explained, before jamming as much into his mouth as possible, sinking down in his chair and humming happily at the taste.

Harry smacked Blaise sharply. "Smaller bites Blaise, I wont help you if you choke on my cakes."

"But they're so good." He moaned.

"There's more of them over there. I just haven't decorated them yet, they're still cooling. So slow down a bit!"

Blaise pouted at him, but did as he was told. Not that the bites he was taking now were much smaller really. True to predictions, Blaise choked, not five minutes after Harry had warned him about his vivacious eating.

Theo shook his head and waved his wand, removing the obstructing piece of cake, before going back to his own cup of tea and plate of biscuits.

"I did warn you." Harry stated seriously, putting a new plate of biscuits on the coffee table.

"I know, I couldn't help it." Blaise whined, before cramming one of the new biscuits in his mouth whole.

Harry grimaced and turned to sit next to his Husband, who had the briefcase for the lawsuit open in front of him, a pile of papers spread out and a notebook in his lap, quill scribbling down everything quickly, but elegantly and deliberately as he ignored everyone around him. Draco rarely made mistakes that needed crossing out or correcting, he had grown up writing with quills and had had calligraphy lessons as a child. Not like Harry's botched attempts at writing, where his parchment looked like an ink bomb had hit it at the end.

Harry had done his training in between the third and fourth batch of biscuits, twenty-five minutes warming up and stretching, an hour of vigorous exercise, fifteen minutes cooling down and twenty minutes in the shower to rid himself of the sweat he had built up. A two hour work out that left him feeling healthier and more light hearted than before the pregnancy. He was going to do this daily if he could manage it, he was going to be ready for this war and he was going to make sure his family came out of it alive and unscathed, anything else wasn't an option, not to him.

Harry smiled from his place sitting next to his Husband and kissed Draco's cheek, who leant into the touch not once breaking the rhythm of his writing.

* * *

Hermione scowled as she sat in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was bad mouthing Harry, Draco and the 'brat' which she guessed was actually meant to be 'Chelsea Hope Malfoy'. The papers had not relented still and believed that Harry only had the one baby, the pictures of which had turned up in that morning's paper. Harry and Draco were going to be livid.

The front page picture was of Harry, looking so distressed and upset, holding a little baby, who she knew was Dante, against his shoulder, one hand cupping his baby's bum, the other cupping the back of Dante's head.

She knew that Draco would be enraged at the look on Harry's face. He looked devastated and Draco wouldn't let anyone hurt Harry like that, he was far too protective. It was still amazing to see Draco interacting with Harry. He wasn't the slimy, git he used to be, the boy she had always thought him to be. He was a genuine, loving person but she had just been too blinded by hurt to see that. Harry had gotten over that hurt somehow, some when, and it had allowed him to see the real Draco Malfoy. Seeing the boy he actually was rather than the person the hurt and hatred made him out to be and it had let them fall closer together, allowed them to fall in love and into the others arms. They were blissfully married now with three sons, who would have ever thought it? She certainly hadn't and definitely not Ron.

She suspected Ron would always be too blinded to see Draco for who he really was. She had been too prejudice to actually look at Draco. When she had looked at him she had use to see a vile, evil, little boy, who teased her and her friends mercilessly, cruelly called her a bucktoothed, beaverish, Mudblood numerous times as well as making fun of her wild, frizzy hair and book loving nature.

Now when she looked at him, she saw the cool, calm and intelligent man he had turned into, the devoted Husband, the doting Father, the respectful son and the caring friend. Draco was so much more than she had ever thought he could be and now Ron was screaming about how traitorous Harry was, how disgraceful he was to Gryffindor, how disgusting he was for being married to Draco, how filthy he was for having a baby as a teenager.

There was only so much Hermione could take. Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs (and seeing as he had Molly Weasley for a Mother his voice was obscenely loud) about all of these horrible things about Harry and his Husband and his baby to everyone in the common room, whether they wanted to listen or not.

The more he was saying, the more Hermione was grinding her teeth and flexing the quill in her hands. Harry was her best friend, one of her only friends, and she couldn't take this much more. Harry wouldn't want her to use violence on Ron, not when he still believed his best friend was inside him somewhere, but Harry didn't understand, Ron would never grow up enough to see past the stereotypical version of Draco Malfoy he had made for himself and that included all of the Slytherins in general.

Getting up, Hermione packed her things away and left the common room. She headed to Harry and Draco's rooms, she hoped she wasn't too early, she had no desires of interrupting the two if they were getting intimate, but she knew Draco would want to see the morning paper as quickly as possible.

She made it to the portrait with no problems and decided to just ask the picture's inhabitants if Harry and Draco were actually up yet.

"Yes Dear, the boys are all up. Those three snakes are visiting as well." The female vampire told her.

Hermione nodded and knocked politely. The male vampire disappeared right before the door was pushed open to reveal Harry's smiling face. He hadn't yet seen the paper. Hermione felt bad knowing she would ruin his day, especially after the night he had had.

It was only then that she had a fleeting, a very fleeting, thought of not telling him, but she knew it wouldn't help anything, it would just delay the inevitable. She knew that if he was going to breakdown and have a good cry about the article, then Harry would prefer to do so in privacy and in company he knew wouldn't care about seeing him in such misery, but would try to help calm and sooth him. He wouldn't want to breakdown in public, where the news of it would eventually spread back to the newspapers, who would then print the story, but twisting what had actually happened until the official story would be something like Harry had had a breakdown because he couldn't handle married life and a child. It was pathetic!

"What's happened?" Harry asked her.

She had been frowning she realised belatedly. She came in and Harry closed the portrait door and turned to her.

"Hermione?" He questioned softly.

She sighed and held out the paper to him. "Even with the threat of a lawsuit they published."

Harry's face was the picture of horror, his mouth parted in shock, his eyes were tear filled as his hands crumpled the paper in shaking fists.

"Published what Granger?" Draco demanded, standing up from a pile of papers and parchments.

"The pictures." Harry breathed out. "They published the pictures!"

Harry turned the paper around and Draco swore colourfully and violently, he extracted the paper as gently as his rage-filled hands could manage before ripping open the paper and reading the article.

His mouth turned up into a sneer as his nose scrunched up in disgust. His silver eyes, which she had always thought a trick of the light, were flashing dangerously with murderous intent.

"The nerve of them!" He snarled. "That they fucking dare!"

Harry bit his lip. Their sons were in the room and he wanted so badly to chastise him for swearing in front of them, but he hadn't seen Draco this angry since their wedding reception was ruined by Cygnus Black.

Suddenly Draco seemed to calm down somewhat and turned to Harry, who he pulled into his arms.

"Father's retribution is going to be swift and hard. This is a blight against the Malfoy name and a serious lack of respect shown personally to Father. That they ignored his threats of a lawsuit when it came from his mouth personally. I don't know where they found the nerve."

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Harry asked, his tears gone and anger setting in.

"Because they are leeches love. You and I are hot news, our wedding makes us even hotter news and the babies make us a must have story that they just can't ignore, even with the threat of a lawsuit apparently."

"They wont get away with this."

"No. No they wont." Draco agreed.

Hermione was slightly fearful of the twin looks of rage on the married couple's faces. Just what had the Daily Prophet gotten themselves into, for sure, it wasn't anything they were going to like.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had just settled down for breakfast with his Wife and brother when a house elf brought him the morning paper. He took a sip of coffee, because Malfoys never gulp like commoners, before unfolding it.

He took one look at the front page and breathed in deeply through his nose. His Son-in-Law and his youngest Grandson were on the front page. His hands clenched into fists and he restrained the urge to tear the paper to shreds, because Malfoys do not show their anger through such insipid means.

It wasn't the personal disrespect of himself that spurned Lucius Malfoy into action, it wasn't the deliberate ignorance of the lawsuit he had threatened the editors with that made him drop the newspaper and stand up, it wasn't the knowledge of how angry this would make his son, Draco, that made him grip a fistful of glittering floo powder and it wasn't the image of his Grandson's back in the paper that had him demanding his personal team of lawyers to come to his manor immediately.

No, it was none of the above. What spurned him into such rapid action was the look on his Son-in-Law's face as the picture had been taken. Such horror, such disbelief, such devastation as he clutched his son to him desperately, looking for a way out, even as the reporters circled him like sharks.

The Daily Prophet would come to regret the moment that they had printed that article, because when Lucius Ajax Malfoy was through with them, there would be nothing left, as was customary for when a Malfoy pulled up a lawsuit, there was never anything left of those that had harmed the family, especially not in this way.

* * *

It was late evening and Hermione had come back to the common room as Harry had put his sons to bed and curled up on Draco with a book, even as the young Malfoy continued working diligently on his very first lawsuit. She could feel the very last of her restraint and resistance flowing from her in waves as Ron sat opposite her, on a spewing tirade about Harry and Draco as she tried her best to ignore him and finish her homework.

"I mean, who they hell actually _marries_ a slimy snake? A _Malfoy_ at that. You don't marry Malfoys! They are incapable of loving. Ergh! Can you imagine Malfoy _loving_? That's just gross. I wonder if he's as slimy down there as his hair is. I bet he is, he's probably slimy all over. I just can't understand why Harry would want to touch him! Merlin they had to have had _sex _to have a baby. How sick! The kid is probably as ugly as it's Father, a little Malfoy clone. It will more than likely be a Slytherin. Just what we need, more Slytherins in the world, the Ministry should pass a law that stops them from having kids and multiplying. Stupid Harry, getting sucked into a Slytherin's web, he should have known better! I've been telling him since I first met him that Slytherins were slimy, evil, little bastards that weren't worth our time! We're Gryffindors! We just don't go around shagging Death Eaters! It's wrong and…"

"SHUT UP RON!" Hermione screamed.

She panted hard as her hair stood up with her anger. She was standing up with her hands pressed against the wood of the work desk she was at, with no knowledge of standing up in the first place.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say who Harry marries or who he doesn't! You can not tell anyone who to fall in love with or who not to! Harry fell in love with Malfoy yes, but Draco happens to be a loving, caring Husband and Father! How childish are you to squirm at the idea of sex? We're seventeen! Not seven! Harry can have sex with whomever he chooses and he chose Draco! So what if he's a Slytherin, so what if it's Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy! Harry is your friend and you should remember that and give Harry's Husband a chance! He isn't that bad once you get to know him! You owe it to Harry to at least be civil to his Husband! Harry loves and cares for Draco so much that any slight upon him, Harry takes it personally, you know what he's like!"

Hermione belatedly realised she was still shouting and the common room was eerily silent. She couldn't stop herself though, this had been wanting to come out since that morning. She just couldn't stop herself. Harry had been through so much, what with the pregnancy, the birth, everyone gossiping about him behind his back, last night with the vision and today with the paper, now Ron was starting as well, she wouldn't have it!

"The baby isn't ugly, the little one is as beautiful and lovely as all babies are! How dare you slander an innocent child! What has that baby ever done to you? The Ministry, despite all of it's faults and corruption, would _never_ be as prejudice as to stop Purebloods or Slytherins from having children. How wrong of you to even think such a thing! It is our basic human rights to have children! No one can take that away from us! Not even the Ministry of Magic!"

Ron was gaping at her like a fish and under all of her anger, Hermione found amusement before carrying on her angry shouting, putting him firmly in his place.

"Oh and if you had forgotten, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he was a DEATH EATER who betrayed Harry's parents and framed Sirius which saw him imprisoned for TWELVE YEARS! So don't you dare say that all Slytherins are Death Eaters and all Gryffindors are good and faultless! It isn't true! That isn't how human nature works, we change! We are not the same people now as we were when we were eleven! We have seen things and done things, come to understand that not everything is pure and good! People change! People grow up and become mature enough to see that not everything is as black and white as our childish minds once thought, you however haven't made that last leap from being a child to an adult, from the way you speak and the way you are acting, I doubt you ever will. And one last thing. Draco stopped using grease to hold his hair back in fourth year when Harry complained about it getting on his hands when they snogged, so no he isn't slimy and if you actually opened your eyes, you would have seen that! Just do everyone a favour Ron and shut your big, fat mouth and leave those boys alone because the last thing they need is for you to rain all over their parade and ruin one of the best things that has ever happened to them both."

Hermione stomped up the stairs angrily and lay on her bed breathing to calm her adrenaline pumped body and racing heart. She couldn't quite believe she had said that, but it didn't change the fact that she was glad she had said it. Someone had needed to put Ron in his place and as it seemed no one else was willing to do it, she had taken things into her own hands and she didn't regret it, not one little bit.

* * *

A/N: Yes yes, it's been ridiculously long since I updated. I have no excuses for you, only that I actually forgot I had this fic and a recent torrent of reviews reminded me, rather harshly, that I haven't updated. So thanks to:-

Madriddler, sandylee09, peruser, virus-of-blossoms, Cazzylove, RorieAngel and sweetteetwo.

I had a nice anonymous review as well, so whoever you are, thanks a lot for taking the time to read and review.

To lil'peahqueen133:- Thanks for reviewing here are the answers to the questions you asked.

1) I don't put sex scenes on fan fiction because whilst you might have seen other stories with it in, it is actually against the terms and conditions of the fan fiction site. Secondly, I did have a few personal messages asking me to keep it clean. I know my warnings at the beginning of the story said it would be full of sexual scenes and situations, because back then, I was planning on it, but since then I have had aforementioned messages and decided to place them on the adult website instead.

2) Ron and Dumbledore are being dick-heads because it suits the story to my needs. Dumbledore is acting how he is because Harry was his perfect little weapon, clichéd, but some clichés are good. Anyway, Harry with Draco means Harry gains independence and someone who he wants to stay alive for. In Deathly Hallows, Harry needs to die to defeat Voldemort, he wont want to die if he has a Husband and children.

Ron is a dickhead because he can't accept that Harry would willingly be married to his arch nemesis, a Slytherin and Malfoy at that. I explained already about the Malfoy/Weasley feud in chapter twelve - Home Truths, that comes into play as well. Draco and Ron will not forgive each other for something their ancestors did. Harry marrying Draco, in Ron's eyes, was Harry choosing Draco over himself, Ron is a jealous, immature boy and holds it against Harry.

3) Molly is treating Ginny like a Princess because to Molly, Ginny is a Princess. We all wear rose tinted glasses when it comes to our own children, in our eyes they can do no wrong. Molly doesn't see the bitch Ginny is, she sees her daughter upset and hurting from a supposed love betrayal and she's reacting to that.

Arthur hasn't done anything, because to be honest, there isn't really anything he can do. He knows the letters are fakes, but he has no evidence to back up his gut feeling. He tries to dissuade his Wife, but I think we all know that it's Molly who wears the trousers in their relationship.

I hope that clears that up for you and to any others who had the same questions. As always thanks for reading even if you don't review.

Statistics so far

Reviews: 165

Hits: 45, 668

C2s: 15

Favourites: 182

Alerts: 254

StarLight Massacre. xxx


	18. The Inevitable Fight

_Last Time_

_Hermione stomped up the stairs angrily and lay on her bed breathing to calm her adrenaline pumped body and racing heart. She couldn't quite believe she had said that, but it didn't change the fact that she was glad she had said it. Someone had needed to put Ron in his place and as it seemed no one else was willing to do it, she had taken things into her own hands and she didn't regret it, not one little bit._

Chapter Nineteen - The Inevitable Fight

By the next morning, everyone knew of Hermione's outburst. But like with so many things within Hogwarts, the truth was greatly distorted until Hermione had allegedly raved and cussed like a rampaging beast. Had smacked Ron with her books, slapped his face and spat at him before throwing half of his belongings out of the tower window and threatening to do the same to the cowering red head.

Hermione didn't care much, she knew what had happened and some of the more sensible seventh years seemed to remember clearly, what had gone on. The grin on Harry's face as he came down to breakfast holding a tightly wrapped bundle in his arms told her that he had heard of what she had supposedly done, it made her slightly sheepish.

Everyone clamoured to try and see the baby he held in his arms, but as Hermione looked closer, spotting the Emerald stoned bracelet that let her know the baby was Lexin, she saw that the baby was sleeping, his face pressed against Harry's chest.

"What's this about you beating Ron's head in with an ancient tome Hermione? You know the ancient books are delicate and won't survive being hit repeatedly against Ron's hard head."

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry gently down to sit beside her. Harry loaded up his plate and began eating one handed. He had gotten good at it Hermione observed.

"You know better than to listen to rumours Harry." She scolded lightly.

"I do. But the tales of battery, cowardice and humiliation are keeping Draco's spirits right up through the roof. He's so happy he never complained or whined once this morning."

Hermione shook her head fondly. Watching as Harry ate food, which during pregnancy he wouldn't have touched, at least his hormones seemed to have settled down some, to more normal levels.

"So, come on! I'm just dying to know what really happened." He told her after swallowing a good mouthful of food.

Harry gave her his trademark, cheeky grin and Hermione smiled at its appearance. The Harry she had known for seven years wasn't gone. He was still Harry and it lifted a weight she didn't even know she had been carrying to finally realise that Harry hadn't changed into someone unrecognisable. He was still her sweet Harry, he just had a bigger mantle of responsibility now he was a Husband and parent.

"How did you even hear of it?" Hermione asked sullenly.

"People talk, I know that better than most and a second year Slytherin overheard a fourth year Gryffindor telling a group of sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs about your 'vicious and unwarranted attack on a fellow Gryffindor' and went to tell her own friends, which was overheard by a group of third years, who one of which went and told his older brother who went and told his friends, which two Slytherin sixth years overheard, who went and told the rest of the sixth years, which was overheard by Theo, who told Blaise and Daphne, who came and enlightened me and Draco."

Hermione shook her head at how news travelled, and so fast, inside Hogwarts walls. She had always hated the grapevine at Hogwarts and now, she loathed it.

"So is it true you turned him into a skunk and threw him from the tower window? I heard that one on my way to the Great Hall."

"No it bloody well isn't true!" She hissed, but Harry was grinning blindingly at her still. "I just shouted at him. I didn't lay one finger on him!"

"Aww." Harry moaned petulantly, pouting and pretending to sulk. "Draco will be saddened."

"Well he can jolly well be sad!" Hermione huffed. "And stop that!" She demanded poking Harry's protruding bottom lip back into his mouth.

Harry laughed, ignoring all of the people, students and teachers alike, who were craning their heads to see the baby better. He was eating and listening to Hermione as she regaled him with the truth of what had happened last night. He still found what she had said to Ron funny, which was a relief, as Hermione had been fretting that perhaps she had crossed a line and that Harry and Draco would be angry with her.

* * *

An hour later and Harry had dropped Lexin back off with Draco, who was feeding Jarvis, and headed off to his first lesson of the day. Draco was free for the entire morning whilst Harry had double Transfiguration and then Charms.

Draco had afternoon lessons, as well as an extra lesson in the evening on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays with Severus for Potions seeing as he had dropped it from his schedule as it had clashed with Harry's Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

Sitting next to Hermione, with Daphne on his other side, Harry struggled through Transfiguration. No matter what anyone ever said, human Transfiguration was hard. Viktor Krum had made it look so easy when he had turned his head into, and back from, a shark head in the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament, but it wasn't! Harry just wasn't getting it at all. Why would he want to turn his fingers into feathers anyway? He thought petulantly, he liked them as fingers! He needed them as fingers, not feathers. What was the point in turning your fingers into feathers, you couldn't do anything with the knowledge! It was stupid and made you weaker, you couldn't grab your wand and defend yourself if your fingers were feathers! It was a ridiculous lesson and it had absolutely nothing to do with Hermione and Daphne showing off their feathers on either side of him.

Besides, he had a very good excuse for not being able to do it, through the pregnancy, all of the complications and the birth of his sons, he had missed quite a bit of schooling and was still trying to catch up with the very heavy workload for his N.E. on top of looking after his triplets and being a Husband to Draco, he had missed around about twelve Transfiguration lessons all in all and that was a lot of lessons to catch up on.

Then came a quick break where he, Hermione and Daphne met up with Blaise and Theo in the main courtyard. Luna skipped by, waving jauntily and was gone before Harry could call her over for a talk. That had upset him and he made a mental note to talk to Luna at some point, she was a good friend.

Charms was much easier seeing as he had mostly caught up with his work in the subject, besides they weren't doing anything too strenuous, just forcing a watermelon to collapse in on itself to fit into a tea cup and hold it there for a few moments, before taking it back out to let it inflate back into a watermelon all without breaking the cup, he had Hermione in this class again, but Daphne had Arithmancy, which meant he was stuck with Blaise who had had Defence Against the Dark Arts for his first lesson with Professor 'Auror' Shacklebolt, Harry quizzed him relentlessly, as they were working, about the lesson, it had sounded brilliant and he wished he had been able to attend, but it clashed with one of Draco's core subjects, Arithmancy, which he needed for his dream job of a high end businessman.

Then when the bell rang it was time for lunch. Harry said goodbye to Hermione and Blaise, who both headed for the Great Hall, but he had opted to skip lunch choosing instead to run all the way back to his rooms and fling himself into an amused Draco's arms, kissing him passionately.

"Anyone would think you had been gone for days love, not three hours." Draco told him, arms around Harry's waist as Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his Husband.

"It's felt like days." Harry whispered from his place with his head buried in Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled and hugged Harry closer. The morning had flown by for him. He had been busy with the boys and when they were sleeping he was sterilising bottles, boiling sleep suits and bibs, trying to work his way through all of his class and home work and catching up in his lessons as well as focusing on the lawsuit _and_ catching up on his Father's lawsuit against the newspapers seeing as the editors of the Daily Prophet were so stupid as to ignore a personal warning from Lucius Malfoy himself.

Kissing Draco again, Harry ran his fingers through the silky soft, blonde hair at Draco's nape, tugging on it slightly to deepen the kiss. Draco responded enthusiastically and clenched Harry to the front of his body.

A sharp cry over the baby monitor on the coffee table had them breaking apart breathless. They looked to each other as more cries came over the monitor, laughing but with slight disappointment in their eyes, they both extracted themselves from the other and it was Harry who went to comfort his wailing son.

"Oh Jarvis baby. What's the matter?" He cooed, picking up the baby with the ruby bracelet.

Jarvis wasn't wet and Draco had already fed him, but he quietened down when Harry rocked him. Smiling and kissing the beautiful peachy cheek, Harry carried him back down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's the matter with him? Is he dirty?" Draco asked, fixing his Slytherin tie around his neck.

"No. He just wanted some company."

"Company? He disturbed us because he was lonely. He has two bloody brothers!" Draco whinged.

"Draco! Don't use that language in front of Jarvis."

Draco blew out his breath, but nodded in defeat. Harry had him wrapped around his little bloody fingers, he wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself, but he would never admit it to anyone else, not even to his best and first friend Blaise...especially not to Blaise.

"I have to go if I'm going to make Arithmancy on time. Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will love. Me and Jarvis are going to read a book together. Have you eaten?"

Draco nodded before smiling as Harry rubbed his nose against their son's. It was cute, though Harry would likely castrate him if he ever said so aloud. Well maybe not castrate him, his Husband still had a use for his cock after all. He grinned lecherously.

"I know that look." Harry said, his voice dipping deeper in desire.

Draco kissed Harry hard before he had to break away lest he be late. He chucked his son under the chin, before kissing a cheek, kissing Harry one last time before swiping up his book bag.

"Draco?" Harry called. "We'll finish what we started tonight."

Draco grinned again, this time more predatory as he thought about all of the things he could do to his gorgeous, willing Husband. Merlin he loved Harry so much.

He would have suspected a love potion if he didn't know thoroughly well that Harry was abysmal at potions. Not that Harry would ever drug him in the first place, but he had just been feeling so happy and loved up lately. It wasn't like him at all.

* * *

Harry ignored the pounding door as Dominique had come into view informing him that it was Ginny trying to bang her way into the room with her fists.

Jarvis had since been put back in the nursery as Ginny 'knocking' had woken him up countless times. He had been doing nothing but thinking and trying to do his catch up work, but trying was the operative word, his mind was buzzing with so many thoughts he couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork, not with the insistent hammering on the portrait door.

A wailing over the baby monitor had Harry gripping his hair as a migraine threatened to take over the left side of his head. Getting up he walked slowly, but determinedly, to the nursery to pick up Jarvis. He was being a pain today, Harry decided. He didn't want to be left in his crib, he wanted to be lying on Harry's chest, right over his heart.

Going into the bedroom, where the pounding on the door seemed like loud background noise, Harry lay on his bed with his son and cuddled him whilst simultaneously rubbing his left temple, it was throbbing in time to his heartbeat. What was worse was he couldn't even cast a Silencing Charm, his migraine would interfere with his focus and he wouldn't be able to cast the spell properly, he'd more than likely set something on fire. Spells gone wrong often resulted in fire for him, he regularly wondered if it had anything to do with the phoenix tail feather in his wand core or if he just had a penchant for fire.

Jarvis made a strange noise and Harry looked at him in concern, assessing his son with a critical eye, before deducing that nothing was wrong and that Jarvis was just trying out some new sounds. He smiled. His sons were growing and developing so quickly. They had already gained two whole pounds since being born, their arm and leg movements were becoming much less jerky and more coordinated, they were focusing more on objects and Harry was hopeful that soon one of them would give him their first gummy smiles.

Harry woke up to someone stroking his hair and his eyes snapped open. Draco was above him, running a careful hand through the bombsite he called hair, smiling at him softly.

"Hello there love, have a nice nap?" Draco asked, amusement colouring his voice.

Harry groaned and rolled away. "Time's it?" He slurred.

"Dinner just ended about ten minutes ago, I took Jarvis down seeing as he was being an active baby."

"I didn't miss any…"

"Nope, they were sound asleep when I came in, they woke up just before I headed back down to the Hall. I fed them before taking Jarvis, who decided that pulling Blaise's hair was a fun game."

Harry let out a sleepy chuckle and tested the left side of his head, it seemed fine.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked slowly, worriedly.

"I had a migraine earlier." He confessed.

He was up and on Draco's lap before he could say another word, his forehead being massaged gently. Harry always did say his Husband had magical fingers. He grinned to himself.

"Would your migraine have anything to do with Weaselette being at the door for an hour?" Draco asked in false calm.

"It was coming on before then, it started in Transfiguration I think, but yes, her hammering on the door for an hour helped it along really well."

Draco snarled and bundled Harry up tighter. He couldn't help being so overprotective of Harry. So many things had happened during the course of their four-year relationship, the worst of which for him would probably have to be the Tri-wizard tournament, watching Harry fighting through all of those tasks, the dragon had almost given him several heart attacks, the lake had seen him biting his nails to the quick as he knew Harry couldn't swim and then the last task filled with dangerous beasts, traps and man eating hedges! That was followed by the Portkey to the graveyard to _duel_ with the _Dark Lord_!

But Harry would disagree with him, he would say the Ministry fiasco where Sirius had died would be the worst thing that had ever happened, but Harry never thought of himself. Ever.

So it was Draco's job as his Husband to think of Harry and Harry's needs, he needed to be overprotective, because Harry wouldn't read any danger signs if it was only himself in danger, he became oblivious. His Father believed that it was because of the mistreatment Harry had received as a child that had shut down his common sense and sense of self-preservation.

They stayed in bed for another half an hour, Draco massaging Harry's forehead and temples to help prevent another migraine coming on and Harry just relaxing into his loved one's arms. They would have stayed longer but a cry over the baby monitor alerted them to their five-week-old sons.

Harry groaned and separated from Draco, who rolled over the side of the bed and stood up. They went into the nursery to find Jarvis in tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He didn't want to be left alone today at all." Harry told Draco.

"It was the same this morning and when I took him to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I don't think babies this young get separation anxiety." Harry worried.

"He might just be having trouble sleeping without lying on a breathing body." Draco soothed, picking Jarvis up and laying him on his shoulder. "It's more than likely a comfort thing. He isn't hurt and he isn't sick, so I don't think a Healer is needed just yet."

Harry nodded at the logic and sighed, thinking on what this would do to their already failing sex life. He needed the release it gave him to relax. He was so uptight his spine was starting to ache from muscle retention. They hadn't had sex since the beginning of October.

Draco left the nursery and Harry heard him leaving the bedroom to go into their living space, he stayed where he was, looking at his sleeping babies. Lexin was the lazy one, he only ever woke up for food or a change then went right off back to sleep, but Dante would sleep until he needed a bottle or a change, then he would try to stay awake as long as he possibly could.

Harry thought it was adorably cute how his eyelids would droop closed for a few seconds before Dante would snap them open again, only for them to start closing again immediately after. He didn't know how many photos he had taken of Dante doing that, but they could probably fill their own album and what made it better was that they were wizarding photos, which were more like short film clips, so each photo showed Dante's eyes closing then opening then repeating.

Running a finger down the length of Dante's cheek, Harry marvelled at how much he actually looked like Draco. They were becoming more and more like clones of each other as the days passed. It didn't help that Dante's eyes were becoming lighter, more metallic, more like the silver of Draco's eyes.

Lexin's were still the same dark blue, they hadn't gotten any darker and Draco believed that the colour they were now, was the colour they were going to stay, Harry needed a bit more time before he was certain his first born son's eyes weren't going to get any darker.

Lexin still looked like him, but he had the slightest hint of Narcissa in his cheeks. They had the same cheekbones, where Harry's were slightly rounder, not the sharp defining bones that Narcissa had. The woman had been so excited when Draco and Harry had sent her an owl telling her, of course enclosing a photo of Lexin as well as a photo of Jarvis and Dante.

Jarvis was looking less like Janus and more like Lucius, but they wouldn't really know which brother he took after until his teenaged years. If he grew broad shoulders, he was more like Janus and Draco, if he didn't he was more like Lucius.

Harry didn't care which baby took after who, because at the end of the day, they were always going to be his babies, his beautiful little boys whom he had carried and given birth to. Nothing was ever, ever, going to change that fact.

Harry couldn't help himself as he scooped up both sleeping babies and carried them down to the living area, Draco was jabbering to Jarvis, who was being held on his Daddy's knee. Harry wished so strongly that he had a camera that one materialised in front of him, floating three inches from his right hand.

Carefully and silently shifting Lexin into the same arm as Dante, Harry pressed the photo capture button and grinned happily as the photo came up on the back display perfect. He pushed the camera into his pocket and shifted Lexin back into his other arm and 'accidentally' stumbled into the small table against the wall beside the door.

Draco stopped what he was doing immediately and Harry pretended that he hadn't noticed a thing, excessively making sure his sons were alright, though he knew they were seeing as he had kicked the table, not walked into it.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked, moving Jarvis to cradle him against his shoulder.

"I'm fine, stupid table, I told you weeks ago we should have moved it after I stubbed my toes against it when I was pregnant."

"You stubbed your toes against it when you were pregnant?" Draco questioned.

Harry went to answer, but stopped and thought back. "Oh. It wasn't you, it was Blaise. Should have known that lazy Italian wouldn't have moved it."

Draco smiled and held a hand out to Harry, who went to him with both arms full of sleeping baby. He snuggled into Draco's side with the blonde's arm wrapped tight around his waist. He lived for moments like this, but one thing was certain, he was going to develop that photo and duplicate it over and over and send it to everyone he knew, of course keeping two or three copies for himself and his photo albums. Draco would kill him, but it was just too cute to pass up.

* * *

A week later and Harry was trying to tear his hair out. He had had two smaller visions from Voldemort, the first one was nothing to write home about, just the Dark Lord sitting in a room alone, drinking wine, he had said nothing and no one had come in and Harry had woken up before anything had happened.

The second one had been a Death Eater meeting. There had been four people there. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonio Dolohov, Rupert Yaxley and a woman called Opal Johansen. They had been plotting Lucius Malfoy's death for traitorism, seeing as he had turned his back on Voldemort the minute Harry had become an extended part of the Malfoy family.

There were also plans to kill Draco for the same crime as his Father, only Voldemort wanted Draco's death to last longer for daring to fall in love with the Chosen One, marrying him and not immediately turn him over to the Dark Lord. He had panicked a bit, before calming down to avoid detection and listened avidly to the plans, he only hoped it was enough to keep his Husband and Father-in-Law alive and well.

He had woken up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, with Draco leaning over him looking worried and slightly sick.

He had told Draco everything his bumbling mind could remember, spewing out things before Draco had even processed the previous thing he had said. They had sent a letter out to Lucius the minute Draco could get his hand to stop shaking with adrenaline enough to put quill to parchment, before he and Draco had cuddled up together until morning.

Lucius, as a reinstated school governor, had flooed to the school to see them in person. Harry had recounted everything, he had even given Lucius his memory of the meeting in a little crystal bottle. Lucius had reassured them that Malfoy Manor was currently under the Fidelius Charm with himself as Secret Keeper. They sent house elves out for anything they needed, the floo was locked down to everyone who wasn't keyed in, the same with the wards around the house and grounds and Lucius and Janus were both doing their work from home.

Draco was safe in the school as was Harry and the boys, their own manor was secured as Draco was the Secret Keeper, nothing could happen to them.

But that wasn't a life. Harry thought to himself now. Living in constant fear, hiding in their houses for the rest of their lives, but Harry swore he would kill Voldemort. He would kill him for his family, for his Mother and Father-in-Law, for Janus, for his Husband, and most importantly, for his baby sons.

Hermione had lost her temper again, this time at Ginny, the only difference between Hermione and Ginny's fight from Hermione and Ron's fight had been that Ginny had shouted back at Hermione, getting right up in her face and spewing hate about Draco and the baby and declaring her never-ending love for Harry, which led to Hermione becoming so enraged, even more so than at Ron, that she had smacked Ginny right across the face, very, very hard, with an open palm.

The bruising on Ginny's cheek was still there, an ever vivid reminder that never failed to lift Harry and Draco's spirits, because Madam Pomfrey had run out of bruise salve after three third year Hufflepuffs, a second year Gryffindor and a fourth year Slytherin had gotten into a fist fight and Severus was refusing to make more until his 'more important' potions were completed.

Harry had caught up in most of his lessons and understood a bit more in some of his more complicated lessons. It was November now and Christmas was fast approaching. He wasn't going to go all out on the boys this year, they would be three months old and couldn't even sit up by themselves, it would be a waste. He had told the family to get clothes and a few toys. He had all but ordered their friends to get nappies and powdered milk. Their sons had no need for tons and tons of toys when they couldn't even move their own arms properly.

Today was a Saturday, it was five in the evening and they were all relaxing in the living area. Everything seemed calm and happy, but inside, something was eating away at Harry and had been for a while. His baby's Godparents.

Why hadn't Draco wanted Hermione as Jarvis' Godmother? Was it all down to blood? Was there that humiliation from third year when Hermione had punched him? Why? He wanted to know and he was going to find out, he was going to make Draco tell him.

He had been thinking on it for a while, he had tried to put it from his mind, but he couldn't. Hermione was his friend, his best friend, one of his only friends, he needed Hermione, he depended on her presence being around him. She was the only tie to his old life that he had, he believed he would have a mental breakdown if he were to lose her.

So Draco saying as harshly as he had that Hermione couldn't be Godmother to his sons, well, he went off and overreacted and ranted and raved, but he just couldn't lose Hermione. It was pathetic excuses as well. Why couldn't Hermione look after a baby just because she was a Muggleborn. Everyone said his Mother was brilliant with him, had natural instincts they said, she was a Muggleborn and she had looked after him amazingly well, she had giving him life and had given her own life to save him from certain death. She wasn't a bad Mother, so why would Hermione be a bad Godmother because she was a Muggleborn.

No. It didn't make sense, there had to be another reason that Draco didn't want Hermione as Godmother other than her blood and he _would_ find out. Tonight.

* * *

Two hours later Draco had come back from his evening lesson with Severus half an hour ago and Harry had only just settled Jarvis down. His middle son was being so clingy and he just didn't understand why. He was too young to get separation anxiety and nothing in his daily routine had changed so much as to warrant him being so clingy.

Heading back into the living area, the baby monitor on the kitchenette counter, Harry sagged into the nearest settee that Draco wasn't occupying, an act that got Draco's attention quicker than if Harry had sat next to him and told him he wanted to talk.

"Harry?" He questioned confusedly. Harry always sat next to him after the boys were put to bed, they always cuddled together before retiring to their room for the night.

"Hmm?"

"I…what's the matter?" He asked, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed the slight waver in his voice.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why Jarvis has become so clingy. We haven't changed anything."

"I'm sure he's fine love. Come here." Draco said softly, holding out a steady arm to him.

Harry sighed and sat up, but made no move to go to Draco, who lowered his arm looking at Harry through narrowed eyes. His observant Husband knew something was going on.

"We need to talk Draco."

"About what?"

Harry sighed again and run his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture he had picked up as a child. He decided to just be blunt and get it over with, Draco hated beating around the bush.

"Why didn't you want Hermione as Jarvis' Godmother."

"Not this again Harry." Draco sighed himself, rolling his eyes. "I have apologized and you got what you wanted, Granger is Godmother."

"Why didn't you want her as a Godmother in the first place? Tell me!" Harry demanded, standing up.

"Because I just didn't!" Draco hissed back, standing up as well.

"That isn't an answer!"

Draco threw his hands into the air and went to walk away, but Harry wasn't going to let the blonde walk away from this. He gripped Draco's arm and yanked him back around to face him, almost nose to nose.

"Tell me why!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

"No!"

"So there is a reason you didn't want Hermione as Godmother. What is it?"

"Let go of my arm."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, darkening to a stormy grey in anger, his words becoming choppy and short.

"No! Just fucking tell me why? It can't be because she's Muggleborn! My Mother was Muggleborn and everyone tells me what a brilliant Mother she was! Why can't you accept that Hermione will be a good Godmother!"

"I don't care!" Draco yelled. "I don't like her!"

"She's my friend!" Harry hissed, his own anger awakening.

"I don't want to explain myself!"

"You damn well will explain yourself! What would you say if I told you Theo and Blaise couldn't be Godfathers, or…or Daphne couldn't be a Godmother!"

Draco said nothing, he knew he was losing this fight, but he didn't want to lose it, but what else could he do, he couldn't physically hit Harry and his Husband's temper was more volatile than his own, if the fight remained verbal, Harry would shout him under the table. He didn't want to tell Harry why he didn't want Granger as their son's Godmother, but he'd have to. He sighed and resigned himself to telling Harry his fears.

"Why? What is so wrong with Hermione? Just tell me!" Harry shouted, his cheeks taking on an angry flush of red that made him look cuter and less like a raging bull. Draco could never take his little Husband seriously when his cheeks took on that gorgeous flush, his mind redirected him to more erotic fantasies that involved the same flush and a lot less clothing, even though he knew it meant Harry was at his most dangerous, what with his magic being so in tune to his emotions.

"I can't trust her alright! I just can't." Draco relented, feeling like a trained dog, coming and sitting at Harry's beck and call.

"Wh…what? Why?" Harry asked, deflating at Draco's admission, though the angry flush remained.

"I…damn it Harry! _Everyone_ has hurt you! All of your old friends." Draco raged taking Harry's head in his hands, looking deeply into the emerald green eyes that he loved so very much. "I hated seeing you crying day after day, night upon night, I loathed seeing you in so much pain after their betrayal. I can't see you go through that again! I wont! I don't trust her not to hurt you like _them_."

"I…Draco. Hermione isn't like that." Harry stated softly, looking back into Draco's eyes, which had reverted back to their normal silver with the absence of the anger.

"You don't know that Harry! I don't want you to hurt like that ever again. It was so difficult for me to control myself and to keep from cursing their very souls from their pathetic shells. I wanted to tear their heads off, but instead I stayed with you, comforted you as you cried out your pain. It's bad enough with just the papers harping on about all of their made up rubbish about you and me and the boys, let alone everyone else turning against you. I couldn't bare to see you that upset ever again just because Granger decides to go against you as well. I thought it would be easier for you, if she ever did turn on you, if she wasn't a Godmother to our middle child."

Harry was speechless, he had never imagined anything like this. He sat back on the settee, silent and unable to move through shock. Draco was worried that Hermione would hurt him like so many others had. That was the reason he hadn't wanted Hermione as Godmother. It had nothing to do with her blood or the humiliating punch to the jaw she had given him back in third year.

Draco sat next to him and leant back against the arm of the settee, not touching him or forcing him to cuddle, but inviting Harry to cuddle up with him without words.

Harry took the invitation and lay on his stomach, fully on top of Draco, who wound his arms around his back, slipping his hands under his shirt and drawing little patterns on his back.

"I never would have guessed that." He told Draco after a while. "I was thinking it was something to do with her being a Muggleborn or that punch she gave you in third year."

Draco scowled and rubbed his jaw in remembered pain. He had hated Granger even more after that punch, in front of Harry no less. He had been so embarrassed, so humiliated in front of his budding love that he had run away to try and save face, and if he were honest, to stop himself from letting out a barrage of different hexes and curses that would have probably left Granger in St Mungos, himself expelled and Harry hating him.

Harry had come to him though, had stayed with him that night, ignoring any and all barbs that Draco had lashed out with in mortification, had kissed and pampered his bruised jaw and Draco had loved Harry for it, even though at the time he had wanted Harry as far away as possible from himself.

Harry turned his head up and pecked Draco's chin with a sweet kiss. Draco responded by kissing Harry deeply, reaching down and hoisting one of Harry's thighs up and held it against his side. Hands went everywhere as lips stayed firmly attached to the other.

Harry pulled in a deep breath through his nose as Draco's mouth tried to eat his own, all tensions between them were gone, there were no secrets between them and nothing holding them back.

Draco rolled until Harry was underneath him, head on a cushion with his hair splayed over it, that adorable blush back on his cheeks, this time for a different reason, and Draco had the strongest urge to peel Harry's clothing off to see if that blush had continued downwards or if he needed some more foreplay first.

When Harry gave an unconscious sign that he wanted to take things further, Draco could have yelled with relief. Their sex life had suffered since having the children, a month ago was the last time they had had sex, but now, tonight, Draco was going to damn well enjoy himself and release all of his pent up frustrations and tension.

* * *

Sex Scene - Full content on

* * *

Real sex was messy, filled with sweat, semen, saliva and sometimes blood, it just took the intimacy and love from a stable partner to have real sex without the embarrassment. It took real love to not care about the mess, the funny faces, the noises and to get over the awkward moments, like when their teeth clacked together, or when they bumped foreheads or accidentally squashed noses. They used to laugh it off, now they didn't even need to acknowledge it, they just moved on and tried again, they loved each other so much, neither cared about the mess they were smearing over themselves, the bruised lips, the livid bite marks or the nail marks that Harry had gouged down Draco's back.

It took real love to still see perfection through the mess and the sweat, the sticky hair and the bruises, but both Harry and Draco could see their heart in the other, they could still feel love and lust even through the mess, sweat and bruises, even though Harry's eyes were nearly all of the way closed and Draco's nose was scrunched up as he tried to suppress a yawn, because what the boys had was true, real love and a love like theirs didn't care for imperfection, a love like theirs didn't see the flaws, but perfection in the imperfections that made them human. A love like theirs would last a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: And that readers is the reason why Draco didn't want Hermione as a Godmother. I've been trying to work that fight in for a while, but it just didn't seem to fit in anywhere, next chapter will be a small time jump to December.

Thanks to :- , Cazzylove, sandylee09, peruser, Madriddler, RRW, RorieAngel, Sweetteetwo, FMA-lover16, dominique, SilverLion, Hine, purefaith91, maegerakawaii, adoracorazon and tsukinotora.

Your reviews really stood out, so thanks to you all and to everyone else who reviewed, whether it was to say you liked it or not, just thanks and sorry if I missed you out.

Statistics so Far 

Reviews: 181

Hits: 50, 294

C2s: 17

Favourites: 194

Alerts: 263

StarLight Massacre. X


	19. Going Home

_Last Time_

_It took real love to still see perfection through the mess and the sweat, the sticky hair and the bruises, but both Harry and Draco could see their heart in the other, they could still feel love and lust even through the mess, sweat and bruises, even though Harry's eyes were nearly all of the way closed and Draco's nose was scrunched up as he tried to suppress a yawn, because what the boys had was true, real love and a love like theirs didn't care for imperfection, a love like theirs didn't see the flaws, but perfection in the imperfections that made them human. A love like theirs would last a lifetime._

Chapter Twenty - Going Home

It was the tenth of December and in exactly a week Harry and Draco would be going back to Malfoy Manor with their three, eleven week old, sons.

Harry had been ecstatic when Dante had grinned for the first time, showing off his gums and tongue. He had been expecting it for a few days before hand and had been ready with a camcorder and camera. He had captured all three of his sons smiling and grinning for the first time. He was so happy he almost burst into tears. He had managed to hold himself back, but it was still an extraordinary moment, which would only be matched by their first words and first steps. He couldn't wait for either, even though they were quite a way into the future.

Their sons recognised them slightly, they kicked and cooed with pleasure every time they saw one of them, but didn't do so if Daphne, Hermione, Theo or Blaise approached them. This made Draco very smug, pointing out how smart his sons were.

They gurgled in happiness when they heard Harry humming or singing to a song that he had in his head, so he had started playing the wireless wizarding radio that Draco had bought for him, learning the most popular songs and singing and dancing with his sons, who could now hold up their own heads, though couldn't sit up on their own. Harry had taken to propping them up between piles of cushions and pillows. But his silly babies often leant forward, toppling out of their pillow forts and bumping their chins on the settee seats, flumping down and folding over their legs.

They now weighed approximately five to six pounds more than when they were born, though it was Dante who had gained the most. Lexin was now nine pounds and eight ounces, Jarvis was nine pounds and five ounces and Dante was nine pounds and three ounces.

It was a Friday today and it was the crack of dawn. Harry was in the bathroom wrapped around the toilet where he was puking his stomach contents. He was burning and felt so weak and shaky. He had been feeling like this for four days. Draco had been encouraging him, read as demanding him, to go to the hospital wing. When that failed, he stated he was going to drag Harry there, but the brunet reminded him that he couldn't drag him to the hospital wing because they couldn't leave the boys.

Draco had then said that they would wait for today when Theo and Daphne came around, Blaise had gotten a weekend detention, then Draco would drag Harry to see the nurse.

Sighing, Harry stood up and got himself dressed. He looked in on his sons, who were all sleeping peacefully, before making the trek to the hospital wing. He was hoping to get back before anyone awoke, with a clean bill of health.

Pushing open the double doors to the hospital wing, a place he had never been for treatment willingly, he normally had to be dragged here or carried in unconscious. He had come here nearly every day in his second and third year to learn and help other sick and injured students, but never if he was sick himself, Draco used to joke, back when he didn't realise the full extent of the problem, that it was a flaw in his genetic make up.

Harry padded over the ward and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. He knew she was awake from all of his times on the ward, she always awoke at the crack of dawn, just in case someone needed her help, he had always thought of her as so selfless and kind, but now, now he couldn't trust her and he was saddened by that.

She opened the office door, already in her uniform and a smile on her face, which froze when she saw him. She seemed surprised he was there for the first time since he had joined the student body, she had told him once that she always half expected to see him each day.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you?"

"I've been feeling off for about four days and for the past two days I've been sick."

"Alright, hop up on a bed and we'll check you out."

Harry did as he was told and sighed. He didn't trust Madam Pomfrey much any more, not after spilling his secrets to Dumbledore, even if she was obligated to inform the Headmaster of all serious ailments in students, but there had been no need for her to have suggested such an awful butcher, Healer as Janet McCarter to him.

He had used to love spending his free time in the hospital wing, treating the sick and injured, learning from her, but she had ruined it when she had tried to coax him into an abortion, whether it was on Dumbledore's orders or not.

"It seems you have picked up influenza Harry." She told him softly.

"I…the flu? But I'm walking around and it's just a bit of sick."

"Have you had any headaches lately?"

"A few migraines actually." Harry confessed, remembering the severe pain in his head.

"Any coughs or sneezing?"

"Just a few, I thought they were caused by dust or just normal coughs, I don't feel sick Madam Pomfrey."

"Yet you are throwing up, coughing, sneezing and have migraines. The flu affects wizards different to Muggles Harry."

"Oh. I only remember my Uncle having the flu once. He acted like he was dying."

"My diagnostic shows that you have an inflamed throat, that's another symptom."

Harry blushed, the sore throat was more than likely a by product of the very rough blow job he had given Draco a few nights ago, before he had started being physically sick, but he'd rather kill himself than admit that to the nurse.

"I don't suggest travelling Harry."

"But I'm leaving for Christmas break in a week! How long is this going to take?"

"The symptoms of flu can last from a week to just over, but you will still be feeling the effects of flu for up to three months after."

"No! I'm going home this Christmas with my family."

"I'm sorry Harry, but to avoid a school wide pandemic you will have to be quarantined."

Harry fell silent. There was no way he was missing his sons first Christmas. He didn't care if they couldn't open presents, he didn't care if they would sleep through most of it. Christmas was for children and now that he had his own children, Christmas seemed to have taken on a bigger meaning. Christmas wasn't about love and sharing and giving and receiving, it was all for the children.

"Is there anything I can take?" He asked desperately.

"Yes, take this twice a day Harry." She told him, passing him a large bottle of thick, sinister looking, black potion and a dosing syringe for drawing it out and taking it.

"How much?" He asked, this potion looked like it would taste like tar.

"Twenty millilitres, twice a day Harry. Take the first dose now and the second after dinner.

"This only goes up to five millilitres." Harry pointed to the syringe.

"Then you take four, five millilitre doses."

Harry grimaced but did as he was told, the potion tasted worse than he first thought, it was awful and made him feel so sick it was unreal, his stomach clenched painfully in objection to the gunk going into it, but Harry dutifully took the third dose.

"You still have to be quarantined before your influenza spreads to others, you don't want your Husband or child getting sick now do you?"

"I'm sorry, I won't be quarantined." Harry told her after swallowing the last dose of the thick, disgusting tasting potion. He got up off of the bed and left.

She couldn't do anything but watch, since he had been practically adopted by the Malfoys, everything could be turned into a lawsuit, it was what the Malfoy family had been famous for, for centuries. Using physical means or magic to restrain him would result in a lawsuit, binding him would result in a lawsuit, hell shouting at him could result in a lawsuit.

Harry left the hospital wing and sighed, looking to the thick, black goop. He didn't want to take it, it was disgusting and made his stomach churn nauseously. He hadn't felt all that sick until after he had taken the potion, but if the effects of flu were different for wizards than they were for Muggles, then he really had no clue what it was he was supposed to be feeling and he had been suffering with those migraines lately, which was a new development.

He didn't think he would infect Draco or their sons, he had been around them all for five days since feeling this way and if it was one thing he knew, it was that the symptoms of flu didn't show up immediately, so he had been unknowingly infecting them before his own symptoms started showing, so if they hadn't gotten it by now, they likely wouldn't.

He made it back to his and Draco's rooms and had only just gotten through the door when he was swiped off of his feet by a frantic Draco, who hadn't showered and was still in his boxer shorts.

"Oh Merlin, where have you been love?" He asked.

"Hospital wing, I was sick again this morning."

"Is everything alright? Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Apparently I have the flu, I have to take twenty millilitres of this twice a day."

Harry showed Draco the black potion and showed his Husband exactly how unhappy he was with this development.

Draco frowned and looked over the potion. Harry was reminded then that Draco was very proficient with potions, his Godfather, none other than Severus Snape himself, had started teaching Draco from a very young age.

"I had influenza once, when I was seven. The potion that Mother and Father gave me was a light greyish-purple and I had to take half a teaspoon every morning and evening, definitely not twenty millilitres."

"Would it differ between ages? Like fever reducers."

"It shouldn't do, influenza is a very easy thing to treat, it should be a single potion for both ages and it definitely wouldn't have such a varying difference in doses. Have you taken any?"

"Yes, I took the first dose in the hospital wing."

"How did you feel after taking it?"

"Really unwell. My stomach sort of cramped for a few minutes, before it settled. I didn't really start feeling actually sick until I took it."

"Don't take any more." Draco ordered him. "This is not an influenza potion. It's something else. I'm going to give it to Severus and see what he makes of it, we'll book you an emergency Healer appointment for as soon as possible. Today is the last day of lessons before the weekend, we'll see if we can book in an appointment for then."

Harry nodded, feeling disappointed. He had put the last of his trust in Madam Pomfrey and she had shattered it. If that wasn't an influenza potion, what was it? Just what had she watched him put into his body? That was the question now.

* * *

They had been unable to get a Healer's appointment for that weekend, it seemed everyone was bunged up with colds and the flu and all the Healers were rushed off their feet.

Draco was raving and ranting, but Harry hadn't felt at all sick and hadn't been sick since he had taken that dose of black potion, which Severus was meticulously taking apart and testing thoroughly whilst Ginny was still waiting for that bruise salve to take away the last remnants of yellowy-green handprint from her jaw. Hermione had admitted to using magic to make the bruise last as long as possible, Harry had bought her twelve rare and obscure books for Christmas that he couldn't even read let alone understand, but if anyone could decipher them, it was Hermione.

Harry had had an angry letter from Lucius, berating him for taking something when he hadn't had a clue what it was, from someone who was so close to Dumbledore no less. He had soothed him at the end of the letter, asking him how he was and if he was alright, but it had served its purpose, Harry wasn't going to so much as touch anything that he didn't explicitly know what it was and what it did.

It was Thursday the sixteenth of December and the last day before the holidays started and they were going home for Christmas. Harry had already been told several times that he wasn't allowed out of the school, but Draco said there was no way he was leaving without Harry, he said that if neither of them were on the train, his Father would immediately floo to the school to get them.

Harry wasn't all that worried, he knew Lucius would come and get him, it was just the fact that if Dumbledore wanted to, he could keep Harry here. It was that which was causing him panic. He had been thinking if it was worth it to remain at Hogwarts, even though he wanted to. It was becoming more and more dangerous, not only for himself, but for his sons. He could easily take his N.E. at the Ministry, but it meant he wouldn't be able to see Hermione, or Daphne, Theo or Blaise. Hell, he wouldn't be able to see Draco at all. The only thing open to them would be Hogsmeade weekends.

Draco wouldn't be able to see his sons, it would be so hard caring for all three of them by himself, they didn't wake up every two hours anymore for feeding, but they did wake up every four to six hours, which was still hard to manage, especially for one person, they could barely cope with the two of them.

Harry sighed, he'd run it by his family when they were home, but he still wasn't sure, but he wanted his sons safe more than anything else.

Blaise and Daphne were in the living room, watching as Draco packed up everything they were taking with them over the Christmas holidays, including the presents from their friends and half of the school, who were giving to their children.

Harry shook his head every time he saw the mountain of presents, so much for not spoiling them nor going all out this year. Draco had checked every single present individually and both Lucius and Janus would check them again once they got home. You could never be too careful after all and the boys meant the world to all of them.

It made Harry laugh seeing as half of those who had given presents were still calling him a confused victim, Draco a rapist and the 'baby' a Death Eater, snob. It was that more than anything that made Draco check all of the presents, which Harry had told him they weren't keeping, seeing as they didn't want nor need them plus nearly all of them were for baby girls.

"What are you going to do with them?" Blaise asked confusedly. "You don't have the receipts so you can't take them back."

"I'm going to drop them off at charities and orphanages."

"Muggle organisations?" Draco asked with such a look on his face it brought Harry's anger out.

"Just because their fucking Muggles Draco doesn't mean they don't deserve a proper Christmas!"

"But…but they're Muggles!" Draco tried to get across.

"Blaise, Daphne, would you kindly leave?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Blaise tried to argue, but one look into Harry's eyes had him leaping at the chance to leave, Daphne left with no problems, leaving Harry glaring at Draco, who had an insufferable eyebrow raised. He couldn't believe he used to find that sexy! It just aggravated him now!

"Harry, what is the matter with you?"

"How the hell can you just condemn children? Who cares if they are Muggles or not! They still bleed, they still cry, they still need love and care! They're still children!"

"Fine, if you want to give those presents to Muggle kids, do it."

"I was going to anyway, I don't need your permission to do anything!"

"I'm your Husband!"

"Exactly! You're my Husband not my fucking slave-driver!"

"I have never treated you like a slave! Never!"

"Then stop telling me what to do!"

"Damn it Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? I said you could give the junk to Muggles, so damn well do it!"

"I could have been one of those kids in an orphanage alright?"

"What?" Draco asked, most of his anger draining out.

"Yeah, if my relatives were dead or something I would have gone to an orphanage, hell they threatened enough times to dump me in one when I was growing up. I could have been one of those 'Muggle orphans' Draco, that's why I care so much!"

"You've never told me this." Draco said gently, sitting on the settee that was nearest to him.

"It never came up in conversation and I wasn't just going to randomly burst out and say oh, by the way I could have grown up in an orphanage."

"What happened?"

Harry shrugged and sat down next to Draco.

"Nothing much, when I was younger, before they used to threaten to kill me, they use to threaten me with putting me in the worst, most under-budgeted orphanage they could find. My Aunt Marge used to constantly tell my Uncle, whilst I was in earshot, that they should have either put me straight into an orphanage or drowned me when they found me on their doorstep."

"They found you on the doorstep?"

"I never told you that either? Well it could just be my Aunt exaggerating and making things up, but yeah, apparently I was left on their doorstep and she found me the next morning."

"Love it was the first of November, it had to have been freezing."

"Dumbledore must have put a warming charm on the blanket."

"When the supposed wards wont allow any magic within their perimeter?"

Harry's brow furrowed before he shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, if it was done, if it wasn't. It's just another one of Dumbledore's many mistakes."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his shoulder to cuddle. He hated how these little things about Harry kept coming out at inopportune moments. It made him feel awful for not knowing that such awful things had happened to his Husband. He not only wanted to know, he _needed_ to know so arguments over things he thought were stupid, like today, but had a very real and frightening underlying meaning to Harry, didn't happen.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"For what?" Harry asked, looking honestly confused.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and sighed, ever his oblivious Husband.

"For arguing over something you feel so strongly about, if you want to give the presents to orphans, you can go right on ahead. The boys don't need them and they certainly wont miss them. I don't think they're all safe anyway."

"I'm going to open them and see how inappropriate they are then if they're safe I'll rewrap them."

Draco shook his head, wondering why Harry wanted to wrap the presents _by hand _of all things when he could just use a spell. But Harry told him it felt more special to do it by hand, Draco would have to take his word for it seeing as he had never hand wrapped a gift in his life. It was just another of his Husband's odd, quirky traits that made Harry, Harry and Draco wouldn't love Harry half as much as he did without those little traits.

* * *

It was the morning of the seventeenth of December and today they were going home for the holidays and it was today that the world would learn of the triplets.

Harry was so nervous his leg was bouncing, making Lexin coo and gurgle as he was bounced up and down with his leg. Draco was watching him in amusement, Dante and Jarvis in his arms as he tried to get them to remain still, they were getting more active now that they were getting older.

"Oh dear Merlin! Jarvis stay still!" He said in exasperation as their middle child wriggled and squirmed.

"It's not as if you have anywhere to go!" Draco continued. "You can't even crawl yet!"

Harry chuckled behind a hand as he unconsciously rubbed his aching stomach, he had been feeling worse and worse after he had taken that black stuff. He just could not believe he had taken a dose of it, no matter how small, without knowing what it was. He had known Madam Pomfrey wasn't to be trusted.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked, clocking his hand circling his stomach.

"Yeah, just a little ache. I didn't throw up this morning though, that's good right?"

Draco gave a wan smile and came over to kiss him, depositing Jarvis in his lap simultaneously.

"Oh that's right, give the problem child to me." Harry joked, smiling at Draco, who pranced off with Dante to sort out the trunks. "You just keep Dante, all of us know he's your favourite child! The one who took your name and the one who looks the most like you, but don't you worry babies, Mummy loves you both very much, who needs Daddy when you have me."

Draco snorted from somewhere behind him and Harry laughed again. It felt like a weight was coming off of his shoulders now he was going home, but there was still the hurdles of showing everyone the babies, then the other hurdle of getting on to the train when he technically wasn't allowed to because he was supposed to be in the isolated rooms of the hospital wing, under quarantine.

Dumbledore himself had come banging on the door to force him to the hospital wing, but as per stated, they couldn't use physical nor magical force to get him there, the only other things left open for them to use was to ask him to comply, dock points and threaten him with detention when he came back from the Christmas break.

All of which he laughed at and said no to. He wasn't going to listen to them because he was going home this Christmas whether they liked it or not, he couldn't care less about house points or who won the house cup, he had much bigger and more important things to worry about and he just wouldn't turn up to any detentions assigned. If they expelled him, they expelled him, Lucius wouldn't let them take his wand for such a petty crime as missed detentions and he got to stay home all day with the boys, true he would like to graduate, but he would not miss any more of his sons lives, nor pull his and Draco's rota schedule to pieces because of a bloody detention. It wasn't worth the added stress or strain.

At quarter to eight, just forty-five minutes until the train left for London, Harry and Draco called a Malfoy house elf to take their things directly to Wiltshire and left for the Great Hall, Draco had the three carrycots, complete with cosy toes, shrunk in his pocket and Harry had a nappy bag, three blankets and all the other little bits shrunk in his pockets.

Harry still had Jarvis and Lexin as Draco carried Dante with his arm around Harry's waist. They were showing a united front and would keep their heads high as they made their way to the Slytherin table to Daphne, Theo and Blaise.

Harry was getting more jittery the closer to the Hall they got, what if there were photographers and reporters again? What if they were going to jump them as soon as they walked into the Hall. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Students who weren't already in the Hall stopped and stared in awe and shock as they walked past, but Draco paid them no mind and pulled Harry along with him. They met Hermione outside the Hall, nose in a book as per usual.

"'Mione?" Harry called out gently.

"Oh! Harry there you are. I've been here waiting for you. I've made absolutely sure no one who isn't supposed to be here isn't in the Hall, the spell even tells you someone is there if they are disillusioned."

"Thanks Hermione. I'd hug you, but well…" Harry grinned sheepishly bouncing Jarvis a bit as he wiggled.

Hermione laughed and hugged him even though he couldn't hug back, rubbing Jarvis' cheek. She turned serious again and pinned him with 'the look' the one that told Harry he had either done something very naughty, or she was going to go Mother hen on him, it turned out to be the latter.

"Have you got a Healer appointment booked yet? You haven't eaten breakfast for the past couple of days."

"Yes, it's booked for the twentieth. You're as bad as Draco I swear and for your information I haven't thrown up once this morning."

"Oh that's wonderful news!" She exclaimed hugging him again.

"Yes, yes, all fine and good, do you think we can go inside the Hall now? Only we are attracting a crowd and we have less than twenty minutes to have breakfast." Draco cut in with a pointed glare to the gawping commoners as he called them.

Harry grinned and made a sweeping gesture with his arms full of squirming baby, for Draco to enter before him. His Husband did so, nose in the air amid a gasp of coos from the hall. Harry rolled his eyes, it had been the same ever since he and Draco had been taking the boys down one at a time, the gasps, the points, the awe and shock, the coos and sighs. It got quite old quickly and now it was going to go triple on them with the appearance of two more little boys.

Harry shared a look with Hermione and they walked in together. There was silence and then all at once a tidal wave of noise and shouts. Draco had already sat down and Harry walked purposefully towards him.

He saw the look on Blaise's face before he knew anything was wrong. Blaise didn't even bother saying anything he just leapt up and ran to him, Draco whipped his head around and the anger on his face had Harry's heart leaping.

Blaise ran past him, just a little to the side and tackled someone who had been running at Harry. The bright orange hair gave Harry a good guess as to who it was. It was too short to be Ginny's so it had to have been Ron.

Hermione led him to the Slytherin table, Draco met him halfway and held him tightly, Dante had been pushed over to Theo.

"What was he thinking?" Draco hissed. "Stupid fuc…idiot weasel!"

Harry grinned as Draco censored his language after a quick look at Jarvis and Lexin. His Husband pulled him to the Slytherin table, giving suspicious looks and cursorily glares around them.

Sitting down, Harry felt his stomach churn at the food on the table. He did not feel like eating, but both Draco and Hermione were looking at him expectantly.

"Theo are you done eating?" Harry asked, interrupting his conversation with Daphne.

"Yes, what did you want Harry?"

"Just wondering if you could keep a hold of Dante."

Theo nodded his assent and went back to his conversation, whilst Harry pushed a sleeping Lexin into Draco's arms so he could actually pick up his fork.

He tried valiantly to eat, he got a bit of scrambled egg and bacon down, a few mouthfuls of toast and a glass of apple juice, just the smell of the pumpkin juice was making him queasy.

"Can't you eat a bit more Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think if I eat anymore I'm going to lose everything else I've eaten."

Draco wrapped an arm around him, fingers rubbing circles on Harry's stomach, but both of his arms were now full, so smiling happily, Harry picked up Draco's fork and began feeding him his breakfast, amid a myriad of coos and awws for around the Hall.

Draco was in a playful mood this morning, too happy at the prospect of going home to care about anything else as he thankfully took the food and continued rubbing Harry's bad stomach, he hoped that they found out quickly that it was just an easily treated bug and nothing more serious. Merlin he hoped it wasn't Dragon Pox, he had heard it started this way, he had been vaccinated as a child, Harry had not. His Grandfather Abraxus had died of Dragon Pox before Draco had even been conceived, he had lived just long enough to see Lucius and Narcissa married, he had died two days later.

He wouldn't let that happen to Harry, he swore he would force Harry to have all the magical inoculations, he should have done it at the beginning of their relationship, but he hadn't really given it much thought. Even Granger had said she had had herself vaccinated in the summer between her third and forth year at an independent clinic in Diagon Alley.

Students began leaving for Hogsmeade station as Draco was being fed the last few gulps of his pumpkin juice by Harry. They stood up with their friends and began leaving themselves. Dumbledore was in the Entrance Hall. He made once last ditch attempt to keep Harry at the school, fawning over the three babies, exclaiming he hadn't know Harry had given birth to triplets and congratulating them, but Draco dodged the old man and herded Harry around him also, stating back over his shoulder that they were going to miss the train if they remained any longer.

"Mr Potter is not allowed to leave the safety of the castle Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore had chided in that superior voice of his.

"It's Potter-Malfoy, _sir_." Harry drawled, sarcastically slurring the Sir disrespectfully. "And you will find that I am leaving seeing as I am not unwell."

"You have influenza Harry." Dumbledore said softly, seemingly understandingly.

"Nope, I went to a private Healer last weekend, I have a full bill of health thank you very much." Harry lied.

Dumbledore's face went stony. "Hogwarts has an on sight Healer for students to go to."

"And she seems unable to do her job properly as she wrongly diagnosed me with influenza when all I was suffering from was a few migraines, which often causes nausea and lack of appetite. Perhaps Father can do something about that Draco, after all Madam Pomfrey has been here for nineteen years, surely it is time for her to be thinking of retiring."

"I shall run it by Father." Draco nodded. "I'm sure as a school governor he can have her replaced soon enough by someone more competent."

They left Dumbledore stunned and angry, heading to the train. Hermione pinned him with 'the look' again only this time he believed it was the former reason, he had been naughty and was in for a scolding lecture.

"You shouldn't speak to the Headmaster that way Harry, you could get into trouble."

"I don't care Hermione. I don't like him, he knows that and I will continue to show my dislike of him."

"You didn't really mean what you said did you? You wouldn't really get Madam Pomfrey replaced? She's a brilliant nurse Harry and she took you on and trained you herself, she didn't have to do that."

"She wrongly diagnosed me with influenza Hermione. She prescribed me a potion that doesn't even treat influenza, in fact, Severus didn't even know what it was on sight! He's had to take it apart, separate the components and test it over and over and he still doesn't know what it is or what it does! She recommended a Healer that missed two unborn babies and has been giving all of my secrets to Dumbledore disregarding Healer Patient confidentiality. Yes she took me on and trained me, but the minute she found out about my pregnancy, she changed and offered me the name and address of a reputable abortion clinic. I hold no love for her any more."

Hermione scowled but said nothing as they got into a Thestral pulled carriage and headed for Hogsmeade station. Draco, Harry, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Hermione got a carriage to themselves once there and it only took Draco pitching two second year Ravenclaws and a first year Hufflepuff from a carriage near the front of the train.

Hermione had tried to scold him, to which Draco had told her to shut up and stop complaining or to leave and find another compartment. They were a bit squashed with all three babies in the compartment with them, but it was fine when the boys got use to the rocking and swaying of the train and settled down for a nap.

Daphne was the first to leave, she wanted to find her younger sister, Astoria, Dante's Godmother, and see if she was alright. Harry had nothing at all against Astoria, she was a nice girl, more quiet and shy than Daphne, but she could be as boisterous as Blaise when she wanted to be.

Hermione left next, taking up her mantle of Head Girl with serious pride. Draco had been given the Head Boy badge, which had made his Mother and Father proud, but even prouder when he had turned it down in light of the impending babies. Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan had been given the badge instead and Draco was allowed to keep the Slytherin Head Boy badge as a memento.

The compartment was considerable more spacey with the two girls gone, allowing for two carrycots to be put in their seats so Lexin and Jarvis could sleep. Dante was in Harry's arms, cuddled up and peacefully sleeping, until a certain redhead came in, her freckled face glowering and her ears and neck as red as her hair.

"Go away now." Draco demanded, standing up and in front of a sleeping Lexin and Jarvis.

"How could you do this Harry!" Ginny shrieked, making Lexin squirm in his sleep. "I thought Malfoy was breeding you until you gave him a son! But you already have three! Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I love him!" Harry hissed back.

"You can't! You are supposed to love me! You sent me those letters and proposed to me!"

"I didn't propose to you and I have not sent you any letters Ginny, what are you on about?"

"Oh you don't want your little Death Eater to know that do you? Didn't know Harry was sending me erotic love letters did you Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms, smirking in that gorgeous way of his that made Harry's blood race.

"Whatever Weaselette, why the hell would Harry want you when he can have me? Harry obviously wants and loves me more than you because he married me."

"You forced him into it when he fell pregnant!" Ginny raged, making Jarvis wake crying, Theo picked him up as he was closest.

"Actually Ginny I married Draco _before_ I fell pregnant. We married in August and I got pregnant in February last year."

"No!"

"Yes. Work out the dates for yourself, I gave birth in September, I carried for seven months and three weeks, which takes us up to the beginning of February, it was the fourth if I'm not mistaken. Which is six months after me and Draco were married."

"You're lying!"

"How can I be? Everything I have told you is the truth Ginny! I do not love you, nor have I ever loved you. To me you're just…well, just Ron's little sister."

Harry shrugged and Ginny went a brilliant red, her eyes spitting daggers at him. She left without another word and Harry sighed, leaning back into his seat. His tensed stomach relaxing, but with it came the need to vomit.

Eyes widening, Harry quickly gave Dante to Draco and rushed to the nearest toilet, Draco calling after him worriedly.

Draco came and found him, minus Dante, who Harry assumed had been given to Blaise or Theo. He crouched down on his haunches and rubbed his back for him, pulling his fringe and bangs out of his face so he didn't get sick on them.

"What happened love? I can understand you being sick at the sight of her face, or angry at the continued allegations of rape and 'dirty, Death Eaters that are keeping and breeding you as a pet' but you didn't show signs of feeling sick until she had left."

"My body was tensed. When I…I relaxed my stomach, it just bubbled and I needed to throw up."

Draco sighed and hugged him even as he shoved his head back into the toilet for round two. Draco dampened his handkerchief, which he never used and kept in his pocket for decoration, in the tiny sink and washed his face free from sweat, tears and vomit.

Harry sniffled and hid his now clean face in Draco's robes. Draco chuckled lightly and pulled him back out, holding him at arms length and tilting his head up.

"You're beautiful Harry." He stated strongly, staring right into those clear, green eyes. "You always have been and you always will be to me. You can go crawling through mud, muck and filth and I'd still kiss you at the end of it. I'd still hug and cuddle you when you're sick, crying or bleeding. I'd still love you if you had a running nose, were sweating or drooling. You are my Husband, my lover, you are my beautiful Harry and I love you, more so everyday from when we first started our relationship."

Draco's thumbs carefully wiped away more tears and Harry flung himself at Draco, hugging him tightly. He hadn't realised he was _still_ holding onto his old insecurities, the ones that dictated that Draco would tire of him, would leave him for someone else and take the boys with him.

It was pathetic that they were still buried inside of him, but if they were still there, it wouldn't come as a surprise when Draco did leave him and took their sons. It would hurt, it would be so excruciatingly painful, but he would have known it was going to happen, so the disappointment wouldn't be there, one less thing for him to feel.

Harry bit his tongue, what the hell was he thinking? This was _Draco_ he was on about! The man who had just told him he would see him as beautiful with a dirty, tearful face, a snobby nose, a vomit smeared mouth and a sweating, mud caked, body. Draco _would not _leave him, ever. Not only because it went against their marriage vows, but because Draco really did love him, Harry had known that, he just hadn't absorbed the full meaning of Draco's love until now.

It had taken until they were stuck in an absolutely tiny train toilet with each other, cuddled up against the door that led back to the real world, vomit in the toilet and a sodden handkerchief in the sink, the silver embroidery on the corner claiming it the property D. A. Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to hate Dumbledore more and more. I had meant for him to be misguiding and subtle, but I'm not doing to well am I? I think it's too late to change his character now, the story wouldn't flow as smoothly. Ah well, what's a story without a bit of Dumbledore bashing.

In the next chapter Harry gives the presents to the Orphanages, has his Healer appointment and finds out what his sickness is. There is also a nasty little surprise visit from the Weasleys.

Thanks to :- peruser, sweetteetwo, RRW, Cazzylove, suprNEONligt, Hatake Tsughi, xXxCriDaNutxXx and SilverLion.

Iceyxstrawberry: If Jarvis is a Seer it is too early to tell. He is just uncomfortable being left in a cot, he'd much rather be on a breathing body where he can hear a heartbeat. Once he settles down and get's use to being in his cot, he will stop fussing so much.

RRW: They are still in England because it is their home. Their family and friends are in England and it isn't easy to just uproot your life and move so far away from everything you have ever known. Besides Harry and Draco are strong, proud and stubborn young men, they wont be run out of their home country by Voldemort.

Though I agree it would be funny to see Bellatrix and Voldemort running all over America looking for Harry and Draco, but that is what blood trackers (Very illegal dark arts that will be coming into the story soon) are for and as Voldemort and Harry share blood, all Voldemort has to do is prick his finger, cast the spell and he'll know where Harry is.

Statistics So Far

Reviews: 192

Hits: 55, 010

C2s: 17

Favourites: 203

Alerts: 276

StarLight Massacre. xXx


	20. Of Appointments, Childish Delight and

_Last Time_

_It had taken until they were stuck in an absolutely tiny train toilet with each other, cuddled up against the door that led back to the real world, vomit in the toilet and a sodden handkerchief in the sink, the silver embroidery on the corner claiming it the property D. A. Malfoy._

Chapter Twenty-One - Of Appointments, Childish Delight and Disasters.

Harry and Draco met up with Narcissa and Janus on the platform. Janus was there seeing as Lucius wasn't out of work yet and wouldn't be for at least another two hours.

People stopped and stared, parents and children alike looking at him and Draco and their boys, gawping disgustingly at them as if they were circus freaks, nudging each other and shuffling closer to get a better look at them and the babies. It put Harry on edge.

Squeezing in closer to Draco, Harry pulled Lexin in closer to him, who was on the outside, closest to the stunned masses. Draco put his free arm around Harry and touched his hand that was cradling Lexin's body in place, subtly letting Harry know that Draco was watching all of them.

Janus met them and stood on Harry's other side, taking Lexin from him, leaving Harry with Dante. Narcissa came to them, her strides longer than normal, making it look like she wasn't hurrying to them when she was.

"Let's get you boys out of here." She stated softly, leading them over to the fireplaces built into the wall of the station.

It was severely dangerous to Apparate with children under a year old, the force of it squashed their heads and because of their soft spots, the skull couldn't reform at the other end causing brain damage, deformity and in some cases, death.

Harry had been horrified when he had heard it and he had almost been sick when the Healers, to make sure the severity of it sunk in, even Draco had come out looking a bit green and had held onto Lexin tightly when they had gotten home, had showed he and Draco.

Janus took Harry, Lexin and Dante straight away, leaving Draco and Jarvis to follow and Narcissa to bring up the rear.

It felt amazing being back here, just the smell of Malfoy Manor had Harry relaxing, and the sight of such a familiar and safe surrounding had the tension draining away from him.

Sinking into a settee, Harry cuddled Lexin and Dante in his arms, he kissed their foreheads, pulled his legs up, and kicked his shoes off, he felt so comfortable here.

Draco chuckled and sat down next to his with a sleeping Jarvis. Harry immediately turned around so he could cuddle into Draco's neck and shoulder instead of the arm of the chair.

"I know you are tired loves, but the Lords and Ladies are adamant that you are to visit them immediately upon your arrival. They have been anxious to greet the little ones, Lucius and I refused to tell them the genders, we kept saying it was your place to tell them, they were so furious."

Harry chuckled and forced himself to stand back up; Draco groaned and started muttering under his breath about how dead ancestors shouldn't be able to order living people around.

"It won't be so bad Draco." Harry told his Husband on the way to the Hall. "How can they possibly find three Malfoy sons bad?"

"Because only one is a Malfoy son. One's a Potter son and the other is a Potter-Malfoy son. Instead of getting three Heirs, they are getting one, losing one as I become the head of the Potter-Malfoy family and won't be getting any more Heirs from us from now on. They are going to be livid."

Harry made an oh of understanding before slowing down his footsteps.

"Oh no you don't, if I'm going to be dragged through this then so are you." Draco stated, winding an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him gently towards the Hall.

It was silent when they entered, Harry hiding slightly behind Draco, these were, after all, Draco's ancestors, not his own.

"Finally decided to show yourselves then?"

"When have only just arrived back home Grandfather." Draco answered Abraxus.

"Well don't keep us waiting boy!" Ajax burst out. "Introduce us."

"Of course Grandfather Ajax. This is our firstborn, Lexin Lucius Malfoy."

Harry popped out fully from around Draco as his Husband nudged him and proudly indicated to the baby in his left arm, wearing a soft blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Our second born is Jarvis Janus." Draco indicated the baby he was holding. Jarvis was wearing a white shirt and pale jeans, his feet covered in a pair of the white socks that Hermione had knitted.

"And this one is our last child, Dante Draco."

Harry showed off the baby in his right arm, wearing a green jumper and black trousers.

"You've had all boys." Abraxus stated proudly.

"All boys." Draco nodded happily. "All of them are strong and healthy; they are gaining weight rapidly and are feeding and sleeping well."

"This is absolutely wonderful news." Amorette cooed.

"We think Lexin has taken your eyes." Harry told her, looking at her eyes and noticing the very, very similar shade to his eldest son's.

"Really?" She asked, her voice lilting in joy.

Harry gave Dante to Draco and walked to her portrait, holding a bleary-eyed Lexin up to her. His son woke up nearly fully when he noticed the new surroundings.

"Oh he does have my eyes! How wondrous!"

"Dante's eyes are going silver, like Draco's and Jarvis's eyes are still newborn blue, they haven't changed yet."

"Are you planning on anymore children?" Evelyn asked.

"Not just yet Grandmother." Draco answered. "We want to wait for a bit longer to enjoy our sons before we have anymore, but yes we do want more children. Plus with everything going on outside these walls, well let's just say we need the archaic protection."

"You need the Pureblood protection?" Dacian asked his voice sharp with anger.

"It seems we have made a lot of enemies." Harry replied sadly. "Those enemies are threatening to hurt our boys to get to us."

"Most of those enemies are from Harry's fan club."

"I do not have a fan club!" Harry hissed. "Those women are deluded and demented and should be committed to a mental asylum!"

Draco smiled tightly and bumped Dante when he made a discontented noise.

"I know you don't love, but that's the only word I can find to describe them."

"What is this club?" Ajax demanded.

"The unofficial Harry Potter fan club is a group of about four thousand pathetic women and girls that are all intent on marrying Harry."

"Men have joined now that it has emerged I'm gay, though the women believe it's a phase I'm going through and that my marriage to Draco wont last."

"But you have used platinum wedding bands, those vows are irreversible."

"A concept they have yet to grasp Grandfather Conan." Draco answered.

"Foolish imbeciles!" Abraxus hissed. "How dare they threaten the line of Malfoy!"

"Some of the letters we have received were cursed, Father has forbidden Harry to touch any letters sent to him as the last one he opened contained the flesh eating potion, if Severus was not there I dread to think what could have happened, Harry could have lost both of his hands."

"This is unheard of! That anyone dares to harm the Malfoy line in such a way!" Abraxus was beside himself in anger. "Through cursed letters like some cowardly blood traitor!"

"We have about two hundred presents for the boys as well, they're disguised as 'Christmas presents.' Draco looked them over, but we're going to let Lucius and Janus look them over as well before giving them away, our children don't need charity or hand outs."

"You're absolutely right they don't!" Atticus snarled.

Harry and Atticus didn't really see eye to eye, in fact, Harry often ended up arguing with the portrait every time he visited the ancestral hall, but if the portrait was willing to stick up for his boys, Harry had no problem with the man, it was only when the past Malfoy Lord harped on about what a bad choice he was for the Malfoy line that his temper flared.

"How are you boys coping with three children?" Evelyn asked.

"We've just about got a daily routine settled, it's hard, but then no one ever said raising a child was easy." Harry answered.

"Besides we have well behaved children, they don't cry more often than they need to and they are feeding every six hours and are mostly sleeping through the night now."

"You had it easier than I did then." Rosalie stated with a fond smile. "My little girl woke every four hours on the dot and would not sleep through the night unless her Father was the one to put her back to bed, unfortunately Christan mostly worked nights through the weekday. I soon had him changing his work schedule though, I just couldn't cope."

"The boys prefer Harry over me." Draco stated, he had sulked for a whole day when Dante had only stopped crying, despite Draco's best efforts, when Harry cuddled him.

"No they don't." Harry replied softly and patiently. "They just feel more comforted around me as it was my body that held them for seven months, they are used to my heartbeat and the sound of my voice, that's all."

Draco grinned and kissed Harry, not caring about displaying his love to his ancestors. He wasn't really cut up about the incident, but Harry's eyes always grew soft and shone with love and adoration for him when he explained that their sons loved him just as much and Draco loved seeing the proof in Harry's eyes that he was loved and cared for.

It made him feel wanted and needed and if it was one thing that he needed, it was to know that his Husband, his Harry, needed him as much as he needed Harry.

"Oh you boys are so cute and sweet together." Amorette cooed.

Draco's jaw clenched at the dreaded C word, but wisely kept his mouth closed. Harry smiled lightly and kissed the tense jaw before turning around to face the portraits again.

"When does Lucius get home from work?" Harry asked.

"About five love."

"You still do not call Lucius and Narcissa, Mother and Father?" Ajax asked with a curious voice. It was tradition after all for those marrying into the Malfoy family to properly address their in-laws by calling them Mother or Father.

"Harry still feels uncomfortable doing so due to him not having parents of his own, he feels it is disrespectful to their memory." Draco answered, sharing a small look with Harry.

It wasn't so much that it was because of his parents memory, it was more to do with the insecurities he held, as down right stupid as it sounded, he didn't want to become too close or comfortable around them in case he was ever forced to leave.

He swallowed slightly as he realised he had gone further down that road than he had wanted to, he called Malfoy Manor 'home' he thought of this place as a safe haven for himself and his family, did it really matter if he called Narcissa, Mother and Lucius, Father. If they ever did disown him from their line he would already be cut up about leaving, he loved them and they loved him, they gave him everything he needed and wanted, the only thing he was doing by not calling them Mother and Father was showing that he didn't love them as much as they loved him and that he didn't respect them, though they more than likely knew he did love and respect them, but that isn't what others would see.

"I'm working on getting better." Harry stated in a quiet voice. "It's just hard. I've never had anyone to love or love me in a parental way. I love them, I do and I respect them highly. It sounds so simple, just call them Mother and Father, but to me it's more complex than that. I've never called anyone Mum or Dad and to me it seems disrespectful to do so now when I know my parents gave their lives for mine."

"Don't fret love, Mother and Father know this and they don't hold it against you."

"They should."

Harry felt all of his sadness and melancholy turn into rage as Atticus just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The first sign of his incredible anger was the red flush that took over his cheeks and his icy green eyes that spat daggers and flame at the portrait.

"Why can't you just keep your damned mouth shut!" Harry hissed, well aware that he couldn't shout as two of his sons were in his arms and the other one was not two feet from him.

"I thought Malfoy's were supposed to be able to control themselves! I thought you could all bite your tongues and stop yourselves from spewing your real thoughts and feelings to others unlike the Weasleys, I thought that is what set you apart from blood traitors! So why do you have this inability to stop yourself from speaking? Just get it into your thick skull that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere just because you tell me to!"

Harry stormed away and headed to the family room. He found Narcissa scolding Janus, who it seemed had been showing her his skills as he juggled her favourite vases.

"Harry sweetie, you look upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm angry."

"What has happened Darling?"

Narcissa ushered him into a seat and sat beside him, cuddling him.

"I shouted at Atticus again. I told him he was thick headed and had an inability to prevent himself from speaking also I pretty much called him a blood traitor and compared him to the Weasleys."

Janus burst out laughing and flumped down on Harry's other side, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair.

"I love you kid, I really do." He stated, tears of mirth shining in his dark grey, almost black, eyes.

"What did you argue about?" Narcissa asked after sending a dark look to Janus.

"He said that you and Lucius should hold that I don't call you Mother and Father against me."

"Oh sweetie, Lucius and I understand. You call us Mum and Dad when you are ready."

"I was thinking you could call me King Janus instead of Uncle, it's more fitting." Janus drawled in that Malfoy way that didn't suit him at all.

Narcissa smacked the back of his head. "Yes if we want to feed that giant head of yours. Just call him Janus honey, he doesn't deserve a title."

Draco came into the room, his cheeks slightly pink. He had gotten angry.

"Draco dear are you alright?"

"Yes Mother, I'm fine. I shouted at Grandfather Atticus."

"What did you say?" Janus asked excitably. "Come here! Come and tell your Uncle Janus."

Draco rolled his silver eyes and shushed Jarvis as he let out a wail.

"I shouted Harry, it woke him up rather abruptly." Draco answered Harry's questioning gaze.

Harry frowned, but bit his tongue. Draco had stood up for him and defended him, he wasn't going to undermine that by shouting at Draco.

Instead, he held out an arm and brought his Husband into a hug, kissing the bristly cheek. Draco's facial hair was so baby fine and grew so slowly, he only needed to shave every other month, this was a shaving month seeing as the blonde hairs on Draco's chin and cheeks were spiky and rough, not their usual silky peach fuzz. They were nearly invisible, you could hardly see the hairs but you could feel them.

"What did you say?" Janus asked impatiently, only the Malfoy mannerisms that had been drilled into him stopped him from bouncing like an excitable puppy.

"I told him that Harry was never going anywhere without me and that he would come into his confidence when he was damned ready. I told him he had better lay of my Husband or I'd blast his portrait off of the wall. I had shouted the last part, which woke up Jarvis, the Ladies, started on Atticus then, apparently, it was his fault that Jarvis woke up because he made me shout. I left the hall to them all screaming at each other."

Janus cackled madly and pulled Harry into another hug. "I always hated Grandfather Atticus the most." He explained. "Father would never have allowed us to speak to anyone like you boys have. Lucius is a lot more lenient. I suspect that is more Narcissa's influence on him."

"I would never have let Draco be brought up the way you, Lucius and myself were raised. It was too harsh, we were too moulded and suppressed. When I was younger, I always wanted to own my own fashion boutique and clothing range. Instead, I was groomed to be the perfect Wife and Mother, I resented it at the time. I was five when my Mother started making me up to look pretty and perfect. She and my Father always told me I wasn't allowed to have a career, or even a job, as it would ruin my soft hands."

Narcissa sighed and looked to them and smiled gently.

"My Father matched me with Lucius when I was just nine, he was eleven and only just into Hogwarts. We were forced to spend every holiday together, getting to know one another. We were officially betrothed and then engaged when I entered Hogwarts two years later, Lucius was fourteen by then and had no interest in an eleven-year-old girl.

We courted for a further three years and then we were married. I was fourteen and Lucius was sixteen, just about to turn seventeen. By that time, I had been almost completely suppressed into the role of the perfect Wife by my parents. I knew how to act around Lucius, how to care for him and how to treat him, I was little more than a servant, a high standing servant, but a servant to Lucius none the less. He however, unlike nearly every other Pureblooded male, did not want some obedient little woman catering to his every need. He didn't want, nor have any need for me. He ignored me most days and barely tolerated me for the rest, even though we were married, he refused to share a bed with an underage girl. We told my parents and his that we were sleeping together every night to conceive an Heir, they believed it to be the Malfoy curse in place.

Lucius didn't sleep with me until I was seventeen and legally of age, you boys were legal for sex at sixteen and you had our consent to marry, but Lucius didn't want to take any chances and waited another year. It wasn't until then that he really started paying attention to me. He bought me flowers and fine jewellery, chocolate and nice clothing, but he was still emotionally distant. I didn't want clothes or sweets or poxy flowers, I wanted a companion, someone I could confide in and trust inexplicitly with my deepest wants and fears. At that time, Lucius was not that person.

Many a time I thought of having an affair, we had not married with platinum right away like you boys did, but with white gold, we had our vows renewed with platinum a few years after Draco was born. It would not have harmed me at that time to sleep with someone else, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a lifetime companion, not just a cheap fling with some random stranger. If I wanted a companion, it had to be Lucius, so I tried harder. But the harder I tried, the more distant he became."

Narcissa looked away from them again and gently dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"What changed your relationship?" Harry asked softly, leaning into his Mother-in-Law, offering her comfort.

"Funny enough it was Janus."

Janus looked smug and was grinning from ear to ear.

"It was the day he was attacked by the Nichols Patriarch. Dixon Nichols was a large, beefy man who hadn't worked a day in his life, living off of his Father's legacy. But he was wicked fast with his wand. Janus was nine at the time, I was eighteen and Lucius was twenty."

"There's eleven years between you and Lucius?" Harry asked, shocked, he knew Janus was the younger brother, he just hadn't ever asked by how much. "Wow Lucius looks good for his age, either you had a very hard life, which I doubt, or Lucius has aged well. I thought there were only a couple years between you, two or three, not eleven!"

"Are you calling me old!"

"No, I'm calling Lucius young."

Janus pouted and then grinned again, ruffling his already dishevelled mop.

"As I was saying, Janus was only nine when he was attacked and hospitalised. The attack left him in a coma and Lucius was so worried. He was sick with worry everyday and he was so angry, always angry. He used to go white as a sheet when his Father's owl turned up with another letter, just in case this time it bore the news of Janus' death.

Everything changed, all of Lucius' walls came crashing down, he was open, emotional and vulnerable. I was seeing everything I had ever wanted to see from him, but when I saw it, I didn't want to look at him. It hurt. He was hurting so much and I…I wasn't use to it, I had wanted him to show his feelings, but not like this, he was hurting and it hurt me to see him in so much pain. My Mother had never coached me on how to deal with a crying, hurting Husband as Lucius was supposed to be the unshakable, stoic, Malfoy Heir. He wasn't supposed to break down like he was doing. So all of my walls came down, everything my Mother and Father had taught me abandoned me. I did as I felt I should for the first time in my life.

I comforted and held Lucius as he cried and screamed for his brother, soothed him as he told me over and over that he wanted to exchange places with his brother. Janus was the key that unlocked our relationship and we found the exact things we were looking for in each other. What we thought wasn't there, was but was kept locked inside of ourselves.

I wanted a companion, a Husband I could confide in, someone I could love and have a family with and Lucius wanted an independent, strong willed woman whom he didn't have to baby sit. He had thought me dull and saw me more as a doll than an actual person, I hadn't realised until that point that I was what Lucius said I was, my parents had groomed me to be a walking, talking doll.

Janus was in a coma for three agonising months and in hospital for a further five months before he was released with a full bill of health, his normal happy, bubbly self. He was more whiny and more annoying though, he was Abraxus and Evelyn's miracle child, the second baby they thought they would never have, he was spoilt rotten from before he was born, he was spoilt to the point of ruin after the attack.

Lucius was so relieved. But after that, our relationship changed. He saw me as more than a burdening Wife that he had to have a child with. He saw me as a person, he could have a proper intellectual conversation with me, he could banter with me. As Lucius paid me more attention, my confidence grew and I broke away from the teachings of my parents, I grew into myself. I tried to break away from everything my parents had taught me and as I succeeded, Lucius fell further in love with me.

I fell pregnant finally at twenty-seven and gave birth to you Draco when I was twenty-eight, Lucius was thirty and dear baby Janus was nineteen. You strengthened us even more and we doted on you, perhaps excessively, but we couldn't care less, we loved you Dragon and we still do. You have made us proud and so happy.

We could never have brought you up like we were raised. We loved you too much and knew the dangers first hand. I didn't want you to be some stoic, unemotional statue like Pureblood Heirs and future Lords are supposed to be. I wanted a happy, fun loving little boy who wasn't afraid to ask for a hug or a kiss in fear of getting rejected or hit for it.

Harry your childhood was not the best, some of the things you have told us have brought me to tears, others plague my dreams and form some of my worst nightmares, that anyone could treat a child so badly deserves to be punished, but you have risen above them. You are so mature and so grown up and you shouldn't be. You should still be boys, you're both seventeen, you're men now, legal to do as you please. You should be going out and getting drunk on your first sips of Firewhiskey, going to clubs and having the time of your lives with friends. I admit when I heard about how you were raised I thought you were a bad match, I thought your relationship wouldn't last. Draco, you were my baby boy. Spoilt, brattish, arrogant and childish, it is partly our fault for spoiling you and always letting you get your own way.

You Harry, you were so calm, so mature and intelligent even if you showed it in the wrong way. You were impulsive and you still wear your heart on your sleeve, but you were an adult in a child's body, you had an understanding of adult things and situations before your time. You might not have been paid for it, but you were working at twelve when you helped in the hospital wing, you put aside childish rivalry to treat Draco even though he was never nice to you and tormented you and your friends. That doesn't take courage Harry, it takes maturity. You were thirteen, you shouldn't have had that level of maturity but you did."

Harry bit his lip and swallowed, looking to Draco on the other side of Janus. This story was shaking his Husband as well from the look of his tensed body, clenched jaw and moist eyes.

"When I think of how you were raised, it turns my stomach and burns my eyes with the need to shed tears, but I also think that if you had never been raised in such a horrific way, you wouldn't be the man you are today."

"Mother." Draco growled warningly, he hated thinking about what his Husband had gone through and to hear his own Mother saying Harry wouldn't be the kind, loving person he was today if he hadn't been beaten and abused everyday of his life was taking it too far in his opinion.

"No Draco. Tell me, if at thirteen you were both the spoilt, childish, schoolboy rivals, would you ever have made the first move to bridge the enmity between you? Would you have been the bigger man Draco and approached Harry if he showed you that he didn't care, that he was your Gryffindor enemy? Because I know you, my son, you wouldn't have. For all of your perfection, you are a very petty person, it is mine and Lucius' fault of course, we knew we were spoiling you and did nothing to stop it. You would have held tightly to your rivalry, if Harry had not been raised as he was, he would have been the same immature, petty and childish boy that you were Draco. If Harry wasn't so mature, if he hadn't been the bigger man on that day you were injured, you wouldn't be sitting here today a married man. You wouldn't have each other and you wouldn't have those three darling boys.

It was your childhoods that moulded you into the men you are today and if anything had been different, if something had changed along the way, you would never have found such a strong love in each other."

"So you're…!" Draco started angrily.

"I am not saying Harry deserved _anything_ those beasts did to him Draco." Narcissa cut in sternly. "You know our view on child cruelty and abuse. All I am saying is if Harry hadn't have grown up in such an awful household that stripped him of his innocence and childhood and forced him to age well before his time, then he would never have been mature enough to approach you and treat your wounds on that fateful day. It was that day that changed everything for you both and though I am disgusted by what those people did to you Harry, I am happy with the end results. You suffered so much and now you are being repaid in kind, you are happy, you are married and have three sons. Would you exchange that for having childhood memories?"

"No." Harry replied softly. "I wouldn't change the here and now for any amount of childhood memories. I love my life right now, as it is. I understand where you are coming from and what you are saying. It makes me feel better and I think that with time I could let go of the past, your story has made me realise that I haven't quite let go of the past yet, not fully, but I want to. I want to get over what they did to me, how they treated me because they have no place in my present or future."

"That is the maturity I am talking about." Narcissa told him with a sad smile. "If it were anyone else, they wouldn't be able to let go, it would grow and fester and then the circle of abuse would start again with your children Harry, but you are so strong, strong enough to break the cycle of abuse, you will never do that to your own children because you can move past what happened to you."

Harry swallowed, he couldn't even think of harming his own children. To think that if he was weaker he could physically abuse his own children made his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He would like to think that if he ever did try to harm their children, then Draco would kill him, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself, but he knew Draco could never kill him.

But that was all theoretical. He would never harm his own children. He remembered what it was like, being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for weeks, months on end, sometimes not even being let out for toilet breaks. The humiliation of having to soil himself because his bladder just could hold his urine any more. Being ridiculed and laughed at, beaten, starved and yelled at. His abuse went so deep inside of himself, but he didn't care about himself, it was his Husband and children that came first. Though one day he promised to sit down and tell Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Janus everything that had ever happened to him, no matter how horrific or humiliating. He needed to let it all go before those roots took a hold of him and he became the very monster to his own children that he had once huddled away from and feared.

* * *

It was the twentieth of December and Harry was in Saint Mungos, waiting to see Healer Maximillian Almus, he had been sick twice more in three days, he was definitely not as bad as when he had first taken that potion from Madam Pomfrey, but he was still sick.

Severus had yet to find out what the potion was, but he had flooed Lucius and told him he had an idea of what it was and if he was right, Harry needed to see a Healer, which was a moot point seeing as he was already going to see a Healer.

He had been in the hospital all morning, the media had found out and had cornered him in the damned waiting room, asking him if it was his babies that were sick, then asking him why he hadn't said he had given birth to triplets, then why hadn't he announced them yet, why hadn't he told them his babies were boys and not just the one girl.

He didn't need the added stress, an intern had whisked him away to a private waiting room and then security had been called to get the reporters out of the hospital. Harry thought they were so stupid, he was obviously here on his own, why would his children be sick and need medical attention? They were only three months old.

"Mr Potter-Malfoy?"

Harry looked up at the intern and smiled at her. Her breath caught and it was then that Harry closed down, his smile becoming forced and mechanical and his eyes cold.

"Ri…right this way." She stuttered.

She led him to an examination room and left him in there, stuttering and blushing all the way.

"Heal…Healer Almus will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Harry managed to get out as politely as he could. After all any bad mannerisms fell onto Lucius and Narcissa, not himself as he was a 'submissive' and fell under Lucius' protection and when they left school, he would be under Draco's protection.

Harry had to wait a further five minutes for the Healer to come into the room and when he did, Harry was taken aback. The man was in his early forties and was well over six foot; Harry would put him at six foot seven and had the bulky muscles to go with it. He looked like he should have been a bouncer at a rowdy nightclub, not a Healer.

"Right then, what seems to be the problem Mr Potter-Malfoy?" He asked, his voice was deep, reminding Harry of a growling bear.

"I've been throwing up a lot and suffering with bad migraines that have come on suddenly. I went to Healer Pomfrey who diagnosed me with influenza."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't have influenza."

The Healer's eyebrows rose in shock, but he recovered quickly.

"How did you deduce this Mr Potter-Malfoy?"

"Please just call me Harry. She gave me a black potion to take."

"The influenza potion is a slate purple colour."

"It makes me wonder what I actually have, why I was told I have influenza when I haven't and why I was given the wrong potion with a potentially lethal dosage."

"What was the dosage?"

"Twenty millilitres to be taken twice a day, once in the morning and one in the night. I'm told that forty millilitres of any potion a day can be lethal."

"It can be as most ingredients in potions can actually poison the body if taken in such large quantities. Have you actually been sick since Harry?"

"The potion made me feel much worse, my stomach burnt and cramped up for about two days afterward, I wasn't being physically sick, but I felt like being sick. I didn't start vomiting again until four days later."

"And what was the date that day?" The Healer asked, taking notes on a clipboard.

"I went to see Healer Pomfrey on Friday the tenth of December, I threw up the morning before I took the potion and about three hours after I took the potion, after that I wasn't sick again until Tuesday the fourteenth."

"Right, so you actually took this potion? Do you remember how much you took?"

"Twenty millilitres, like she prescribed."

"Okay, well if you could jump up on the table for me Harry, I want to examine you and see if this potion has done any damage to your insides."

Harry did as he was told and sat on the examining table being poked and prodded with various instruments.

"You have a calcium deficiency." The Healer told him.

"I know. I drink milk for breakfast everyday and try to get as much calcium as possible."

"I'll prescribe you a potion anyway, just to kick start it."

Harry nodded and watched the Healer frown in concentration as he worked.

"All of your organs are fine and perfectly healthy, though your stomach has taken a beating, the lining has been corroded by stomach acid, this is more than likely the effects of you vomiting. I could prescribe you another potion if you want it, but frankly there isn't much need, this sort of damage will fix itself once you have stopped vomiting."

Harry nodded and watched as his stomach was prodded, he had gained a little weight from being pregnant but he was still pretty much concaved, just not as badly.

"This is worrying, you have very little fat stores and as you can plainly see, some of your ribs are visible."

"I eat fine, three sometimes four meals a day."

"Are they proper portions?"

"More than proper portions, my Husband won't let me eat any less and always pushes me to eat more; I've gained weight throughout my pregnancy and kept some of it afterwards."

"That you have kept the baby weight from pregnancy and still look like this is worrying Harry. Can you think of anything that might have stopped you from gaining weight?"

"I…I…" Harry swallowed hard. "I was malnourished and starved as a child." He whispered out, he could hardly hear his own voice and was sure the Healer hadn't heard him, but he had.

"I suspected as much, I'm sorry Harry but this sort of deficiency can not be fixed over night."

"I know. I was told as much a few years ago."

"Why were you never put on a nutrient course? A few years could have had you looking much healthier."

"I have an allergy to any part of a rabbit."

"Ah, so you can't have the crucial ingredient, the rabbit liver, anywhere near you and the potion won't work without it."

"Exactly."

"Perhaps, if you wish, I could find a Potions expert to find a way to over come this."

"I'm already on it Healer Almus. Severus Snape is my Husband's Godfather and a family friend; he is looking into many potions that have rabbit bits in them and finding ways to replace them with alternative things which will do the same thing."

"Lucky for you there aren't that many potions with rabbit in them and please call me Max, though never Maxie, my Mother used to call me that."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, but couldn't help but worry about his poor state of health.

"So why am I being sick?"

"There seems to be a chemical imbalance in your body Harry. You're producing too much oestrogen. You have already said you have given birth, but can you tell me how long ago that was?"

"Three months, I gave birth to triplets on September the twenty-first."

"Triplets? My god you have been a busy boy."

"My three beautiful baby boys. Me and Draco, my Husband, have settled nicely I think, we have an established daily routine and we try to stick to it as much as possible."

"Right Harry, I'm going to call for a Healer that specialises in male pregnancies if you will bear with me for one moment."

"Healer Tipoin please. She is my private Healer and helped me through the end of my pregnancy and my birth; just tell her it's Harry."

Maximillian nodded and wrote out a short letter, he tapped it with his wand and it folded itself into a little paper plane, he stamped it with a blue wax seal before tapping it again, the plane zoomed out of the room through a little chute in the wall.

"Right then Harry. You have increased amounts of oestrogen, which is what is making you sick. It takes six weeks for all of your hormones to level off after giving birth, so the birth of your triplets is not the reason for your high levels of oestrogen."

"Then what is the cause for the high levels of oestrogen?"

"I'm not completely certain, but I suspect you might be pregnant again Harry."

Harry couldn't hear anything through the white rush of noise. He could see the Healer's mouth moving, but it was as if the sound had turned off. Pregnant. He was pregnant again after giving birth only three months ago.

This wasn't supposed to happen! They had been so careful! They had used the contraceptive spell; he was supposed to have been protected! He felt tears welling up, angry, frustrated tears that he refused to let fall. They could only just cope with Lexin, Jarvis and Dante, what would another baby do to them? Another three babies?

Harry tugged his hair and felt small hands ease them away again; he looked up into the familiar face of Tracy Tipoin.

"So here we are again Harry."

"We were so careful!" He insisted slightly hysterically.

"You might not be pregnant yet, this could just be a hormone imbalance."

"With my luck it's probably quadruplets this time."

"Alright Harry, let's take a look."

Healer Tipoin laid him down and scanned his abdomen with a complex spell. She touched the tip of her wand to a piece of parchment with Healer Almus looking over her shoulder, which for his height wasn't all that hard. They shared a look before Healer Tipoin gave him a hard look.

"Have you taken any potions recently Harry?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be an influenza potion, as I was wrongly diagnosed with influenza on the tenth of December. It was a black, tar like potion and I took twenty millilitres of it."

"Okay Harry. You _are_ pregnant; you are a day away from being eleven weeks, which means conception was the fifth of October. Your baby is struggling to survive Harry, whatever you have taken has done damage to your placenta."

Harry struggled to keep breathing. He was nearly three months pregnant and he could lose his baby.

"You're dates show a very small time period elapsed before you had sex again Harry, I remember telling you and Draco to wait at least six weeks before having sexual intercourse again. In fact, you waited only two weeks and you got pregnant right away whilst your body was still in 'pregnancy mode' for a lack of a better term. That is why the conception took up immediately, your hormones hadn't had time to return to normal and as far as your body was concerned, you were still with child, as you hadn't carried the triplets to term. Your body has completely accepted this conception, there was no struggle or fight from your body or magic as there normally is with male pregnancies."

"So I am pregnant."

"Yes Harry."

"The patch on my womb?"

"That is irrelevant Harry, you know that in males a womb is created by magic upon conception and melts away after the birth. You have a new womb which was made by your magic upon conception."

Harry nodded, one worry taken away from his crushed shoulders.

"Harry? You remember I told you when you were pregnant with the triplets that the percentage of death for you was forty percent?"

"Yes."

"This is a high risk pregnancy Harry, your body is not adequate for carrying another child after the triplets, not at this time and you have serious underlying health risks, most notably your malnourishment and calcium deficiency which Healer Almus has also commented on, add that up with your damaged placenta…"

"What is the percentage this time?" He asked.

"If you are carrying one child? Sixty percent Harry. Twins, seventy-five percent. If this is another set of triplets Harry, the chance that you can die in labour is ninety percent. If this is another set of triplets, or even a set of twins, I would seriously consider a termination Harry. Your body will not be able to cope as it is and that's without throwing in a damaged placenta."

Harry swallowed hard and felt the tears threatening to spill again.

"Harry, listen to me. A single baby is over the halfway line, there is a sixty percent chance you can die with one baby, sixty percent is very high Harry. I want you to seriously consider a termination, if you need any other reason than your life, think of your Husband and the three boys you already have. Do you not want to see them grow up? Is another baby worth your life Harry? Is it worth not seeing your sons grow up and have their own lives? They need their Mother."

The tears were falling and he couldn't stop them. He didn't believe in abortion unless in extreme situations, such as rape. But he wanted to live for his sons. Healer Tipoin was right, he wanted to live to see his sons grow up.

Would this be considered an extreme situation, would a damaged placenta be the basis for an abortion. He would have to run it by the family, but he just knew he would feel guilty for the rest of his life if he terminated this baby, but what was a bit more guilt on his already guilt laden shoulders.

"Right, I'm going to do an ultrasound scan Harry, just to see how damaged your placenta is. Your baby seems to be fine and holding up well, but I am unsure of whether or not we can fix the damage already done."

Harry nodded and pulled his shirt up exposing the deceptively flat stomach. It was very hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he was nearly three months pregnant, with three-month-old sons.

Two weeks. Just two weeks from when he had given birth to when he had gotten pregnant again. This wasn't what he had wanted, he was sure they had been careful enough, but he of course remembered that one morning where they hadn't used protection, the morning after he had run away to Grimmauld Place, of all the hiding places in the world, with his three, two week old sons.

He had just been so sorry, so guilty for running away; Draco had been desperate and worried. They had come together for one morning and it had ruined everything. This baby or babies or however many there were, were going to ruin everything he had strived to achieve.

He had just gotten his life in order, he had an established daily routine, he had started training again…oh god he had been training strenuously whilst pregnant! There was a damned war going on! Would anyone truly blame him if he had an abortion, would Draco hold it against him? Would Lucius and Narcissa…oh Narcissa! She would never let him forget it if he terminated a child when she had been so desperate for a second baby after Draco. She probably wouldn't speak to him ever again!

The tears came thicker and faster as he felt the cool gel being spread over his abdomen, a Muggle ultrasound had to be performed until the sixth month, after that a magical one could be performed which brought up a three-D picture of the baby that hovered over his abdomen.

He felt the roller wand press against his stomach and braved a look at the screen. It showed a lot of black, a mass of white and some grey. He tried to make out the picture of any babies that would be there, but he just couldn't see it. Healer McCarter had not seen fit to give him a scan and by the time he had come to Healer Tipoin, he had been far gone enough for a magical scan, which looked so different to this he couldn't believe they were both scans of the inside of him and of his baby.

"Right Harry, you see this here?" Healer Tipoin pointed out a lump of white and followed a thin white line down in a sort of a sideways C that ended in a sort of flick.

"Yes."

"This is baby's head, which flows down to the spinal cord which is forming nicely, and this little question mark shape is baby's legs. You should be happy to hear that there is only one baby, of which I am almost certain."

She rolled the wand all over his abdomen that showed a lot of black and grey specks, before moving it back down to the white mass that was his eleven-week-old baby.

"Yes, only one baby this time."

"Can you tell the sex?"

"Sorry Harry, not until you are sixteen to eighteen weeks gone and that's only if baby is being cooperative."

"My placenta?"

"You see this grey mass here? That is your placenta. It isn't all that damaged Harry, which is surprising but not unwelcome news, but you will be placed on the high risk list again and you have to be watched in case your placenta detaches itself from your womb wall."

Harry nodded, looking to the misshapen white blob. That was his baby. Another baby. Just the one, but still another baby that would depend upon him for the next however many years.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry nodded again as Healer Tipoin cast a spell to clean off the gel. Pulling his shirt down, Harry sat up and wiped the tears away.

"How did the placenta get damaged?"

"I have a feeling that the potion you took was an abortion potion Harry. It takes only two hundred millilitres of the potion, to be taken over ten days, to completely abort a baby. You took a double dosage Harry. Twenty millilitres of the potion has already damaged your placenta, if you had taken any more, we might not be even having this conversation right now. It is dangerous to double the dosage on any abortion potion, especially one as strong as the Validus Interimo Latex potion. It translates roughly as powerful killing liquid and concentrates itself through your blood, through the placenta and into the baby, before it is expelled from your body, leaving you unharmed, but it essentially poisons the baby and kills it very quickly. It is the strongest potion one can get for an abortion and it isn't for sale in any shop and must be brewed under strict regulation and under careful supervision of a Ministry official.

Harry said nothing; he just placed his hands over his flat stomach. Madam Pomfrey had tried to abort his baby without his permission, instead of asking him this time and recommending it, she had gone and given him a potion that would abort his baby, why had he taken that potion. Why?

"Have a think about everything I have said Harry and this time, please tell your Husband when you get home."

"Oh don't you worry about that Healer Tipoin, he's going to get a right earful from me, he swore he would cast the contraceptive spell every time we had sex and he didn't, I am going to damn well demand he tells me the spell so I can do it myself. Not that he's going to be getting any sex from me for the next couple of years. Just as a precaution of course."

Tracy smiled and helped the diminutive boy down from the bed. She honestly hadn't expected this. After the rollercoaster of emotions and the list of problems and health risks that the last pregnancy had caused, she just hadn't expected to see Harry and Draco again for a few years. She certainly hadn't expected to see him just three months after the birth of triplets, pregnant again with another baby.

She hoped that Harry considered her warnings; she had had couples terminating a baby for just a twenty-five percent chance of death. Harry had stuck it through a high-risk pregnancy of triplets with a forty percent chance of death. Now that percentage was sixty for just the one baby. If they had waited, just a year or so, Harry's pregnancy would have been a low risk with a thirty percent chance of death. Which was still quite high, but he was a very small, slender boy and the trouble he faced carrying a child to term was astronomical.

He had survived a high risk, forty percent pregnancy with triplets, but sixty, it was too high and with three month old boys as well, but Harry was so sensitive about the topic of abortion, Tracy just hoped Harry actually told his family the real risk this new baby posed to his life and didn't try to down play it or, Circe forbid, he actually kept this baby a secret again like he did with the triplets.

* * *

Harry flooed home, a picture of the scan in his hands and the piece of parchment that told him he was ten weeks and six days pregnant.

He had gone alone to the hospital because Lucius and Janus were in work and both Lexin and Dante had kicked off five minutes before Harry's appointment. He had ordered Draco to remain with Narcissa to calm their sons down.

His appointment had been in the afternoon and he had been in the hospital for just under three hours, it was just coming up to seven at night, everyone would be home and Draco was probably going spare with worry.

Harry snarled. Draco had damn well better worry! Harry was going to kill him, Draco had promised he would always use the contraceptive charm and he hadn't! They had sworn that their next baby would be planned! Harry didn't even know how to damn well cast the contraceptive charm so the protection had always been left to Draco.

He walked into the family room; the boys would be in bed so he could shout as loud as he wanted. Narcissa was reading a book in her favourite chair, Lucius was writing in that elegant way of his on a piece of parchment that was resting on his knee, Janus was throwing bits of parchment into the fire and Draco was pacing up and down the length of the room.

He turned around to come back towards the door when he saw Harry.

"Oh Merlin Harry!" He cried out and crushed Harry in a hug. Harry did not share his sentiments.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed, shoving the blonde away from him.

"What's my fault?" Draco asked, a cautious look entering his eyes.

"This!" Harry shouted, flinging his arm that could have meant anything in his agitation.

"It's your fault! You promised!"

"Harry. What is wrong? What did I promise?"

"No more. You promised we would wait, but you damn well FORGOT!"

"Harry if you could calm down." Lucius told him, coming closer to the quarrelling couple.

"Don't break them up Luce!" Janus pouted. "I was watching the drama."

"You can shut the hell up as well!" Harry spat at the Malfoy.

"Harry, tell me what is wrong."

Harry shoved the piece of parchment into Draco's hands and watched as he read it. Harry saw the understanding come into his eyes and he knew Draco was thinking back to that night. The horror that entered those silver eyes let Harry know that Draco now knew he had forgotten the contraceptive charm.

"Fuck Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry let Draco hold him and sooth him. This shouldn't have been happening. Why was it always him? Why couldn't it just be someone else for once? He was sick of almost dying at every corner.

"Boys?" Narcissa called out to them softly. "What is wrong? Harry are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Harry replied, brushing his wet eyes. He shoved the scan photo at Lucius. "Congratulations, you're going to be a Grandfather again."

"Harry? How did this happen?"

Harry snorted. "Ask Draco, he's the one that forgot the charm and now I'm eleven weeks pregnant."

"But that's only just two weeks after you gave birth."

"I know."

"The Healer told you to wait at least six weeks."

"I know."

Narcissa sighed and approached her Husband looking at the scan photo. She couldn't even see a baby in the colourless, grainy, photo.

"Harry, this says you're on the high risk list again." Draco pointed out. "Is it another set of triplets?"

"I'm on the high risk list because my placenta is damaged and could detach from my womb wall. If this pregnancy is another set of triplets there is a ninety percent chance that I will die in labour."

"Ninety?" Draco whispered in a horrified voice.

"Seventy-five if it's twins and sixty if there is a single baby."

Narcissa closed her eyes and went to embrace her baby son. Harry was so small and slight, so tender and soft. She didn't want him to die; she held him closer and inhaled the warm smell that always surrounded him.

"I have to think about a termination."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Do you not understand Draco? There is a sixty percent chance that I will die during labour. I had an ultra sound scan. It's just the one baby, but that is still sixty percent and the baby might not even make it that far if my placenta detaches itself from my womb wall! I could die Draco and I don't want to. I already have three beautiful baby boys, why would I risk not seeing them grow up and live their lives for a baby that has less of a chance than I do for surviving this pregnancy?"

"This is your decision Harry." Narcissa told him. "Of course it's natural to want to live to see the children you already have grow up."

"I don't believe in abortion." Harry said softly. "When I found out males could get pregnant, I always swore I would never have an abortion, that I would keep the baby even if I was…if I was raped. It wouldn't have been the baby's fault after all. I told myself that nothing was worth killing an innocent baby, but now that I already have children, I find myself struggling to hold onto the belief that there are only a few exceptions for killing an innocent baby. It's so selfish of me, but I would rather live for the sons I already have than risk death for this baby."

"It isn't selfish honey. Sixty is a very high percentage." Narcissa told him as Draco stood there like stone. "If you feel like you want a termination, we will book you one for as soon as you want it."

Draco left without another word and Lucius sighed.

"I'll go and talk to him." The Malfoy Patriarch said before following his son.

"Draco hates me, I'm so selfish!" Harry cried.

"You're not selfish for wanting to live for the sons you already have Harry." Janus told him seriously.

"I…I haven't even fully decided on a termination and Draco hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you sweetie." Narcissa told him. "He just wants a large family. You can still give him that, but having another baby this close to your triplets is just foolish and with the health risks, I wouldn't advise you to keep the baby Harry."

"But I want to."

"Harry dear, what do you mean?"

"I want to keep the baby even with the health risks and the chance of death. I don't think I am able to get myself mentally prepared enough for a termination. If I ever get my head around it, I think the baby will be over twenty weeks old anyway, I don't think I can mentally prepare myself for an abortion in nine weeks. It isn't long enough, a hundred weeks isn't a long enough time for me to get my head around it."

"What are you saying?" Janus asked a note of steel in his voice.

"I'm going to try and keep this baby for as long as possible. The major health risk is the damaged placenta that could detach at any moment. If we had only waited a year or so, the risk for this baby would be a low risk pregnancy with a thirty percent chance of me dying during labour."

Janus closed his eyes and placed a large hand on Harry's shoulder. He opened those dark grey eyes and tilted Harry's chin with his free hand so emerald eyes met those dark grey orbs.

"Do not do this because you think Draco will be angry with you. If you keep this baby to term, do it because you want to, because you feel it's the right thing to do. Not because your Husband will throw a hissy fit. There is a very real possibility that you could die Harry, then where will Lexin, Jarvis and Dante be without a Mother? You have already said that you could miscarry the baby anyway, why risk it all on keeping Draco happy. Do you think he will be happy if his outburst just now causes you to change your mind to suit him and his wishes? Do you think he will be happy if the worst possible outcome happens and both you and the baby die, leaving him a widow and a single parent of three, very young, sons."

Harry swallowed and forced his rapid mind to think. His heart accelerated and he swallowed again.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I killed an innocent baby that didn't ask to be conceived." He whispered, choked. "But I also wouldn't be able to forgive myself for dying on Draco and my sons. I don't know what to do!"

"You don't have to make a decision right away Harry." Narcissa told him gently. "Just think on it a bit more, you have a bit of time left before you need to decide."

Harry nodded and sighed. He thought about everything, before pushing it aside. He didn't want to think on it any longer, he had to do something to take his mind off of it.

"I think I'm going to take those presents to the orphanages now." He decided suddenly.

All of the presents had been opened and thoroughly checked and scanned for any curses, potions or inappropriateness. Some of the things people had given to his 'daughter' were disgusting, including sex toys, pornography, blades, poison baked into cakes or cookies and his favourite, two dolls of himself and Draco, which were actually charmed voodoo dolls.

Lucius had been beside himself in fury as he had uncovered those and dismantled the charm and then cast a new one on the dolls that wouldn't allow them to get hurt. They were in a protective bubble, locked in a box in the elder Malfoy's study.

Magical voodoo dolls were dangerous and very expensive. The good thing about them was they could only be made once in the appearance of that person, so there wouldn't be any more dolls of Harry or Draco showing up. Most Purebloods, and other paranoid witches and wizards, had a voodoo doll made of themselves and kept them locked up in protective places, like their bank vaults. The doll couldn't kill them, but the amount of pain they could cause normally had witches and wizards wishing for death instead.

Lucius had sworn the entire family was going to get a doll made of themselves, including Lexin, Dante and Jarvis, and he was going to keep them all safe.

The rest of the presents had actually been alright, there were a few rattles, some normal dolls, a children's make up set, though what a three month old baby would want with one of those he had no idea, a few dress up outfits, there was a full chess set, a box of ribbons and beads, a ton of coloured paper, craft sets, glitter, stickers, there was clothes of all sizes and even some children's books and it was all going to different orphanages.

Harry had done a lot of researching since he had gotten home to find the most needing of orphanages. He had found quite a few. He hadn't told Draco, but he had gone out and bought a ton of Muggle toys, mainly for boys seeing as nearly all of the gifts given to them were meant for girls, he didn't think it was fair to just give girls toys to an orphanage, but he knew Draco would have hit the roof.

"Now dear?"

"Yes, it's five days until Christmas."

"But it's seven at night. It's dark out."

"I'll be fine; I'm only dropping off a few presents. I'll have my wand just in case of an emergency and I have my emergency Portkey. The boys are sleeping and this will give me and Draco time to cool down."

"Okay sweet heart, be careful."

Harry nodded and picked up the sacks of toys. They had already been separated into separate sacks; he would just give one sack to each orphanage. What the rest of the family didn't know, was that inside the shrunken sacks was another shrunken sack of toys, the ones that Harry had bought, so each orphanage was going to get two sacks of toys, a girls sack and a boys sack.

Touching the Portkey that he was wearing around his right wrist that was already set with the destination of every orphanage he was going to visit, Harry disappeared and reappeared in a deserted alleyway opposite the orphanage. It was a grim place and Harry took out the first sack, cancelled the shrinking charm on it, then took out the second sack of toys from inside it and cancelled the charm on that one as well.

With the two sacks in hand, he walked over the road and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before a haggard woman opened the door, she seemed surprised to see him.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm giving in to the Christmas spirit." Harry told her, heaving the sacks of presents out from behind him. "For the children. Happy Christmas."

"I…I don't know what to say." The woman stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Bless you! Bless you and your kindness."

Harry smiled at how grateful she was for just two bags of presents.

"The red one is girls toys, the blue one is boys."

"The children will be so happy. Come in, please come in!"

Harry hesitated before picking up the two sacks and bringing them inside. They had a weightless charm on them for the moment, they were just too heavy for him to even think of lifting and that was without his recent discovered pregnancy.

The establishment was very clean, it was just so bare. There were no carpets, just floorboards, the walls were empty, devoid of pictures, photos and even wallpaper. There was no clutter, no bric-a-brac, nothing. The room he was lead into had a dead and bare looking Christmas tree with some wilted tinsel thrown around it. There were five presents wrapped in plain, brown paper underneath it. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat at the pathetic sight.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke, the children will be so upset if it is."

"It's not a joke. I'm just a very generous person. I have three boys of my own. Triplets. They're three months old and quite a few people gave them presents that are far over their age limit, so I decided to give them away. When I saw how grateful everyone was to just get something, I went out and bought more. I feel others deserve to have a Christmas, not just me and my own family."

The woman covered her mouth and nose with a pale, calloused hand and sobbed. She looked like she had been working hard for years, for no recognition, with no help at all.

"Thank you."

"Where are the children?"

"In bed, most of the children here are young."

"How many are here?"

"Twenty of them, my helpers are reading the stubborn ones a story."

"Twenty? That many?"

"Yes. It is a very high number, but not many people adopt from places like these. We're lucky if we have an adoption every two or three years."

Harry shook his head and got down on his knees, pulling the beautifully wrapped presents out of the bags, they returned to their normal weight once they left the bag. The girls presents were all in flowery, girly paper and the boys stuff was in blue or green paper, covered in cars or footballs.

"I don't think it'll matter who opens what, some of the toys are unisex, besides I always did believe in sharing, why can't a girl play with a football or a boy with a Barbie doll?"

The woman chuckled as she helped him with quaking hands. Another woman entered the room, a toddler on her hip. She seemed stunned silent at the sight before her.

"How…how is this possible?" She asked breathily, tears in her eyes.

"This young man has such a generous heart, he's giving all of these to the orphanage."

"Why?" The new woman asked struggling to keep a hold on the little boy. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm an orphan myself." Harry confided, catching the little boy as he finally escaped the woman and ran at the presents. "My parents died when I was very small, I was about fifteen months old and I can't remember them. I just want to help other orphans have the life I never."

Harry handed the little boy a small wrapped package and watched as the three-year-old tore into it, revealing a shiny new car. The boy pushed the car at Harry, urging him to open the box and get it out for him.

Smiling, Harry did so, taking the car out and handing it to the boy, who began pushing it around the floor making car noises.

"There have to be at least fifty presents here."

"About sixty five." Harry told them. "There should be twenty-five girls presents, twenty-five boys presents and about fifteen unisex ones."

"Thank you. You have given these children a Christmas we couldn't even hope to."

"It was no problem at all."

"God bless you."

Harry smiled, he felt so warm and so good doing this. It made him feel lighter. He stood up and ruffled the little boy's hair as he vroomed around the floor with the new car.

"I have to be going, I have about five more orphanages to visit before Christmas."

The two women nodded and the one who had opened the door, lead him back out, she gave him a quick hug and once again started sobbing.

"Thank you." She said again.

Harry nodded, too choked up to say anything, he slipped a wad of money into the woman's pocket without her noticing before he walked down the steps and back into the snow.

He turned around the corner and went into another alleyway, before touching his Portkey and going to the next orphanage, if it was anything like the last one, he was going to break down at the end of the night.

* * *

Harry left the last orphanage, a little girl named Melissa clinging to his leg. She was five and had been awake due to congestion in her nose and throat. She had watched with wide eyes as Harry unloaded the bags of presents under the tree.

It was a real pine tree this time and it was decorated beautifully, there were nine presents wrapped under it in plain green paper. There were twenty-four children in this house. The three women, one that looked to be in her sixties, had confided in him that they had sacrificed a Christmas dinner just to get the tree and the nine presents.

"Please don't go Santa!" Melissa cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to. Santa has a lot more houses to visit before Christmas." He told her gently, picking her up and holding her on his hip, brushing away the tears from her soft little cheeks.

"But I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't. The last little girl I visited, Vanessa, she didn't want me to go either, but if I hadn't left her, I wouldn't have been able to come here to you and give you and all the other children your presents and if I don't leave you, some other little girl or boy wont get their Christmas presents."

Melissa sniffed and threw her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her little cheek and handed her back to Claire, one of the minders.

"Thank you so much for this." She told him.

It was a reoccurring thing, he noticed, every orphanage he went to was so under funded, they couldn't even buy a present for each child. Everyone was so thankful that they just couldn't stop stammering their gratitude.

Harry turned to Rosie, the elderly minder, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of twenty-pound notes. He forced them into her hand and jumped down the stairs before she could hand it back to him.

"You have done too much already dearie!" She cried in protest.

"One more thing wont hurt." Harry called back happily. "The kids deserve a Christmas dinner."

"There is more than enough here and with the presents as well!"

"It's my Christmas gift to you. Use the change on whatever you want."

"We can't give you a present back though." Claire told him.

"Your Christmas gift to everyone is raising those children. You don't need to give anymore than that."

Harry waved goodbye to them and set off around the corner to his Portkey point. He was done and out of presents, it was nearly eleven at night and he was finally going home. He felt so light and happy he could probably float like a balloon.

Walking into the alleyway, Harry was about to touch his Portkey when a hand was shoved over his mouth and an arm went around his waist. He felt the familiar crushing sensation of Apparation before he was slammed into the ground and his vision flickered as his ears roared with the white noise going on around him. Then everything went quiet and dark and he knew no more.

* * *

A/N: I didn't actually want to stop here, I wanted to carry on, but if I write anymore, it's going to get way too long and no one will want to read it all in one go.

First I have to say well done to all those who guessed correctly that Harry was pregnant again:- LaDy tY, Sandylee09, Fallen-Petals15, Cazzylove, Thenchick, dominique and maegerakawaii.

A very big well done to RRW who got it all right in one. That Harry was pregnant and that the black gunk that Madam Pomfrey gave him was an abortion potion.

I wasn't really planning on Harry getting pregnant, not at all, but I went back and read my story again and I realised that when I wrote the sex scene, I had actually forgot to make Draco cast the contraception charm, so I thought why not, he got pregnant after one attempt last time, why not again and I made Harry pregnant. Though I wasn't cruel, I only gave him one baby this time, though it might be cruel to give the baby a damaged placenta, but that's key to the story plot.

Perhaps with another pregnancy the boys will learn that their actions have consequences and that they have to be more careful. I am not entirely sure I'll let this baby live as horrible as it sounds, but I think that giving Harry and Draco another baby will be too hard for me to write about, so much is going on in their lives that I don't know if I can handle writing about another pregnant Harry or about another baby.

Yellow-Phoenix25 :- jdboss1 was rather offensive in the first review, the language used was absolutely disgusting and to say that anyone should get AIDS and die, even fictional characters, is absolutely awful, their review was reported to the administrators and I hope jdboss1 gets their account frozen for their shocking review.

Statistics So Far

Reviews: 211

Hits: 58, 010

C2s: 17

Favourites: 211

Alerts: 286

Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.

Starlight Massacre. xXx


	21. Life in the Barmy Barn

_Last Time_

_Walking into the alleyway, Harry was about to touch his Portkey when a hand was shoved over his mouth and an arm went around his waist. He felt the familiar crushing sensation of Apparation before he was slammed into the ground and his vision flickered as his ears roared with the white noise going on around him. Then everything went quiet and dark and he knew no more._

Chapter Twenty-Two - Life in the Barmy Barn

Lucius Malfoy was angry, though he wasn't showing it. What right did his son have to be angry with Harry for wanting a termination?

As he sat in his study, Draco sitting opposite him, a grim look on his face as he glowered at the lamp that sat on the corner of the desk, Lucius felt like hitting his son the Muggle way.

Draco had just finished telling him how he didn't want Harry to have an abortion because he wanted to keep the child. It didn't seem to be sinking in that Harry had a sixty percent chance of dying if he kept this baby.

"Draco. This is Harry's choice."

"It is my baby too!" Draco snarled out, his eyes flashing stormy grey.

"And it affects Harry's life and not yours. It is Harry who will die if he goes through with this pregnancy and not you. Harry has the right to live to see the three children he already has grow up into men. You have no right to take that away from him."

"But, I want the baby."

"You are going to have to put it behind you Draco. It is too dangerous, for Harry, the unborn baby and if they both make it as far as the birth, the newborn baby will be at serious risk, more so if the baby is a boy, or do you not remember what happened to your Uncle. I will not allow that to ever happen again."

"I remember Father, but the baby could be a girl."

"You know the chances that this conception results in a girl are lower than they are for a boy. Getting an XX pairing is very difficult in male pregnancies. There is a higher chance that this child is another boy. You know this."

"I'm being stupid and selfish aren't I?" Draco asked after a very significant pause.

"Yes you are. I would have thought you would do anything for Harry, you begged for his life when he was with the triplets. You cared more for him than you did about them. What changed Draco?"

"I did. I saw my sons and…and I just loved them. More than anything in this world I loved them, I would die for them Father. I would gladly give my life for Harry and my sons."

"You can always have another child at a later date Draco; it doesn't have to be right now. You have only just settled with the boys, can you imagine having another baby? Your sons could possibly be ten months old when this baby is born, just ten months if Harry carries to full term or younger if he doesn't carry for the full nine months. If Harry carries the baby for nine months, he conceived October the fifth; this baby will be due on July the twelfth, which is two months before your sons turn a year old."

"Four children under the age of one." Draco whispered a note of horror in his voice.

"You can wait for more children Draco; you have the rest of your lives to have children. Do not add more stress where it is not needed. Let Harry get healthy first. Severus still hasn't found an ingredient to replace the rabbit liver in the nutrient potions and Harry desperately needs them. He isn't fit or healthy Draco, it is a miracle he survived the birth of the triplets with so many things that went wrong, do you honestly wish to risk your Husband's life on another baby so soon?"

Draco was silent. He was acting like a prat and he knew it. How could he even think of risking Harry for a baby that could kill his Husband. Pressing his eyes with the palms of his hand Draco let out a deep breath.

"You're right Father, this is Harry's choice. I can't hold him wanting to live for our sons over him."

"That answer has just confirmed that you have grown up Draco. You have reached an adult conclusion and I'm proud of you."

Draco smiled slightly but the mood was ruined when his Godfather came into the room.

"Severus. Can I help you?" Lucius asked, looking at the too wide eyes. Something had happened.

"I need you to find Harry."

"He's downstairs with Mother and Uncle Janus." Draco replied.

"He isn't. They inform me that he went to give the presents to the orphanages and he hasn't yet returned."

Draco startled and looked at his watch, it was near enough midnight, it wouldn't have taken him so long just to drop off a few presents.

Draco fisted his hair in fear and frustration. Why did this have to happen now? Why did everything happen to Harry?

"Janus has gone to trace his route to see if he can find him, but I thought you might have an idea of where he would be, I have the results from the potion that Pomfrey gave him."

"What was it?" Draco asked, dreading the answer as he looked in to his Godfather's too wide eyes.

"I'm not sure if Harry knows of his current condition."

"He's pregnant again, we know. What was the potion?" Draco demanded.

Severus sighed at his brattish Godson. He took out the bottle containing the potion and set it on the study desk.

"It was the Validus Interimo Latex potion. The strongest abortion potion in existence. It is a very strong and dangerous substance that once ingested, is absorbed quickly into the bloodstream. It passes through the placenta and into the foetus causing irreparable damage. It is then expelled from the body. It will cause no harm to Harry himself, but Harry consumed a large amount in one go, which would have made him physically sick."

"The baby's placenta is damaged. He only took twenty millilitres." Draco whispered.

"Twenty millilitres is all it takes to damage the foetus Draco. It takes just two hundred millilitres to completely abort a baby with this potion. That is less than a quarter of a glass of pumpkin juice Draco."

"Why did Harry take that potion?" Draco moaned, sinking back into his seat.

"I have an answer for that as well. There is a strong compulsion charm on the bottle containing the potion. When Harry touched it, he felt compelled to take it. The charm is blood tied to Harry so no one else will feel the compulsion to take it. I found the charm whilst examining the bottle for clues as to what the potion was."

"Fuck!" Draco screamed. "Fuck damn it, I'm going to kill that bitching whore!"

"Watch your language Draco!" Lucius demanded. "This will be dealt with. You and Janus have quietly dealt with those fools who thought they could betroth their children to 'Chelsea', I am nearly ready to execute the public lawsuit against the Daily Prophet and you will soon be graduating where you can get away from Dumbledore. We can deal with this new development."

"I want her dead Father! DEAD! Not fired, not ruined. Dead."

"Draco…" Severus tried to interrupt.

"No! She tried to kill off the triplets, then she tried to kill off this baby! I won't have her messing with my Husband or kids!"

"She is under the Imperius Curse."

"What?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I went to confront Poppy about the potion and how she had gotten it, it is a heavily restricted potion and can not be brewed without a Ministry official bearing witness and only a high level Potions Master or Mistress would be competent enough to brew such a complex potion. She denied even seeing Harry, but a scan of her mind with my Leglimency skills showed she was lying, but not exactly. She was under the Imperius Curse during the pregnancy of the triplets and was under the curse when she suggested an abortion clinic and that lord awful Healer, she was and still is under the Tongue-Tying Curse. She can not say anything about what she is doing to anyone."

Draco slumped back in the chair and he just felt drained. He wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for the next month.

"How did Dumbledore know Harry was pregnant in the first place as I have no doubts he is the one making the nurse do this." Lucius asked.

"She readily went to Dumbledore about the triplets out of concern for Harry's health, it states in her contract to the school that all serious ailments and afflictions are to be immediately reported to the Headmaster regardless of privacy, sensitivity, or the wishes of the patient. It was then that Dumbledore cast the curse on her."

"How did he know this second time? Not even Harry knew and that potion was ready and waiting when he went to the hospital wing."

"It was meant to be for the triplets, but as Harry refused to go near the hospital wing, it was never used. It was in the hospital wing ready and waiting and when Pomfrey found out Harry was pregnant again, she gave it to him as the curse forced her to terminate the pregnancy. The curse never specifically stated which pregnancy to terminate, so when it was found out that Harry was pregnant, the curse kicked in and Pomfrey gave Harry the potion. When Harry touched the potion bottle, the compulsion charm kicked in and he took it. It was very lucky that you took the bottle from him Draco otherwise he would have felt compelled to keep taking it."

Lucius run a hand down his face feeling every one of his forty-seven years. He hoped to Merlin and Morgana that there were other families out there that were having a worse time than he was.

"I can't find Harry!" Came a shout from down the hall.

Draco leapt to his feet as Janus came rushing into the room looking panic-stricken. In his hand was Harry's wand.

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt like a two tonne weight was pounding inside his skull. He had another migraine.

Rolling over in his bed, he stretched a hand out to reach for Draco, his hand met air. Groaning again Harry scooted over to see if his Husband was further over. He fell off of his bed and onto the floor, a first.

He waited to hear Draco chuckling in that sexily sleepy way of his. It never came. Sitting up and tugging his hair, Harry rubbed his eyes and gripped the bed to pull himself up. Upon opening his eyes, he screamed bloody murder. This was not his and Draco's bed, this was not his and Draco's room and this was definitely not Malfoy Manor. As far as he knew no room in the manor was this small, nor was any room in the manor a burnt orange colour with posters of the Chudley Cannons tacked to every available space on the walls.

Harry breathed deeply and slowly, trying to calm down. He thought back to what had happened but his panicked mind wouldn't cooperate. Clattering and thumps on the stairs below him let him know that his shout had been heard and that people were racing up the stairs of the Burrow to reach him.

How the hell did he get to the Weasley household? Forcing himself to calm down by breathing deeply and evenly, Harry remembered going into the alleyway after visiting the last orphanage, then someone, definitely a man, had put their hairy hand over his mouth and picked him off of his feet with an arm around his waist, before Apparating with him. He was going to thoroughly enjoy killing whoever had kidnapped him.

The door burst open and four people entered with their wands drawn, one of them was Bill Weasley, one was Moody and the other two he didn't know or recognise. He rummaged in his pockets for his wand, only to realise that he was wearing an unfamiliar pair of pyjamas that drowned his frame and that his wand was nowhere upon his person, nor was it in sight.

"Alright there Potter?" Moody growled.

"No, I'm not actually. Why the hell was I kidnapped and brought here? I want to go home!"

"You're staying here for the winter holidays boy, got to keep our eyeballs on you, prancing around with Death Eaters and loving it up with the enemy. It might give you dangerous ideas."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry screamed at the heavily scarred man.

"We have information that Malfoy is in league with the Dark Lord, which means you are in league with the Dark Lord. You are a suspect enemy."

"You are a deluded, paranoid, old man!" Harry raged, not enjoying receiving the information that he was to be kept a prisoner here for Christmas. He would not miss his sons first Christmas! He had four days to escape.

"Right, I think everyone should calm down." Bill stated soothingly.

"Calm down? Calm down! You people have kidnapped me and are forcing me to remain here against my will! I will not miss my sons first Christmas!"

"I'm sure the Death Eater initiation for the little abominations can wait." One of the unknown men snarled.

Harry bared his teeth and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"You say anything about my sons again and you will damn well regret it!" He threatened softly.

"Come on Harry." Bill gestured for him to follow him, it was the blue eyes that were barely hiding unimaginable anger that made Harry go to the eldest Weasley child.

Bill led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. All noise stopped as all the Weasleys and some members of the Order of the Phoenix looked at him. He glared at every single one of them.

Fred and George grinned and winked at him and Charlie smiled. They were the only ones he could even possibly think to trust, even a little bit, in this place.

The only free seat was between Ron and Ginny, a plate already made up with a heap of food. Harry ignored it and plonked himself on Charlie's lap, who wound a thick, red haired, arm around his tiny waist and carried on talking to the twins.

Harry wasn't hungry anyway and even though Mrs Weasley was a brilliant cook, he was sure anything he ate that she had made would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He just couldn't even look at anyone knowing what they were doing.

"Harry dear, don't you want your breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked, a bit breathless.

"I want to go home."

"Don't be silly dear, it's not much but I'm sure you are happier here than with those people."

Harry gave her a cool look, the sneer that took over his mouth saying everything without words, but he said them anyway.

"Those people are my family, I would give everything I have to be with them right now and not here."

"We're not good enough for you then Potter?" Ron spat, going a brilliant shade of red.

"No. No, you're not. I'd choose Draco over you any time of any day of the week."

Ron's whole head went redder than his hair. It was quite fascinating for Harry to watch as his ex-best friend's hair was swallowed by his anger flush.

"It's Malfoy! Slimy, ugly, disgusting, Slytherin, Death Eater wannabe, Malfoy!"

"Draco is certainly not ugly, nor is he slimy. He's a Slytherin, yes, a very cunning and sly one, of course, but he is not a Death Eater and neither is Father!"

Harry grinned at the look of shock that stole over all of their faces as he referred to Lucius as Father. He felt…lighter, at having said it, even if it wasn't actually to the man himself.

"Father?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"Yes, Mother and Father are going to be frantic looking for me, Draco must be going spare with worry and with the boys as well. Oh god, just let me go home!"

"They are not your Mother and Father and that bastard isn't your Husband!" Ginny raged.

Harry shoved his ring finger under her nose.

"Platinum bands Weasley! You're supposedly Pureblooded, you know what marriage with platinum means!"

"Irreversible." Bill whispered.

"Irreversible." Harry nodded. "Non breakable, permanent, here to damn well stay! There is nothing you can do about it, Draco and I are together now in life and together in death!"

"He forced you into the platinum bond, that's why you're still with him!" Ginny cried out. "Don't worry baby we'll find a way to get you out of that awful place and away from that awful boy."

Harry blinked and then blinked again. He run her words over in his mind again, just to make sure he had heard her correctly. Opening his mouth, he closed it again, thinking about what he was going to say, before he ripped right into her.

"You absolutely stupid, pathetic little weasel! I love Draco. Not you, I have never seen you as anything other than Ron's little sister, you are nothing to me, you mean nothing to me, I willingly went into the platinum bond with Draco, I knew exactly what they were and what they would do and I _wanted_ it! Never call me 'baby' again, it is just plain creepy, Malfoy Manor is my home and it isn't awful, it's lovely. Draco is an absolutely wonderful person; you are just a jealous little girl!"

Charlie squeezed his waist in reprimand, silently telling him he had gone a bit too far in dealing with his younger sister, but he didn't undermine Harry by vocally telling him off.

"The boy's obviously been brainwashed." Moody growled.

"I have not been brainwashed!"

"Hey Harry, you never did show me pictures of your kids. Come on; let's see what they look like."

A twin that Harry suspected was George, because the blue jumper he was wearing had a large yellow F on the front of it, said, looking at him expectantly.

Harry smiled and took out the shrunken photo album that he carried everywhere on his necklace that Narcissa had given him. It could be used for so much he couldn't list everything from the top of his head.

Harry enlarged the photo album with the very limited amount of wandless magic he could use and opened the book to show two thirteen year old boys, blushing and hugging each other. The photo had been taken about a month after they had started going out by a camera Draco had enchanted to float in midair.

"Aww look at the two iddy biddy babies!" George cooed obscenely. "Merlin how old were you in this? Nine?"

"Thirteen." Harry answered. "This was a month into our relationship, our first photo together."

Harry flipped to near the end of the book, to where the photos of his sons were. Ginny was trying to lean over the table to look, but Harry moved the album out of her view and to an angle where only Bill, Charlie and the twins could see it.

"This is Lexin." Harry pointed out his firstborn son. "This one is Jarvis and that one is Dante."

"They all look like mini clones of Draco."

Harry grinned. "Wait until you see what they look like now, they are almost perfect clones of Draco and Father."

Harry turned to the last few photos he had put in the book, Lexin was grinning his gummy smile at the camera, dribble all down his chin and on the front of his shirt. Jarvis was playing with a teddy bear, chewing on it before taking it from his mouth to bash it about a bit before bringing it back up to chew on it and Dante was doing his favourite past time, gumming on his own fist.

"Merlin that is so cute I could eat them!" Charlie chuckled. "They are beautiful boys."

"May I have a look dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, coming closer with an outstretched hand as if he wouldn't deny her.

"No!" He replied quite childishly, but he was feeling childish, frustrated, and angry. He was stuck here instead of at home with Draco and his sons and it was their fault!

Harry shrunk the album and attached it to his necklace again. Whilst doing so he realised that the Portkey he had been using last night to get to each orphanage was gone, but the emergency Portkey that Janus had given him, was still on his wrist.

He grinned inwardly as his escape plan formed. It was quite simple really, go to the bathroom and take the Portkey back to Malfoy Manor, then he'd be reunited with Draco and his sons, who he was dearly missing, well before Christmas.

He stood up off of Charlie and made his way around the table.

"Where are you going dear?"

"To take a piss, do you mind? Only it is common courtesy to let me use the toilet seeing as you kidnapped me and all."

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"And I won't be eating anything whilst I'm here."

Harry made his way to the nearest bathroom and locked the door, catching his breath, Harry touched the Portkey and thought of home. He eagerly anticipated being back in Draco's arms with his sons around him, but nothing happened.

Opening his eyes in horror, Harry looked around the ratty bathroom with chipped, off-white, wall tiles and an age spotted mirror. It hadn't worked. Janus would never have lied about the bracelet being an emergency Portkey if it wasn't, so that meant that the Burrow had anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards on it.

His heart was hammering a mile a minute. The Portkey that was his lifeline didn't work. Feeling a warm bubble of panic and hysteria building up inside of him Harry bit his tongue to stop from screaming out in vexation. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Draco paced and rocked Lexin as he wailed and cried and screamed. He obviously wanted Harry, but his oldest son didn't seem to realise that his Dad needed Harry just as much.

Lucius and Janus were calling in every favour they had to find out where Harry was. Did Dumbledore have him hostage? Had he been captured by the Dark Lord? Did some Muggle thug knock Harry out and carry him off?

Draco didn't know and it was killing him as he tried to calm and sooth his sons, who wanted nothing more than their Mother back.

He was worried and he felt sick to his stomach. Harry was pregnant again and in a very delicate condition with his damaged placenta and malnourished frame. But what could he do? There was nothing and he felt useless because of it.

Putting Lexin down, who was still screaming fit to burst his ear drums, Draco sat down and covered his ears, rocking slightly to block out the sound of his son's screams, just for a little bit. He needed to centre himself again, what would Harry think if he were here, seeing their sons in such a state and Draco shedding tears like a little girl. He was stronger than this, but he didn't want to be. Harry was missing and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. He just wanted Harry back.

His Mother came in carrying a tearstained Jarvis who hadn't stopped crying since the night before. The night that Harry had disappeared. Jarvis was their sensitive one, the one that needed the most cuddling and comfort. Harry wasn't here to help reassure their middle son, so Jarvis was feeling unsafe and insecure.

"Draco are you alright?"

"Alright?" Draco asked incredulously, turning rage-burning eyes to his Mother. "Am I alright? No Mother, I'm fucking not alright! My bloody Husband has been kidnapped and these fucking kids won't shut the fuck up! So no, I'm not alright!"

Narcissa clenched her hand to keep from clipping her son around the ear for his language, she remained calm and tough, like the Black she was at heart and the Malfoy she was through marriage.

"You will calm down this instant!" She snapped. "Shouting and cursing at me will not help find your Husband. Lucius and Janus are trying their very best to track him down, Severus is already checking Hogwarts for him and will check the Dark Lord's headquarters as soon as he is able. Harry is a smart, intelligent young man. He might be a bit too reckless, very stubborn and might not have much common sense, but he is more than likely fine."

"Fine? How can you just stand there and say Harry is fine when we don't even know where the hell he is! He could be dead for all we know!"

"He is not dead; you would have felt the tug on your marriage bond if he had died."

"I just want to know where Harry is." Draco moaned and sunk back to the floor.

Narcissa put Jarvis in his crib and put a dummy into Lexin's mouth, who immediately stopped crying and started sucking on it. She eased herself onto her knees, on the floor next to her sobbing son.

"I know it is hard for you to do nothing Draco, but you must. If neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord has Harry, then they will both find out and go looking for him if it is discovered he is missing. The best thing for you to do is to lay low and pretend like nothing is wrong whilst caring for your sons."

"How can I pretend that he is here when I feel like I'm going to be torn apart from the inside out? How can I act like Harry is here when the boys cry for him night and day? He was so excited about their first Christmas, he knew they can't open their own presents but he was so happy at the thought of their first Christmas and now he might not even be here to see them!"

"Oh hush sweetie, please. Your Father will get him back, Harry can't have gone far and you forget that he will be fighting tooth and nail to get back here for the boys first Christmas."

"But what if he can't? What if they have him tied up and locked away? He doesn't have his wand and he hasn't really grasped wandless magic yet, his magic is too wild and in tune with his emotions for him to focus his magic on doing what he wants it to without a wand to help focus it."

"Your Father will get him back baby Dragon, just have a bit of faith in him and Harry."

Narcissa rocked Draco as he sobbed harder into her blouse. She hated seeing him like this and swore whoever had taken Harry she would torture with her bare hands and Merlin help them if any harm had befallen her baby son.

* * *

Harry sat morosely at the kitchen table, elbow on the table, chin resting on the heel of his hand. He was been guarded so closely that when he had come out of the bathroom, Moody had been there.

A man called Dedalus Diggle was guarding him even as he sat at the table. The man, who Harry vaguely recognised from the summer before his fifth year, was wearing a ridiculous violet top hat and squealed every time Harry looked over at him, if this is what Dumbledore was hoping to beat Voldemort with, he shook his head sadly, there was no hope for the wizarding world.

It was the evening of the first day he had been imprisoned in the Burrow and he had yet to eat anything. The necklace Narcissa had given him flared up every time food or drink was placed in front of him. There were potions in them, perhaps more of the abortion potion. He wasn't going to take any of it.

His stomach was twisting in knots, he was so hungry, he was pregnant and his baby needed food, his placenta was damaged and couldn't give his baby the required amount of nutrients, oxygen or blood, so he would have to eat twice as much as he had with the triplets to give his baby the same amount of the things she or he needed. His baby wasn't going to survive very long if he didn't eat, but his baby was going to be aborted against his will if he ate or drank anything anyway. What did he do?

Caressing his stomach discreetly, Harry tried to calm the hunger pains. He hadn't felt these sorts of pains since he was fifteen, the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had been at the Dursleys and he was being punished by being locked in his tiny bedroom with no food.

Mrs Weasley came bustling in, an apron tied around her waist, her wand sticking out of the pocket. It made Harry wonder where his wand was. Was it here? Had they taken it from him, was it here in the house being kept under guard?

Slipping his elbow from the table, Harry rested his head on it instead. He moved his hand from his stomach, just in case someone spotted it and lay it over his head instead.

"I'm making your favourite for tea Harry dear, Shepherd's pie and treacle tart and ice cream for afters."

"Don't want it." Harry forced out even as his stomach gurgled happily at the prospect of his favourite meal of all time.

"Now Harry dear, you have to eat. You haven't had anything since you came here."

"Came here? _Came here_? I was fucking forced here! I would leave right now if I damn well could!"

"Don't shout at me like that Harry, please."

"I will shout all I damn well please you unbelievably stupid, disgusting, kidnapping hillbilly!"

Mrs Weasley looked deeply shocked and was floundering, speechless. Harry considered that an accomplishment.

Fred came in wearing a jumper with a yellow 'G' on it. He sat next to Harry and took his hand, rubbing his thumb over it soothingly.

"George, can you set the table." Mrs Weasley all but demanded, her chest heaving, looking like she wanted to shout at Harry a lot more, or perhaps slap him.

"Don't bother setting a place for me Fred, I won't be eating."

"Set a place for Harry, he _will_ be eating."

Harry glared at Mrs Weasley and she glared right back at him. If he didn't like her before, he couldn't stand the sight of her now.

He stood up and left the kitchen, going to find a lonesome looking George. He sat on his older brother's lap and cuddled in. He was missing Draco. He was missing his sons. He was missing Lucius, Narcissa, and Janus. He was missing home.

"Chin up Harry, we're working on it." George whispered in his ear.

"If there weren't Anti-Portkey wards on the house I would have been gone by now."

"You have a Portkey? I thought Moody took it from you."

Harry held up his wrist and showed the delicate looking bracelet that matched his necklace.

"Janus gave it to me, it isn't registered, but it is legal. The paperwork is hidden."

"Brilliant." George grinned. "If you can get over the boundary line of the wards, you can use it. Bill has been going crazy trying to find a way to legalise a Portkey without anyone finding out, but Dumbledore has several men in the Transport Administrators Office."

"Where does the boundary stop George?"

"Past the stile at the back of the lake, if you get past that, you're home free."

"George, how do I get past there? I'm being guarded day and night and I'm 'forbidden' from leaving the house."

"Me and Fred will help you; Charlie's going back to Romania after Christmas so he will help too."

Fred came in and plonked himself next to George, pulling Harry back until he lay back on both of their laps.

"Why won't you eat anything brother dear?" He asked. "Mum's going mental to try and get you to eat."

"It's all spiked with potion, my necklace heats up whenever potions come within a certain perimeter of it. Every plate of food, every glass of juice, it's all spiked."

"What with? What is the point in spiking you?"

"I…can you guys keep a secret? A very big secret."

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?" George asked.

"Yes."

"But…Merlin Harry your other babies are only what? Three months old, how far pregnant are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"E…ELEVEN WEEKS!" George hissed.

"You and Draco sure don't hang about." Fred added. "What's that? Two weeks from birth to a new conception, Merlin I don't think Mum would have gotten pregnant again so soon and she wanted a huge family."

"Thank you very much." Harry snapped quietly, well aware of the Order member trying to listen in. "This wasn't planned! Draco promised to use contraception, but, well things got heated so quickly and we were desperate…"

Fred and George burst out laughing and Harry blushed bright red. They calmed down and brushed tears away from their eyes whilst Harry pouted.

"Right, so what does this have to do with potions in your food and drink?"

"They're abortion potions. Pomfrey gave me one before Christmas break and I took it. It damaged my placenta so my baby isn't getting the same amount of nutrients or blood or oxygen from me. If I take any more of that potion, it could cause irreparable damage to my baby, including blindness, deafness, brain damage or deformity. If I take too much, the baby will just die and I'll have to have a stillborn baby, if I take the full course, the baby will just bleed from me. I'll miscarry and I just can't live with that."

"No. Harry…Mum wouldn't. She loves all children."

"But she loves her own more. She wants me with Ginny, surely you've noticed that."

"Well yeah, but to abort your baby? You already have three with Draco and are married and platinum bonded to him. It would be pointless to get rid of this baby."

"What else would it be?" Harry demanded near silently as Dedalus leant in closer. "Dumbledore wants all of my babies dead! Your Mum might not even know what the potion is or what it's for! He could have told her anything!"

Fred tugged at his ear. Harry smiled, it was confirmed that the twin wearing the jumper with the yellow G on it was Fred, only Fred tugged his ear under pressure, the real George twisted his thumb.

"You're right. Mum would believe anything Dumbledore told her, but Harry, I really can't believe that she would abort your baby, I mean, yes she wants you and Ginny together, but to actually kill a baby?"

"Mum always said how much she loathes those abortion potions, she thinks they should be outlawed, I can't see her even touching one if she knew what it was."

"Then she's doing it unknowingly, but it doesn't matter, because she is still trying to give me an abortion potion even if she's doing it unwittingly." Harry stated.

George nodded his head. "Right, here's what were going to do. Harry you sit down at the table for dinner, next to me and Fred. We'll goof off like we always do, but we'll take your food and I'll swap it with my plate. You can have the untainted food and I'll eat the potion laden one."

"It isn't harmful to the person who ingests the potion." Harry told them seriously. "It just kills the foetus by damaging the placenta as it passes through."

George nodded again and twisted his thumb with his fingers.

"I'll do the same with your drink." Fred added. "We have to get something other than tap water into you."

Harry felt a bit teary as he looked at the two men he saw as his older brothers.

"I…thank you, I would never have asked you to do this, but thank you for doing it for me anyway."

"Aww. Of course we would, you gave us the money to start our dream when no one else believed in us and you have since bailed us out more times than we care to remember. Does Draco know you gave us that ten thousand Galleons after the shop got ransacked?"

"Yes, he knows. He loves your shop, though he won't say as much out loud."

The twins grinned and they all whiled away the time until they could execute their plan. George rubbing his belly every time it gurgled unhappily. He needed to get some food in him, if he didn't; it wasn't only going to be the baby that would suffer.

His Healer, or rather the Healer Lucius had hired and tested himself almost a year ago, had told him that any missed meals could mean starting back at square one on his nutrition course. He just couldn't afford to miss such crucial meals, he had missed three already. Dinner yesterday, breakfast and lunch today. He was already seeing the effects of just three missed meals, he was tired and grouchy, his hair was dulling and his skin was becoming chalky. At this moment in time he would have gladly taken a nutrient potion, rabbit's liver be damned.

It was only half an hour later when Mrs Weasley shouted through the house to get everyone to the dining table. Ron ran halfway across the house to get to the table the quickest. Bill and Charlie came down, arguing about something in hushed voices, Ginny floated down wearing a summer dress and tried to take Harry's arm.

He pushed her away from himself and let Fred and George lead him into the kitchen instead, leaving Ginny to trail behind them unhappily.

"Here you are Harry dear." Mrs Weasley gushed, putting a huge plate of Shepherd's pie in front of him with a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry picked up his fork and made it seem like he was debating over taking a bite or not as Molly fed her 'starving' children.

"Go on Harry, you haven't eaten in so long." Ginny tried to coax him.

Harry frowned unhappily and made to push his fork into the pie, only to have George pull it away from him, laughing uproariously with Fred, who had taken his glass and were now goading him with them.

"BOYS!" Molly screamed, looking much angrier than she should have. "Give Harry back his food, NOW!"

"Oh but Mum! Harry's food looks so much better than ours! He can have mine! I want his." George grinned, pushing his own plate of untouched, perfect pie at Harry, who was grinning.

Harry pushed his fork into the food and took a bite before Mrs Weasley could say anything, pretending to choke on it and claimed that the food tasted horrible.

Mrs Weasley was bright red with anger, Harry could see Bill and Charlie sending the twins strange looks, questioning looks, demanding looks, they wanted to know what was going on at the soonest possible convenience.

"There was no need of those antics at the table!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Harry's eating isn't he?" Fred questioned. He had exchanged his own glass of juice with Harry's when everyone was busy watching George.

"He was going to eat anyway!"

"I was thinking about it." Harry replied with a shrug. "I feel happier now."

Harry ate the food with gusto, forcing the last several mouthfuls in, telling himself that he needed to make up the three missed meals and that the baby needed the added nutrition from the food.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast Harry dear, let me get you another plate."

"That's okay, I'm stuffed. I don't think I could eat anything else."

"Then drink your juice."

Harry heard Fred growling under his breath and squeezed his knee to calm the red head down. The twins were seeing now what Harry had saw. Their Mother was trying to get Harry to ingest the potion.

Harry drained the juice after getting a small nod from Fred. He had switched the potion-laced juice with the ordinary one.

He felt so much better after just one decent meal, he felt like he could curl up and sleep, but he couldn't, he had to find a way to get out of here and back to Draco and his children.

Mrs Weasley had put a bowl of treacle tart in front of him, swimming in custard. It was his favourite of all time. He pushed it away from himself and lay his head on the table.

"Eat some Harry, it's delicious." Ginny told him.

Harry groaned and shook his head. "If I eat any more I'm going to get a stomach ache."

"Oh, I have a potion for that dear."

"Don't want any potions; I just don't want to eat any more."

Harry ignored everything else as he kept his ear pressed to the table. The back door opening had him looking up. Mr Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt had come in to the kitchen; Molly was faffing about setting them up plates of food.

Dedalus had stood up and with a bow and sweep of the violet top hat; he left through the back door. Great. Just great. That was all he needed, one of the best Aurors around as his night guard. How the hell was he supposed to get home with Kingsley on guard?

"I think I'm going to go to bed." He announced, getting up from his chair.

"Harry dear, it's only seven."

"And I'm tired. You know all of the crying and screaming has really worn me down."

"Then perhaps you should stop doing those things if they make you unnecessarily tired."

"I won't stop because I want to go home!"

"You want to go home?" Kingsley questioned in his slow, deep voice.

"Yes! I don't want to be here, I want to go home!"

"Of course you want to be here with your friends. Honestly Kingsley, don't listen to him, that awful boy has brainwashed him. Moody thinks so."

"I have not been BRAINWASHED!" Harry screamed. "I love Draco and there is nothing you can do about it! I have three sons and I want to go home to them NOW! I want my Husband, my sons and my Mother and Father! I don't want to be in this barmy barn!"

"How dare you…!" Ron started, standing up from his chair angrily, his whole head a bright red.

"NO! How dare you and your family kidnap me in the middle of the fucking night and bring me here against my will! Me and you haven't been friends since the end of sixth year! That was half a fucking year ago! The only ones of you I can actually put up with and Fred, George, Charlie and Bill! I can't even stand to look at the rest of you! How dare you presume to think that I'd rather stay here of all places than with my Husband and children! I'm fucking leaving!"

Harry booted his chair away and strode to the back door; he wrenched it open and stomped angrily up the path and hopefully beyond the Portkey wards. He didn't care when he heard shouts of his name or for him to stop and come back. He did care when a spell hit him in the back, paralysing him and causing him to fall face down on his stomach, bumping his chin and grazing his cheek against the gravel path.

Hands were pulling him up and he saw it was Charlie who was picking him up. He looked livid and Harry followed that poisonous gaze to his Mother, who had her wand out and was screaming at Bill.

Kingsley looked shocked and questioning, like he had no clue what was going on. How was it that Kingsley knew nothing about his kidnap, surely all of the Order knew.

Charlie hoisted him up and carried him back to the house, George had his wand out and with a flick and a whispered Finite Incantatem, Harry was mobile again.

"How dare you attack me you hillbilly wench!" He screamed, arms wrapped around his waist, looking like he was nursing a bad bruise, when really he was trying to protect his child.

"Don't speak to my Mother like that!" Ron shouted back.

"I'll speak to her how I want to you filthy weasel!"

"He's poisoned you." Ginny warbled out. "He's sunk his claws too deeply into you, our Harry would never say these things and act this way. I want my Harry back."

"I was never your Harry you little whore! You think I don't know you spread your legs for anyone who'll have you. You slept with Dennis Creevey for god's sake! Dennis! He's a fourteen year old boy, how could you?"

"That's why you don't like me? Because I wouldn't wait for you? Because I wanted to get some experience?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"You slept with Dennis?" Fred asked disgusted.

"She's slept with any and everyone she can." Harry took pleasure in telling them. "Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner, Malcolm Baddock, there are rumours that you had a threesome with Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, then you had that brief fling with that Slytherin second year and then the Ravenclaw sixth year, my god do you actually keep your legs closed?"

Ginny went bright red and went to hit him; George caught her hand whilst Harry raised an eyebrow at her whilst it looked like Mr and Mrs Weasley were having heart attacks.

"Ginny, grounded, go to room." Mr Weasley bit out; looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"It's his fault!" Ginny cried, pointing to Harry. "If he hadn't have ignored me I wouldn't have done it!"

"I have been in a relationship with Draco since we were thirteen Ginny. You were twelve, you were a little girl, you still blushed and stammered when I walked into a room, you were, and still are, nothing more to me than my ex-best friend's little sister. I've never noticed you in a sexual or love way, you're just…a little girl. Draco and I are happily married, there is nothing you can do or say that will ever make me leave him for you, I just don't see you that way, Draco is my one and only, he is my everything and no one can take that away from us…especially not you."

Ginny ran into the house as he finished and Harry felt the urge to laugh out loud, but he didn't if for no other reason than the sake of Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, but he wanted to laugh, badly.

"Harry, go to your room." Mrs Weasley ordered him, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'd already be in my room if you hadn't have put me in a body-bind curse."

"Your room here!"

"I don't have a room here and I won't stay in any room with _him_!" Harry spat pointing to Ron. "You can not order me around! I am not your son, I'm of age, I'm not a child! I'm married with three children!"

"You can stay in our room." Charlie said. "Me and Bill share, but Bill won't be there after tonight, he's going back to his house with Fleur when she comes home from France."

"How is Fleur?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. I miss our talks; she helped me a lot during the Tri-wizard tournament."

Bill slung an arm around his shoulders and lead Harry into the house and up to his and Charlie's room, talking about how happy he was with Fleur.

Opening a door on the third floor, Harry saw just one giant bed that took up most of the room. He grinned and hopped up and burrowed under the covers on his stomach, he lay his head on the soft, clean pillows and yawned.

"Make yourself at home Harry." Charlie joked.

"Well as your Mother seems to think that I am home, that comment was besides the point." Harry answered sleepily. "As long as I don't have to share a bedroom with your pig-headed brother, I think I can stand it."

"Pig-headed brother? I didn't know Percy was home." Came Fred or George's voice from the hallway.

"I meant Ron. Percy is the big-headed brother."

"What am I then?" Bill asked with a grin.

"The long-haired, banker brother." Harry replied with a straight face.

Bill threw his head back and laughed; falling on to the bed to Harry's left.

"How about me?" Charlie asked, sitting on his right side, in Harry's view.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how did you see me?"

"You were the gorgeous, dragon-tamer."

"Gorgeous him?" Fred asked from his feet. "You need your glasses back."

"I don't think Draco will like you calling him gorgeous either." George added.

"Draco knows I had a crush on Charlie. Just like I know Draco got hard listening to Professor Snape in class. He'd always get this dreamy look on his face, one that I knew too well was his 'I'm fantasising about something naughty face' so one day I got paired up with him and I checked."

"You checked?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Yep, I just shoved my hand on his crotch and he was hard, so I asked him and he confessed. He went this adorable pink colour. That was the first time I ever gave him a blow job."

"You had a crush on me?" Charlie asked incredulously, seemingly stuck on that one point.

"Well yeah. You are gorgeous you know, I couldn't look at you without my mind giving me dirty images."

Fred and George laughed and fell onto the large bed. It seemed this was a normal occurrence as the older two did nothing.

"We knew that." Fred stated. "But we didn't know Draco had a thing for Snape, isn't he his Godfather or something?"

"Yep, but Draco said it was nothing more than a lust for his voice and he outgrew it when Snape found him with an erection in his class, kept him behind after the lesson and cursed him black and blue for it. Draco never got hard around Snape after that."

"I can't believe you had a crush on me."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as well as he was able. "It was a little crush. You were this strong, gorgeous, muscled man who had a dangerous and exotic job, a cute smile and was very kind. You're perfect crush material."

Charlie opened and closed his mouth for a bit. "But me?"

Harry giggled lightly and snuggled down a bit more. "Yeah you. Just you wait until you find a nice person to settle down with, they'll be so very lucky to have you."

"Aww, isn't he just the sweetest." George cooed.

"Yeah yeah, now let me sleep, the baby's been murdering me."

It was Bill who clicked first and he snapped his head to him.

"The baby?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"You've just given birth."

"I know. I'm pregnant again. Eleven weeks."

"But you keep refusing food, before dinner you hadn't eaten anything at all today."

"Mum's putting potions in his food and drink."

"What? Why?"

"Abortion potions. Dumbledore doesn't want me to have another baby and he's trying to get rid of the three I already have."

"No, Mum wouldn't…"

"She is, but we have a theory that she doesn't know what potion she's giving Harry." Fred told the other two brothers. "We all know Mum and Dad would do anything Dumbledore asked of them, all he had to do was tell them it was a nutrient potion or something and they'd jump on the chance to do it."

"How did you know the food was spiked?" Charlie asked.

Harry pulled his necklace out and showed it to the brothers. "Mother gave me this as an engagement present. It detects potions in anything that comes near me. It heats up every time your Mum puts food or a drink in front of me. Those little scones are laced with it, the cups of tea, the glasses of juice. Everything she gives me has potions in them. My placenta is already damaged because I took the abortion potion without knowing what it was, any more could kill my baby."

"Right, that settles it, we have to get you out of here, quickly." Charlie said.

"He's got a Portkey."

"I thought Mad eye took it from him when Amos Diggory brought Harry here."

"He did, but Harry has a second Portkey."

"Wait, wait, wait. Amos Diggory? Cedric's Father?"

"Yes, he joined the Order last summer, to get his revenge for Cedric. He's done grieving now, he wants revenge." George told him.

"The Order desperately wanted you back Harry, away from the Malfoy's and their poisonous influence on you. Dumbledore ordered them to snatch you on sight. Amos was coming home from work when he saw you leave a building. He followed you and as you were about to touch your Portkey, he grabbed you and Apparated you to Hogwarts. Dumbledore then brought you here and told Mum and Dad to keep you here." Charlie added.

"I…I can't believe it. Amos Diggory?"

"We were surprised as well, after all he blamed Dumbledore for his son's death, but naturally he hates You-Know-Who more for actually casting the killing curse."

"I can understand that, but I never would have thought he'd have joined the Order." Harry stated, before growing angry. "He kidnapped me! I'm going to kill him!"

"Woah, woah, calm down there. You can't go around saying things like that. People will think you really have been brainwashed. Lie low, we will get you out of here and back to Draco and your sons."

"Please try to do it before Christmas? I know it's ungrateful of me to ask this, especially as you're going against your family, but…it's the boys first Christmas, I really want to be there. It means so much to me."

"We were thinking of trying tonight actually." Charlie told him. "Kingsley is possibly the worst guard we could have asked for after Mad eye though. He's a brilliant Auror; he isn't just going to let us past."

"All I have to do is get past the Portkey wards, and then I can be home easily enough."

"The wards are quite a way away though. You'll never make it to the end of the wards without the whole Order being informed. There is a signature ward tied to you about halfway to the main wards, it will inform Dumbledore when you cross it."

"Great, just fucking brilliant!" Harry burst out, sinking back into the bed, having sat up in his excitement.

"We need brooms." Fred stated suddenly. "And enough of a distraction and enough obstacles to slow them down enough for Harry to get away."

"This need's planning. We only have one attempt; security will tighten a million fold after an escape attempt." Bill put in. "We have to do this right, so perhaps it would be better to try tomorrow night."

"The twenty-second?" Harry asked.

Bill nodded and lay back on the bed, crossing his arms under the back of his head.

"It will probably be for the best if we wait until we have a plan of action."

"Okay." Harry said, turning onto his side and cuddling into Bill.

"Hey! I thought it was me you had the crush on." Charlie pouted exaggeratedly.

Harry chuckled. "I did, when I was about fourteen. A crush only lasts for a few months and my crush on you lasted the summer of the world cup. Me and Draco had only been going out for about five months and then we went home for the summer and I met you then and you were this tall, muscled, gorgeous man and I just got a little crush on you whilst we stayed here for that summer. It just sort of drifted away when the Tri-wizard tournament started and I was so worried and scared that I just didn't think about it, Draco was the constant in my life then and he was the one who was supporting me and helping me and it was then that I decided that I wanted to take the relationship further."

"Ooo, take the relationship further eh?" Fred waggled his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Not that you pervert. I meant I decided that I was going to see if what me and Draco had would last a lifetime, he wasn't just a boyfriend or a fling anymore, he became more to me when he showed me he cared enough to let me sleep in his bed with him, we didn't do anything! Draco and I didn't have full penetrative sex until we were married."

"Really? Those are old bonds." Bill told him interestedly. "They require both bride and groom to be virgins."

"We were, like I said, we were in a relationship at thirteen. Draco had had two girlfriends before then, one during second year and one at the beginning of third, but he said they were more like girls that held his hand walking down a corridor than actual girlfriends."

"So what made you go for the old bonds? You only got married, what…last year?"

"Yes, a year last August. We decided we loved each other enough to wait and to have the stronger bonds. We are going to renew our vows some when as well, now our marriage is public; I want you four there of course."

"Of course we will." George answered.

Harry smiled and settled down; he yawned against Bill and tucked his legs up until he was formed into a loose ball. He fell asleep to the brothers talking quietly. He missed Draco and his sons, but right here and right now, being here was bearable and safe in the knowledge that he would be home for Christmas, he slept well for the first time since he was kidnapped.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter that's over ten thousand words, it's a bit later than I originally planned, though since before chapter seventeen the updates were rather sporadic, I'm sure you don't mind the chapter being a few days late compared to a couple of months.

A big thanks to:- Yana 5, Beth5572, Thenchick, sandylee09, Maiden of Books, peruser, Cazzylove, Sweetteetwo, littlesprout, blaccangell, gypsydancer529, Madriddler, alice22, lilx54, sexytiger and SuGaR HuNeY.

Your reviews stood out the most, so thank you for taking the time to tell me what you thought, though many of you took a guess at who took Harry, none of you were right, not that I was expecting anyone to get it right in the first place.

Also it's interesting to see your reactions to the new baby, some of you don't want a new baby in the story, but many of you are shouting and screaming that I can't let the baby die or be killed because it will be too cruel. A word to you all, life is cruel, especially for our boys. I haven't decided yet on whether to let the baby live or not and your reactions are admittedly making me stop short of doing anything further for the moment.

Thanks again for reading whether you're reviewing or not.

StarLight Massacre. xXx


	22. Fight and Fury of the Harboured Hostage

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it is Christmas and I've been doing overtime shifts for a bit of extra money.

_Last Time_

_Harry smiled and settled down; he yawned against Bill and tucked his legs up until he was formed into a loose ball. He fell asleep to the brothers talking quietly. He missed Draco and his sons, but right here and right now, being here was bearable and safe in the knowledge that he would be home for Christmas, he slept well for the first time since he was kidnapped._

Chapter Twenty-Three - Fight and Fury of the Harboured Hostage

Harry sat at the kitchen table the next morning, a plate of potion-laced bacon and eggs in front of him and an irate Molly Weasley breathing down his neck to eat his breakfast.

He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be stuck here, kept prisoner behind blood tied wards, away from his sons and Husband.

He pushed his plate away from himself and left the kitchen for the living room, being followed by Kingsley, who was his guard until midday. He sat down and Kingsley sat next to him.

"You can give me room to breathe you know!" Harry snapped. "I'm not going to escape by jumping through a bloody window!"

"You say escape." Kingsley said in his slow, deep voice. "Why would you use that word? Last night you said you were being kept here against your will, what did you mean?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man, surely he knew.

"I was kidnapped, apparently by Amos Diggory, a few days ago. I was just out to give some Christmas presents to orphanages, I was about to Portkey home and I was grabbed from behind and Apparated away. I am being kept here against my will, I don't want to be here, I just want to go home, back to my Husband and children."

"Dumbledore said that the Malfoy family were keeping you hostage."

Harry let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh of course he would have made it out to be something ridiculous like that. Why would the only family I have keep me hostage? I love Draco, I love my sons, I love my Mother and Father and I love Uncle Janus. They are kind and loving towards me and they keep me safe and happy, I'm hardly being chained up in Voldemort's dungeons!"

Kingsley nodded his head and looked through to the kitchen where a lot of noise was being made.

"What do the Weasleys have to do with this?"

"They are housing the hostage." Harry spat. "There are potions in all of my food, probably mind controlling potions to make me all compliant and malleable. I can't leave the house, there are wards around the property tied to my magical signature so they know when I'm trying to leave and they will just catch me again. I just want to get home for Christmas; I want to be home for my sons first Christmas."

"I'm a senior Auror Harry; do you know what that means?"

"An experienced dark wizard catcher?"

Kingsley smiled slightly. "That's what the junior Aurors are for yes, but I am a top senior Auror, I work within the Department for Magical Law Enforcement as well as the Auror department. Do you know what they do?"

"Uphold the laws that all witches and wizards live by."

"Exactly, I'm not only a dark wizard catcher Harry, I'm a Law Enforcer as well, it's what makes me so valuable to the Order and why I'm more valuable than Nymphadora, I have information from both the Auror department and the Magical Law Enforcement."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is against the law to kidnap and keep anyone hostage, Harry. You are telling me, a Magical Law Enforcer, that you have been kidnapped and are being held here against your will, that is against the law and I am obligated by my Oaths to get justice for you."

Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You can help me get home?" He asked excitedly.

"I am obligated to." Kingsley nodded.

Harry threw himself at the large man and hugged the hell out of him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kingsley hugged him strongly and pulled away again.

"You are getting slimmer and lighter Harry."

"I told you, there are potions in my food and drinks, I have a way to tell. Constant vigilance as Moody drilled into us. He might be against me now, but I never forgot the lessons he taught."

Kingsley nodded, that almost there smile touching his lips, and left for the kitchen, he came back in with two full plates of food. He gave one to Harry with a fork and Harry happily dug in when his necklace didn't heat up.

Kingsley inspected the other plate and was running tests on it. Harry recognised the fork marks in the scrambled egg as the plate he had left on the table when he had dismissed himself.

Kingsley frowned and ran his wand over the food repeatedly. His eyebrows shot up and he levelled Harry with a look that the young brunet couldn't decipher.

"Harry, my tests show me that the potion in this food is a very strong abortion potion."

Harry gasped and flung his arms around his abdomen. He widened his eyes and looked up at Kingsley with a shocked and horrified face.

"No! No, they couldn't have! They wouldn't!"

"Harry are you pregnant?" Kingsley asked in disbelief.

"Eleven weeks. I found out on the twentieth, the same day I was kidnapped. No, there…there couldn't be a connection between that could there? I mean, Madam Pomfrey gave me a black potion when she diagnosed me with influenza, but my Healer said I wasn't suffering with influenza. I…what colour is the abortion potion?"

"There are several, but this particular potion is black and borderline illegal." Kingsley said in a tight voice. "It is a highly restricted potion."

Harry burst out crying, letting fake tears slide down his cheeks. "My Healer told me my placenta was damaged due to an abortion potion, but I couldn't work out where I had ingested it." He sobbed.

Kingsley's face had gone hard. He banished the potion-laced food before he stood up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders; he led him into the kitchen and stopped at the back door.

"I'm taking Harry for a little walk around the garden." Kingsley told the watching Weasleys. "Some fresh air might help to clear his head."

"Oh…oh alright!" Molly said breathlessly as Kingsley handed her the empty plates, the one that Harry had eaten and the one that had held the potion laced food that he had banished and gave him a glass of juice in exchange.

Harry went outside with Kingsley still holding the glass of juice. He gave the juice to Kingsley when his necklace heated up. Kingsley run some spells over it and his face went harder.

"Amortentia." He whispered.

Harry blanched, he didn't need to act this time, he had had no idea that potion had been in his drinks. He had thought it was all abortion potions, but apparently not.

"This potion is highly controlled by the Ministry. It is actually illegal to use it for prolonged periods of time on any other human being."

"I haven't taken any." Harry told the man. "The only person I love and have ever loved is Draco. No sudden longing for any one else."

"That's good. But it makes me wonder who this potion is aimed at."

"Ginny." Harry said immediately. "Molly wants me to be together with her, she thinks I was forced to marry Draco and that I really want to be with Ginny. If anyone in that house has done this it's her and Ginny."

Kingsley walked him to the edge of the signature wards and pointed out how far he would have to run to get past the proximity wards.

"It's too far to run. I'm not that fit." Harry lamented. "If the Order can get here immediately after I cross this ward, I'll never get over the anti-Portkey wards before they catch up to me. I'll run right into them in the middle of the field."

"You will have help Harry. I give you my oath as a Law Enforcer."

Harry sighed and looked at the dash he needed to make for his freedom, what he wouldn't give to be able to be back in Draco's arms. It was the twenty-second today, he had two days to get home, he wanted to be home for Christmas, he wanted to set everything up and to lay out his sons' presents, he wanted to sleep with Draco Christmas eve, he wanted to wake up with Draco on Christmas day and enjoy himself with his sons and family.

"Come on Harry." Kingsley urged, pulling him back towards the house.

"I just want to go home."

Kingsley smiled sadly, as he escorted him back into the house. He would get the young Potter out of here. His Oath as a Magical law Enforcer wouldn't let him do anything less.

* * *

Draco had lost weight. His skin was an ugly greyish colour from lack of food, sleep and hydration. His Father had found nothing, his Uncle Janus had found nothing and his Godfather Severus had found nothing.

He supposed he should have been grateful that Harry didn't seem to be in Dumbledore's nor the Dark Lord's hands, but he couldn't muster it up. He still didn't know where Harry was, how he was, if he was okay or what was being done to him.

His Mother had taken over the care of the triplets, because Draco just couldn't manage on his own, he couldn't even stand to look at the three boys that Harry had gifted him with. They reminded him far too much of Harry and he couldn't deal with it. He was breaking down at the seams, he couldn't hold himself together and he loathed himself for it.

He rolled over on the bed that he should be sharing with Harry and stared hauntingly at the side of the bed that Harry should be occupying. It had been two days, two very, very long days and Draco was already losing composure, he was breaking down and neglecting everything, including his own sons. Two days. It didn't sound like such a long time, but when your Husband was missing, more than likely in the hands of an enemy, pregnant with a baby that had a damaged placenta, time took on a different meaning.

This was a more agonising wait that in that hospital corridor, Harry behind that flimsy, white wooden door, bleeding from the mouth with a suspected miscarriage. Every hour seemed like a week, every day was like a year. The same questions chasing themselves around his sleep deprived brain. Was Harry alright. Where was he? What was being done to him? Who had taken him? Why had they taken him?

Gripping his hair, Draco rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs, his Mother was in the back parlour, the triplets lying on a quilt at her feet as she read the newspaper through black bagged eyes. She hadn't been sleeping either, more than likely because of the boys. A stab of guilt pierced through him. Harry hadn't wanted the Grandparents as involved as this, he didn't want them to be parents again, he wanted them to enjoy their Grandsons, not care for them as they were.

Sitting on the floor, watched by his Mother, Draco touched Lexin's cheek. He covered his eyes with his free hand; even touching them reminded him of Harry. Breathing deeply Draco picked Lexin up and held him for the first time in twenty-four hours. He seemed heavier than the last time, or perhaps his arms had become unaccustomed to holding him after just twenty-four hours.

"Draco dear?" Narcissa questioned.

She knew this was hard on her son, she didn't approve of him shunning his sons, they didn't stop needing care because Harry had gone missing and she had told him so, but she had readily taken over care of them when Draco felt he honestly couldn't. They were so young, to go through all of this pain and turmoil, it wasn't right, they should still be in their honeymoon period of marriage, yet they already had three sons and had, for the moment, another baby on the way.

"Harry would kill me if he saw how I was acting." Draco answered her in a dull, monotonous voice. "I'll be sleeping in a guest room for the rest of my life if he ever found out how I had stopped looking after our sons."

"I'm sure Harry would understand Draco. This is like when he took the boys to Grimmauld Place."

"It is nothing like then!" Draco snapped harshly. "Harry was gone for twenty-six hours then and he left of his own volition! He's been missing for two days already, he doesn't have a wand and he was kidnapped in a street! He's pregnant with a baby that has a damaged placenta and has people trying to shove abortion potions down his throat! This isn't the same!"

"We do not know if he's in Dumbledore's hands." Lucius said as he walked into the room. "I understand that you are upset and worried Draco but you do not speak to your Mother like that."

"Sorry Mother." Draco replied clearly, knowing that if he mumbled he'd likely get a smack with his Father's cane for being rude and inarticulate. "Has there been any news at all Father?"

"I'm sorry Draco. We are doing all we can, but there is no sign of Harry."

Draco hunched up on himself, subconsciously remembering the three-month-old baby on his lap, and rubbed at his eyes. He felt like he was trapped in a box, like he was a hostage in his own body, he couldn't breathe and it felt like the world was spinning. He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't deal with any of it.

"There is no evidence at all that Harry is not safe and well." Lucius tried to sooth, but Draco didn't want to be calmed down and picked holes into his Father's words immediately.

"There's no evidence full stop! He could just as easily be dying in some ditch somewhere and I can't reach him! I just want him back." He sobbed at the end of his shouting tirade, breathing in Lexin's scent. He smelled like Harry.

"Just keep holding hope for Harry, Draco." His Mother told him softly.

"I am, but there is only so long I can hold hope for Mother. Harry is in a very delicate condition with the baby."

"We still haven't talked about that." Lucius pointed out ominously. "We shall do so once Harry is back safe."

Draco nodded miserably, knowing his Father was likely to just rant at him about his idiocy and lack of forethought for an hour or two about how stupid he had been for not remembering the contraceptive charm. It would be nothing he didn't deserve.

Loud footsteps from the hallway preceded Janus running into the room, several sheaves of parchment in his hands, black and red-rimmed eyes that told of his sleepless nights, his tousled hair indicating his frustration and breathlessness that showed he had more than likely run from where ever he had been to them.

"I might have found him!" He gasped once he could pull in enough air to speak.

Draco sat up and pinned his Uncle with an impatient glare. "Where? Where is he?"

"The night he went missing four houses added incredibly powerful concealment wards to their properties! Every single house belongs to an Order of the Phoenix member! Harry could be hidden behind any one of them!"

"Why hasn't he used his Portkey?" Lucius asked.

"Blood tied wards, if they used Harry's blood as the main focus, he can't cross the wards by means of Apparation or Portkey, he would have to physically walk over them." Janus told them, laying the pieces of parchment on the coffee table, pointing out the houses. "I had to make quick copies because I didn't have permission to be in the warding room, if anyone had seen me in there it would have raised alarm bells. But look, the Diggle household, he's a suspected member, Moody's home, a definite member, Emmeline Vance's house, she's a maybe member, she was on the Dark Lord's amber list and the Weasley shack. All four houses were warded at about one in the morning the night Harry went missing."

"Can we hit all four at once?" Draco part asked, part demanded. "If we hit one house and he isn't there, the occupant will alert the others and they will move him quickly."

"Where is he most likely to be?" Narcissa asked.

"I'd say Moody's." Janus put in, pointing out the double sides sheet of parchment listing the wards. "There are a lot more wards on his house than the others."

"That could just be Moody being his paranoid self." Lucius cut in. "My guess would be the Weasley's."

"It's too obvious!" Janus argued. "They would be expecting us to hit there first."

"They know we are not unintelligent Janus." Lucius explained patiently to his brother. "They will know we will think of the Weasley house first, so we will go else where first, meaning they will have kept Harry at the Weasleys."

"That doesn't make any sense Lucius!"

"It does." Draco said softly. "They will expect us to think of the Weasley house first, they know we would think it too obvious, so will expect us to go with one of the other houses, therefore they would have kept Harry in the most obvious place, the Weasleys."

"You are my son for a reason, Draco." Lucius praised.

"It nearly cost me my left leg to get these ward layouts!" Janus argued. "They would not have expected us to get them in the first place. Moody's is the most heavily warded, followed by the Vance place!"

"They don't need extensive wards to keep Harry in." Narcissa joined in. "Just the blood tied wards and you have said those are on every household."

"Couldn't the blood tied wards be set against us getting into the property?" Draco asked suddenly, worriedly.

"That is a possibility. Has anyone taken your blood Draco?"

"I…no. But the Healers took the boys blood when they were born for the records. If Dumbledore broke into the hospital he could have taken a sample to use."

"It would have had to have been Lexin's blood for these particular wards to work. Does Dumbledore know which son is the Malfoy Heir?"

"No. As far as I know he thinks all of them are Malfoys."

"Then he had a one in three change of getting it right."

"Unless he took some of all three samples and combined them all." Narcissa pointed out.

"If he believes them all to be Malfoy sons why would he have taken all three samples of their blood. He would have taken just the one, less chance of him being caught." Janus disagreed.

"I can't risk Harry on a one in three chance." Draco groaned. "Perhaps we should send Severus. He has no Malfoy blood, yet is sure to bring Harry back."

"Speaking of Severus, I thought he said Harry wasn't in Dumbledore's hands." Janus pointed out.

"Technically Harry _isn't_ in Dumbledore's hands." Narcissa defended. "He's in an Order member's hands and if Dumbledore see's no reason to speak of having Harry, then Severus wouldn't have known. He tried his very best, of that I'm sure."

"This need's to be carefully planned." Lucius told them. Holding a hand up to stall Draco's outburst. "This need's time Draco, as you have said, we only have one chance, if we mess it up, we may not get Harry back. I know you want him back as quickly as possible, but we cannot take these sorts of risks. It is unwise."

Draco nodded, no matter how unhappy he was with the situation, his Father was right. He would get Harry back and come hell and high water, he would get Harry back if it was the very last thing he ever did.

* * *

Harry had snapped the evening of the twenty-second of December. Completely and utterly snapped. He had beaten Ron to a bloody pulp with a hard, heavy, blunt instrument, which had turned out to be a Sellotape dispenser, one of Mr Weasley's harebrained, useless collector's items that he had lying around the house.

Ron had been taunting him, telling him he wouldn't be with his scum sucking Husband or filthy, snobbish children for Christmas. That the Death Eaters would have to carry on without him. He had called him names like whore, slut, faggot, and traitor and had tauntingly asked how many men he had let fuck him. Harry had been shaking in suppressed anger as Ron used his height and weight to push him and shove him over the arm of a chair and told him he looked better bent over because no one could see his ugly face. The icing on the proverbial cake, however, was when Ron told him cruelly that the entire Malfoy family, including his disgusting rape babies, were going to burn to death in a freak accident whilst he was trapped here for Christmas.

Harry had gone from feeling utterly miserable, to frothing rage, to blind panic, Ron's words had sounded like a threat, did he know something, was the Order going to do something to his family whilst he was stuck here? Then came the anger again, the unbridled rage that filled him with burning heat. How dare they try to do anything to his family! He had snatched the nearest thing to hand that seemed heavy enough to do damage and had thrown himself on Ron, using his advantages of momentum, adrenaline, rage and surprise to knock Ron to the floor where he had proceeded in beating the shit out of him with the Sellotape dispenser.

Charlie had come charging into the room at the very loud screams, had pulled him off and yanked the bloodied weapon from his hands as Mrs Weasley screamed and cried. Charlie had taken him upstairs to the room they now shared due to Bill leaving that morning to go back to his own home with Fleur, whom he had met at the IFC, the International Floo Centre.

Charlie had held him and rocked him, talked to him to calm him down as the twins laughed and congratulated him on a job well done, exclaiming they had wanted to do that for years but didn't want to face their Mother's wrath.

The next morning Harry had found out that, in the end, Ron had lost three teeth, one of them a front tooth, had suffered a badly broken nose, which couldn't be set completely straight no matter how often Molly tried, his top lip had been split deeply and his bottom lip had been split twice and had gone nice and puffy to match the black eyes and the swollen right cheek. Harry felt amazing pride at his handy work and his only regret was he didn't have that spell Hermione had used on Ginny to make all the bruises and swelling last four times as long as normal. He did, however, have a photo to commemorate the occasion courtesy of Fred and a very quick photo charm. It was the happiest Harry had felt since he had been snatched from the street.

He had paid dearly however and now was not allowed to leave his 'room' and had lost all of his privileges, which turned out to be his private time, being allowed outside and the morning newspaper. He took great delight it wandering the house at his leisure listening to Molly scream at him to get back in his room, he got happiness in 'accidentally' burning the newspaper that morning so no one could read it and stuck his head out of windows to get the fresh air he was 'banned' from breathing.

The twenty-third of December was turning out better than all of the others, but Molly got her own back by playing Christmas music on the Wizarding Wireless all day and letting Ron and Ginny decorate the house as she baked Christmas cookies.

Everything she did reminded Harry that tomorrow was Christmas eve and he was still stuck here with no way to get home, with no way to see his sons on Christmas morning, no way to see his gorgeous Husband and no way to see his family. He swore he was going to burn down their tree. He was just waiting for them to put all of the presents underneath it. He would get his ultimate revenge. He _would_ get out of this barn in time for Christmas. There was no other option.

* * *

Severus Snape was very tired. He had been running all over the country looking for his Godson's Husband. It was difficult, subtle work that required a great deal of skill and cunning, something that he gratefully owned.

The Dark Lord was acting his same usual self, but what tipped Severus off was when he asked Bellatrix Lestrange if she had gotten any further on her task of capturing the Potter boy. She hadn't and was tortured extensively for it. The Dark Lord would not be able to keep the knowledge that he had Potter from anyone, especially not his followers, who he believed thought him weak and incapable of killing a mere boy.

That Bellatrix couldn't even find the boy, meant one of three things. Harry was at Hogwarts, he was at the Malfoy household or he was under very severe wards somewhere. The middle was ruled out, the latter was going to be the hardest to figure out seeing as Potter could be anywhere and the former, well he had been to Hogwarts to 'report' the Dark Lord's plans to Dumbledore, some of which were invented to get the man off of his back and explained away as the Dark Lord not trusting him.

As far as he could see, Harry was not in the Dark Lord's hands and neither was he at Hogwarts, which meant the boy was under very tight and powerful wards. The question now was who had him and where was he located.

He knew Lucius and Janus were doing all they could to find the boy as Draco was told to keep his head down, but if he knew his Godson, and he prided himself on knowing everything about the boy, he was going spare with worry and his mind was playing horrific scenarios involving his Husband until he had nightmares and couldn't sleep.

Draco needed reassurance but Severus couldn't give him any. No one knew where Harry was and until they found him, no amount of comfort or words would appease Draco. He wasn't one to be soothed by cheap words, he was a Malfoy, he would need solid, physical proof before he believed a word.

Severus was saddened that he couldn't give his Godson the proof he needed, though his stoic face never changed to show how torn and conflicted he was inside and his lips remained their usual tight line. He wanted to take the pain from Draco, but the only way he could do that was by giving him back his Husband, who was missing and in a very delicate condition.

When he thought of everything his Lily's son had been through, he just felt sick. Lucius had come to him to rant and rage about how Draco's, then Fiancée, had corrupted his son and all the talk of marriage and love was confusing Draco's real thoughts and feelings and that Narcissa wasn't helping by making the wedding arrangements and Janus was making everything ten times worse by laughing and joking with the boy.

Severus was there for the wedding of course and the disastrous wedding reception, Narcissa still hadn't forgiven her Father even though he had recently stooped so low as to beg for her forgiveness. Lucius had again come to him to rant about that. It seemed he had reconciled with Potter and was all for the marriage and needed someone to vent to about what his Father-in-Law had almost done to his new Son-in-Law on his son's wedding day.

Not six months later came the revelation that Harry had been severely abused as a toddler, a child and a teenager and had been abused as recently as the summer before his wedding and would have been abused that summer if Draco hadn't brought him to Malfoy Manor for wedding. Lucius had again vented to him, listing off everything Harry had told them about. The starvation, the forced isolation, the beatings, the chores, the cooking and cleaning from a too young an age, the name calling and the emotional turmoil. Harry had scars that even the best medical teams couldn't remove. It was then that Severus stopped seeing James Potter. James had never seen a hard day's work in his life and hadn't ever had so much as a slap to the wrist. Potter and Harry were two completely different people and it was at that point in time that Severus actually realised that for the first time.

He sighed, his mind had gone on a tangent. He was supposed to be finding out where Harry was, not dillydallying around things that had happened in the past. It all came down to one thing, where would Potter be and where would who ever had taken him, house him. He sighed, it had been a long three days.

* * *

Harry was grinning ear to ear behind his hand as Molly was putting out the presents, loudly calling out the tags for who they were for. Harry didn't care that none were for him, he had a loving family at home and he knew more than most what it was like not to have any presents for birthdays or Christmas. He hadn't had a single present until he was eleven years old and in Hogwarts.

He was still going to burn down the tree though. He was going to ruin their Christmas like they were ruining his, then he was going to just run for it. He didn't care any more. He wasn't going to wait for Kingsley to help him escape, he couldn't wait any longer, he was going insane. He was getting out of here and away from these people. Charlie and the twins were alright, but they weren't Draco and his sons.

Kingsley had gone, to be replaced by a woman named Hestia, she seemed nice enough, until she had seen Ron's face and heard the, greatly exaggerated tale, of how Harry had attacked Ron when he was sleeping due to the poisonous influence of the Malfoy family. Of course, anyone would know not to believe Ron's tales on anything, especially after the self-heroic tale from the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament. But Hestia didn't know that and hadn't been there for the Tri-wizard tournament, so she didn't know Ron lied often and made himself out to seem like a victim or a hero, anything that got him a bit of recognition or limelight.

Hestia now ignored him and it was driving Harry ballistic as she wouldn't even answer him when he asked when Kingsley was back on duty. He was a hair away from bashing her face in with a Sellotape dispenser, completely ignoring that Molly had ordered Arthur to get rid of all of them after the incident with Ron.

It was getting late now and Harry, once again, hadn't eaten anything. He could feel the strain on his body the lack of food was causing, he had taken to falling back into old habits and filling up on water from the bathroom tap. He hadn't done that since before he had married Draco. He didn't particularly care to remember it either, it just became necessary, it became all about survival. He needed to do it or he'd die. It was as simple as that.

He needed to leave and he was going to do so, tonight, very soon. He would make a break for it and he wouldn't stop until he got home, he didn't even care if he brought a tagalong with him, he was sure his family would deal with whoever had grabbed a hold of him as he Portkeyed away quickly and with deadly force.

When Molly had finished taunting him with the presents Harry looked at them, there weren't many, perhaps only four or five for each person, Dudley got more than that on a typical weekend. Did he feel bad about what he was planning to do? Was he having second thoughts? Hell no! This bitch had taken him from his Husband and sons, was planning to ruin his first Christmas with his children, oh the rage and anger he felt! If only there was a Sellotape dispenser about, he'd gladly beat her face in for her.

He grinned looking at Ron, whose face was covered in healing pastes and creams. He had a wonky nose now, like Dumbledore only worse because his nose bent to the side like it had been squashed, he looked like one of the garden gnomes. Harry giggled and got frightened glances, even more so when they looked to where he was looking. Hestia looked horrified that he could laugh over what he had done. But that cow didn't know the full story, just Ron's victimised version so Harry saw the startled look she gave him as biased and brushed it off.

Ron's eyes were still black, just not as bad as when Harry had first done it and magic or not, teeth couldn't be replaced or magicked back into the gum line. So Ron was now minus three teeth and his piggish eating was suffering for it. He couldn't smile either as two of the three missing teeth showed. One missing tooth was the front bottom tooth, the other was a top canine on the left side. The last tooth was a back one and didn't show, but it sure made eating hard for Ron as he couldn't chew very well on that side. It made Harry almost maniacal, Ron loved eating so much and Harry had impaired that love with pain, he was happy. So very happy about that little fact.

It was seven o'clock when Harry found the first opportunity to set fire to the tree. Everyone was in the living room, except for Ginny who was upstairs in her room. No one was in the kitchen, which meant that Harry wouldn't encounter anyone as he ran in that direction. He was in a strategically place where he could run unimpaired by tables, chairs or clutter and he could still see the tree to set it on fire.

He focused obsessively on the real candles on the tree. It was so old fashioned Harry wondered if it was a hand-me-down like everything else the Weasleys owned. All he had to do was make the candle's flame bigger, he had already removed the fireproof charm on the tree, that had taken him most of the afternoon. His wandless magic had never been good, he had very little control over it, but he reasoned that he was so determined and he wanted to do this so badly, he had gotten a temporary latch onto his magic that was allowing him enough control to do as he wanted, it was just taking time, something he didn't have as anyone could get up and go into the kitchen at any moment and an hour of his time trying to get the candle flame to flare would have been wasted.

He thought of his sons and of Draco, of Lucius and Narcissa, of Janus and Severus, who normally came for Christmas if only to see Draco, and most importantly at the moment, the baby he was carrying.

He thought of their faces, their voices, the rage he felt and it happened suddenly, the candle didn't just flare, the whole tree went up in flames, like it had suddenly combusted. Harry wasted no time and as everyone was startled and shocked by the sudden flame ridden tree, he leapt out of his chair and ran as hard and as fast as he ever had to the back door, he knew it was locked but it just popped open as he skidded into the kitchen, his magic was still with him, still working to his wishes and he had never been more glad that his magic was so in tune with his emotions.

He pelted across the grass and felt the signature wards wash over him, it felt hot, fiery hot and he could almost imagine flashing lights and sirens going off in Dumbledore's office, perhaps even Order member's homes. He ran and ran, ignoring the pain in his sides, the sharpness of the icy air piercing his lungs as he tried to keep breathing, he slipped on ice patches and fell into potholes filled in with soft, crunchy snow, he thought he might have twisted his ankle, but he didn't care, he wasn't going to stop now, his freedom was so close. He wasn't going to stop if he lost a bloody leg! A little twisted ankle wasn't going to stop him, not now.

He saw and heard people behind him, he saw when people Apparated to the edge of the wards in front of him, snow white hair marking Dumbledore's arrival. He was not going to stop. He was going to keep running regardless of anything else.

He dodged the incoming stunners and the lone body-binding curse from behind him. He took a dark green spell to the face and felt his skin split open, sending warm blood over his cheek and neck. He didn't care, they could bloody him up all they wanted, cuts could be fixed, bones could be mended, nothing short of death was going to stop him from getting home tonight and death wasn't an option, not with the little life he was carrying inside of him.

Those at the edge of the wards were running towards him, firing off spells and curses, people were behind him, yelling and trying to shoot him down with stunners. He wasn't having it. This wasn't right! This was fucking illegal! They were no better than Voldemort and his Death Eaters and he hated them! Oh how he hated them.

The same dark green light hit him in the shoulder. Harry snapped his face to look at who it was and wasn't surprised to see Moody. The man thought he was an enemy and Moody always used deadly force against enemies.

Pushing his body to the limit Harry kicked out the legs of the first person to reach him, he didn't look to see who it was as he ran wide around someone else. There were five of them in front of him and possibly just two behind him, Hestia and Molly. Arthur had more than likely stayed behind to get Ginny to safety, Charlie and the twins were likely putting out the fire Harry had caused in the living room, one thing was certain though. He had gotten the presents.

He grinned and the thought kept him running and weaving through the spells. Dumbledore was at the edge of the wards with Moody, he was chanting and Harry felt ice slip into his stomach, if he was changing the wards he wouldn't be able to get home!

With a burst of speed he didn't know was in him, Harry ran like he had never run before, he had a double stitch in both of his sides, his lungs were burning and his stomach was cramping, making him fear for his baby.

Panting and huffing in lungfuls of ice cold air, Harry sent out a burst of magic that knocked everyone around him off of their feet, giving him the break he needed to run unchallenged for a few yards, Dumbledore was quick to get back onto his feet for such an elderly man, Moody couldn't get back up, probably because his wooden leg wouldn't give him the support he needed in the soft snow and everyone else was too far behind, though they didn't stop throwing spells at him, some of which cut up his back, he could feel the cold air on his exposed skin and the heat as his warm blood flowed down it.

He stumbled as his twisted ankle gave out on him, but he forced himself to keep running. Reminding himself that this was his only chance to get home. An orange spell hit Dumbledore and he went down, it made Harry look over his shoulder as he continued running to see Charlie framed in the backdoor of the Burrow, his wand out. Charlie was going back to Romania, it didn't matter if he was ousted, Harry felt relief fill him as he reached the stile, he clambered over it awkwardly as Moody shot off several dark green spells from his position on his back, propped up by a single arm. His wand hand was steady as he shot off the curses and all of them centred around his abdomen, Moody knew about the baby.

Throwing his arms around his midsection, Harry felt the spells cut deeply into his arms, legs and torso, he felt the blood and got dizzy. He partly jumped, partly fell from the top of the fence, his ankle buckling under him, but he had felt the wash of the wards as he made it to the other side of the fence, he touched his Portkey and the last thing he heard was Dumbledore yelling, Moody cursing and screaming from Molly Weasley.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading even if you're reviewing or not. I greatly appreciate it.

A special thanks to:- londs, lunarprincess87, sandylee09, littlesprout, AngelWhitlockHolmes, peruser, Cazzylove, RRW, rebekahalana, Sweetteetwo, Hatake Tsughi, alice22, Evie Glacier Tako, Violet86, JoJo2381, alwayslove, Sophia Clark, Lilz, Luna Fits and maegerakawaii.

Londs - I LOVED your review and I hope you like this chapter as much as you obviously did the last one. This one's for you.

Dominique - I hope this chapter cleared up the Portkey issue. Yes, the bracelet Portkey can go through most wards, even the ones at Hogwarts, but it cannot get through blood tied wards, specifically centred on the wearer.

Hine, Yana5, kyubifreak - Harry can't put the baby in stasis or freeze it to a time when he is more healthy, or he could, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. The placenta is damaged and it doesn't matter if he freezes the baby for fifteen years, when he unfreezes the baby, the placenta will still be damaged. The Validus Interimo Latex potion is a very disgusting and powerful potion and the damage in wreaks on the foetus cannot be undone no matter how long Harry put's the baby in stasis for.

Statistics So Far

Reviews: 263

Hits: 67, 479

C2s: 18

Favourites: 235

Alerts: 311

StarLight Massacre. x


	23. The Maniacal Madness of Harry

_Last Time_

_Throwing his arms around his midsection, Harry felt the spells cut deeply into his arms, legs and torso, he felt the blood and got dizzy. He partly jumped, partly fell from the top of the fence, his ankle buckling under him, but he had felt the wash of the wards as he made it to the other side of the fence, he touched his Portkey and the last thing he heard was Dumbledore yelling, Moody cursing and screaming from Molly Weasley._

Chapter Twenty-Four - The Maniacal Madness of Harry

Harry landed awkwardly on his side in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. He was still breathing heavily and jerkily, he felt like he couldn't move, but the familiar smell of home made his body sag in acute relief and happiness. He was home.

"D…D…Dobby?" He called out, his voice near silent and hoarse, but still the loud and energetic elf came.

"Master Harry Pott…" Was as far as the elf got in his usual greeting, before he squealed loudly and sunk down beside him.

"Dob…Dob…by. Get…get Dray…Draco." Harry panted, his vision receding, every breath was a struggle and he wanted to see Draco's face before he passed out.

"Right away Master Harry Potter sir!"

Harry was left alone again, on the cold marble floor of Malfoy Manor, his home. He just wanted to be in Draco's arms, in their bed, he wanted to forget these last three days had ever happened.

* * *

Draco had just gotten Jarvis to sleep when a loud pop woke him back up again. Furious, Draco turned around to curse which ever house-elf had turned up when he noticed this was the elf that stuck to Harry like glue, Dobby. The one Harry had freed from the Malfoy family when he was twelve, the elf that had come to tell him where Harry was when he had run away, his eyes went wide and he put Jarvis into the dining room bassinet, ignoring his son's incessant cries.

His Mother scowled at his actions, but Lucius put a hand on her arm as he looked to the little elf as he tugged on Draco's arm, ignoring all demands for the creature to let the blonde man go.

"You comes now!" The elf ordered. "Master Harry wants his young Master."

"Harry? Where is he elf? Tell me now!" Draco shouted, ignoring the crying babies behind him.

"Master Harry be being in the entrance hall."

That was all Draco needed to hear before he was gone, running through the corridors, eternally grateful that the dining room and the entrance hall were on the same floor, even if they were on opposite sides of the house.

He tried not to think on why Harry wouldn't be able to make it to the dining room by himself and instead concentrated on reaching Harry as quickly as humanly possible, damning the wards around the manor that forbid him from Apparating to his love.

He was almost sick when he first saw Harry, laying on his side in a pool of bright red blood. The sight almost stopped him short, but instead he stumbled slightly as he forced himself to get over his shock in a split second to reach Harry.

He fell to his knees and, as gently as he could, he pulled Harry onto his lap and into his arms. Harry's closed eyes snapped open to look at him and he smiled that lovely smile that Draco loved so much and he knew Harry was going to be fine, that the blood could be wiped away, the wounds could be healed quickly, any damage could be fixed. Harry didn't smile like that when he couldn't be healed.

He didn't care about the fact that he hadn't washed in three days, that he hadn't brushed his hair or changed his clothes, that he hadn't brushed his teeth and probably smelled as bad as he looked. He took no notice of the choked sobs coming out of his throat or the tears that rolled down his cheeks, he was just glad to have Harry back and he swore he wasn't letting Harry out of his arms, out of his sight, ever again.

* * *

Harry was curled up in bed, Draco spooning him from behind. He had been back for about three hours and had already seen a Healer. Some of his gashes had needed the application of Dittany to stop any scarring, but he was physically fine, absolutely no lasting damage done despite the dark nature of the cutting curses Moody had thrown at him.

He had been assigned strict bed rest though because of his sprained ankle and he had to eat five small meals a day instead of three big ones, due to his shrunken stomach and now dangerously thin frame. Healer Almus had been horrified with his condition and that look on a man that looked so big and tough was more frightening to Harry than the news that he was neatly back at square one with his malnutrition and had lost a substantial amount of weight.

Harry had been told though that his baby was almost completely fine, his arms had blocked any cutting curses thrown at the baby, though if he didn't start eating regularly, the baby would likely have deficiencies at birth. Though that was nothing new to Harry, who had been told by Healer Tipoin to expect this baby to have deficiencies because of the damaged placenta.

Harry was not remotely tired, he wanted to see his sons, who Narcissa and Lucius were watching over, but Draco was bone tired and fell asleep almost as soon as he fell onto the bed after the Healer had left, instructions on how to proceed with Harry's health given to Lucius.

Harry didn't want to wake him up, not at all with those blackish-purple bags under his eyes. Honestly the way Draco looked had frightened him as well. In all of his seven years of knowing Draco, he had never seen him looking so haggard and unkempt.

It was eleven at night when Harry couldn't take laying down anymore. He really, really needed a piss. He was squeezing his knees together just to stop himself from wetting the bed and he was sweating slightly from the pressure of keeping his bladder under control.

He had first wanted a wee at two o'clock that afternoon, but he had been an hour into dismantling the fireproof spells on the Weasleys Christmas tree, then he was willing the candle flame to ignite the tree, then he was running and fighting, then he was bleeding and being seen by a Healer, then he had been forced into bed with Draco and there just hadn't been time to have a toilet break and now his bladder was getting it's vengeance, the pressure was just too much, he couldn't hold it for even another minute.

With a near silent strangled yelp, he rolled out of bed and made a mad dash for the en suite bathroom. It took a very long time for him to relieve himself, much longer than normal and he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, taking the time to wash his face as well, thankful that the silencing charms around the bedroom cut off the sounds from the bathroom so he didn't wake Draco with all of his noise.

He went back into the bedroom only to find Draco frantic and looking slightly wild. He was crushed to Draco's chest then and felt the sensation of falling. Draco had gone to his knees and had taken Harry with him.

"Please. Please don't do that." He breathed into Harry's ear, leaning him backwards until his back met the wall.

"I just went for a piss Draco. I was two minutes."

Harry was worried as he felt the tears drop onto his shoulder. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen Draco crying and still have fingers to spare. He didn't like seeing Draco crying, it seemed wrong somehow that his strong, proud Husband was reduced to tears just by himself going to the bathroom for a few minutes.

Draco shuffled until they were pressed tight to each other, the wall preventing Harry from moving back any further. Draco still had his face buried in his shoulder and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, stroking his messy blonde hair. It had never been this messy, it looked like it was on par with his own and it had lost it's silky feel. This was not his Husband, not his Draco. This was a shadow and a shell of the man he loved. But that was alright, because Harry could hold him and love him until he got better, until he was Draco again.

Threading his hands through Draco's hair, Harry pulled his head up and looked into those beautiful silver eyes that went stormy grey when the blonde was angry. They weren't angry at the moment, they weren't grey, they were shimmering silver. They were flooded with tears that flowed rapidly down Draco's face and Harry crumbled. He brushed the tears away and smiled softly at Draco, kissing his chapped and dehydrated lips, pouring his love into his Husband.

Tonight, he was the strong one. Tonight, it was Draco who needed reassurance and comfort. Tonight, Harry would be his anything and everything. Tonight, Harry would do anything to get Draco back to feeling himself.

They stayed wrapped around each other against the wall for a while, Harry just holding Draco's shoulders, his legs wrapped around Draco's hips, swaying lightly as he pressed random kisses to his hair and forehead, stroking the nape of his neck or his cheek.

Draco rubbed his cheek over Harry's, moving suddenly to capture Harry's lips in a deep and desperate kiss. Harry didn't kiss back as vigorously as he would normally have, he used the barest of pressure to kiss back, letting Draco do with his mouth as he wanted.

Hands pushed the shirt he was wearing up and over his head as Draco moved his mouth to his side, the one that had been badly sliced by Moody. As the shirt came off, Draco's mouth got higher, over his pectorals, his collar, his neck, his chin and back to his lips.

Draco's shirt ripped off with a careless twist and pull from Draco, shattering the buttons and sending them everywhere. Bare chest to bare chest as they kissed languidly, Harry felt Draco's heat and moved himself closer, wrapping himself tighter around Draco.

Harry's boxer shorts were yanked off, he had only managed to change his boxers since he had gotten home, he hadn't had the will to pull on pyjama bottoms, Draco hadn't had the energy to change at all and had fallen into bed fully dressed still.

Now fully naked the cool belt buckle dug into his flesh and made him shout out in surprise, it was quickly removed as Draco moved his mouth down to Harry's neck.

"I love you." Draco whispered gravelly, his lips pressed against Harry's ear. "I couldn't stand it without you Harry, I broke down. I lost everything, you, myself, my composure, my dignity, my control. Please help me get them back."

"Of course my love." Harry promised. "You have me back, I am right here. Take what you want of me, take what you need. Together we can give you back your control, your composure, your dignity and everything else you lost."

Draco smiled against his shoulder, Harry felt it on his skin right before an open mouthed kiss was pressed to it, followed by a lick.

Draco was back at his mouth then, demanding entrance with a silky tongue, that Harry swiftly gave, his own tongue wrapping around Draco's and flicking over the muscle as it tried to map out the inside of his mouth.

Draco's button and fly were wrenched open as Draco kissed the life out of Harry, familiarizing himself with Harry's taste again, the feel and texture of his skin, the inside of his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his hair. Everything Harry.

Sliding Harry up the wall as he moved to his knees, Draco pushed down his trousers as one arm held Harry's weight comfortably, Harry had lost weight again. A lot of weight.

Struggling viciously to get his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off, Draco transferred his frustration easily into kissing Harry, who was clinging to him, loving him, always loving him.

Draco shuffled closer to Harry again, having become distanced when removing his clothing, pressing up tight to his Husband and sitting Harry snugly on his lap, the once shapely thighs, thin again, the minimal amount of fat that the pregnancy of the triplets had stored was all but gone, leaving Harry looking starved and unwell again.

Harry clung to Draco as his body was worshiped by the blonde, sweat beaded all over his body as it felt like the room's temperature had spiked dramatically, but it hadn't, the heat was from Draco. It was always from Draco, igniting his very blood with impassioned kisses, lavish licks and strong strokes, his body was Draco's.

Moaning as a mark was sucked and bit onto his neck, Harry clenched fingers into Draco's back, scraping skin and leaving his own, different but no less meaningful, marks. Draco dropped his head down to suck at a pretty pink nipple, nipping at it and listening to Harry whimper in want, watching him buck his hips into his own, feeling him rubbing skin on skin.

Pushing his fingers up to Harry's mouth, Draco's lust blown eyes begged for Harry to comply. Harry smiled softly and sucked those fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them, covering them with his saliva. Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder and just felt. Harry was still arching his hips into his own, was still playing with the nape of his neck, the little pink tongue licking the tips and pads of his fingers, running down the sides of them and the strong sucking sensation on his fingers had his cock throbbing with need.

He pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth, gently so he didn't hurt Harry's teeth or cut his own fingers and looked into Harry's nearly black eyes, the captivating, stunning emerald green being swallowed by his lust blown pupils. He gently circled Harry's entrance, listening to Harry whine and pant softly. He breached Harry carefully watching for any signs of discomfort, but apart from the missing meals, Harry was completely fine, not even a scar on him, but Draco still saw the blood, could still feel it coating his arms as he cradled Harry to himself, could still see the gashes and cuts on Harry's body.

Harry cried out and arched his back fully, using Draco's neck as an anchor for his hands as that finger stroked and inflamed his insides. Leaning forward, Draco leant his weight on Harry, crushing him into the wall, stealing his mouth as he pushed in a second slicked finger, Harry nearly screamed and bucked against Draco, his legs clenching painfully tight around Draco's hips.

Draco caressed Harry with his fingers and with his free hand, he moved to cup Harry's cheek, loving how those eyes snapped open to focus dazedly upon himself. Harry used his hands around Draco's neck to pull him into a crushing kiss that lasted until neither of them had any air left in their lungs.

Clenching his teeth, Draco painstakingly added a third finger, stretching and opening his Harry for penetration. Crying out in bliss, Harry writhed and shuddered as he felt his orgasm being pulled closer.

Draco could take the torture no longer, he pulled his fingers free, loving the little moan of disappointment from Harry. He didn't have any lube on him and neither did he have a wand, he hoped Harry didn't mind as he placed the tip of his erection to Harry's entrance.

Pushing into Harry, Draco relished the almost painful pulling of his skin down tight over his cock caused by too much friction and not enough lubrication. Harry's eyes slid closed almost immediately as he gripped at Draco when he felt himself tear slightly. It was alright, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, with no lubrication that was. It had been Draco's seventeenth birthday, the birthday boy had had a bit too much Firewhiskey shoved down his throat by Janus and he had been in no fit state to use magic and they had run out of lubricant the night before. They had, perhaps very foolishly, decided there was no harm in being a bit rough and using no lube. It hadn't been a night Harry wanted to remember. He had torn more seriously then because the alcohol had impaired Draco's judgements and he had thrust in to vigorously and quickly for a dry penetration. It had hurt, a lot.

Now though, with Draco being more careful, his actions being led by love rather than alcohol and lust, Harry was fine. The slight amount of blood from the small tear was acting as a pseudo lubricant and was making everything hurt less and making movements more smooth.

Breathing deeply and erratically Draco stopped himself when he had reached the deepest point inside of Harry he could reach from this angle. Kissing and licking at Harry's neck and face had Harry squirming on him, which made Draco thrust in reflex to the pleasure spiking down his spine.

"I love you Draco." Harry told him.

Draco took the declaration for what it truly was, permission to move. He loved how Harry was letting him do all of the work, how Harry was letting him love him how he saw fit, how Harry was giving him back the control he needed.

Removing Harry's hands from the back of his neck, Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's and pinned his hands to the wall on either side of his Husband's head. Pushing forwards he pinned him to wall and used his knees as leverage to thrust up into Harry, using his chest to keep Harry against the wall as he pulled out.

They had never had sex, or made love, in this position before and Draco found that he liked the control it gave him, that he controlled every element of the love making, that it was he who controlled the speed, depth, angle and power of the thrusts, Harry couldn't move against him and it heated him up quickly until the sweat dripped down his back onto Harry's legs that were wrapped around his torso, having been moved up when Draco wanted more room to move his lower half.

They were both panting and moaning, in Harry's case begging and whimpering at times, slowly moving towards their mutual release. Draco bit into Harry's neck, shoulders and upper chest. Anywhere he could reach with his mouth was licked, bitten, kissed, sucked and nuzzled.

Harry's breathing changed gradually until he was panting and near hyperventilating through the pleasure as Draco stimulated him and his prostate. He arched against the wall, against Draco, his hips trying to find stimulation for his cock that was left freely between his stomach and Draco's body, which was close enough to touch, but not close enough to rub. He cried out and squeezed Draco's fingers through his own as he thrashed his head from side to side, his vision going white as his orgasm became imminent. He bucked rapidly and repeatedly as Draco lowered his head to his shoulder and rested his forehead on it as he worked them both to the pinnacle of release and then over it with window rattling screams.

Harry had no idea what he had screamed, but it had quite possibly been inane gibberish, he knew Draco had yelled his name, he had heard it over the rushing white noise between his ears, but as he was cuddled into a slick, sweaty and warm chest, Harry finally felt safe and secure. He was back in his safe place, back in Draco's arms. They had just made love and were back to themselves again, the only thing left to do now was to wrestle his baby sons from Lucius and Narcissa. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be as easy as saying it.

* * *

The next morning Harry had gotten up at five. He hadn't been tired last night, but the love making session had worn him out, so he didn't complain when Draco had stood up on wobbly legs and carried him back to bed, where they cuddled against each other and had eventually fallen asleep.

Harry extracting himself from Draco had woken the blonde, who had sat up and hugged him tightly, exclaiming over and over that Harry wasn't going anywhere.

"Draco love. I thought we had gotten past this last night? We can't be beside each other twenty-four hours a day."

Draco had nodded, but he did not let go of Harry. Instead he held him tighter, but they were both overall glad when the tears didn't come this time. Harry because it broke his heart to see Draco so upset and Draco because he felt so weak he didn't want anyone else to see. He had broken down on Harry once and that was once too many, even if Harry hadn't minded.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried out. "It's Christmas Eve! Oh god I haven't gotten anything ready!"

Harry leapt up and broke Draco's hold on him, rushing to cover his naked body, not caring about the dried semen on his stomach or thighs. Draco caught him again around the waist and pulled the boxer shorts from his hand. They turned out to be Draco's boxer shorts and probably would have slipped down his hips anyway.

Ignoring Harry crying that they needed to sort everything out, Draco carried him into the bathroom and started the shower. He would not let Harry walk around covered in dried blood and semen, not to mention he himself hadn't had a wash in days, let alone a shower.

"Draco I don't care about having a shower!" Harry told him. "It's Christmas Eve! Christmas is tomorrow!"

"Christmas Eve isn't going anywhere fast, it's just gone five in the morning, you have plenty of time to decorate all you want, but no Husband of mine is going to walk around in yesterday's clothes, covered in blood and semen for the world to see."

Harry pouted but had his head dunked under the spray of water to get his hair wet. Draco lathered his hands up and began washing Harry's hair as Harry picked up the body wash and set to cleaning himself.

Being shoved back under the water spray Harry glared at Draco and threw a wet flannel at him. Draco just grinned and started washing his own hair. Sighing Harry picked up Draco's flannel and squeezed the blonde's favoured shower gel onto it and began washing his Husband's body. If they worked together they'd be done quicker and Harry wanted to get his ass downstairs and set up everything for his sons.

"Do you think your Mum will give the boys back?" Harry asked as a frustrated Draco tried to force a comb through his bird nest.

"Yes. It might take a bit of fighting but she will give them back. Damn it Harry! Did you not even comb your hair once whilst you were away?"

"I wasn't really bothered about my bloody hair Draco!" Harry snapped. "I was a bit more preoccupied with actually getting home!"

Draco felt terrible the moment after he had snapped at Harry in frustration and Harry's response only made him feel worse. Harry hadn't told them where he had been, who had taken him or what had happened to him, he had fobbed them off with excuses of being shaken up and when the Healer had told them Harry was in shock, they had backed off immediately due to the stress it could put on both Harry and the baby. He had promised however to sit down with them the next day and tell them all what had happened, he said he wanted to tell them all together so he didn't have to relive it twice nor answer the same questions repetitively.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly, stopping his attack on Harry's hair and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, laying a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping. I just want to get Christmas done for the boys."

"They won't remember it." Draco stated, even more gently so Harry wouldn't blow up at him.

"It doesn't matter if they'll remember it or not Draco. I will. This is a milestone for them, it's their first ever Christmas, they'll only ever get one first Christmas and it was almost ruined. I just want our first Christmas together to be perfect."

"It will be." Draco promised. "If I have to move the moon and sun, I'll make it perfect, as much for you as for the boys."

Harry smiled and tipped his head back to kiss Draco happily. He run his fingers through his hair, untangling the knots there to make Draco's work with the comb easier and by the time they left the bathroom, Harry's hair was silky and knotless, but standing up in short spikes and odd tufts all over the place. Draco had almost cried.

"There's nothing that can be done." Harry soothed as Draco followed him with a brush. "It's cursed hair. I wonder if there is a way to find out exactly when the Potter hair was cursed to always look like this, like with the Malfoy family's infertility."

"We can try and find out, then we can see if there is a counter curse!" Draco cried out happily.

Harry shook his head. There was no way he'd ever use that counter curse even if there was one. He loved his hair, but he wasn't about to tell Draco that.

Dashing out of their bedroom, Harry hopped down the stairs and jumped the last five stairs, Draco behind him yelling at him worriedly about the baby. Harry shook his Husband off and grinned. He felt energized. He was back home, he had gotten home in time for Christmas and he was going to make it perfect! Nothing was going to ruin his happiness.

Until the house elves took down every single decoration he put up. He was absolutely livid when he went back into the entrance hall he had spent twenty minutes decorating with his wand, which he was so absolutely relieved to find safe in the hands of his family. Janus had found it in the alleyway he had been kidnapped from and Harry believed it must have been knocked from his pocket when he had struggled, only to find it completely bare of any and all festive decorations.

Shouting and screaming Harry almost cursed the filthy elves for taking down his decorations, ignoring when they tried to explain that Master Lucius hadn't wanted any decorations put up. Draco had tried to tell them that it had only been because his Father had wanted Harry to do the decorating, but they weren't having any of it, their top Master had told them no decorations, so no decorations were going up. Harry could have stabbed them.

He got around their no decoration rule though, of course he did, these decorations were going up and they were damn well staying up! He used a permanent sticking charm that was tied to his magical signature. No amount of house elf magic would budge them as only Harry's magic could remove them and Harry did a victory dance as the elves sobbed and twisted their own ears in punishment. Harry ordered them away, he didn't like seeing them punish themselves and felt guilty about it, but he would not take down his decorations, they had to be up today and they would be up today damn it!

He was going slightly overboard, but he didn't care. He covered every inch of the family room in decorations, from hanging decorations on the ceiling, tinsel around the mirrors and portrait frames, non melting, real icicles on the banisters of the stairs and on every mantle piece, fairy lights, banners and the most important, the Christmas tree. It was a real fir tree and had already been in the family room, but it was bare, completely devoid of any and all decoration.

Harry had a field day covering it in tinsel, lights, little ornaments, lametta, glass baubles and real frost and ice. It looked amazing when he was finished and he happily jumped onto Draco and kissed the hell out of him.

Draco twisted on the settee and pushed Harry into the cushions, kissing and touching him as Harry happily wriggled and giggled.

A wolf whistle broke them apart to see Janus, who had been on the graveyard shift yesterday. He pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, peppering his face with kisses. It seemed no one had told him Harry was home. But then again they had all been so happy, so relieved that the had forgotten all about Janus working the night shift.

"I'm so glad to see you home kiddo." He said gratefully, giving one last big squeeze before letting him go. "You look in good health though, perhaps a bit underweight, but then that's always been a problem for you hasn't it. Where have you been?"

"He hasn't said." Draco told his Uncle, wrapping an arm around his Husband in silent support. "He was cut up something bad last night Uncle. The Healer fixed everything and put him to bed, Harry has promised to tell us all together over breakfast, Severus is coming over as well."

Janus took the explanation as a slight warning not to push Harry and quickly changed the subject. He might have always portrayed himself as a childish airhead at times, but he was still a Malfoy and he was still an intelligent and cunning man. He had been a Slytherin in school even though Lucius told him he should have been in Hufflepuff.

"I love what you've done with the place Harry. It looks like an explosion has gone off. Lucius is going to be pissed." He grinned.

"Father said Harry could decorate the house how he wanted." Draco replied stubbornly.

"I don't think he had this in mind when he agreed to let Harry decorate. I really think he hasn't got a clue to what he agreed to." Janus grinned slightly evilly before he turned back to Harry. "Come on Harry, let's go and finish the rest of the house, the entrance hall could use some more decorations."

"You think?" Harry asked consideringly, fingering his wand.

"Definitely, we don't want the boys to be disappointed do we?"

Harry shook his head and hopped into the hallway once more, Janus following behind cackling. Draco shook his head as he felt fear lance up his spine. When Harry and Janus got together, bad things happened. Very bad things.

* * *

Just ten minutes later and every room looked like it had had ten feet of snow dumped in it. Harry was laughing madly as Janus stood on a chair to get out of the floor full of snow.

"I think that was a bad idea." Harry said helpfully, hiccupping slightly as he swallowed air too fast to carry on laughing.

"I think it was too." Janus agreed. "We'll never find the boys in here if we put them down. They won't be able to see their presents, let alone open them.

With a wave of his wand, Janus got rid of the snow. He was also using permanent sticking charms seeing as the house elves had come and tried to ruin their tinsel war in the dining room. He had told them to back off and get back in the kitchens, but they kept saying that Top Master, meaning Lucius, had ordered them not to let any decorations go up. Janus had, as Draco had before him, tried to explain that Lucius had meant until Harry was home, but they wouldn't listen until Lucius took the order away from them, so they continued to try and ruin Harry's fun and happiness and all of his hard work.

Draco had run off somewhere when Harry and Janus had started throwing confetti over all of the tables and stairs, leaving little silver stars and gold bells everywhere. Janus had then been inspired to cover everything in glitter, which had turned out horribly as Harry had inhaled it as he laughed hysterically as the glitter floated around them, raining down on them from Janus' wand, covering the both of them.

Then came the snow idea which had gone bust when twenty feet of ice cold, crisp snow covered the family room floor, forcing Harry to climb onto his recently confettied table and Janus to latch onto a chair.

"What now? We've done every room on this floor and on the first floor." Harry lamented.

"We haven't done outside yet." Janus pointed out, grinning.

Harry shared a look with his Husband's Uncle, before leaping from his table and dashing out the front door, Janus hot on his heels.

* * *

Draco had taken refuge outside his parent's bedroom door, knowing neither Harry and especially not Janus, would come up here in fear of incurring Lucius' wrath.

It was nearing nine o'clock when he heard his sons wake and it took everything he had not to go to them. He had neglected them, as much as he hated the thought of it, that is what he had done and he hated himself for it.

He heard his parents stir to get up, he was sure they had never slept this late in their lives, but the boys had been keeping them awake lately, which was completely his fault.

He heard his Mother cooing to Lexin as his Father seemed to methodically fed and burp his Grandsons before moving on to change them. Draco should have realised that his Father would go about parenting in the same way he did everything else. Precisely and systematically with a cool, calm level head.

He only had to wait a little while before his Father came out of the bedroom, showered, impeccably dressed with a gurgling baby in the crook of his arms.

"Draco?" He questioned. "Why are you sitting on the floor up here, where is Harry?"

His Mother came out, showered and just as sharply dressed, only with one bouncing baby and one sleeping baby in her arms.

"Harry has gone insane." Draco informed them. "He woke up really early this morning and quickly realised that it's Christmas Eve, he decided he was going to decorate the entire house."

"What's wrong with that?" Narcissa asked. "The poor dear should be allowed to decorate for the boys' first Christmas, especially as he almost missed it."

"The house elves vanished all of his decorations as Father ordered them not to put up decorations, you forgot to mention to them Father that that request was only until Harry was home."

"Oh dear." Narcissa gasped. "The poor thing must be devastated."

"Oh far from it Mother. Harry used permanent sticking charms tied to his magical signature to prevent the house elves from taking them down. He then screamed and shouted at them when they cried and whined that it was against Master's orders. I tried to tell them to leave Harry alone, but Father is the Head of the House, so they wouldn't listen. Harry ordered all of the little bleeders away and started decorating frantically."

"I fail to see how Harry has gone insane through this Draco." Lucius told him, moving towards the staircase.

"One word for you Father. Janus."

Lucius snapped his head back around to look at his son, slight panic in his grey eyes.

"That's right, we forgot to tell Uncle Janus that Harry was home, so they had their greetings and their hugs and then Uncle Janus decided to tell Harry that the house needed even more decoration or the boys would be disappointed. He is encouraging Harry to go insane with decorating and when I left them they were having a tinsel fight in the dining room."

"A tinsel fight?" Narcissa questioned. "As in they are fighting over tinsel or…?"

"No Mother, they are fighting using tinsel as weapons."

"Oh dear Lord, we won't have a house left!" Narcissa wailed.

"Now now Cissa dear, calm yourself, I'm sure they haven't done anything too damaging."

"They decided it was a good idea to fill the back parlour with glitter and they couldn't get it out of the carpet." Draco told his parents.

"Not my antique Egyptian carpet!" Narcissa cried.

"And from what I heard when I was sitting up here they buried the family room in twenty feet of real snow."

"Those settees are brushed suede." Narcissa breathed in horror. "They'll be ruined."

Draco took a bouncing Jarvis from his Mother, leaving her with a drowsy Lexin. He had been woken by the noise, but didn't seem inclined to cry at all.

The walked down the stairs onto the first floor and into Harry's winter paradise. Everything was covered in decorations, there was tinsel everywhere and every step they took made the crunching noise that stepping onto untouched snow gave, though there wasn't a single snowflake in sight.

Going down the stairs into the entrance hall was a struggle seeing as every step was almost completely covered in confetti. The banisters were thickly wrapped in tinsel and the icicles that hung from the wood made it hard to hold on to. The entrance hall was a sight. It seemed Harry and Janus had had a bauble fight and coloured glass dust littered the floor, there was more tinsel, banners, hanging decorations and lights everywhere.

Lucius shook his head and banished the broken baubles, they weren't part of the decorations, so Harry hadn't stuck them down with a sticking charm. The pieces vanished and the entrance hall looked slightly better.

They could see Harry and Janus having what looked like a snowball fight in the front garden through the front glass windows. Every tree and bush was covered in lights and baubles, the pathway was littered with confetti and as Harry hit Janus in the face with a snowball his laugh was infectious.

"As long as Harry is happy, I can live with this for a week." Narcissa conceded looking to Harry with a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to tear Janus apart." Lucius threatened.

Draco smiled and went to the front door with Jarvis. He called out to Harry and watched as his Husband saw their son. He dropped the snow in his hands and ran. Draco hadn't even known Harry could run as fast as he did and before he had time to blink Jarvis was pulled from his arms and was being smothered in kisses.

"Oh my gorgeous baby. I missed you so much." Harry said, tears clogging his voice as they filled up his eyes.

Sniffling Harry looked up for his other two sons and got them all into his arms for a hug with a little help. They all seemed so big and he cried for his lost time with them.

"Have they done anything new whilst I was away? Anything at all? Has Dante managed to roll over yet? Has Jarvis sat up on his own? What about their eyes, have they changed since I've been gone?"

"No Harry dear. Nothing is different, not yet and they haven't done anything new at all." Narcissa told him gently, understanding his near hysteria, she hadn't missed any of Draco's firsts either and would have went on a rampage if she had.

Draco carefully supported Dante as he lead Harry into the family room. The one he and Janus had buried in snow. It didn't seem to be any worse for wear and apart from some extra tinsel and ornaments, it was the same as Harry had left it that morning, before Janus had come home.

Harry sat on the floor and hugged his sons, smelling each of them and kissing their faces, nuzzling their hair and rubbing noses and cheeks with them.

"They're not dressed." Harry pointed out sometime later after he had taken his fill of his sons and felt more grounded.

"No dear, they haven't been bathed this morning either. We thought we would leave it for you to do, get you back into the routine of caring for them."

Harry looked at her happily. "Thank you." He said sincerely, honestly grateful that she and Lucius hadn't bathed or dressed them as he found himself wanting to do it. He wanted to do everything, just to help his fragile mind understand that he really was back with his sons and that he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

He called a house elf, who was curtly chastised by Lucius for trying to take down the decorations, and told it to bring him a baby bath filled with warm water and the bath bag, as well as a nappy bag. He sent Draco to get the clothes seeing as house elves had absolutely no fashion sense at all, though they didn't really need it seeing as they weren't allowed clothes.

Handing two babies away so he could wash one baby was the hardest thing Harry had had to do since he had arrived home. He had closed his eyes and let Lucius and Narcissa pick up a baby each because he couldn't choose which baby to wash first. He had been left with Jarvis, who was peering at him through his baby blue eyes, they were being stubborn.

Gently undressing Jarvis, Harry picked him up and put him into the warm water, smiling as his son made a noise at the sudden dip in the water. Harry opened the bath bag one handed, the other hand supporting Jarvis, and pulled out a very soft wash cloth. Dipping a corner into the water, Harry washed Jarvis' face, watching as his son pulled faces and squirmed away from the cloth.

Washing Jarvis' hair with the baby shampoo, Harry revelled in feeling the silky soft, baby fine, hair. It was definitely like Draco's, all of his sons had Draco's hair from the texture to the colour, though Lexin's was definitely a shade darker than the pure platinum, white blonde hair of the Malfoy's, it was more golden that white blonde.

Gently rinsing Jarvis' body off, Harry pulled him out of the water, which got him another exclamation from his middle son, and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. He called for a house elf to empty the water and bring him a fresh one and he softly towel dried Jarvis' little body, getting a big grin for his efforts.

Draco had come back with the clothing he wanted his sons to wear that day and handed Jarvis' outfit to Harry, who clad his baby in a clean nappy, before pulling on the long sleeved jumper and the thick, woollen dungarees. The jumper was white and was one that Hermione had knitted and the dungarees were blue, there was a pair of white socks and scratch mitts to go with the outfit.

Harry took the next baby handed to him, which turned out to be Lexin, and repeated the process, only this time the woollen dungarees were burgundy. Dante got a pair of mint green dungarees. The bath was taken away and Harry lay on the floor with his sons on a quilt that Narcissa had conjured for them.

He played with them, lifting them up by their feet and getting small exclamations and grins for his trouble, he wiggled their arms and legs and blew raspberries on their necks, all the while watched by Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, Janus had slipped off to bed to get some sleep.

Over the course of the day he made sure that he ate as much as possible, that the house elves had Christmas dinner sorted and then cleaned up all of the extra decorations that looked odd or out of place. He lay the dining table they would use for Christmas dinner and felt pride in himself when he was finally finished.

Healer Tipoin stopped by in the afternoon, having been contacted by Healer Almus. She did a very thorough check of him and informed him that his placenta had not gotten any better, but at the same time, hadn't gotten any worse. His baby was still fine for the moment and still healthy, but she encouraged him to eat as much as he possibly could and from a variation of different food groups to give all the help to his baby that he could.

From then on Harry kept a Tupperware box full of fruit and vegetables on him at all times, in case he got peckish or picky. He had a tendency to ignore his stomach if he was just feeling like a snack, preferring to wait until a main meal was being served, so he hoped that this tactic would stop that particular habit and encourage him to eat a few berries or sticks of carrot instead of waiting for lunch or dinner.

Severus came around for lunch and surprised Harry by hugging him curtly and stiffly, but he hugged him none the less.

"Do not go doing anything like that again you idiot boy!" Severus snapped. "You had me running all over Britain looking for you."

Harry took it to mean that he had worried Severus and happily agreed never to do anything of the sort again.

When Janus woke up about one in the afternoon, Harry could no longer put off the inevitable as he was sat down in the family room and gently coaxed to explain what had happened.

"I had just finished giving out the presents and I went into the alleyway to take the Portkey back here when someone grabbed me from behind. I was Apparated away and I think I passed out. I was told that I was taken to Hogwarts."

"You were not in the castle." Severus refuted. "The moment you were discovered missing I searched high and low for you in the school."

"I wasn't kept there." Harry explained. "I was taken to the Burrow. The Weasley's place."

"I told you he was at the Weasley's." Draco said looking at his Uncle who sulked. "We were going to go and get you today." Draco explained. "Uncle had found some ward lists that showed four Order member houses had been very heavily warded, we believed you to be in one and Father pointed out that the Weasley house would be where they would keep you."

"If you knew where I was why are you asking me?" Harry asked back.

"We didn't know for sure and we have no idea what you went through there for you to turn up here like you did." Lucius explained patiently, shuddering inwardly as he remembered walking in on the scene of Draco rocking and cradling a bloodied Harry, the both of them crying and making promises to never come into a situation like this again. It had been heart breaking.

"I was fine until yesterday." Harry elaborated. "Bill, Charlie and the twins looked after me, Charlie even let me sleep in his bed with him when it turned out the only available space was with Ron."

"Wasn't Charlie the one you had the crush on?" Draco asked, jealousy and possessiveness in his tone.

"It was three years ago Draco, you should let it go sometime." Harry glared when Draco still looked angry. "We didn't do anything! Haven't you accused me of infidelity once too many times? What happened to, 'I'm sorry Harry, it won't ever happen again' hmm?"

Draco scowled but said nothing, realising he was in the wrong but being too stubborn and prideful to admit it.

"Anyway, thanks to the necklace you gave me Mum, I was able to detect potions in the food I was being given, that's why I lost all the weight, I haven't been able to eat for a while. Fred and George managed to swap their plates with mine so I got a few meals, but evidently not enough. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a member of the Order, but he's also a senior Auror and a member of the DMLE, he's a Law Enforcer, so he swore to get me out, but I couldn't wait for him any longer even though he couldn't have possibly come up with a plan in the few hours he was gone, but he promised he would press charges on the Weasley's for me."

Narcissa looked tearful and crushed him into a hug and Harry was slightly wary and more than a bit worried. He looked to Draco and Lucius for help, but they seemed equally stunned. Harry thought over his words again and blanched. He had called Narcissa 'Mum' for the first time since he had met her, it had been a year since she had started begging him to call her Mum and Lucius Dad, but he never had, until now.

"I'm sure I can put the weight back on." Harry said in a small voice, playing ignorant for the time being until he gauged everyone's reactions. "Healer Tipoin and I sorted out that new eating regime."

"Oh sweetie, it isn't that, no, that sounds horrible. It isn't just that you lost all of the weight, you called my Mum Harry dear. I've been waiting to hear you call me that for a year gone."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip and thought hard, he had started calling them Mother and Father at the Weasley's to wind them up, but had that been the real reason.

"I first really thought of you as Mum and Dad after I found out I was taken. When I first woke up and I didn't know where I was or what was happening, I only wanted Draco. Then I remember thinking, I want Mum and Dad. Since then that's what you have been to me."

Narcissa let out a strangled cry and smothered him to her chest and hugged the life from him.

"What does that make me then?" Janus asked with a grin.

"Janus." Harry answered with a shrug and a grin. "You've always been just Janus and you'll always be just Janus."

"Charming." Janus pouted.

"Oh! Oh! I bashed Ron's face in with a Sellotape dispenser! Fred got me a picture, wait here!"

Harry ran all the way up the stairs and dove into his and Draco's bedroom, he found his discarded robes and rooted around in the pockets, pulling out the picture of Ron's face that Charlie had spelled to never crease, no matter how much it was folded or crumpled up, and dashed back down the stairs. He proudly gave the picture to Draco.

It took a few seconds for Draco to make sense of what he was seeing and when he did he burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Oh Merlin! I'm putting this in a frame." He choked out. "This is brilliant, you did this? By yourself?"

"Yep. He just made me so mad and once I started I couldn't stop, I had to be pulled off of him. This picture doesn't show it but he also lost three teeth. One of them was a front tooth."

Draco couldn't help himself as he pulled Harry down for a kiss, passing the picture on to his parents.

Narcissa shook her head, but there was a smile on her lips, Lucius tried to keep his stoic mask as did Severus but their mouths twitched slightly and their eyes had a telltale sparkle of amusement. Janus didn't care as he laughed until his stomach hurt. He had never liked any of the Weasleys and he didn't mind showing it, in fact, he revelled in it.

"So what happened next?"

"Kingsley found out I wasn't there by choice. Apparently Dumbledore is telling his minions that you are holding me hostage, but he gave the orders for me to be 'rescued' on sight."

"That we are holding you hostage?" Lucius asked incensed. "When it was he who gave the command to have you kidnapped on sight and brought to him to be imprisoned in a house you didn't want to be in?"

"The irony wasn't lost on me." Harry put in. "But Kingsley, and I suspect many others, believed Dumbledore's lies, so they kept a look out for me. Amos Diggory saw me in London going into the alleyway, it was he who took me to Hogwarts."

"Diggory?" Draco questioned. "Cedric Diggory's Father?"

"Yes. He has apparently gotten over his grief-stricken state caused by Cedric's death and has joined the Order for vengeance."

Harry sighed and stretched out before picking Dante up and cuddling him as he peered up at him through his light blue eyes, they were going greyer by the hour it seemed.

"I told Kingsley everything and when it turned out my suspicions about the food were correct, well."

"What suspicions?"

"The potions in the food, I believed it was more of the abortion potion. I was right, Kingsley confirmed it. There was also Amortentia in my drinks, I believe those were aimed at Ginny. Kingsley was so angry when he found out, he took me to the proximity wards, the ones tied to my magical signature and showed me how far I would have to run to reach the anti-Portkey wards. It was so far. It was at least fifteen yards between the two wards. Forty-five feet was too far."

Harry caressed Dante's cheek as his son dribbled over his hand, which was once again in his mouth, Harry wondered if sucking on his fist would become Dante's security comfort.

"I told Kingsley about the new baby, I had to when he found out about the abortion potions. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't pregnant because the potion isn't harmful to non-pregnant people. He told me then that his Oath as a Law Enforcer wouldn't allow him to ignore my situation, he swore to get me out, but I just couldn't wait for him any longer, though he promised to press charges on my behalf."

"How did you get out without his help?" Draco asked, scooting over to him wrapping an arm around him in support. "How did you get cut up so badly?"

"I ran. I ran and I didn't stop. I caused a distraction first, I set their Christmas tree on fire with wandless magic, it took me two hours of concentration to get that tree to go up in flames. Then I ran and I…I don't think I could have stopped if I tried. I knew at that point that if I stopped running, I'd never get home.

After I crossed the wards that alerted the Order and Dumbledore to my imminent escape, I knew it was too late to stop, the cold air was cutting up my lungs, I twisted my ankle when I fell into a snow filled pothole, but still I kept running.

The Order and Dumbledore showed up nearly immediately after I crossed the wards, I had the Weasleys and Hestia Jones at my back, both groups were throwing stunners and body binders at me, but I just kept weaving. It was when Moody started throwing those cutting curses the problems started. I couldn't see them coming to dodge them in time, I just covered the baby and kept going.

My wandless magic knocked everyone off their feet, I went unchallenged for a few yards, but Dumbledore was quickly back on his feet and he was chanting, I knew if he changed those far wards, I'd never get home in time, so I run faster. The Order reached me then and I kicked out their legs to stop them from tackling me.

I left most of the Order behind, but Moody and Dumbledore were still at the edge of the wards, Moody couldn't get back up after I used magic to knock every over, probably because of his leg. I was so determined to get over those wards that the Order couldn't keep up with me, but they were at my back and I was getting cut up pretty badly, I could feel the cold air against my back and the warm blood in contrast. Their spells weren't as powerful as Moody's though, so they were like scratches, they didn't hurt much, they just stung a bit.

My ankle kept buckling under me and I remember thinking that I wasn't going to make it, that my ankle would give way and I just wouldn't be able to get back up. An orange spell hit Dumbledore and he went down and stayed down. I reached the stile that marked the edge of the anti-Portkey wards, it was then, when I was on top of the stile, when I was at my most vulnerable, that Moody, who was propped up on his elbow, shot off several of those cutting curses, I just covered the baby and let them hit me, I was too close to freedom to care, but he centred the attacks on my abdomen, he knows I'm pregnant again and by the looks of it, he either really doesn't like it, or he was told to kill the baby at all costs. I fell from the stile and landed on my ankle, but it didn't matter, I was over the wards so I just touched the Portkey and I was here."

"Did you find out who had fired the orange spell at Dumbledore? It sounds like the knock out spell, it is more powerful than the stunning spell and more accurate, but it's effects last for less time." Lucius told him.

"It was Charlie. He's back in Romania, he flooed out almost immediately after he saw I was alright, George told me this morning in a letter. He won't be back anytime soon."

Draco felt slight relief at that, knowing his Husband's crush was out of the country for an undetermined amount of time. He knew Harry would never cheat on him, not only because the platinum bond wouldn't allow him to, but because Harry actually loved him and respected him and himself enough to never lowering himself to be unfaithful, but still, he hadn't liked knowing his Husband had a crush, let alone that they had slept in the same bed, it stirred up his possessive jealousy that Malfoys were famed for.

"You were lucky to escape Harry." Lucius told him. "You should have waited for Shacklebolt to get you out safely, but I am glad you are back and are now safe."

Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco, Dante dozing on his lap, three fingers still in his little mouth.

"Harry, you twisted your ankle didn't you? That is why you were assigned bed rest." Narcissa stated with a tone of voice that warned Harry he was on thin ice.

"Yes, the Healer strapped it up and put a deflating draught on it to stop it from ballooning." Harry answered cautiously.

"So why, young man, were you running around the house and gardens this morning?"

Harry swallowed minutely and nervously played with the shoulder of Dante's jumper.

"I needed to decorate." He answered meekly.

"Yes, but did you need to run around like a lunatic with him?" She asked jabbing an elegant finger at Janus.

"Perhaps not, but I was in the Christmas spirit. I was, and still am, so happy to be back I just don't care. Everything is set up, all that is left is to get the boys ready and put to bed and to get the presents out, then everything will be perfect."

Narcissa smiled and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his brow, then rubbing off the lipstick mark.

"Everything will be perfect Harry, you have made sure it is, now why don't you go and eat something, it's been a few hours."

The rest of the day passed quickly, what with Harry being escorted everywhere by Draco, who refused to leave him alone, answering the letter from Fred and George, the very strained letter to Hermione who had to be filled in of his kidnap and subsequent, nearly safe, return and the visit from Blaise and Theo, who had received their own letters from a very worried and nearly frantic Draco asking if they had seen him at all.

When it came time to bathe the boys, put them into their sleep suits and put them to bed, Harry could hardly contain his excitement, nor his exhaustion. He watched them go off to sleep, this time in the nursery off from Harry and Draco's bedroom and not the spare bassinets in Narcissa and Lucius' bedroom, before he went into his wardrobe and pulled out the huge black bags full of brightly wrapped presents he had bought.

He carried them down the stairs and upended them in front of the tree. He sorted them into piles according to whom they were for, watched on by astonished Malfoy's.

"How many presents did you say you had bought again? Not that many. What happened to not spoiling them rotten?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Be quiet you." Harry grinned back.

The room looked amazing with all of the decorations and the presents under the tree. Narcissa took photos for them and Harry hugged her in thanks. When they went up to bed around one in the morning Harry was too excited to sleep, his exhaustion was nearly wiped out completely by his inability to contain himself.

Draco pulled Harry under his body and flumped onto him just to keep him still, but Harry didn't quite remain that way, squirming and playing with Draco's hair as he tried to sleep, running his fingers up and down his bare arm making him shiver and in the end Draco slyly cast a light sleeping charm on his Husband, knowing Harry wouldn't enjoy tomorrow if he was tired and grouchy.

With his Husband finally still, silent and sleeping, Draco curled him into his arms and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a huge day for them both and they needed all the rest that they could get.

* * *

A/N: It's coming up to Christmas, both in this fic and in real life, and I have just realised that the next instalment is chapter twenty-five, it will be about Christmas day and will be posted on Christmas day, now that's good timing if I do say so myself.

So Harry is back safe and well and the baby still lives. I was seriously contemplating the baby dying at the beginning of this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it's so close to Christmas and it would have ruined everything for Harry and the Malfoys. It seemed needlessly cruel.

I'm sorry to all of those who didn't want this baby to survive, but I just don't think I can go through with it. Ideas for the new baby have started cropping up and well…one idea leads to another and this baby now seems like a real baby to me, I don't think I can go through with it. I've tried to write the scenes out several times, but I don't like any of them.

Sure I could use any old excuse, I could have Harry take some more abortion potion without knowing, hell I could have used Moody's cutting curses as an excuse, but it just doesn't seem right. Sounds stupid I know, it's just a story, but it's my story and it doesn't seem right to use such simple excuses to kill off this particular baby.

Anyway, an ever grateful thank you to:- maegerakawaii, dominique, Lilz54, Londs (lpnightmare), El' Caliente, Yana 5, Beth5572, alice22, Bablefisk, JoJo2381, Kaose, Thenchick, pie108, victoria, Horseygirl7, peruser, Cazzylove, Ciega Chica, Madriddler, sweetteetwo, Symphony Of The Syrens (Just have to say I love your user name), FMA-lover16, Anggi, angelsarah22, gypsydancer529, virus-of-blossoms, Evie Glacier Tako, fah, Sunny Book Lover and Hatake Tsughi.

Lord there are a lot of you whose reviews stood out. Just one more review until we hit **THREE HUNDRED**! You people are amazing!

Londs (lpnightmare) - You're brilliant, I hope your finals went the way you wanted them too. As for Harry beating up Ron, it proves that Arthur shouldn't be allowed to keep his inane Muggle things around a hormonal and pregnant, very angry Harry, whose children and family have just been insulted.

Anggi, Ciega Chica, angelsarah22, gypsydancer529 - If I made you feel like you were in on the action and running right along with Harry then I have done my part as a writer and I feel honoured that you were so sucked into the story as to feel you were actually there with Harry, that is probably the best compliment you could have given to me as a writer.

Statistics So Far

Reviews: 299

Hits: 71, 755

C2s: 18

Favourites: 243

Alerts: 326

To all of you, thank you for reading, if you won't be on this site on Christmas Day, Happy Christmas and have a good one, to all of you who will be on here some when on Christmas Day, see you then.

StarLight Massacre. X


	24. Christmas Chaos

_Last Time_

_With his Husband finally still, silent and sleeping, Draco curled him into his arms and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a huge day for them both and they needed all the rest that they could get. _

Chapter Twenty-Five - Christmas Chaos

Draco was first up the next morning, Harry still under the effects of the sleeping spell. He had gotten up twice last night to care for his hungry sons and he was in need of a good, strong coffee to liven himself up a bit.

He called a house elf to get his coffee and to run a bath. It bowed to him and left, coming back into the room almost immediately with his ordered coffee, just how he usually took it when he cared to drink the bitter substance, strong, sweet and with a small amount of cream.

He cuddled a knocked out Harry into his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of Harry pressed bonelessly into him, leaning on him, relying on him to protect him in sleep. He blew on his hot coffee and sipped at it, enjoying the bitter taste that was balanced out by the sweet sugar. It gave him a kick to wake him up and damn did he need it today of all days.

As his coffee cooled, he was able to take bigger mouthfuls and he was nearly finished when the house elf popped back in to tell him his bath was ready. Draco nodded and dismissed the elf, finishing off his coffee and placing the mug on his bedside table.

Stretching, Draco picked up his wand and cast the counter charm to the sleeping charm he had placed on Harry. Kissing his Husband's lips, Draco poked his tongue into Harry's mouth and smiled when Harry's tongue half-heartedly poked back.

Harry sleepily blinked open his beautiful eyes and Draco smiled happily at him. The brunet stretched and moaned as his back clicked satisfyingly, they looked at each other for a short while before Harry's brain clicked that it was Christmas day. He squealed and shot up; narrowly missing smashing his head against Draco's, before his blonde Husband wrapped a strong arm around his waist and swung him up into his arms to carry him into the bathroom where their bath awaited.

"Draco! I don't want a bloody bath! It's fricking Christmas! The boys…"

"Are still asleep and will not welcome being woken up for a reason they can't understand, to receive presents that they don't have the mobility to open yet. They will still be there after our bath."

Draco felt bad when Harry sagged unhappily in his arms, but he stripped them both and got into the water, Harry still in his arms. He gently placed Harry in his lap and cuddled him in the warm water.

"I don't mean to be a kill joy Harry, but you need to think of yourself. You need some relaxation time after everything you have been through and I admit I want you to myself for a little while, I've only just gotten you back."

Harry sighed and leant fully upon Draco. He couldn't be angry with him for the nightmare they had gone through these past few days.

"I guess I've neglected us both in the run up to Christmas, I was just so obsessed with everything being perfect that I forgot to step back and just observe everything for a while. But it just seemed like I had no time left. It was Christmas Eve when I got everything set up, one day didn't seem like enough time and I want everything to be perfect. I seem to have forgotten that our sons are only three months old and won't even remember today."

"You said it yesterday love, you will remember and today is important to you. No one holds this against you, no one thinks ill of you for wanting our sons first ever Christmas to be perfect. Quite the opposite, Father think's you're a miracle worker for getting everything sorted in just one day and Mother think's you are brilliant period."

Harry smiled at that and breathed in deeply, feeling his muscles relaxing. It had been a long time since he had had a nice, hot, relaxing bath. With the boys it was difficult to find two minutes of peace, let alone enough time to have a bath, so this was a luxury he was going to thoroughly enjoy for as long as possible.

Draco shifted his legs and let Harry fall between them when he believed they had soaked enough and that it was getting close to another of the boys feeds. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, lathering it up with Harry's favoured shower gel of the month, it was apple scented, and started washing Harry's body.

There was nothing sexual between them despite the intimate position they were in and the caresses Draco was giving to Harry's body. It was just a Husband washing his Husband's body for him. Harry giggled as Draco ran the washcloth over his sides and his ticklish spots, he attempted to duck away from the fingers that, tried, to wash his hair through the knots and he was completely incompliant when it came to using a comb on his liberally conditioner coated tangles.

Draco still complained when Harry washed his hair, saying that he wasn't treating it with enough love or respect and that was why his hair looked like a beaver's den and his didn't. He whined when Harry used the red berry shower gel to wash him with instead of the one he had wanted, Harry telling him 'this one smells better' and he demanded to be washed twice 'because he had missed a spot of his body' and he wouldn't tell Harry where, so he had to start all over again.

They were laughing and giggling like little school girls when they got out of the bath, wrapping up in warm towels that had been on the radiator for them. They carried on with their morning routine, brushing their teeth, washing their faces and in Draco's case, being splashed liberally with cologne by Harry.

"I didn't want to wear this one!" Draco sighed, knowing there was nothing that could be done now unless he wanted to take a shower and he didn't have enough time.

"I like it." Harry smiled. "It's the one you were wearing in the hospital wing when you had your arm slashed."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Draco mock scowled, rubbing his arm in remembered pain.

"It was also the one you wore on our first ever date, it was the cologne you were wearing on our wedding day, it was the one you were wearing that night we first made love and it was the one you were wearing when I gave birth. It's special and it's my favourite scent upon you, unless you're being natural."

"What does that mean, being natural?" Draco questioned, unable to take the grin from his face.

He was touched that Harry remembered every time he had worn his Sandalwood cologne, even he was surprised at some of the times he had worn it as he just hadn't noticed. It had been his preferred scent when he was in his early and mid teens; he had just put it on automatically and didn't notice it.

"When you haven't bathed and you haven't got any shower gel, deodorant, cologne, after shave or any other products on, when you just smell like Draco."

"And what does Draco smell like?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Harry chuckled and smacked him. "Usually like sex, but sometimes he smells amazing, like musk and spice. He smells safe and familiar. He smells like love and lust and sometimes like ice."

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry deeply, holding him tightly.

"I missed your scent." Harry admitted softly. "I never realised how much I actually smell you everyday until I was forced away from you."

"Excuse me? You smell me? I'll have you know I am a very clean person and shower daily."

Harry chuckled. "Your smell is all over the bed and the pillows and I always breathe in deeply when I wake up, I thought it was just a thing I had, a habit or something, but I realised at the Burrow that it wasn't just a waking up thing, it was a Draco thing, I was smelling you when I woke up. I do it countless times during the day, every time we hug, I inhale your scent. Whenever I lean on you when we're cuddling I bury my nose into your neck or shoulder, if I'm laying on your lap I'll smell your legs or if I'm facing towards you your stomach and lower."

Draco rose an eyebrow and chuckled deeply. He held Harry tightly and swayed with him. He inhaled Harry's scent and closed his eyes in consideration.

"You smell like apples." He decided.

"My natural scent will be overpowered by the shower gel and shampoo." Harry told him. "I think that's why I like choosing which scent you wear, because I sniff it so many times in one day I want it to be something pleasant, something I want to smell all day."

Draco shook his head happily, with a smile adorning his face. He felt decidedly pleased with this new revelation. He sort of liked knowing Harry smelt him at every opportunity he got and he decidedly loved that his natural scent smelt like safety to Harry, there was no bigger compliment Harry could have given him than that. He prided himself on caring for Harry and keeping him safe, that he smelt safe to Harry made him feel a thousand times better about the whole kidnapping fiasco.

They had just about finished dressing when the first wails of the day could be heard from the nursery. They shared a look and Harry went to see their sons as Draco finished pulling on his socks before joining him.

Harry was rocking Dante when he entered, a bottle in his little mouth, Harry had his eyes closed and was humming soothingly. Draco chuckled and picked up Jarvis, who was grizzling rather than crying.

The two were dressed impeccably in dress robes, Draco's a set of dark grey with matching trousers and Harry was wearing a set of royal blue robes, which went beautifully with his hair, and a pair of black trousers, not that he wasn't expecting anything different seeing as Draco had picked them up for him.

They dressed the boys in little dress robes for the occasion, Dante in light blue, Jarvis in teal and Lexin wore emerald green, Draco had had the robes custom made to strict orders. The inside lining was made of a very soft cotton, the trousers were padded for warmth and comfort, the robes had long, loose sleeves, but had a stiff cuff and collar, the buttons were unbreakable and made from solid silver and Draco had even ordered a set of matching booties to be made.

Harry was practically glowing when he carried his sons down the stairs with Draco. It was finally sinking in that he had done it; he had made it home in time to have a Christmas with his proper family.

"Oh Harry dear, you look amazing." Narcissa complimented the moment he stepped foot into the dining room.

Harry smiled and complimented her back, as the only woman in the house; Narcissa had gone all out on her gown to show all of the men up. Not that anyone could have outdone Janus who was wearing a set of deep purple robes with matching trousers and black shoes.

Lucius was wearing an elegant set of dark green robes and Narcissa's dress was a light baby pink that went amazingly with her platinum blonde hair.

"Is this a hint that you want a little girl in the house?" Harry asked running light fingers down the extravagant dress.

"Oh it would be wonderful not to be the only girl in a house full of men." She sighed wistfully. "But whatever you have this time around dear will be fine."

Draco got a strange look on his face at the talk of another baby and just as he opened his mouth; his Father hit him with his ever-present cane.

"Not here and not now Draco!" He hissed to his son, sending a pointed look to Harry's happy, glowing face. "Do not spoil what he has worked so hard to achieve, there will be time for questions and answers later, for now let Harry enjoy the fruits of his labour."

"Enjoy the fruits of his labour?" Janus asked with a grin. "Are we still talking about Christmas or did we move onto the kids?"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go and eat your breakfast Janus."

Janus let out a deep laugh and went to accost Harry, who was eating little bites out of his small meal.

"Who decided it was a good idea to let Uncle Janus pick his own robes? I mean aubergine? Honestly, I don't know what poltergeist possessed him to buy those things but they look atrocious."

"You're Mother thought he needed a few more responsibilities, luckily she didn't ask him to get everyone's dress robes or we'd all be looking more ridiculous than Dumbledore."

"Thank Circe for small miracles." Draco groused before taking his place next to Harry and eating a hearty breakfast.

Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat as he had eaten as much as he could. He had Jarvis in his lap, cooing and gurgling because he was being jostled around and bounced so much.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry happily, laying a hand on his shoulder to stop the excited twitches.

"Calm love."

"I can't, it's so close!"

"I think we should go to the family room, we wouldn't want Harry to have an aneurysm from over excitement." Narcissa said with a smile.

Harry got up and forced himself to walk rather than run to the family room. He didn't want to be sent to bed because he was jostling and over working his sore ankle and he didn't want his family to laugh at him for being impatient. He couldn't help how he felt and he felt very strongly about this.

The family room looked absolutely amazing and Harry took pride in it as Lexin, who had woken up more fully now, stretched in Draco's arms to reach for a hanging decoration. He took out his camcorder as quickly as he could and hit the record button; he was going to record every second of this morning.

"Alright Harry, how do you want to do this?" Narcissa asked happily, Harry's mood was infectious and she just couldn't help her excitement.

Harry put a spell on the camcorder to make it float in midair, before he sat on the carpet with Jarvis between his legs and pulled one of the presents towards him.

He placed the beautifully wrapped gift in front of Jarvis and took hold of his son's hands, placing them on top of the gift and began tearing at the paper. Jarvis cooed and gurgled happily and kicked his legs in pleasure as Harry handed him a beautiful rattle.

Draco got the idea and sat down next to Harry with Lexin and Dante between his legs and put presents in front of them and opened them with his sons' hands on the paper.

Lexin soon became overzealous about the balled up paper and clenched his fists on top of the next present placed in front of him, he tore at it and bashed it about until the paper came all the way off. He let out a little huffy giggle that had Harry stilling immediately.

"Shush! Shut up!" Harry ordered. Pulling his son into his arms, Harry kissed and cooed at him, before putting him on the floor between his own legs and gave him a new present.

Lexin again fisted the paper and banged the present about until the paper came off; he let out another huffy laugh that had Narcissa squealing and Draco grinning from ear to ear.

"His first laugh!" Harry stated joyously, his immense pride for his son colouring his voice. "I can't believe I could have missed this."

"Do not think about it Harry." Lucius chided him sternly. "Today is for you and the boys, do not make yourself miserable needlessly, you can think of the 'what ifs' tomorrow, when Christmas is over."

Harry nodded and plastered a smile back onto his face. He would not ruin all of his hard work; he would not give _them_ the satisfaction of knowing they had ruined Christmas for him and his family.

The boys got stuck in thoroughly; they were more enthusiastic about the gifts than any of them could have ever anticipated. Once Lexin had gotten the hang of it, the other two had just needed a bit of coaxing. Jarvis was more than a bit boisterous with his gifts, but it didn't matter, who cared if the gift inside was broken or damaged when his baby boys were having so much fun just opening them.

The paper ripped and gave way to rattles, blocks, teddies, crèche mats, sleep suits, hats, mittens, an assortment of other clothes, a bunch of plastic keys on a ring for Jarvis, Lexin got animals on a ring and Dante got shapes, they got an assortment of texture books and even some older books from Hermione, who had put a little note in her presents explaining her reasoning that even though the boys wouldn't be able to understand them, they would love being read a story with pictures in it. Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

When all of the boys had unwrapped their presents, which included the nappies, clothes, powders and brushes from friends, they were content to swipe at the pieces of coloured paper littered around them.

Harry was far from interested in his own presents as he waved the ripped pieces of paper in front of his sons before hiding it behind his back and exclaiming 'All gone!' to them, before showing it to them again and saying 'Here it is!' before repeating it, loving the huffy laughs he was getting.

It was as if a switch had been turned on in their sons' brains, yesterday they hadn't been able to laugh at all, today they couldn't stop. It was amazing! To see such a startling development right in front of his own eyes, he couldn't stop thinking that these were his sons, they were his and Draco's creations, they had made these little human beings together and they had another one on the way. It made him teary.

It was eleven in the morning when the boys started falling asleep, the excitement of the day so far proving too much for them. As the boys were put in the bassinets to have a nap, Narcissa drew their attention to the piles of presents for themselves. Draco once again sat on the floor and pulled Harry down between his legs, much like they had with the boys, but also like the bath this morning.

They were much more reserved than their sons in opening their gifts, thanking each other or the three family members watching them happily as they unwrapped books, clothes, cologne, sweets and chocolate. Harry gave Draco a solid silver chain necklace, his Husband had been eyeing it up in the shop for a while and once Harry noticed that it was more than a passing interest and that Draco really did like it, he bought it. Draco had been upset the day he had realised the necklace had been bought by someone else and lamented its loss to someone else, someone less deserving, as Draco had put it.

Draco kissed Harry when he saw what his present was. He loved the craftsmanship and artistry of this particular piece of jewellery and been watching it for a while. It was an original Jensen creation as well, which meant it was very good quality and very expensive. He clasped it around his throat immediately; it fell perfectly to the place where he liked his necklaces to lay. Harry had had it adjusted just for him; he grinned and kissed Harry passionately before handing over his own gift.

It was a large box of fruit scented shower gels. Strike that, a very, very large box of shower gels with matching shampoos and conditioners. Harry squealed like a little girl and hugged Draco as hard as he could. He loved fruit scented anything, he liked changing the scent of his products every other week, so any fruity shower gels were very welcomed.

It just so happened that this particular bumper box of gels and shampoos were made using real fruit juice so the smell lasted nearly all day rather than an hour or so and were made by his all time favourite top designer and potion brewer, Frederico Pierre Prideaux, who didn't sell any of his products outside of his chain of stores in France and didn't take owl orders. Draco would have had to have gone to France to get his present for him.

"Thank you Draco, I love it." He declared happily.

Draco grinned and kissed him again. "Of course you do. You just love smelling like a different fruit each morning. This pack is a special one as well. I went to the original store in Nantes and spoke with Frederico himself, I told him how much you liked his products and how often you changed your preferred gels and he made this special box just for you, it includes some of his brand new, unreleased, prototype gels, including the blueberry, the blackberry and the apricot sets, he expects a letter from you to see if you like the scents of them."

Harry grinned happily at the prospect of so many different types of shower gel. "This is brilliant; you'll have to choose which one I wear though, I'll never be able to decide."

The rest of the morning and into the early afternoon was spent happily with the family, Draco engrossed in a potions book from Severus, who would be around for dinner, as always, as Narcissa wouldn't see him on his own on Christmas day, Harry was reading a parenting and development book from Hermione, it was for women, but Hermione had another little note saying that the parenting tips and development stages would be the same and would hopefully give him some advice. Janus was watching and observing them all, a glass of rosé wine in his hand as Narcissa and Lucius talked softly to each other.

The boys woke up at one o'clock for a feed and then happily started playing with their new toys. Harry read something in his new book that he wanted to try; he had skipped all of the pregnancy sections and the newborn section and had gone right to three-month-old section.

He put Dante on his belly in front of him and waved a stuffed dragon in front of his face, before putting it out of Dante's reach, he then placed his hands flat on the bottom of Dante's feet and watched as his son started kicking off from his hands, propelling himself forward a tiny bit at a time.

"Oh my god! Draco! He's moving himself!" Harry nearly shouted gleefully.

Harry glanced up to see if the camcorder was still recording, happy that it was, and that he wasn't in the way of its view of Dante. Draco looked up from his book and chuckled when he saw what Dante was doing. The three elder Malfoy's had looked up at his shout and Narcissa was cooing from her spot on the settee.

Dante was gurgling as he swiped at the teddy, still being a few inches from it. He sort of belly flopped, using Harry's hands as a pressure bar to push off of, to move forward more to reach the toy. He swiped at it and cooed as he knocked it over, he clenched the dragon in his hand and Harry chuckled as it was immediately pulled to a dribbling mouth. Picking him up, Harry peppered his face with kisses.

"Who's such a good boy!" He praised. "Who's all big and grown up, moving already at three months old!"

Dante dropped the dragon and stretched out to reach for Harry instead, clenching his dribble covered hands into the hair Draco had spent an hour 'styling' and pulled.

"Ow! Ow baby that's Mummy's hair!" Harry wailed, trying to loosen his baby's grip whilst keeping hold of him.

Dante giggled and pulled harder making Harry groan louder. Draco looked up from his book again after a particularly harsh pull caused Harry to make a sudden exclamation of pain. He put his book down and walked to where Harry was kneeling, he threaded his fingers into Dante's and wormed the little fingers free from Harry's hair before pulling Dante up for a kiss, a brief one, so he wouldn't grab Draco's precious locks of hair, before placing him back on the floor, watching with a fond smile as he found the dragon teddy again.

Draco let his hands fall onto Harry's head and gently massaged the sore spots. Smiling down at Harry, leaning down to peck at his lips and rubbing Harry's scalp until Harry relaxed against him.

"Thank you Draco." Harry sighed. "That really hurt."

"It probably means something. His grip is getting stronger or his motor abilities are growing, it's a blessing." Janus called out merrily.

"Let him pull your hair and call it a blessing afterwards." Harry grumbled.

"He _has_ pulled my hair." Janus reminded him. "And I distinctly remember a certain, petit brunet laughing about it."

"That was funny." Harry giggled a bit. "He didn't just grip your hair, he tried to put it in his mouth. Then he sneezed on you."

"Very funny." Janus grumbled, calling for a house elf to refill his wine glass.

Harry shook his head and went back to playing with his sons, Draco managing to tear himself away from his book long enough to play with him and their boys.

When dinnertime came around Harry was having so much fun he didn't want the day to end, the boys were fed and changed and in their tableside bassinets as Severus came striding into the room, because Harry doubted he knew how to just walk, and greeted everyone.

"Severus, so glad you could make it. Merry Christmas. How are you?" Narcissa asked.

"I could do without this infernal holiday." Severus stated stoically. "That old man wishes for me to report to him about the goings on inside your household. Particularly the actions of Harry."

"You can tell him the truth, I'm hardly going to be declaring my undying love for the Dark Lord and my wish to join him." Harry said softly, sitting up straight in his chair. "I just want to enjoy Christmas with my family."

"I think, more to the point that he wishes to know if you are still with child, not if you are planning on joining the dark side." Severus explained.

Harry placed a hand on his stomach and glared at the wall opposite him. "He wants to know if Moody's cutting curses hit true and caused me a miscarriage."

"I believe so, yes."

"Well they didn't! I still have my precious baby and he's not getting them! No matter what he does he is not getting my baby!"

"Is there anything else he wishes for Severus?" Lucius asked.

"He wants to know which child is the Firstborn. At the moment he believes them all to be Malfoys, he wishes to discreetly attack the other two and blame Draco for their deaths due to bad parenting. Draco would be stripped of all custody and his marriage null and void. Harry would be left on his own with the Firstborn child as no Malfoy would be permitted to be near him or the child. It would be then that Dumbledore would strike to manipulate Harry back under his thumb."

Draco let out a growl and held Harry close to himself. How dare anyone call him a bad parent! Alright he admitted he wasn't the best, he had neglected them when he was having a mental and emotional breakdown, but his sons were clean and happy, they wanted for nothing. He would not let any child of his be killed.

"We need to strengthen the archaic protection." Lucius told them calmly, but his eyes were burning with rage. "We need to do the blood baptism as soon as we are able."

"What about this baby?" Harry asked. "If this baby is a boy, he will be a Potter-Malfoy, the archaic laws won't protect him."

"If this new baby is a boy, we will give him a blood baptism to at least keep some of the minor curses hurting him, though it will not stop the more powerful curses from killing him. We had all pray for a baby girl."

"I thought we were thinking of a termination?" Draco put in and knew he had said something wrong when Harry stiffened immediately in his arms.

"I have not gone through hell to save this baby just to have a termination!" Harry hissed. "I did not starve myself for days on end because of those abortion potions to have a fucking termination anyway! If I had wanted a termination I would have saved myself the time and money by eating that potion laced food at the Weasley shack!"

"Harry this baby could kill you!"

"So what else is new?" Harry demanded. "Nearly everyone I have ever met is trying to kill me! Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Order, the Death Eaters! Tell me what else is new Draco!"

"But we can keep you safe from all of those people, we can't keep you safe from yourself or the baby."

"If I had to choose which way I would die right now, it would be this. Bringing a new life into the world. I don't want to be murdered by Dumbledore or Voldemort or anyone else! If I could choose how I would die without all of this hanging over us, it would be old age, with you right by my side, but dying in place of a child, in the place of _my_ child, I would do it in a heartbeat Draco."

"But I can't do this on my own!" Draco confessed weakly. "You were gone for four days and I couldn't even touch our sons, if this new baby killed you, how could I even bare to look at it? Knowing that it had taken you away from me, that the only reason you are dead is because of that baby."

"Can…can we not do this right now?" Harry begged tearfully. "I just want to have one day with no problems, with no talks of death or abortion, is that so much to ask?"

"Of course it isn't dear." Narcissa told him gently, pulling him into a hug and giving a pointed look to Draco. "Dinner will be served momentarily, why don't you tell Severus all about this morning and what the boys did and learnt?"

Harry latched onto the lifeline and began to happily tell the stoic man about how his three sons had all laughed for the first time, how they opened their gifts mostly by themselves and how he had even got Dante to move on his own.

He knew that deep down Severus wasn't as interested as he was portraying, sure he loved the boys in his own special way and would see no harm befall them, but giggling babies and a room full of ripped up paper and mess was not his idea of a fun morning.

When the house elves served dinner, Harry was more relaxed and grounded, he had shoved the bad, upsetting memories to the back of his mind, to be explored fully tomorrow, Boxing Day wasn't as important as Christmas day to him. He could scream and cry as much as he wanted to tomorrow, but for now, he would grin and bear it.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair, with minimal talking and more eating than usual, but the near silence helped Harry focus on what needed to be done instead of what he wanted to do. He had forced himself to stuff himself to bursting point and had even managed some Christmas pudding with extra thick double cream, everyone else had enjoyed brandy cream, but he didn't mind too much, the smell of it made him feel faintly sick.

They had reconvened in the back parlour for coffee and after dinner mints, which Harry couldn't partake in seeing as caffeine increased the risk of miscarriage, which he didn't need, but also the baby couldn't break down caffeine as efficiently as he could, so it remained in the baby's body for longer, which posed a risk of caffeine overdose which led to an increased heart rate and because caffeine was a diuretic it would affect his baby's nutrient intake, which was already limited by the damaged placenta. He couldn't afford his baby not getting any more iron or calcium so it was bye bye to any foods or drinks that contained any amount of caffeine.

So he was sat in his armchair, sipping on his apple juice, watching everyone else drink their coffee and desperately wishing he had a cup. He had done enough damage drinking coffee in those first eleven weeks when he was unaware he was pregnant, but luckily he hadn't had a damaged placenta in those times, so the damage was very minimal and his placenta posed a bigger threat than anything else.

Harry fell asleep curled up in his chair sometime later. His sons surrounding him in their bassinets and the conversation in the parlour grew grave and serious.

"What did you find out?" Lucius asked Severus, keeping an eye on his sleeping Son-in-law.

"Harry's story checks out, there was an Order meeting late last night. Moody was raving that he hadn't been able to stop the boy with his curses. Dumbledore was furious at the Weasleys for their inability to stop Harry from escaping."

"How did he get past them?"

"He really did set their Christmas tree on fire. Miss Weasley was upstairs, so that Muggle loving Arthur went to retrieve her before she could become trapped or get hurt and it was Hestia Jones, Ronald and his Mother who chased Harry out of the house, firing curses at his back, once the shock wore off. Charlie and those twit headed twins stayed behind 'to put out the fire' but I believe they were drawing suspicions away from themselves. Charlie has been ousted as a traitor, but he is already in Romania."

"We will have to thank him Lucius." Narcissa told her Husband. "He took down Dumbledore for Harry, he wouldn't have gotten home otherwise."

"Of course dear, I think a generous donation to the dragon reserve he is working in ought to do the trick, I have heard it is falling behind on payments and the dragons are suffering for it."

Narcissa smiled gently at her Husband and took his hand in her own. She looked to Harry and sighed.

"He's so young Lucius. How can we protect him from these things?"

"Harry doesn't want to be protected." Draco put in sadly. "He just want's to be able to live his life the way he want's too."

"We will all fight to see that a possibility Draco." Lucius said determinedly.

"We need to take down Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. We need to get rid of those two if we are to ever have a hope at true happiness."

"I will do all in my power to see you both happy my Dragon. A parent wishes nothing more for their children than their health, safety and happiness and I am no different."

"I just want all of these problems to go away. I don't want Harry to have a damaged placenta, I don't want him to be at such a high risk of death from this pregnancy, I don't want everyone in the world targeting him and trying to kill him, if he'd let me I'd wrap him up and put him in the most secure place I could possibly find, but Harry isn't the type of person to stay hidden and safe when others are in need and dying."

"He has always had a saving people thing." Severus put in. "Ever since he was young, it will most likely be because of his poor upbringing."

"I want to kill those Muggles." Draco grumbled darkly.

"I don't want you in Azkaban." Narcissa cut in firmly.

"Can't I poison them from afar? Harry said that cousin of his would eat anything."

"No Draco." Narcissa replied strongly. "Poison can be traced back to its original source."

Draco sighed and sat back in his chair, looking wistfully at his sleeping Husband. He had angered Harry and wouldn't be able to touch him for a while, not if Harry had any say in it, there was even a possibility of being forced to sleep in a guest room.

Draco was up like a shot when a little, sleepy, wail came from within one of the bassinets, he scooped the baby up and placed one of the pre-made bottles into his mouth, looking fervently to Harry to see if he had been woken up…he hadn't.

He relaxed slightly and was then able to identify the crying baby as Dante. He cuddled his youngest son and sat back into his armchair, cradling his son lovingly, trying desperately to make up for the few days in which he had neglected him and his brothers. His sons didn't remember, not even when it had happened only a few days ago, babies didn't get long term conscious memories until their second or third year according to Harry's development book, though they did have recall memory which allowed them to be able to remember how to move, laugh, feed and when they were a bit older, talk and hold things, but it was more instinct than memory at this age. It still didn't make him feel any better though.

Severus left when Draco took the boys upstairs to bathe them ready for bed, he was surprised he even knew how to do it, Harry had always been the one to bathe their children, at most he helped out or patted them dry with a towel, he had never fully bathed them by himself, he found that he liked it. He liked the trust that was needed between him and his sons, he loved how much they relied on him and most of all, he loved the one-on-one bonding with his sons as he washed their hair and bodies before drying them off and dressing them.

Once the boys were dressed in their sleep suits and were tucked up in bed, he came back downstairs to carry Harry to bed. He gently placed Harry in the bed and lovingly slid Harry's shoes and socks from his feet, kissing the delicate arches and the little toes. He carefully undressed Harry from the tricky dress robes before pulling on Harry's pyjamas. He sat on the edge of the bed just running his fingers through Harry's hair. He sighed and moved to get himself dressed for bed, he made sure the baby monitor was switched on before he climbed into bed and spooned Harry from behind, hopefully his Husband wouldn't be angry with him in the morning, but he just couldn't help thinking that a termination would be the best course of action. He would have to wait until Harry had calmed down a bit to broach the subject again, he hoped desperately that he could talk Harry around.

When he had first heard the word 'abortion' and 'termination' he had flipped out, Harry had survived with triplets, surely he could survive much more easily with one baby, he didn't need an abortion. Then he had sat down with his Father and it had sunk in that Harry had a damaged placenta and the risk of miscarriage and death was much higher than with the triplets.

Sixty percent was very high and that the placenta could detach itself from the womb wall at any moment, it would be a miracle if this baby survived anyway, but how could he risk Harry? He couldn't, so the termination was looking more and more likely. He would have to get Harry to see reason, they couldn't keep this fourth baby, Draco would never risk Harry for another baby, never.

* * *

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! I'm sure many of you won't read this until boxing day, but when you get to my age then the spirit of Christmas sort of drops away, Christmas becomes another day of the week, the only difference is it's much more expensive than any other day of the week.

So that's the reason I'm on this site on Christmas Day, I've spent it with my family, I've opened the gifts I received and watched those I love open theirs, so now it's time to fall back into my old habits and my normality by reading other peoples stories and posting my own so those, who like me, find Christmas exciting only for the morning and have no toys to play with in the afternoon, have something to do to keep themselves occupied.

As always a big thanks to those who are reviewing:- frannienzbabe, I-Write-Mush-And-I-Like-It, Iloveme92, RRW, .sin, Madriddler, DarkEra'Ssnow, peruser, Hatake Tsughi, Sunny, dadswell, littlesprout, Disneygleek, Londs (lpnightmare), Lilz54, purefaith91 and mj11490.

To lpnightmare - Yes as you have figured out this is up on Christmas Day, it's Harry and Draco's Christmas day and it's the twenty-fifth chapter, it's a pure coincident that the twenty-fifth chapter turned out to be Christmas day, but I thought, what the hell, I'll post it on Christmas Day.

Also the Weasleys have no tree, Harry burnt it into ash, there's nothing left and he got the presents as well, which means they have no tree, no presents and a scorched wall. Harry will make it up to Fred and George, Charlie and Bill by sending them presents of his own, but Ron, Ginny and Percy will be getting nothing.

Don't worry about the long review, I loved it! What reader doesn't love long reviews? Besides this is an equally long review. Thanks for reading and reviewing as you have been, you're amazing!

Hine - I don't think your fear will come to pass; I won't kill _everyone _off in this story. Though there will be deaths later on.

Purefaith91 - Harry will not be joining Voldemort and is not on Dumbledore's side. He's on his own side with Draco and his sons, as well as all of their friends, Severus and the three elder Malfoys.

Anyway, thank you all for reading if you're reviewing or not and have a nice and happy Christmas, I'm enjoying mine, I hope you all are as well.

Statistics So Far

Reviews: 319

Hits: 74, 745

C2s: 18

Favourites: 248

Alerts: 331

StarLight Massacre. xXx


	25. Massive Decisions

_Last Time_

_Sixty percent was very high and that the placenta could detach itself from the womb wall at any moment, it would be a miracle if this baby survived anyway, but how could he risk Harry? He couldn't, so the termination was looking more and more likely. He would have to get Harry to see reason, they couldn't keep this fourth baby, Draco would never risk Harry for another baby, never._

Chapter Twenty-Six - Massive Decisions

The next few days were spent winding down from Christmas and all the festive spirit. Harry hadn't particularly forgotten the argument…no, that was too strong a description, the _disagreement_ he had had with Draco, he had just chosen to put it out of his mind.

He had received a very lengthy thank you letter from Hermione for the several large and obscure books he had given to her, one of them turned out to be written in very ancient runes, which she had immediately started translating, she hadn't gotten very far, but far enough to know it was a storybook. She had compared the book to the original Brothers Grimm, Muggle, fairytales. Apparently, the story thus far was very dark and gloomy, just like the original fairytales.

Janus had drank too much and had woken up with a hangover, all of the hangover solutions and headache relievers had 'vanished' and he was stuck with a banging headache and a high sensitivity to light and sound. Harry suspected Lucius had realised how much his brother was drinking and had taken the potions and hidden them somewhere, just to see Janus suffer a bit for daring to wear such a colour as aubergine.

Draco wasn't so much as treading on eggshells around Harry, as he was being slightly cautious. He was being overly helpful with the boys and was seeing to Harry's every want, wish and need. He took that Harry hadn't shouted his ear off as a good sign.

He had yet to broach the subject of the termination with Harry, it just hadn't seemed like a good time and now that new year was approaching, well it wasn't so much that he was loosing his bottle, it was just that there never seemed to be a good enough time to talk to Harry about it, especially as Harry was eagerly waiting for the eleventh of January, the day that marked the boys turning four months old and the twenty-fifth of January which marked him being four months pregnant with the baby that Draco didn't want him to keep.

They were scheduled to return back to Hogwarts on the ninth of January, just after the New Year. It was then that Harry had told them all, out of the blue, that he wouldn't be returning to the ancient school.

"I, for one, am glad you have made this decision." Lucius told Harry happily.

"It's too dangerous there. The kidnapping was an outright attack upon me and my unborn baby; I will not let it happen again."

"What about graduating?" Janus asked.

"I don't care anymore, I'm not that far behind on my studies and it's only a few months away, I'll get tutors and graduate privately."

"This is a very mature decision Harry." Narcissa told him.

"It's going to be so hard." Harry sighed and cuddled into Draco more, peering up at his Husband through thick lashes. "I won't be able to see you again until Easter."

Draco swallowed and hugged Harry tightly. "It's just for a couple of months and then we have the rest of our lives together."

"The Muggles always do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"What in the name of Circe does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means the longer we are apart the more we will long for each other and the more explosive our reunion will be."

Draco smirked and nosed his way into Harry's hair. It was sticking up more than usual today because Lexin and Jarvis had yanked on it.

"There will be no talking of smut in the family room!" Narcissa chastised.

"Sorry Mum." Harry apologised, hiding a secret smile as Narcissa's eyes misted over in happiness and all of her anger left her.

"That's alright dear, just be more considerate of those around you next time, I have no wish to hear of my sons activities in the bedroom just as you have no wish to hear about Lucius and myself."

Both Harry and Draco shivered and pulled faces as they looked to the adults in revulsion and horror.

"I notice I wasn't included in that, so how about I tell you about this lovely little witch I met the other week, Merlin she had a body to die for with these tight, little pink nipples and…"

"No one wants to hear of your escapades!" Lucius cut in furiously. "There are children within earshot!"

Harry gave a quick look over his shoulder to the bassinets that held his three sleeping children, only one of them was no longer asleep and his navy blue eyes were wide open and alert. Lexin had been awake for a while.

Harry went to him and picked him up, marvelling at how much heavier his sons were since their birth, Lexin was now exactly thirteen pounds of chubby, rosy-cheeked adorableness. Harry sat back down next to Draco and sat Lexin on his lap, he could only just remain sitting up on his own for a few seconds, then he sort of tilted to one side and flumped over, so Harry made sure he held Lexin in his upright position.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" Narcissa asked gently, then elaborated a bit more. "With the new baby?"

"Fine, I'm just a bit tired, but that could have nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with the kidnapping and then Christmas right after."

"Shacklebolt owled me." Lucius told them. "He's running a secret case against Amos Diggory and the Weasley family for kidnap, forced imprisonment in a single dwelling and use of semi-illegal potions illegally. They could see prison time for this."

"Not all of the Weasleys though." Harry said desperately. "Not Fred and George, or Bill and Charlie. Arthur never did anything untoward towards me either. He didn't stop anything, but he never laid a finger on me or forced me to take potions or anything."

"Then he might get off with a fine for being an accomplice to all of the above. I am not fooled for one moment into thinking he was completely innocent of this. That he was blind and unaware of what his Wife was doing."

"If a wizard can't pay a fine, what happens?" Harry asked curiously.

"He is forced to take out a loan with Gringotts." Lucius answered clearly, taking on his instructor alter ego, the one that had taught Harry everything he knew about the wizarding world and its inhabitants.

"Merlin shield anyone who can't pay a loan back to the goblins." Janus muttered darkly.

"What do the goblins do?"

"Once you take your business to the goblins, you are agreeing to follow by their rules and laws. That little clause was contracted a little over eight hundred years ago, when a wizard working for the early version of Gringotts bank conned the goblins out of a lot of Galleons. The Goblins wanted to execute him as a floksinsanck, which is Gobbledegook for an embezzler. The Ministry didn't allow it, but instead made the wizard pay back half of the money he had taken and gave him a warning."

"I bet they didn't like that." Harry grinned.

"They didn't. The goblins were rightfully furious and threatened to close its doors to all witches and wizards. The Ministry panicked and insisted they could have whatever they wanted."

"That's politicians for you." Janus added. "Threaten to start a revolution, here you go, have what you want."

"Indeed. The goblins wanted one thing to be added to the original contract, that all witches and wizards who entrusted them to look after their gold and personal effects were to be bound by goblin law. The Ministry didn't even look or read up on goblin laws before agreeing to their wishes."

"So what does goblin law say should happen if a wizard can't pay back a loan?"

"The wizard in question will have all of his assets seized and liquidated, if it still doesn't cover his loan, he will serve time in the goblin prison. I believe it is located underneath the bank, even further underground than the vaults."

"Has anyone ever had to go to goblin prison?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Yes. There was a witch who tried to wrongfully claim an inheritance vault that wasn't hers, but her older sister's. That is an automatic prison sentence under goblin law, she wasn't seen again so it is assumed that she died in the prison."

"There was a wizard who tried to pocket a large sapphire, again stealing is an automatic prison sentence. He lived through his prison sentence, but died upon being released. The post mortem showed that the sun had seared his body and given him a very severe stroke." Janus told him.

"I thought stealing was an automatic execution?" Harry asked.

"No. Stealing gold is an automatic death sentence." Draco corrected him, taking his eyes away from Lexin for the first time in twenty minutes. "Stealing items and even rare gems and jewels are prison sentences."

"Oh. So what about wizards who can't pay back loans? How long is that prison sentence?"

"A year for every ten Galleons." Janus told him with an evil smirk. "It's why thieves and embezzlers don't ever see daylight again after being incarcerated in a goblin prison and it will make anyone thinking of getting a loan from the goblins think twice and once again before doing it. Most witches and wizards choose to borrow money from anyone and everyone they can before taking a goblin loan."

"Are there any other reasons a wizard can be sent to goblin prison?"

"Impersonation of another person to gain entrance to a vault that isn't rightfully yours." Draco told him. "That's a prison sentence."

"Trying to claim a family vault when you are not the oldest Heir is automatic death." Lucius said with a nod to the boys. "That is why we use the bracelets, so no child is killed needlessly through ignorance."

Harry held Lexin just a bit tighter and placed a kiss to the fluffy blonde hair on his little head.

"I want all of my children to have the bracelets, I love that they have them. It's a special way to show the world that they are Malfoys." Harry confided softly.

"The next stone is sapphire." Narcissa said thoughtfully. "A light cornflower sapphire for a baby girl and a kashmir sapphire for a boy."

"I've always loved sapphires." Harry smiled, shifting Lexin forward and touching a hand to his flat belly. "My sapphire baby."

"Are you planning on having a pearl baby?" Janus asked with a salacious grin.

"Eight babies?" Harry asked with a smile. "Don't be silly, Draco and I are having a Tanzanite baby."

"Ten?" Janus asked with a stunned look, his grin falling from his mouth.

"Maybe more."

"Did you know of this Draco?" Janus demanded, looking to his Nephew who was stroking the back of Lexin's head rhythmically.

"Yes." Draco answered, not tearing his eyes from Lexin, nor stopping the movements of his hand.

"Do you agree?" Janus persisted.

"If Harry wants it, I'll give Harry whatever he wants."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, what happened to the good old Malfoy selfishness."

"It vanished when I met Harry. He's too selfless for anyone to remain selfish around him. I refuse to take advantage of my own Husband, so I had to change."

"I didn't want you to change." Harry told him sadly.

"I wanted to change. I was a child Harry. Selfish, greedy and immature. You've made me a better person, you've made me a man."

Harry kissed Draco and consciously forgave him, leaning onto Draco's chest and snuggling in, bringing Lexin with him, who was very content where he was, his Mother holding him and his Father smoothing down his baby soft hair.

* * *

Draco felt wretched. He had once again brought up the idea of a termination and Harry was now curled up on the bathroom floor, throwing up into the toilet.

His Father had sent off the forms to pull Harry from Hogwarts, only to have an owl back from the Ministry stating that it was impossible because legally the Dursley family were still his guardians and had not given their consent. Harry had now been ordered by the law of the Ministry to attend Hogwarts, else he faced a huge fine and even a light prison sentence.

None of them had any doubts that it was Dumbledore's doing, seeing as Harry had become part of the Malfoy family when he had married, legally naming Lucius as his guardian. No attempt on Lucius' part could get the Ministry to see reason or to acknowledge the laws that stated, very clearly, that Lucius was Harry's legal guardian.

"Harry love?"

"Go away!" Harry demanded.

Draco sighed and sat down with his back to the bathroom door.

"Please Harry, I don't want to lose you. We can have another baby when you're healthier and more ready to handle one. The boys are so young, we can hardly handle them, put another newborn on top of that and it isn't going to work."

"I'll make it work." Harry whispered, but Draco heard him, which meant Harry was on the other side of the door and no longer at the toilet.

"We are good parents Harry, but no one is that good. Four babies under a year old? What are we going to do when the boys first find their feet? Can we look after a near newborn baby and three toddling one year olds. What do we have to miss, to sacrifice? Their first words because you're in labour. Their first steps because the new baby is hungry. Why do the three sons we have, have to suffer because of a new baby. They are so young, they still need feeding every four hours, they need constant attention, stimulation. It all takes time, how can we give them that if we have another baby that needs even more attention, twenty-four hour care and feeding every three hours."

"I can't kill my baby Draco."

"No one is asking you to kill the baby Harry. It isn't like we are taking a knife to the baby and stabbing it through the heart. There is a spell if you want a quick and easy abortion. It will take less than half an hour and you won't feel a thing, the baby won't feel a thing. No one will say anything, no one will judge you or think ill of you. We love you Harry, we don't want to say goodbye to you, I don't want to bury you."

The door opened and Harry crawled out and into his arms. Draco held him tightly as he cried and sobbed onto him.

"Okay." Harry whispered so softly Draco had to strain to hear him. "Book it, quickly, before I lose my nerve."

Draco nodded and stood up, carrying Harry to the bed, he placed him on it and kissed him harshly.

"I'll be right back love."

Draco hurried to his Father's study and knocked rapidly on the door.

"Enter."

"Father! We have to book the abortion now. Harry's agreed, but he want's it as soon as possible."

"Do I want to know what you said to get Harry to agree to this?"

"I said nothing but the truth. I might have used some choice words, but Harry has agreed."

Lucius nodded his head. He wouldn't relax until Harry was in the clear from this baby. There was still time for Harry to change his mind.

Kneeling down on the cushion in front of the fireplace, he threw the powder into the flames and asked curtly for the termination clinic of St Mungos hospital. He made the appointment as quickly as they were able, he even paid double the amount to have Harry seen in two hours time. He thanked the woman and ended the floo call.

Standing up, he brushed the invisible dust from his robes and looked to his son, who was anxiously waiting for him to speak.

"The appointment is in two hours time, go and get Harry ready and try to keep him as calm as possible."

Draco nodded with a sigh of relief that the appointment was so soon. He went back to his and Harry's bedroom and climbed onto the bed next to a crying Harry.

"This is for the best love. There is always time for another baby, it doesn't have to be now. Please just let us enjoy the sons we already have before bringing in another baby."

Harry nodded miserably and wrapped himself around Draco. He just knew the appointment would be the same day. He didn't know exactly when, but he knew it would be today. Who knew when he'd get pregnant again, who knew if he'd ever get pregnant again. After today he would no longer be carrying a little life inside of him, his youngest child, there would be nothing. Harry gripped at Draco's hair and tucked his head under Draco's chin. He hoped to god they didn't end up regretting this monumental decision.

* * *

Harry shook and shivered as he was escorted into the clinic by Draco and Lucius. Narcissa, who had gone shopping with the triplets, had not been informed of the decision, Janus, who was in work, had not been informed of the decision.

He had met with several nice nurses and Healers and all of them were happy and calm, their attitudes and demeanours calming and soothing their patients. They had the opposite effect on him, they were making him more tense, more panicked. How could they destroy babies' day in, day out. How did they sleep knowing they had killed five, ten, babies that day.

His name was called by a smiling nurse and Draco lifted him from his chair and led him into a white, sterilised room. There was a Healer standing there with a clipboard. She was not smiling, not frowning, she was stoic, like she just didn't care. Like she couldn't wait to see him, kill his baby, get rid of him and then get paid for her work, it set his teeth on edge as he was helped up onto the bed.

"Have you chosen the potion or the spell as your preferred form of termination." She asked uninterestedly.

"The spell." Draco answered.

"Sign this." She shoved the clipboard at Draco and tapped her foot waiting.

Draco and Lucius both read the document and then Lucius signed the parchment form. He handed it back and the Healer read it through again as Harry quivered on the bed, holding so tightly onto Draco's hand it was turning a mottled white and red.

The Healer nodded and took out her wand, it was black. Black like death. She fingered it for a bit, then pointed it at Harry. He snapped and leapt off of the bed.

"No! No! I can't! I can't do it, I can't! Please I can't!" He choked out hysterically.

"Harry shhh, calm down, it's alright. This is for the best." Draco soothed.

"No! No I can't, I can't do it! I…not like this!"

Harry shoved Draco away and ran. He ignored the shouting and yells of his name. He ran and he didn't stop until he smelt the fresh, crisp air. He stopped to take a few breaths, before thinking of what he really needed, before Apparating away.

* * *

Harry landed with a bump. He checked over his body, checked his baby, checked that he still had both eyebrows, before declaring that he hadn't splinched himself in his panic.

Crawling out of the bush he had Apparated into, he dusted himself off of the cold snow and looked around. He spotted the house he wanted and went and knocked on the door. He waited with tears falling from his eyes, a graze on his cheek from the brambles of the bush and snow in his hair.

A happy, smiling woman answered the door, a yellow apron over her jumper and jeans, her chestnut brown hair pulled back into a scrunchie.

"Hello, can I help you young man?" She asked, a hint of puzzlement in her voice.

"I…I'm sorry to…to drop in like this, but is Hermione home? I really need to talk."

"Of course, come on it."

Harry shuffled into the house and the woman closed the door behind him.

"Who is it Michelle?" A man's voice called.

The woman, Michelle, led him into a spacious living room. A handsome man was sitting in a chair, a book in his hands, a glass of what looked like iced water on the side table beside him. He looked up and familiar brown eyes looked at him from over a pair of stylish, frameless, rectangular reading glasses. They made Harry feel some nostalgia for his old, black framed, round glasses.

The man stood up and he was tall and slender, he held out a hand, which Harry took and shook.

"He's one of our Hermione's friends, Ray." Michelle told him. "I'll just go and get her."

Harry nodded his thanks and stayed where he was, swaying slightly at the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Are you alright son?" Hermione's Father, Ray, asked concernedly.

Harry nodded his head, before reconsidering and shaking it.

"Do you want something to drink? Come here, sit down, you look like you could pass out."

Before the man could usher him into a chair, Hermione came barrelling into the room. She stopped and looked at him for all of a second before throwing herself on him and hugging the life from him. Harry only just managed to keep his feet.

"Harry! Oh, I just got that letter yesterday! What happened?" She demanded.

"Harry?" Michelle asked, from her place at the doorway. "The friend who gave birth?"

"Yes Mum. He had triplets, all boys."

"By god, how extraordinary." Ray gasped. "The things your magic can do."

"Not now!" Hermione flailed her arms. "What's this about you being kidnapped?"

"Yeah, on the twentieth. Amos Diggory kidnapped me."

"What? You tell me everything right now!"

So he did. He told her everything, leaving out no details, including the new baby, the abortion potion and how Moody had tried to cut the baby from him.

"That's awful! How could they do that to you!" Hermione gasped. "I can't believe you're pregnant again."

"I went for an abortion an hour ago." Harry replied, tears cutting down his cheeks.

"Oh god, Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I couldn't go through with it. I needed to talk to someone, anyone. I immediately thought of you and remembered the address you gave me. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! So you're still pregnant?"

"Yes. Draco want's me to have an abortion really badly. He actually convinced me to have one today. But when I saw the Healer, saw how cold and indifferent she was. I couldn't go through with it. She looked like she didn't care about anything, not the pain it was causing me to be there nor the baby's comfort or pain. She looked like she just couldn't wait to be rid of me and to get her money."

"Oh Harry. I'm sure Draco won't mind." Hermione told him.

"He doesn't want the baby Hermione. He says it's too dangerous. I survived through hell for this baby. If I had wanted to get rid of it, I would have taken the abortion potion at the Weasleys. I starved myself for this baby, I can't just get rid of him or her. They're my baby!"

"At the end of the day son. You have to do as you see fit." Ray told him sagely. "You are the one who will have to live with the consequences of the abortion. If you can live with it, have the abortion, if you can't live with it and you still go through with it, it will likely destroy you from the inside out. Your Husband brought up the three children you already have?"

"Yes, he said I wouldn't be able to look after them properly because the new baby will need constant attention and care."

"But how will you care for your children if you are depressed and unable to function through the loss of your child? I have the feeling that you will suffer and be unable to move past the loss if you got rid of this baby. If you have the abortion, how can you look after your children if you no longer feel like living, if you are stuck in the past and are so depressed you have no wish to look after them."

"I…I never saw it like that before."

"Dad is right Harry." Hermione soothed. "You are so selfless and kind, having an abortion would destroy you inside and will eventually destroy you completely. You won't be able to look after the triplets if you can't find the will to get up in the morning."

"Have you considered adoption?" Michelle asked. "You don't have to have an abortion, there are other options."

"No. It's abortion or having the baby. It's not the baby that's the biggest part of the problem, it's the risk of carrying. I have a sixty percent chance of dying during labour. My Husband is trying to appeal to me through our children. But I…I can't just kill my baby for myself. I want the baby more than I want my own life. Yet I feel selfish because if I die I'll be depriving my four children of their Mother, I leave Draco a single Father to four babies. He wouldn't be able to cope."

"Is there anyway you can lower that percentage?"

"I…possibly. I am not the most healthy of people due to some certain circumstances. I need to get nutrition into my body so I can gain weight to be fitter to carry my baby. I'm allergic to rabbit, which is one of the main ingredients in a nutrition potion, the Potions Master has yet to find an ingredient to replace it with."

"This might sound like a silly suggestion, but have you thought of taking pharmacy supplements. There are some really good ones which cover all of the vitamins and minerals." Michelle stated.

"I never thought to see if they would work." Harry replied slowly.

"I'll go and get some!" Michelle told him happily, swiping a set of car keys from the coffee table and hurrying out of the room.

"Oh! No you don't have…" Harry stated, but Michelle was already out of the front door. "To."

Ray chuckled. "My Wife is a bit excitable around Christmas. Her friend has just given birth as well. A little girl named Holly."

"My Mother-in-Law is hoping for a girl. I think my entire family are."

"And what about you Harry? What do you want?" Ray asked.

"I don't mind. Boy or girl, this baby is still going to be my baby, gender means nothing to me. I am not going to love my child less for it being a boy or girl."

"Very commendable Harry."

"Harry's very selfless and honourable." Hermione told her Father proudly.

"I can see that. Why can't you bring home a boy like that?"

Hermione and Harry blushed deeply and Ray laughed jovially.

"Draco must be going spare with worry." Harry said sadly. "I ran from the abortion clinic and Apparated away, he doesn't know where I am and it's so soon after the kidnapping."

"You are free to use the phone to call him if you wish to." Ray told him.

"I…Draco doesn't have a phone Mr Granger."

"Remember I told you about Purebloods Dad. That they don't have any of the technology that we have, Harry's Husband is one of those Purebloods, he hasn't even heard of a phone, let alone how to use one."

"It's been seven years since we were introduced to this magic business and I still can't wrap my head around certain things. No phones, no televisions."

"No dishwashers, no cars, no lights, no electricity, no microwaves, no computers, nothing technical and nothing that runs on electricity." Harry told him. "Draco lives in a Pureblood manor and there aren't even plug sockets or any wiring."

"Completely bonkers." Ray shook his head as if he couldn't fathom it, he probably couldn't.

"It does take some getting use to." Hermione confided.

"Or you can do what I did." Harry grinned. "Get an adoring Husband who will do anything for you and convince him to build you a Muggle room, complete with electricity."

"You didn't?" Hermione asked, grinning back.

"I did. I have a room the size of the Great Hall for all my 'Muggle stuff' as Draco calls it. I have a laptop, a TV, a hi-fi, two cameras, a camcorder, which I'm using early to record the boys, electric lights, a DVD player, a Playstation 3, a Nintendo Wii and an Xbox 360, about fifty thousand films, games and CDs and for some very strange reason, a tumble dryer. I don't think Draco knew half of what he was buying, but I do know that he bought everything that I have ever mentioned."

"He spoils you." Hermione stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I know he does. I love him so much, but I can't give him what he wants, I don't want an abortion."

"The don't have one. You can't allow yourself to be bullied." Ray told him.

"If you can get healthy Harry, the risk will go down and you might actually have a normal pregnancy."

Harry smiled and cuddled up to Hermione, who wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I hope the Muggle nutrients work, otherwise I'm counting on Professor Snape to find something other than rabbit to work in the potions."

Hermione chuckled and they spent the rest of their time talking about nothing, before they moved onto the topic of homework, which Harry had told her he had completed, then onto the subject of not going back to Hogwarts due to the danger and then being forced to by the Ministry, listened to eagerly by Ray, who gave advice and opinions on everything.

* * *

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to the Granger family, a big box of Muggle vitamin and mineral supplements in his hand, having declined a lift from Ray due to the fact that Malfoy manor was two hundred and fifty miles away in Wiltshire.

He concentrated on home and with one last wave, he disappeared right before their eyes. He landed quite heavily in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor and quickly made his way up the stairs and into his and Draco's bedroom. He put the vitamins on the bedside table and went through to his sons' nursery. He had had a feeling they were there and they were. All of them were sleeping and the red light on the baby monitor showed it was on.

Smiling, Harry picked up Dante and sat in his rocking chair. Dante made a small noise at being moved from his warm, cosy bed, but settled down once he was pressed against his Mummy's heart.

Rocking and cradling Dante, Harry thought to his new baby. What would the baby look like this time? Would she or he have black hair? Blonde? Red? All three colours ran in the family, what about his or her eyes? Lexin hadn't even taken his or Draco's, or even any of the intermediate family, but had taken Draco's great something or other Grandmothers. He had hoped he would pass on his Mother's eyes to at least one of his sons, but it seemed all of them were going to have varying shades of blue, well Dante was getting silver eyes, like Draco, but still, silver was closer to blue than it was green.

Jarvis woke up crying sometime later and Harry knew he would be found. He didn't care as he put Dante back down and picked up Jarvis. He made up a bottle and hit it with a heating charm, tested it on his forearm before feeding it to his middle son.

He heard the bedroom door open, the soft footfalls stopped at not hearing any crying, before they started up quicker than before. The door was wrenched open and Narcissa stood in the doorway, pale and shaken, but the relief when she saw him and a feeding Jarvis was insurmountable.

"Oh Harry sweetie. Where have you been?"

Harry slid his gaze back to his feeding son, forcing the tears back, he had cried too much today already.

"I couldn't have the abortion." Harry told her.

"I know. When I heard what those two had done! I was so angry, forcing you to decide like they did."

"I wanted it." Harry confessed. "It would have been for the best, we could have waited, we could have had another child at a later date. But that woman, she was so cold and indifferent, like she didn't care if the baby was hurt or not as long as she got paid. This baby has survived through so much, the abortion potions, the cutting curses, the lack of nutrients and oxygen. I can't go through with it, not now, not ever."

"I will help you in anyway you want me to Harry."

"Draco told me that I wouldn't be able to look after the boys as well if I had a fourth baby, he's right of course. But if I had an abortion, if I killed my fourth child, I don't think I'd have the will to get up in the mornings, let alone care for the boys. This is our mistake, we didn't use the contraceptive charm, mistakes have consequences, you can't just kill the problem to get rid of the mistake. I love my child already, it might not be murder to Draco, but to me it is. We had a lapse in judgement and common sense and now we must pay for it."

"You can do what you want Harry, don't let Draco or Lucius tell you what to do."

"They didn't. I wanted the abortion this morning, don't get me wrong, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave my children Motherless, I don't want to leave Draco, but I want this baby as well. I've become selfish, I want my cake and I want to eat all of it to."

"You can afford to be selfish Harry." Narcissa told him, watching as Harry burped Jarvis and rocked him back to sleep.

"I got some Muggle vitamins, I can't take the potions because of my allergy, I'm hoping the Muggle vitamins will help. I don't care what I take anymore, I just want to be healthy, I want my child to be healthy and to have a chance at life."

Narcissa held her tongue at her doubt that Muggle remedies would work, she was in the same boat as Harry, she didn't care what he took as long as he got better, she had serious doubt that they would work, they were, after all, Muggle medicines, but if they did work, she would say nothing more.

"Come on sweetheart, Draco has been cursing himself for losing you. He's very upset. He's blaming himself."

Harry sighed and lay Jarvis back in his cot. He looked at all three of them, before kissing their silky, blonde hair.

He followed Narcissa out of the nursery, out of his bedroom and down the stairs into the family room, he was swung into Draco's arms and held tightly, before realising that no, the arms weren't bulky enough. Looking up into the grinning face, Harry let out a watery laugh at seeing Janus.

Draco was there then, glaring at his Uncle and taking Harry into his own arms, kissing his forehead and his cheeks before finally kissing his lips.

"Where were you?" Draco asked softly into his ear, his breath moving his hair and tickling the shell of his ear.

"I Apparated to Hermione's. I needed someone to talk to, someone to listen as I ranted and talked, someone to give me a rational answer at the end."

"Did you find your answer?"

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

"May I know what it is?"

"I'm not having an abortion, not now, not ever. I'm going to instead focus on getting healthy."

"Severus hasn't yet found an ingredient to replace the rabbit liver."

"I know, I've got Muggle supplements. I hope to Merlin they work."

"Do they have every possible nutrient?"

"Yes. Every vitamin and every mineral. It has twenty-seven in total, I just need to take one tablet a day."

"What does it contain?" Lucius asked, looking sceptical.

"Vitamins A, C, D, E, B1, B2, B6, B12, folic acid, zinc, magnesium, riboflavin, niacin, iron, lutein, calcium, pantothenic acid and phosphorus as well as antioxidants."

"Well it certainly seems to have everything you need. It even has folic acid." Narcissa said approvingly.

"Now we have to see if it works." Janus put in with a scrunched up face. "How _do_ Muggles make them work?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "They are like potions only in tablet form."

"But potions have all of those ingredients that work with a wizard's magical core to give them the nutrients they need, how do these tablets work for Muggles with no magical core?"

"The tablet contains all of the vitamins and minerals inside it, it doesn't need a magical core to harvest all of the ingredients to make them. The body digests the tablet and the vitamins are released. At least that's what it does to my understanding, I did leave Muggle education at eleven."

"The things these Muggles come up with. Crazy the lot of them."

Harry shook his head and moved, with Draco who refused to let him go, to the settee and flumped down on it with Draco. He hoped to god the Muggle vitamins worked, or if they didn't work, Severus found an ingredient to replace the rabbit liver with, after all, he couldn't be the first wizard to ever have an allergy to rabbit, could he?

* * *

A/N: Hope you all had a happy new year.

A huge thanks to:- Beth5572, Madriddler, Iceyxstrawberry, peruser, gypsydancer529, DarkEra'Ssnow, RRW, vulcangirl1983, Kaose, kyubifreak, sexytiger, lpnightmare, Draconia Lesoto, purefaith91, Hine, Lilz54, Samantha, dominique and thrnbrooke.

Hine - Well since you put a naked Severus on top how can I refuse?

**Sexytiger** - You're review was one of the ones that made my Christmas, I loved it. I don't mind having my brains picked by reviewers, it's for people like you that I write this story in the first place.

Dante is my favourite as well, though I do try not to pick favourites, it just came out like that. I based all three off of babies I know, my two Nephews and my best friend's youngest son. I matched their personalities and their quirks and stuck to them, I think it makes the babies seem more realistic.

**Londs (lpnightmare)** - Another review that made my Christmas. I got all of the family obligations out of the way before I posted. Though the table was still a mess so I was laying on the floor when I proofread and updated it.

Charlie is going to be fine, he's back in Romania and that's where he's staying for a while. Not that he cares, he loves his dragons. It was inevitable that the Malfoys would help him out after what he did to help Harry and what better way than to help the dragons that he loves so much?

A lot of readers are on the fence about the new baby, but, it looks like it's here to stay. I just can't bring myself to write the scene. I tried again in this chapter, but well, it took on a life of it's own and Harry ended up going to Hermione's. This baby doesn't want to be aborted and Harry won't let me get rid of it.

**Draconia Lesoto **- The third and final review that made my Christmas. I love that you have been drawn into the story as completely as you have. It makes me immensely happy to hear your thoughts and that we both share the same view on how the books should have really went.

I can't stand the Weasleys, the scene in Philosophers stone when they were at Kings Cross. The Weasleys are Pureblooded, why would they even by near the Muggle entrance to the station? Why not floo there? Why would they risk breaking the secrecy of the wizarding world by shouting about Magic and the like for any old Muggle to hear them? No, I think that was too much of a coincident, I grew to dislike the Weasleys, well certain ones, Ron finished me off in Goblet of Fire when he turned his back on Harry. I was more than disappointed when J. K. Rowling put him together with Ginny and gave them children, I think it's weird that she made him the Husband of a woman who looked so much like his Mother.

It seems like the baby is here to stay, for the moment at least. I can't bring myself to kill the baby. I'm a coward.

**Thrnbrooke** - Kingsley will press charges, he just can't let Dumbledore know he's doing it. He didn't go to the Malfoy's because Harry was gone only a few hours after he had left the house. He left because he had to. His guard duty for the Order was over and he needed to get back to work and to start the case against the Weasleys. Trust me when I say he didn't want to leave.

Statistics so Far

Reviews: 339

Hits: 78, 640

C2s: 18

Favourites: 254

Alerts: 334

Thanks for reading even if you aren't reviewing.

StarLight Massacre. xXx


	26. The Introduction of New Bonds

_Last Time_

_Harry shook his head and moved, with Draco who refused to let him go, to the settee and flumped down on it with Draco. He hoped to god the Muggle vitamins worked, or if they didn't work, Severus found an ingredient to replace the rabbit liver with, after all, he couldn't be the first wizard to ever have an allergy to rabbit, could he?_

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Crackers and The Introduction of New Bonds

Harry was elated. He had put on three pound since starting the Muggle vitamins last week. As far as the Healers could tell, they were working. He found himself getting hungrier more often, he had more energy, he was eating more than usual and he felt better as well.

His family were very happy, but none more so than Narcissa. Draco didn't want to get his hopes up too soon, Harry didn't blame him. He was still a bit wary of it himself, but that he had gained weight was a massive success to him, even if it was such a small amount, he didn't care, because any amount of added weight helped him carry the baby better.

He felt happier and more balanced; he felt things he couldn't describe. He couldn't believe how much his malnutrition had ruled his life without him even realising it. The Muggle supplements were working amazingly well and the results were astronomical.

Then New Year had come, New Year's Eve was filled with celebrations, Draco had snogged the tongue out of his mouth at midnight that marked New Year's Day and Janus had once again gotten drunk, not in the least learning his lesson from Christmas night, he had suffered another hangover on New Year's Day.

Harry had sat on the window seat of the family room watching the Chinese lanterns and the fireworks light up the sky with Draco, who expressed his delight at all the bright colours and the large explosions. Harry was glad that he had put the boys to bed with extra silencing wards around their nursery.

It was now the fourth of January and everything was nearly back to normal, all of the decorations were down, the snow had thawed though the cold winds had remained and all of the excitement was over. It was relaxation time before he had to be forced back to Hogwarts.

The Ministry would not relent; they refused to acknowledge his marriage to Draco even when the proof was shoved under their noses. They wouldn't accept that Lucius, as the Head of the House of Malfoy, was now his legal guardian since he had married into the Malfoy family and they still firmly believed that the Dursleys were his legal guardians.

So Lucius Malfoy had done what any good guardian, and ex-Death Eater, would do. He had paid a little visit to the Dursleys and got them to sign over Harry's custody to him.

He had shoved that at the Ministry and they had refuted it, saying it had been signed under duress and they couldn't accept it as a legal document. It was then that they knew Dumbledore was behind it, they had even tried to have Harry claimed as an adult as he was seventeen years of age, but they disclaimed that as well, saying that a witch or wizard wasn't a full adult in the wizarding world until they left fulltime education, no matter their age.

They were caught in loopholes and a criminally corrupt and unjust system. Harry was now facing the thought that perhaps he would have to expose himself, his unborn baby and his three sons to Hogwarts and their enemies. He was going to have to watch his back more so than usual, he had twice the amount of enemies and about fifty percent less friends to help him.

Currently Harry was on his hands and knees in his and Draco's bed, Lexin was on his back between his arms in just a nappy, Harry was doing sort of push-ups with his arms and pretending to eat Lexin's bared tummy, which got a round of giggles every time.

"Look at you two." Draco stated from the doorway to the bathroom, his toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste around his mouth. "You're as bad as Uncle Janus sometimes."

"I'm not that bad, no one could ever be that bad." Harry grinned back.

Draco shook his head and shoved the toothbrush back into his mouth and started to carefully clean his teeth, because god forbid he just scrub them like a normal person. It damaged his delicate gum line apparently; Harry just nodded his head understandingly whilst inside he was cracking his ribs with the pressure of not laughing outright into Draco's face.

He remembered when they were thirteen, just a few months into their relationship, they were still finding out each other's habits, their likes and dislikes, Harry had just confessed a small fetish to fur and Draco had, somehow, gotten a small blanket of the softest fur imaginable and had spent the night rubbing it all over his body.

It had been the first night they had ever spent together. In the morning the both of them were too embarrassed to shower and use the bathroom together, not like the familiar and daily routine they had now, but they had brushed their teeth together as they had been running low on time, it was then that Harry had almost choked on the foam of the toothpaste when he inhaled too sharply when Draco lectured him on gum lines and the dangers of brushing too hard.

He was grinning at the memory and he couldn't stop, Draco raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning him.

"It's nothing, just something I remembered from a while ago." Harry assured, he gave a small snort of laughter, before leaning over Lexin and making munching noises whilst blowing air onto his baby son's exposed belly.

He would die before he told Draco that he was laughing at him for the way he cleaned his teeth, after all, it could have been worse, he could be married to someone who never cleaned their teeth at all, he wrinkled his nose in distaste before shutting down that train of thought before it spread to include a Husband who didn't shower or bathe either. Someone like Dudley.

Draco came back into the bedroom, face free from toothpaste and immaculately clean and smelling of soap and shampoo. Harry thanked god in that moment that Draco was so clean.

"I left the aftershave off for now; I didn't know which one you wanted."

"I think we can do without the aftershave for one day, you smell fine how you are."

Draco smirked then, that smug, self-satisfied smirk that he got sometimes when he was thinking naughty things.

"Mind out of the gutter love, there is a baby present."

Draco's smirk got even more predatory and 'the look' came into his eyes. That look made a lick of heat crawl up Harry's spine to the back of his neck where the tiny little hairs stood up on end. He swallowed hard as that heat shot back down into his groin. God, Draco could affect him with just a look, could undo him with a small gesture. Just a word and he was Draco's. He would always be Draco's.

"We could always put the baby back into his cot, he will drop right back off to sleep with his brothers."

Draco's voice was deeper, huskier and more masculine. It made Harry shiver and his body to react like that voice was a physical stimulant.

A knock on the door broke Harry from his lust induced thoughts as Draco called for the person to enter. Lucius walked into their bedroom and he looked livid. His body was soft, elegant, controlled; nothing gave him away, except for his eyes. Those steel grey eyes were dancing with fire that tore through everything in its path, a wild fire.

"What has happened Father?" Draco asked coming closer to Harry and picking Lexin up from the bed as Harry pushed himself to his knees.

"Parkinson has it in his head that the semi-betrothal between you and his wench of a daughter was a full contract, he is trying to enforce it and the Ministry is backing his claim."

"None of them can do anything. The platinum vows are unbreakable." Draco stated.

"None the less they are trying. Ellien has hinted that there is a spell that will get her daughter to be the Malfoy Consort without killing either of you. A spell to sever the platinum bonds, apparently the druids of old used it to end marriages if they turned violent or didn't bare children."

"Ellien Parkinson is as thick as her Husband and daughter." Draco spat spitefully. "There is a reason the platinum bonds are not gone into lightly! If there was a spell that could sever the bond then there would be no reason to use the platinum bonds over the gold or silver vows."

"If there is any chance at all of the bond being broken…"

"There isn't." Draco cut in stubbornly.

"Draconian!" Lucius snapped sharply, causing Draco to duck his head slightly at the tone and the use of his full first name. "If there is any chance of the bond being broken, we must prepare for the magical backlash. It could cause Harry a miscarriage if not stabilised almost immediately after it's incurred."

Harry's hands went immediately to the small bump of his belly. It wasn't much, but it was his growing baby. His baby was in that tiny bump. He had gone through so much already to keep this baby; he would not lose him or her now.

"I want you both to renew your vows in both the gold and silver bonds and again in platinum before you go back to Hogwarts. I am hoping that by using all three bonds that if they can sever the platinum bond then the gold and silver bonds will remain, if they do remain then you are still legally married and no new contracts can be executed. I am hoping that this will give us enough time to renew the platinum bonds again."

"What if Draco and I renewed our platinum bond with blood oaths. Surely no spell on this earth can break a blood oath."

Lucius looked thoughtful as Draco sat next to him on the bed.

"You would really blood oath yourself to me? Harry I would practically own you."

"If it keeps us and our family safe, I would be willing to do anything. Besides, I trust you to never abuse me or the power you would hold over me."

"But the temptation would still be there for me Harry. It's like dangling a mirror in front of my face; I just have to look at my reflection. I can't just not look at it."

"I trust you." Harry reiterated strongly.

"You know you would never be able to win an argument ever again, even if you're right. My magic wouldn't let you win. I would have control over you. You would be my slave, my puppet. I don't want that Harry. It's why I didn't want to do the blood oath the first time."

"If it saves our marriage, if it saves us and the boys, if it saves the new baby, I don't care what I'd have to become, I don't care what I'd have to sacrifice, I'd do it."

"You would come to resent me." Draco told him softly, cupping his face gently. "You would hate me for taking away your free will, the ability for you to just be yourself. I can't…I won't do it Harry. I won't blood oath you to me."

"We may not have a choice love." Harry told him just as softly.

"We will leave the blood oath as a very last resort." Lucius cut in. "We will try with the gold and silver vows first, the goblins will never accept another marriage contract for either of you, but the Ministry would, not every marriage document is submitted to the goblins. There is a registrar in the Ministry as well as in Gringotts."

"Why can't people just leave us alone?" Harry asked sadly.

"Because nothing is ever that simple Harry." Draco replied kissing his cheek as Lexin squirmed in his arms.

* * *

Harry stood on the scales and stared at the ceiling, praying that he had gained a bit more weight. He drew the courage to look down and almost yelled. Seven stone eight pounds, he had gained another two pounds.

He did a little victory dance around the bathroom before the almost forgotten, but familiar, rising of nausea had him diving for the toilet. His dreaded friend had come back to curse him. He had started the suffering of morning sickness again and it was threatening to undo all of his hard work in gaining weight over the last week and a bit.

"Draco!" He called during a lapse in the vomiting. "DRACO!"

His Husband came charging into the room, half dressed, his silver eyes scanned the bathroom, before settling on him curled over the toilet.

"Morning sickness?" He questioned as he sheathed his wand in his waistband and crouched down next to him, supporting him on solid thighs and rubbed soothing circles into his back as his other hand held his overlong bangs out of the way of his mouth.

Harry nodded miserably, another round of vomiting preventing him from speaking.

"At least I know what it is this time and know you aren't dying from a stomach virus."

Harry managed a weak chuckle as he spat into the toilet bowl. He felt weak and shaky, like his legs wouldn't be able to support him.

"I need crackers." He told Draco. "They helped the last time."

"Tippet!" Draco called loudly.

A loud crack preceded a house elf wearing a tea towel into the bathroom.

"Young Master calls for Tippet. What does young Master be wanting?"

"Crackers." Draco ordered shortly.

"What would young Master be wanting on his crackers?"

"Nothing, I need them dry." Harry warbled out as he trickled bile into the toilet from his dry heaving stomach.

"Master not be wanting anything on his crackers?"

"No!" Draco hissed. "Get the damned dry crackers Tippet! Now!"

The house elf popped out and then came back with a plate of plain, dry crackers. Draco took them and dismissed Tippet, before pulling Harry from his place clutching the toilet.

"You can't eat them in here. It will make you feel worse." Draco explained to him.

Harry nodded, but pulled against Draco to go to the sink, he couldn't eat anything with his mouth tasting so sour and bitter.

Washing out his mouth and spitting into the sink, Harry let Draco pull him into their bedroom and sit him on the bed. He was handed the plate of crackers which he ate slowly, waiting after every mouthful to see if the bile would rise again as Draco faffed about him, wadding his back with pillows and smoothing his hair from his sweat damp face.

Harry hated being sick, but on the other hand, all the extra attention from Draco made him preen like a peacock. It was a double edged sword, one that couldn't be treaded finely.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked worriedly, loosening Harry's collar, almost absentmindedly, so he could breathe better.

"Better, the crackers will probably stay down, it's later when the nausea gets more pronounced that I can't keep anything down, or at least that's what happened when I was carrying the boys."

Draco kissed his forehead and jumped slightly when a small wail came over the baby monitor. Draco looked torn, half of him wanted to go to his crying son, the other half wanted to stay with him.

"Go to our baby Draco. I'm going to be fine for ten minutes."

"I'll be back in five." Draco promised as the wails got louder.

Harry rolled his eyes and munched on a new cracker. They were really nice, not at all like the cardboardy ones he had stocked up on when he was with the triplets, but then he had bought them in a Muggle supermarket, why wasn't he surprised that the Malfoy's had better crackers.

He giggled to himself as he carefully bit into another cracker, getting crumbs all over himself and the bed. But Draco wouldn't mind. He was sick so Draco could forgive him. However if he hadn't been sick and had been eating crackers in their bed he would have been scolded something fierce. He giggled again.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked, coming back into the room.

"Yes. I'm not hungry anymore though and I've only had three crackers. I'd put on two pounds as well. All that hard work is gone; I'm probably seven stone two again."

"You were seven stone seven?" Draco asked astonished. Harry had never weighed that much in the time he had known him.

"Seven stone eight." Harry said proudly. "Now I've probably lost it all."

Draco smiled sadly. "Come on; let's see if you can manage a bit of toast. The boys are all asleep, Jarvis just needed a change."

Harry sighed and nodded. Draco pulled him to the edge of the bed and picked him up with an arm under his knees and one under his back. Harry held his stomach as the shift in height made his belly churn.

"You aren't going to be sick again are you?" Draco asked worriedly. Only this time it was less of a worry about Harry and more of a worry for his clothes and hair.

"No. I'm fine." Harry gave an endearing smile. Draco would always be Draco and Harry loved him impossibly for it.

"Hold on to me Harry." Draco told him as they reached the stairs and Harry immediately listened to Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Draco judged each step, measured each footfall as he carefully descending the stairs with Harry and his unborn child in his arms. He knew the consequences for not taking caution, he knew the repercussions of dropping Harry and he wasn't willing to pay the price for rushing, he was not a careless man by nature, least of all with his Harry.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked as Draco carried Harry into the breakfast room.

"Harry has morning sickness." Draco explained.

"Oh dear, are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"I'm not staying in any room that he's going to be sick in." Janus cut in.

"I can't help it! And I'm fine now; it's all out of my system."

"For now." Janus added.

"Be careful or one day soon I might forget where my bathroom is and find your bedroom instead."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." Harry refuted strongly.

"Draco, your Husband is an evil little wench."

"Do not call my Husband a wench Uncle or I'll be tempted to carry Harry to your bedroom so he can vomit on you easier."

"Enough of this talk at the breakfast table! What is wrong with you all?" Narcissa cried in disgust.

Draco said an abrupt 'sorry' settling Harry down into a chair before sitting next to him and giving him a side plate of dry toast.

Harry called a house elf to him and politely requested a cup of green tea. He hated it, hated how it smelt, how it tasted, even how it went down his throat all light and watery, not at all like his heavy coffee, but green tea helped with the nausea and it contained antioxidants so he was sure he could endure it for a couple of months.

Harry delicately sipped the tea and sighed at the horrid taste. The sacrifices pregnant people made for the sake of their babies, he thought wryly as he watched Draco and Janus wash down their full English breakfasts with strong coffee. What he would give to join them.

Harry was nibbling on his toast; the nausea wasn't coming back so he managed to eat three pieces of dry toast with his green tea before the murmurs came over the monitor. Draco made to leave his plate of food to go upstairs but Harry touched his arm and shook his head.

"I've got them love."

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure and I'm fine. Finish eating your breakfast."

Draco gave him a small smile and Harry treasured it as he carefully climbed the stairs.

It was Dante who was crying when he reached the nursery and Harry gently lifted him out of his cot and cradled him.

"What's the matter little love?" He cooed softly, brushing at Dante's damp eyes. It broke his heart to see the crystal tears clinging to Dante's little blonde eyelashes.

Dante huffed and grizzled a bit before settling in his arms. Harry smiled and made himself comfortable on the rocking chair, cuddling and cooing to his youngest son. He was dreading when they all got older, when the tantrums and the naughty years began. Though Draco had outgrown his naughty years at six, Harry had never had any naughty years and Dudley had never grown out of his and he had turned into a bully and a yob. He had turned to smoking, drinking, petty theft and vandalism the summer before Harry had gotten married. Harry found himself wondering what his cousin had descended into now he was nearing eighteen.

He swore that no matter what he did, he would never fail his children as bad as for them to turn into bullies and criminals. He was going to do his upmost to raise his children right. He would bring his sons up to be gentlemen; he would bring them up respectful and polite. His sons would not be discriminate or prejudice, they wouldn't be foul mouthed or violent. Not if he had anything to do with it and as he was their Mother, he had a damn lot to do with their upbringing.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter just to get me back into feel of typing. I've been without my laptop for two weeks, my hard drive was faulty and I had to send it off to get a new one. I really didn't expect a thousand pounds worth of Dell equipment to need a new hard drive after just two years, but there's quality for you.

Just a heads up that I'm expecting to update again Friday as I took pen to paper whilst my laptop was being fixed and have most of the next chapter already written, it just needs to be typed out, smoothed over and proof read. But don't hold me to updating on Friday. I turn the big **21** this Wednesday and by what my friends are saying I won't see the inside of my own house until next week.

Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed. **360 REVIEWS**! You really know how to make a girl feel special. Except that anonymous reviewer who called me an Mpreg author and actually told me they could justify killing me. I'm sorry but anyone who can justify killing anyone else is more fucked up than I am for writing Mpreg on a fictional website.

I was also told that I should do everyone a favour and take down my stories and go and kill myself. These reviews are not tolerated either on this website or in actual life, no one should be subjected to this level of useless drivel disguised as a review, this reviewer is just a cyber-bully and no one should have to accept such disgusting comments.

However I am thick-skinned and this review shall be ignored as this reviewer obviously hasn't read anything I've written and took no notice that I clearly marked this story as Mpreg in the summary. I have five stories and only one of them is Mpreg, though I have several others that are Mpreg and just haven't been uploaded yet. I'm going to upload them just to annoy this particular reviewer and all others like him or her. I will not let myself be dictated by such harsh and cruel words, in fact, it will just make me upload even more Mpreg stories because it will amuse me.

Until the next time, have a good one readers!

StarLight Massacre. XxX


	27. Hell Hath No Fury Like Harry

_Last Time_

_He swore that no matter what he did, he would never fail his children as bad as for them to turn into bullies and criminals. He was going to do his upmost to raise his children right. He would bring his sons up to be gentlemen; he would bring them up respectful and polite. His sons would not be discriminate or prejudice, they wouldn't be foul mouthed or violent. Not if he had anything to do with it and as he was their Mother, he had a damn lot to do with their upbringing._

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Hell Hath No Fury Like Harry

Harry woke up on Sunday the ninth of January with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Today was they day he was being forced to return to Hogwarts. He still couldn't believe he was being forced back with the threat of a prison sentence if he didn't turn up.

Harry and Draco had performed both the gold and the silver bonds as well as renewing their platinum bonds. They had spent yesterday afternoon and all of last night in bed together acting out the consummation of three very powerful wedding bonds and now Harry was sore. Very sore and doubted very much that he could move. He hoped he could play it off as the pregnancy once he got to Hogwarts; he didn't want to see the way Blaise or Theo winked or waggled eyebrows at him, not ever again after the first time, that had been embarrassing enough, he wouldn't put himself through that ever again.

Smiling, Harry rolled over and snuggled back into Draco, who was breathing deeply and still fast asleep. Well he had used a lot of energy in the nine hours they had spent consummating their three new marriage bonds. Harry's smile widened into a grin as he nosed his way into the curve of Draco's neck.

Draco mumbled a bit and one of his arms automatically came up to wrap around Harry's waist. Harry hooked a thigh over Draco's legs in response and breathed evenly to lull himself back to sleep. Or he would have if he hadn't shot up and yelped in surprise at the loud pop and sudden appearance of a house elf in his line of vision.

A bulky shoulder obstructed his vision not three seconds later as Draco bolted up and shifted Harry behind himself using just an arm and a shoulder as his other hand clenched his wand.

"Young Masters have to be getting up for school. Pokey be being the elf to call young Masters." The little elf squeaked.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again." Draco hissed. "My Husband is pregnant. Does that mean nothing to you?" He demanded of the quivering elf. "What if your foolish, sudden and startling appearance had caused him to go into early labour, what then! We could have lost the baby because of you!"

"Draco love." Harry soothed as it looked like the house elf was going to have a heart attack on their bedroom floor. "Pokey, just pop into the hallway and knock on the door next time."

Harry dismissed the elf and set about calming Draco, who was very riled up and beyond pissed.

"Stupid, fucking elves! Why the hell do we even have them?"

"Because you don't want to cook or clean for yourself." Harry pointed out softly.

Draco snarled and twisted around to hug Harry tightly to his chest.

"That is no way to lose a baby!" He snarled. "Being frightened into labour by a stupid, thoughtless house elf!"

Harry relaxed himself and cuddled up to Draco, who truly was very angry. He yawned before placing little butterfly kisses on Draco's bare skin.

"Pokey is right though, we have to get up soon." Harry breathed against his Husband's chest, which caused the muscles to flutter.

"Do you want to share a shower, or would you prefer to shower separately?"

"Together." Harry replied promptly.

"I'm not sure I have enough juice left to give you." Draco smirked leerily.

Harry laughed before hitting Draco's chest playfully.

"Not for that!" Harry replied indignantly. "The only thing is I'm not sure I can stand or walk right after last night."

Draco got that self-satisfied look on his face and Harry rolled his eyes before grinning at his blonde lover.

"Stop being so smug!" Harry demanded when that look didn't die down. "If anyone, especially Blaise, finds out that you fucked me for so long that I couldn't walk the morning afterwards you'll be back to sleeping in the dungeons!"

Draco chuckled in his sleep roughened voice and stretched his back before getting out of the bed, showing off all of that muscled, smooth, alabaster flesh. Harry's mouth went dry and he temporarily lost his speech. Why was he going to kick Draco into the dungeons again?

"Put your eyes back into your head love." Draco teased, silver eyes looking at him over one muscled shoulder. "We need to have that shower soon."

Harry scowled but held his arms out like a child. He'd be damned if he walked into that bathroom after that particular comment when he felt so sore.

Draco obliged him and scooped him up into his arms, kissing his lips gently. Harry adjusted himself against Draco, getting comfortable for the two minute walk to the shower.

"I love you Harry." Draco stated strongly, looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you too." Harry replied sincerely. "But I'll love you more if you carry me around everywhere so I don't have to put pressure on my abused ass and spine."

Draco chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Whatever you want love. Whatever you want."

* * *

Harry sat at the dining room table smelling like a peach courtesy of his Christmas present from Draco. He once again had a cup of green tea in his hand, only today, he was eating porridge for breakfast. He was used to eating plain, unsweetened, porridge; it was one of the only things he had been allowed to eat as a child.

Uncle Vernon had loved watching him eat 'gruel' as he and his fat son shovelled down bacon, fried eggs, sausages, fried mushrooms, toast, hash browns, fried bread and other greasy, fat laden foods. Harry hadn't minded one bit, porridge was actually really nice, even without sugar or syrup, and it lined his stomach and gave him lots of energy to do his chores, he had stopped being fed porridge after he had gotten his Hogwarts letter.

"Were you unwell this morning Harry?" Narcissa asked once they had all finished.

"No. I was fine this morning." Harry replied. "I didn't lose that much weight either, only a pound and I've put that back on already."

"You sure you haven't lost five pounds after last night?" Janus asked with a lecherous look.

"No. If anything I gained weight." Harry replied back giving a defiant glare to his Husband's Uncle.

Janus laughed and gave Harry a wink, Harry smiled and shook his head, feeding a dozing Jarvis; his middle son had been awake all of last night according to Narcissa, who had been babysitting whilst Harry and Draco were consummating their renewed wedding bonds.

Harry looked into Jarvis' little face and sighed. Jarvis still wouldn't sleep unless either he or Draco was around, it was strange, like Jarvis could sense they weren't around and couldn't settle. He wasn't too worried about it; it wasn't anything serious unless it started affecting him in later life.

"Do the boys have their coats?" Narcissa asked, steering the conversation away from sex and smut.

"Yes, though why they can't just wear cardigans is beyond me, they're going to be stifling hot when we get on the train."

"They're Malfoy's love." Draco replied, placing a large hand on the back of Harry's neck. "It doesn't matter that they'll be hot, coats are in this season."

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't argue aristocratic fashion with Draco. He'd just take the coats off of his sons on the train and put them back on when they were going to get off.

* * *

Harry hated how everyone was looking at him. How they stared. How they pointed. He clenched his jaw and kept a hold of his sleeping, coat covered, sons.

He got quickly onto the train being flanked by Draco and Blaise, who hadn't noticed Harry's slight duck walk…yet. He was settled down surrounded by three carrycots when Hermione came into the compartment and started gushing about her Christmas and the books he had gotten her.

"Oh and I saw you on the platform so I rushed over and followed you down the compartments." She informed him as Draco indicated that he and Blaise were going to get the trunks from where they had left them with the elder Malfoys.

"Can I get a word in now?" Harry teased with a grin as Hermione stopped for a breath. "Hello Hermione. I'm fine, how are you?"

Hermione blushed but smiled. "I'm fine. How are the boys and the new baby?" She whispered the last bit so Harry had to lean into her to hear.

"All fine, those Muggle vitamins your Mum gave me are actually working, though Severus is still looking for an ingredient to the nutrient potion. I think he's taken it as a challenge, Lucius said that he took it as a personal insult that I turned to Muggle remedies before he could find something to replace the rabbit. I mean honestly, who the hell has an allergy to rabbit of all things?"

"My Granddad had an allergy to wool." Hermione told him with a shrug. "People are just intolerant to different things, just one of the many things that set us apart from everyone else to make us individuals."

"I suppose, but did I really have to be allergic to the main ingredient in the potion that I really, really need?"

Hermione smiled, but tried to fight it. She failed.

"But the vitamins are working?"

"Yes, but the Healer said not as well as the nutrient potion would have. But any progress is good progress in my eyes."

"What have you made progress with?" Daphne asked, watching with a small smirk as Theo struggled trying to drag her trunk and his own.

"Gaining weight, I've gained nine pounds in a little over a week."

"Oh well done Harry!" Daphne congratulated, knowing how important it was for him to gain weight.

"Feather light charms Theo?" Harry questioned a, struggling, heaving, Theo with a raised eyebrow.

The young man looked at Harry, looked at the trunks, before looking at Daphne with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So that's why you kept laughing at me."

"Yes. Honestly Theo are you a Wizard or not?" Daphne asked with a swish of her hair.

"Theo's a squib, didn't he tell you?" Blaise came into the compartment grinning, his own trunk being thrown into the overhead compartment with ease, before he turned to take Harry's trunk from Draco.

"I am not a filthy squib!" Theo hissed outraged.

"No, you just think and act like one."

"Someone's in a bitchy mood." Daphne commented.

"He didn't get his dose of coffee this morning, he woke up late." Draco sneered, jabbing Blaise out of his way so he could sit next to Harry.

"Oh, Hermione, Fred and George sent me a letter yesterday. Apparently Ron is going to try and appeal to you to see reason about me." Harry told his best friend.

"Again?" Hermione let out a suffering sigh.

"Hmm. Ron think's I'm holding you hostage."

Hermione let out a short burst of startled laughter.

"I know." Harry grinned. "As if_ I_ could hold you, the smartest witch of the century, hostage. You'd know every counter curse to any and every restraint I put you in."

"Weasley is a moron. He'd believe anything. I could tell him he's a woman in the morning and by the afternoon he'd be wearing a dress and pigtails calling himself Rona."

Harry giggled along with Hermione and cuddled into his sharp tongued Husband. He yawned and closed his eyes. He honestly didn't mean to drop off, but he did anyway.

* * *

Draco woke him up when they reached Hogsmeade station. Students were piling off of the train and into the carriages outside. Harry got up and stretched, before he pulled his sons arms through the sleeves of their coats. It had gotten a lot colder than that morning.

Zipping Lexin up into his puffy blue coat, Harry put him back into his cosy toes and strapped him and the knitted bag into the carrycot. He made sure the woollen hat was securely on his head and that the mittens were still on his hands before turning and doing the same with Dante as Draco tried to get Jarvis to keep his mittens on long enough to brave the harsh, Scottish wind.

It was cold outside, really cold and it took Harry's breath away. This had been the first time he had ever left the castle for Christmas and he had no idea the weather could get this bad. Getting into one of the last carriages was easier than when they had been leaving the school a few weeks ago, a bit of practise made juggling the three carrycots a cinch and they were soon off to the school, Harry couldn't wait until he saw Ron, Ginny and Pansy. He was going to make them rue the day they ever thought they could mess with his family.

Hogwarts was just as warm and comforting as it had always been to Harry, only this time when he stepped foot into the entrance hall it was tainted with an icy cold finger of dread. He breathed calmly and deeply. It was only for five more months, he could handle five months, but then again he would have three nine month old sons and if he carried to term, he would be eight months pregnant. If he didn't carry to term he could have a newborn, even a month old baby. The spike of dread grew thicker.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked when his Husband shivered under the arm he had around his shoulders.

"I'm alright, just a bit cold." Harry lied. How he hated lying to Draco, but he didn't want him to worry any more than necessary.

Draco nodded his head, but swore he would give Harry his jacket once they got into the hall. They had discussed this for hours back at home. The conditions of them having their own room had been set before the beginning of the year; Dumbledore had only gotten in two requests. That the both of them came down to dinner every night and that every special feast was spent at their house tables. Which meant Draco would have to sit at the Slytherin table and Harry would be on the other side of the hall at the Gryffindor table.

Harry wanted two of their children with Draco, because Theo, Blaise and Daphne could help him, but as Harry only had Hermione to watch his back, he would have just the one baby.

When they reached the Great Hall, the chatter and din of noise stopped, Harry ignored it. He was not ashamed of his family. He passed one of the two carrycots he was holding to Draco, who in turn passed him his zip up jumper, he watched Harry put it on before giving him a kiss on the cheek and stalking to the Slytherin table as Harry was led to the Gryffindor table by Hermione.

They tried to sit as far away from Ron and Ginny as possible, but there weren't that many seats left and the two Weasleys scooted down the bench to sit opposite them anyway.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry demanded.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Fine, thank you. Now go _away_!"

"Don't speak to my sister like that!"

"Shut up Rona!"

Almost immediately after Harry snapped that comment he looked to Hermione, whose eyes had gone really round. Her teeth poked through her lips and sunk into her bottom one as her shoulders started shaking.

Harry swallowed back the bubble of laughter that wanted to spill out and failed. He looked at Ron's confused expression, took one last look at Hermione's face before screaming in hysterical laughter. Hermione joined him, unable to hold her laughter back when Harry was laughing right beside her.

They drew the attention of various people from different houses, but when Harry looked up with tears streaming down his pink tinged face, he saw that it was only Draco, Theo, Daphne and Blaise who were looking at him from the Slytherin table. He flashed them a huge grin and a double thumbs-up before breaking down into laughter again.

"Who's Rona?" Ginny asked.

"No one." Harry replied with a grin.

"Is she the woman you have on the side?"

And just like that Harry was angry again. He swallowed heavily and clenched a fist with his free hand. How dare anyone accuse him of cheating on Draco!

"I don't have a woman on the side Ginny! I am platinum bonded to Draco! I love him and we will be together for the rest of our lives!"

"But you can't want just one man for the rest of your life. Don't you wonder what it would be like with a woman?"

"No." Harry replied with confusion, why the hell would he wonder about being with a woman.

"But if you've never been with a woman, how do you know that you don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like it." Harry refuted. "Just that I don't want to be with anyone other than Draco."

"You've been with a woman? Who was she? Tell me!" Ginny hissed harshly. "Was it Hermione? Or that bitch Greengrass?"

"Fuck off Ginny; I don't owe you any sort of explanation."

"Yes you do! You were engaged to me! We were supposed to have been married!"

"Right, sit down and you fucking listen to me! We were never engaged, I have never proposed to you and I never will. We will _never_ be married Ginny. Ever! I love Draco, can't you understand that?"

"Don't be silly Harry; you can't spend the rest of your life with a man. Who will cook and clean for you when you have your own house? Who will tidy your house?"

"That's why we have house elves Ginny." Harry stated slowly, placing a hand on Hermione's leg to stop the barrage for house elf rights.

"That's right; you're shacking up with some poncy, rich ferret!" Ron snarled out.

"Are you forgetting that I'm rich in my own right Ron? And I'd watch who you were calling a ferret you weasel."

Ron's face went redder than the Gryffindor banner.

"A house elf will never replace a real woman Harry!" Ginny cut in before Ron could explode.

"I don't want a woman Ginny, real or otherwise. I only want Draco."

"But you won't want him forever! No man wants another man forever."

"I think what Ginny is trying to say is that all gay men just go out with men until the right woman comes around." Hermione told him.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry demanded, swinging around to face Ginny, who looked quite sheepish. "You don't just wake up and decide to become gay! Likewise I won't meet some random woman and think, oh, she's the one, I'm leaving my Husband of however many years and our children to run off with her! I am not using Draco as a sort of substitute woman!"

"You're not, but he is."

Harry went very still. His eyes flashed with green fire and he let out a snarl.

"How dare you!"

"Think about it Harry! He's always coddling you, cuddling you, towering over you like a man does a woman! Merlin Harry, he's gotten you pregnant and had you birth all the Heirs he will ever need! The way he looks at you, how he always jumps to your defence, how he acts around you and towards you! It's like he owns you!" Ginny burst out, like she just couldn't stop herself.

Harry was breathing heavily; he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Everything you have described to me Ginny is love between two people, not necessarily between a man and a woman. Draco can't help that he towers over me, he's six foot one and I'm five foot four! He didn't even know he had gotten me pregnant with the boys, so it wasn't a conscious effort on his part to have Heirs to the Malfoy family and who the hell would have ever guessed I'd birth the first set of male conceived triplets? I didn't even know I was having triplets until my sixth month! And Ginny, no one, absolutely no one, owns me. Keep your nasty accusations to yourself!"

"I told her the same thing." Parvati Patil told him from the other side of Hermione. "I think it's so sweet how you two act together."

"You don't mind?" Harry asked her.

"Of course not. My maternal Aunt has been engaged to another woman for about ten years now. I've been brought up with the idea of tolerance and open mindedness. I'm just happy that I know the reason you weren't that fussed with me at the Yule Ball. I thought I had done something wrong."

"Oh!" Harry replied in surprise, he had never thought that he would have made Parvati feel bad about herself that night. "No, god no Parvati you were brilliant. I couldn't dance my way out of a box with instructions, you saved my ass that night."

"I bet Draco was jealous though wasn't he. I hope he didn't hurt you too much that night." Parvati winked with a naughty giggle.

"He was jealous yes, but he didn't hurt me, he just denied me for a couple of hours."

Parvati giggled again with Lavender, whilst Seamus and Dean snorted.

"But you eventually made up yes?"

Harry grinned. "We didn't actually have sex until after we were married this summer you know, but we did make up yes."

"What?" Seamus gasped. "You mean you have been with Draco fucking Malfoy, one of the hottest guys to hit Hogwarts since me and you didn't bang him until last year?"

"Actually Seamus, I don't know why you haven't realised this, but he bangs me."

They all laughed again uproariously. Ron growled and everyone looked to him.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Harry being with a Malfoy is disgusting?" He demanded.

"Yes." Dean answered for him before turning back to Harry. "We miss you in the dormitory Harry, you were such a laugh. All Ronnikins can do is whinge and complain about you and Malfoy."

"It's disgusting!" Ron screamed.

"It's not disgusting, it's love!" Harry shouted back.

"Two men can't love each other!"

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't! It's not right!"

"Charlie's gay."

"No he's not. He's just confused!" Ginny joined in.

"Gay men aren't confused and we don't need women!"

"Yes you do!"

Harry let out a scream of inarticulate rage and snatched his wand up. He let his angry magic flow through him into his wand and when he next blinked, two little, dusty looking, red weasels were peering at him from the seats Ron and Ginny had been sitting in.

There was a stunned silence of those around him, then Dean let out a burst of laughter and everyone followed his lead. Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, but he soon sobered up when Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards him from the top table.

He quickly unstrapped his son from his carrycot and discreetly pulled him onto his lap protectively. He had no idea how any of the teachers, apart from Severus and Dumbledore, would react to his sons, he would rather be very, very safe, than extremely sorry.

"Just what is going on here? Miss Granger?" Minerva McGonagall demanded.

"It was me Professor McGonagall." Harry admitted as Hermione seemed to struggle under her want to please a teacher she respected so much, yet remain faithful to Harry.

Harry tried to make himself seem as unthreatening as possible, hunkering down in Draco's huge jumper, rubbing little circles on Lexin's back with just his fingers peeking out of the cuff of the large mass of expensive material.

"They just wouldn't stop saying how disgusting I was for liking boys, even though their own brother has a boyfriend."

"It's true Professor." Parvati backed him up. "I told them to shut their mouths but they wouldn't. Ginny even said that every gay person lived with the same sex until the right man or woman came along. I find that very offensive because my Aunt has been engaged to a woman for ten years and I know she isn't looking for a man. Why would Harry be looking for a woman? He's happy where he is."

"I lost my temper…again." Harry gave a bashful smile that was more of embarrassment than anything else. "I didn't even think about it. Ron called Draco a ferret and I remember when Moody turned Draco into a ferret in fourth year and I guess my magic took that to mean I wanted Ron and Ginny turned into animals, only they make better weasels than ferrets."

Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"Let this be a warning to you Potter. Control your temper; it will get you into serious trouble one of these days."

"My emotions are a bit high strung at the moment Professor, but I am trying. Daddy has me in anger management lessons. He says I'm making real progress."

Harry savoured the shock that crossed over his Professor's face. He never got tired of throwing out the Daddy card.

"Is Mr Malfoy still teaching you Runes?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He got me a rare translator for Christmas. I don't get much time to myself though, not with the boys, so I haven't had time to look at it yet."

"I didn't know you had an interest in Ancient Runes, Mr Potter."

"Draco got me interested in third year Professor. It was too late to change my options, but I was fine working on Runes in my spare time."

"You could have come to me to ask about your options."

"It was the end of third year Professor, then fourth year I had the tournament, I just didn't worry about my schooling as much as I did about staying alive."

Minerva pressed her lips into a severe line. She nodded curtly and picked up the two squeaking weasels.

"This is an impressive display of human transfiguration Potter." McGonagall complimented. "Though the manner of which you achieved this display is unacceptable. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Perhaps if you were to do this again in the classroom tomorrow you will be able to get back the points you've just lost and earn a few more."

With that McGonagall walked off with the two wriggling weasels, the house tables erupting into laughter as they saw the dusty and ragged looking creatures, no table laughed louder than the Slytherin table and when Harry looked at Draco, the blonde was smirking at him proudly.

Harry tried to make himself look innocent, plastering a, who-me-never, look onto his face, but it failed as his eyes gave away just how pleased he was at having turned his two ex-friends into such sad, pathetic looking creatures. His revenge had begun and he was only just getting started.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the birthday messages, that was really nice of you all. I had a great day, but as I'm on antibiotics for a lung infection, no alcohol. Still I have brilliant friends who, instead of taking me to a club and making me watch them drink alcohol all night, we went to the cinema and then to a nice restaurant instead. We spent the night watching DVDs at a friend's house and then yesterday, we went bungee jumping, which I can honestly say is the scariest effing thing I've ever done, yet it was the biggest rush you could ever imagine and today, I'm taking some well-earned rest and updating for you all.

Lots of you like the idea of a new Mpreg story, so another question, for you, which one first? A Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, a Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover or just a Harry Potter fic. They are the only Mpreg stories that are already over fifteen chapters long, the others are still a bit lacking at under five chapters long, but most of my attention is on this fic at the moment.

The Harry Potter/Twilight is a different approach to the **Harry/Edward **pairing as I'm sick of the reoccurring ones that seem to just keep copying each other.

It starts at the fight in the Department of Mysteries at the end of the fifth book and whilst in the room of time, Harry is blasted back into the cabinet of time turners, he is sent back through time and wakes up to see Edward Masen, a nice, polite young man who's intent on helping him.

When Edward gets the Spanish Influenza and 'dies' Harry throws himself from a cliff into deep salt water, which nullifies the time sand and sends him back to Nineteen-ninety-six.

Features a good Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing, Good Mrs Weasley and an alive Sirius.

The Harry Potter/Anita Blake is still an undecided pairing, but is looking more and more likely to become a **Harry/Asher **pairing, not a Harry/Asher/Jason as originally planned.

Harry is a trained ballet dancer and during a recital he meets up and becomes friends with Nathaniel and Jason. Getting closer to the two were-animals Harry is soon dragged into the extraordinary life of Anita Blake, where he meets the gorgeous and mysterious Asher.

Anita's world is very dangerous, even for a battle hardened Harry, who has killed several people, including Voldemort. Kidnapped and tortured by rogue wereanimals, it is Asher who Harry wakes up to when he regains consciousness in a hospital bed.

It isn't long before Asher coerces Harry into his bed and from there, the rest is history. Except when Harry turns up pregnant, then, even more problems arise as it is very difficult to hide Harry's pregnancy when he is a professional ballet dancer and starts getting bigger. But as always, it is believed impossible for a male to get pregnant, so any and everything other than pregnancy crosses their minds before an ultrasound scan shows the baby.

Features a very small and slender Harry, a dead Voldemort, possessive vampires and all the usual blood and gore that is signature to an Anita Blake novel.

The Harry Potter fic is a **Harry/Fenrir **pairing in which Harry finds a small group of wolves locked in silver cages in the attic of Grimmauld Place, too weak from starvation to break out through the acid like effects of solid silver, and does the right thing by setting them free. Unable to believe what the Order has done, he leaves with the wolf pack and defects from the light side, whist trying to keep out of the war altogether, which isn't easy when Fenrir's main lair is on the same estate as Voldemort's headquarters.

Curious about the boy who's helping him and his pack, Fenrir Greyback picks Harry as a potential mate. Bringing Harry back to his Pack's den, Fenrir uses everything he has to get Harry to accept him as a mate. Not that it takes much.

Harry, already interested and defensive of the wolves that had been put through so much by the Order, feels safe and secure around the much bigger Alpha male. Inexperienced and drawn to Fenrir, it only takes a bit of persuasion and privacy for the lust to take over, however with the wolf cubs, who all beg for Harry's attention all day every day, privacy isn't something that comes up very often.

Features a bad Dumbledore, bad Order, an alright Snape, bashing of nearly all light characters, a defected, but not dark, Harry, a very protective Fenrir and some very cute wolf cubs.

I was thinking on posting these up this summer, as I'm hoping the Life and Trials will be completed by the summer, but if you can decide on one you want up, I'll work on getting it out much sooner.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing, you make this all worthwhile.

StarLight Massacre. XxX


	28. Devious Plans from Dastardly Minds

_Last Time_

_Harry tried to make himself look innocent, plastering a, who-me-never, look onto his face, but it failed as his eyes gave away just how pleased he was at having turned his two ex-friends into such sad, pathetic looking creatures. His revenge had begun and he was only just getting started._

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Devious Plans from Dastardly Minds

Ron or Ginny couldn't go anywhere in or out of the school without being called weasels. It was humiliating, embarrassing, painful and infuriating.

Potter had done this to them, Potter had been the one who had turned them both into shabby weasels in front of the entire school in the Great Hall and at a time when it was at its fullest. It was Potter who was making the other students laugh at them. Potter needed to be taken down a peg or several. Him and that slimy snake he was always attached to and the fat, brattish babies that the world had started fawning over.

Ron's Gryffindor dorm mates, Seamus, Dean and Neville, had started calling him Rona every time they saw him, which sparked a trend in the Gryffindor house, which had spread to the entire school in less than a week; Professor Snape had even called him Rona Weasley when he had caught him during a fight with Lavender Brown when she called him a weasel. She had started it! She should have been the one in detention with Filch, not him!

"If you wish to act like a woman Weasley then perhaps you should permanently change your name to Rona." Snape had told him in that greasy voice. "But as it is, the males of this school do not hit nor curse the females. Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention with Filch."

Men don't hit or curse women, what a load of shit. Ron thought. Potter had cursed Ginny just the other day. But then again Potter was more of a woman than a man, what with actually getting pregnant and carrying those disgusting little abnormalities.

A clean snap made Ron look down to his hands to see that he had broken his quill in half. It was his only quill and he didn't have enough money to buy a new one. This was all Potter's fault!

* * *

Harry laughed in joy as he watched Draco playing with Jarvis. The boys were now exactly sixteen weeks old. Four months. It seemed like such a huge achievement.

He was fourteen weeks pregnant and the nausea seemed to be getting worse and spreading until he wasn't just sick in the mornings but right up until early afternoon as well. Despite this, he was still gaining weight and had put on another three pounds, taking his weight up to a record seven stone eleven pounds. He was so close to reaching eight stone he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

Lexin and Dante cooed to each other from their places sitting up on either one of Harry's legs. He cuddled them tighter and kissed their floaty hair; the blonde strands were weightless and had taken on the texture of the softest cotton. Harry loved playing with their hair and prayed that the new baby didn't get his hair, which although it was soft, took on the appearance of a windswept duck's ass.

"You're thinking too hard." Draco told him, breath ghosting over his ear.

Harry startled and looked into his Husband's eyes, which were centimetres from his own when Draco had been halfway across the room just moments ago.

Leaning forward to peck Draco's lips, Harry smiled and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm not thinking anything bad; I'm just wondering whose hair the new baby will get."

"I hope to Merlin it's not yours." Draco grinned cheekily.

"Me too." Harry grinned right back.

"The baby having your hair colouring is fine, even the texture would be more than fine, but dear lord, don't give it that monstrous mess."

Harry chuckled. "It's hereditary, I can't help it."

"I wonder if the hair will show up on the next scan." Draco mused teasingly.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "We will hopefully find out the sex with this next scan."

"Do you want a girl or boy?"

"I wouldn't mind either way. Which one are you hoping for?"

Draco shook his head gently. "Either would be fine, but I know Mother is holding out for a girl."

"I know that, she was hoping for three girls with the boys."

"Uncle Janus loves pushing that into Mother's face."

"Your Uncle can be mean."

"Trust me Harry; he's mellowed a bit with age. He's always had a malicious streak, he gets it from his Father, my Grandfather, but when I was a baby he was so much worse. He took me horse riding when I was two without any sort of security spells and without Mother and Father's permission. He almost got me killed when I was thrown from the horse when it reared up and I got trampled."

Harry gasped and scooted closer to Draco, it seemed inconceivable that Draco, his strong, dependable Husband, could have been killed at two years old by his own Uncle. If Draco had died he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't have his children, he wouldn't be married, he probably would never have found out the truth of what Dumbledore and the Weasleys were really like and he would have more than likely succumbed to the Amortentia potions and be married to Ginny. After all he would never have suspected the Weasleys to have been drugging him with love potion if he hadn't found out how vindictive and horrible they really were, he wouldn't have even been checking his food and drinks for love potions!

"Father almost killed him; it was only Grandmother who stopped him, because she couldn't bear for her youngest son to be killed by her oldest, though she had a good go at Uncle Janus as well. She died a year and a half after that. But Mother wouldn't let Uncle Janus so much as look at me after that incident and Father was so angry he just glared and sometimes cursed him every time their paths crossed. It was Grandmother's death that shook them out of their feud and they turned to each other for comfort. I'm told Uncle Janus calmed down after the shock of Grandmother's sudden death. But the older he's getting the less malicious he's getting."

"He's horrible now at times, I can't imagine him being like that all the time, or god forbid even worse than he is now. He has his moments of niceness and seriousness; I think he'd be the greatest person in the world if he stayed like that all the time."

"Me too, but Uncle Janus has always been the same, I think it's the way he was raised by Grandfather. You've met him, he isn't a nice man. Where Father had all of the childishness and fun beaten out of him, he turned the hate and pain into an unfeeling, emotionless, stoic mask, Father has an iron will that no other can hope to achieve. He put all of that pain into ambition and drive, but Uncle Janus was the younger son, he was still beaten and pushed harder than any child should be, but he wasn't beaten as much as Father, who would one day, be the head of the Malfoy family.

It also helped in Uncle Janus' favour that he was eleven years younger than Father, so anything he did particularly wrong, it was Father who was beaten for him and Father couldn't beat his own brother up like other Pureblood siblings did because he was so much older than Uncle Janus.

So Uncle Janus got away with certain things that Father wouldn't have ever been able to and Uncle Janus was fond of using that unfair treatment to taunt Father, those actions coupled with the small things Uncle Janus could get away with and Father couldn't, morphed into the malicious streak that he still holds. So really its Grandfather's fault that Janus is the way he is and the longer Uncle Janus is away from him, the better he gets and the calmer he is."

"That's horrible." Harry declared. "Promise me that we won't ever treat our boys so unfairly."

"Of course we won't." Draco stated passionately, bending his head to kiss Jarvis' head. "Father broke the abuse chain, if anyone was strong enough to do it, it was Father. I've never had so much as a slapped wrist in my life."

"I know." Harry grinned. "You're a spoilt brat."

Draco tugged lightly on Harry's ear, before kissing him soundly.

"When I think of how my life could have been so much different if Father had sunk into such resentment that he took his own pain and anger out on me…" Draco trailed off and shivered.

"You could have grown up like me." Harry whispered. "I think then we wouldn't have the sort of connection that we have now. Opposites attract, but those that are too much alike each other collide and not in a good way. Our rivalry could have gone bone deep and we might even have started aiming to kill each other."

Draco slung his free arm around Harry and pulled him to rest on his chest.

"Then let's thank Merlin that Father was so strong and abstained from beating the shit out of me like Grandfather did to him. I think what really helped him break the chain was that he had vowed he would never be like his Father, that he would never put his own children through a life like he had had. That and Mother was a very heavy influence upon him by the time I was born, he wouldn't have dared cross her to try and hurt me, she would have slaughtered him."

"When I think of how I grew up, it hurts me Draco. It hurts me deeply. I just want to know why. Why did they treat me so badly, why did they hate me so much that they could hurt me day after day, starve and beat me until I bled and cried."

Draco tensed in anger and cuddled Harry closer. He hated, no, he _loathed_ the beasts that had done this to his sweet, kind Harry. He didn't care so much about the why as he did about the how. How did they beat a toddler into a bloody pulp, how did they sleep at night in their soft beds knowing there was a broken three year old crying and silently screaming in the cupboard under their stairs on the hard, cold floor, how did they justify what they did, how could they watch a five year old burn his arm on a hot stove that he shouldn't have been anywhere near and then beat him afterwards. He couldn't understand it and if he ever got the chance to meet them, he was going to make them regret ever laying a finger on Harry.

"I think…I think that soon I might be able to let all of my pain out Draco. Will…will you be there?"

"Love, I'll be right beside you, holding and comforting you, you don't even need to ask." Draco stated surely, cupping Harry's pink tinged cheek with his free hand. Harry was reverting back into insecurity now as the memories were dragged up again. He was going to enjoy killing those Muggles, but first, he needed to reassure and comfort his Husband.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was sat on her bed in the Slytherin dormitory, a letter from her Father in her hands. The Ministry was backing them. She had a solid claim on Draco Malfoy, her future was set and she _would_ become the next Lady Malfoy. She would make Draco pay until the day he died for daring to pick a filthy Half-Blood over her.

He had picked _Potter _of all people! Fair enough if it had been another Pureblood girl, like Daphne Greengrass or Millicent Bulstrode, she would have let Draco keep his little mistress as long as he married her and only procreated with her. But _Potter_! And then to actually _marry_ the little mongrel! No, she wouldn't stand for it.

She would let Draco keep any mistress he liked, but not Potter. Potter was going to be gutted, then skinned and made into a rug which she would proudly display on their formal parlour floor for all of their important guests to see.

As for those babies, well, she had thought she could just hide the lone girl away until she was of age and then cast her from the family, but then she had had that idea stripped from her as it was revealed Potter had had triplets, all of them boys. She had thought that perhaps, due to the fact that Potter had had three children even with the Malfoy curse, that Potter had cheated on Draco and was just claiming the children as his for the money and prestige, but she had seen those babies and they were most definitely Malfoy children. That made it much more difficult for her.

She could kill two of the three bastards with no problem, but the Heir to the Malfoy family would have to be kept and would have to be part of the family and in the limelight, stealing any and all attention away from the son she would give Draco. The son that would never be the Malfoy Heir thanks to Potter.

If she could have, she would kill all three babies, but she knew the Archaic protections wouldn't allow her to kill the Heir of a Pureblooded line. This was all Potter's fault! If he hadn't seduced Draco away from her then they wouldn't have had children and she wouldn't be stuck in this battle for Draco's attentions and wouldn't have to fight to be his Wife and the Mother of his children!

Breathing heavily and deeply, like an enraged bull, Pansy looked back down to the letter, her Father had a plan. A very good plan. It would start with Potter.

* * *

Harry was sat with Blaise at the coffee table in his and Draco's rooms. They were planning a prank on Rona and Ginny. Blaise wanted it to be painful, but Harry wasn't willing to go quite that far just yet. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of actually causing someone physical pain.

Blaise was trying to argue that they had earned physical pain when they had kidnapped Harry over the Christmas holidays and watched him starve himself to save his baby.

"This isn't going to work if we can't come to some sort of agreement." Harry pointed out. "No physical pain, at least not yet."

"Fine, but we are so going to get them for everything they've done to you. What you've already done is brilliant! I mean, getting the whole school to call him Rona Weasel is hilarious and actually turning them into weasels was even better!"

"But we need something bigger Blaise, think outside of the box! What would they hate more than anything else in the world?"

"You were friends with them." Blaise pointed out. "You tell me what they would hate most in the world."

"Having the little money they have taken away from them." Draco's voice came from behind them.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his Husband; he was carrying a towel wrapped bundle with damp, blonde hair. Draco had all but kicked Harry from the bathroom at bath time and told Harry that he was going to bathe the boys himself whilst he took a nice, relaxing break planning the weasels humiliating downfall.

"Leprechaun gold!" Harry stated with wide eyes. "Rona got upset when he found out it vanished after twenty-four hours when he gave me some at the Quidditch World Cup!"

"I didn't pay too much attention to him." Draco said with a purr. "I was too busy touching as much of my boyfriend as I could."

Harry grinned in remembrance. "How did your Mum and Dad not see you? You were sitting between them."

"A very subtle disillusionment charm on my hands and my arms. We were at the stage of our relationship where I just couldn't keep my hands off of you if I tried."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a laugh. "You still can't keep your hands off of me!"

"You're just so beautiful and touchable." Draco leered. "I can't help myself when I know you are mine for forever."

"Oi! You can get kinky later on when I'm not here! But for now, we're planning the downfall of the Weasleys!"

"I like the Leprechaun gold idea." Harry said. "If we can get a hold of some and send it to them in a letter, perhaps make a fake newspaper clipping about Mrs Weasley winning some food competition to explain where the gold came from."

Blaise cackled madly. "Oh this idea is ace!"

"How do we get Leprechaun gold?" Harry asked.

"Leave that to me." Draco smirked. "You focus on making that fake newspaper clipping, Blaise can make it look authentic, he's good at stuff like that."

"Damn straight!"

"We need glamour charms." Harry told them suddenly. "We can use Hedwig to deliver the letter, but she needs to be glamoured to look like Errol, the Weasley's owl."

"Why don't we just animate a feather duster, they won't be able to tell the difference." Draco spat spitefully.

Harry giggled and jumped up to get a wad of parchment. He needed to make a letter and a newspaper clipping; Ron was dim enough to not notice if his Mother's handwriting was different, but Ginny wasn't, she would know, so he needed everything to be perfect lest he blow his revenge.

He wanted them to get a taste of their own medicine for all of the times they hurt him since they met him, for all the potions they would have watched him take to give him an abortion or trap him in a potion induced marriage. His revenge would be sweeter than honey, he would insure it was.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. Not by a long shot. Harry Potter was truly untouchable now that he had the protection of the Malfoy family.

The amount of gold he had parted with just get the boy back here for the start of term was astonishing and more than a bit mood dampening, he needed that money to help further his campaign, he couldn't afford to keep shelling out gold just to keep his own weapon near him.

Lucius Malfoy did not give up, not that Albus was expecting him to, that man had always been a terrible pain in his side, but now that pain had spread from his side to include his back and neck! Lucius Malfoy was becoming a severe pain and one which he was becoming very desperate to remove.

He had already dealt with that incompetent Healer, Janet McCarter. How dare she tell him that the children were female! How dare she make him look like an uniformed fool! All three children were male. He needed to know which one had been born first. The Healers that had delivered the children, Healer Jonas Cole and Healer Tracy Tipoin, were not being cooperative and were not speaking to him. He had tried to get a copy of the birth certificates, but they had not been filed at the Ministry, but had instead been filed with Gringotts, he had known it was impossible to get the certificates from the goblins, but he had tried none the less, but he had failed, as he had known he would.

He had tried to subtly get it from Miss Granger, but either she didn't know, or she had figured out what he was trying to do and had countered his tries with her own, preventing him from getting the answers he sought. He couldn't ask outright, she would ask why and she was clever enough to figure out what he planned on doing.

Biting down suddenly on his sherbet lemon, Albus savoured the sweetly bitter flavour and the tangy, tongue-tingling, centre. He needed to know which two children to kill off. If he inadvertently attacked the oldest boy, the Malfoy family Heir, he would be caused great pain and a slow death, due to the Archaic protections that covered the child at birth.

Blinking and popping another sweet into his mouth from the bowl on his desk, Albus considered the idea that perhaps he should concentrate on the children's first birthday, on the twenty-first of September. The Archaic protection had to be renewed on the anniversary of the child's birth or it faded. But the blood baptism was considered a very dark ritual and only Purebloods used it these days. Perhaps if he backed it enough, maybe call it out dated and unneeded, he could make the ritual illegal before the children's first birthday. Then the Archaic protection would fade and he could kill all three children.

But then there was the small problem of the new child that Potter was carrying. If that child was female, she would be untouchable until her first birthday, he didn't know how far along Harry was, so he couldn't estimate when her birthday would be.

But that was only if he had a girl. If Harry had a boy, he would be able to kill it immediately. He couldn't allow another baby to cement his weapon to the Malfoy family. He needed to kill the youngest two children, he needed to kill this new baby and he needed to kill the Malfoy Heir after the protection receded.

Scrubbing his face with a weathered, wrinkled hand, Albus picked up a quill and wrote a letter to the Minister. He needed to get the Pureblood baptism made illegal. He couldn't have the Malfoy children under the Archaic protection. He needed them dead; it was for the greater good.

Harry could hardly contain himself as he sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table instead of at the Slytherin table with Draco. He wanted front row seats to the show and later, he would show Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne the memories in Draco's Penseive.

Seamus and Dean were opposite Harry and Hermione, Neville was next to Harry whilst Parvati was next to Hermione and Lavender was opposite her, next to Dean. Ginny was next to Seamus, opposite Neville and Ron was next to her.

Harry was cradling Dante in his arms, feeding him a bottle as he had been asleep when Jarvis and Lexin had had their own breakfast; Parvati was watching him with large, wistful eyes. Hermione had told him after the welcome back feast that Parvati wanted a baby badly.

"Parvati, could you take him for a minute?" Harry asked.

Parvati was up like her seat had been a hotplate. She came to Harry and gently accepted Dante into her arms and the bottle afterwards which never left Dante's strongly suckling mouth.

"You don't mind do you?" Harry asked, though he knew she didn't. "Only I saw that you've finished eating and I'm starving."

"No, of course not! Feel free to ask me to babysit whenever you need me to, especially if you and Draco want some _alone_ time."

She winked cheekily and Harry grinned. "Thanks Parvati, but three of them together are hell on earth. When one cries, you deal with him and as soon as he's quiet, another one wakes up. There's always something. Lexin's hungry, Jarvis is wet, Dante's spit up on himself, one need's burping, the other's got a cramp, the last one's got gripe or colic. It's never ending."

Parvati looked a bit shell shocked. Perhaps she had just thought a baby was a pretty, little, living doll that she could just dress up and put in a crib when she didn't want to be bothered with them anymore. Maybe he should take her up on her offer to babysit the boys for him and Draco; it might enlighten her to the harsh reality of actually having a baby. It wasn't easy, it was hard and draining. Harry hadn't had a proper night's sleep in months.

A baby wasn't a toy to dress up in cute little outfits, though that was a perk. His three boys had already ruined several bodysuits, five sleepsuits, three cardigans and a mountain of bibs by throwing up on them; no matter what he did he couldn't get them clean again.

A baby was damned hard work and it never ended, you couldn't just put the baby down when you needed a break, like you could homework. Even when they were sleeping it didn't stop, there was the cleaning up to do, he had to boil the bibs to get them clean, sterilise the bottles and teats, he had to wash all of their clothes because he and Draco didn't trust the house elves to do it properly and god forbid if one of the bodysuits or sleepsuits had a stain, because then he had to scrub it by hand and boil it and even then he might have to repeat the process if it didn't come clean the first time. That was on top of going to lessons and doing his homework. Oh, and add on being pregnant again, that was a chore in on itself as he dashed to the toilet at all hours of the day to puke up his insides. Then there was the inability to sleep due to his hormone ridden body so he was tired and irritable on top of that and of course the boys still needed feeding during the night, so that really helped his level of tiredness.

Harry scowled at his thoughts; he hoped to god this plan worked because he really needed the stress reliever. He filled his plate with food and ate as much as his stomach could hold. He hadn't been sick this morning and he was going to damn well take advantage of it. Washing down four pieces of toast, two rashers of bacon, three sausages, fried tomatoes, baked beans and hash browns with a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry looked up when he heard a strangled noise. Seamus was watching him with an amazed expression.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Ri, you ate all that food in less than ten minutes!" Seamus told him astonished.

"Trust me Seamus, I'm bloody hungry."

"It's not like we couldn't tell." Dean told him with a grin.

Harry ate a bowl of porridge and then ate another piece of toast covered in marmalade, watched on by horrified classmates.

"God I'm stuffed!" Harry said, patting his stomach.

"Mount Harry is going to explode." Dean whispered.

Harry grinned, which widened when the post owls came in. He immediately noticed his beloved Hedwig, who was disguised as Errol.

She crash landed in front of Ron and Ginny, who had a small fight over who would take the letter. Ginny won. She opened the letter as 'Errol' flew off again, Harry had made it very clear to her that she wasn't allowed to come and see him after she delivered the letter. He had promised her a bag of the very best, most expensive owl treats he could find for her cooperation and all of his bacon rinds for a month.

The flood of gold fell out of the letter when it was opened and Ron scrambled to pick it all up. There were fifty 'Galleons' in the envelope, twenty-five for each of them. Ginny read the letter, then the newspaper clipping and smiled happily. She gave them both to Ron and then fought to get her twenty-five 'Galleons' from him.

"Mum won a cooking competition she entered!" Ron boasted loudly to the table. "Two hundred Galleons and she's given me _fifty_ Galleons!"

"She gave you twenty-five!" Ginny hissed. "We have twenty-five Galleons each! So give me mine!"

"Shove off Ginny, I'm older, I need it more!"

"I don't care! I want my money! You'll only spend it on crap anyway!" Ginny screamed.

"Just what is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, coming down from the Head table. "Shouting and screaming in the Great Hall at breakfast like a pack of banshees! Disturbing _everyone_ from their meals, how dare you shame the Gryffindor house! Ten points from Gryffindor each and a detention with me tonight!"

"Professor?" Harry piped up quietly. "Rona, I mean Ron, already has a detention tonight with Mr Filch, from Professor Snape for trying to hit Lavender."

"It's true Professor, if Professor Snape hadn't come when he had, Rona…Ron, would have punched me in the face."

"This is absolutely disgusting behaviour from one of my lions!" Professor McGonagall whispered, her voice strained with the effort it took for her not to shout. "I will be writing to your parents!"

Harry grinned and fully expected that Rona would get a howler tomorrow morning at breakfast, oh he couldn't wait! This was so much better than he had planned!

"Miss Brown, if you would like a talk over tea and biscuits you are always welcome in my office. Mr Weasley, I will speak to Professor Snape about when your detention from him ends and then I will be in touch with you about your detention for myself."

Professor McGonagall walked away and Harry was left fighting not to break down in hysterical laughter. He had not anticipated Professor McGonagall getting involved and he hadn't expected Ron and Ginny to fight over the money, this was so much better than he had ever thought and it was only just beginning. He wondered what they would do tomorrow when the money vanished.

"Give it back to me!" Ron hissed as Ginny managed to get twenty-five of the 'Galleons' from his grasp.

"No they're mine!" Ginny stated, before getting up and running from the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he didn't trust himself as he stood up and stretched, he went to Parvati and took Dante back from her.

"Oh, so soon!" She wailed. "He's so adorable."

"Yeah, it's almost time for lessons; I have to take them all back up to our room so Draco can get to Ancient Runes on time."

"Ohh. Alright then, can I give him a goodbye kiss?"

"Sure." Harry held Dante out and let Parvati give him a kiss to the cheek.

"See you guys later!" Harry called out grinning as Hermione fell into step beside him.

"You know something about that cooking competition don't you?" She hissed into his ear the minute they were out of earshot. "Don't even try denying it, I can tell you know something!"

"It's not real 'Mione." Harry grinned. "Me, Draco and Blaise came up with the idea to get them back for the kidnapping over Christmas break."

"The money?"

"It's Leprechaun gold, it'll vanish by tomorrow."

"Oh Harry this is truly cruel! You know how poor the Weasley's are."

"Hermione, they tried to kill off my unborn baby and tried to feed me Amortentia! They deserve it! Besides, I had to talk Blaise out of physically harming them both; I think this is the lesser evil over dropping all of the axes from the suits of armour on them and blaming Peeves."

That stopped Hermione short. She went to speak twice before sighed. "You're right, it is the lesser evil, but it's no less mean, though I probably would have done worse if it had been me." She confided.

"Oh we aren't done yet my dear Mione, not by a long shot."

"What else are you planning?" She asked with a bit of trepidation.

"You will see." Harry replied with a grin.

"Why did you let Patil touch and feed our youngest son?" Draco demanded as soon as Harry was close enough.

"Because I was hungry and wanted breakfast." Harry replied with a raised eyebrow. "What did you think she was going to do Draco, feed him poison through a bottle that I had prepared in our rooms this morning? Parvati is an alright girl, she wants a baby badly, I thought if she knew how much hard work it is she would wait until she's at least in her twenties."

"It didn't stop you." Draco grumbled.

Harry's eyes flashed with hot anger. "No it didn't because this new baby is our fault!" Harry hissed into his Husband's ear. "We are the ones that forgot the contraceptive charm, not the baby! We will not punish our unborn baby by killing it! None of our children have been planned Draco! I want to have a planned pregnancy next time at a time when I feel ready to handle it! But from now on, we will not forget the charm; this will never be allowed to happen again! If you can't promise me that, and actually keep your promise this time, then we will settle this easily by abstaining from sex, it's that easy. If we don't have sex, we can't conceive a baby, so think long and hard about that Draco!"

"Hold up, you're pregnant again?" Blaise asked in horror.

"Voice down!" Draco demanded, glaring at Blaise, taking his frustration out on one of his closest friends.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again, I found out just before Christmas."

"But you were kidnapped just before Christmas." Theo said.

"I know. I conceived of October the fifth, this baby is going to be born, if I carry to full term, on the twelfth of July."

"You're crazy for wanting another baby so soon." Blaise stated.

"It wasn't planned." Here Harry gave a particularly vicious look to Draco. "_Someone_ forgot the contraceptive charm."

Daphne shook her head. "Do you know the sex of this baby?"

"No, I'm going for a scan in two weeks' time, when I'm sixteen weeks pregnant, I'm hoping by then that I'm at least eight stone."

"Alright, enough of the dangerous talk in a public place." Theo cut in. "Tell us instead how the Weasels reacted?"

"Oh they fell for it hook, line and sinker!" Harry crowed happily. "Ron even tried to take all of the gold before Ginny stole it back and McGonagall gave them both a detention for disturbing breakfast! It worked out so much better than I ever expected."

Draco stood up with his arms full of baby to lead them out of the Great Hall and back towards his and Harry's private rooms. He couldn't wait until after lessons when he would get to see the weasels' reactions personally in his Penseive.

* * *

Harry groaned as his little cat nap was disturbed by a wailing baby. He rolled off of the settee and crawled to Lexin, who was crying in his bouncer where Harry had left him and his brothers sleeping peacefully, well, it had been peaceful for a little while at any rate.

Picking up the red faced baby, Harry checked him over and shook his head at the sodden nappy. He thanked god that Lexin hadn't leaked over his nappy and onto his bodysuit.

Once his oldest son was clean and calm, Harry rocked him back into a drowsy state and placed him back into his bouncer, before crawling back onto the settee and picking up the development book that Hermione had given him for Christmas, only now, he was looking at the pregnancy stages of the book. He rubbed his eyes as he read the title of the chapter: Weeks Thirteen to Seventeen; The Developing Baby.

_Your baby is looking more and more like a human being. Although the head is still relatively large, the length of the body is increasing rapidly. The development of the legs is catching up with the arms and very quickly overtakes them in length. The limbs now appear to be in better proportion with the rest of the body._

_Fingernails can be visualised and toenails will start to develop in a few weeks. The bottom of your baby has straightened out, but the body still looks thin and is only covered by a layer of fine translucent skin through which the underlying blood vessels and bones can be clearly seen. Very soon a protective layer of brown fat will start to form, which will help keep the baby warm._

_The facial bones are complete and the facial features are more delicate and much easier to recognise. The nose appears more pronounced and the external ears now stand on the sides of the head. The tiny bones in the inner ear have hardened, which allows the foetus to hear sounds for the first time. The eyes are looking forwards, although they are still quite widely spaced and the retina at the back of the eye has become sensitive to light. Although the eyelids are fully formed, they will continue to remain fused for most of the second trimester. However your baby has already started to be aware of bright light beyond your abdominal wall. The recent development of facial muscles means your baby can now make, but not yet control, facial expressions. If you happen to have an ultrasound scan at this stage, you may well see your baby frowning, grimacing or even squinting at you. _

_Eyebrows and eyelashes start to develop and the downy hair on the head becomes coarser and now contains some pigment. Inside the mouth, taste buds are appearing on the tongue._

Harry blinked at the book and then looked down to his still relatively flat stomach, with just its little bump. His baby had fucking _taste buds_ at fourteen weeks and people were aborting their babies right up until twenty weeks! The baby had _fingernails_!

"What's put that look on your face love?" Draco asked, coming to look at him upside down over the arm of the settee where Harry was lying.

"The baby has fingernails."

Draco frowned and looked at the book he was still holding and then back down to his Husband.

"So?"

"So? What the hell do you mean 'so' Draco? The baby has fingernails and taste buds! Its fourteen weeks old! We were going to abort a baby that has ears and a recognisable face! Oh god, the baby's ear bones have hardened! The baby can hear us and all we ever do is fight and fuck!"

Draco sighed and kissed Harry silent.

"That isn't all we do Harry. The new baby can hear us playing and caring for its older brothers. We have our soft moments as well. Didn't I just spend all of Tuesday massaging your body?"

Harry let out a sigh and looked up at Draco. "I don't want our children to hear us being intimate."

"Love the baby isn't even out of your womb yet, it doesn't understand what we're doing. Besides the Healer told us that an active sex life helps the baby, or have you forgotten that? It can't be bad for the baby if Healer Tipoin is recommending it to us."

Harry pouted up at Draco, who felt his lips twitch into a smile. He bent down and kissed those pouty lips, before pulling back and moving to sit on the settee, pulling Harry's head and upper body from the settee and sitting in the warm indent that he had made in the cushions, before laying Harry gently on his lap.

"So do we start talking to the baby now it can hear us?" Draco asked, more than a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't had to deal with a full pregnancy as Harry had hidden it from him the first time around.

"Yes, I've been talking to the baby since I first knew he or she was there. I did with the boys as well. I didn't have any books to help me so I didn't know when the baby could hear me, so I compensated by talking to the baby throughout the pregnancy."

Draco chuckled and laid a possessive hand over Harry's stomach, which protected his growing child.

"Can you feel movement yet?"

"No. I was about eighteen weeks pregnant when I felt the first movement from the boys and there were three of them, so I think it might take a bit longer to feel just one baby, but the Healer told me it was usually between seventeen weeks and twenty-one, I'll have to go for tests if I don't feel the baby move between that time, it might mean I'm having a stillborn."

"What's a stillborn?" Draco asked curiously, worried by how Harry's voice had quivered over the word.

"A baby that has died inside of the womb or a baby that's born dead." Harry whispered.

"We won't have a stillborn Harry."

"How do you know? That potion damaged my placenta, the baby could, even now, have starved to death inside of me."

"Shh love. Your stomach is getting bigger, that must mean the baby's growing."

"I don't know."

"Dead things don't grow Harry. Our baby is fine." Draco soothed.

"What if it's just me growing? Because of the tablets and all the food I'm eating."

"Isn't the very fact that you are eating so much a sign of your body needing the extra food for the baby?" Draco countered. "And you are still nauseous with morning sickness."

Harry nodded; glad his fears had been put to rest by logic and not just assurances that 'he and the baby were fine' as Healer McCarter had kept telling him when he had questions and concerns.

"You worry for nothing." Draco told him with a smile. "Though I can understand where the worry is coming from, what with the potion and the kidnapping."

"Not to mention starving myself to keep from ingesting even more of the potion." Harry whispered. "Our baby has been through so much and he or she isn't even born yet."

Draco sighed and started playing with Harry's hair and neck.

"You and our baby are both so strong. I love all four…five of you."

"Five of us." Harry whispered softly, his hand falling to his stomach. "I like the sound of that. Six including you love. The six of us. You, me and our four children, our three boys and whatever this next baby is."

Draco bent in half to kiss Harry's face. "Let's keep that number at six for a while."

"Definitely. At least until I'm healthy and more able to carry a baby."

"You're getting so much better love, I'm proud of you, so very proud of you."

Harry grinned in happiness, reaching up to wrap his arms around Draco's neck. They shared a passionate kiss, before separating their lips and just staring at each other.

"I love you, you know." Harry told Draco factually. "I love you so much it frightens me."

"Frightens you how?"

"It frightens me because I don't know how I would react if I ever lost you. We have three babies and another one on the way, I don't like thinking that I wouldn't be able to carry on without you, not when we have them to look after and to care for."

Draco smiled thinly. "Then it's a good thing that I'm not going anywhere then isn't it?"

"Yes. A very good thing."

Draco sighed and relaxed back against the settee cushions, stroking Harry's feathery hair until he fell asleep in his lap. What Harry didn't know was he would be in the same boat if he ever lost Harry. He wouldn't be able to carry on without him. That had been proven.

Hell he hadn't been able to care for his own sons when Harry had been kidnapped, how would he deal if Harry actually died? Would he truly leave his own children to be raised by his parents? Would he, Merlin forbid, follow Harry into death?

Malfoy's did not take their own lives, no matter what emotional strife they went through, they did not take their own lives. The only exception in the history of the Malfoy family had been Tiana Malfoy, Barnaby Malfoy's daughter, who had taken her own life with a potion at the age of twelve, but she had been emotionally and mentally abused by her own Father and her Mother could never be bothered with her. They hadn't even realised she was dead until three days after she had killed herself and even then she had been found by a house-elf.

Draco closed his eyes as he caught sight of his sleeping Husband and just beyond him, sleeping in three individual bouncers, were his boys. All were sleeping peacefully, for now at least. Harry's book had said that the fourth month was when babies generally became more active and slept less. They could just about manage them and their school work now when they slept for most of the time, he couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be to entertain three, four month old babies over his Transfiguration essays. How was he going to do his potions practical when there were three babies that needed his attention? How was he going to do his Arithmancy problems or his Rune translations? He needed to do well on his schoolwork if he ever had a hope to get a proper, well-paying job. He needed a good job to support his large, growing, family.

Groaning quietly, Draco massaged the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't carding Harry's hair. He pushed it from his mind, he wasn't alone, Harry and he had help, they had good friends who at the very least had promised to look after the boys for an hour if they needed a break. To be intimate, was the excuse given, only in much more vulgar words. But they wouldn't have any time at all to be intimate; they would have to spend time they would otherwise have spent loving each other on catching up with homework. This was going to be a gruelling couple of months until they graduated.

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up only half an hour before lessons started. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he pushed himself up and stretched. His dorm mates were all gone; he was in the dormitory on his own.

He had learned to wake himself up through a number of detentions and hefty point losses for being late to classes. After Potter had left the dormitory no one bothered waking him up anymore, so it was either wake up or spend every moment of free time in detention for lateness.

Groaning and moaning about how he shouldn't have to be forced up at such an ungodly hour, Ron padded into the bathroom to take a shower. Rushing through his shower, because food was more important than washing, Ron got out and scrubbed himself dry with a towel.

Getting dressed quickly, Ron entered his dormitory again to find his stuff thrown everywhere and Ginny head first in his trunk.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Where is it?" Ginny screamed. "I know you took it you greedy bastard!"

"Took what?"

"My money!"

"I haven't touched your money! Get away from mine!"

"No! You took it, I know you did! I know where I left it last night and it's not there anymore! You're so selfish!"

"I didn't take anything! I can't even get into the girls dormitories!"

"Then you got someone to get it for you! None of my dorm mates would have taken it; they have enough money of their own!"

Ron went to his bedside cabinet and ripped open the draw; he threw out the pile of maroon socks and looked to the place where he had left his money. It was empty; he turned on Ginny and snarled at her.

"What have you done with my gold?" He roared. "It was right here! In this draw."

"You took my money!" Ginny screamed. "Stop pretending that you haven't got it when I know you have! You tried to take it from me yesterday!"

"You've got mine in your pockets." Ron panted in rage, eyeing Ginny's robes.

The young girl ran before her brother could pounce on her. She would write to their Mother, she would sort Ron out, perhaps even send him a howler. She grinned as she darted out of the portrait hole and into the twisting corridors beyond, Ron would regret taking her twenty-five Galleons, she'd make him regret it because Bill and Charlie had taught her to defend herself! She had grown up learning self-defence spells from their older brothers, spells that Ron had been too lazy to bother trying to learn when Bill and Charlie offered. Ron wouldn't know what hit him!

* * *

A/N: This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous two and we are just one chapter away from the big 30! And at over two hundred thousand words, I feel quite accomplished.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, we now have over **400** reviews. A particularly big thanks to all of those who have been here from the very beginning and to all those who have something constructive to say that helps me further the story and to make it better.

The new baby's gender has been decided by use of a random selection. This basically means I screwed up six pieces of paper, three pieces with baby girl written on them, three with baby boy, put them into a bag, shook them about and then picked one out. Because everyone knows when you conceive a baby it's a fifty-fifty chance of getting a boy or girl, so I decided I'd be random as well. The result is going to be…difficult to work with I think. But I won't tell you what the gender is yet; I'll let you find out with Harry and Draco.

Anyway, thanks a million for taking the time to read and review.

StarLight Massacre. X


	29. Enough is Enough

_Last Time_

_The young girl ran before her brother could pounce on her. She would write to their Mother, she would sort Ron out, perhaps even send him a howler. She grinned as she darted out of the portrait hole and into the twisting corridors beyond, Ron would regret taking her twenty-five Galleons, she'd make him regret it because Bill and Charlie had taught her to defend herself! She had grown up learning self-defence spells from their older brothers, spells that Ron had been too lazy to bother trying to learn when Bill and Charlie offered. Ron wouldn't know what hit him!_

Chapter Thirty – Enough is Enough

Draco had carried Harry to bed and tucked him in before going back down into their common room and easing himself onto the floor in front of the coffee table. He dragged his school bag over and pulled out his most urgent assignments for tomorrow. He was too tired to do all of his homework, yet he needed to keep on top of it, so tomorrow's work first.

But Draco found it very hard to concentrate, his mind kept wandering up the stairs to Harry. Harry who was looking so much healthier and happier than he had ever seen him, Harry whose eyes were getting blacker by the day from his inability to sleep properly.

He himself had used to sleep fine, he was woken up by the boys, he fed them, changed them if they needed it and then he went right off back to sleep, but then he didn't have a baby growing inside of him and Harry had always been a light sleeper and a big worrier, so those together guaranteed that any small sound over the baby monitor woke him up. Harry had told him also that no sound over the monitor woke him up as well, because it could mean that their sons had suffered from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

Draco had owled his Mother about this syndrome to see if Harry was worried for nothing, but his Mother had sent him back a small book. A book that made his heart rate accelerate every time he so much as thought about it.

Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, more commonly known as cot death, was rare, affecting only one in one thousand six hundred babies after four weeks of life, but it was more common in severely-growth restricted babies, premature babies, multiple births and baby boys. The last three of those four listed applied to their sons. The boys had been premature, they had been a multiple birth and they were boys and suddenly Draco found himself lying awake at night listening to the monitor as he heard the gentle inhales and exhales from his sons that proved they were alive. He couldn't sleep at all now unless he had heard all three of them breathing properly and often woke up and listened to them breathing before going back to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Draco cast a look to his sons, watching as each ones chest rose and fell with their gentle breathing. Shaking off his worry, he went back to his Herbology homework; luckily it wasn't a very long essay and he would finish it in no time at all, the Arithmancy problems however, would take quite a while longer.

Merlin they had only been back for two weeks and already they were struggling to keep up with the work load, this new baby was only going to add to the stress, not to mention it was probably going to come during exam season, which meant a mountain of homework and revision, three nine month old sons and a newborn baby. Oh the joy of it.

* * *

Harry was up early and he felt strangely refreshed. He stretched and arched until his back clicked satisfyingly. He gave a loving look to Draco, who was sleeping soundly next to him.

Then his mind started working and with dawning horror he realised he hadn't gotten up at all last night, his sons hadn't cried over the monitor once. Making a strange noise in his throat, Harry leapt out of bed and darted into the adjoining nursery, he rushed to the cribs and looked down into the soft faces of his children.

His heart pumping a mile a minute, it took him a few moments to register the steady rise and fall of their chests, but still he placed a finger to the pulse points in their necks, just in case, before sinking into the rocking chair and concentrating on slowing down his breathing.

Draco must have cared for their sons all of last night, he hadn't woken up; he hadn't heard his own sons crying over the baby monitor during the night.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco's sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

Harry looked up into his Husband's face and felt wretched; Draco looked like he hadn't slept in a month.

"I slept all night. I didn't hear them crying at all."

"Of course you didn't, they were down in the common room with me until four in the morning. I gave them their last feed and put them to bed after I burped them. They haven't woken up for their next feed yet."

"Why were you downstairs until four? You look so tired."

"I had a lot of homework to do."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have watched the boys; you would have been finished sooner."

"I didn't wake you up because I wanted you to sleep, Harry. You don't get enough sleep as it is."

Draco moved Harry and sat on the rocking chair before pulling Harry into his lap, wrapping arms around Harry's growing waist and cuddling him.

"I feel bad that I let you do all the work whilst I slept."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point."

"It is the point Harry. You need to be healthy for the baby. You worry far too much and it isn't good for the baby."

"I can't help worrying!" Harry replied, the first edges of anger touching his voice.

"I know you can't help it, but that isn't the point! The point is that the more you worry the worse off this new baby is going to be. Mother gave me a book on the syndrome you're so worried about and the numbers of cases for the syndrome are so low after the baby is four months old Harry. Our boys have survived this far, why would you think they would just suddenly die?"

Harry swallowed and looked to the three cots. He couldn't explain why he felt so worried about the syndrome. He had heard about it and when he found out that his sons fell into three of the several factors of the syndrome, he had panicked.

He watched them obsessively and listened to them nearly all night every night. He let out a breath and turned to place a kiss to Draco's chin.

"I think we need to visit Healer Tipoin." He said softly. "The boys need their injections anyway and I think I need a chat about my worries with a Healer. I need them all put to rest. I know all new parents worry for their child, but I'm going overboard. I know I am but I can't stop myself. It might be because I read about that syndrome or it could just be that there are three of them to watch over, I don't know, but it needs to stop."

"I'll schedule one for this weekend, you can wait two days can't you?"

"Of course."

"Right, you're just about fifteen weeks pregnant, I'll see about getting the scan performed as well, we might as well get it all done and out of the way in one go."

Harry pouted. "We won't be able to determine the sex until sixteen weeks; we'll have to wait until I'm eighteen weeks pregnant before we find out."

Draco smiled at the appearance of that pout and kissed it away, nipping at the protruding bottom lip before licking it. Harry gasped and turned unconsciously in his arms as their lips met in their first passionate kiss for a week. Their sex life was well and truly suffering under the onslaught of problems.

With the cry of a hungry baby, their sex life continued to suffer as they broke apart and looked to the screaming baby, who then woke up his brothers and suddenly all of them were crying for attention and food.

Harry slipped from Draco's lap and picked up the first baby that came to hand, Lexin. He then picked up a second baby, Jarvis, before taking both to his rocking chair which Draco had vacated to heat up the bottles laid on the side table. Handing two to Harry, Draco took the third to his youngest son, scooping him up and watched him latch on to the teat and start suckling, he never got tired or bored of watching his sons drink.

* * *

Ginny was furious, she had sent the angry letter to their Mother and hoped that she would sort Ron out properly.

She glared at her brother from her place at the Gryffindor table; she had purposefully sat near to Harry, who was once again feeding a blond headed pig at the breakfast table. The baby was fat, blonde and pink, just like a pig. She snorted. If Harry had given her a baby it wouldn't have looked anything like the Malfoy's baby.

The baby would have been small and slender, with flame red hair like hers and Harry's green eyes. The baby would have been utterly gorgeous and all of the papers and magazines would photograph them wherever they went. She wasn't surprised that Harry didn't want Malfoy's children photographed with how hideous they looked. She wouldn't have wanted her baby photographed either if it looked all pointy and pale like Malfoy.

She glared at Harry and Hermione, who were cooing over the baby with Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Honestly she was trying to eat her breakfast did Harry have to bring his rape baby to the table.

"Ohh look how chubby he's gotten!" Lavender cooed sickeningly, bouncing the little hand she had wrapped her talons around.

"Yeah, the Healer said all of them have gained a good amount of weight for how small they were when they were born. She's pleased with their progress and says they are eating fine and that Draco and I can try them on baby rice soon if we want to."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, just to see if they like something solid in their mouths, the Healer said the thing that they're most likely to reject is the spoon, not the actual food itself. If they don't like it, I won't force them, but we're still giving them the option."

"Oh I can't wait to see him eating off of a little spoon!" Parvati cooed.

Ginny snorted into her cereal. If Parvati came onto Harry any stronger she'd be sitting in his lap. Harry was hers! He was just confused. She had a plan. She would publish the love letters he wrote to her, expose him for the lying bastard that he was. She would be married to him, one way or another she would be married to the Saviour of the wizarding world.

* * *

Harry could barely contain his pride and joy as his housemates fawned over Lexin. His handsome baby was sitting up in his lap, clenching drool covered fists into the sleeve of Lavender's robe and tugging it up to his mouth as she squealed and cooed at how cute he was being.

Lexin was now fourteen pounds, exactly one stone, and he carried the weight well. His chubby cheeks were a blush stained pink and his chubby body made the shirt and trousers he was wearing fit him better. His pudgy hands with their little nails touched and clenched everything as Lexin tried to learn about his environment. He was twenty-four inches from the top of his head to his feet and his head circumference was fifteen inches.

Harry bounced Lexin and he giggled in joy, Lexin liked moving, Jarvis liked funny sounds and Dante still had a permanent attachment to his left hand. He'd ask Healer Tipoin about that tomorrow.

"So, Ri, you watching the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match tomorrow?" Seamus asked.

"No."

"Oh come on Harry!" Dean pleaded. "You haven't come to a match in over a year! I know now why you didn't want to play, but surely you can watch? Besides you're the best seeker ever, I'm sure if you ask, Robins will let you play. She was a first year in our fourth year, she saw you take on the dragon and then in fifth year when you trashed Slytherin."

"I can't Dean sorry. We have a Healers appointment tomorrow. The boys have their injections, I need a check-up and Draco and I have some questions."

Seamus and Dean sighed together but nodded understandingly.

"So they have their injections tomorrow?" Parvati asked. "Which ones?"

"They need their second dose of their Diphtheria, Tetanus and acellular pertussis vaccine and about several others. Umm, let me think…they need the Haemophilus influenzae type b vaccine, the inactivated poliovirus vaccine, the Pneumococcal conjugate vaccine and the Rotavirus vaccine. Oh and they need the Hepatitis B vaccine."

"When did they have their first dose?" Hermione asked.

"At two months. They need their last dose now at six months, though they won't need any more of the Hepatitis B vaccine, this is their last one."

"Oh the poor babies, they're going to be grouchy."

"They're going to be in agony Parvati." Harry told her stonily.

How the hell would she know what it was like to have fever flushed babies that couldn't stop crying and squirming in pain and discomfort. Harry already had the Infant Pain Relievers, straight from Severus Snape himself, in his bedside draw.

"My Mam said there aint nothing worse than the Dragon Pox vaccines. You gotta have one every five years." Seamus stated.

"The boys have their first one at ten months." Harry said stroking Lexin's hair. "They have to have four in the first two years though."

"Yeah." Seamus nodded in agreement. "Typically it's three, but if one parent hasn't been immunized then the risk that the children can get it are higher, so four are given instead. Normally one has to be given before the first year, one just after and one just before two years. How are you and Draco doing it?"

"Draco and I agreed on ten months, fourteen months and twenty months. Then it came to light that I was never fully immunized. I had one vaccine at nine months and one at thirteen months, but because of my parents' death and me going into the Muggle world, I never had the last one so I was never fully protected. The Healer said that having the first two would be more than sufficient to protect my children, especially as they were having all three vaccines of their own, but just to be completely safe we added in seventeen months as well. Draco says that Dragon Pox is a bad way to go and that we can't risk it."

"It is. It's the worse disease in the magical world." Hermione told him. "It just burns and burns and recorded accounts said that the patients felt like they were being roasted alive, like they were trapped in a Dragon's flame. It just eats away all of the internal organs. If you're lucky, it will take the heart and lungs first, you can't live without them, but if you're unlucky, it eats a kidney and the spleen, then the bowels and stomach before the rest of the organs and you finally die. It's a slow process and it's so painful."

Harry shivered and held Lexin tighter to his front. He couldn't even think of losing his children that way, not when there was protection against it.

"I think Draco's obsession with the boys having the four of the vaccines comes from having his own Grandfather die of Dragon Pox. Draco wasn't born at the time, but it's still affected him, he is adamant that the boys be immunized on time to a strict schedule and before Dragon Pox season in May."

"He wants you to have the vaccinations again doesn't he?" Hermione asked, reading the nervousness in Harry's eyes as he talked about Draco's fear of Dragon Pox.

"Yes. I'll have one each time as the boys and then every five years after. I'm not looking forward to it."

"When are they having their MMR's?" Hermione asked.

"Their what's?" Parvati asked.

"The Measles, Mumps and Rubella vaccinations." Harry informed them. "They're having that one just after their first birthday, the beginning of November."

"Wow they have a lot of vaccinations to get through."

"Babies need a lot of vaccinations Parvati and they're expensive vaccinations as well, especially the Dragon Pox ones, we had to pay two hundred and eighty-five Galleons to have the four of them for all three of the boys."

"You've already paid?"

"Yes, we've paid for the advanced booking, the appointment, the Healer and the vaccinations themselves."

"How much is it for one vaccination for one child?" Parvati asked interestedly.

"It's twenty-two Galleons and five Sickles per vaccine, per child, but to have the fourth vaccine on top we had to pay five Galleons per child extra. For all four vaccines it's going to cost ninety-five Galleons just for one baby."

Dean whistled. "Damn it's a good thing you and Draco have money, what with three babies to shell out for."

"Trust me Dean; I've never been more grateful to have the money my parents left me."

"Draco isn't paying?" Lavender asked, seemingly upset and disappointed by this revelation.

"They are my children too Lav, besides he wanted to pay, I just wouldn't let him. I reasoned that he and Father had paid for all of the nursery furniture and all of the clothes, the bottles and he's still paying for the nappies and formula milk. I wanted to pay for something, what better than to spend the money I got from the two people who gave their lives for me on saving their Grandsons lives."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Harry." Parvati cooed.

"Well my parents are never going to see their Grandsons. Not ever, I've put a photo on their graves, warded of course so no one can see, touch nor remove it, but it's not the same."

"Have you taken Draco to their graves yet?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes, he came with me when we were fifteen, after I lost Sirius I just had to see my parents. Sirius has a tombstone next to my Dad; I still wanted to do something for him, even if there wasn't a body to bury."

Harry smiled wistfully at the memory and took another bite of toast, being very careful not to get crumbs into Lexin's hair. Swallowing Harry looked to his friends happily.

"Draco actually wants a mausoleum for us when we die." He stated conversationally. "When I took him to my parents' graves it got him thinking about it too much and he's decided on a mausoleum."

"Mausoleums cost a bomb." Dean stated awed.

"The Malfoy family has had one in their family for centuries." Harry said. "All non-disowned, non-disgraced Malfoys are buried there, but Draco doesn't want to be buried with his ancestors, so he's thinking of having a new one built for us and Mother and Father, and maybe Uncle Janus. He hasn't decided if he wants Uncle Janus buried with us."

"Why not?" Hermione asked incredulously, unable to believe that anyone would discount their own Uncle.

"Uncle Janus is…well he's not really cruel, but he's malicious. He's hurt the boys a few times through pranks he thinks are funny but are only funny to him."

Hermione shook her head, but before she opened her mouth the post owls arrived and everyone in the hall had their attention pinned to the owl carrying a large, bright red, letter. It landed in front of Ron and Harry could hardly contain his glee.

Looking to Draco Harry waved at him to get his attention and when he got it he pointed furiously to Lexin and covered his ears with his hands to get his point across. Draco's eyes lighted with understanding and he nodded. He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a spell on Jarvis and Dante's ears to make them temporarily deaf. Harry did the same to Lexin. A Howler from Mrs Weasley was just far too loud for their sons to listen to.

He had been right to worry as the letter exploded, almost making Harry deaf at the sudden onslaught of very loud noise.

_Ronald Weasley! What on earth do you think you are playing at? Your Father and I get a letter from Professor McGonagall this morning about your poor performance in school! But not only are you failing in your lessons you were caught trying to hit another student, a young woman no less! You were not raised this way young man! _

_We have had a floo conversation with Professor McGonagall concerning your punishment, your detention is to be extended_ _for two months and until your grades pick up to at least an Exceeds Expectations you are no longer on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Professor McGonagall fully agrees that your poor performance is greatly helped by your Quidditch training! Quidditch is just a game Ronald; you have your future to think about so get your head down and start working! You just wait until I see you next!_

The hall fell silent and Harry removed the spell from a fussing Lexin, who didn't seem to know what was going on or where all the noise, that he actually found quite soothing, had cuddled him and cooed softly, getting his ears use to the noise again before the tidal wave of laughter broke out all over the hall.

Ron was so red it looked like he had a very bad sunburn, he had sunk in his seat, but Harry could see him because he had deliberately sat close to him.

Unable to hold in his laughter, Harry let go of it and he felt all of his stress melting away as he laughed until his stomach hurt. Then Lexin started giggling as everyone around him laughed and everyone in the vicinity stopped and started cooing instead. This drew Ron's attention to him and Harry saw the rage in those blue eyes.

He stood up and tried to make his way to Draco quickly. A large hand gripped his arm in a bruising hold and spun him around, Harry held Lexin tighter, slipping a hand from his back to support the back of his head so the fast movement wouldn't hurt his son's neck.

"This is your fault!" Ron screamed into Harry's face. The Hall was silent again and Harry caught a blonde movement from the corner of his eye. Draco was coming, quickly.

"I fail to see how. I'm not responsible for your actions nor your failing grades. You did try to punch Lavender in the face and Professor Snape caught you. That was your decision, your actions, your fault."

Harry didn't even have time to register anything as a massive pain erupted in his stomach and then in his face. He had a moment to register the pain and then he fell.

He heard screams and the blood rushing to his head. There was white noise in his ears and then people were touching him, someone tried to take Lexin, who was screaming, from his arms and he held on tighter as his vision started spotting.

He caught sight of expensive leather shoes running past him, he reached out and grabbed the hem of the trousers, knowing those shoes belonged to Draco. He tugged weakly and kept tugging, knowing that if Draco did anything to Ron he'd be expelled again and for good this time.

Draco dropped to his knees beside him and Harry saw his face, the anger, the rage, burning so much hotter than Ron's jealousy fuelled anger. He gently cupped the back of Harry's head, moved it oh so carefully, slightly to the right and moved his hands away again, they came away with blood.

Harry felt slightly detached as he saw the blood and he didn't make the connection with it and the back of his head. Draco eased a crying Lexin from his arms and handed him to Daphne, who immediately began shushing and rocking him.

The teachers were there then, Ron was dragged passed him by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape as Professor Sprout knelt on Harry's other side whilst Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling cleared all the students away.

"He's in shock." Harry heard Professor Sprout say. "Call a Healer."

"Call Healer Tipoin and Healer Almus." Draco ordered. "Tell them it's Harry."

Draco kept running his fingers over Harry's cheek; the small tingles of pain let Harry know that his left cheek was injured and had been the point of impact for the punch Ron had thrown at his face.

He had no perception of time as he lay on the floor, looking up at the people above him and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Who the hell is he?" Draco demanded.

"I am here to see a patient." A strange, unknown male voice floated over to him.

"You are not touching my Husband." Draco hissed.

"Now now Mister Malfoy, if you'll calm down and let Healer Hayes see to Mister Potter."

"I asked for Healer Tipoin and Healer Almus!" Draco yelled. He only ever yelled when he was so angry he couldn't keep it all inside.

"Do not shout at me Mister Malfoy. I am your Headmaster. Now let Healer Hayes see to Harry."

"He is not coming near Harry." Draco replied deadly calm, icily calm.

Draco slid his arms under Harry's body and went into a crouch.

"Don't lift him!" Healer Hayes protested. "His head could be badly damaged from the fall! The amount of blood on the floor is very worrying!"

Draco ignored the Healer as Harry slid his arms around his neck, holding on tighter, silently begging Draco not to leave him, to not let the Healer touch him. They didn't trust anyone Dumbledore had brought, they both wanted Healer Tipoin and Healer Almus.

Draco indicated with his head to Daphne and Theo, who had the three boys in their arms, to go on before them. Harry was carried out of the Hall, but they couldn't get rid of Dumbledore that quickly, who followed them.

"Mister Malfoy this is ridiculous, I must insist you let Healer Hayes see to Harry immediately, he could be hurt very badly."

"I don't care, you can keep insisting until you are blue in the face. I won't let Healer Hayes anywhere near my Husband."

"Robert Hayes is a very credentialed Healer, Mister Malfoy. He is the top expert in multiple births as well as being a general Healer, you won't need both Healer Tipoin and Healer…Almus was it? Here if you let Healer Hayes see to Harry."

"Well I won't let Healer Hayes see to Harry, so you can both go away!"

Dumbledore followed them like a squawking duck all the way up to their rooms, Dean, Seamus and Blaise blocking the Healer and the Headmaster from following them into the room. After Draco and Harry got into the room the three of them slipped inside themselves and closed the door, which was immediately hammered on as yells came through the portrait.

"Harry? How are you?" Hermione asked tearfully as Draco set him down carefully on the settee.

"Hurt." He replied in a very strained voice.

"Mother is on her way, I used the necklace to call her. Father is in work, but he will come as soon as he can." Draco told him, coming back from their kitchenette with a damp cloth. He gently wiped the blood from his face, looking pained and apologetic every time Harry winced or gasped.

"Healer?" Harry managed to gasp.

"I flooed the hospital just after we came into the room." Daphne answered him quickly. "Both Healers are on their way. They didn't even need to hear what was wrong after they heard your name."

"I'll get Weasley for this." Draco vowed. "I'm going to torture the bastard and then I'll kill him…slowly."

"Draco, no." Harry breathed heavily. "Think…think of the babies."

Draco swallowed harshly as he listened to Harry breathing in pain, saw him bleeding and hurt. The rage took him over again and he had to clench his fists and put his head in his lap to control himself.

"Cuties? There is a blonde woman outside; she has been in here before. Would you like us to let her in?" Patricia asked, looking concernedly at them.

"It's Mother. Let her in, but no one else."

"I'll make sure no one else gets in." Blaise told them, lovingly fingering his wand.

The door opened and Harry heard the screaming outside.

"Daphne, Theo, could you please take the boys into the nursery?" He asked, slurring slightly.

The two nodded and left the common room as Narcissa stormed in. She took one look at Harry then went right back out of the portrait to scream at those outside some more.

"How dare you let my youngest son be attacked like this! How dare you! My Husband and I will be suing the school for child endangerment."

"My dear, fights break out all the time, this isn't a case of child endangerment." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes it is." Hermione piped up, looking so scared and nervous, but she ploughed on anyway. "Harry was holding Lexin at the time, Ron could have hit Lexin and when Harry fell because of Ron's punches, Lexin fell as well. In the case from eighteen-ninety of Emily and Phillip, when Phillip cursed Emily whilst she was holding their daughter and caused them both to hit the floor, Phillip was expelled from the school and faced jail time."

"Miss Granger, surely you know that time has moved on from eighteen-ninety." Dumbledore chided his eyes like ice as he glared past Narcissa to look at her.

Hermione seemed to puff up like a balloon and that determined glint that Harry loved so fondly came into her eyes.

"But the rules of the school haven't changed Sir. The rules of the school are still the same as those in eighteen-ninety, so the times may have changed, but the rules haven't changed at all and the rule of the school states that in the event of the infant of a student being harmed the perpetrator is to be expelled immediately."

"I want whoever did this expelled from this establishment immediately." Narcissa stated furiously, looking to Harry's bruised and bleeding face. "Why isn't there a Healer here?"

"I am a Healer." Robert Hayes piped up.

"Your son has refused Harry medical attention. He is neglecting his Husband which is seen as abuse."

Harry gripped a hold onto Draco's hand as it looked like his Husband would charge at Dumbledore and rugby tackle him.

"We don't trust Healer Hayes and Draco isn't neglecting or abusing me at all!" Harry forced out, his voice thick and very strained.

Draco sat down on the edge of the settee again and began smoothing his hair away from his face, touching his mouth with a gentle thumb before dabbing the cloth back onto his bruised cheek. Harry made a small pained sound and held Draco's hand tightly.

"Mister Potter I must insist you let me treat you, it sounds like you have a very bad concussion and you are bleeding heavily from your head!" Healer Hayes told him from beside, and a little behind, Dumbledore.

"Go away! And it's Potter-Malfoy!" Harry shouted out, regretting it immediately as his stomach cramped.

Then the connection that had been niggling in the back of his mind formed and clicked in his brain and Harry yanked Draco's arm to his stomach, his eyes panicked.

"The baby! He hit the baby!" Harry didn't care who heard, it came as a surprise to his Gryffindor friends, except for Hermione of course, as they gasped in shock, but Dumbledore was not one of the people who looked surprised.

"What?" Narcissa demanded.

"He punched my stomach! He hit the baby!"

Draco pulled apart his robes and lifted his shirt, there was a livid red mark on Harry's stomach, it was a little above the bump, but it caught the top of it, just where Harry's stomach started bumping outwards.

"Where are those Healers?" He demanded.

"I am a Healer!"

"Why are you still here?" Draco demanded. "You are not even going to touch my Husband let alone examine him so fuck off!"

"Language Mister Malfoy." A very familiar voice answered, before Healer Tracy Tipoin appeared around the doorway, muscling Dumbledore out of the way.

She took one look at Harry before bustling into action. Healer Maximillian Almus didn't even need to push anyone out of his way as Dumbledore and Healer Hayes took a step back from him the moment he came too close. Healer Almus, or Max as he had asked Harry to call him, was six foot seven and bulked to go with it, he didn't look like a Healer but a bouncer or perhaps a wrestler.

He came to Harry's side and carefully and politely got Draco to move out of the way as he took his place beside him and began healing his cheek and head as Healer Tipoin focused on his stomach and the unborn baby.

They were saying the spells they were casting to each other so one wouldn't interfere with another one, Harry locked eyes with Draco and smiled slightly painfully.

"The baby is fine." Healer Tipoin told him. "The hit to your stomach didn't come close to hitting the baby which is at the moment low down in your abdomen, so expect to be taking quite a few bathroom breaks today."

"You have a very bad concussion." Healer Almus continued. "Your cheek is bruised but some healing salve will get rid of it in a week or two. The back of your head was split open, from what I can tell was a very hard impact on a solid surface. What happened to you Harry? I thought you were going to be careful."

"Weasley punched me twice before I could react, once in the face and once in the stomach, I just crumpled to the floor."

"Can I assume this 'Weasley' is going to be punished accordingly?" Healer Tipoin asked Dumbledore in a steely voice.

"Probably won't even get a slap on the wrist." Harry mumbled. "The Headmaster wants my baby dead and doesn't care how it's done."

"Harry my boy! What a thing to say! I didn't even know you were pregnant again, congratulations by the way."

"Fuck off!" Harry screamed, trying to get up but being prevented by Max. "You knew! You fucking knew because Pomfrey knew and you cursed her to give me that abortion potion you mother fucking bastard!"

"I must ask you to calm down Harry, you cannot speak to me like this or you will be suspended."

"Fucking brilliant, expel me! I didn't want to be here in the first place, you made me come back by paying off the Educational Minister you old goat fucker!"

"Harry, think of your stress levels please." Healer Tipoin told him, touching his stomach.

"Stress? Fucking stress! I'm relieving my stress Healer! This is therapeutic."

"Then by all means carry on." Healer Max told him, turning his back to Dumbledore, facing Harry and gave him a cheeky wink. "You need to get rid of all of your stress by any means you see fit."

"I am not trying to harm your unborn baby Mister Potter."

"LIAR! You fucking lying pocket greaser! You want all four of them dead! Don't you think I know what you're doing? That article in the Prophet this morning about banning the Pureblood baptism, we know what you're trying to do and it won't fucking work!"

"You have no proof about your wrongful claims."

"We have proof." Draco cut in silkily, dangerously, calmly. "We have a lot of proof and we are only waiting for the excuse to use it and completely ruin you."

"Mister Malfoy, I urge you to publish any and all proof of wrong doing by Mister Dumbledore, you cannot wait for another attack like this to happen." Healer Tipoin stated. "It could cost you the baby and possibly even Harry."

"I have not attacked anyone!" Dumbledore insisted, a note of self-righteousness in his voice.

"Not directly no, but indirectly, who knows how many times you have attacked my sons and Grandchildren!" Narcissa fumed.

"And not just these past few years either." Harry forced himself to speak. "What about my younger years here at this school? What about the stone and the Basilisk, not to mention the Dementors and the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"What Basilisk?" Max asked.

"I fought and killed a Basilisk when I was twelve; I got an award for services to the school for it."

"And you came out of it unharmed?"

"Well not exactly, I had cuts and bruises and a deep cut in my shin. I also got bitten; one of the fangs broke off in my arm."

Harry pulled his sleeve up to show the medium sized slightly abstracted circle on the bend of his elbow.

Healer Max bent down and took hold of his arm, running diagnostic after diagnostic. He sat back on his haunches with a horrified expression on his face.

"Dear Merlin and Morgana! There are lingering traces of Basilisk venom in the wound but also purifying traces of Phoenix tears. Where did you come across Phoenix tears? They likely saved your life."

"They did and Fawkes donated the tears to me."

"You owe me a life debt for that Harry as it was my familiar who saved your life."

"I don't owe you jack shit!" Harry yelled, his temper flaring immediately. "Not only do all the times you've tried to kill me cancel out the life debt, but as I didn't ask Fawkes to heal me I can't be bound by a life debt! My magic won't recognise the debt so I'm held to nothing!"

"You didn't ask Fawkes to cry for you?" Dumbledore seemed very surprised at this, though he tried valiantly to hide it.

"No, I didn't even remember that Phoenixes have healing tears until after Fawkes had healed my arm!"

"Fawkes does not cry unless asked."

"Maybe for you he doesn't, but he likes me better than you!"

The flash of anger in those eyes made Harry swallow, but he didn't care as he sought out Draco and found those proud grey eyes on him. Draco might have been proud of him, but those grey eyes told Harry that his Husband was also very, very angry, Draco's eyes only ever went grey when he was angry.

"What is going on here?" A smooth silky voice came from a little down the corridor. "Why are you bothering my sons?"

Harry grinned and Draco smirked, Lucius had gotten away from the Ministry and he was here now to help them.

"Father!" Harry called out, making his voice sound desperate and he didn't even need to force any strain into his voice because it was already there.

Lucius strode past Dumbledore as if he wasn't even there and, like Narcissa, took one look at the healing salve spread over half of his face and his stomach before rounding on Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Why is my youngest child hurt?"

"Weasley started on me Father, I brushed him aside and was heading back to my room when he spun me around and punched me in the face and stomach."

Lucius had turned to Harry to listen to him explain and Harry was looking right into those eyes when they flooded with worry, concern and slight panic. Harry hastened to explain that the baby was fine; no doubt that was what Lucius was worrying about.

"The baby is fine, he or she is low down in my abdomen, away from the point of contact, but I was holding Lexin when he punched me, he could have hit Lexin or I could have dropped him had I been knocked unconscious by the punch."

The rage that consumed those steel grey eyes had Harry flinching slightly in remembered pain; he remembered deep brown eyes that flashed with that same anger right before a punch to the face or a belt to his chest or back. Harry cursed himself, he hadn't had a flash back about the Dursleys in months.

Lucius had seen the flinch and filed it away to be talked about at a time when present company wasn't within earshot. He had already noticed the new Gryffindors standing by the fireplace, looking gormless, or perhaps they always looked like that, but anyway, either Harry had gained back old friends, had made new ones, or they were Dumbledore's and had managed to get into the common room, which didn't seem likely as Blaise was standing guard over the door and Lucius knew the young man wouldn't have let any _undesirables_ into the room, he was very loyal to Draco, though a Slytherins first priority would always be themselves if family wasn't involved.

"The Weasley involved in this will be expelled immediately, no questions asked." Lucius stated firmly. "I am the head of the school governors and as such I will see that this incident is not dismissed."

"You cannot expel a student for fighting Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore stated that twinkle back in his eyes which said he had thought of something which didn't bode well for them.

"You tried to expel my son for fighting, now eat your own words Dumbledore."

"Draco was reinstated as a student here, young Ronald will be as well, as we cannot have one rule for one and another for a different pupil."

"No, we cannot, but as my son didn't hit a pregnant man who was holding a four month old infant I think the circumstances are quite different." Lucius bit out silkily, his tone saying that he knew he was right and he was going to damn well stick with it.

"There were over four hundred witnesses as well." Draco added. "Professors as well as students, who all heard Weasley shouting and raving at Harry, then, they saw him hitting Harry twice as he turned away."

"Healers, what is the damage to my son?"

"A very bad concussion, he won't be able to sleep for longer than three hours without being woken up for twenty-four hours, just as a precaution." Healer Almus stated. "The bruise to his cheek is bone deep; it will take a few days for the bruise to come out, even with the salve and about a week and a half to fully heal. The very deep split to the back of Harry's head has been sealed up, but will be very tender for the next couple of days and the area will easily split again if knocked until the skin properly heals in three weeks' time."

"The baby is fine, but the soft tissue in and around Harry's abdomen is inflamed and swollen as a result of the very hard blow to his stomach." Healer Tipoin continued. "I have yet to check Harry further, for which he needs a medical environment and specialist equipment. I suggest it be as soon as possible in case there is any damage done to any of Harry's insides or womb."

Lucius nodded and turned back to Dumbledore. "This is not over, I am pulling my son from this school and you will not stop me. There was a loophole in your little plan after all. The order from the Ministry was for Harry to return to the school on the first day of term, the order said nothing at all about Harry remaining here. You have not heard the last of this, Draco get your sons."

Draco went up into their bedroom and came down with Theo and Daphne, all three of them had a baby each, Narcissa took the baby from Daphne and Draco took the other baby from Theo. It was Healer Max who scooped Harry from the settee.

Lucius glared at Dumbledore until the man backed away from the door enough for everyone to get out, before he turned back to the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"If you would collect up Harry's belongings and the children's things, Draco's belongings can remain; he won't be away for long."

Harry was carried back up through the school and to Dumbledore's office, through which he was flooed to Max's office in St Mungos.

He was settled on a bed as Healer Tipoin came through the floo and started setting up equipment to monitor him and the baby, strapping a pad around his abdomen and over his bump, which she told him would allow them to hear and monitor the baby's heartbeat.

It was only Lucius and one baby that came through the floo after the Healers; he saw Harry's face and gave him a stern look.

"Draco and Narcissa have taken the other two boys directly home; you will remain here until the Healers see fit to release you."

Harry frowned and pouted, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"I wish for Lexin to be checked over, just in case the fall harmed him in anyway."

"Of course Lord Malfoy, I'll check him over immediately." Tracy told the Head of the Malfoy family.

Harry watched as Lexin pulled faces at the sensation of having the diagnostic spells wash over him, he smiled at the cute picture he made as he flailed his arms and legs to try and get away.

"He's fine; his pudgy belly took the impact of falling. I assume he fell onto you Harry?"

"Yes and I was cradling the back of his head as well."

Healer Tipoin nodded. "I assumed as much, he hit a soft but firm surface and he has absolutely no damage done to him. He is a wonderful weight as well Harry, one stone exactly, that's brilliant for a four month old triplet. Are Jarvis and Dante the same weight?"

"Jarvis is thirteen pounds and fourteen ounces and Dante is thirteen pounds and nine ounces."

Healer Tipoin nodded and noted it down into the triplets locked folder. Only she, Healer Almus and Healer Cole had access to it outside of the family, Harry had already jotted down their lengths, weights and head circumferences in their baby books, which were already nearly full of pictures, but Draco had anticipated it and had bought expanding books, which he had happily told Harry would never get full no matter how much stuff he put in it, Harry was now determined to prove Draco wrong.

"Well they have certainly grown, well done Harry."

Harry beamed with pride, but sat up and reached for Lexin as he started crying as the last of the diagnostic spells washed over him, he obviously didn't like the spells at all.

Lucius handed him the crying baby, who Harry settled over his left shoulder, close to his heart, rubbing soothing circles on Lexin's back and shushing him. Lexin calmed down quickly and Harry pulled him from his shoulder to cradle him in his arms, pressing Lexin's ear to his heart.

Max read a recording from the equipment Harry was wired up to and passed it to Healer Tipoin, who read it as well before nodding her head.

"The baby is completely unharmed Harry, there has been no lasting damage done to your insides or your womb and your placenta is no more damaged than it was initially. In fact it looks like the least damaged part of the placenta is reattaching itself to the womb wall, this is so much better than we could have hoped for."

Healer Tipoin took out the baby scan machine and the bottle of cold gel. Harry sighed, but dutifully lifted his shirt without being prompted, though he couldn't help the flinch he gave as the gel was smeared onto his warm stomach, nor the spasm of pain as the roller wand was dug into his bruise.

"I'm sorry about the pain Harry, it can't be helped."

"I understand." Harry warbled out, holding Lexin as he would a comfort blanket.

The grainy picture flickered up on the screen and Harry could immediately make out the outline of his baby this time around, though Lucius, who was standing in silent support at his head, couldn't make head or tails of it.

"Alright, well baby has grown, which is brilliant. Baby looks like they have developed well, so there seem to be no problems with the part of the placenta which has broken away from the womb wall."

"How much has broken away?" Harry asked. "And can it be fixed?" He added almost as an afterthought.

Healer Tipoin moved the wand more deeply onto the bruise and Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out and forced himself to blink away the tears of pain to look at the mass of grey on the screen.

"Well it looks like one finger of the placenta has definitely detached from the womb wall. This one here, see how it's shrivelled up as through it's died? That could be a problem later on. But these two fingers next to it were broken and on their way to being detached at your last scan, but you see now they are full and smooth, they've healed."

"That's good." Harry stated bouncing Lexin to quieten him as he started to fuss.

"It's more than good Harry; we hadn't anticipated it healing at all and now it appears to be completely healthy. This is so unusual for anyone who has taken any of the abortion potions, let alone the Validus Interimo Latex potion. "

Healer Tipoin moved the wand slowly over his stomach, digging deep into the bruise which was starting to smart.

"The umbilical cord is undamaged, though we weren't expecting it to be as it wasn't damaged last time, but the placenta membrane still seems to be a bit rough from the damage, but other than that I think you are doing just fine."

"Can you see the baby's sex?" Harry asked hopefully.

Healer Tipoin smiled gently and didn't bother telling him again that a baby's sex didn't grow enough to be seen before the sixteenth week; she just rolled the wand over the baby's bottom half and shook her head.

"Sorry Harry, baby is still sexless."

Harry nodded his head and sighed. "I know the baby's sex isn't there yet, I just had to ask, just in case."

"It's alright; I get Mothers asking me to check at ten weeks, just in case."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant at ten weeks, not on either of my pregnancies."

"You and Draco need to change that." Lucius said sternly.

"Don't worry, I told him if he doesn't teach me the contraceptive spell, we're not having sex. I'll damn well stick to that, this is ridiculous! I'm seventeen and before I'm eighteen I'll have four babies! I didn't want this! This isn't how I ever planned my life to be, I didn't want this."

"What are you saying Harry?" Lucius asked a note of steel in his voice.

"It's nothing to do with Draco, well it is, but it's not…damn it I don't know what I mean! I just never envisioned my life to be like this!"

"How did you envision your life to be?" Max asked his clipboard at the ready. "Right here, right at this moment in time, in your vision of your life, what would you be? What would you be doing?"

"I wouldn't have this little one for a start." Harry whispered, looking at Lexin, who was sucking on the collar of Harry's shirt. "I wouldn't be pregnant either. I'd still be married to Draco; my love for him does nothing but grow and grow. Being married to Draco was always part of my perfect life, we were so young when we met, I didn't have time to see if I liked anyone else, to fantasise about anyone else, it was always Draco and I was always going to marry Draco."

Harry licked his lips and thought about that life he had planned, the life he had thought of, the life he would never now have.

"In the perfect life I always thought I would have, right now I'd be in class, I'd be learning. You know before I got pregnant I wanted to be a Healer? Yeah, that's gone out of the window now, can't go through Healer training with four kids in tow, can't look after four kids and be a Healer, not when both Draco and I don't want a nanny to look after them."

"Will Draco not compromise?" Max asked soothingly, his hand moving smoothly across the parchment. "Say you work three days and he works the four days you're off?"

Harry snorted and brushed at his damp eyes.

"No. Draco isn't about compromise. What Draco wants, Draco usually gets, I was heavily pregnant with the triplets when this issue came up and I just didn't have the energy to argue. Besides, what with caring for the boys and this new pregnancy, I haven't taken enough classes to actually get me considered for Healer training. I'm barely passing my lessons now; I'd have never made it so the dream of being a Healer is well and truly crushed into the ground."

"Do you resent Draco for ruining your chances of being a Healer? Do you resent the triplets?"

"No." Harry said, giving up on wiping his streaming eyes. "It wasn't my babies fault for being conceived or being born."

"But do you resent Draco? He was the one who impregnated you, he is the one who won't compromise, how do you feel about him for holding you back?"

"I don't know. I love him, but he makes me so angry sometimes. I don't think resent is the right word. I…I feel…smothered, crushed by him. I had my heart set on being a Healer, but when I got pregnant, the dream sort of faded into the background and then when I brought it up, Draco ripped my dream to pieces right in front of me. He wants me to stay at home and bring up our children whilst he's out working, he wants me to be like a little woman and I can't help but think that if he wanted a partner who acted like the perfect little Wife he picked the wrong person, he should have picked a woman instead."

"And that isn't want you want, to stay at home and bring up the children."

"I never thought we'd have kids this early, I thought we'd be in our thirties at least, time for us to be in our own home, to have settled, to actually have careers and to have done things on our own without kids first."

"But now that you have them?" Max prompted.

"I'm resigned to just sitting at home all day everyday looking after them. It seems to me like if Draco had his own way I wouldn't step foot outside the front door. That I'd just be secreted away like a stain, that's what I feel like, a stain."

"Have you talked about this to Draco?"

"He won't listen. I try to bring the topic up but he gets up and walks away, he just tells me that we've been through it before and his mind hasn't changed."

"Why did you choose the Healer profession?"

"I want to help people. I want to wake up every morning and come to a job that I'm going to enjoy, to know that I'm going to make a difference to someone's life, that I could possibly save their life. Maybe I'd get to train to be a birth Healer as well as a general Healer, so I'd actually help a witch or wizard bring a new life into the world. I want to be able to go to sleep at night knowing I've made a difference, that I've helped someone that day. It makes me feel so happy when I think of it and then my throat closes up because I know I'll never have it. It's like Dudley and the cake all over again."

"What does Dudley and the cake refer to?"

"My cousin Dudley, nearly every other day when we were growing up, he'd have cake. I was never allowed cake and he knew that. He taunted me all the time with this cake, he'd have two pieces on a plate and he would offer one of them to me and I knew…I always knew that he'd never let me have it, but still I hoped and I would always reach out to take it only to have it snatched away from me. I'm never allowed the things I want. I wanted that cake so badly and it was snatched away from me. I wanted to be a Healer more than anything else in the world and it was snatched away from me."

"Harry, do you know you have a very deep rooted psychological trauma from your childhood?"

Harry shrugged and brushed at his burning eyes.

"Will you tell me about your childhood?"

"No." Harry said firmly as he could whilst his voice was warbling as badly as it was, sinking down in the hospital bed and hugging Lexin like a lifeline.

"You need to let out this pain Harry; it's too large for you to carry. It's going to crush you."

"I won't let it. They can't hurt me anymore; I won't let them hurt me anymore."

"But they _are_ still hurting you Harry, as long as you keep this pain inside of you, they are still hurting you."

"I can't. I don't want to cry anymore."

Max sighed and put down the clipboard. "You need to cry Harry. This pain has to come out before it festers even more inside of you. I know you think it isn't affecting you but it is. You have made a very clear comparison from your troubled childhood to your manhood. You are still thinking about it Harry and it is still hurting you."

"If I have to talk about it, I want Draco here. I promised that when I was ready to talk, he could be there."

"Will you be able to talk about your problems with Draco if he is here?"

"I…maybe, I don't want to seem ungrateful or whiny, I truly do love him and I will forever be grateful to him for what he's done for me, but I…"

Harry trailed off and looked over at Lucius, whom he had forgotten was there. He blushed slightly and ducked his head. Here he was complaining to two Healers, one of whom was a head Healer, about the man's only son and Heir. What his family would think of him.

"You wouldn't be able to talk freely in front of Draco would you?" Max asked.

"Not about certain things. He gets so angry and so upset when I mention some things and I don't like seeing him like that. The things he says upset me as well, like he wants to go and kill all of those who have hurt me. I don't want him to hurt or kill anyone, not for me."

"You have a very strong aversion to any sort of violence Harry. Could this be because your childhood was violent?"

"I don't know."

"Was your childhood violent?"

Harry flinched as an image of Uncle Vernon slamming a dining room chair onto his back was pulled through his mind. He swallowed and looked up at Healer Almus.

"No." He answered.

"Harry this won't work if you lie."

"Sorry." Harry said in a small voice, hunching down as far as he could in the bed.

"So was your childhood violent?"

"Define violent." Harry asked back, stalling for time, an obvious tactic, but he needed it.

"Were you ever hit?"

"Yes."

"Were you hit with fists or something else?"

"Both."

"What other things were you hit with? You can just name a few or as many as you remember."

"A belt, he liked using his belt, he said he didn't like touching me, told me I was contagious. I was hit with the frying pan as well; she used to hit me with that all the time if I burnt the breakfast, or if I didn't make it just right for precious Dinky Diddums. A chair, a shovel, a hammer…you know I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

Harry was now so far down in the bed he was laying on his back, he moved Lexin so he was lying on his belly on Harry's front and he combed his son's blonde hair with his fingers.

"What part of your body were you hit with these objects Harry?"

"Wherever they could reach." Harry shrugged. "Though she always used to aim for my head with the frying pan, she hated my eyes, so much like my Mother's."

"What else did they use to do?" Healer Max asked, picking up on Harry's aversion to calling his relatives by their names.

"Nothing! I…I don't remember."

"I find it very hard to believe that you don't remember Harry, remember what I said about lying."

Harry swallowed hard and rubbed at his face. His tears had dried on his cheeks, but luckily no new ones had appeared.

"She used to claw at me with her nails; she would dig them in as deeply as she could. He run me over with the car once, I think I was seven. I was pulling the weeds in the front garden and he pulled into the driveway and didn't stop until he had hit me. I…I still don't like baths; I'll only have a bath if Draco is with me because she used to try and drown me in the bath. She would hold me under the water until I'd stop struggling then yank me out and throw me on the floor and leave me choking and struggling to breathe. I hated bath time."

Harry lost himself in thoughts and memories, still stroking Lexin's hair almost obsessively.

"He had a fish pond out the back garden once. It's one of my earliest memories. He was cleaning it and had taken away the safety net. Dudley had been locked inside the house, but she didn't want me anywhere near her darling Diddy, so I was outside with him. He went into the shed and I went closer to the pond, I could see the fish and I want to touch one. I still couldn't walk, I was crawling. I reached down to grab a fish and I fell in. It was so cold and so dark, so deep. He had seen me through the shed window but he always used to tell me that he left me in there because he hoped I'd drown and die so he could have his perfect family back without a freak like me to look after. It was the neighbour who saw it all happen that saved me. He jumped the hedge and dived into the pond after me, or at least that's what I'm told. He gave me CPR and kept me breathing until the ambulance came. That was the only time I ever saw the inside of a hospital during my childhood I never saw the inside of a hospital again until I was sixteen and I was pregnant."

"How do you feel about ponds now? Lakes or any other large body of water?"

"I thought I was fine, I won't have a bath by myself just in case I slip under the water, but I thought everything else was fine until Dumbledore took me to the coast. The water was violent, raging, there was a thunderstorm going on and he wanted me to climb down the cliff and jump into the perilous sea. I couldn't do it. I refused to do it and when he tried to make me, I panicked and took my personal Portkey back to Hogsmeade. I never told anyone about that, not Draco, not my friends."

"How old were you when Dumbledore did this? You mentioned Draco so you were over thirteen years of age."

"I was sixteen, I was about five months pregnant and he would have known that thanks to Healer McCarter. He tried to take me abseiling and swimming in a thunderstorm through the ocean to a tiny little cave when I was five months pregnant."

"So you have a very big phobia of water?"

"Not all water. Showers are fine, full sinks, running taps and glasses of water are fine, but baths, ponds, lakes and oceans I can't go anywhere near."

"So a phobia of large bodies of water."

"I guess so. I thought the only phobia I had was dogs."

"Why do you have a phobia of dogs?"

"Is it relevant?"

"Most phobias are brought on through trauma in childhood. I have a phobia of needles, as big as I am I'm terrified of them, because when I was a small child my Mother took me to get new robes and I was tailored by a trainee seamstress, she stabbed and poked me with those needles so much I refused to ever go back. I've been afraid of needles ever since. My Wife has to measure me and go to get my robes now because I still refuse to step foot in a robe shop."

"It used to set her dogs on me when she came to visit. She bred bulldogs and she had a favourite one, Ripper, who she refused to leave behind. It always used to set Ripper on me; I was nine when I think the fear took hold. She set Ripper on me and I had to climb a tree to get away from him, he wouldn't leave me alone and tried to climb and jump up the tree to get me, she wouldn't call him off and I was stuck in this tree for eight hours being snarled and barked at by this ferocious bulldog. Ripper was frothing at the mouth and trying to snap at my legs which I couldn't get up any higher without falling. It was well past midnight when she finally called him off and that was only because she was tired and Ripper sleeps in her bed with her. I was too afraid to come down from the tree for another hour, until I was sure the dog wouldn't eat me. He had locked the back door so I ended up sleeping outside on the door mat."

"I can see why you would have a phobia of dogs after that."

"Has…It ever hit you Harry?" Max asked trying to use Harry's words to describe the people he had grown up with.

"I remember the first time I ever saw her. It was at Dudley's fifth birthday party, I was four. We were playing musical statues and it was between Dudley and me, I knew I'd be in trouble for it later, but all the other kids parents were there and the winner would get cake, a ribbon and a little toy. I'd be able to eat the cake then and there and I'd actually get a toy to play with, even if it was for a little while. She smacked her walking stick into my shins and made me fall to the floor crying. Dudley won the game and got the prizes and I got bruised shins and 'taken to my _bedroom_'"

"You've used emphasis on the world bedroom, why?"

"I didn't have a bedroom, even though they lived in a four bedroomed house. I slept in the cupboard."

"They kept you in the cupboard?"

"Yes, the cupboard under the sink until I was three and the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven."

"What happened when you were eleven?"

"It was a bit before I was eleven, but I got my Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs and it frightened them, made them think they were being watched. So they gave me Dudley's spare bedroom."

"Let me see if I understand this Harry. Your cousin had two bedrooms whilst you slept under the sink and under the stairs?"

"Yes. He needed the second bedroom for all the junk that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. His second Television, all the books he wouldn't ever touch, his broken rifle, his empty parrot cage, the broken tank and the bent bike."

"But there was a readymade bedroom that you could have had? Did the room have a bed in it?"

"Yeah, it was Dudley's first ever bed, you know the ones that convert from a cot to a toddler bed."

"Did you fit in it? Most toddler beds are only five foot in length."

"Until I had a growth spurt at fourteen and then my feet hung off the end."

"Dear Merlin! Right. Alright Harry, I think this is fine for now. You've done brilliantly. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Harry just shook his head sadly and remained lost in thought.

"If you're agreeable, I'd like to speak to you again soon. You've been so brave."

Harry nodded his head and sat up slowly so he wouldn't disturb Lexin, who had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Harry?" Healer Tipoin called to him. "Could I have a word with you about the boys' injections? Do you still want to have them done tomorrow?"

Harry went with Healer Tipoin to her office just down the corridor, leaving Lucius looking at Healer Almus.

"His mind is in bad shape." The Healer said finally. "He is so traumatised and abused he doesn't even realise it and what he does realise, he buries and hides in the back of his mind."

"I did not know half of the things he mentioned today. I did not even know he had a phobia of water and I doubt Draco knows either, or he would have mentioned it. How do we help him Healer?" Lucius asked in a stoic voice. He had been shocked, horrified even by some of the things Harry had revealed today, but he'd be damned if he showed any emotion to it in front of a near stranger.

"First, he needs to let out all of the pain he's been bottling up. That isn't healthy at all. When all of his pain and anger and hurt is laid bare, then we can help and heal him. If he keeps lying, to us and to himself, then this isn't going to work. He needs to be honest and truthful if we have any hope of ever healing him fully."

Lucius nodded and prayed that Harry came back soon; he needed a Firewhiskey, or several and a good chat with Narcissa, Severus and Janus. Then he would have a very long chat with his son.

Lucius made an appointment for Harry to come and talk to Healer Almus again the following week. It seemed the appointments for this month were never ending.

Harry came back in and he looked more than a bit shell shocked. He was clutching a bar of chocolate and seemed to not know where he was. Lucius drew him in under his arm and let his youngest son press in against him.

"You need to eat the chocolate, perhaps a nice hot drink of tea and some sleep." Healer Almus recommended.

"I won't drink tea." Harry mumbled mostly to himself. "Not after they kept throwing scalding tea over me."

Lucius swallowed back his anger and disgust, still the revelations were coming. He had known Harry didn't like tea, but he had handled cups of it before to give to himself and Narcissa, yet all of this time he was afraid of it. Did his youngest son perhaps have half a fear that he or Narcissa would throw the tea over him like his relatives used to?

"I have scars from them doing that." Harry continued nonchalantly, almost absentmindedly, like he wasn't actually inside his own head.

"I've never seen any scars upon you Harry and I've seen you near enough naked." Healer Tipoin said. "Are you actually suggesting they threw scalding coffee below your waistline and above your thighs? Because that is the only place I have never seen."

Lucius felt sick as Harry turned to look at the Healer, but he shook his head and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. The skin was smooth and flawless, like always. Until Harry took out his wand and moved it in an intricate pattern that seemed to melt the skin right from Harry's arm, to leave behind rough, shiny, white scar tissue. It looked more like Harry's arm had been dipped into a bowl of boiling water, but his hand and wrist were still flawless.

"You're wearing glamour charms!" Healer Tipoin breathed out. "Harry, any number of spells we cast upon you could have reacted with the glamour charms! You could have been seriously hurt because you refrained from telling us about this!"

"How many charms are you wearing?" Lucius asked.

"Enough."

"Does…"

"Draco knows. He's the only person to have ever truly seen me, scars and all. He usually won't have sex with me if I have the glamour charm on, he says he wants the real me, and not a glamourized copy. We have forgotten sometimes, if we're desperate or rushed, but if we have the time, he won't touch me unless the charms are off."

"That's good, that's going to help you immensely, but if Draco doesn't mind, why do you still wear the glamour?"

"Because everyone else would mind. The media would have a field day; Dumbledore would try to pin it on Draco abusing me, there would be too many awkward questions, too much attention and I don't want it. Not when I'm just trying to survive through school with my children."

"So it has nothing to do with how uncomfortable the scars make you? Or the memories they drag up?"

"No. Draco has asked me about every scar and how I got them, he's helped me work through them all, all of the pain and fear. That's why I wanted him here."

"Draco can come next time alright Harry."

Harry nodded and said goodbye to the Healers. He let Lucius hold him more firmly before they stepped into the floo back to Malfoy Manor. They had been at the hospital for three hours; Draco was going to be beside himself with worry thinking that something must have been wrong. But right now, it didn't matter that Draco would crush him into a hug and not let him go for a couple of hours, because all Harry wanted was for Draco to hold him, to cuddle him and never let him go.

* * *

A/N: Well I had to do something big for chapter 30 didn't I? So what do you all think of this chapter? And don't worry; Ron will be getting his comeuppance and so will Dumbledore as we are nearly at the end of the story! Which makes me feel more than a bit upset.

I'm thinking maybe 40-45 chapters. So another 10-15 chapters left until the end, unless I go completely off course and make it 60 or something.

The end of Voldemort is likely going to be boring and anticlimactic, but then he never really featured much in this story to begin with as it was always planned on being a love story between Harry and Draco, but I need to tie up the loose ends and Voldemort is one. So expect to be disappointed with his demise. I'll make up for it with the end of Dumbledore, who is the main evil in this story.

A massive thanks to: - **EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IN THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND I NEVER GOT AROUND TO THANKING.**

You are: - xXx Heiress101 xXx, Yana5, alice22, JoJo2381, Lientjuhh, victoria, kitluv87, Madriddler, Evie Glacier Tako, Thenchick, domsijohn, RRW, cascol3, Evil Ball of Fluff, littlesprout, tsukinotora, Rafael, .sin, Horseygirl7, dadswell, iceyxstrawberry, vulcangirl1983, gypsydancer529, frannienzbabe, Deviously Ruined Rose, Rosieliss, Elektra107, cookyc, rebekahalana, Madame de Coeur, peruser, Blood Reaper13, Makeupholic, AngelWhitlockHolmes, SmearedRedTearDrops, Ayanna88, Sabaku no Sable, Isabelledward, Sweetteetwo and blaccangel.

**Rafael: -** You're review was truly wonderful, and it made me smile. I'm so glad that you love the story and have been one of the readers from the very beginning. I have never even entertained the thought of ever taking down this story just because of some pathetic flamer and I won't disable anonymous reviewers because of people like you and **victoria **who are anonymous reviewers, but leave such lovely, enthusiastic and helpful messages. It's for people like you whom I write for, so thank you!

StarLight Massacre. X


	30. Rest and Recover

**A/N: There is a scene of a sexual nature near the beginning of this chapter; the beginning and end of the scene is clearly marked if you wish to skip it, but be warned it takes up a good chunk of the chapter.**

_Last Time_

_Harry nodded and said goodbye to the Healers. He let Lucius hold him more firmly before they stepped into the floo back to Malfoy Manor. They had been at the hospital for three hours; Draco was going to be beside himself with worry thinking that something must have been wrong. But right now, it didn't matter that Draco would crush him into a hug and not let him go for a couple of hours, because all Harry wanted was for Draco to hold him, to cuddle him and never let him go._

Chapter Thirty-One – Rest and Recover

Harry had been right, Draco was frantic with worry and scooped him, baby Lexin and all, into his arms for a bear hug, exclaiming how worried and frightened he had been that something had been drastically wrong with either him, the baby or, Merlin forbid, Lexin.

"Draco, take Harry to bed." Lucius nearly ordered. "Healer's orders are for him to eat the chocolate and get some sleep."

Draco nodded and immediately carried Harry up the stairs to their bedroom, treading carefully on each stair and weighing every step so he didn't fall.

"Jarvis and Dante are sleeping in their cribs; they seem to like being back here." Draco told him.

Harry nodded, still more than absentminded. Draco noticed of course and he looked worriedly to Harry.

He didn't say anything though as he placed Harry gently on their bed and took Lexin from him to put with his brothers.

He came back out of the nursery and Harry was still playing with his chocolate, not eating it. Draco sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry and took the bar of chocolate from his hands, he opened it up and broke off a square before he teased Harry with it by brushing it over his lips.

Harry laughed and let his tongue come out to lick at the chocolate. Draco smiled and pushed the square into his mouth and Harry made sure he sucked on Draco's finger as it was pulled slowly from his mouth.

They repeated this process until most of the chocolate was gone before Draco snapped and kissed Harry's chocolate smeared mouth. Tongues were soon introduced and Draco moaned at the sweet taste of chocolate and the familiar feel of Harry's tongue stroking his own.

"How's the new baby?" He asked breathlessly.

"Absolutely fine." Harry replied just as breathlessly.

"Good."

Draco pushed Harry onto his back and hovered over him, only just pressing his body to Harry's so he didn't crush the baby bump, nor put pressure upon the bruise.

"How are you and Lexin?" Draco's voice was just a whisper, tickling Harry's lips until he licked them.

"Lexin is completely unharmed, I'm physically fine, but I have to go back next week for a mental examination, Lucius also mentioned something about Healer Almus coming over tomorrow, but for the life of me I can't remember if that is what was said or just something my mind picked up on and twisted, I wasn't paying much attention."

Draco nodded before pressing his lips onto Harry's and kissing him until he felt blue in the face from lack of air. Harry clutched at Draco desperately as he kicked off his school shoes and pulled his knees to his sides to wrap his legs around Draco's waist.

"So much for getting some sleep." Harry grinned.

"Do you want to sleep? We can stop if you do."

"Do you really think I'd rather be sleeping? And if you dare stop I'll beat the shit out of you with the bedside table."

Draco chuckled and pressed his lips against Harry's gently, brushing them twice in soft kisses before he pressed harder and kept his mouth over Harry's, tasting, feeling, hearing as Harry gave out little whimpers.

Draco hoped that they could get away with at least a quickie, hoped that the boys didn't wake up or cry out, that his parents and Uncle had enough to do without disturbing them, Merlin knew he needed this, they both did.

- Lemon -

Licking his way down Harry's soft neck, Draco's fingers fumbled the buttons on the white school shirt, thankful that the robes had already been discarded.

Licking and laving the soft, white skin, Draco's hands moved down to Harry's belt, flicking open the buckle and pulling the Italian leather from the belt loops before throwing it over the side of the bed to join their shoes and Harry's shirt and tie.

His own tie and shirt joined the pile as he licked and stroked Harry's belly, paying close attention to the livid bruise by placing soft, butterfly kisses to the marked skin. There was a small scar in the soft fleshy bit in the indent of Harry's hipbone that had been caused by a pellet gun that had been fired at him by his cousin when they were children, Draco loved running his tongue over that scar, loved how Harry giggled and writhed from the touch of his tongue in the sensitive area.

He remembered the first time he had realised that Harry was wearing a glamour charm. He had been licking Harry's entrance intimately for the first time and as Harry choked on his orgasm; his glamours had slipped through lack of concentration. Draco would have been proud of himself for that if he hadn't of been horrified by what he has seen.

Harry's scars were not bad really, and most were small and spaced out over his body, it was the manner in which Harry had received them that had horrified and angered him; Harry had gotten nearly all of the scars through some form of abuse and neglect.

Harry had noticed his lack of attention after the glow for his orgasm had subsided and then had seen that his glamour had dropped. He had been just as horrified as Draco had been, but much more distressed. He had tried to cover himself and move away, but he had still been boneless and breathless from orgasm and Draco had caught him swiftly around the waist. He had asked Harry about the scars, demanded to know where they had come from and who had given them to him. Harry had adamantly refused to say anything at first, but Draco had broken him down piece by piece and had held Harry for hours as his tiny boyfriend had told him about the abuse and cruelty he suffered.

Draco had been livid, not at Harry for being scarred or for not telling him, but at the filthy Muggle relatives that had so much as thought of hurting such a sweet, caring, kind and generous person as Harry. He had lost his head a bit and had threatened to torture and kill them slowly, describing in almighty detail the things he would do to punish Harry's relatives if he ever got hold of them.

He had frightened Harry that day, but he had been so gentle and tender with Harry afterwards, he had forced Harry to take down all of the glamour charms and had kissed and stroked every scar and mark, he didn't care that Harry had scars, of course he didn't, he was vain, but he wasn't as cruel or shallow to actually stop seeing Harry because of a few scars.

"Draco, please!" Harry begged breaking him from his heavy thoughts to realise that he had been tonguing Harry's pelvic area, so close to the place Harry wanted him, but not quite there.

He chuckled deeply and run the tip of his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock that was peeking through the top of Harry's trousers and boxers. The effect was immediate as Harry's back arched and his head was flung backwards, exposing that delectable neck. Harry's hands fisted the duvet and his toes curled. How Draco loved Harry in the heat of passion, it made his blood run hotter and his mouth to go bone dry as his stomach tightened and lower parts hardened to the point of pain.

Draco carefully pulled those confining trousers from Harry's legs, taking the tight boxer-briefs with them and run his tongue the length of Harry's cock and grinned at the noise Harry made for him, loved how Harry throbbed under his tongue as his body gained that gorgeous flush that Draco took so much pride in creating.

Harry's body moved restlessly as his lower body sought out Draco's mouth and Draco's eyes blew wide in lust as he watched Harry move for him, watched him seek out his body for pleasure.

Draco licked up Harry's cock again and curled his tongue over the tip, before sucking it into his mouth and moving slowly over and down it. Harry screamed for him and Draco swallowed heavily around Harry's cock, causing Harry to scream louder and buck his hips.

Draco pinned Harry's hips to the bed lest his Husband choked and suffocated him, which would be hard and embarrassing to explain, Draco didn't know about anyone else, but he didn't want 'suffocated by Husband's cock' written on his tombstone or death certificate.

Draco slowly explored the soft skin that covered Harry's rock solid cock, letting Harry's reactions and noises fill him and drive him onwards. As his tongue licked around Harry, Draco's hands were stroking the skin on Harry's hipbones. He watched obsessively as Harry's head thrashed from side to side as he was unable to keep in his pleasure, unable to control his body or voice as little noises that had no name or description leaked out of his throat and that gorgeous flush spread right down to the cock that Draco had in his mouth.

"Draco! Draco going to…can't! Going…!" Harry gasped, writhing under Draco's tongue.

Draco sucked harder and hummed around Harry, giving him the last burst of pleasure that pushed Harry over the edge, his orgasm consuming him and forcing a breathless scream from his throat.

Draco released Harry from his mouth and rubbed his body against Harry's as he moved up for a kiss, sharing Harry's flavour that clung to his lips and tongue with his Husband.

Stroking up and down Harry's sides with light fingertips, Draco sought to excite Harry again, dipping his head down to suck a pink nipple into his mouth, nipping at it lightly with his teeth, before licking it with his tongue.

Harry wailed and small hands gripped handfuls of Draco's hair, tugging in mindless pleasure. Draco released the peaked nipple from his mouth and panted above Harry, who had slitted his eyes open to watch him, his mouth was parted and his breath came in gasps.

They panted together as their hearts raced and their blood turned to fire in their veins. Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes, seeing the love and happiness in them, but he also saw heat, pleasure, lust and adoration.

"I love you Harry." He declared surely. He knew with every fibre of his being that he loved Harry.

He didn't give Harry time to reply before crushing his mouth down to Harry's and stealing the breath from his mouth, loving how Harry reacted so instinctually by moving under him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him tighter, to keep them together, not that Draco was going anywhere.

Harry was hard and ready again, Draco could feel Harry's cock pressing against his hip, he let a low groan trickle out of his throat as Harry ground that cock against him, once again seeking pleasure and release from his body.

Draco became suddenly impatient as he yanked his belt free from his trousers and flung it away, ripping open his button and fly before kicking his legs free from the fabric. He covered Harry and kissed those plush lips deeply, loving how Harry wrapped himself around his body, seemingly unconsciously as he tossed his head back and mewed intoxicatingly.

Draco slipped an arm under Harry's lower back and pulled him up, encouraging those legs to cling tighter to him. Making an impatient and furious sound in his throat, Draco shifted both himself and Harry across the bed to reach into his bedside draw for the bottle of lubricant. He should have remembered to have taken it out when they first started getting intimate. He hated that he had forgotten, but that was the effect Harry had on him, Harry made him forget everything about himself and turned his brain to a place where only basic instinct made itself known.

Sucking on the delectable neck, making sure to leave his mark, Draco roved his fingers over the scarring on Harry's side. It had been caused by an eight year old Harry being forced to cook at a stove that was far too high for him to reach without the help of a stool. Harry had been pushed off by his balloon of a cousin and his arm had caught the handle of a frying pan full of hot oil. Harry had not received medical attention for it and it had scarred badly. A salve had reduced the scarring from what it had once been, but the damage was too old to be fully repaired, even with potions.

It wasn't a very big scar; the worst scar that Harry probably had was the one on his arm from the scalding tea that had been thrown at him when he was five. It had been aimed at his face, but Harry had thrown his arm up to save himself. That scar was a block of shiny, white, scar tissue that covered most of Harry's forearm and trickled both up and down his arm in thin lines when the tea had splashed. He felt such rage consume him that they could have done anything so heinous to a child. People thought his parents were evil, but they had never so much as smacked his hand, he had had telling offs and stern talking-tos, but his parents had never hit him. Uncle Janus hated child cruelty after how he was treated growing up and though he could be malicious and nasty at times, he would never have struck a child, never.

Draco smiled down at Harry now, who was so lost in pleasure, who didn't care that all of his scars were laid bare, Draco felt so privileged that Harry trusted him enough to let him see his scars. He himself only had two scars, two very small ones that could hardly been seen due to his very pale colouring, one had been from a nasty fall when he was seven, he had caught his head on the corner of a glass coffee table after tripping over a turned up rug, the house elf in charge of cleaning that particular room had been so heavily punished he had been rendered insane, but the scar was a very thin white line that went from just beside his right temple and disappeared into his hair line. The other scar had been from the Hippogriff attack, again it was just a small, thin, white line down his arm, but he loved that scar the most, it reminded him always of how Harry had looked after him, how kind and gentle he had been with his injured arm. He had fallen in love with that side of Harry so easily, it had been like a physical ache the longer he stayed away from Harry, it was why he had relented and had sought Harry out to tell him how he felt about the titchy thirteen year old.

"Draco, please!" Harry begged breathlessly.

Draco smiled again and moved his hand from the scar down over the curve of that gorgeous bum and teased Harry's entrance with light fingertips. Harry's whole body quaked with pleasure and his legs squeezed Draco so tightly it expelled the air in his lungs.

"Please." Harry whispered, lifting his head to turn those begging eyes on to him. That was his undoing.

Those amazing emerald green eyes stole through his very soul and his primitive instincts came back with a vengeance as he slipped his lubricated fingers into Harry with ease. Harry was so wound up and aching with pleasure, his entire body was relaxed and welcoming. Draco loved making love to Harry when he was like this, boneless and pliable in his arms.

He made quick work of preparing Harry, afraid that he would orgasm just from watching Harry writhe and quiver on his fingers, those moans and mews of utmost pleasure shooting straight through his body and into his aching cock. He was so hard he could have impaled steel.

Slipping into Harry was like coming home, he felt like he belonged inside of Harry, that he was always welcomed and needed. It made all of the muscles in his body lose a tension that had nothing to do with pent up sexual frustration. He felt as if inside Harry was the only place he should be, the only place he should ever be and he was so glad he had tied Harry to him with platinum. He loved Harry like no other, he wouldn't have been able to bare breaking up with Harry and watching him be with anyone else, the very thought sent a sliver of ice into his burning heart.

Harry had turned his heart from a block of ice into a raging fireball of passion, the very thought of Harry being with someone else caused the ice to try and cover his heart again. But inside of Harry, as far as he could get himself, the ice couldn't touch him, with the platinum marriage, the ice would never touch him again and he was glad, so very glad for that.

Draco pulled his hips back and his eyes flashed happily at the noise Harry made at his action. He pushed back inside and rolled his hips and Harry's eyes snapped open to look up at him with such love and lust, fire and passion it snapped his tenuous self-control. His hand slipped down Harry's leg and clenched into the flesh of his upper thigh, his fingers digging into the flesh of Harry's ass. He pulled back quicker and pushed back inside Harry even quicker, harder, hitting deeper and those eyes rolled closed and a gurgle came from Harry's throat, his fingers digging in to Draco's neck, there would be nail marks there.

Draco tried to control himself, he didn't want to hurt Harry, not with the bruises on Harry's stomach and face being so livid, such stark reminders of why he was going to kill Weasley slowly and painfully, but Harry was his undoing, Harry was always his undoing and he couldn't keep himself from thrusting harder and faster, not when Harry was making such encouraging noises.

Rolling his hips every time he was buried inside of Harry made sure he stroked over Harry's prostate on every thrust and as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening, Draco had the urge to make this as intimate as possible. He slipped his hands, which had been holding onto Harry's hips, under his shoulders and lifted Harry's back from their bed, cradling Harry's head and fusing their mouths together in a kiss that stole the breath from his lungs, the new angle now causing Draco to ram into Harry's prostate viciously.

Harry ripped his mouth away to scream, his back arching so their stomachs were pressed together, his head thrown back being held by Draco's hands, Draco loved Harry like this, where his Husband just forgot everything, his worries, his problems, his title and the unfair expectations that had been dumped on his shoulders.

Harry's orgasm came so suddenly he was left flailing and writhing in Draco's arms, screaming Draco's name through his tight throat, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulders, his legs squeezing tight around Draco's waist.

Startled by Harry's explosive orgasm and the spasmodic clenching of Harry's channel Draco followed Harry immediately, unable to control himself through such sheer pleasure. His vision went white and he roared Harry's name his hips moving of their own accord as he rode out his orgasm, prolonging Harry's own before they slumped, sweaty and sated, back onto the bed and lay panting and struggling to breathe, cuddled in each other's arms.

- End Lemon -

Harry fell asleep easily; he was exhausted, mentally and now physically. Draco took the time to cover himself and Harry with the duvet, cuddling with Harry and just watched as Harry slept in his arms. He brought a hand up to brush a piece of hair off of Harry's nose, smiling as it twitched under his fingers. Harry was so cute when he slept, he looked younger, less worried, less stressed.

Draco sighed, he wanted to work harder to help Harry become more secure and more relaxed, but he wouldn't be able to anytime soon, not when he was returning to Hogwarts and Harry wasn't. He didn't know how he was going to deal with having Harry and his children away from him for so long. He didn't want to think about it, it brought him great pain whenever he thought of it.

Snuggling down, he calmed his mind and breathed deeply, holding Harry securely, feeling his Husband breathing in his arms. He listened and heard the soft breathing coming over the baby monitor which put his mind at ease; he fell asleep not long after.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was feeling emotions he had never thought he would have to feel. He had had no idea of the extent of Harry's childhood neglect.

He was sitting in the family parlour with Narcissa, Janus and Severus. He had just finished retelling the information he had listened to in the hospital with Harry, told of the horrific scar that had covered Harry's forearm from a mug of scalding tea.

He had a glass of whiskey in his hand and had already gone through two other glasses during his retelling, Janus was as sombre as Lucius had ever seen him, Severus was as stoic as always and Narcissa, his beautiful Wife, was in tears.

None of them had ever thought of the repercussions of Harry's childhood, they had known he was neglected and even abused at times, but Harry had always seemed to downplay the actions of his relatives and even omitted crucial details and events. They had had no way of knowing the true extent of what Harry had suffered through because Harry hadn't seen fit to tell them.

"We need to figure out if he didn't tell us how bad it was because he was embarrassed or frightened." Narcissa told the men, breaking the stony silence, wiping her eyes delicately with a handkerchief.

"He might not have said anything because he believes there is nothing to tell." Janus stated. "He might think that this behaviour is normal, or if not normal then not important enough to mention, we all know how he downplays his self-worth, you only have to think back to when he first arrived here to know that."

"It might be all three." Severus added in a low voice. "Though after getting to know Potter I would believe he is downplaying the events because he isn't aware of how serious this situation is. He needs to be told, in terms he can understand, how wrong what those people did to him is."

"What did you have in mind Severus?" Lucius asked, having a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like the thought of it.

"Use the triplets as a demonstration. Get Harry to put his own children in a situation he had been in as a child and let him feel how wrong it is, let him see how wrong those people were to hurt him as they did."

"We can't use the boys as a target!" Narcissa raged.

"He has a point." Janus stated thoughtfully. "Harry would never hurt his own sons; if he's pushed into hurting them he will know exactly how wrong it was of his relatives to hit him."

"We don't know all of the circumstances! We could be doing more harm than good. The mind Healers know what they are doing, we should leave it to them." Narcissa exclaimed.

"Cissa is right; pushing Harry into hurting the triplets will only damage him further. His delicate mind is in a precarious position, too much shoving could cause Harry a mental breakdown, the last thing any of us need is for Harry to be admitted to a mental ward at St Mungos!"

"What do you suggest then Luce?" Janus asked.

"We need to know the full extent of what Harry suffered. Everything. Every memory and feeling he has in connection to his poor upbringing. Only then can we make informed decisions."

"You'll need a Penseive." Severus told him.

Lucius nodded. "I'm almost sure Draco has one. I have a memory of him buying one a few years ago, I vaguely remember asking him why he needed one, but if not there should be one in the Malfoy family vault."

"Does Draco know all of this?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry says that Draco knows about the scars, explicitly stated that Draco knew every scar on his body and knew the story behind how Harry got it, but I'm not sure if Draco knows everything Harry has been through, perhaps due to the aforementioned reasons of his lack of self-worth, coupled with fear and embarrassment."

"We shall talk to them together." Narcissa stated firmly. "This needs to be sorted out, Harry cannot go through life with all of this bottled up inside of him."

"It's no wonder he was able to keep the triplets a secret for so long. He's an expert at hiding himself and his memories deep inside himself." Janus pointed out.

"Not for much longer." Lucius put in sternly. "This will not be allowed to continue. A member of the family needs help and we shall give it to him, whether he wants it or not."

The four fell into contemplating silence, this needed planning and preparing, they needed Draco to work with them and they really needed Harry to cooperate. They would help him, as much for Harry's own sake as for Draco's, the triplets and the new baby. This couldn't be allowed to continue.

Everything else had to be put on hold. Suing the newspapers, suing the foolish families that believed they could betroth their disgusting children to a Malfoy child, destroying Dumbledore and half of the Weasley family, getting the Parkinson family out of the way and then dealing with the threat from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Harry needed to come first, but everything was piling up and it couldn't be put off for long.

Sighing, Lucius stood and placed his now empty glass of whiskey onto the coffee table. He gently pulled his Wife up from her seat and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment with both Harry and Draco asleep. We will talk to Harry tomorrow, let us just pray he hasn't buried all of his memories overnight after his sharing session this afternoon."

Lucius went up the stairs with Narcissa and into the Master Suite of the manor. Showering and then preparing for bed, Lucius lay next to Narcissa and tried to turn off his racing mind, but it proved impossible. Harry needed help and he hadn't taken notice of it before. He had known Harry had had a very poor upbringing, yet he had never asked his son-in-law about it.

Now every time he closed his eyes he saw a tiny waif of a child that resembled Harry drowning in a pond and his own son, so very upset, growing up and getting more bitter and miserable until he reached his graduation and was forced into marriage with Pansy Parkinson. His son's face as he watched his bride walk down the aisle towards him, a bride he would never be happy with because it wasn't Harry. A bride he could never procreate an Heir with because his spouse was the wrong gender. The chilling memories haunted him until he woke at dawn, fitful and unrested. This needed to be sorted out…quickly.

* * *

Harry woke up to a screaming wail and he rolled out of bed, still half asleep and went into the boys' nursery. Following the noise he picked up the crying baby before snatching a premade bottle of milk and sending a heating charm through it. Squeezing out a few drops onto his bare forearm, Harry sat heavily into the rocking chair and let his son's mouth take the teat of the bottle to suckle.

Yawning, Harry curled his legs up and rocked the chair, smiling as he felt his baby settle in his arms. Looking down at his baby's face he frowned as gunmetal grey eyes looked back at him from Jarvis' face. The connection was made and Harry's face split into a grin, four months of waiting for Jarvis' baby blue eyes to turn colour were up, his middle son's eyes were grey, like Lucius and Janus's eyes.

Launching himself to his feet, Harry manoeuvred himself into his bedroom, careful not to dislodge Jarvis' bottle from his mouth and sat on Draco's bare waist.

"Not now Harry." Draco mumbled, trying to turn over. "M' too tired for sex."

"Draco, Jarvis' eyes!"

That woke him up and his silver eyes snapped open to look at Harry holding their middle son, who was feeding happily.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked sitting up carefully, holding Harry's hips gently.

"They've gone grey!"

Draco peered over Jarvis and smiled, he kissed his little son, before coming up to kiss Harry.

"So they have. A son with navy blue eyes, a son with silver eyes and now a son with grey eyes."

Harry smiled happily and Draco smiled at its appearance. Harry's mood was lighter than it had been yesterday.

He sat up cuddling Harry as his Husband fed Jarvis. He savoured the peace and quiet, savoured the feel of having Harry in his arms. This would be one of the last times he would be able to for a while, he mused, he would be back at Hogwarts tonight and Harry and their sons wouldn't be with him.

He committed to memory what it felt like to have Harry on his lap, in his arms. His smell, his shape, his weight, everything would be different when he next saw him, this was too hard. He didn't want to give Harry up. He shouldn't have to! It should be safe for him and Harry and their children to go to fucking school! How he loathed Dumbledore and the Weasels. He'd get rid of them; he'd get rid of them all for Harry. So Harry and his children could live without fear of their deaths being around the next corner.

His heart had almost stopped when he had read that the Ministry was going to reconsider the legalisation of the blood baptism. They were counting on that ritual to keep the boys safe after they turned a year old. They had just known that Dumbledore had been behind it and Draco _would_ kill the man before the blood baptism was made illegal.

His family had too many enemies for their sons to be unprotected. The Archaic protection was the only way to ensure their sons would be safe from the rest of the world. It was damned lucky that they had enough titles to cover all three boys under the protection. He prayed that this next baby was a girl. He honestly didn't care what sex the baby was, but it would be so much easier with a baby girl, she would automatically be under the Archaic protection, a boy wouldn't be and they didn't have another title to give the baby.

"What's that look for love?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm worried about the new baby." He answered honestly. "About if the baby's a boy." He elaborated as Harry frowned. "If this baby is a boy, we won't be able to place him under the Archaic protection."

Harry smiled and kissed him softly. "We have one more title love or are you forgetting that I'm the Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black? I can still name an Heir."

Draco felt as if his world had just tilted on its axis. He knew that if he had been standing, his legs would have collapsed under him he felt so relieved. How could he have forgotten that Harry was the Head of the Potter family and the Black family? His Father had been so proud of that little fact.

It had helped immensely in convincing his Father that Harry was perfect marrying material for his only son and Heir, reminding him that he would only ever be Head of the Malfoy family, where Harry had two titles and would be seen as more desirable on the Pureblood bachelor list than himself because of it. The more titles an Heir inherited, the more money, so they were instantly more desirable and boosted up the list.

"If this baby happens to be a boy, we'll have to name him a Black and name him as the Black Heir." Harry continued.

"I'm so relieved right now I could kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" Harry asked shyly.

"The baby that is happily feeding in your lap." Draco smiled back.

"You know, I don't too much like that all of our children have different last names." Harry lamented. "Don't get me wrong, I know it's necessary for their safety and the continuation of our family lines. But damn it, we have a Malfoy, a Potter and a Potter-Malfoy, if we have another boy we will have a Black as well. I'm sort of hoping for a girl so at least she can be a Potter-Malfoy with Dante."

"I know it's all mixed up love, but just because they are named Heirs to different houses doesn't mean they are any less our children. Just love the fact that when they're older they won't try to kill each other off to claim the title of Head of the Family."

Harry shuddered in revulsion that anyone would kill off their own family members just for a bit more money and prestige.

"I couldn't ever see our children being that way." He told Draco. "I want our children to love one another, not trying to kill each other for a few more Galleons."

"It happens all the time in Pureblood families. It's why most Purebloods only have one child, unless the baby is a girl, then they will keep having children until they have a boy to carry on the family name."

"Unless there is a male Heir out in the world that already has continued on the family name." Harry stated, remembering what Lucius had taught him.

"But most families will wish for their own children to take on the title Head of House, so they will try for a boy none the less."

"Promise me that we will treat all of our children equally. I want them to love each other, not become so jealous of each other that they are willing to kill over it."

Draco cuddled Harry and kissed a peachy cheek, there was a plumpness coming to Harry's face that he had had the last time he was pregnant. His love was gaining weight and Draco happily squeezed Harry's thickening waist. He adored Harry's pregnant body if nothing else about this new baby.

"Part of the reason Purebloods kill each other is upbringing Harry. We won't ever treat our children so badly, they will know they are loved and cherished and we will teach them to love and cherish each other, they won't ever have a need to kill each other."

"We will teach them to respect each other and us." Harry whispered gently, pulling the empty bottle from Jarvis' mouth and sitting him up to burp him.

"They can learn that easily just by copying us, I respect you so much Harry, you're such an inspiration and source of strength to me."

"It's so easy to respect you love, you are my support and I respect you so much for supporting me and our growing family. I love you."

Draco grinned and nuzzled the cheek he had recently kissed. Harry would never know how special him saying what he had had made him feel. He felt loved, wanted, needed.

"The other two will be awake soon." Harry sighed, relaxing back into Draco's arms. "My bum has gone numb."

Draco grinned at Harry's refusal to swear in front of their sons.

"Do you want to get up?"

"No. It's numb from the abuse it went through last night."

"Oh, you mean it's sore and you want me to rub it better?"

"You can kiss it better if you carry on." Harry looked at him over his shoulder an impish smile on his pretty mouth.

"I'd be honoured to."

Harry let out a little giggle and pressed a kiss to Draco's mouth. Harry melted into the kiss and let his body relax further, until his suddenly full bladder made him squirm uncomfortably.

He sighed and pulled away from Draco and gently placed Jarvis on the bed, watched by Draco, who had one white-blonde eyebrow raised as he dashed as quickly as his uncoordinated body allowed into the bathroom to relieve himself. One thing about pregnancy he wouldn't miss was the dashing to the bathroom every five minutes.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked from his place playing with a huffing Jarvis.

"Much." Harry grinned, clambering back onto the bed to play with Jarvis and Draco.

They managed to play with their middle son for twenty minutes before their play was forcibly abandoned when Jarvis soiled himself.

"I've got him." Draco told him with a slight grimace, picking the mewling baby up and carrying him into the bathroom to clean him up, leaving Harry to lay back and relax in their bed for a few more moments before a crying baby had him slipping once again from the high bed and going into his sons' nursery.

"Come on Lexin love." Harry cooed, picking up his oldest son and cradling him carefully.

Harry repeated the process of heating the premade bottle of milk before checking the temperature and putting the teat to Lexin's mouth.

Tear filled navy blue eyes looked up at him and Harry smiled gently, brushing Lexin's baby fine, blonde hair away from his face, caressing the chubby cheek and touching the tiny little upturned nose.

He looked over the side of the cot to Dante, who was sleeping peacefully on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other on his chest, little fist being sucked mercilessly in a dribble covered mouth.

Harry shook his head at the adorable picture Dante made and carefully took a picture with his ever present camera, which he had left on the armoire that they stored the boys' clothing in.

He would have to get the photos developed soon, he mused to himself as he checked how many photos he had left in his camera memory. There was room for only seventeen more photos.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked, coming back into the nursery with a freshly clean and bathed Jarvis.

"He's fine, just hungry and Dante is still sleeping. Look how adorable he is."

Draco peered over the side of the cot as he went to get out some clothes for Jarvis; he shook his head at his adorable son.

"He's still sucking his fist then." He commented.

"Do you think it's anything to be worried over?" Harry fretted.

"No. I think it's just comfortable for him, sucking his fist reassures him and makes him feel secure. I'll bet you ten galleons he becomes independent first."

"I'm not betting on our sons!" Harry stated furiously, but he knew Draco had a point.

Jarvis and Lexin relied upon him and Draco to reassure them, Dante didn't need them as much. If he was uncomfortable or upset he would suck his fist, though he still needed comfort and physical reassurance if he was frightened or distressed and he of course still cried when he was wet or hungry, but if he was fine and awake, he didn't cry for attention, he happily sucked his fist.

"I hate that he doesn't need us as much as Lexin and Jarvis, is that selfish?"

"No love." Draco told him as he fought with a kicking and squirming Jarvis to get his trousers on. "I don't like it either, but we have to accept it, we can't take his security comfort from him at four months old, hell I had mine until I was eleven!"

Harry chuckled at the reminder of Draco's little jade green dragon, Drake. It was tucked away in Draco's childhood bedroom; Draco had showed it to him several times when Harry had asked.

Harry still couldn't believe that Draco had had a brand new bedroom when he turned thirteen to acknowledge him entering his teenaged years and to physically show the mental transition of him leaving his childhood and entering his teenaged years by leaving behind all of his old games and toys and entering a more adult room.

Harry had had something similar happen to him, but not on the same scale. When he had first arrived at the Dursley household at fifteen months, he had been kept in the cupboard under the sink, or so his Aunt had delighted in telling him. It was to keep him out of the way, back when the cupboard under the stairs was the storage room for Dudley's pram, bouncer and baby walker.

Then when he was three and physically unable to fit under the sink anymore, he had been moved into the cupboard under the stairs. Dudley was too big to fit into the walker and bouncer, so they had been sent to a charity shop and the pram had been exchanged for a heavy duty pushchair which folded away and joined Harry under the stairs.

Then when he was nearing eleven, that letter had come and he had been moved into his very own bedroom. It was the bare essentials, but he had a proper bed, a desk, a chair and a wardrobe, but most importantly, at least to him, he had his own private space.

"I never had one, so I don't know at what age to take it away." Harry confided softly. "What if I do something wrong? Or I take his security away by accident or too soon? I don't know! I relied on myself for so long, I learned through very painful ways that no scrap of material or sucking would keep me safe. I used to suck my thumb you know? I had my hair yanked, my face slapped and my head hit until I learnt that if I sucked my thumb, I'd get a beating for it."

Draco had stiffened right up until his spine was a stiff rod of bone. He picked Jarvis up and placed him into a cot, before taking Lexin from Harry, burping him and placing him in the last cot. He pulled Harry from the nursery and picked him up and placed him on their bed, crawling onto it after him.

He wrapped Harry up in his arms and held him, running his fingers through the nest of hair, silently encouraging Harry to speak.

"I used to think I could get away with sucking my thumb at night, when I was in my cupboard, but even then I was always caught. Uncle would check on me before he went to bed and beat me if I was sucking my thumb, Aunt would wake me up in the mornings and smack me if she caught me sucking my thumb and even if I went to bed later than them and rose before them I was still caught, my first few teeth left marks on my thumb and they'd always check it in the mornings and throughout the rest of the day. I started associating sucking either of my thumbs with pain, so eventually, through necessity, I stopped. I learnt that I couldn't rely on anything or anyone to keep the pain away, only myself. If I kept my head down and did exactly as asked, I wouldn't get hurt, but even then I was still starved. I don't think all the food I ate in a week made up a single decent meal."

Draco held Harry impossibly tighter and tried to swallow the lump of tears in his throat. How could _anyone_ treat a child so badly? Why did they treat him so badly? Harry was such an amazing man; he was so kind and courteous, was so loving and caring. He always had been, he was so caring he had put rivalry on the backbench just to treat him for a scratch, true it had been a deep scratch and had left a small scar, but if the tables had been reversed, Draco would have probably been laughing about the incident with his friends and the thought made him feel sick, bile burning his throat as he realised if the tables had been turned he wouldn't be here, on this bed, holding Harry who was now his beloved Husband, who wouldn't be pregnant with their fourth child and there wouldn't be an occupied nursery attached to his bedroom.

He squeezed his eyes shut and sent a silent prayer to Morgana that Harry had been so mature, had been such a kind and wonderful person and had been a bigger man than Draco could have ever been at the age of thirteen.

"It's alright love." Draco comforted when he was back in control of his voice. "I'll get you through this. I will help you until everything is sorted through. I don't care about anything else but caring for you. I'm completely devoted to you."

Harry smiled sadly and cuddled up to Draco, loving those big arms as they tightened further around him.

"Does it help for me to admit that I'm fully devoted to you as well?"

"Just a little."

They shared a secret smile and happily kissed. A knock on their door broke them apart before that passionate kiss could turn into anything more and Draco called for whoever was outside to enter after he had dressed himself and Harry in a pair of boxer shorts.

Lucius came, showered and fully dressed, into their bedroom and looked disapprovingly to their near naked forms entwined on the bed. It was then that Harry actually realised that he and Draco were only wearing their boxer shorts and he blushed brightly, trying to hide himself inside the circle of Draco's arms.

"If you could both get up and dressed and join the rest of us for breakfast." Lucius commented in a slow drawl.

"Of course Father, give us ten minutes."

"Are the triplets awake yet?"

"Lexin and Jarvis are, but Dante isn't." Harry replied promptly, anything to get his Father-in-Law out of the room quicker so his head didn't explode from the amount of blood in it.

Lucius nodded and turned to leave. "Ten minutes." He reminded them before striding through the door and closing it behind him with a sharp snap.

"I'm going to be interrogated aren't I?" Harry asked almost silently.

"Not if you don't want to be Harry, I'll make damned sure of it."

"If I don't get it over and done with today, they'll just interrogate me tomorrow, when you aren't here to stop them. I'd rather have you here with me when it all comes out, you help comfort and sooth me better than my thumbs ever could."

Draco chuckled and cuddled Harry close, before sighing and hoisting himself up, so much for the rest and relaxation he had planned to indulge in before he had to go back to school, but if it helped Harry, he'd sacrifice any and all creature comforts and work doubly hard to help Harry get over the heinous ordeal he had gone through as a child.

Pulling Harry up by the hands, Draco caressed Harry as much as he could get away with as they dressed, even going so far as to lightly pinch Harry's ass, before those beautiful, taut cheeks were slipped into tight denim.

"Draco, stop it!" Harry chastised lightly, a cheeky grin on his face that belied his words.

Draco got in one last grope before wailing and discomfited sounds came from the nursery. Pouting exaggeratedly, Draco followed a laughing Harry into the next room before he scooped up Dante as he cried for his breakfast and Harry picked up a mewling Lexin to change him.

After very quick baths for their oldest and youngest sons, Harry and Draco settling for a cleansing charm each, they dressed their two remaining sons before Harry scooped up Jarvis and they headed downstairs.

Harry just knew that he wasn't going to like today. He knew he was going to be forced to relive very painful and humiliating memories. To go through them in explicit detail until it was engrained in his mind and the nightmares returned for the next couple of months without Draco there to hold him and sooth him when they woke him up.

They made it to the breakfast room with only a minute to spare and Lucius did not look happy that they had kept them waiting, he looked so disapproving that Harry hastened to explain their delay.

"Dante woke up and wanted his bottle. We bathed the boys before we came down as well because we didn't do it last night."

"That's alright sweetheart." Narcissa told him gently. "Why don't you place them in their bassinets and eat your breakfast?"

Harry placed Jarvis and Lexin in a bassinet each as Draco placed Dante in his own bassinet, but he couldn't eat anything. His porridge tasted like slime and his dry toast was like chewing rubber. He gave up after only a few mouthfuls of each and settled for sipping on his green tea, ignoring the horrible taste that he would never get used to. He just really hated tea of any kind, white tea, black tea, green tea, jasmine tea, peppermint tea. He hated all of it.

He was being watched like a hawk and it was twisting his stomach into knots, it didn't help that Snape was here either. It was Sunday and he had no lessons and no students to torment, no one would miss the Professor for a few hours.

It became infinitely worse when Lucius went to greet Healer Almus and invited the man to sit with them. Today was going to be painful and everything was going to be recorded by the Mind Healer. He clutched his cup like a lifeline and wrapped both legs around one of Draco's under the table, begging for support and comfort. Draco's arm immediately went around his shoulders and tucked him in under his armpit and his head under his chin.

"Hello Harry." Healer Almus said gently.

"Hello." Harry replied softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"Remember the rule Harry, no lying."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Insecure. I feel insecure."

"I guessed that from the way you are clinging to your Husband. Is it my presence that is upsetting you?"

"No."

"Is it the knowledge of what we are about to talk about what has you feeling so insecure?"

Harry nodded and clung to Draco tighter.

"Does Draco help you feel more secure?"

"Yes. He makes me feel very safe."

"Good, that's good."

Harry heard rustling and looked over the other side of the table to see the Healer rooting around in the bag he had brought. He pulled out what looked like a very round paperweight. It looked like a ball had been cut in half and had been filled with blue liquid. It was made of what looked like glass but made a noise like stone when Healer Almus placed it on the wooden table.

"This is a Truth Orb Harry. It detects lies."

"You don't trust me?" Harry demanded angrily.

"I trust you Harry, but I don't think you can trust you. Would you tell the whole truth if you were embarrassed by a particular part of a memory? Would you omit something that could potentially be very important to letting go of the pain you carry?" The Healer explained and Harry frowned. He didn't know the answer and Healer Almus seemed to recognise that.

"It will also pick up on things that you have either forgotten or can't remember happening. It will help both you and me to make a clearer picture of your memories and to work through everything so nothing is left when we are done and you hold no pain in your mind nor in your sub conscience."

Harry bit his lip and nodded his understanding. They wanted their pound of blood and another pound of flesh. The whole truth and nothing but the truth, Harry just prayed that he was able to hide some of the more humiliating things that had happened to him, at least until he felt more comfortable in sharing them.

Snuggling up to Draco, Harry looked across the table and waited for the first question, the first hurdle that he needed to overcome, his inability to talk to anyone about what had happened to him so long ago.

It was a milestone for him really, to talk about what he had gone through after holding it so close to his chest for all of these years. He looked to the Truth Orb and sighed silently. There was no hiding, no lying, no omitting anything. He swallowed and forced himself to breathe deeply and evenly to prepare himself for the first question. Would it be straightforward or would it be one of those questions that required a small speech for an answer? He didn't know and it killed him.

He begged with his eyes for the Healer to stop faffing about with his papers and parchment and to just ask him something already, but when Healer Almus looked up at him, an endless patience in his eyes, in his expression and in his body language, Harry didn't want him to even open his mouth, but the ball was out of his court, it wasn't his decision anymore and Healer Almus started the interrogation regardless of his readiness to deal with the situation.

* * *

A/N: Yes I stopped where I did for a reason. The chapter was nearing twenty thousand words by the time I was finished, so I cut it right back to nine thousand and split the chapter into two. But instead of thinking of how I robbed you of a twenty thousand word chapter, think instead of how quickly the next chapter is going to be up.

Also to the graphic and very horrific anonymous review I received. I think you're the sick one after what you wrote, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? Normal people just don't go around saying things like that! Perhaps you need a Mind Healer yourself.

All of these anonymous reviews and flames are _not_ going to put me off writing or even stop me from writing, all they do is spurn me to write even more and get out even more chapters, which is quite bad as I miss more mistakes that way, which is why I forced myself to wait another week before I uploaded this one so I could read through it properly to ensure I picked out all the mistakes I possibly could.

If you see any mistakes, just point them out to me and I'll correct them, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's one of my favourites, right up there with the birth of Lexin, Jarvis and Dante. Thanks as always to my dedicated readers and reviewers, who without you I couldn't have reached over **one hundred thousand hits** nor could I have gotten **four hundred and fifty-five reviews**.

StarLight Massacre. X


	31. Memory Induced Pain

_Last Time_

_It was a milestone for him really, to talk about what he had gone through after holding it so close to his chest for all of these years. He looked to the Truth Orb and sighed silently. There was no hiding, no lying, no omitting anything. He swallowed and forced himself to breathe deeply and evenly to prepare himself for the first question. Would it be straightforward or would it be one of those questions that required a small speech for an answer? He didn't know and it killed him. _

_He begged with his eyes for the Healer to stop faffing about with his papers and parchment and to just ask him something already, but when Healer Almus looked up at him, an endless patience in his eyes, in his expression and in his body language, Harry didn't want him to even open his mouth, but the ball was out of his court, it wasn't his decision anymore and Healer Almus started the interrogation regardless of his readiness to deal with the situation._

Chapter Thirty-Two – Memory Induced Pain

"Alright Harry, shall we begin with how you feel holding that cup of tea?" Healer Almus asked.

Harry looked down at the cup he was holding and frowned, he had forgotten he was even holding it.

"It's green tea, I never knew it existed until Healer Tipoin recommended it when I was pregnant with the triplets. I guess I just don't make the connection from green tea to the tea _they_ used to throw over me."

The blue liquid in the Truth Orb stayed blue and Healer Almus smiled and jotted something down on his parchment.

"Narcissa and Lucius have told me that you used to handle cups of black and white tea for them, how did you feel then?"

Harry swallowed and thought back to all the times he had handled cups of tea. He couldn't think at all, his mind was drawing a blank and his hands felt sweaty from their place wrapped around the delicate looking china teacup.

"Take your time Harry."

Harry shook his head, he couldn't remember, he couldn't think.

"Okay, perhaps a different approach. How would you feel if I asked you to get a cup of tea for me?"

A spike of panic laced through him at the mere mention of getting tea for a near stranger. It was gone quickly, leaving him feeling startled and dizzy.

"Panicked." Harry replied through his dry throat. He took a sip of his green tea; it tasted even viler than normal. "I feel panicked and dizzy, afraid of the possibility that you might throw it over me, constricted, trapped and unable to find a good enough excuse to not do it without people getting suspicious."

"Brilliant Harry, you're doing so well." Max told him. "So is it fair to say that you feel trapped and unable to get yourself out of the situation without arousing suspicion, hinting at the need to hide your fears so others don't find out."

"Yes. I needed to hide my fears or have them used against me. It's a horrible feeling, knowing people who despise the very air you breathe have power over you."

"Power over you how?"

"They could control me. Punish me with something which would cause me so much distress that I sometimes passed out."

"What sort of things Harry?"

"Water, I couldn't hide my fear of water."

"So they used your fear of water against you?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, feeling more and more out of control.

"It's alright Harry." Draco soothed. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"How did they use water to punish you Harry? What sort of things did you have to do to be punished with one of your greatest fears?"

"They used the bath. They had to get rid of the pond when I fell in. The police and child services 'recommended' getting rid of it, but he said that it was more of a demand than a request. They got rid of it to seem normal as normal people would have been horrified by what happened and would have gladly gotten rid of the pond."

"So they used the bath instead?"

"Yes and if they knew the neighbours were away on holiday or just out for the day, they used the inflatable swimming pool."

"Was it in all weather conditions or just in the summer?"

"All weather conditions, more often than not in winter. Not only did it cause me more pain, but none of the neighbours would be outside to hear me thrashing about in the icy water."

"Was it just pushing your head under the water? Or was it being in the water itself?"

"Everything, I was afraid the minute I saw where I was being dragged. I knew the fear and pain would start the minute I touched the water."

"Alright Harry. How else did they punish you?"

"With pain, with water and…"

Harry swallowed and looked down and moved closer into Draco, who rubbed his goose bumped arms.

"Come on Harry." Draco encouraged. "You're doing so well."

"They used…they liked to withhold food."

"They starved you?" Max asked keeping his anger and disgust deeply buried.

He hated his job sometimes, he hated how he needed to keep himself so distanced, he liked helping people, but his job as a Mind Healer, especially when he was working on a child case, gave him terrible nightmares. Some of the things he was told he just could not forget and leave in work when he went home.

"Yes."

"When did this punishment start? How often was it employed?"

"It started when I was about six I think. Dudley accused me of eating his dinner so he could get more food. I was forbidden to eat breakfast the next morning. It went from there when they saw that the hunger pains caused me so much discomfort."

"How often did you have to go through with being starved Harry? Is that why you are suffering from such serious deficiencies and malnutrition?"

"It was one of the more popular punishments. They went from denying me the odd meal to forbidding me to eat for a week or more at one time and I assume it's where all my deficiencies came from."

"Do you know the longest time you went without food?"

"I…about two weeks…" Harry started but flinched when the Truth Orb went red.

"What were you going to finish with?" Healer Max encouraged.

"Two weeks maybe more." Harry answered timidly. The Orb stayed blue.

"The Orb is directing us at the maybe more than two weeks direction Harry, was it less than three weeks?"

"Yes." The Orb stayed blue.

"So more than two weeks, but less than three. That is still a very substantial amount of time to go without eating Harry, how did you cope?"

Harry blushed and quivered in Draco's arms. No one spoke, no one prompted him, but no one told him that he didn't have to answer if he found it too uncomfortable. If he could get away with not answering because he wasn't comfortable with this situation then this session wouldn't be taking place at all.

"When I was a bit older than nine I found that filling myself up with water helped with the hunger pains." Harry confided softly.

He hoped to god the Healer didn't ask about when he was younger, but the god's were not on his side today at all, far from his answer drawing attention away from his younger years, it drew Max's attention to them all the more.

"What about before then Harry? When you didn't know that water helped with the hunger pains? How did you cope with it between the ages of six and nine?"

Harry breathed in deeply and drew courage from his Husband when Draco's hand found and wound around his own, squeezing gently in silent support.

"In the winters I didn't cope at all. I was in constant pain from the hunger, I used to cry nearly all day, every day, but it just made me feel worse."

"And in the summers?"

"I used to eat the grass. I was always outside doing the gardening and I tried it once when I was six. I had gone about a week and a half with nothing but three glasses of water a day, I would have eaten anything."

"Did it work?"

"For a while. The pains always came back after an hour or two."

Though they didn't show it, the group observing the Healer and Harry were horrified. Harry had been starved to the point where he had been forced to survive on grass and water? What sort of people _were_ his relatives?

"Okay Harry. Now yesterday you referred to your relatives by pronouns only, today do you think you could mention them by name? It will help your mind make a link to the people who actually did this to you Harry and that will help you by grouping them all together so you don't have any lingering pain when this is over."

Harry swallowed hard, his face whiter than any of them had ever seen before. Draco felt useless; he couldn't do a damned thing to help Harry or make him feel more secure or comfortable, all he could do was sit here and hold his damned hand and it killed him.

"She…she is P…Petunia." Harry gasped out like the name was literally acid and was burning his throat and mouth as he said it.

Draco couldn't stand this any longer; he tugged Harry up onto his lap and wrapped his arms completely around Harry and the baby bump.

"Take your time Harry." He soothed, kissing that pale, pale cheek.

"Cousin was Dudley." Harry continued, wrapping his own arms around Draco's neck, it helped that he was no longer facing the Healer or the elder Malfoys and Snape. He couldn't bear to see their faces when they finally realised he was damaged and wasn't good enough for Draco.

"So He and It were who Harry?" Max prompted after three minutes of dead silence.

"He was…was Vernon." Harry choked. "It was Mar…It was Marge."

Max wrote all of Harry's answers down in his notebook. It was specially charmed for privacy and confidentiality, no one outside of himself and Harry could open and read it.

"Was Marge the worst of them Harry?"

"I…don't know." Harry replied hesitantly. "She only visited now and again, but when she did visit, I remember the fear I felt. She went out of her way to make sure I was as uncomfortable and afraid of her as possible. She liked hurting me. He did as well, but he thought I was contagious so he never went out of his way to hurt me, only if I was in his way or if I had done something bad."

"Bad, like what Harry? Remember, no pronouns, use their names."

"Bad like burning the food that I wasn't allowed to eat. Going near Dudley, getting in her…in Petunia's way, doing my chores wrong, not finishing my chores, I stole a grape once, when I was young and I was just too hungry not to and I got beaten for it."

"Do you think you should have been beaten for those things Harry? Do you think what you did was bad?"

"I…maybe, I…I must have been or they wouldn't have done it!" Harry answered.

"So, if that was bad and you have to be punished for being bad…do you think Draco would have ever been beaten like that if he had done any of the things you had?"

"No!" Harry replied sharply.

"But he's done exactly the same as you, why should you have different punishments?"

"Draco's never done any of the bad things I have!"

"I broke Mother's favourite porcelain figurine when I was nine." Draco told him. "She loved it, it had been her Great-Grandmother's, it was near enough priceless and I purposely broke it. I wanted to know what would happen if I dropped it from the highest window in the manor onto the gravel outside. What would your relatives have done if you had done something like that Harry?"

"I was beaten black and blue and was denied food for three days when I knocked over a potted plant when I was ten, it had costed fifteen pounds from the garden centre, I'd hate to think what would happen if I ever did something like that to any of their stuff."

"Harry I just had a telling-off and wasn't allowed to ride my broom for a week after I did it. Mother was so upset, but never once was I hit or even cuffed about the ear."

"You…you weren't?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No."

"Harry, think now to when your sons are that age. They are ten years old and have just broken something very valuable to you. How would you react? Would you beat them until they couldn't stand up? Deny them food?"

"Of course I won't!" Harry screamed in outrage. "What sort of person do you think I am?"

"If it's not alright for your sons to be treated like that, if it's not alright for Draco to be treated like that, then why Harry is it alright for you to be treated like that? Why are you different? Why do you deserve to be beaten and starved but no one else?"

"Because no one deserves to be treated like I was."

"Why Harry?"

"Because I was just a Freak that no one cared about! Draco and I love our sons; they have us to care for them. Draco had his family to care about him. I had no one."

"So you deserved what you got because no one cared about you?"

"Yes. I was just a Freak; if I wasn't a wizard they wouldn't have hated me."

"Can you be one hundred percent sure of that Harry?"

Harry blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up at the Healer. He bit his lip. There was no way to be completely sure.

"No, but they always told me it was my magic that made me a freak, I always thought that if I didn't have magic that they'd like me more."

"Do you think people like them could love anyone Harry?"

"They love Dudley."

"So Dudley isn't abused?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "No, he isn't abused."

Harry had the shock of his life when the Truth Orb went red. His eyebrows lowered as his face fell into a frown. He tried to think back to any time at all when Dudley was hit or smacked, denied food or forced to do chores but he never had been.

"I think your Orb is broken."

"Tell me instead Harry, what is Dudley like?"

"He's a spoilt bully. He likes to stand on street corners, smoking and drinking and doing drugs, beating up the little kids and hurting people's pets and throws rocks at cars and windows."

"Is Dudley healthy?"

"No. He's grossly overweight and has trouble moving and even breathing."

"Is it his parents' fault that Dudley is so overweight?"

"Well yes, but they blame it on me; they seem to think that I've cast a spell on him or something. They tried putting him on a diet, but at the first tantrum the diet went away, even when the nurse told them that Dudley could possibly die before he was thirty."

"That's abuse right there Harry, it isn't the same abuse as you've suffered through or even on the same level, but Petunia and Vernon are abusing Dudley in another way. They are over feeding him and probably always have done and they are neglecting him by refusing to see the real problem. Instead of admitting they have done wrong and working to do something about it, they are instead blaming you for their son's weight and they are continuing to ignore it. They are abusing Dudley by overfeeding him and they are neglecting him by refusing to admit that he needs help and actually refusing getting him that help through stubbornness."

Harry felt slightly overwhelmed by this revelation, he was used to thinking of Dudley as a huge bully, who had made his life hell by getting him into trouble and always making things worse for him, but his development book said that babies and children learnt by copying their parents.

Uncle Vernon hit him, so Dudley hit him. Aunt Petunia called him a freak, so Dudley called him a freak. Was Dudley as much a victim as he was? Had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia abused Dudley as much as they had done him?

"You are doing it again Harry." Healer Max cut into his thoughts, looking at him sadly.

"Doing what?"

"Downplaying what you have been through. The abuse Dudley has suffered is nowhere near the sheer level of pain you have been through. At most all Dudley has suffered through is over indulgence. He has been spoilt and overfed, pampered and more than likely had his every wish or want granted. You on the other hand have had to suffer through so much pain and torture. I can guarantee that Vernon and Petunia do not see what they have done to Dudley as abuse. You on the other hand, they knew exactly what they were doing to you, using your fears against you, starving you, beating you. Can you see how the two situations are different?"

"Yes, but children learn through copying their parents, Dudley can't be faulted for doing to me exactly what his parents did. He was just copying them."

"Not all the blame can lie with his parents Harry. We all have an instinctual grasp on what is right and what is wrong. Tell me, does Petunia or Vernon smoke? Do they stand on street corners throwing stones at people and cars? Do they go around hurting the neighbourhood pets? Does Dudley tell his parents about what he does?"

"No."

"Then if Dudley learns from copying his parents, how did he learn to do those things when his parents never have? Why does he hide what he does if he doesn't think what he does is wrong? You see Harry, Dudley knows right from wrong, but he _chooses_ to do the wrong things. That is why he is as much to blame as his parents. Young children copy their parents; but most teenagers do not do anything unless they choose to or are forced to. Did Petunia or Vernon ever force Dudley to hurt you?"

"No. He did it anyway, at home, at school, with his friends. His friends were just as bad sometimes; he made them play a game called Harry Hunting. When they realised they wouldn't get into trouble with my Aunt and Uncle for it and that their parents would never know about it, it became their favourite game."

"Okay Harry, you're doing great, but this next question might be a bit much for you. You've said that you are physically abused and it is clear you are mentally and emotionally abused, but have you ever been sexually abused or sexually molested by anyone?"

Harry's eyes were wide are saucers at that question. He shook his head. "No, never."

The Orb flashed red and Draco's arms tightened painfully, Narcissa gasped and Janus crushed the handle of his coffee mug.

"I…no! No, not by them…at the wedding, Cygnus Black was the only one who ever tried anything like that, I swear!"

The Orb stayed blue and the tension levels drained out of the room. Draco's arms stayed tight around him, but cool lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"I take it from the reactions that this is a known occurrence?"

"Yes, my Father got very drunk at Harry and Draco's wedding reception. He admitted under Veritaserum that he couldn't remember doing or thinking anything of the sort, but he did say that he found Harry attractive. I haven't spoken to him since and he is not allowed anywhere near Harry." Narcissa told the Healer stiffly.

"Right so you have never been sexually assaulted or abused by the hands of anyone before Cygnus Black?" Max turned back to Harry after making a few notes.

"Never. Not before him and not after either, he's the only one and Draco helped me through that bad experience. _They_ thought that I was contagious, they weren't about to do anything like that to me when the only time they ever touched me was to beat the hell out of me and even then it was more often than not with a weapon."

"You make it sound as if that's a good thing Harry. That just because they haven't added sexual abuse to their very long list of offences they should be praised, they shouldn't be."

Harry swallowed his slight happiness at having at least one thing not done to him quickly. He clutched at Draco tighter and licked his dry lips. He reached forward and pulled a glass of water to himself and took a gulp. The cool water helped to stop his head from spinning, he hadn't realised just how disorientated he had been.

"Is there anything that they have done that is particularly bad Harry? Maybe something that sticks in your mind more than anything else or a memory that has a common trigger?"

"Other than the water you mean?"

"Yes, other than the water."

Harry considered the question, rolling around his memories for anything that could be relevant, anything that stuck out, but it had all seemed to blur into one big mess of pain and fear, all the beatings melted into one, all of the insults and invectives mumbled into one big, loud noise. Nothing really stuck out all that much; only one thing prodded at him, one thing that did haunt him more than anything else, but he could have sworn he was over it, why was it coming back now all of a sudden?

"I'm not sure if this falls into abuse, but when I was four, He…Vernon made me watch a film. It was the most horrific thing I've ever had to watch and he forced me to sit there and watch it, he'd pull my hair if I looked away and slap me if I covered my eyes or ears. I lay awake that night, crying and jumping at every small noise. I was a wreck the next day and…and that night, he recreated the film in the house using me as the victim of the film. He scared me so much that I…I wet myself and my heart stopped beating for a moment."

"Let me get this straight Harry, this man terrified you so much that you lost control of your bladder and had a heart murmur? That your heart actually stopped beating for the space of…how many beats? One beat. Two?"

"One full heartbeat, I just couldn't breathe, I was too afraid to breathe in, I thought I was going to die."

"And you don't think that counts as abuse why? Because you weren't beaten?"

"I…yeah, I guess."

"It's mental abuse Harry. Vernon was mentally abusing you by doing something which he knew caused you great fear and then actually prolonging your fear and enhancing it by recreating something he knew would cause you serious distress, panic and fear."

Harry had hated that film, he had hated his Uncle and he had hated himself for reacting so strongly to the film that it gave his Uncle even more power over him. He knew now that the film wasn't real, that it was just a Hollywood blockbuster, but at four he had still believed in the monsters under the bed, Santa Clause and the Easter bunny, of course a film like that would have seemed real to him.

He would have believed in the damned tooth fairy if he hadn't lost half of his milk teeth and gotten no shiny coins for them like Dudley had. He had actually been stupid enough to ask his Aunt, she had told him then that the tooth fairy just didn't like him; he had found out from his Uncle that the tooth fairy wasn't real only a month later as he lost another tooth when he had had his head smacked against the kitchen countertop as he was making lunch.

"Perhaps we should leave it here for today Harry, you've done brilliantly and we wouldn't want to stress you too much in your condition. I think three hours is more than enough for one session."

Harry nodded silently as Lucius stood to shake Max's hand as the man packed away all of his quills, ink and parchment. The boys would be crying soon for a feed anyway and he felt drained. He had spoken about things he never had before and it was raking up a lot of old memories that he had wanted to keep buried.

"I'll see you next week for your full evaluation Harry."

Harry shook Max's hand and then Draco did, though his Husband didn't make a move to stand up or to dislodge Harry from his place in his lap.

Harry snuggled into Draco and closed his eyes, just for a minute, he needed to try and get back in control of himself; he wouldn't be able to carry on if he couldn't stop thinking about the pain of the memories or the memories themselves.

"The boys have their inoculations today." He stated quietly to Draco, his voice breathy.

"Are you going to go? I can take them myself if you don't feel up to it, or we could even get them postponed."

"No, no, I'll go and the sooner we do it the better, less chance of them catching anything."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck lightly. He didn't want to move, if he moved then he felt like he would turn into a hurricane and rush off to kill those filthy animals that had dared cause Harry such pain and fear.

He swore silently on his life and magic that Harry would never know that kind of fear from him, that Harry would never go without food or water, he loved Harry, Harry was amazing and kind and loving and a million other bright and brilliant things, how could anyone want to hurt him so much, why would they want to hurt him so much?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore dropped back into his armchair and rested his head back against the soft material. He had sweat pouring down his face and his weathered hands shook from strain. It was done.

On the table in front of him lay a mangled golden cup, Helga Hufflepuff's cup to be exact, the fourth of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The diary, the ring, the locket and the cup had now been destroyed without Voldemort any the wiser, this would have been so much easier with that blasted boy on board. He had tried to steer him onto the right path back when the boy was first pregnant, he had tried to get him to come with him to retrieve the locket, but the boy had panicked and fled using a Portkey that he admitted he had overlooked.

He had been furious to have to use a house-elf to help him. He had been livid to find that the locket was a fake, but overjoyed when he recognised the initials in the message. He had gone to Grimmauld Place and demanded the elf tell him where the real locket was using death and dishonour as an incentive.

Now, if his assumptions were correct there were only three Horcruxes left, the diadem, the snake and Harry.

The last two were going to be the hardest, it also didn't help that he had no idea where the diadem was or who had last been in possession of it, he would have to scout around and see if anyone knew of its location.

He had so much to do and so little time. He needed Harry back under his thumb, the quicker the better, the more time Harry spent away from him the less likely it was that he would get him back.

He cursed the Malfoy family, not for the first time, for ever existing. The whole lot of them had caused him problems right back to Ajax Malfoy, who had delighted in opposing him at every turn.

He had destroyed four Horcruxes and it was now, more than ever, when he actually felt his age.

He was tired, so very tired, and weary. He needed the boy because he couldn't do this on his own; he was too old, too tired and not as strong as he once was. He would likely die if he continued this on his own, he needed the boy because he had no intentions of dying anytime soon, he wished to retire and enjoy the rest of his life while he had it.

He wanted control of Hogwarts for as long as he could hold onto it. He needed this control over the school. He had influence over the younger generations of school children. He could control the Sorting Hat slightly to place certain students where he wished, ensuring that all the children he wanted to be outcasts were placed in Slytherin and all those that he needed more than the other students were placed where he needed them, like Hermione Granger. She was a very strong Ravenclaw, but she would never have met Harry if she had been in Ravenclaw. Now he was thinking that perhaps that would have been a good thing, but he had needed her in Gryffindor at the time and she had served her purpose.

Potter had been one of those students caught between two or more houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was a laughable outcome, the Boy-Who-Lived in Hufflepuff? He would be laughed out of his Wizengamot seat! Slytherin? Of course not! Slytherin was not an option for the future defeater of Voldemort! Gryffindor, the house of the brave and noble and light, of course that was the only option for Harry Potter. It helped him greatly that the Hat had already been thinking of putting Harry into Gryffindor, but it still took him a very long while before he had forced the Hat into choosing Gryffindor.

He wasn't ready yet to give that level of power up. He still needed more people to distrust and hate the Slytherin house, he had put a lot of bad children in that house over the years and those children had grown up and done very bad things causing wizarding Britain to become so distrustful of the lot of them as a whole.

It was his revenge on _him_! How dare he snub him and take someone else to that ball! He would destroy the Slytherin house, its reputation was already under heavy suspicion, there were certain jobs that wouldn't take someone on if they knew the applicant used to be a Slytherin and all past Slytherins were held in wary regard.

It was his revenge on _him_ for daring to snub him at that ball. Did that Slytherin not know who he was? No one snubbed him! No one!

* * *

Harry was feeling better, lighter, more grounded an hour after Healer Almus had left. Draco had played a huge part in that, comforting him and making him laugh and smile.

His three sons had to go for their inoculations today, Draco had to go back to Hogwarts and Harry would have to get used to sleeping on his own, without his Husband. He had only done so once in at least two years and that was when he was pregnant with the triplets and had spent overnight in St Mungos because of the almost miscarriage and Lucius had dragged Draco home for some rest, because the elder Malfoy knew that Draco would not rest if he had to sit and look at Harry in a hospital bed.

All three boys were strapped into their carrycots and Lucius had booked the day off of work especially for this event. He didn't want Harry and Draco to go alone, even Janus was coming with them, as if anyone would dare come near them with Lucius Malfoy standing beside them.

Janus flooed through first and Draco followed him with Jarvis and Dante. Harry followed Draco with Lexin and Lucius followed him immediately after. The hospital was near silent and Harry found out why as he peeked around and saw that everyone was watching him, Draco and their sons. He felt his hackles raise and wanted to snarl at them to mind their own damned business, but he clenched his jaw instead and followed Draco.

"Ohh, how adorable!" An elderly woman cooed. "May I?"

Harry smiled, this woman reminded him of Mable, the elderly baby boutique owner in Diagon Alley.

"Of course." Harry told her, holding the carrycot and allowing the woman to gently touch Lexin's cheeks and hair.

"He's a beautiful little thing isn't he dear?" She cooed.

"Yes, I think so, but I can also be accused of being biased." Harry grinned.

The woman let out a tinkling laugh and nodded.

"That you can, but you would be correct regardless, he is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, I have to go now, he and his brothers are having their inoculations today."

"Ooo, good luck to you then dearie, I remember my Robert and John having their inoculations, biggest babies I ever saw! They cried the place down bless them."

Harry grinned and waved goodbye, Lucius' hand on his shoulder in support.

"You're too kind for your own good sometimes." Lucius remarked.

"I wasn't going to ignore a little old lady who just wanted to say hello! Nearly all old ladies like cooing over babies, it's like an unwritten law!" Harry defended.

"My Grandmother would have sooner speared a baby than coo over it." Lucius stated dryly.

"I said nearly all of them, of course there are going to be a few who would rather shove their hands into hot coals rather than hold a baby, personally, I just don't understand them, I think they must have a mental illness myself."

Lucius' mouth curved into a smirk and he patted Harry's slender shoulder.

"Of course you do, you are too soft to do anything else. You would sooner jump into a pool of flesh eating potion than walk past a little old lady struggling with her shopping or a crying toddler."

"Of course I would! Who just walks past a crying toddler or a frail old woman struggling to carry her shopping? If I can help them then I will!"

Lucius shook his head and steered them into Healer Tipoin's office, where Janus was waiting for them with a very worried looking Draco.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"Do you think I would have let anything happen to him?" Lucius demanded.

"No, but I thought you were right behind us!"

"We were, until Harry decided to show Lexin off to a little old woman."

"I was not showing him off! She was happily cooing over our beautiful son."

Draco exhaled and shook his head with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed the side of his head. Harry would never change and personally, he never wanted Harry to change.

"Good afternoon." Healer Tipoin greeted as she walked into the office with a clipboard. "How are you today Harry?"

"I'm alright thank you."

Healer Tipoin didn't ask him if he was sure or anything of the like, but nodded her head and perused the clipboard.

"Right, they are down for the real deal today, aren't they? Which one would you like done first?"

"I…I can't just choose one!" Harry stated. "How can I choose one when I know they're going to be in pain?"

"Alright Harry, it's okay. Lots of parents with more than one child can't choose, just know that these vaccines could one day save their lives. Let's say we do the oldest first, hmm?"

Harry nodded sadly and unstrapped Lexin from his carrycot. His warm bundle of blonde haired baby was happily sleeping, that was going to change the minute those needles went into his tiny, little arm.

"Okay Harry, just hop up onto the bed and hold him still for me, he isn't going to like these at all."

Harry did as he was told and gently, but firmly took hold of Lexin's legs and his right arm, keeping the left arm trapped against his chest.

Healer Tipoin unwrapped the syringe and picked up a small bottle from amongst the dozen or so from on her office desk; she inserted the needle into the top of the bottle and drew out the liquid.

Harry had never had a problem with needles, possibly due to the fact that he had never in his memory received one, but having to watch as that sharp instrument was gently inserted into his son's arm he felt his breath shorten in his chest as Lexin's face screwed up and he screamed bloody murder.

Healer Tipoin dropped the needle into a yellow plastic box and quickly unwrapped and loaded up another needle before proceeding to inject Lexin again and then finally once more before she placed a few polio drops onto his tongue and declared him finished.

Harry was near tears as he listened to Lexin screaming in pain. It was so different to his normal cries, it pulled on every instinct Harry had, he just knew Lexin was in pain from the pitch of his cries and he would have given his very soul to take the pain from him.

Harry cuddled Lexin as Draco held Jarvis and the process began all over again. With two screaming babies and only Dante left Harry could feel the tears burning the corner of his eyes. Draco handed Jarvis to Lucius and hopped back up onto the bed with Dante, who was awake and peering around at his surroundings like he didn't know what to make of them. Harry's heart felt crushed as he watched, still comforting a calming Lexin.

"All done." Healer Tipoin stated as she disposed of the last used needle and the empty vaccination bottle.

Dante was screaming his lungs out and Harry felt useless, powerless. These vaccines could one day save his children's lives, but they caused them such pain and in two months they would have to go through it all again.

"Do you have the Infant Pain Relievers?" Healer Tipoin asked.

"We did have." Harry answered. "They're still at Hogwarts though."

"Here you are." The Healer handed over three of the potions and Harry quickly mixed them with a bottle of milk from the nappy bag on his shoulder, shook it and fed it to Lexin, watching as Lucius and Draco did the same.

"I can't believe we have to do the same again in two months' time." Harry sighed.

"It will be over soon Harry, just one more batch." Healer Tipoin soothed.

"Yeah, and then they have to have their Dragon Pox vaccines."

Healer Tipoin looked into her book and found the appointment. She hummed and turned back to Harry.

"You're having your vaccines done at the same time." She noted.

"Yes. I was never fully immunized as a child. I missed the last jab."

"I take it you are having the four to be on the safe side?"

"Yes, my Grandfather died of Dragon Pox, so we thought that being safe was better than having anyone in the family catch Dragon Pox." Draco answered.

"I think that's wise. Maybe your boys will see how good their Mummy is and will feel better for it." The Healer teased and Harry smiled. That might have been true if Harry could guarantee he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He didn't know how he was going to react to the needles.

Harry burped Lexin, who was pink cheeked and grouchy, but was no longer in any pain. He cuddled his oldest son and kissed his cheeks, smoothed his hair and played with his hands. He'd do anything to make Lexin feel better.

"Come on Harry." Lucius coaxed. "Let us get home."

Harry nodded and walked out of the office, sending a small wave to Healer Tipoin, and back up the corridor to the floo area. Once again people stared and Harry grew angry. This was a hospital! People came here to get help for medical problems, not to be gawped at! His sons had just gone through one of the most horrible experiences a baby could have and he wanted some damned privacy to comfort them in peace!

Again Janus flooed first and Draco followed, Harry carefully took Jarvis when Lucius handed him over and making sure the soot and dust repellent was still covering his sons, Harry took them through the floo and landed in Draco's arms on the other side. He was always hopeless at landing after magical transportation, it just did not agree with him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley giggled as she stuck another of Harry's letters into the book the publishers at Flourish and Blotts had sent her. They were going to pay her a six figure sum for all of the letters Harry had sent her, in chronological order of course, she was just so glad that she had kept them all in a box instead of throwing them away. It proved that she loved him enough if she kept all of the letters he had ever sent her! She would bet that _Draco_ never kept any of Harry's letters.

Snapping off another piece of Spellotape Ginny stuck down the corner of another letter into the book. It was going to be published and on sale for everyone to read and she was going to be filthy rich because everyone was going to want to read these letters.

The publishers had asked for the originals, but Ginny didn't want to part with such a precious piece of her Harry, so she was copying all of the originals and taping the copies into the book and keeping the originals for herself.

She had used five letters to entice readers into buying her book by sending the copies to the Daily Prophet. They were going to appear in tomorrow morning's newspaper. Once Harry read the letters again she was sure that all of his love for her would come pouring back and he would crawl along the floor behind her, begging for her attention and forgiveness, promising to leave Malfoy and his rape babies for her. He would give her everything her heart desired and they would be so happy together, or rather she would be happy, because she was going to make Harry's life a living hell for how he had treated her! Yet Harry would put up with it because he would be so sorry for how he had acted and he would be doing everything he possibly could to make her happy for the rest of his life.

Ginny taped down the last of the letters and closed the book, a picture of her and Harry was on the front, Harry was gazing at her adoringly and in big red words on the pink cover was: Romantic at Heart. Harry Potter's Love Letters.

It was the template book for every other book that was going to be printed. These books were going to sell millions of copies and she was going to be richer than anyone else in the world! Richer than Harry and even Malfoy! Her family would all beg her for money and she would be the successful one of the family! They would all envy her and love her, especially Harry.

* * *

Remus John Lupin was tired. No, he was bone deep exhausted. His mission for the Order was a failure. There were no werewolf packs anywhere that would dare stand against Fenrir Greyback. They would join with him for an easier life.

Greyback was huge, powerful, compelling. Of course no one would stand against the man that could crush a skull with one hand. Even _he_ didn't want to stand against a man who the rumours whispered was looking for him.

It had turned his blood to ice when he had first heard that Greyback was actively searching for him, was hunting him down with his pack. He knew why of course. Greyback was the Dark Lord's pet and he was trying to take away supporters from him, so the vile beast had ordered Greyback to take him out.

He was back in Britain now for the first time in at least nine months and he knew he looked worse than he ever had before. He was as thin as a rake, his hair was almost completely grey through stress and his robes had holes and tears in them. He didn't even want to start on the state of his shoes.

The first thing he did when he got into London was buy a newspaper with his last few Knuts when he saw that Harry was on the front page. He swore that if the papers had started on Harry again like they had after his fourth year he was going to gut someone; he just wasn't in the mood to watch the boy he saw as his being discredited and dishonoured anymore.

_HARRY POTTER: ROMANTIC AT HEART._

_By Apollo Marchled_

_When our Saviour, Harry James Potter, 17, rocked our world with the scandalous story of his sudden and shock marriage to one Draconian Abraxaus Malfoy, 17, this September we thought we had seen the worst of it, but alas, we were wrong. _

_With the secret wedding, the secret pregnancy and the even more secret birth of the Malfoy child we asked ourselves, what is it that the Malfoys do not want us to find out. Accusations of rape and forced marriage through coercion have since scattered our headlines and articles. How else would our Saviour have ended up in the arms of an accused Death Eater?_

_All attempts to see or photograph the child since birth have been thwarted and only this December did the reason come out, the one Malfoy child was in fact THREE! Harry Potter, our beloved Saviour, gave birth to the world's first set of male conceived triplets and all are BOYS! _

_With three male Heirs to the Malfoy name, this reporter had believed that the Malfoy family would dump our hero and go their separate ways, but in a cruel attempt to control our Saviour the Malfoy family has done no such thing, instead keeping our Saviour under lock and key._

_Harry Potter has been spotted in St Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries no less than nine times over the last couple of months, more often than not in the company of a Malfoy male and minus his sons. _

_So we ask ourselves, is the Malfoy family allowing our Saviour to see his own sons? Is our Harry Potter being blackmailed with his children to do as the Malfoy family ask? Is our Boy-Who-Lived still being sexually attacked and abused by the Malfoy Heir, Draco?_

_Then you will remember, of course, the disturbing story of Lucius Malfoy, 48, accused Death Eater and alleged right hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, arriving at St Mungos with a bloodied and battered Harry Potter this past November. We must ask ourselves, what happened to put our Saviour in such a state? Did his Husband, Draco, attack and beat him? Did Lucius Malfoy attack his pregnant Son-in-Law? Why was this allowed to happen when our Saviour is supposedly safe and sound in Hogwarts school?_

_But again we can add to this scandal readers, for several Letters have fallen into this reporter's hands that could cast a giant light over the biggest scandal of the era and lend evidence to the accusation that our Saviour is not where he is by choice._

_Five letters written by our very own Harry Potter to one, Ginny Weasley, 16, have come to my hands and I will share these with you, my dedicated readers. In these letters are declarations of love and want to Miss Weasley and promises of marriage and babies in the future._

_Why readers, would our Mister Potter declare undying love for a woman when he is anyway inclined towards men? Why would our Saviour claim to love a woman when he is supposedly madly in love with the Malfoy Heir?_

_I think you will all agree that this is very fishy. Our Saviour declaring love to a woman when he is supposedly happily married to a man, the secrecy and the lies, the babies and the accusations that are surrounding this huge scandal, will we ever find out the truth, can we possibly uncover this scandal to help our Boy Saviour?_

_Keep reading, readers, because at the first mention of anything new and this reporter will do everything in his power to tell you._

Remus felt himself shaking; every part of him was shaking. He had been gone for nine months, just nine months and when he got back, everything had been turned up on its head.

Harry was _married_ to Draco Malfoy; Harry had three _sons_ by the Malfoy Heir. This wasn't right, nothing felt right about this. Harry _hated_ Draco Malfoy, they fought all the time, they were always at each other's throats. When had this happened, _how_ had this happened?

He did the first thing that came to his head. Get to Hogwarts to see Harry. He needed to see Harry, to speak to him, to hold him. He needed to know if any of this article was true. In the deep recesses of his mind he knew the paper couldn't make up something this big, they could stretch the truth and exaggerate a bit, but they couldn't fabricate a marriage between Harry and Malfoy, he knew Lucius Malfoy would not allow such a thing to happen, the man would sue the papers first.

* * *

Remus arrived in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts after flooing from The Leaky Cauldron. The elderly man behind the desk startled and looked up at him from behind half-moon glasses.

"Ah Remus, you're back."

"Is it true?" Remus demanded.

"Is what true dear boy?"

"The article! Is Harry ma…married to Malfoy?" Remus stuttered over the word marriage like it was a curse.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his nose. Remus' heart sunk.

"I'm afraid it is true. I don't know how, but apparently they married a year last August."

"Just after Sirius died." Remus breathed.

"Yes, I believe that Harry went off the rails as it were. If the marriage was at all consensual, which I am not convinced it was, I believe that it was Sirius' death that pushed Harry into agreeing."

"The paper said that they married in September and that three babies came along."

Dumbledore sighed again and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"No, it only became known in September, they married in secret with only the Malfoy family in the Malfoy grounds. The children were born on the twenty-first of September. Three boys and I fear for them, I fear for them all Remus."

"The article said that Harry is in and out of hospital."

"That is true. Harry always has bruises on him nowadays. I tried to get him to remain at the school after Lucius Malfoy threatened to have him removed. Alas the man found a loop hole and has taken Harry out of school anyway. I'm trying to find a way to counter him, but nothing I do is working so far."

"Harry isn't here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Where is he?" Remus asked, his heart sinking through his stomach as he realised the only place Harry would be was Malfoy Manor.

"At the ancestral Malfoy home in Wiltshire, that has, within the last three years, been placed under the Fidelius charm with Lucius Malfoy as the secret keeper."

"There's no way to get him." Remus breathed, sinking down into a chair.

"I'm afraid not. Which is why I wanted to get Harry back here at Hogwarts. At least here the other teachers and I can keep an eye on him when he isn't in his private rooms."

"Harry has private rooms?"

"Yes. He and Draco share a set of rooms that were set aside for the use of married couples. Who knows what went on behind closed doors?"

Remus growled viciously and clenched his hands into fists.

"This can't be happening, it has to be stopped!"

"I am doing everything I possibly can Remus, but in the meantime, how did your mission with the werewolves go?"

* * *

Harry was livid as he finished reading the newspaper. It was only just gone quarter to six in the morning and he had been surprised that the news owl had come so soon. He knew why now as he looked to the front page and saw himself.

He threw the paper away from him and sat down heavily. This was ridiculous! He had never written any letters to Ginny ever! There might have been a little message for her tacked onto the bottom of Ron's letter for her to have a nice summer, but never anything of a lover's nature and he certainly had never professed love for her or wishes for marriage and babies. He loved Draco! No one else!

He bumped Dante, who had woken him up at five this morning crying and had kept him awake by refusing to go back to sleep and wailing every time he was put down. His youngest son was sitting on his lap, fist firmly in his mouth and wide silver eyes looking all around him.

Harry stood up with a hand holding Dante to keep him from slipping for falling forward as he threw the paper onto the table and went into the family parlour to lounge on the soft settee. He laid Dante on him, stomach to stomach and grinned widely as Dante looked at him, that little fist still in his mouth.

"You're going to chew right through that fist if you carry on." Harry stated teasingly. "You'll be mortified when you're a teenager and I show your girlfriend or boyfriend all of the pictures I've taken of you and your brothers. You might not care now, but one day you will, so enjoy it whilst you can."

Harry kissed Dante's hair and buried his nose into the soft blonde tresses, inhaling the scent that Dante held. He loved the smell of all three of his sons and of Draco. It was calming, soothing. When he had a nightmare and didn't manage to wake Draco with his screams or flailing, he always buried his face into Draco's stomach to calm himself down.

But when he did manage to wake Draco, his Husband always pulled him into his side, wrapped him in those big, warm arms and Harry buried his nose in Draco's neck. He hadn't had a nightmare now in months and whilst his sleep was still disturbed because of his sons and his pregnancy, he would take this kind of disturbance over nightmares every single time.

He gently combed Dante's hair with his fingers, it was growing longer every day it seemed and now instead of fine downy hair or little odd tufts here or there, all three of his sons had a full head of hair that just about covered the whole of their heads. He would have to dig out those personalised baby brushes that Blaise had given to them as a birthing present.

Dante gave out a little coo that was muffled by his fist and Harry let out a light chuckle. He placed his hands on Dante's belly and lifted his son into the air, which startled Dante into dropping his fist and giggling.

"Who's flying baby?" Harry cooed to his son.

He wiggled his arms and go even more giggles for his efforts. He dug his thumbs lightly into Dante's belly and tickled him and that really started off the huffing laughs and Dante clumsily reached down and clenched his drool covered fingers into Harry's hair. Not that he cared about a bit of baby spit when he was spending some quality time with his youngest baby.

"You're up early Harry." Came the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sat up; bringing Dante gently into his arms as he did so and looked over the back of the settee to the man he was starting to see as his Father.

"Dante was having problems sleeping." Harry replied. "I tried to make breakfast but the house elves threatened a mutiny."

"You know you don't have to cook whilst you are here."

"I like to sometimes, it calms me after I've had nightmares."

"Have you had nightmares?" Lucius asked sharply.

"No. I thought I would have after yesterday, but I slept fine until Dante woke up at five. I just wanted to cook as I haven't done so in a while."

"I'll order the elves to let you have the kitchen for today only. If I let you have it at will you will never come out." Lucius commented dryly.

Harry grinned unrepentantly as he remembered the first and only time Lucius had given him unrestricted access to the kitchen. He had made a six course meal, had baked so many cakes and biscuits they had filled every table in Malfoy Manor and had made all the house elves cry because he wouldn't let them near their own work stations. He had even made several chocolate sculptures. Which Janus had claimed were edible art, before chomping on them.

"I promise not to make edible art again."

Lucius turned to look at him as they walked and looked away again shaking his head at Harry's smug grin.

"I should hope not. Janus was sick for a week after all of that chocolate."

"Serves him right for eating my masterpieces'." Harry grumbled. "They weren't meant to be eaten by one person."

"Lord knows why you made them in the first place."

"I wanted to see if I could do it. I didn't expect Janus to eat all of them! Though it serves him right that he was so sick afterwards."

"Indeed." Lucius replied, stepping into the dining room and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the crumpled newspaper. "The newspaper does not normally come this early."

"Oh it's a special edition." Harry spat out venomously, his good mood vanishing in an instant as he was reminded of the newspaper. "That's why I want to cook so much, to work out all of my anger! How dare they!"

Lucius sighed and readied himself for the rage that he was sure to feel. If something angered Harry, it was sure to enrage him, Harry was so mild mannered that anything that made him angry was very, very bad.

He let out a deep breath as he saw the headline and settled himself to read as Harry poured him his morning cup of coffee and handed it to him, the baby never leaving his hip.

He was right as his rage grew and grew the more he read. He let out the contents of his lungs and kept breathing out until he had no air left before breathing in deeply.

"Do not worry yourself over this rubbish Harry. None of it is true and it can be proved with just a few drops of Veritaserum or a few memories."

"But if it doesn't go that far, then it's just our word against theirs. Of course people will believe Dumbledore over us. They think you and Draco are vile, evil little Death Eaters and that I'm being controlled!"

"Calm yourself. I will deal with this."

"You're doing too much as it is! I've ruined everything; I'm destroying your reputation!"

"No you are not." Lucius told him firmly. "Besides my reputation is none of your concern. The Malfoy empire is stronger now than it has ever been and it is because of you Harry. This rag of a paper can try to smear me and my family as much as it wants, the Daily Prophet has been sued too many times for anyone to believe everything it prints, people read these articles and take them with a pinch of salt."

"They do? But when they were printing about me in my fifth year _everyone_ believed them! I was always getting letters from people who had read the articles and they were telling how much I should be in a mental hospital or subjected to clinical testing."

"I am not entirely convinced those letters were from the wide British public." Lucius told him.

"Who else would they be from?"

"I believe they were from Dumbledore or the Weasleys using false aliases." Lucius stated calmly.

"But there were hundreds of letters."

"Which is why it took two days for the first of the letters to arrive. I am not saying that all of the letters were from Dumbledore, but I suspect the majority of them were."

"So the majority of people won't believe this article, but there will be a few who do believe it?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry, you know it isn't true and everyone who matters knows it isn't true, why should you care what the blind sheep think?"

Harry nodded and happily accepted another bowl of apple cubes and raisins from the house elves. He was feeling rather hungry today and he was just itching to get into the kitchen today.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I promised it early, but I found a story that I really liked and I didn't realise how entirely I'd get sucked into the storyline. I just couldn't stop reading.

The next chapter is partly written so I wouldn't say it would take any longer than a week or so to get it out, but then life is full of surprises.

From the little mini vote I put up about the next Mpreg story I will do: The Harry Potter/Twilight story won with the Harry/Fenrir story coming in second. It was very close mind you. That will be up in the near future, so those who wanted to read it keep an eye out.

We now have exactly 108, 848 viewer hits and almost **500 reviews**! I hope to reach 250, 000 words before chapter 35 and I am hoping to reach 300, 000 words before I hit chapter 40.

Thank you all to everyone who has read and reviewed! You keep this story alive.

StarLight Massacre. xXx


	32. Newsflash

_Last Time_

_"I am not entirely convinced those letters were from the wide British public." Lucius told him._

_"Who else would they be from?"_

_"I believe they were from Dumbledore or the Weasleys using false aliases." Lucius stated calmly._

_"But there were hundreds of letters."_

_"Which is why it took two days for the first of the letters to arrive. I am not saying that all of the letters were from Dumbledore, but I suspect the majority of them were."_

_"So the majority of people won't believe this article, but there will be a few who do believe it?"_

_"Exactly. I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry, you know it isn't true and everyone who matters knows it isn't true, why should you care what the blind sheep think?"_

_Harry nodded and happily accepted another bowl of apple cubes and raisins from the house elves. He was feeling rather hungry today and he was just itching to get into the kitchen today._

Chapter Thirty-Three – Newsflash

It had been two days. Two days since that first memory session, two days since the boys had had their vaccinations, but only one day since that awful article.

He had been bombarded with letters and Howlers from the great British public, all claiming to support him and love him and their want to protect him from the 'evil' Malfoys. He hadn't had time to even miss Draco, who was already back at Hogwarts after a very thorough goodbye the night before.

Harry scrubbed his face with a free hand, it was four in the morning and Dante was refusing to settle down again, Harry firmly believed that today was because Draco wasn't here. He had come into the dining room and found the mounting pile of letters on the table and his heart had skipped a beat.

He had thought that Lucius had put up a ward to stop all letters getting to him, but either it had broken down over time and needed renewing, or someone had dismantled it, which was impossible seeing as the Wiltshire Manor house was under the Fidelius charm and Lucius was the secret keeper, he didn't believe for one moment that someone from inside the house would have taken down the wards, not even Janus would have taken them down.

He screwed up another letter from some wizard who was ready to come and 'fight for his freedom' there had been more than twenty so far that had read something similar and he was getting sick of seeing it written down, he didn't want anyone to come and 'rescue him from the grasp of the vile Death Eaters' he just wanted to be left alone.

Harry bounced Dante on his knee as he picked up another letter after first scanning it with a simple revealing spell that Lucius had taught him. It contained something so he placed it in the box he had labelled as potentially dangerous and picked up another letter.

This one didn't have anything his spell picked up so he opened it and read the letter. He snorted at the words that had come from a witch that lived in Skegness. He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder to join the growing pile of screwed up parchment. He'd use it for kindling for the fire in the family parlour once he was done reading their pathetic spiel.

Dante made a small noise and Harry looked to him, Harry's leg had been bouncing too vigorously and Dante's fist had come free from his mouth and he couldn't control it enough to put it back into his mouth whilst Harry was still bouncing.

"Oh I'm sorry love. Here you are." Harry stopped his bouncing and picked up Dante's fist and offered it out like a present.

Dante grinned and brought his mouth to his hand instead of the other way around. Harry chuckled and smoothed Dante's hair from his face, before he went back to the letters.

"What is all this?" Janus asked as he stumbled into the room off of his nightshift at half five.

"Fan mail." Harry replied dryly.

"You sound more and more like Luce the longer you're around him." Janus stated, before he bent down and picked up a piece of parchment by his feet, uncrumpled it and read it.

He snorted in disbelief and sat down next to Harry, placing an arm around him.

"Things will get better for you." He said softly, cupping the back of Dante's head.

"It doesn't look like it. Why can't people just leave us alone?"

"Because people are nosy gossipmongers that have nothing better to do with their day." Janus told him. "You are their Saviour; they want to feel like they are a part of your life so they lap up this rubbish like its honey. They think it's their business because they think they know you through the story of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well they don't know anything about me!" Harry hissed.

"Of course they don't. They just like to think they do. It makes them feel like they have a purpose, when really they are just blind sheep. They want to know you Harry because you are such a unique and wonderful person, so they soak up every little tidbit about you and then claim to know everything about you, when what they have actually taken in are lies, so they start spouting lies."

"So we have to cut off the lies at the source?"

"Exactly. We cut off the source and those little bleating sheep have nothing to feed off of."

"How do we cut off the source Janus? I'd do anything to make this stop."

"Don't you worry that gorgeous little head of yours, Luce and I have this sorted, our family have been suing the Daily Prophet for slander and plagiarism for years."

"I don't think my situation is counted as plagiarism."

"It might not look like it at first glance, but they are effectively stealing the 'story' of the Boy-Who-Lived and using it to suit their wants and to sell a few more papers, that's plagiarism. Don't you fret Harry; we're going to sue them for everything they have. We're just waiting for the offences to mount up so we can destroy them and leave them with not even a Knut. At the minute they think that we aren't responding because they have hit the nail on the head and that the things they are saying are true, but instead we are just waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"Oh. Will that work more effectively?"

"Definitely. A few offences will cost them money, but not enough to close them down permanently. A lot of offences, especially ones as serious as the ones they are mounting up, will cost them more than they can afford, which will see them forced to sell the company to pay off the debt owed to us, which would destroy the Daily Prophet as a company and will end our problems all at once."

"So the offences they have so far are slander and plagiarism. What else have they racked up?"

"The failure to respect the privacy of infants for when they took those photos of Dante, disrespecting the privacy of the parents of the child in question, disrespecting the privacy of minors, namely you and Draco because whilst you are of age, you were still in school, bombardment of questions towards a minor without a lawyer or guardian present, child endangerment for when they chased you and Dante through Hogwarts. There are a lot of serious offences they have racked up."

"Is it enough?"

Janus grinned evilly. "Oh Harry pet, it's more than enough. We just want to be sure. Luce has gone out and subtly looked into everyone who has had a grievance against the paper and he has had them postpone their lawsuits until when we launch ours. All of those lawsuits at once will not only destroy their reputation, but will destroy the company. Lucius has even promised them the finest lawyers to help them at his expense. No one can withstand a lawsuit from that many Malfoy lawyers."

"So it really will be over soon?"

"Of course." Janus told him, hugging him tightly.

"What has happened?" Lucius asked coming into the dining room and looking at the letters, the screwed up parchment and Janus hugging Harry tightly.

"Nothing, I'm just reassuring the little one that the Daily Prophet will fall soon enough. He's received a lot of letters about the article."

"How did they get past the owl repellent wards?"

"They were here when I came down with Dante; more keep coming every other ten minutes."

"Harry, I thought I had gotten through to you about the dangers of opening unknown letters."

"You did, I used that spell you taught me to reveal anything inside the letters and anything that seemed bulkier or heavier than a normal letter also went into my dangerous box."

Lucius hugged him briefly and patted his unruly hair before he set to work on the box labelled potentially dangerous. Within minutes he had destroyed four letters for containing dangerous potions and another one for containing a compulsion spell.

Janus was reading through the letters that were on the table and Harry played a game of peek-a-boo with Dante, listening to the baby monitor for Lexin and Jarvis awakening.

"Look Harry, some woman seems to think she can entice you back to the light." Janus grinned.

Harry absently took the letter and glanced at it; he did a double take and felt his stomach roil in disgust. He handed Dante to Lucius and ran to the downstairs bathroom to throw up his breakfast. He kept heaving and puking until he was sure his stomach was coming up his throat and his midsection was cramping.

He laid his sweaty head on the toilet seat and breathed carefully and shallowly. He felt miserable and he didn't at all welcome back the familiar feeling of morning sickness. He had hoped he wouldn't suffer as much as he had with the triplets, but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case.

A knock on the door before it opened was all the warning Harry had before Lucius came in and methodically pulled each strand of damp hair out of his face as another round of retching started. His hair was getting a bit too long for his tastes now, it was almost getting to shoulder length and Harry liked to keep it near his chin.

Lucius patted his back awkwardly, like he hadn't had to do this for a long time and he probably hadn't. Draco had been a very robust child that had hardly gotten ill enough to be physically sick and Narcissa hadn't been pregnant in near enough eighteen years.

Harry couldn't help comparing Lucius to Draco though. If Draco were here he'd be holding his hair back and rubbing him instead of patting and it wouldn't be just his back, Draco would rub over his neck and shoulders as well, Draco always knew just how to touch him to make him more comfortable.

"I miss Draco." Harry whined miserably as he tried to spit the taste of vomit from his mouth.

Lucius sighed and his hand stilled on his back. "I know you do Harry. I wish things could be different but they aren't. Going to that school is dangerous, for you, the baby and your sons. But Dumbledore will be gone soon enough."

"Just not soon enough for me to go to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year."

"I have no idea what you are going through Harry, but I do know that it must be difficult for you. It is a harsh twist of fate that this has happened as it has, but we have to try to make the most of the situation. You must think of your children."

"I am!" Harry insisted. "But I still miss Draco; we've never been apart for so long before."

"It has been two days." Lucius stated incredulously.

"Before I was kept in the hospital overnight Draco and I hadn't ever been apart for more than five hours and that was only because of school commitments or Quidditch."

"How did you boys not kill each other?"

"I think it was because when we were in the corridors at school we had those little fights to keep up appearances, we let off all of our steam and frustrations until nothing was left and then we went and cuddled for the rest of the night."

Lucius shook his head and helped Harry to his feet, steadying him when he wobbled.

"You are four months pregnant, should you be having morning sickness still?"

"Yes." Harry stated miserably. "And I'm three months, three weeks and four days pregnant."

"If you want to be specific then yes."

"I am specific."

"Fifteen weeks pregnant with seventeen week old sons, you do like complications Harry."

"It's my middle name." Harry stated with a smile.

"As if you would ever let us forget that, now come, you need to rest and Dante is fussing for you."

"Have Lexin or Jarvis woken up yet?"

"Not that I know of."

Harry nodded his head and took baby steps back into the kitchen; he glared at the offending letter and wished he could burn it with his eyes. What sort of woman took pictures of herself like that? What sort of woman then placed those photos into an envelope and mailed them to a seventeen year old? He prayed he never ever found out.

He picked a grizzling Dante back up out of his bassinet and smoothed that soft blonde hair, calming Dante, and himself, with the slow, repetitive motions.

"This is safe to read." Janus told him, handing over an unopened letter.

Harry grinned widely as he recognised Draco's elegant cursive on the front. He tore it open and sat reading the letter thoroughly.

"If that grin isn't naughty then I'm a Puffskein." Janus commented, his grin back full force.

"I'm just happy to hear from Draco, can't I just be happy?" Harry demanded.

"Go be happy upstairs then, I think I heard Lexin when you were puking in the bathroom."

"And you're only just telling me now?" Harry spat, standing up immediately and placing Dante into his bassinet with a soft kiss.

"He isn't dying." Janus rolled his eyes and Harry smacked the back of his head as he walked past.

"That's for letting my baby cry!"

Harry rushed as fast as he could up to his and Draco's bedroom and then through to the nursery. Lexin was still sound asleep, but Jarvis was awake with a tearstained, pink flushed face.

"Oh baby, come here. Mummy has you." Harry cooed as he scooped Jarvis out of his cot.

Harry brushed away the tears and rocked Jarvis and tried to keep his temper under control. Janus knew, he knew damned well, that Harry didn't like leaving his sons cry. The little booklet that Draco had on Sudden Infant Death Syndrome said that babies left to cry were at a higher risk of suffering from cot death. Janus knew that!

Holding Jarvis tightly Harry pressed his lips to Jarvis' still wet cheek and kept them there as he rocked his son. He only separated from Jarvis when Lexin woke up and wailed for his breakfast. He picked up the premade bottles and placed them on the arms of the rocking chair, before scooping up Lexin and sitting down, feeding both of his oldest sons at the same time.

Harry calmed down as he watched his sons feed. They were growing so big now he could scarcely believe they were the same babies he had given birth to just seventeen weeks ago. Draco was going to miss so much and all because he couldn't go to school because it wasn't safe. The rage inside of him grew again, but redirected itself from Janus to Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

How did it get so bad? He had trusted Dumbledore; he had loved Ron and Ginny like siblings. He would have done anything for either of them, hell he had risked his own life to save Ginny when he was twelve!

He missed them still, even though they had hurt him so much and though he would never, ever forgive them for what they had done to him, for what they had tried to do to his children, he couldn't help but wish things had turned out differently. That they weren't so prejudiced that they might have accepted his relationship with Draco, that they weren't as closed minded so they would have accepted his pregnancy and the joy his sons and the new baby had brought him.

He sighed. He just wanted to be with Draco, Hogwarts was a damned school! It should be safe! A few taunts and comments he could handle, hisses and smirks and laughs he could handle, he could brush it off and ignore it, but physical violence and threats against his children he just couldn't ignore or brush off, what sort of parent would he be if he did?

He swore to himself then and there that he was going to send Draco as much as he could pertaining to their son's growth. He'd send photos, memories, hell he'd measure them daily if it helped Draco feel involved with his sons.

Harry finished feeding his two boys and burped them together, one over each shoulder, sending a silent prayer to god that neither boy spit up on him, Harry stripped them, bathed them, dressed them and then carried them back downstairs to join their missing brother.

Narcissa was up, showered and dressed when Harry re-entered the dining room and was happily bouncing a giggling Dante on her knee.

"Morning Harry." She greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Mum." Harry replied walking around the table, kissing her cheek as he leant over her shoulder to pull faces at Dante.

His head was grabbed in a hug as several kisses were rained upon his cheek.

"Oh I am so glad you are finally becoming so comfortable with us Harry dear!"

Harry smiled shyly and ducked his head. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand that nothing can take my new family from me, I won't let it and I especially won't let myself ruin this, you all mean too much to me."

Narcissa smiled lovingly and stroked his cheek. "I'm so proud of you for reaching this conclusion love, you mean the world to us and to Draco."

Harry gave Lexin to Lucius and kept Jarvis on his lap as he poured himself a glass of pomegranate juice. He had been told that the health benefits for him and baby were well worth drinking a glass or two a day. Not that he minded, it was actually really, really nice.

"Can you help me measure the boys later? I want to tell Draco how much they have grown."

"He has only been gone for two days." Lucius pointed out.

"And already the boys are a half an inch bigger. They are growing so much and Draco isn't here to see it. When he comes home he won't even recognise them they'll be so different. They're going to be bigger, heavier, more mobile; they're going to start babbling before he comes home. And he's going to miss it; I don't want him to miss it."

"Of course I'll help you sweetheart." Narcissa told him. "I think it's a wonderful idea, but you are forgetting that you are also going to be changing whilst he is away. Perhaps you could keep him updated on the progress of the new baby as well and tell him how much his newest child is growing by measuring your bump."

"You mean tell him how fat I'm getting." Harry pouted, self-consciously wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, of course not dear. Getting a bump is not the same as getting fat, you know that. Would you rather neither your stomach nor your baby grew?"

"Of course not!"

"Your stomach needs to grow Harry in order for your baby to grow, the baby needs room."

"I know, I just don't like feeling like a blown up blimp."

"I know it feels awkward and that every step you take makes you feel like you're going to fall to the floor, I have been pregnant and Draco was a big baby. By the time I was in the third trimester I couldn't stand up by myself, I could hardly walk and I certainly couldn't get up and down stairs. I was so huge Harry I couldn't see my own feet, but I forgot all about that the moment I held my Draconian."

Harry smiled. "I just wish I knew the sex of my baby. I want to know if I'm having a baby girl or another boy. Draco and I are trying to pick out names, but it's hard when you don't know which gender you're picking the name for."

"You have a scan next week do you not?" Lucius reminded him. "You can find out the gender then."

"Maybe, but maybe not, it depends on if our baby is displaying or not. The baby could be curled up and we won't be able to see the genitals."

"Just poke the baby around until he or she moves into a position that you can see what gender it is then." Janus stated simply.

"I certainly will not poke my baby! What if they're sleeping?" Harry demanded.

Janus rolled his eyes. "You are such a mother dragon."

Harry glared at Janus, before going back to stroking Jarvis' little cheek. He couldn't help but wonder how Draco was doing now that he wasn't there. Was he happier? Was his school work picking back up again and receiving the usual Outstandings? Harry sighed and made a mental reminder to send an owl to Draco to see how he was, Harry missed him dreadfully.

* * *

Hermione glared at Ron from across the room as he bragged he was the one who had gotten rid of Potter. She wasn't the only one scowling at him either and the rest of the seventh years in particular looked livid with the redhead.

She was knitting again. After all, Lexin, Dante and Jarvis were all growing so rapidly and Harry was going to have another baby. She didn't care what the papers said about the Malfoys using the boy saviour as a breeding factory, she knew that wasn't the case, both pregnancies hadn't been planned and despite that, both Harry and Draco loved those babies more than anything, she could see it in their eyes, their faces as they fed or played with their children, every time Draco caressed Harry's bumped stomach.

It was vile how the media was treating Harry and the Malfoy family. True she still didn't like Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy, but Draco had shown his true colours and his real feelings about Harry. Draco loved Harry, made him happy and kept him safe, what more could anyone want for the couple?

Harry assured her that both Narcissa and Lucius were doting grandparents who loved both him and their grandsons, but Hermione just could not forget the stories she had heard about the Malfoys, Lucius in particular. It was perhaps hypocritical of her to believe the stories about the Malfoys when she denied the stories about Harry, but she knew Harry, she knew him like the back of her own hand and she knew that all of the stories were made up lies. She didn't know the Malfoys so therefore she couldn't extract fact from fiction.

Hermione sighed and mentally shook her head, she didn't want to think on these things anymore, Harry was safe and sound. He had told her so himself in the lengthy letter he had sent her just the other day, he had apologised for the length of the letter, but he claimed he was so bored with nothing to do. The house-elves had taken over the washing of the boys clothing and cleaning up after them, so when the boys went to bed, Harry had absolutely nothing to do.

Hermione had compiled a homework packet for Harry from certain Professors who had been delighted to put together assignments and essays especially for Harry. She had sent it to Harry with a very lengthy letter and a box containing three new jumpers that would actually fit the boys now they had grown bigger and several knitted toys that the boys could squeeze and throw without hurting themselves or each other.

All the school could talk about was the upcoming book Romantic at Heart: Harry Potter's Love Letters. It was a disgrace, anyone could have written those letters including Ginny herself and it made Hermione so mad! She knew Draco, Blaise and Theo were planning revenge with considerable help from Daphne and she wanted in on it, the only problem was if they were caught they were certain to be expelled because Dumbledore was being so totally biased.

Hermione wished this would end, she missed Harry dreadfully and it was awful that he felt he couldn't come to school to get an education because he and his children were in constant danger. A school had a responsibility to educate and protect the students inside the institute. Hogwarts and by default the Head teacher and Professors had a duty to protect their students no matter what.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud wave of laughter and applause and looking up she saw Ron swaying on unsteady feet, a hand over his mouth and nose, blood pouring from between his fingers. Opposite him was a very satisfied looking Neville, who was shaking his hand and grinning bashfully as Seamus and Dean clapped him on the back and Parvati gave him a shy kiss to the cheek.

Hermione grinned and jotted down what had just happened, performed a memory removing charm upon herself and sealed the removed memory in a vial. She'd drop by the Owlery later and send it off, lord knew Harry needed something to laugh at.

* * *

Remus felt like he was drowning. His precious little Harry had been taken from him. He had sworn on James and Lily's graves that he would always protect their little boy, he had sworn again upon Sirius' death that he would always take care of Harry. He had failed.

Harry had been snatched from him as he was off playing a dangerous game with his life for werewolves he knew wouldn't want to listen to him. He had known even before he had set off nine months ago on that mission that it was a waste of time, but he had gone anyway to make himself feel useful. He had gone and Harry had been taken and abused and raped and had gotten pregnant and had then been forced into marriage with a Malfoy. He felt sick and disgusted with himself, how had this happened, how could he have ever let this happen?

Dumbledore assured him that this wasn't his fault, that no one had seen it coming, but he still felt like if he had been here in Britain he might have been able to help Harry through his grief after Sirius' sudden death. Harry might not have been manipulated into whatever it was that the Malfoy's had done to him.

Gripping his sparse amount of hair, Remus pulled it and breathed deeply to try and calm himself, he was always the rational one. He decided upon sending Harry a letter, maybe it would get through and maybe it wouldn't but he had to try. He'd never forgive himself for this if he didn't try anything and everything. Lily, James and Sirius would never forgive him for this if he didn't die trying to help Harry.

Staring at the parchment, Remus drew a blank, what the hell was he supposed to say? What if the Malfoy's were screening Harry's mail or not letting him have any at all? He had to be subtle and clever about this. He had to try, he would die trying to save Harry.

* * *

Albus was feeling very, very pleased with himself. He hadn't foresaw Remus coming back into the equation, truth be told he had been hoping for a werewolf pack to kill the annoying man, but everything happened for a reason and he believed that Remus was still alive to help him get his little weapon back.

Remus was lapping up the media version of events like milk and needless to say the man was horrified. Albus had been quick to assure the man he had done anything and everything he possibly could to help Harry, but had been thwarted by the Malfoy family at every turn. He had the scraggly werewolf eating out of the palm of his hand.

Now all he had to do was wait until Harry realised Lupin was back in the country and came to meet the wolf. He would strike the boy then, after all if the Malfoys could kidnap the Boy-Who-Lived, so could he, after all he had made the boy into what he was today and he would not lose sixteen years of hard work and careful planning to the Malfoys.

With the book the Weasley girl was about to have published Lupin was sure to be cemented to the idea that Harry was being held against his will. He did wonder however to the source of the letters, had Potter sent them? And if he had why had he sent them? Not that he was complaining, it was just the break he needed to help sway the public even more that Harry was being held against his will and to sway Lupin. If he ever found out who had sent those letters, he would be sure to thank them for helping his cause.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a long time, there is no excuse, I just didn't feel like writing. I tried to force myself to write but after the absolute crap that came out, I stopped and waited until I felt that creative spark to write again.

Another thing that hasn't helped. I haven't received any reviews, updates, alerts or chapters for my favourite stories that I'm currently reading in about a month. I recently went into my story statistics and found several reviews that I had never seen before. So where you lovely readers are reviewing, I'm not receiving them in an email as per usual.

Is anyone else having this problem or is it just me? How do I fix it? I'm getting seriously frustrated having to constantly check my favourite stories to see if they've been updated and having to look in my statistics page to find reviews instead of getting a simple email to tell me I have them.

Anyway, this is a short chapter just to get my creative juice flowing, the next chapter will be longer as I've had a creative burst. Thanks to you all for hanging in there with me!

A big thank you to all who have read and reviewed, especially **Michally**, who was my 500th reviewer!

**QUESTION! **Do you want to know the gender of the baby in the next chapter?

StarLight Massacre. X


	33. The Truth is Learnt

_Last Time_

_With the book the Weasley girl was about to have published Lupin was sure to be cemented to the idea that Harry was being held against his will. He did wonder however to the source of the letters, had Potter sent them? And if he had why had he sent them? Not that he was complaining, it was just the break he needed to help sway the public even more that Harry was being held against his will and to sway Lupin. If he ever found out who had sent those letters, he would be sure to thank them for helping his cause._

Chapter Thirty-Four – The Truth is Learnt.

Harry owed Hermione a lot as he settled down in the parlour with the latest homework package she had sent to him. With the house-elves doing everything and the boys all tucked up in bed and happily sleeping for longer periods of time, Harry suddenly found himself with a few spare hours with absolutely nothing to occupy him.

He had even welcomed the book Hermione had sent him: Knitting for Beginners, along with a set of needles and several balls of wool. His supposed scarf had been wonky and too loose and looked a hell of a lot like a mess of dropped stitches and unintentional buttonholes that he had no idea how he had gotten, but Dobby had still cried floods of tears when Harry had gifted it to him. He would never, ever be as good as Hermione, but he felt so relaxed and soothed by the quiet, monotonous motions that he became addicted, especially as his old nightmares had been dragged up.

He no longer had Draco to sooth and calm him after a nightmare, so he was often to be found sitting up in bed knitting during the early hours of the morning. Another thing that had sprung up seemingly overnight was his new addiction to blackberry cheesecake. He ate it for breakfast, for lunch and for dinner, he could not get enough of it and as a result of his new addiction and the vitamin supplements he was taking he had now gained a full stone in weight and he couldn't have been happier about it.

He had owled Draco the minute he knew, with measurements of his bump and a few photographs that Narcissa had insisted Draco would want. He had also included the lengths and weights of the boys. They were nineteen weeks old yesterday and Harry was bouncing in happiness as today was the day he could potentially find out the gender of his new baby. That and Draco had special permission to come and visit and Harry was nearly vibrating with excitement.

It was only four in the morning, but Harry couldn't sleep, not at all and he had taken advantage of the peace and quiet and had a nice long soak in the bath. The water had barely covered his legs, but at least he had been able to sit back and relax for half an hour before his skin started wrinkling, telling him that it was time to get out of the bath.

He dried off and dressed in Draco's clothing. His expanding waistline, though completely welcomed, meant that his own clothing was now too tight to fit even though he was only seventeen weeks pregnant. He had gained too much weight in too short a time period.

His development book was being well thumbed and apparently all of his baby's connections between the brain, nerves and muscles were made and were now developing a fatty coating called myelin which would insulate his baby's nerve fibres and enable the transmissions of nerve pulses. This meant that his baby was now capable of more intricate movements and his baby could now move its joints and his baby's arms were long enough to meet together over his or her body.

According to the book the baby was grasping everything it touched, including the umbilical cord, but what really got Harry excited was that his baby could now make a fist or suck its thumb. He smiled as an image of a little baby sucking its thumb came into his mind. He splayed his hand across his belly and rubbed gently. His baby was now approximately five inches long and 5 ounces in weight.

It didn't seem like much, but his waist had expanded from twenty-three inches to thirty-one inches. Healer Tipoin was amazed at his progress and praised him for the amount of weight he was gaining.

Harry couldn't wait to see Draco and he hoped that with the vitamins that he was taking and was going to continue to take, he would be able to keep the baby fat on his body this time around.

At eight in the morning Harry had all of his sons up, bathed, dressed and fed awaiting Draco. He had had two bowls of cereal, one piece of toast and a large slice of cheesecake all washed down with three cups of raspberry tea, which he had taken a liking too.

It was twenty-five minutes past eight when the fireplace flared green and Draco stepped through. Harry went to hug him tightly, only to stop at the expression on Draco's face. Draco looked absolutely livid and had a rapidly blossoming red mark on his chin.

Harry gasped and reached out delicate fingers to brush the mark.

"Draco, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco snapped harshly.

Harry recoiled and turned his head away. It had only been three weeks and already Draco was acting differently. Three weeks, it seemed like nothing, but already so much had happened and he had been itching to tell Draco about the progress the new baby had made, how much more weight he had gained, how the boys now laughed daily and had learnt to play with their own hands and feet.

Harry heard Draco sigh and was then tugged into Draco's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to be short. That bastard Dumbledore pisses me right off! He cornered me as I was using the floo, I had to go through his office and he was there waiting."

"Did he do this?" Harry whispered, running his fingers over the mark, but he kept his fingers from touching the sore looking spot.

"No. That wolf Lupin did."

Harry stiffened right up and he pulled back from the hug to look up at Draco incredulously.

"Lupin? Remus Lupin? As in our third year Defence teacher? The last link to my parents and to Sirius?"

"The one and the same. He demanded that I gave you back to him, that I released you from your 'prison' and when I told him you were here by choice, he punched my jaw."

Harry was speechless; he hadn't known Remus was back in the country, but what hurt was that Remus hadn't tried to get into contact with him. He had obviously taken the papers articles at face value and believed Dumbledore that he was being held against his will and was being hurt and abused by his family when the truth was he was being loved, cared for and provided for, for the very first time in his living memory.

Harry lightly pressed his lips to the livid mark and cupped Draco's face. He smiled softly and kissed Draco's lips.

Draco sighed again and pulled Harry back into his body, letting his hands rove all over, taking in the changes and the new weight. He held Harry out at arm's length and smiled as Harry ducked his head bashfully and twisted his fingers together.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked. "I know I've gotten a lot bigger, Janus hasn't let me forget, but I don't think I'm that different, but then you haven't seen me in a while and…"

Draco kissed Harry to stop the rambling.

"I think you look gorgeous, as you always do. I can see that you have gained weight, but I'm so glad that you have Harry. You look so much healthier; you look happy and flushed with life."

Harry smiled and threw his arms around Draco's neck.

"I've missed you Draco. I've missed you so much I can hardly stand it. It's so cold in bed without you and Dante isn't sleeping well and I miss cuddling you, I miss sex, I want you back."

Draco smiled and dropped a kiss to Harry's head. He'd had a haircut since he had last seen him and his mop of black tufts now rested against Harry's earlobes. Much, much shorter than usual.

"You've gotten your hair cut."

Harry hummed and cuddled closer. "Do you like it? It was getting on my nerves so I finally cut it the other day when I accidentally puked on it. I hate morning sickness."

"Are you suffering again? Do you only have it during the mornings or is it all throughout the day like with the triplets?" Draco asked concerned.

"Just in the mornings at the moment, though I've had it in the afternoon on odd days. It's normally very early morning, about three, four o'clock."

"Do you get much sleep?"

"I've been going to bed earlier; Dante is usually awake by four, five-ish so I don't get much sleep after the sickness."

Draco sighed and squeezed Harry tightly.

"Do you know why Dante isn't sleeping?"

"He misses you." Harry stated looking up into Draco's silver eyes. "The Healer said it was normal for him to miss a parent after seeing them so often, but he'll soon settle."

"I hate this predicament." Draco snarled suddenly. "I miss you, I miss our sons. I thought a few months would be easy after everything we've already been through but it's so hard to just wake up every morning and carry on through the day. I'm not sleeping right if I'm totally honest. It seems I can only sleep properly with you in my arms."

"We're doomed." Harry sighed. "It's only February, we have four more months of this before you graduate. We could have our fourth child by then."

"I need you to promise me Harry that no matter when you go into labour, day or night, I don't care if I'm in the middle of an exam, you send someone to get me immediately. I will not miss the birth of my fourth child, not even for exams."

"I think Dad would kill me if I went into labour right in the middle of an exam, but of course I'll let you know as soon as I'm able. Though I'll try to hold on until the exams are over."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's head.

"Right, how about you come and show me exactly how big my sons have gotten."

Harry grinned and slipped his hand into Draco's and led him from the receiving room and into the family parlour where the elder Malfoys were keeping an eye on the babies.

* * *

Lucius had been livid when he had seen the mark on his son's face and had demanded to know how it had happened, when and where. Draco had told him reluctantly as his Mother charmed away the mark with a few healing spells.

He held Jarvis in his lap and his finger was squeezed and gummed by Dante and Harry leant against his side with Lexin. He felt content and happy as his family surrounded him and he just wanted to enjoy it whilst he could, he had to be back at Hogwarts for dinner and he wanted to soak up his family whilst he was here. He didn't want to talk about what had happened, about how he had let his guard down and let someone punch his face without reacting in time. Lupin could have killed him in that office and Dumbledore wouldn't have stopped him, in fact he would have probably encouraged it.

It had been a rough few weeks, what with the newspaper articles, the upcoming book publishing of Harry's supposed love letters to Weasley and it didn't help that his only form of communication with his Husband was letters and bar a few photographs, he hadn't seen Harry or his sons at all in three weeks.

He couldn't describe the loneliness he felt at being at Hogwarts alone without his Husband and children. It had been hard when all of them were sharing those rooms, he had complained, only to himself, but he had complained none the less about the lack of sleep, how he hadn't had enough time to do homework, how his grades were slipping because of it. But now, now he would never complain again if he could just have his family back with him. It really was true that you didn't know what you had until it was gone.

Draco had had a taste of what life was like with Harry and his sons gone and he couldn't stick it for three weeks, let alone the prospect of four more months. He felt fury fill him. Harry and his sons should be allowed to go to school without fear of pain, injury or death. He would get them for this; he would get all of those who dared look at his beloved family wrong. He would start with Weasley.

* * *

Harry could hardly contain his excitement when as he was lying on the examination bed, waiting for Healer Tipoin to come in and start his scan.

Draco was grinning as Harry wiggled constantly on the plastic covered, paper lined bed. Harry's excitement was contagious and Draco soon found that he couldn't keep himself still as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

They had left the boys at home with Narcissa and Janus. Lucius was in work so Harry had decided to leave his sons at home for safety. Narcissa had assured him that he didn't need to rush back and that he and Draco should spent some time together on their own.

Harry hadn't been sure until Draco had convinced him that it was a good idea by reminding him that he had to be back in Hogwarts by six o'clock. Draco had already planned on taking Harry to a fancy restaurant for an early dinner and to spend time in Diagon Alley splurging on his Husband.

"Hello boys, how are you this morning?"

"Excited, I hope we can see the baby's gender! I want to know what I need!" Harry replied quickly.

Tracy smiled indulgently. "Remember to breathe Harry." She teased.

Tracy took out the bottle of gel and wheeled the ultrasound machine around to Harry's bedside.

"Now this is going to be…"

"Cold!" Harry squealed as the gel was squirted onto his belly.

Draco chuckled lightly and took hold of Harry's hands.

"Now let's see what the transducer can pick up."

Harry looked impatiently at the screen where a grainy picture of his little baby popped up.

"Well this little one looks healthy enough and has grown significantly since our last visit, well done Harry. The placenta is unchanged, the damage hasn't been repaired like I had been hoping after the one finger healed and reattached, but more importantly, there isn't any more damage."

"That's good right?" Harry asked.

"Very good, the abortion potion should be completely out of your system by now, so no new damage should occur. So unless you ingest the potion again, you should have a very healthy little baby at the end of this."

"Have my chances improved?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"You need to understand Harry that getting pregnant directly after giving birth to triplets was very dangerous. For you and the baby. I know this little one wasn't planned but you need to be more careful. With your rapid weight gain, your chances have improved slightly and you are no longer significantly lacking in any vitamins or minerals, though you could use a bit more calcium and potassium in your diet, I'd say your chances are now fifty-two percent which has dropped down from sixty. You're heading in the right direction Harry, but I have to be honest, I don't think it's going to be enough."

Harry swallowed as his hand reflexively clenched in Draco's.

"Is there anything more I could be doing? I'd do anything to see this through."

"I know you will Harry, but you are already doing everything you possibly can. Eating right, resting, taking the vitamins and doing your exercises. I'm holding out hope that once the morning sickness phase passes, you'll gain even more weight and manage to keep the vitamins and minerals you are throwing up. Your slight dip in potassium levels can be explained by morning sickness as your food isn't having enough time to be fully digested before you're throwing it back up again, but your calcium levels should have picked up more by now, you are taking in calcium aren't you?"

"Seven pints of milk a day, I'm eating cheese, yoghurt and the vitamin supplements. I don't understand."

"I'm going to send you for more tests Harry; your body shouldn't have this much of a deficiency if you are taking in such high levels of calcium."

Harry nodded his understanding and looked up at Draco sadly. Draco smiled softly and pecked his lips.

"We'll sort this out love. There has to be a reason why your body isn't absorbing the same level of calcium that you're taking in, then when we know the reason, we can work to rectify it."

Harry smiled and nodded. He looked back to the Healer and his excitement was back. "Can we know the gender please?"

Tracy smiled, she had known this was coming and moved the transducer to the baby's lower half.

"Sorry Harry, the baby is curled up."

Harry's face fell and the pout was adorable. He remembered what Janus had told him to do and was now fully considering it.

"Is the baby sleeping?"

Tracy laughed lightly and pointed out the tiny feet, which were kicking and bouncing in the amniotic fluid.

"No, baby is awake at the moment."

Harry nodded and pushed a finger into his side.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement.

"Poking the baby to make it move." Harry replied. "I want to know the gender and I want to know today!"

"Then try tickling yourself Harry." Healer Tipoin advised.

"I thought you couldn't tickle yourself?"

"You can't, but just use the same movements, baby should move then."

Harry did as he was told and dug his fingers into his sides and wiggled them. The baby did move, but the wrong way. Harry huffed and pouted deeper.

"I'm sorry Harry; baby just isn't being cooperative today."

Draco smiled. "Let me try and pursued my newest child to obey its parents."

Harry rolled his eyes, before he started giggling and thrashing as Draco tickled him. Draco stopped quickly and let the Healer put the transducer back on Harry's belly to find the baby even as Harry was still recovering from his giggling fit.

"That wasn't nice!" Harry stated laughter and breathlessness still in his voice.

"It worked. See here?" Healer Tipoin pointed out the baby, who was now playing exhibitionist with its arms thrown out and its legs spread.

Draco grinned happily and held Harry to him looking at his new child with pride.

"We have an exhibitionist for a baby." Harry pointed out.

"Well it is Lexin who likes rolling around the floor with nothing on."

"It must be your side of the family." Harry commented snootily.

Draco snorted and nose rubbed Harry's cheek. "Of course it's my side of the family; my Father runs around a public park naked every other week, just for the sheer thrill of it."

Harry burst out laughing and it took him several minutes until he was calm again.

"Your Father however Harry, did run around a public area naked."

"How do you know?" Harry whispered sadly.

"It was well documented; there were a lot of cameras about. He allegedly lost a bet and had to run around the Tornados grounds, whilst there was a match being played."

"My Father the streaker. I'm so proud." Harry chuckled.

"So if our boys get their exhibitionist streak from anyone it's you love."

Tracy laughed and then clicking a few things she printed out several photos of the scan. Right on top of the small pile she gave them, was their new baby boy with his legs wide open and displaying his genitals for the world to see.

"At least now we can choose a good name and buy blue things instead of neutral. I'm a bit sick of seeing white, lemon and mint." Harry confided.

"We'll buy some new things whilst we are in Diagon." Draco promised.

"I'll help you out with a rough estimate that this baby could possibly be five to seven pounds at birth."

"Really?" Harry replied excitedly.

"Really. He's all on his own in there Harry, he doesn't have any siblings to share his food, space or oxygen with, so naturally he'll be bigger and heavier than the triplets at birth. If you compare the scan photos you will see that he is already double the size the triplets were at this stage."

"I didn't have any scan photos and I was told I was only having the one baby. I didn't even know I was having three babies at this stage. I only found out when I was six months pregnant."

Tracy sighed as she packed away the equipment and wiped down Harry's belly. It was disgusting how Harry had been treated by another Healer. He should have had all the care and help he could have possibly needed, instead he didn't even get the necessities and was left to struggle his way through the world's first male conceived triplets. It was heinous.

* * *

Draco led Harry around Diagon Alley with his arm around his Husband's shoulders glaring at everyone. People should learn to mind their own business as they pointed and gawped at them as they walked down the cobblestoned road to Mable's baby boutique.

Mable greeted them like they were her own children, but she was disappointed to realise that they hadn't brought their sons with them.

"It's too dangerous." Harry lamented. "Everyone is trying to get pictures of them, to see and touch them, I can't risk my babies."

"Oh I understand sweet petal, never you mind. Did you come for a visit or for more clothing?"

"A bit of both." Harry answered before Draco could say anything rude or upsetting to the lovely elderly lady. "Also, this is top secret news okay; we're going to need another cot and bassinet."

"Oh flower, you're with child again?"

"Yes, just the one this time, another baby boy."

"How marvellous! Of course I'll keep this a secret, just between you, me and the walls, which don't have ears, there's a nifty little spell to nip that in the bud."

Harry chuckled and happily dove into the clothing section, picking out new sleepsuits and bodysuits for a five pound to seven pound baby. He also picked out new outfits for Lexin, Jarvis and Dante whilst Draco handled the order for the new cot and bassinet. They didn't need it immediately so Mable had some time before it needed to be delivered, not that she had minded the rushed order the last time, but she told them that it was always nice to pour in as much love into the cribs as possible whilst making them.

When they were finished, Draco took the large shopping bag from Harry, which had several shrunken bags inside of it, and wrapped his Husband back into his arm and pinned him against his side as they braved the Alley once more.

"Was there anything else you needed to do Harry?"

"No. I'm all shopped out."

Draco's lips twitched and he squeezed Harry gently. "I have dinner reservations for a nice little place to the side of Gringotts."

"It isn't in Knockturn Ally isn't it? That place gives me the hiccups."

"No love, the other side of Gringotts."

"Good, I'm starving."

Draco led Harry into the building and sneered at the Maître d'.

"I have reservations under the name Potter-Malfoy."

"Right this way Sirs."

Harry and Draco were led to a beautifully intimate table, lit by candles and Draco helped Harry into his chair before taking his own.

"Order whatever you want love, if you want several of everything, I'll get it for you. If it isn't there and you want it, I'll make sure you get it."

Harry grinned and happily ordered what he wanted, they got strange looks from the waiter, but one look from Draco had the man bowing and leaving to fix their drinks and pass their orders onto the chefs.

The waiter came back quickly with their drinks and Harry wrapped a foot around Draco's leg, their left hands entwined on the top of the table.

"We have another boy." Harry told Draco, he was so happy, but now that happiness was being marred with worry.

Draco pulled Harry's chair around the table until they were sitting as close together as they could at the small round table.

"Do not worry about a thing Harry. Like you pointed out, he will have to be a Black."

Harry sighed. "I know. I have the perfect name as well."

"Oh really? Do tell me love."

Harry peeked around as if looking for eavesdroppers before leaning in close and whispering into Draco's ear. He pressed a light kiss after he had finished and giggled when Draco pulled him almost on his lap.

"Do you like it?"

"I think it is a perfect name and I think he will be honoured that you are naming our newest son after him."

"The name fits in with the last name Black as well, do you really like it because we can pick something else if you don't?"

"I love it Harry."

Harry smiled happily and he snuggled into Draco, neither of them caring that they were in public in light of what they had just found out.

"I wonder if they have blackberry cheesecake."

"A food craving already?"

"I haven't been able to stop eating it for a few days, it might just be the calcium deficiency, but if it's not then yes, I'm having food cravings at four months pregnant."

"I'll make sure they have some for you then."

"Your Mother isn't going to be happy that we have a fourth boy."

"She'll have to deal with it. These things are random, they can't be chosen."

Harry smiled and started playing with Draco's platinum wedding band.

"Will we ever get that honeymoon?" He asked out of the blue.

"Of course, how about when all this mess is over and done with, when everything is settled, we have another, bigger wedding and renew our vows again. You can invite whomever you please this time around and Daphne and Theo can come and afterwards, we'll go to a nice, quiet place, just you and me and we will have our honeymoon."

Harry smiled. "The boys?"

"I'm perfectly sure they will have an endless stream of people ready and willing to look after them for a while."

"It sounds so absolutely perfect. This mess will end won't it?"

"Of course love, I'd move the moon and stars for you. I will clean up this mess so we can live our lives, I promise you that."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mr Potter-Malfoy."

Harry's mouth pulled up into a smile and he cuddled closer to Draco. Draco placed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and as they did so, they didn't notice the reporter outside the window taking photographs of their intimate moment.

* * *

Harry groaned as he was led down Diagon Alley by a smirking Draco.

"I'm so full!" He moaned.

"That's a good thing love. Besides I told you not to eat that second slice of cheesecake."

"But I wanted it."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"We're in public."

"Fuck the public." Draco replied, crouching down, knocking out Harry's legs and catching his shoulders as he straightened back up, lifted Harry easily into his arms.

"My strong, barbarian caveman." Harry simpered falsely, pretending to swoon.

Draco chuckled and he pulled Harry as close to his body as he could, sharing a kiss as they stopped in the middle of the street.

"Harry!" A shout from up the street had the two lovers parting and looking to the source.

Remus Lupin was running towards them and Draco snarled under his breath.

"Draco, please." Harry whispered. "He's important to me and he's just confused at the minute, let me tell him the truth and you'll see."

Draco sighed and set Harry back on his feet, keeping an arm around him as the werewolf came to a stop in front of them.

"Remus! When did you come back into the country?"

"Last week, Harry what on earth has been going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I've been gone for nine months and in that time you've married and had three children."

"It's been a hectic nine months." Harry stated with a grin. "But technically I married a year last August. Oh wow, our second year anniversary is coming up love."

"I remember." Draco replied.

"Harry I don't understand."

"What isn't to understand?" Draco demanded. "We are married and have three sons. Despite what you have been told or what the papers are printing, Harry and I love each other very much and have done so for years. This wasn't a sudden and unexpected marriage; it was planned and prepared for, just because we didn't tell anyone about it doesn't mean it was sudden. It is our business, no one else's!"

"Draco is right Remus. He and I have been involved since our third year. Our feelings changed after Buckbeak's attack, I treated Draco's wound in the hospital wing as I was Madam Pomfrey's helper and it was only a month or so after that that we were a couple. We married in August after our fifth year and I got pregnant last February, our boys were born this September and I'm pregnant with our fourth child who was conceived last October and will hopefully be born this July."

"You're seventeen; you should be having fun and tasting your first Firewhiskey, not having babies and getting married."

"I am having fun Remus, the boys weren't planned, but I love them dearly and I love playing with them. That is my fun and I have had Firewhiskey, I didn't like it, I'll always be a Butterbeer kinda guy."

"But the Malfoy family…"

"Has been nothing but welcoming and loving towards me Remus. It was rocky and a bit awkward at the beginning, but things have since smoothed over. I love them, all of them. Lucius is risking his reputation to help me with the slander I have faced in the papers and he is doing everything he can to protect me and my sons."

"But Dumbledore said…"

"Everything that man has said is lies! He tried to kill my children Remus. I can never forgive him for that. He still is trying to kill them and he put the Imperius Curse on Madam Pomfrey to force her to give me an abortion potion."

"You must be mistaken, Harry. He wouldn't."

"He _did_ Remus! Even now he's still trying to kill them! I will never go near that man again!"

"He said the Malfoy's pulled you out of Hogwarts, so you wouldn't get an education."

"No, I pulled myself out after Ron attacked me whilst I was pregnant and I had one of my sons in my arms. He did it in full view of everyone in the Great Hall. It's too dangerous there for us and I am getting an education Remus, I'm going to be taking my exams at the Ministry this summer."

"We need to go somewhere more private." Draco interrupted. "We are being listened to."

Harry nodded as he looked around to see groups of gawpers all trying to lean in to hear what was being said. He scowled at all of them and slipped his hand into Draco's and led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco beside him and Remus following behind them.

Draco urged Harry to go first and he listened. He knew Draco would bring Remus through, but he needed to do it personally to get him through the wards, Draco didn't want Harry left alone and unprotected in the Leaky Cauldron, so Harry happily went first.

He fell flat on his face as he landed in the receiving room of Malfoy Manor and a small squeak let him know that the house elf stationed beside the fireplace had seen and had gone to get someone. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his knees, just as Janus burst into the room and crossed to him in seven strides. He was pulled from the floor as Lucius and Narcissa came in and was up in Janus' arms.

"Are you alright?" Janus asked him in concern.

"Fine."

"Where is Draco?" Lucius demanded. "He knows you do not land well after floo travel."

"We have a visitor." Harry replied.

"What sort of visitor?" Narcissa asked sharply.

Harry was saved having to answer as Draco flooed in with Remus. Draco immediately took in Harry in his Uncle's arms and his face went ashen.

"I'm fine Draco. Janus just likes showing off his muscles."

"He landed flat on his face." Janus rectified sternly.

"Jesus I'm not dying! I'm fine, the baby is fine, we're all fine. Besides I ate so much food the baby will be cushioned for at least a year."

"Why have you brought someone home with you Draco?" Lucius asked silkily, holding onto his anger by the skin of his teeth at having the man who had attacked his beloved son standing in his home.

"It's too dangerous to talk in the middle of Diagon Alley about sensitive subjects Father."

Lucius nodded his head and left the receiving room, the rest of the family and Remus following him, well Harry was carried by Janus, but he didn't mind. His feet were killing him after the day he had had.

Harry knew that Lucius would like nothing more than to go into the formal sitting room, but instead he went into the family parlour and it was obvious why when Harry saw the three bassinets with his sons happily sleeping inside them.

He struggled until he was put down and he went straight over to his sons and kissed each one of them in turn.

"Hello Angels, Mummy's home. Daddy and I bought you some new outfits and also some for the new baby. You should see how cute the new baby is, your Daddy thinks that the baby is going to have Mummy's hair this time around."

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry away from the sleeping babies and sat on a settee with Harry in his lap.

"Let them sleep love."

"So Mister Lupin, take a seat and kindly tell me how my family and I can help you." Lucius asked, social politeness the only thing stopping him from leaping over the coffee table and cursing the man into a stain on his carpet.

"I just needed to know that Harry was safe. There are so many stories going around."

"None of them are true Remus, I swear it to you." Harry answered.

"Has Dumbledore really tried to kill your children?"

"Yes." Harry answered with a nasty sneer. "He has tried several times and he is still trying. I won't put up with it Remus, I refuse to let that man harm my children!"

Remus sighed and put his head into his hands. He couldn't smell any dark magic coming from Harry, so he wasn't being controlled in any way, he just smelt like Harry.

How could this have happened, why had it happened? Dumbledore was supposed to be the leader, the icon, for the light. How could he go around treating Harry this way? Trying to kill infants? It wasn't right!

"Please tell me that you haven't joined the Dark Lord." Remus begged.

"I haven't joined the Dark Lord. I am my own man, I work for no one! I'm on my own side now, a side that has been gladly joined by Draco and his family."

"The media? I always take what they say with a pinch of salt, but surely they couldn't have it so wrong."

"I have never been raped Remus, least of all by Draco. I was a virgin until after we were married."

"We both were." Draco added.

"We married in August Remus and I wasn't pregnant with the triplets until February. It wasn't a rushed marriage; it wasn't because of the triplets because I wasn't pregnant with them until eight months after we had married. We got married because we loved each other, we married so soon because we are certain that our feelings will never change and especially not now we have our children. Our marriage is for life Remus, nothing and no one is ever going to change that."

Remus shook his head again and tugged on his hair.

"I feel like I failed you. You should still just be a kid, but you were never really a kid in the first place were you? You were so mature in your third year I could hardly believe you were James' son. He was so immature you would never believe it. He never full grew up, you may look like your Father Harry, but you definitely have your Mother's personality. She would never have waited either if she knew what she wanted, she was a grab it and go kind of woman, she always knew what she wanted it and worked for it. If anyone had dared try to harm you when you were a baby she would have torn them apart with her bare hands."

"I would as well if Draco would let me." Harry gave a smile to his Husband and laced their fingers together.

"I told you, you can do what you want when you aren't pregnant."

"The way you two are going that'll be never." Janus put in.

"This is it now." Harry stated firmly. "At least for a few years. I want to get healthy first."

"You said that after the triplets." Janus grinned unrepentantly.

"That was Draco's fault." Harry stated offhandedly. "Healer Tipoin discussed some options with me, I'm going to have a charm placed upon me so I can't conceive, it's not permanent, but it doesn't have to be applied before every intimate occasion, so I'll be protected even if Draco forgets. Then if a bit further down the line we want another baby, I have to have the charm removed in order to conceive."

"Are you going to have the charm applied?"

"After the baby is born, yes, I'm seriously thinking about it. I can't be pregnant again, I just can't."

"Then do it Harry dear." Narcissa told him gently. "You have to do what is best for you and your body, if using a semi-permanent contraceptive charm is what you want to do, then you do it."

Harry smiled happily and nodded; he checked Draco's watch and sighed. He stood up and went to the small end table that had been placed next to the bassinets with a jug of boiling water, charmed of course to stay boiling, the pot of powdered formula and three sterilised bottles and their teats.

Harry made up the three bottles and shook each one before placing them down and leaving them to cool. He looked at Remus, who was watching him obsessively.

"The boys will be waking up for a feed soon. They always have a bottle of milk after their afternoon sleep."

"I need to think about this." Remus sighed. "I've been told one thing and now I'm being told something completely different, I just had to hear your side of everything Harry, I want you to be safe more than anything and if being safe means being here, I'm not going to say anything."

Harry went to Remus and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Remus. You don't know how much this means to me."

"If you are this relieved Harry then you have no idea what _you_ mean to me. I'd do anything for you Harry, which is why I was so desperate to see you."

"You should have come to see me. I will always tell you the truth Remus."

"I can't go near that man now, not knowing what he tried to do."

"It's okay Remus, Draco and I have a place, you can stay there, you don't ever have to go near him again, I know I won't. Not him and not the Weasleys."

"What have the Weasleys done? You said that Ron attacked you and your child, I can understand your anger towards him, but the others?"

"Excuse my language but Ron's being a right bastard. Ginny is printing absolute rubbish about me, something about me writing her love letters and proposing to her and expressing my wish for a billion red headed babies with her and Molly is encouraging her."

Harry stopped speaking and went to Lexin as he woke up fussing and wailing. He tested a bottle and sent a light cooling charm at it before testing it again and pressing the teat into Lexin's mouth.

"Amos Diggory kidnapped me over Christmas break and I was held at the Burrow. Molly laced all of my food with the strongest abortion potion in existence to give me a miscarriage of the baby I'm carrying now and laced all of my drinks with Amortentia to make me fall into an artificial love with Ginny. Arthur didn't do anything and that was part of the problem, he knew I had been kidnapped and that I wasn't in his home by choice and he did nothing. Fred and George helped to feed me after I went on hunger strike and told them about the potions. Then they and Charlie and Bill helped me escape from their childhood home and got me back to Draco. I will never forgive them for what they did to me, but I only speak to Fred, George, Charlie and Bill now. The others I couldn't care less about."

Remus was stunned silent. He couldn't believe the woman who had shouted murder at Sirius that Harry was as much her son as the ones she had birthed would do anything like this. He scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily. So much had happened, he had missed so much in just nine months, everything had changed.

"Do you still have your other friends?" Remus asked almost desperately, he wouldn't be able to handle this if everything had changed so drastically.

"Of course and I have new friends as well. I still have Hermione, she shouted Ron silent and smacked Ginny so hard the bruise was there for a week! Hermione's brilliant. She's knitted all of these little jumpers and socks, she made blankets and cosy toes and she's still making more even though her N.E. are coming up. Hermione is Jarvis' Godmother as well."

"Jarvis?" Remus questioned.

"Oh! My sons. Lexin Lucius Malfoy, Jarvis Janus Potter and Dante Draco Potter-Malfoy."

"You are carrying on the family lines?"

"Yep and this new baby is another boy. He's going to be named the Black Heir."

"Another boy?" Narcissa asked with a forlorn look on her face.

"I'm sorry Mum. He's definitely a boy." Harry took the folder out of the shopping bag and took the scan photos out and handed them to Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed and held the pictures in her lap. "Two sons and four grandsons. I suppose I could always hold on for great-granddaughters."

Harry chuckled and burped Lexin over his shoulder, before placing his oldest son in Remus' arms.

"This is Lexin, isn't he beautiful? He's nineteen weeks old. He'll be five months old soon. Five months, Merlin the time has flown by like nothing."

"How far along are you pregnant?"

"Seventeen weeks pregnant."

"You got pregnant two weeks after you gave birth?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes I know. It was stupid and foolish and reckless, but he wasn't planned. I blame Draco and his forgetfulness."

"I blame you and your ability to stop my brain from working properly in close proximity." Draco countered.

"So I'm going to get a semi-permanent contraceptive charm. At least then I can actually plan to have my next baby."

"Knowing your luck you'll have another three." Janus cut in.

"I hope not. Seven babies so close together, no thank you."

"How many do you want?" Remus asked.

"Ten or twelve give or take a baby, but I want them spread out a bit more." Harry replied with a grin.

"We still have yet to find out if he is joking or not." Lucius said smoothly.

"He's completely serious." Remus told the Malfoy patriarch. "Harry always did want a very large family, though I think twelve children is pushing it a bit far."

"No. I'll space them out, honestly. I'm just having a bit of trouble because Draco doesn't seem to be able to get the game plan into his head."

Remus shook his head. "I think I'll leave you to it Harry. I've got to digest this and then I'll go and shred some people at the Daily Prophet for the lies they have been telling."

"I'll come and help. We can get a Firewhiskey afterwards." Janus offered, standing up and stretching.

"I thought the plan was to sue them for every Knut, not kill them before they can pay for what they've done."

"Fine, first we sue them and then we kill them."

Harry scowled and took Lexin back from Remus. "I won't have any of that talk around my babies! Kindly leave."

"This is my house!" Janus told him.

"And I'm asking you nicely to leave before I get nasty and do it for you."

Draco chuckled and moved to pick up Dante as he woke up crying for his feed. Draco tested the bottle before placing the teat into Dante's little mouth.

Harry happily handed Lexin to Narcissa and hugged Remus goodbye before he was distracted by Jarvis waking up. Draco burped Dante and put him on the settee, watching as his son bounced and kicked his legs in happiness before he grabbed hold of his own foot and brought it to his mouth.

"Harry! Harry look!" Draco cried out, pulling Harry carefully in front of him so he could see Dante.

"Get the camera Draco!" Harry ordered as he rubbed Jarvis' back trying to get a burp.

"I don't know how to work this contraption!"

Harry chuckled and handed Jarvis to Draco and took the camera. He snapped several photos before Dante dropped his foot and went back to his tried and tested love of sucking his hand.

"Oh baby, you are just so cute!" Harry cooed tickling under Dante's chin, getting a gurgle in reply.

"Alright Harry, your little friend is gone, we do not have to pretend anymore, it's time to go back into your cage."

Harry looked to Lucius in astonishment, before he burst out laughing.

"Can Draco come in the cage with me? After all it's his fault that I'm having another baby boy which has upset your Wife."

"How the hell is that my fault?" Draco demanded.

"You have dysfunctional sperm." Harry told him with a straight face.

"How is my sperm dysfunctional? I've given you four children!"

"You're incapable of producing girls."

"We don't know that, until we are physically too old to reproduce, we'll never know if I'm incapable of producing girls or not."

"Touché." Harry conceded with a smile. "You'll just have to keep trying until we give Mum her wish of a girl."

"Oh boys don't be silly." Narcissa chastised. "I love my grandsons."

"But you would like a granddaughter."

"I would, but you don't have to have a horde of children just to give me a granddaughter, I can wait for great-granddaughters."

"It would be just our luck that all of our sons had sons, at least you could possibly get a granddaughter-in-law. Unless all our sons turn out gay, then you would be the only female in a house of about forty men. Wow that's gonna be tough."

"Don't even joke about thinks like that dear, I'll have nightmares for years to come."

Harry giggled before he stifled a yawn. It was only just gone five o'clock in the afternoon, but he was knackered.

"Do you want to go up to bed Harry dear?" Narcissa asked.

"No. I'll go up a bit later. It's the damn morning sickness waking me up at all hours of the morning. I just hope that Dante sleeps a bit easier now that he's seen Draco."

Draco looked to his youngest son, happily lying on the settee and sucking his hand. He picked him up gently and held him under the armpits in front of his face.

"You will let your Mummy sleep tomorrow morning." He told the baby, who was looking at him through familiar coloured silver eyes, hand still firmly in his mouth. "There will be no waking up unless you are wet or hungry; you will stay asleep so your Mummy can get his beauty sleep. That goes for you two as well."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're getting worse with time. I'm going to be one of those old people who keep's their spouse tied to the bed just so they don't have to deal with them throughout the day."

"Harry please, I do not need to hear about what you and Draco get up to." Lucius told him.

"I blame Janus; he is making me loose tongued about things that a year ago would have mortified me."

"If I didn't know that that is more than likely true, I would tell you not to pass blame onto others."

"Come Lucius; let us leave the boys to enjoy their last half an hour in peace. We'll be back at five to six Draco to see you off." Narcissa told them, standing and dusting off her skirt.

"But he's your son; you don't have to leave us you know, we aren't going to do anything."

"Please Harry, I've had nearly eighteen years of him, I'm sure I can give him to you for half an hour."

"Charming, I love you too Mother." Draco stated dryly.

Harry chuckled and gathered up Lexin and Jarvis and sat next to Draco and Dante on the settee.

"Don't worry, I love you." Harry grinned. "She is right though, we only have half an hour left and then who knows when I'll next see you."

Draco threw an arm around Harry and pulled him to rest on his chest, watching in fascination as his sons interacted with each other.

"I loved today." Harry told him quietly, so as not to disturb the silent peace that had fallen on the room. "I'd forgotten how nice it was to have a few hours to ourselves, just you and me. I really enjoyed myself."

Draco smiled happily and kissed Harry slowly and lovingly.

"Maybe we should take a night off every month to do something together. Go to a restaurant, go to the theatre, the opera or maybe even go to see one those Muggle movies you like so much. Just you and me love. The boys will be fine with Mother and Father for one night a month and we get to have some quality time together."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's neck. "I'd really like that Draco."

Harry and Draco spent their remaining half an hour cuddling and kissing whilst watching their three boys. Narcissa and Lucius walked back into the parlour at exactly five to six, as Harry knew they would, to say goodbye to Draco, who had decided he really did not want to go back, not without Harry and his boys.

"You have to go back." Harry told him softly. "You have to tell Blaise and Theo and Daphne and Hermione that the new baby is a boy. Hmm, we need to find godparents."

"We have four months to find godparents love, don't let it eat you up inside." Draco scolded lightly.

"I won't. The only thing I'm going to let eat me right now is unconsciousness."

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry again and again. He would never tire of those soft, pink lips.

"You have a minute Draco." Lucius told him.

Draco expelled the breath in his lungs and kissed each of his sons goodnight, before getting on his knees and kissing the barely there bump. He stroked the skin covering his newest son gently, before he stood up and hugged his parent's goodbye, he turned to leave, but he couldn't resist coming back for one last kiss from Harry, before he was shooed into the fireplace.

A few seconds later Draco was gone and Harry was once again alone, prepared to go to the large, cold bed and curl up on his own again. God he missed Draco already. This situation wasn't fair! People would have to pay for this, justice would be served and revenge would be had. Harry would make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to those who wanted the new baby's gender to remain a secret, but there were only a handful of you and you were outweighed by those who were just dying to know.

I'm sorry to those who also wanted the new baby to be a girl, but as I explained I did a lottery and pulled out baby boy, maybe next time.

The baby's name will remain a closely guarded secret until the birth though, as will the baby's godparents and the exact date of the birth. I have it all planned out.

Thanks to those who reviewed and for those who were wondering about pronunciations, here is how to pronounce the names of the OCs in the story.

Janus – Jan-us (It sounds exactly as its spelt.)

Lexin – Lex-in (Again it sounds how it is spelt)

Jarvis – Jar-vis (Ditto)

Dante – Dan-tay

Rona (Ron's nickname.) – Row-nah

If there are any I've missed or you don't know how to pronounce, just ask. The same with anything else you don't understand.

StarLight Massacre. X


	34. This Can't Be Happening

_Last Time_

_Draco expelled the breath in his lungs and kissed each of his sons goodnight, before getting on his knees and kissing the barely there bump. He stroked the skin covering his newest son gently, before he stood up and hugged his parent's goodbye, he turned to leave, but he couldn't resist coming back for one last kiss from Harry, before he was shooed into the fireplace. _

_A few seconds later Draco was gone and Harry was once again alone, prepared to go to the large, cold bed and curl up on his own again. God he missed Draco already. This situation wasn't fair! People would have to pay for this, justice would be served and revenge would be had. Harry would make sure of it._

Chapter Thirty-Five – This Can't Be Happening

Albus was elated as he found a led to Ravenclaw's Diadem. The ghost of the Grey Lady was the key and he could taste sweet victory. He would destroy the Diadem and then there would be only two Horcruxes left. Harry and Nagini.

He needed his weapon back and it was all up to Lupin now, he was counting on Lupin bringing his weapon back, but speaking of Lupin, he hadn't seen the man in hours. Albus did not like not knowing where his pawn pieces were.

Speaking of pawn pieces he wondered if he could ever bridge the gap between Ronald and Harry. The Weasley boy had been foolish in the extreme, he had told the boy, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't to do anything to aggravate Harry. Punching him twice as he held one of those infernal brats in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast was more than aggravating the boy. It was just asking for a lawsuit from the Malfoy family.

Ginevra wasn't cooperating either. He had urged her not to get those letters published; he had had a feeling recently that it was all going to blow back into her face and his by association. He hadn't written those letters and after looking at a few of them, he was very certain that Harry had not written them. He needed to find out who had written those letters and why, but he couldn't get through to Ginevra, she believed firmly that Harry had written the letters, that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He was not so blind, Harry was not being forced nor coerced; someone had written those letters to make Ginevra believe that Harry Potter loved her and they had done it for a reason. The handwriting was a perfect copy, the writing mannerisms the same, even the writing style that Harry used was in those letters. Who had the knowledge and the smarts to pull off such an elaborate hoax? He needed to find out and quickly.

Where had everything all gone wrong? He had had everything, absolutely every miniscule detail, planned and prepared for. Every eventuality had been explored and a plan had been set firmly in motion. It had been a god send when Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter that Halloween night; though at the time, when he had first heard, he hadn't thought so.

When he had seen that cursed scar upon baby Harry's forehead, then that was when his plans came into fruition. He held the future of the prophecy child in his arms. Plans needed to be made and set into motion. He had decided then and there that Harry Potter could not have a pampered lifestyle; it would ruin the humble Saviour image.

So he had sent the boy to his Mother's sister, who he remembered from the letter she had sent him begging to be allowed to attend Hogwarts with Lily. He had scouted her out, found out where she lived and watched her for a bit and he had deduced she was perfect for his plans. She was bitter inside and jealous of her sister. She wouldn't pamper little Harry, nephew or not.

At that moment in time he had no idea that Harry's childhood would be so pain filled or torturous and he had had a few moments of regret and sympathy for what the boy had gone through when he had found out the extent of his ordeal, but it was justified, Harry needed to be humbled, it had been necessary, so he had sent the boy back summer after summer and he would have always sent the boy back.

Now everything was coming crashing about his ears, all of his plans were fraying and falling apart at the seams. He needed to control this situation but how did one control something that was so wildly out of control? Harry was the catalyst but the boy was unreachable now he wasn't in Hogwarts. He was counting on Lupin drawing the boy out. Lupin was his last chance to get Harry back under his thumb, if it failed, then there was nothing else for it, the boy would have to be eliminated.

* * *

Harry slept better than he had in a while the night Draco left. The wonderful day he had had with his Husband and the news of their newest son had Harry relaxing into his bed and dreaming nothing but good things, including a snapshot of what life could be like a couple of months down the line. Harry was sitting in a hospital bed, Draco was beside him and their three boys were on the bed with him. In his arms was a blue wrapped bundle. His dream panned around and just before he got a good view of the baby's face, a scream over the baby monitor woke him up like a shot.

Harry leapt out of bed and rushed into the nursery. Lexin was red faced and wet cheeked as he rolled around in his cot in agitation.

Harry quickly scooped him up and cuddled him, shushing him and lightly bouncing him. Nothing he did calmed Lexin down any so he instead looked to the source of the agitation. When nothing became immediately apparent, Harry panicked.

Lexin wasn't wet, he wasn't scared, he was refusing his bottle and nothing Harry did calmed him down. Harry sat in the rocking chair and rocked Lexin until his baby son was wailing and grizzling instead of full out crying, but Lexin did not calm down full, nor did he stop his wiggling in aggravation. Greatly upset by this incident, Harry took Lexin into the bathroom and filled the baby bath with warm water, hoping a bath would help settle Lexin more.

It didn't and Harry found out why when he was drying his son's little body. Not only did Lexin now have a slight fever, there were several bright red spots with raised white peaks on his son's body. Even more panicked than before; Harry clad Lexin in a nappy, dressed him in a bodysuit and packed a hasty nappy bag.

"Niblet!"

A house elf popped into the room immediately as Harry was rushing around.

"What can Niblet be doing for young Master Harry?"

"You need to watch Jarvis and Dante for me. Tell Lucius and Narcissa that I'm at the hospital with Lexin when they wake up. Do not let my children out of your sight, change them and feed them if they need it, you look after them Niblet, I'm trusting you with my most precious and vulnerable family members, do not let me down."

"Niblet be doing as young Master Harry asks, Niblet is honoured that young Master Harry has chosen Niblet for this task. Niblet will not be letting young Master Harry down."

Harry nodded and after checking Jarvis and Dante for spots and finding none, he kissed their cheeks quickly before rushing out of the nursery and down to the floo room. He hastily covered a half-heartedly wailing Lexin with a soot repellent and threw down his fistful of floo power, screaming out for St Mungos.

It was quarter past five in the morning when he arrived, landing heavily on his knees, and even for such an early time, there were quite a number of people in the hospital waiting room, including a man whose ears had been replaced with bird wings.

Harry was not in the mood to wait in line as his baby cried into his shoulder. All number of things run through his mind which made him even more agitated as he remembered that measles had red spots and fever as symptoms.

"How can I help you?" The welcome witch stated boredly as she flipped through her magazine without looking at him.

"My son has a fever and spots covering his body." Harry stated.

"It's probably acne. There is nothing we here at St Mungos can do about spots." The witch told him still without looking up.

"Listen here! My son is a few months old, it isn't acne! Which floor do I go to?"

The witch did look up then and her jaw dropped and her hand immediately, seemingly without her control, jumped to fluff her hair.

"Oh, Mister Potter! I…spots you say? Ground Floor, paediatrics, accident and emergency ward, they will run tests and then refer you to the right floor. It's just down the corridor through that door…"

Harry was gone before she could say anything else or bat those eyelashes at him again. He ran as carefully as he could whilst pregnant and carrying a four month old baby, through the indicated door, down the corridor and he followed the signs for the paediatrics ward from there.

He came to another reception desk that had two people behind it, an older man in a lime green Healer's overcoat and a young woman. The man looked to be the senior Healer and Harry sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Please help, please." Harry begged as he reached the desk.

The witch looked up from her book and the Healer spun around from the wall of files he had been looking through.

"What seems to be the problem?" The man asked as he slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders and gently ushered him into an examination room.

"He woke up screaming and nothing I did calmed him down. He wasn't wet, he wasn't hungry, I thought giving him a bath would help sooth him, but as I was drying him these spots started appearing on him and I noticed he had a fever." Harry told him quickly and choppily.

The Healer nodded and indicated that Harry should put Lexin on the special cot bed made for babies. Harry reluctantly did so and hovered anxiously as the Healer popped the poppers for Lexin's bodysuit and slipped it from his son, before he started examining the raised spots.

After doing that, the Healer did preliminary tests, checking Lexin's heartbeat, his eyes and ears and his temperature, all the while Harry bounced on his feet by the bedside, holding Lexin's little hand in his own, brushing his fingers against Lexin's knuckles as his son wailed and cried.

"Did you leave a window open in the room where the baby sleeps?" The Healer asked.

"I…no. I never leave the windows open during the night."

"But they have been open during the day?"

"Yes, to let the air circulate. I always close the window two hours before they go to bed and use heating charms to bring the room up to temperature. Please, is he going to be alright?"

"I suspect that these spots are mosquito bites. They could have flown in during the day and bitten him during the night. It takes a while for the bites to become visible and when they do they appear as little red spots with white peaks, they are quite painful to children and cause fevers and agitation."

"How much pain is he in?"

"Quite a bit I'd wager, from the amount of bites and how inflamed they are. Does he have significant mobility of his arms?"

"He can pick things up and squeeze them, but it takes him a while to grab an object if it's held still and he can't grab anything that's moving."

"He will try to scratch the itch, or at least try to hit at it. I'm going to prescribe you calamine lotion to help with the itching."

"Is this going to have any repercussions?"

"No, not unless he scratches, then he could get an infection."

"Right, no scratching." Harry repeated, breathing deeply to alleviate the panic he felt and to break down the adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt weak and shaky now that he knew Lexin didn't have the measles or any other disease.

"Forgive me for intruding on your privacy, but I know you have two other sons, did they have any bites?"

"No, I checked. But they could still show up couldn't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You don't need to panic if the spots show up, just use the calamine lotion and don't let them scratch or rub the bites. Make sure you use the lotion as it's needed and make the baby wear scratch mitts to prevent his nails from catching the bites." The Healer told him as he dabbed a white lotion onto the spots with a cotton wool ball.

"Thank you, I was so worried." Harry stated as he felt tears welling up.

"Are you alright?" The Healer asked.

"Yes, damn hormones." Harry chuckled wetly as he brushed the tears away.

"Your hormone levels should have dropped down to normal by now." The Healer told him with a look.

"I'm seventeen weeks pregnant." Harry confided weakly.

"Dear Lord boy!" The Healer burst out, taking his arm and setting him in a chair. "Stay right there!"

Harry did as he was ordered and sat next to Lexin, curling up in the chair and resting his head and arms on the bars of the cot bed Lexin was in as the Healer rushed out of the examination room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

The Healer came back quickly and gave Harry a blueberry muffin and a small carton of apple juice.

"You need to eat and drink that; I have one of your listed Healers coming down to check on you."

Harry sighed and nibbled on the muffin, watching Lexin as he rolled around on the bed in just his nappy. He sucked the juice carton dry and went back to nibbling the muffin as Healer Almus came into the room.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled sadly and turned back to Lexin.

"What happened?"

"Mister Potter panicked when he found a number of red dots on his son." The older Healer told Max. "The adrenaline caused his body to move in ways a pregnant body shouldn't, not to mention he has been running."

"Have you determined the cause of the red dots?" Max asked as he held Harry's wrist, taking his pulse.

"I believe they are mosquito bites, Mister Potter opens the nursery window during the day. I've given him calamine lotion to ease the itching."

Max nodded and waved his wand several times over Harry, before nodding.

"You're fine Harry, though you do have low blood sugar and elevated blood pressure. This could be from the adrenaline, you need to calm yourself down and take it easy for the rest of the day, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you, both of you."

Max patted Harry's head before he wiggled one of Lexin's toes, getting a huffy giggle for his effort, which made the man smile.

"It's no problem, Healer Jones and I are happy to help, just make sure you use that lotion or little Lexin here is going be agitated and in pain again."

Harry nodded and tickled Lexin's belly. Lexin stopped trying to roll onto his stomach and kicked his legs as he huffed out a series of cute giggles.

"Do you still feel shaky Harry?"

"Just a little bit. I think it's because I'm so relieved."

"It's probably more to do with your high blood pressure. Has anything happened recently to make you so stressed?"

"I'm not coping very well being apart from Draco for so long. I'm used to him being there and he isn't all because I can't go to school!"

"Why can you not go to school?" Healer Jones asked.

"Lexin and I were attacked; I deemed it too dangerous for myself and my sons, especially as I'm pregnant. I miss Draco, but my children's safety comes first."

Healer Jones nodded and Max smiled at him. "Stop picking at that muffin and eat it, the shaking will stop once you get a bit of sugar into your system."

Harry took a large bite and chewed before swallowing the fluffy, sticky muffin. Truth be told he felt better for it.

"Don't forget to eat a proper meal when you get in, a single muffin does not count as breakfast."

Harry nodded as he swallowed a second bite. "I know, I've been craving blackberry cheesecake for a few days, I just have to have a slice of cheesecake and Mum won't let me if I haven't eaten a decent sized meal first."

Max nodded happily. "Good. I can already see you have gained a substantial amount of weight."

"Healer Tipoin has said that the baby will be between five and seven pounds at birth." Harry stated proudly.

Max smiled happily and helped Harry stand. Harry gently dressed his son back into his bodysuit and plucked out a blanket from the nappy bag to wrap around him as he carefully picked Lexin up, who cooed unhappily as his play was disturbed.

Max walked with Harry through the hospital, talking about Harry's progress, it was as Harry walked into the waiting room that all hell broke loose. He was momentarily blinded by a flash of light and then deafened by a torrent of noise. He had a strong feeling of déjà vu as he looked around to all of the reporters.

"Harry! Harry? Is it true your son has the measles?"

"Does he have dragon pox?"

"Is he going to survive?"

"How unwell is he?"

Harry backed away from the screaming reporters as Lexin cried out in fright. Max broke out of his shock and stepped neatly in front of Harry.

"What do you people think you are doing?" He demanded. "This is a hospital! A place of peace and healing! How dare you come here and harass one of our patients! This hospital will be suing the press for this incident!"

Harry placed a hand on Max's lime green, Healer's overcoat and clenched it. He thought being cornered in his school was bad, but being cornered in a hospital was worse. How much worse would this incident have been if Lexin really did have the measles or dragon pox?

"The public have a right to know!" One woman yelled.

"The public doesn't have a right to know anything about me or my life!" Harry shouted back, placing a bubble silencer on Lexin's head. "You people are vile vultures! Just leave me and my family alone!"

"Mister Potter! Is it true that Draco Malfoy rapes and abuses you every single night?"

"Harry! Is it true you are kept in a cupboard by Narcissa Malfoy as she raises your sons as her own?"

"Saviour! Our readers want to know how hard Lucius Malfoy beats you!"

Max started edging backwards and pushed Harry back through the door into the children's ward. He turned around and walked Harry in rings around the hospital until they reached a set of stairs, they climbed them and Harry soon recognised where he was as he was led into Max's office.

"Harry, I'll be coming with you to explain this situation and to help you overcome it. This has obviously upset you and will have repercussions on your mental recuperation. We have been digging deep into your mind which has opened up all of your old wounds; this vile, disgusting act will most likely have damaged you in ways you can't see."

"The nightmares will come back." Harry sighed.

Max gave him a light hug and ushered him towards the fireplace, where a fire was already burning merrily. Harry was bundled up in a strong hold as Max took a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, yelling out for Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire.

* * *

Harry was glad that Max had come with him when his legs refused to hold him when he landed in the receiving room in Malfoy Manor.

Lucius, who should have been in work by now, was waiting for them on one of the antique settees, which was about the only furniture in the receiving room.

"Healer Almus, Harry." He greeted, stepping forward to take his son-in-law from the Healer.

"There was an altercation in the hospital that I feel you should be made aware of." Max stated darkly.

Lucius nodded and half carried half led Harry from the room and into the family parlour. Narcissa gasped as she saw him and came forward to fuss and faff about him.

"Oh Harry dear, we've been so worried! Imagine how we felt when we woke up only to be told immediately after by a house elf that you had rushed off to the hospital with Lexin! Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just a bit agitated and feverish."

"What was the cause?" Lucius asked, turning to the Healer.

"Healer Jones looked at Lexin; he determined that the red spots were mosquito bites and not anything more serious."

"Mosquito bites? In February?" Narcissa questioned.

"Mosquitoes are more common in summertime, but it isn't unheard of for a few isolated cases of mosquito bites to occur in winter months."

"Lexin woke me up screaming, that in on itself caused me to panic." Harry told them. "When I couldn't find what was wrong, I panicked further. I decided to see if a bath would help, Lexin always settles down in warm water, but he didn't this time. When I was drying him I noticed a slight fever that had nothing to do with the warm bath he had just taken and he had several little red spots on him. I think I lost my mind when I saw them. I ordered Niblet to stay with Jarvis and Dante, to inform you of where I was when you woke up and I ran to the hospital."

"Which brings me to my next point. Harry has low blood sugar and high blood pressure. He needs to take things easy for a few days."

"Is there anything we can do?" Narcissa asked, holding Harry lightly to herself.

"He needs rest, absolutely no stress, a lower intake of sodium and a bit more sugar in his diet for today."

"Does that mean I can have more blackberry cheesecake?"

Max smiled. "Yes it does. Remember Harry, when you are pregnant, you eat what you want, when you want it. If you feel that you will be sick if you eat something, even if a Healer has told you to eat it, you don't."

"But if it will help the baby…"

"How can it help the baby Harry if you throw it up two minutes after eating it? All it will serve to do is to cramp your stomach which will make the baby uncomfortable and possibly distress it as well as taking vital vitamins and minerals from your system."

"The baby isn't an it anymore, the baby is a he." Harry stated.

"I'm happy to that Harry, but remember what I've said, no force eating."

"I understand."

"Now that that is sorted, Healer you mentioned an altercation at the hospital?" Lucius reminded impatiently.

"Yes, the press were waiting for Harry when he came off of the paediatrics ward. They upset Harry very much and I was worried about the effects this will have on his mental healing."

"What did they say?" Lucius bit out from between gritted teeth.

"They asked if Lexin had a disease and was dying. Then when I told them that it wasn't any of their concern, they asked me how I felt about being raped and abused daily by Draco, how I felt about being locked in a cupboard and being forced to watch as Narcissa raised my sons as her own and they said that their readers had asked how hard you beat me."

Narcissa's arms clenched around him and he felt a kiss to his cheek. Then the familiar rubbing as she removed her lipstick from his face.

"Harry sweetie, I know that hearing that you should ignore them isn't going to make a blind bit of difference to how you are feeling, but you really should put it from your mind. This pregnancy is hard enough for you sweetheart, you need to concentrate on you and your sons and not anything else."

"This is going to be all over the papers tomorrow." Lucius sighed. "Draco is going to see it."

Harry gasped and teared up again. "I have to send him a letter, if he reads the shit they have printed, he is going to believe it. Logic won't catch up to him until he finds out that Lexin is fine. It won't matter to him that the paper has been printing lies for months, they are going to have pictures of me and Lexin in the hospital."

"If you send Hedwig dear I'm sure she will reach Draco in time, she is a very swift flyer." Narcissa encouraged.

Harry nodded and jogged off to his and Draco's bedroom.

"No running Harry!" Max called after him. "Take it easy or you'll be admitted to hospital yourself!"

Harry slowed to a brisk walk and once he reached his bedroom he carefully placed Lexin in the middle of his and Draco's bed and sat at his writing desk to write a very quick note to Draco.

_Draco love, _

_Lexin is absolutely fine! The papers are blowing everything well out of proportion. It was just a few mosquito bites, not measles, chicken pox, dragon pox or anything else the papers claim. He has been given calamine lotion to stop the itching. He's fine and healthy, so please don't worry._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry, Lexin, Jarvis and Dante._

Harry quickly folded the letter and pushed it into an envelope. He scrawled Draco's name onto the front and rushed to the Owlery after scooping Lexin up from the bed. He made sure to convey to Hedwig how serious and urgent this letter was and that Draco absolutely had to get it in the morning, he promised her a thousand gourmet owl treats and as many mice and frogs as she wanted if she complied, she did, of course, and was soon well on her way to delivering the letter to Draco, Harry just hoped it was quick enough.

Once that was finished, Harry calmly walked back to the family parlour and happily sat on a settee, Lexin in his lap.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Worried, angry, scared, upset, sad. I'm probably feeling every emotion right now."

"Even jealousy?" Max asked.

"Yes. I'm jealous of everyone out there who gets to live their normal lives as they want to, no one sticking their noses in, no reporters following them around. I mean, I can't even go to a fucking hospital anymore! What if Lexin really did have dragon pox or something and we got hounded by the papers just after finding out? What if he had a disease where just a few more minutes could be enough to help him and I'm forced to take the long way around the hospital because the quickest way is being clotted up with reporters and photographers? It isn't fair! It isn't right! They can't do this!"

"No, they can't." Max told him. "Which is why the hospital has a no media policy. They broke that policy today, so the hospital will be suing for damages."

"As awful as this has been for you Harry, this could work in our favour." Lucius stated as gently as he could so as not to upset Harry further. "If we launch our lawsuit just after St Mungos finishes theirs, when the paper is vulnerable and still recovering their credibility, we could completely destroy their reputation and their finance."

"I won't have to testify or anything will I?"

"No. Janus and I are handling the situation just fine, with limited input from Draco. I do not want him too involved when he has such important exams coming up."

Harry grinned as he remembered his promise to Draco. That he would tell him when he was about to have the baby and that he would try not to go into labour if he was in the middle of an exam because Lucius would kill him afterwards for interrupting it.

"It's going to work right?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course, it will be a swift and easy take down. There are a lot more people than I thought who have a grievance against the paper, we are not alone in this lawsuit."

Harry nodded and let his body go lax into the settee. He hoped this was all over and soon, he couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

Draco smiled as Blaise messed about in the Slytherin dormitory with Theo. He had refused to give up his private rooms, but he hadn't been able to sleep there for the last two nights, not without Harry, not after the day they had spent together and finding out that they were going to have a fourth son.

He had told Blaise and Theo, Daphne and Granger. The latter of which had appeared to have been more excited than he had! He had gotten the normal congratulations and then the ribbing had started. It was mostly Blaise, naturally, who had started on him being insatiable, then to proclaiming he was taking Vigorol, a potion for impotent wizards and his current joke, that he couldn't make baby girls because all the females had been groomed out of the Malfoy sperm.

Draco caught Blaise as the large, heavy man jumped at him and slammed him down onto the bed beside him.

"Oof! Damn it Malfoy! Easy does it, my back is brittle!"

"I'm not surprised with the amount of time you spend lying on it." Draco retorted coolly.

Theo broke out into laughter and Draco smirked, snatching up his backpack and making his way out of the dormitory and into the common room. Daphne was talking to Millicent Bulstrode, a huge, thickset woman who was rumoured to be hairier than a spider. Draco hoped to Merlin that he never personally found out if that was true or not.

"Daphne, we are going to breakfast, are you going to join us?" Draco asked, infusing his voice with the right amount of snobbishness and polite indifference that Pureblood society demanded of all young adults whilst in public.

"Of course Draco, let me just gather my belongings."

Daphne picked up her backpack and a few small books before joining them.

"Let me take those for you." Theo offered, lightly taking Daphne's books and her bag.

The red head smiled and looped her arm through Theo's as he had offered to carry her things, so he should also escort her down to the dining hall.

"Dray-Dray?"

Draco felt his back stiffen as he heard that squeal. He ignored it and carried on walked, to hell with Pureblood etiquette which demanded that a Pureblood man should never ignore a Pureblood woman. He could always take the rule literally; Pansy was more Banshee than woman after all.

"Draco! Don't you walk away from me! I am your future Wife!"

"You are making a scene Parkinson." Draco bit out coldly.

"I just had to tell you that you can say goodbye to your little catamite, Daddy has a court date set. I will get you as my own. There is nothing you can do. Daddy will ensure that you are mine and that your little bitch is left with nothing!"

Draco clenched his fist as he could have quite happily punched her ugly face. He would have normally gone for the nose, but Parkinson's was already flat and squashed.

"The date is the first of March. I'll have you then Draco."

Parkinson stroke off and Draco grinded his teeth until Blaise placed a hand on his taut bicep.

"Come on Draco, she has no case against you, no matter what she or her Father thinks. This will just be another embarrassing stain upon the Parkinson name."

"It had better be, I don't even want to think on how Harry is going to react to this. He's been through so much and with the new baby…this is a damned mess, a huge mess. We should never have come out to the public as married."

"How would you have explained Lexin, Jarvis and Dante?" Daphne asked softly, reasonably. "Harry Potter pregnant and then three weeks later, three baby boys who look exactly like you pop up. It would have been obvious Draco, it would have happened anyway. At least with you both coming out as married, you saved face for your sons, they couldn't ever have been claimed as bastard children and it adds merit to the whole fiasco of the papers claiming you raped the Boy-Who-Lived. Not very many people believe it you know, Witch Weekly run a poll, they asked the readers if they believed that your marriage was a real, fairytale dream or if you were a vile, Death Eater wannabe who raped and tortured Harry Potter. The results came back yesterday, only twelve percent of readers thought it was the latter."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at that. Witch Weekly catered to witches of all ages and nearly all of them were in love with the idea of love. They would rather believe it was a fairytale than anything else. In this case they were right. He had his fairytale; he would just have to make sure that he never told Harry that he was a sweet, adorable princess and he the knight in shining armour.

His mood a bit lighter, Draco made a mental note to send an owl to his Father as soon as possible to inform him about the supposed court date. He'd have to send another letter to Harry to explain the situation to him and to reassure him that Parkinson had absolutely no case and that their gold, silver and platinum marriage bonds would hold.

They made it down to the Great Hall and he had only been sat down for a few minutes when Hedwig turned up, completely exhausted, she collapsed on the table in front of him and Draco quickly dipped his finger into his pumpkin juice and let the drops drip into Hedwig's beak. She hooted tiredly as her tongue poked out to lap at his finger for stray drops.

"Hedwig, why did you fly yourself ragged?" He asked softly.

Hedwig hooted again and held her leg out to show the small letter attached. Draco's heat clenched. Something must be wrong for Harry to have made Hedwig fly so far in what appeared to be a short amount of time. His stomach dropped, what if it was the new baby, what if something was wrong?

"Draco!"

His face went bloodless and ice white as Granger came running towards him a newspaper clutched in her hand. She reached where he was sitting and shoved the paper at him.

Draco snapped it straight and his heart stopped beating as he saw the picture of Harry holding one of their sons in the St Mungos waiting room. His eyes slid automatically to the article and he read with a quivering hand.

_SAVIOUR'S SON IN SICKNESS OUTBREAK_

_By Mallory McKeith, 29_

_Our Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, 17, was photographed yesterday morning coming out of the paediatrics ward of St Mungos clutching one of his young sons tightly. It was brought to our attention that the five month old, Malfoy family Heir had been infected by a deadly disease._

_Welcome Witch, Amanda Leroy, 23, greeted our Saviour politely and courteously only to be spat at and cut across by a panicked Harry Potter, who claimed his son had a dangerously high fever and numerous spots covering his body._

_Amanda directed Mister Potter to the accident and emergency paediatrics ward where he was seen to by senior Healer Matthew Jones, 57, who refused to break Healer/Patient confidentiality, which has sparked interest in the illness the young Malfoy Heir has caught._

_A whisper of the deadly Dragon Pox disease has reached this reporters ears, which as our readers should know causes a very high fever and painful purple spots to cover the entire body. Young children and the elderly are especially susceptible to the disease, which brings up the question on why Harry Potter, or his supposed Husband, Draco Malfoy, haven't had their sons immunized against this deadly baby killer. Vaccinations are very reasonably priced and a charity foundation is in place to help those who need it, but why with the vast fortunes held both by our Saviour and the Malfoy family, weren't these three young children immunized against the disease? Surely twenty Galleons is a small price to pay for a child's life and one would think twenty Galleons would be pennies to two of the world's richest families. _

_When confronted in the hospital waiting room, Harry Potter refused to answer these allegations except to scream at reporters that it wasn't anyone's business, which begs the question, does Harry Potter want his sons to survive? Do they bring back such horrid and painful memories that he can't bear to look at his own children, nor to look after them properly. Saviour or not, are these three children actually safe with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?_

_The credibility of one, Maximillian Almus is being brought into the equation. Healer Almus is one of only three Healers who are authorised to see Mister Potter medically. Healer Almus was also present when Mister Potter was confronted, even though he is not a paediatric Healer. It makes this reporter ask, why was Healer Almus with Mister Potter at all? Is he working for the Malfoy family? Is he using his position of Healer to bully our Saviour?_

_As far as this reporter sees things, we need to remove the three Malfoy Heirs from their dangerous lifestyle, get our Saviour away from the Malfoy family and into a place of Healing for his ordeal and justice needs to be done for the four innocent people who have been caught up in the sordid Malfoy family. For anyone who could let their own child come down with Dragon Pox, when it is so easily prevented with a series of three vaccinations, is not a person a child should be exposed to._

Draco's mind did not register much of what the article said, in fact the extent of what his mind took in was one of his sons had Dragon Pox. One of his beautiful, beloved sons had caught the very disease he had tried so very hard to prevent them from getting.

He remembered the stories of his Grandfather, remembered how the Lords and Ladies of Malfoy Hall had described Abraxas dying in agony to him when he was eight and then again when he was remembered how Abraxas himself had described having Dragon Pox, how he died in a wave of fire and pain. He couldn't let his son suffer and die that way.

Draco shot up, threw the paper from himself and ran. He ran right through the Great Hall, a very public place full of people, he ran through the corridors, down into the dungeons and hammered on his Godfather's door. It opened and he shoved past a very angry looking Severus Snape.

"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Severus demanded.

"One of the boys has Dragon Pox! Severus, I have to get home! I don't care about school or rules or Dumbledore, I have to get home, now!"

Severus went pale and he nodded. He grabbed hold of Draco's arm and pulled him back out of his private quarters and up into the Entrance Hall where they ran right into Dumbledore, who was whistling tunelessly and had a paper folded under his arm. He seemed so much happier than any person had any right to be.

"Headmaster, there has been a family emergency; I am taking my Godson out of school for an undetermined amount of time."

"Severus, my dear boy, come now, this is much too short notice." Dumbledore chided.

"There are stringent allowances in place which allows a teacher to leave the school in extreme circumstances. A family emergency is among the top reasons and I can and will be leaving until further notice."

Draco sneered at Dumbledore as he passed and left the school with his Godfather; only just managing to keep himself from running because there was no way his Godfather would run without certain death behind him, no matter the circumstances.

They reached the Three Broomsticks quickly, Madam Rosmerta was surprised to see them, but Severus didn't allow her to get a word in edgeways as he shoved Draco at the fire and they both took a handful of floo powder and were gone within moments of arriving.

* * *

A/N: Perhaps a bad place to end it, but this chapter was meant to be much longer and I couldn't find a good cut off point, this will have to do.

For those of you following me on Adult Fanfiction, I've got a new little oneshot up. It's called The Leopard and His Lover and it's a Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover, the pairing is Harry Nathaniel.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and due to my inability to cap my writing, as I'm sure you might have realised by now, this fic will be going past the forty chapter mark, though I can't see many of you complaining to that.

StarLight Mass. X


	35. Emergency Leave

_Last Time_

_Draco sneered at Dumbledore as he passed and left the school with his Godfather; only just managing to keep himself from running because there was no way his Godfather would run without certain death behind him, no matter the circumstances._

_They reached the Three Broomsticks quickly, Madam Rosmerta was surprised to see them, but Severus didn't allow her to get a word in edgeways as he shoved Draco at the fire and they both took a handful of floo powder and were gone within moments of arriving._

Chapter Thirty-Six – Emergency Leave

Narcissa was surprised by the sudden appearance of Severus and Draco, even after reading the newspaper article this morning, she had believed that Hedwig would reach Draco in time. His sudden and panicked appearance seemed to indicate the opposite however, that Hedwig had not reached her oldest son in time.

"Draco dear, what ever is the matter?" She asked, even though she could take a good guess.

"Harry? Where is Harry?" Draco asked.

"He is upstairs in bed Draco; the newspaper article this morning upset him."

Draco was out through the door before she had finished speaking, as she knew he would be, and this left Narcissa to turn to Severus.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?"

"Draco seems convinced that one of the boy's has Dragon Pox."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head.

"No, the spots were mosquito bites. Harry panicked when he saw the spots on Lexin and rushed to the hospital. The press ambushed the poor dear and have blown this whole thing out of proportion."

Severus released a sigh of relief and shook his own head in disgust.

"I suppose Draco should have known better, but the boy wasn't exactly thinking clearly and I wished to get him here as soon as possible."

Narcissa nodded and led Severus through to the bar room to get him a drink, it was only breakfast time, but he looked like he needed a small measure of something to help his nerves.

* * *

Draco took the stairs three at a time and slammed through his bedroom door, which startled Harry into sitting up, almost dislodging the small baby in his arms.

"Draco! What…?"

Harry was crushed to Draco's chest and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

"Which one? Which baby?" Draco asked hoarsely.

"What do you mean love?"

"The newspaper article, which one has Dragon Pox?"

"None of them love, didn't you get my letter?"

Draco felt his heart beat return several times louder, blood rushing through his ears. He took the forgotten letter out of his pocket and slit it open. He read the letter and felt his body sag.

"Mosquito bites?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded and pulled up the shirt of the baby he was holding to show several red bites covered with white lotion. Draco gently run his fingers over his baby's belly, making sure not to touch the painful looking bites.

He felt so relieved. He felt boneless and weak, but so, so relieved. He sat on the bed and lay down, smiling as Harry lay back down with him so they were facing each other, one of their sons lying between them.

"I feel so foolish." Draco admitted. "I ran throughout Hogwarts like a lunatic and even dragged Uncle Sev here."

"You were worried." Harry soothed, moving a hand to brush Draco's cheek lightly with his fingers. "You should have seen how I acted when I found the bites on Lexin."

Slowly, bit by bit, more of the newspaper article came back to Draco now that he was thinking more clearly. He was so angry, yet so tired of hearing the slander and abuse heaped upon Harry and his family. He wanted it all to end.

Draco picked Lexin up and kissed him gently, carrying him into the adjoining nursery and then went back to Harry, holding and squeezing his Husband as they murmured quietly together. Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and laid his ear against the small bump of his stomach.

Harry chuckled. "You won't hear anything. He isn't exactly going to be singing in there."

Draco smiled unrepentantly as he kept his head against Harry, but started stroking Harry's sides. Harry fell asleep like that after only a few minutes. Draco sighed and got up from the bed, making his way into the adjoining room to his sons.

He stared down at his three sleeping sons and felt fear grip him as he thought to any one of them getting such a deadly disease as Dragon Pox. He picked up Lexin and held him tightly, he didn't want to disturb his son's sleep, but he needed to feel the tiny heartbeat in his son's chest, he needed to check, to just confirm that his little Lexin didn't have any ugly purple pustules anywhere upon his soft, peachy body.

He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and held Lexin in his arms. His son had grown, but he could still fit comfortably in his arms, Draco supposed his sons would always fit in his arms, right up until they were teenagers, beyond if they took after Harry in size.

He found himself thinking to his newest son. Would he look like his three older sons? Would he take after Harry? He hoped dearly that his newest son took Harry's beautiful and startling eyes.

It wasn't long before his boys started fussing for their bottles, so Draco happily fed them. He had missed doing so and he savoured the experience. He wondered if Harry had tried them on solids yet. Had Harry recorded it with his Muggle thingy so he could watch the experience?

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." A quiet voice murmured from the door.

Draco looked to Harry and smiled with all the love he felt in his heart. Lord Harry was beautiful all sleep tussled and bleary eyed, filled with his child.

"You needed the sleep love and I needed to catch up with my sons."

"How long do we have you for?"

"A couple of days, I'm on emergency leave from the school."

Harry smiled happily. "I'm glad I have you for more than a few hours. I've missed you so much love."

"I've missed you to Harry, I've miss all of you. It's so hard for me to get up every morning knowing that you are pregnant and raising our sons without me. I want to be here, for you and them."

"We want you here as well, but I understand that you need to get an education and that it is far too dangerous for me and the boys to go with you. It won't be long now at any rate." Harry said rubbing his belly softly.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I know it won't be for long, but it still feels like an eternity love."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly. "Come with me, I want to show you what Jarvis did yesterday."

Draco let Harry pull him out of the nursery and down the stairs, he went into the family parlour where Harry scooped up the Muggle silver contraption thing and he flipped it open.

He sat down on the settee and Harry fell down next to him and showed him the little screen where Jarvis appeared, his little face covered in dribble and a gorgeous little smile.

* * *

Harry was so happy to have Draco back with him and it showed, he told his Husband about everything he had missed, every single little detail until he was sure Draco would tell him to shut up, but he didn't, he was listening avidly.

Harry had tried the boys on solids, out of the three only Dante had accepted both the spoon and the baby cereal. Jarvis hadn't liked the feel of the spoon on his tongue and Lexin had spluttered the cereal back out of his mouth. Draco watched happily on the little device as Harry fed their sons, or tried to.

"They are growing so fast." He murmured his eyes glued to the screen.

"I know what you mean, they are learning every day, growing bigger every day. Soon we'll have another baby to teach and watch grow. Can we juggle all four of them?"

"Of course we can love. We'll have to." Draco assured confidently. "But no more babies until we are ready."

Harry chuckled. "Not for a long time yet, I think four boys will keep us on our toes for years to come."

Draco smiled at that and pulled Harry to sit on his lap, splaying his hands over Harry's belly.

"Do you have any homework to do? I've still got some left over and the boys are all sleeping. I've missed our subject debates."

Draco grinned and sent a house elf to go and get his student satchel and to collect Harry's homework packet. He lowered himself to his knees and cleared off the coffee table as Harry eased himself down next to him carefully.

"I've missed talking to you." Draco sighed. "I've missed everything about you, not just our subject debates."

"So have I." Harry replied with a sad smile. "I…when I first came here, it wasn't unusual to catch me talking to myself, thinking that I was talking to you. I forgot that you weren't here with me."

Draco smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, nuzzling the soft hair at the nape of his neck with his nose.

"I thought we were going to do homework?"

"I'd rather just hold you and breathe in that delicious scent that surrounds you." Draco replied huskily.

Harry chuckled and let Draco nuzzle him some more, before picking up his homework and shoving Draco's at him.

"The whole reason you are still in Hogwarts is because you want a job, get to it."

Draco smiled lovingly at him and picked up his quill, twirling it in his hand, looking at the title of his essay, before dipping the tip into his ink pot and starting to write.

Only an hour later the two were disturbed from their work by shrill cries over the baby monitor. Harry eased himself up from the floor, allowing Draco to help him, before he made his way over to his sons, picking up little Lexin, who was red faced and wet.

"Aww sweetie, are you all wet? Don't worry, Mummy will sort it out for you." Harry cooed.

Draco rolled his eyes but dutifully pulled out the nappy bag and set it up for Harry to lay Lexin on the padded mat.

He watched as Harry effectively changed their little son, who was content to look at the ceiling as he was manoeuvred out of his dirty nappy and into a clean one.

"I can't wait until they're potty trained." Harry said with a smile. "If it's one thing I won't miss it's all these dirty nappies."

"Just think love, when the new baby comes, we'll have four times the nappies to change."

Harry groaned theatrically. "Don't remind me."

Harry secured the nappy to Lexin and pulled his son's legs back into his sleep suit, patting the baby's hips gently.

"All done, all dry and warm again." He declared, picking Lexin up and pecking a peachy soft cheek.

"How did he get mosquito bites on him in the first place?" Draco asked.

"I open the nursery window during the day to let fresh air in, I close it two hours before I put the boys to bed, but the Healer thinks that one or two flew in before I closed it and were attracted to Lexin."

Draco nodded as he watched proudly as Harry rubbed noses with Lexin.

"I'm sure there is a charm to repel insects." Draco murmured.

"There is, Mum told me and had me watch as she placed the charm around the nursery so I can do it next time. I can't believe I didn't think of bugs getting into their room."

"It isn't your fault love. It was an accident."

Harry smiled a bit sadly. "I know, just another mistake in a long list of them. It makes me wonder if had we been a bit older half of the mistakes made could have been prevented."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"We'll never know, but at least we have learnt from the mistakes and carried on. We can't linger on them or we'll just make them again. It's best to forget about them."

Harry nodded and snuggled in tighter, bringing Lexin closer to him. He sighed and turned his head to press his lips to Draco's.

"I want this all over with love. When did Dad say he could launch the lawsuit?"

"Father said some time soon, before I graduated so I can focus completely on my exams."

"He said he would do it right after St Mungos won their lawsuit."

"St Mungos are starting their lawsuit in a few days." Draco informed him.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It could be a couple of weeks to a few months. It depends on if the Daily Prophet accepts that they did wrong and pay out or if they try to fight the hospital's claims."

"Then Dad will hit them with our lawsuit and a couple of others will add their own lawsuits on top of that as well."

"A lot more than a couple if what he says is true love. The Daily Prophet is going to be completely abolished after Father is through with them."

"Good. Will a new newspaper take over then?"

"Possibly. They won't even think of coming near our family though, not after what Father will do to their predecessors."

Harry sighed and held out hope that this entire mess would go away soon. He was just glad that he hadn't heard or felt anything from Voldemort lately that would be the icing on the cake to get a vision of Muggles being tortured and abused on top of everything else going on.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. So don't tell me it's less than a quarter of the length of the other chapters, I know. I just had to get this out for you all though, it's been too long and many of you have probably already lost interest.

Thanks to all the reviewers who had kind words to say and encouragement and helped me through the rough patch. You all know who you are. Thank you.

To all those who flamed me, hurled abuse and were downright unpleasant. I won't let you win. This story will never be put on hiatus, will never be abandoned, I don't care if it takes me twenty years, I will finish it.

Thank you all for remaining patient as I fought valiantly to write this painful chapter. I'm not a hundred percent happy with it, but I expected that. I'm about ninety percent happy with it, which is why it's being posted, but you have no idea how much I've edited this chapter, nor how many times I've completely scrapped it and started over again. It was tortuous.

StarLight Massacre. X


End file.
